It starts with Barcelona
by ArinnaVal
Summary: AU post-version of "Doomsday": Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.
1. Chapter One: The New Beginning

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: The New Beginning **

"Hold on!" He shouted at her when she felt her feet already hanging in the thin air. "Rose!"

She hold onto the stick with the last strength left in her. "I'm trying!"

Rose looked into his eyes. The daleks were flying around them, sucked into the void. However, she could still see his eyes across the room. The Doctor was worried and so scared. Rose had never seen him so scared and she thought that he was the most fearless person in the Universe. That look in his eyes appeared only when it came to her. Only when she was in danger. Her hands slipped a bit and she screamed.

"Rose!" He yelled.

"I'm okay!" She yelled back, but she was so tired. "I'm here!"

"You promised me forever, Rose!" The Doctor shouted. "Hold on!"

She didn't answer and just closed her eyes, focusing only over the wish to stay alive. She had to stay here, because of him. _Her_ Doctor. Then all of a sudden, everything stopped and she felt her body slipping onto the ground. Then two strong arms, wrapped around her limp body. "_Rose..._" His whisper in her ear.

"I'm here..." She said, but she was so tired.

"It's okay, it's over." He whispered again, picking her up. Rose had enough strength left in her to wrap her arms around his neck and hide her face at the crook of his neck. "We're going home now."

Rose simply smiled. _TARDIS_. He was taking her into TARDIS, because that was _their_ home now. She had stayed. "I told you I'm never going to leave you." She muttered.

"Yes, yes you did." He chuckled quietly, but she wished she could see his face. There was something strange in his voice.

"You're stuck with me now." Rose sighed instead and her eyes closed.

"No, Rose." The Doctor paused, while opening the door of the TARDIS. How he was able to do that with his both arms still busy holding her, was a mystery. "You're _stuck_ with _me_. You left your family, because of _me_."

This time she looked at his face. It was so dark; so tortured. She frowned. "And I'll miss them, but they don't need me. You do!"

The Doctor didn't answer. He took the stairs to her room, but when he tried to put her in her bed, she held onto him tightly. "You need some rest, Rose." He said softly.

"I need _you_." She muttered.

"I have to take care of the TARDIS and I'll be back, okay?" His eyes softened when she lifted up her hand to stroke his cheek.

"I'll never be sorry, okay?" Rose looked into his eyes. "I kept my promise and I'm happy."

The Doctor let out a heavy sigh, leaning on her palm. She'd never seen him so vulnerable. He looked just like a human right now. "Maybe not now, but later you will. And I was so selfish to let you do that."

"You couldn't stop me, anyway." Her thumb slid over his lips. "I _love you_ and I'm going to do everything to keep you safe."

The Doctor closed his eyes for a second. "Oh, Rose Tyler..."

"Go now and take care of TARDIS, she's waiting." She muttered, feeling the tiredness possessing her once more.

"Okay, where do you want to go now?" He tilted his head, looking at her face.

"I don't know, surprise me." She winked at him. "After all that happened, I want a vacation. Even for a day."

"Okay." He nodded and Rose felt his lips touching her forehead, while she was hoping for something more. "_My_ Rose... A vacation sounds good." Then she heard his quiet whisper, just before she could fall asleep. "_You are going to need it._"

* * *

The Doctor left her sleeping. He headed for the main room, pushing buttons and making sure that everything works properly for their new trip. Once he had finished, he sat down, looking up the green line in the middle. It was moving up and down and that meant that everything worked just fine now. TARDIS hummed every few seconds and he smiled.

"She's brilliant, isn't she? _My_ Rose." The Doctor pronounced her name with a little bit sadness in his eyes and TARDIS hummed as if she was answering him. "She's probably going to hate me when she finds out." The Doctor looked at his hands. "But I'm too selfish... What happened to me? I wasn't like this before. It's like, she changed everything." He chuckled bitterly. "And she's only human. The humans usually don't have that effect on me." TARDIS hummed again and shocked a bit. The Doctor get off the floor and looked at the screen. Everything looked normal for now. He sighed. "A human... That's the biggest joke in the Universe!" He muttered. "I should've let her go! I had to make sure that she's safe and sound with her family. What can I give her?" He looked up the green light, pulsating in the middle of the TARDIS. "A constant danger. No home. What? What?!" His voice rose up a bit. "I'm a loner! I bring danger wherever I'm going!" TARDIS hummed, shaking even more now. He pushed few buttons and stroked the table. "I know, I know... " He muttered. "I have to stop complaining and do something. Well, maybe that trip to Barcelona will make her smile." He looked at the screen again, making sure that's the year 5006 and then a small grin appeared on his face. "Oh, she'll love it there. Just what we need."

* * *

Rose woke up few hours later, although being in TARDIS, that wasn't that important. Here the time was different. She opened her eyes, and looked around. The soft humming of TARDIS was showing her that they were still travelling. Rose carefully got off the bed, feeling strange energy running through her veins. She felt refreshed, even something more. She felt... different.

Rose shock her head and walked out her room, eager to see the Doctor. He was there, in the main room. When he saw her, his eyes glowed and he grinned. "Look, who's finally out of bed!"

"Oi, I didn't sleep that much!" She went to him, punching his shoulder on her way to the screen. "So, where are we going?"

He was fast to take the place between her and the screen. "It's a secret!"

"Sir Doctor, I'm _not_ amused!" She muttered as a response and he burst into laugh. Oh, how she loved that laugh!

"Okay, let's not go back there. Enough with the werewolves... although, they looked really good."

"I don't like their teeth." She shuddered and tried to peak over his shoulder. "C'mon! Tell me!"

"NO!" He shouted when she tried to push him away. "Rose!" He put his hands on her waist and turned her around, so her back was facing the screen. "When I tell you it's a surprise, it is a surprise! Don't spoil it now!"

"But... please..." She batted her eyelashes at him. He didn't bother to move his hands away from her waist. There was that game they're playing. It was the game that made them feel the tension, but no one was able to cross that line. Rose put her hands on his shoulders. "Please?"

"That won't make me change my mind, Rose." The Doctor grinned and his look fell on her lips.

"Okay..." She swayed a bit in his arms. "Is it a place we were before?"

"Nope." The Doctor shock his head. "It's something new."

Her smile faded. "So, they need you somewhere then?"

"Nope." He said with another smile. "This is all for you."

"For me?" Rose grinned again and her fingers slid into his hair on the nape of his neck. "Really?!"

"I think you deserved it, Rose Tyler!" The Doctor grinned as a response. He loved her smile. "I've promised you a vacation, remember? I wanted to take you to that place before, but... there was always something in our way."

The TARDIS stopped abruptly and they fell on the floor. He almost fell on her; his hand facing the floor close to her head. Their eyes met and he took a shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" Rose put her hand on a side of his face. "Doctor?"

"I-" he stammered. "Yes-yes, I'm okay." He was quick to get up, offering her his hand. Rose looked at his face for a second, but then she took his hand and got off the floor. "We arrived!" The Doctor grinned again. "Finally!"

"Where are we?" Rose couldn't help but smile to his boyish grin. He squeezed her hand and started walking to the door. "Doctor?" Her eyes were full of curiosity.

"Rose Tyler..." He opened the door before her. "Welcome to the planet Barcelona."


	2. Chapter Two: Barcelona

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Barcelona **

Rose grinned from the moment her foot touched the land of the planet Barcelona. She loved that planet from the first step and couldn't help, but remember the stories the Doctor had told her about that place. He had told her about the dogs with no noses and the never ending fun. He had told her stories about the people with purple faces, friendly to every new arrival. He hadn't lied to her. TARDIS had appeared just at the beginning of the market street. It was full of people. What made Rose laugh, were the dogs. Almost every Barcelonian was leading a dog on a leash. The Doctor hadn't lied to her about that too. The dogs here had no noses. They looked really funny though and just as friendly as their masters.

"Can I?" She looked at the Doctor when a black dog approached to her. He nodded with a smile. So, Rose knelt down and let the dog to lick her hand. "How cute are you?" She cooed, petting his head.

"I'm sorry, Miss." A child voice surprised her and she looked up. A small boy was running towards her, holding a leash. "That's Bern, my dog. I hope he didn't harm you?"

The boy looked so upset that Rose couldn't help, but smile. "No, everything is okay." She watched carefully how the young boy put the leash on to his dog. "Did he escape?"

"It was my mistake. He's a good dog." The boy with the purple face answered. "Please tell me what can I do for you?"

"There's no-" Rose started, but the Doctor interrupted her.

"Yes, you can help us, boy." He grinned. "I'm the Doctor and that's Rose. We're looking for a place to stay."

"Ok, Mister Doctor." The boy nodded. "Follow me, I know a place. It's my cousins' villa."

"Lead on!" The Doctor nodded and took Rose's hand. She didn't have any other chance, but follow him through the crowd. "It's rude to refuse help here when it's offered." He muttered close to her ear so only she could hear him.

Rose nodded. "Alright and s'pose you couldn't tell me this earlier?"

He grinned like a boy. "And spoil the fun? Never!" He squeezed her hand and hold it like this all the way to the villa.

Rose was looking at him from time to time. There was something strange in his behavior right now. As if, he was afraid to let go of her hand. He was afraid to lose her. She laid her head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand back in return, hoping he could read her message. She didn't want to lose him as well. She fought to stay here, with him. It's not like she wasn't afraid of what was about to come, but she was willing to pay the price just to be with him. Like she had told her mother before, he gave a meaning of her life. He was her guiding light right now, just like she was his in a way.

"We arrived." The boy stopped just in front of a huge skyscraper. "That's my cousin's villa."

"_That's_ his villa?" Rose blinked and looked up.

The boy looked down. "Forgive me if it's too small for your taste."

"_Small_?" Rose looked at him with disbelief.

"Just what we're looking for." The Doctor interrupted her again, but this time she nudged him. "Oi!" He blinked, but then winked at her. "I guess, I was rude again?"

"Pretty much, yeah." She scoffed.

"Let me apologize." He nodded at the boy and practically dragged her inside the so called villa. "Hello!" He said to the man in the suit behind a giant desk. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. We need a place to stay."

"Welcome!" The purple faced Barcelonian grinned. "My young cousin told me about you two."

"He told you?" Rose looked amused.

"They are telepats." The Doctor muttered and she nodded.

The man gave them a small metal circle. "Here is your key and enjoy your stay here."

The Doctor grinned. "Thank you!" Then he practically shoved Rose in the nearest elevator. "Brilliant, isn't it? All the fun in the world is waiting for us!"

Rose gave him a strange look, but just then the elevator started moving up and she lost her balance. "Whoa!"

"Hey!" The Doctor had quick reflexes and he caught her, just like he had done that in New New York. "Are you okay?"

Rose grabbed his forearms and looked up at his face. His brown eyes were dark and worried again. "I'm fine." She relaxed her fingers on his arms, but he didn't let go of her. "Really, I am fine."

He didn't look convinced, but let her go. "Humans," he muttered. "Fragile to the every bone of your body."

"Oi!" Rose scoffed.

"Tell me I'm wrong!"

"You are wrong."

The Doctor shook his head. "That's impossible!"

Rose put her hands on her hips. "So, you're saying that you're never wrong?"

"Never."

"You told me not to say never ever." She blinked. "Remember? Now you're doing it!"

"Blimey! Stop using my words against me!" His eyebrows rose up.

"You started it?" Rose shrugged.

"You impossible human being!" He muttered under his nose when the elevator's door opened before them. Rose grinned when they walked out. Sometimes it was so easy to win such game against him. It never occurred to her that most of the time, he'd just let her win.

"So, you told me that's the planet of all the fun." She tilted her head when they reached to their door. "And we're going to what… sleep?"

The Doctor threw her a look over his shoulder. "Who told you something about sleeping?" Then he pushed the door open and took a step inside of the room.

"Blimey!" She almost shouted when she walked inside of the so-called room. It wasn't a room at all. It was a door to another place full of doors. "What is this?"

There were no edges in this room. It was something that Rose had never seen before. The so-called room, was surrounded by doors. And each of them was in different color. The Doctor was standing right in the middle. "This is our personal fun portal. Just tell me what do you want to do."

"I don't know?" She took a step to the first door and opened it. "Maybe…- OI!" She squealed and quickly closed the door. Her face was red. "Uh, maybe not this! Too early."

The Doctor giggled. "Okay. How about a bar?"

Rose bit her lower lip. "But, I don't know what to drink and what not here."

He winked at her. "Trust me then." Then he took her hand and opened the door that was on his left side. "Barcelona, here we go! _Alonsy_!"

They ended up in a purple bar, surrounded from aliens. Rose had the feeling that she was the only human there. However, it didn't feel that awkward than she thought it would. They sat on the bar and the Doctor ordered them two drinks. Rose didn't ask for details. She did what he had asked from her, she had trusted him on this.

"Here you go." He slid her glass to her. "The name of that drink is Villa."

Rose rose up her eyebrow. "A Villa?"

"Yes!" The Doctor grinned. "It tastes surprisingly good."

"Okay!" Rose chuckled and touched his glass with hers. "Cheers!"

"Here you say "_Hey_!"" He told her with a serious face.

"I'm a human and I'm saying _cheers_!" She looked at him stubbornly and he burst into laugh.

"As you wish."

Half an hour later and few more Villas, Rose was feeling awesome and really relaxed. "I feel like I'm dancing."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I was afraid you're going to ask for that."

"But why?" She got off her chair and took his hand. "You've got the moves, Doctor! I know you do!"

"Tonight is for you, anyway." He squeezed her hand and they walked out of the bar. They appeared to the same place they left off. The white room with lots of doors. The Doctor took her to another door and opened it.

Rose saw lots of people dancing there. It was dark, only few lights and lasers were blinking with the music. She giggled and turned around to see if the Doctor was following her. He was right there of course, still holding her hand. So, she tricked him into dancing. It didn't matter if it was a slow or a fast dance. She just loved that time with him.

"I think I've had enough time dancing." She said after some time. They were in a middle of a blues. "My head is spinning."

"Food?" He asked.

"Bed." She answered and they were already on their way out of the place.

When they appeared in the same room as before, the Doctor pushed another door open and this time, Rose gasped. They were in the middle of a gorgeous bedroom with a giant bed, and a view that literally took her breath away.

"You like it?" The Doctor let go of her hand, letting her look around the place. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's gorgeous! Just what-"

"-you wanted?" He tilted his head and Rose gave him a strange look. "Yes, they did that for you."

"Us?"

"No," he shook his head. "You. I let them know that."

"You've been here before?"

"Yes." He nodded and her smile faded.

"Ah, with someone else. A companion?"

The Doctor shook his head again. "No, you're the first one." He walked to the big bed and sat there. "I saved their planet and that's their way to thank me. I didn't ask for that, but…" He shrugged. "The Barcelonians are just like this. They are not warriors. Just ordinary friendly, uh… aliens."

Rose walked to him, her heart beating fast. She was special to him after all. She took his hand again and sat right beside him. "Another planet that you saved, huh?"

"I'm a Time Lord." He shrugged, not looking at her face. These two words had to explain everything for her.

"You are more than that." She put her hands on his face and made him look at her. "You save lives, not only planets. You care."

The Doctor simply shrugged. "That's my job."

Rose leaned to him and planted a kiss on his forehead. "It's more than that." She whispered close to his ear. "You're way more than that."


	3. Chapter Three: Happy Thoughts

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Happy Thoughts**

The Doctor was leaning on his elbow and watching Rose in her sleep. That was one of these quiet moments he enjoyed very much. It was quiet and the room was dark. They were laying in the bed together, because Rose had ordered him in her cute way to share the bed with her. She said it's too big and they could do that. He had agreed, after all... he was doing all this trip for her. That was something different. Everything was about to change after that and she was still oblivious. How could she know? No one had ever done that before. Nothing like this had ever happened in the Universe. However, everything was changing. The Doctor sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist. Her face was so peaceful when she was sleeping. Her lips were slightly parted and her soft breath caressed his face. How all this had happened? He was still wondering. It wasn't for him. She wasn't for him. She was a human after all and they were so far away from the perfection. His race was so much better than her one. Maybe it was his soft spot for the humans? Nah, maybe not.

The Doctor let out another sigh. It hadn't happened to him before. Not with a human anyway. Yes, he liked them for their imperfection. He protected their little Earth so many times that he had lost the count. Most of his companions were humans, but he had moved on every time. Every time when another one had moved on from TARDIS, the Doctor felt sad again. Sad, but not devastated. They were all his friends. They were happy with the life after that. He had accepted that and his loneliness. It didn't bother him that much. Not before Rose. When she had appeared in his life, everything had changed. There was something in her, something that made him smile every time she was smiling. His eyes shone every time she was looking at him. _His_ Rose. She had saved him from the darkness of his lonely existence. Without her, he wasn't sure if he'd be the same anymore.

He closed his eyes when she moved a bit closer to him in her sleep. Now her head was resting right under his chin. Her hand was right over his chest and she sighed. The Doctor smiled just before the sleep took over him. Now he felt complete.

* * *

Rose woke up, feeling a soft bed under her body. She frowned. That wasn't her bed in TARDIS. It was quiet and there was something... something weird. She opened her eyes and just then she realized what was the weird thing. She had fallen asleep in the Doctor's arms. Her palm was resting on his chest and she could feel the beating of his hearts. Her eyes closed again and she let out a content sigh. Now, _that_ was home. That was her idea for home anyway. It was something different, but at the same time so natural. Every time when she had asked him to stay in her room in the TARDIS, he'd always find an excuse to leave. Sometimes, Rose had the feeling that she was crossing a line that it shouldn't be crossed. He was afraid of her. Yes, it sounded weird when it came to the Doctor, but he was afraid to be with her. And not in that sexual way, because she hadn't thought of that _at all_. Just the simple human way - _to be with her_. Rose couldn't complain though. He was using every excuse to hug her. Just a simple hug, to make sure she's okay. However, in some aspects, he was still a mystery for her. He still refused to let her in completely. That made her sad sometimes, but there was nothing she could do. She hadn't thought of anything, anyway. For now, just to be with him was enough.

"Mornin', Rose." The Doctor whispered and she almost jumped in the bed.

"For exactly how long are you awake?" Rose scoffed and moved slightly away, just to look at his face. He was grinning.

"In awhile now."

"It wasn't fair!" She scoffed. "You should've woken me up!"

The Doctor looked amused. "For what? We're not hurrying for once. And... I can't read your thoughts if that's what you're afraid of."

She blushed, but she also noticed that he didn't let go of her. "Idiot!"

"I'm insulted." The Doctor pouted and Rose burst into laugh. "No, I'm seriously insulted now! I'm a Time Lord and you know how clever I am!"

"Ri-i-i-ight." Rose trailed off. "Because you're so clever, you don't need me to save you all the time."

"Oi!" The Doctor blinked. "You're the one that need saving all the time, not me. And who says I don't need you?"

"You've just said it yourself and besides, I'm just a human." She petted his cheek and got off the bed, missing the moment when his face went darker.

"You have to give yourself more credit, Rose Tyler." He said instead. "Sometimes a single human is fully able to save the Universe."

"A Doctor - yes." She ran her fingers through her messy hair. "A human like me - nah."

He shook his head and got off the bed. "Sometimes I just wish you can see yourself through my eyes, and see how special you are."

"I'm not special." Rose looked at the Doctor. "You made me feel special when you invited me to your ship, but I'm just an ordinary girl."

He didn't answer right away, but when he did Rose's heart started beating faster. "You are _special_ to _me_."

"What?" She muttered.

"That's something I don't understand as well." He shrugged. "I don't know... yet. There's something in you, Rose Tyler that confuses me. I've never thought I'd say such thing for a human. Your race is so ordinary. So... not interesting. So... imperfect. However, there's something different in you." He blinked. "Anyway! Let's go now! TARDIS is waiting for us!"

He turned around and Rose just stood there. He was trying to tell her something or what? Now she felt confused as well. She shook her head and followed him. They were in TARDIS few minutes later. No one said a word on their way back to the ship. No one felt the need to say anything.

"Hungry." She said once they entered the ship.

"Huh?" He turned around. "What did you say?"

"I'm a human and I'm hungry." She winked at him trying to ease the atmosphere.

"I thought you would." He threw her a strangely looking fruit. It was, of course purple. "Barcelonian fruit. I know you like fruits for your breakfast."

"Thanks." She caught the fruit and took a bite. It was sweet and she grinned, chewing. "Fruits are good for the health."

"Whatever you say, human." The Doctor winked at her back. His well-known grin appeared on his face. "That only shows how clever am I."

"Hah!" Rose made a face and took the seat, watching him taking care of the TARDIS. "That's a well-known fact, but sometimes I think I've humanized you a bit."

"No way!" He squealed and Rose burst into laugh, thankful she wasn't chewing at this moment.

"Oh, c'mon! It's not that bad, you know?" She teased him. "You look like a human anyway."

"Ha-ha!" The Doctor made a face and Rose grinned.

"So, where are we going now?"

"Maybe Earth again?" He said carefully.

"Why? Something wrong?" Rose went serious.

"There's always something wrong in the Universe, Rose." The Doctor sighed.

"Doctor?" She got off her seat. "What's wrong?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You." He said simply.

"Me?"

"You've never said a word of your mother, Rose."

"I thought we talked about this." She scoffed. "I'll miss her, but I've made my choice a long time ago! I'm staying with you... if you want me."

"I'll _always_ want you, Rose!" He turned around to look at her. "But you gave up from so much! Your family? It's there!"

"I'm still not sorry." She shook her head. "And that doesn't mean I love them less than before. I just... it's _you_."

"It's me?" The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, Rose..."

"It was my choice, okay? Mine!" She placed her hands on his face. "You don't have to feel guilty about it."

"You know... you can't see your mother ever again." He said quietly.

"Yes, I know." She paused. "The only thing I feel sorry is... I've never said goodbye to her."

"There's... maybe a way to do that." He quickly turned around, escaping her hands and Rose sighed.

"A way?"

"Yes." He pushed few buttons and looked at her. "Hold on tight!"

* * *

It's been three months since she last saw her daughter. Jackie Tyler had another life now. She had Pete again and there was another family member in a way. However, she missed Rose. Oh, she knew she must've been happy now, because she was with _her_ Doctor. Jackie hated him when he first appeared in their life. He had taken Rose away from her. He had changed her into a complete different person. Then... Rose had fell in love with him. The thing that bothered Jackie was that he wasn't even a human. Well, he looked like a human and he talked like a human... but he was still an alien.

Jackie couldn't take the sadness in Rose eyes when he had forced her to come back. Rose was looking like a lost person. She couldn't eat and couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the Doctor. However, Jackie had learned to respect him a little more. He truly cared about her daughter. If he was able to sacrifice his own life for her, then that meant something. When Rose went back to save him, Jackie had learned something more - she'd never gave up on him. Even when he had changed his face and fell into coma, Rose cared about him. She had cried, just sitting by his bed. Jackie had seen her with her own eyes. Rose was in fact devastated that he'd never wake up. But he did. He had saved them all and the he had taken Rose's hand and had taken her away again. This time though, Jackie could see the love in his eyes every time he looked at her daughter. Oh, he tried to hide it. However, Jackie wasn't that stupid. Rose was oblivious, but not Jackie. Just that look in the Doctor's eyes made her accepted him fully in her daughter's life.

Even now, Jackie knew that Rose was happy with the choice she'd made. The sad thing was that she didn't even say goodbye to her. However, she had received a strange message recently. That message had taken her to the _Bad Wolf Bay_. Pete and Mickey were waiting for her by the car and she was just standing there, looking around.

"Mum?" Rose's voice came from her left and Jackie turned around to see her. The image of her daughter was blinking there. "Hi."

"Oh, Rose." Jackie covered her mouth. "But you look like a ghost now."

"Let me fix that." The Doctor's voice echoed near by Rose and soon Jackie was able to see them both. They looked as if they were there, not only as an image. "I think it's better now, but... we have only two minutes."

Rose looked at the Doctor and he put his hands on her shoulders, as if he wanted to support her. "I just wanted to say goodbye, mum." She looked at Jackie. "I hope you're going to be okay."

"I'm going to miss you, Rose." Jackie refused to let her tears flow. "But I'm fine." She chuckled. "You're going to have a brother."

"Oh?" Rose's eyes glowed. "I'm happy for you. I guess... we both are going to be happy now."

"I can see you are happy." Jackie looked up at the Doctor. "Promise me you're going to keep her safe! Promise!"

He nodded. "You know I will, Jackie."

"I love you, mum!" Rose said and the image of her and the Doctor started fading.

"I love you too." Jackie said and just in time, because when she finished the line... they were all gone.

Just then she allowed herself to cry, feeling Pete's arms wrapping around her. "She's happy and you should be happy for her." He whispered in her ear.

Jackie just nodded on his shoulder and soon she, Pete and Mickey were on their way to they're new home.

* * *

Rose turned around, wrapping her arms around the Doctor's middle. He hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. That wasn't the first time he soothed her like this. Rose just sighed. "I love you." Her whisper made him froze for a second. "Oh, don't mind me. I just needed to say that."

"Okay." He muttered, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Excuse me!" A squeaky voice made them pull apart. "Who are you and what am I doing here?"

Rose and the Doctor were staring at a red-haired woman in a wedding gown, standing by the door.

"WHAT?" The Doctor frowned.

"What?" Rose said with amusement.

"You kidnapped me!" The red-haired woman squealed. "I demand you two - take me back to my wedding! NOW!"


	4. Chapter Four: It's Christmas, pt1

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: It's Christmas, pt.1**

Rose turned around, wrapping her arms around the Doctor's middle. He hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. That wasn't the first time he soothed her like this. Rose just sighed. "I love you." Her whisper made him froze for a second. "Oh, don't mind me. I just needed to say that."

"Okay." He muttered, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Excuse me!" A squeaky voice made them pull apart. "Who are you and what am I doing here?"

Rose and the Doctor were staring at a red-haired woman in a wedding gown, standing by the door.

"WHAT?" The Doctor frowned.

"What?" Rose said with amusement.

"You kidnapped me!" The red-haired woman squealed. "I demand you two - take me back to my wedding! NOW!"

The Doctor looked around, dumbfounded. "But-" Then he looked at the console. Rose at the same time walked to the women, who had just appeared in the middle of the TARDIS.

"Who are you?" She asked. "How did you get there?"

The woman simply looked around. "Where am I? What the hell is this place?"

"What?!" The Doctor said again, completely confused. Rose turned around and made a hushing sound. He frowned. "She can't do that. That's- that is physically impossible! How did-?" He looked at the woman.

The woman scoffed. "Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now - where am I?"

The Doctor just frowned and Rose answered instaed. "Inside the TARDIS."

"The what?" Red-haired woman scoffed again.

This time the Doctor answered. "The TARDIS."

"The what?"

"The TARDIS!" Rose and the Doctor said at the same time then he tuned to the controls.

"The what?" The unknown woman repeated again.

"It's called the TARDIS." Rose rolled her eyes with frustratione. Was that woman dumb or something?

Apparently she didn't get at all, because yelled again angrily."That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things."

The Doctor looked at her. "How did you get in here?"

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh, my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it." She yelled even louder and Rose covered her ears for a moment.

The Doctor watched the woman's rant, looking her up and down with utter confusion. "Who the hell is Nerys?"

"Your best friend." She answered.

"Hold on, wait a minute - what're you dressed like that for?"

"I'm going ten pin bowling." She kept yelling, pointing at her wedding dress. "Why do you think, Dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle!"

The Doctor began to fiddle with the controls whilst she walked around, ranting. "I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away! And then you- I dunno, you drugged me or something!"

Rose couldn't take anymore the yelling and scoffed. "We haven't done anything! And can you keep your voice down?!"

"We're having the police on you! Me and my husband - as soon as he is my husband - we're gonna sue the living backside off ya!"

The Doctor didn't reply, engrossed in operating the controls. Donna looked at the doors and rushed over to them. Rose looked up in alarm, hurrying after her. "No, wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't-!"

But it was too late - the woman had already thrown open the doors and is now looking upon the super nova. Her mouth fell open slightly. The Doctor exchanged looks with Rose and simply shook his head. Rose nodded and turned again to the unknown woman. "You're in space. Outer Space. This is my... space-ship. It's called the 'TARDIS'."

"How am I breathing?"

The Doctor answered this time. "The TARDIS is protecting us."

"Who are you?" The woman asked, stepping aside from the doors and Rose used to moment to close them.

"I'm the Doctor and that's Rose." He reached out his hand for Rose and she took it, standing by his side. Then he looked at the woman. "And you?"

"I'm Donna."

"Human?" The Doctor looked up and down and Rose nudged him. "Oi!"

"Yeah. Is that optional?" Donna frowned.

"Well, it is for me." He grinned. "Rose is a human as well."

"But you're an alien." Donna muttered.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded. "But I don't understand it and I understand everything! This- this can't happen! There is no way a Human Being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be... Well... Rose did it once, but-" Suddenly he was all energy - he grabbed an ophthalmoscope and used it to look into Donna's eyes, all the while muttering an endless flow of techno-babble. Donna was stuck silent with confusion. "Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic—"

Donna slapped him and Rose fought with herself to stay serious.

"Oi!" He touched his face. "What was that for?"

Donna yelled again. "Get me to the church!"

The Doctor dropped his instruments and went back to the controls. "Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?"

Donna scoffed. "Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." She suddenly spotted a blouse slung over one of the railings. It was the Rose's favorite purple one. She snatched it up.

"I knew it. Acting all innocent." Donna looked at them accuingly. She strided over to the Doctor and shows him the blouse. "You two were too busy for paying attention, huh? Kidnapping people just like this, because of your-"

Rose quickly grabbed the blause, blushing. "That's mine and we weren't- I mean.. Not like this!"

The Doctor gave Donna a look. Then he looked at Rose and sighed. "Right! Chiswick."

The TARDIS landed smoothly, just where the Doctor wanted it this time... or, he thought so. Donna alighted from the TARDIS - the right time, the right planet, but unfamiliar surroundings.

"I said 'Saint Mary's'." Donna scoffed. "What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?"

The Doctor stroked the TARDIS with concern. "Something's wrong with her... "

Donna rolled her eyes and Rose sighed. "It's like she's... recalibrating?" Rose looked at him. Sometimes she sounded just like him and didn't even notice.

He rushed back into the TARDIS and over to the console. "She's digesting."

Donna just stood outside with her mouth open - she's finally noticed what she's stepped out of and how small it is in comparison to its interior. Rose went to her, patting her shoulder. She remembered the shock the first time she had entered the TARDIS. It looked so long ago.

The Doctor placed one hand on the rotor and shouted. "What have you eaten?" When Donna didn't answer he shouted again. "What's wrong?"

Rose frowned and shrugged when she caught his look. Then he turned around to Donna. "Donna? You've really gotta think. Is there anything that might've caused this?"

Donna wasn't listening. She was pacing around the outside of the TARDIS, feeling the walls in utter bewilderment.

Rose tried again. "Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? We can't let you go wandering off in case you're dangerous. I mean, have you... have you seen lights in the sky? Or... did you touch something? Something- something different? Something strange? Something made out of a sort of metal or... who're you getting married to?"

All the while, Donna has completed her circuit of the TARDIS and has popped her head back inside, as if to check whether she wasn't just imagining how big it was. Having confirmed this, she stumbles backwards, hands over her mouth. Rose frowned with frustration again.

The Doctor looked at Donna again. "Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?"

However, instead of answering the question, Donna started running.

"Donna!" Rose and the Doctor yelled at the same time. He was the first to catch her arm. "Donna."

"Leave me alone. I just want to get married." She said.

Rose could barely catch her breath. "Come back to the TARDIS."

"No way. That box is too... weird."

"It's... bigger on the inside, that's all." The Doctor shrugged and Rose gave him a look. "What?!"

"Oh! That's all?" Donna sighed and then looked at her watch. "Ten past three. I'm gonna miss it."

"You can phone them. Tell them where you are." Rose suggested.

"How do I do that?"

"You can use mine…" Rose patted her jeans, but then frowned. "Blimey! I forgot where I put it. Maybe you can use yours?"

Donna stared at them. "I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting, do you think I said "Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets"?!"

The Doctor and Rose exchanged looks again. "... This man you're marrying - what's his name?"

Donna got all dreamy. "Lance." And then all of a sudden she scoffed. "Oi! No stupid Martian is gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with you!" Then she ran off.

"He's not a Martian!" Rose yelled after her. Then the Doctor grabbed her hand and they both ran after Donna.

They caught her just as she was about to get into a TAXI, quick to get into it as well. They sat on the opposite seat, hearing her yelling at the TAXU driver. "Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency, I'm getting married! Just... hurry up! And you two, just leave me alone!"

"You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today." The TAXI driver said, looking at them with amused face.

"Oh, my God!" Donna scoffed and looked to the Doctor. "Have you got any money?"

The Doctor looked at Rose. "Um... no. And you?"

Rose frowned. "No." She looked at Donna. "And you?"

Donna gestured her dress violently. "Pockets!"

The taxi screeches to a halt and they were out. The Doctor slammed the door.

Donna yelled at the driver. "And that goes double for your mother!" The taxi drove off. "Talk about the Christmas Spirit."

The Doctor looked around, vaguely surprised. "Is it Christmas?"

Donna scoffed again. "Well, duh. Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve." She hit him, having spotted something in the distance. "Phone box!" They all rushed towards it. "We can reverse the charges!"

Rose and the Doctor exchanged looks again and he asked. "How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?"

"Can't bear it." She answered simply. "I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine - lovely."

They reached the phone box and the Doctor held the door open for Donna.

Donna looked at him. "What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?"

The Doctor just shook his head, applying his sonic screwdriver to the phone. "Just- just call the direct."

"What did you do?" Donna frowned, holding the receiver.

The Doctor looked at Rose and winked at her. "Something- Martian." Then he looked back at Donna. "Now, phone. I'll get money!"

"No!" Rose grinned, grabbing the sonic screwdriver from his hand. She ran to the nearest cash machine. The man currently using it in front of her was being aggravatingly slow. Rose turned around and made a face. That made the Doctor burst into laugh and Donna just shook her head, looking at them.

Finally the man in front of Rose left. She darted forwards, casting a furtive look about him before using the Doctor's sonic screwdriver to retrieve cash from the machine. Donna left the phone box, out of breath.

"Now we have the money" Rose went to the Doctor and gave him the cash. He grinned at first, but then his eye was caught by a row of masked Santas playing trumpets a short distance away. Rose followed his look, remembering their last encounter with similar Santas. "What?!" She muttered and looked up at the Doctor. "Not again!"

* * *

**A/N:_ GitaMerah, iPodge, RhizOneill, msbookworm93, Gruffen_ - thank you for the reviews, guys! :) They mean a lot to me. And to answer _Dplover13_'s question - you'll have to read and see. ;)**


	5. Chapter Five: It's Christmas, pt2

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: It's Christmas, pt.2**

After waiting that seemed like forever, Donna was finally able to catch a TAXI. But before she could drive off, Rose grabbed the Doctor's arm and pointed at the driver. It was a masked Santa. The Doctor yelled: "Donna!"

But they've gone. The Doctor looked back at the Santas playing the trumpets. One of them lowered his trumpet ominously. Now all three of them are held like weapons.

"Doctor!" Rose squeezed the Doctor's arm and he soniced the cash machine causing notes to fly everywhere.

"C'mon!" He took Rose's hand and they started running, while there is mad scramble and confusion as people run around trying to catch the money and stuff it into their pockets. The Doctor and Rose ran back in the direction of the TARDIS.

The Doctor pummeled the TARDIS into action with his usual equipment, namely his fists and a hammer. The rotor started to rise and fall. Rose was trying to help him in any way she could.

The Donna's taxi now joins the motorway and cut across the lanes, causing other drivers to beep their horns angrily.

Donna screamed, already feeling that there was something wrong. "What the hell are you doing? I'm late for the wedding. My own wedding. Do you get that?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Rose yelled when the Doctor traces the taxi's progress on his monitor. Sparks flown from the TARDIS console and it tilted dangerously.

"Behave!" The Doctor yelled at the TARDIS and then looked at Rose. "Hold on tight!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" She scoffed.

Meanwhile, the TARDIS fell out of the sky just above Donna's taxi, spinning through the air.

"... you are kidding me." Donna blinked with disbelief when she noticed it.

The Doctor attached string to the console so he can operate the controls from the door. He then stumbled over to the doors, string between teeth, and threw it open. The TARDIS was in line with the taxi, zooming along beside it on the motorway. "Rose, try to keep it steady!" He yelled over his shoulder, while Donna stared at him, hands pressed against the window. "Open the door!" He then yelled at her.

"Do you what?" Donna looked at him with confusion.

"Open the door!" The Doctor started losing patience.

"I can't, it's locked!" She screamed. The Doctor soniced the door, enabling Donna to push the window down. "Santa's a robot." She screamed again.

"Donna, open the door".

"What for?" She shouted.

"You've got to jump!" He shouted in return. The robot driver turned his head slightly at this.

"I'm not bleedin' flip jumping, I'm supposed to be getting married!" Donna squealed.

The robot put his foot down and the taxi overtakes the TARDIS. At this the Doctor yelled something at Rose and she pulled on the string, causing random explosions from the console once more and the TARDIS banged the roof of the car of a distressed man before pulling itself back in line with the taxi.

"Hold on!" Rose yelled.

"Oh thanks! Because I already wasn't doing it." The Doctor struggled to regain his balance, then sonics the robot and disabling it. He then looked at Donna. "Listen to me - you've got to jump."

Donna shook her head and said obstinately. "I'm not jumping on a motorway."

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good. Now, come on!"

Donna yelled to match him. "I'm in my wedding dress!"

The Doctor didn't look amused. "Yes! You look lovely! Come on!"

Breathing heavily with fear, Donna opened the door and positioned herself ready to jump. The Doctor held out his arms to catch her

"I can't do it." Donna looked scared.

"Trust me." The Doctor was trying to calm her. "I've saved Rose so many times! You can trust me! Now jump!"

Donna jumped with a scream and landed on top of the Doctor in a heap on the floor. The doors slammed closed and the TARDIS zoomed back up into the sky. Rose fell back onto the seat, looking tired but with a big grin on her face. Donna looked at her watch and meanwhile the Doctor had landed them on the roof of some high rise building. He and Rose coughed and spluttered while they were trying to extinguish the smoke billowing from the TARDIS doors.

"The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours. You all right?" He was just asking Rose.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She then looked at Donna. "Are you okay?"

"Doesn't matter." Donna sulked.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged a look and then he asked Donna. "Did we miss it?

"Yeah." Donna muttered under her nose.

"Well, you can book another date..." Rose walked to her.

Donna nodded. "Course we can."

"Still got the honeymoon..." The Doctor had followed Rose and just in time so she could nudge him. "Oi!"

"Be more sensitive." She scoffed.

"It's just a holiday now." Donna sighed and Rose gave the Doctor a look.

He muttered. "Yeah... yeah... sorry."

Donna looked at them. "It's not your fault."

"Oh! That's a change." He grinned, but Rose nudged him again. Donna couldn't help, but laugh.

"Wish we had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right."

"... Yeah, yeah." The Doctor looked at Rose. "But... even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently."

Donna gave the Doctor and Rose a suspicious glance before going to sit on the edge of the roof. The Doctor took Rose's hand and followed her. They sat next to her. Then he removed his jacket and draped it around Donna's shoulders.

"God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat." Donna gave him a look.

"Nah, he's just the right size." Rose couldn't help the need move closer to him. His arm wrapped around her shoulders right away and she was sure that he didn't even realize what he'd done. The small gestures like these made her feel a little bit happier, even if they were in the middle of a mess like this one.

"Oh and you'd better put this on." He produced what looks like a wedding ring from his pocket and placed it in her open hand. "Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden."

Donna slipped in onto her finger and sighed. "So, come on then. Robot Santas - what are they for?"

"Ah, your basic robo-scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas."

"You mean I met them, while you were still… recovering?" Rose interrupted him.

"Well… yes." He trailed off.

Donna looked at them with curiosity. "Why, what happened then?"

"Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?" Rose tilted her head.

Donna frowned. "I had a bit of a hangover."

"I see." Rose nodded and then leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder. He sighed and pointed in the direction of the Powell Estate.

"We spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate." He rubbed Rose's arm soothingly. "Do you remember?"

Rose smiled melancholically. "Yeah, that was my home. Still... gone now." She coughed. Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know..." Rose looked at Donna and the Doctor followed her look.

He contemplates Donna and she rolled her eyes when he pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket. "What's your job?"

Donna frowned. "I'm a secretary."

The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at her. "It's weird, I mean - you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important..."

"Stop bleeping me!" She scoffed, pushing his hand away.

"What kind of secretary?" The Doctor insisted.

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping. I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought - I'm never gonna fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance - he's the head of HR! He doesn't need to bother with me! But he was nice, he was funny. And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him - one cup of coffee. That was it."

"When was this?" Rose asked.

"Six months ago."

"Bit quick, to get married..." The Doctor muttered and Rose nudged him. "Blimey! Stop nudging me!"

"You're being rude again."

"Sorry." The Doctor muttered under his nose.

Donna simply shrugged. "It's okay. Well... he insisted. And he nagged... and he nagged me... And he just wore me down and then finally, I just gave in."

"What does HC Clements do?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, security systems, you know... entry codes, ID cards - that sort of thing." Donna shrugged. "If you ask me, it's a posh name for 'locksmiths'."

Rose mused. "Keys..."

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian-boy." Donna got off her place.

"Yeah. I'm not from Mars." The Doctor scoffed and Rose chuckled. Then he got off his place as well, reaching a hand to help Rose to do the same.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken." Donna added and walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose shared a giggle when they followed her.

However, it looked as though everyone had decided to go on with the reception without Donna. 'Merry Christmas Everybody' blared out at full volume and everyone was dancing, drinking, eating and laughing. The Doctor, Rose and Donna walked in and Donna looked around at the merriment, thunderstruck. She folded her arms. Her mother apparently spotted her first and freezes. The rest of the room soon followed her and all eyes were focused on Donna, the Doctor and Rose.

"You had the reception without me?" She shouted.

"Donna... what happened to ya?" A man in a black suit approached to her and that apparently was her fiancé.

"You had the reception without me?" She yelled this time.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor." The Doctor chimed in and Rose could barely resist on the urge to put her palm on her forehead. "And that's Rose." He nodded to her.

"They had the reception without me." Donna looked at them.

"Yes, we gathered." Rose looked around.

"Well, what were we supposed to do?" Donna's mother walked to them. "I got your silly little message in the end - "I'm on Earth"? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick because I'd love to know—"

The whole room started talking at the same time until Donna burst into tears, at which their anger melts into pity. Lance, her fiancé, hugged her and she cried into his shoulder. Everyone applauded them and Donna winked at the Doctor and Rose through her fake tears. They just shook heads and looked at each other.

The reception party continued. The Doctor, leant against the bar with Rose by his side. He smiled slightly as he watched her.

"What?" Rose couldn't help, but blushed. "What have I done now?"

"Nothing." He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm just glad that you're here."

"Thanks." Rose grinned, but then her face went serious. "I was wondering… I've never heard of H C Clements before. Can we check the name?" She pulls her mobile phone out from her pocket.

"I was thinking the same." The Doctor said, putting on his glasses. He took the phone and began a WAP search for H C Clements. He casted a furtive look around the room before using his sonic screwdriver to speed the process up. ""Oh look what we have here!" He muttered and Rose looked at the screen. The result "Sole Prop. TORCHWOOD" was displayed. The Doctor closed the phone and gave it back to the Rose, memories now seeming to flood back to him.

"Not again!" Rose sighed and looked around, noticing a cameraman. She touched the Doctor's arm. "Maybe he'll help us to understand what happened at the wedding?"

The Doctor nodded and took Rose's hand. They both went there, asking him about the tape.

He nodded. "I taped the whole thing - they've all had a look. They said "sell it to You've Been Framed". I said "more like the News". Here we are..."

He played the tape. The camera is zoomed in on Donna's face as she seemingly disintegrates into golden particles with a scream.

"Can't be!" The Doctor gasped. "Play it again?"

The camera man shrugged. "Clever, mind! Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping."

The Doctor and Rose watched the video again, brow furrowed incredulously. "But that looks like... Huon Particles!" He muttered under his nose. His look fell on Rose briefly, but he didn't say a word more.

"What's that?" The camera man looked at them with confusion.

The Doctor didn't pay any attention to the guy. He looked at Rose instead. "That's impossible, that's... ancient! Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years! So old that..." His eyes was suddenly drawn to the ring/biodamper he earlier gave to Donna "... it can't be hidden by a biodamper!"

He ran as fast as he could to a window and sure enough, there were the Santas, making their way slowly to the house. He rushed back to Rose and took her hand on their way to Donna.

"Donna! Donna, they've found you." He said quickly.

Donna frowned. "But you said I was safe."

The Doctor gave her a look. "The biodamper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out."

Donna looked around in panic. "Oh, my God - it's all my family..."

"Out the back door!" Rose tugged the Doctor to follow her. "Donna, quick!" She shouted and this time Donna listened to her.

They ran out the back door, only to be confronted with two of the Santas.

"Maybe not." The Doctor muttered.

They ran back inside. The Doctor darted over to another window and he was able to see two more Santas. He looked at Rose.

"We're trapped." She muttered, squeezing his hand.

The Santas walked into the room, holding some kind of remote control, which they raise. The Doctor looked at the Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

"Christmas trees..."

"What about them?" Donna gave him a look.

Rose answered instead. "They kill."

The Doctor let go of Rose's hand and ran into the crowd, screaming. "Get away from the tree! Get away from the Christmas trees, everyone get away from them!"

Donna and Rose were trying to help him, ushering to a group of little girls, gathering around a Christmas tree.

"Out! Lance, tell them!" Donna shouted.

Just then, the Santas pressed a big red button in the middle of their Doctor watched them mistrustfully as they hover above everyone's heads. Everyone chattered excitedly until they start dive-bombing around the room and causing small explosions. Everyone started screaming and running for cover. Donna pulled Lance down to hide under a table with her. The Doctor runs over to Rose, taking her hand. Then he turned around to the Santa, lined up opposite him.

"Oi! Santa! Word of advice: if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver..." He grabbed the microphone, standing nearby and shouted. "... don't let him near the sound system."

He holded his sonic screwdriver next to the amplifiers and it makes a horrible, high-pitched screeching sound. Everyone covered their ears and the Santas vibrate violently until they fall to pieces. The Doctor removed his sonic screwdriver and then ran to examine the mechanics of the Santas, still with Rose by his side. Everyone began to get up off the floor.

The Doctor picks up the consoles which the Santas were using. Rose peeked over his shoulder, trying to what's in his hands. She didn't hear Donna, walking towards them.

"But what is it? What were they?" Donna asked.

The Doctor didn't answer her. He turned around to Rose. "Look at that - remote control for the decorations." He showed her the hand held consoles. "But there's a second remote control for the robots." He examined the head of one. "They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

Donna just threw up her hands in the air in frustration. "Never mind all that, you're a doctor - people have been hurt."

Rose frowned. She didn't like it when the people are talking to the Doctor like that. "Nah, they wanted you alive."

"Look," he threw her a bauble and Rose caught it. "They're not active now."

"All I'm saying - you could help." Donna insisted.

The Doctor held the head to his hear. "Gotta think of the bigger picture... there's still a signal! Rose, c'mon!" And with that, they took off. Donna tried to follow them, but her mother stopped her.

"Donna... who is he? Who is that man?" Donna didn't answer to her. She followed the Doctor, leaving Sylvia and Lance staring after her.


	6. Chapter Six: It's Christmas, pt3

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: It's Christmas, pt.3**

Donna followed the Doctor and Rose outside where he was standing scanning the helmet with his sonic screwdriver. "There's someone behind this, directing the robo-force." He was just saying to Rose.

"But why is it her? What has she done" Rose asked him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Oh!" He raised his sonic screwdriver into the air. "It's up there. Something in the sky. I've lost the signal." He turned around, finally noticing Donna. "Donna, we've got to get to your office, H C Clements. I think that's where it all started." He darted off without waiting for an answer. Rose just shook her head and followed him.

When the Doctor, Donna and Rose arrived at H C Clements, they ran into the building and then into Donna's office. The Doctor went straight to a computer. "This might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"I hate that word!" Rose muttered.

Donna looked at them with curiosity. "Who are they?"

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf." The Doctor frowned and Rose went to him, touching his arm briefly. Donna still looked confused.

"Cyberman invasion." Rose tilted her head and Donna looked at her inquiringly.

"Skies over London full of Daleks?" The Doctor scoffed.

Donna shrugged. "Oh, I was in Spain."

"They had Cybermen in Spain." Rose said. "They were everywhere."

Donna shrugged again. "Scuba diving."

The Doctor just shook his head. "That big picture, Donna - you keep on missing it." He darted over to another computer. "Torchwood was destroyed, but H C Clements stayed in business. I think... someone else came in and took over," he whacked the monitor, "the operation."

"But what do they want with me?" Donna frowned.

The Doctor finally looked at her. "Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened. Say... that's the TARDIS." He showed Donna a mug. "And that's you." Then he picked up a pencil. "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and WHAP!" He threw the pencil into the mug. "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

Rose chuckled. "I'm impressed now. That's so… scientific."

The Doctor grinned. "Oh yes!"

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" Donna said weakly.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up. Now… What was H C Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

Donna shook her head. "I don't know."

The Doctor pointed the screen with his sonic screwdriver and it instantly displays the page he was looking for. "They make keys, that's the point. And look at this... " A 3D plan of the building appeared on the screen. Rose peeked over his shoulder so she could see it. "... we're on the third floor."

The Doctor, Rose and Donna went to the elevator.

"Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" Rose looked at Donna. The doors pinged open and the Doctor walked in, looking at the controls.

"Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked 'lower basement'? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?" He muttered under his nose.

"Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor? Donna looked at him with amusement.

"No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor." The Doctor grinned.

"It needs a key." Donna followed him into the elevator.

Rose chuckled, already knowing what's in the Doctor's mind. "He doesn't need a key." She walked closer to the Doctor, waiting for his next move. He simply grinned and soniced the lock.

"Right then, thanks Donna. Rose and I can handle this - see you later." He took Rose's hand.

Donna shook her head. "No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life, I ain't letting you out of my sight."

The Doctor sighed. "Going down." The doors of the elevator closed.

Donna looked at the Doctor and Rose. They were really… odd couple. It was like they could read each other's minds. Their need of touching the other was obvious. Just as the look of love in their eyes when they thought the other one wasn't looking. Donna sighed.

"I hope my Lance is okay."

Rose gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sure he is. Maybe you should've stayed with him."

"Nah!" Donna shook her head. "I have to find out what's wrong with me."

Rose didn't say a thing. She squeezed the Doctor's hand instead as if to make sure that he's here with her. The Doctor did the same in return and she smiled.

The lift pinged when it reached the lower basement and the Doctor, Donna and Rose step out into a long, dark, dank corridor, dimly lit with an eerie green light.

Donna looked around. "Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?"

"Let's find out..." The Doctor nodded.

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?" Donna followed the Doctor and Rose into the dark corridor.

"The mysterious H C Clements? I think he's part of it." The Doctor said, but his eye was caught by something. "Oh, look - transport." He grinned.

The Doctor, Donna and Rose trundled down the corridor each standing on their own electric scooters, all looking extremely comical. Donna looked at the Doctor and Rose and burst out laughing. The Doctor and Rose joined in. They came to a door which said "Torchwood - authorized personnel only". They abandoned their scooters as the Doctor turned the wheel that would open the door to reveal a ladder. The Doctor peered upwards.

"Wait here. Just need to get my bearings. Don't..." He pointed at Donna and Rose sternly. "... do anything." He started up the ladder.

"You'd better come back." Donna frowned.

"I couldn't get rid of you if I tried." He chuckled.

"Hey! Rude again?" Rose shouted at him and Donna smiled. She and Rose watched the Doctor climb the ladder.

"I don't like this." Rose muttered under her nose. "I should've followed him. He gets into troubles when he's on his own."

"He's that bad?" Donna shook her head. "Oh, whoa!"

They both watched how the Doctor reached the top of the ladder where he was confronted with the underside of a manhole. He opened it and climbed out into daylight. He is overlooked the Thames Flood barrier. Then he jumped off the last rung of the ladder. "Thames flood barrier! Right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" Donna looked at him with amusement.

"I know! Unheard of."

Soon Rose and Donna followed him and they entered some kind of laboratory, full of massive test tubes bubbling away and chemistry equipment.

"Oh, look at this! Stunning! Particle extrusion!" The Doctor grinned.

Rose looked at him. "What does it do?"

"Particle extrusion. Hold on..." He darted over to one of the bubbling tubes and taped it. "Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. In case my people got rid of Huons, they unravelled the atomic structure. They've been using the river! Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result - Huon particles in liquid form." He picked up a small test tube full of the Huon particles.

"And that's what's inside me?" Donna frowned. The Doctor gently turned a knob at the top of the test tube, making the contents glow gold - and Donna with it. "Oh, my God!"

"Because the particles are inert - they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then... HA!" Donna jumped out of her skin and the Doctor was all mad enthusiasm again. "The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle - oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, WHAM go the endorphins, oh you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven! A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away, the particles reach boiling point, SHAZAM!"

This time Donna slapped him and Rose chuckled. "What did I do this time?"

Donna scoffed. "Are you enjoying this?"

The Doctor relaxed, ashamed of himself and Rose rubbed his back soothingly. Donna took a step closer to them, breathing heavily in her distress.

"Right, just tell me - these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"Yes!" The Doctor said unconvincingly after Rose nudged him.

"Doctor... if your lot got rid of Huon particles... why did they do that?" Donna asked in confusion.

The Doctor said gently this time. "Because they were deadly."

"Oh, my God... Donna exhaled.

"I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. Don't worry." He said carefully.

Just then they got distracted from the crashes and bangs that seemed to come from all around them. And then they heard a woman's voice. "Oh, she is long since lost." One of the walls slid upwards to reveal a secret chamber with an enormous round hole in the floor. I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe… until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!" The walls of the chamber are lined with the armed robots wearing black hoods.

Rose used the moment and ran as fast as she could down the corridor back to the door concealing the ladder. She tried to open it.

The Doctor peered down the hole. "Someone's been digging... oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?"

The woman's voice answered. "Down and down, all the way to the center of the Earth!

"Really? Seriously? What for?' The Doctor made a face.

Donna shifted forwards "Dinosaurs."

"What?" The Doctor looked at her with amusement and then waved at Rose to come closer.

"Dinosaurs?"

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?" He frowned.

"That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help!" Donna shrugged.

The Doctor shook his head. "That's not helping."

They heard the woman chuckling and the Doctor got furious. "Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?"

"High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas Night." The woman's voice answered.

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!" The Doctor looked at the monitor.

"Who are you with such command?"

"I'm the Doctor." He said.

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor-man, for you will be sick at heart." The woman's voice said and the Doctor couldn't help but to look at Rose. She was looking at him as well.

The alien creature teleported herself into the chamber, snarling and growling.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "The Racnoss... but that's impossible, you're one of the Racnoss!"

"Empress of the Racnoss." She said.

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or... are you the only one?"

"Such a sharp mind."

"That's it, the last of your kind." He turned his head to Donna and Rose. "The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago, billions. They were carnivores, omnivores, they devoured whole planets."

"Racnoss are born starving, is that our fault?" The Empress said.

"They eat people?" Donna stared at the creature in shock.

"H C Clements, did he wear those- those erm, black and white shoes?" The Doctor coughed.

"He did!" Donna answered. "We used to laugh, we used to call him the fat cat in spats."

The Doctor nodded and pointed to a web on the ceiling - a pair of black and white shoes still attached to the unfortunate H C Clements could just be seen poking out.

"Oh, my God!" Donna covered her mouth.

The Empress chuckled. "Mm, my Christmas dinner."

"You shouldn't even exist! Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss - they were wiped out." The Doctor scoffed.

Lance appeared on a balcony above the Racnoss', unbeknownst to her. Donna spotted him and Lance motioned for her to stay silent.

"Except for me." The Empress said.

Donna tried to distract her. "But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles?'

Lance descended the stairs, axe at the ready. Rose was following his actions closely, ready to help if needed.

"Look at me, you!" Donna shouted. "Look me in the eye and tell me."

The Empress chuckled. "The bride is so feisty!"

Donna frowned. "Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big... thing. But a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!"

Lance swung the axe and the Empress swung around and hissed at the last moment. Then he stopped and started laughing along with the Empress. Rose frowned and threw a hidden look at the Doctor. He looked worried. She moved a bit closer to the Empress, trying to reach the axe that Lance was holding, before he had dropped it down.

Lance looked at the Empress. "That was a good one. Your face!"

"Lance is funny." The Empress chuckled again.

"What?" Donna looked at them in horror.

The Doctor said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Donna looked at him. "Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!"

Rose was just right behind Lance's back and froze at her words. Lance didn't look back though, he stared at her pityingly. "God, she's thick." Donna looked right back at him, so confused and he continued. "Months I had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map.

Donna looked at him uncomprehending. "I don't understand."

"How did you meet him?" They Doctor asked, trying to buy Rose more time.

"In the office." Donna answered.

"He made you coffee." The Doctor noticed.

Donna squealed. "What?"

"Every day, I made you coffee.' Lance spoke as though he was addressing an idiot.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months." The Doctor said carefully.

"He was poisoning me?"

"It was all there in the job title - the Head of Human Resources." The Doctor frowned.

"This time, it's personnel." Lance grinned. He and the Racnoss laughed.

Donna looked at them with confusion. "But... we were getting married."

Lance sighed with frustration. "Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap - "oh, Brad and Angelina - is Posh pregnant?" X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me, dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia." Donna listened to this torrent of abuse with an expression of increasing hurt and confusion and Lance continued. "I deserve a medal."

The Doctor looked at Rose just for a brief moment. It looked for him that she's already gotten the axe. "Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you? Her consort?"

Lance pointed at Donna. "It's better than a night with her".

"But I love you." Donna said quietly.

"That's what made it easy." Lance looked at her coldly. "It's like you said, Doctor - the big picture - what's the point of it all if the Human Race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to... go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?"

"Who is this little physician?" The Empress asked.

Lance shrugged. "What she said - Martian."

The Doctor made a face. "Oh, I'm sort of... homeless. But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's gonna help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

Lance looked around and then back at the Doctor. "I think he wants us to talk."

The Empress agreed. "I think so too."

"Well, tough! All we need is Donna!" Lance moved a step closer.

"Kill this chattering little doctor-man!" The Empress looked back. "And his companion!"

Donna moved to stand in front of the Doctor. "Don't you hurt him!"

"No, no, it's all right." He looked at Rose. "Rose…"

"No, I won't let them!" Donna scoffed, but followed his look. "I'm sorry, Doctor."

The Empress shouted. "At arms!"

The robots pointed their guns at the Doctor and Rose.

"Ah, now. Except." He tried to bring all the attention to him.

The Empress shouted again. "Take aim!"

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious—" He put his hands up.

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots." The Empress grinned. "But your little companion over here…"

"Just- just- just- hold on, just a tick, just a tiny- just a little- tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So, reverse it... the spaceship comes to her." He once again tweaked the tube of Huon particles which caused both the particles in the tube and inside Donna to glow. Rose used the moment and ran to them, jumping off of the platform.

"Fire!" Screamed the Empress.

The robots fired their guns, but too late - the TARDIS had already materialized around them and the Doctor, Donna and Rose were safe inside.

The Doctor darted to the console. "Off we go!"

"My key! My key!" The Empress yelled. The TARDIS dematerialized, impervious to the bullets hitting it.

"Oh, you know what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied. And now we're gonna use it." He looked at Rose and winked at her. The TARDIS spun through the vortex. "We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene! I've always wanted to see this. Rose - we're going further back than I've ever been before."

Rose shook her head with a grin on her face. "Why I think I've heard that before?" They both laugh, but then their looks fell on Donna. Her shoulders were shuddering with the silent tears poured down her cheeks.

The TARDIS, having arrived at its destination, clicked quietly as it cools down. The Doctor peered around the console at the miserable Donna sat in one of the chairs. Rose was trying to calm her, rubbing her arms.

"We've arrived... want to see?" He said impatiently, exchanging looks with Rose.

"I s'pose." Donna sniffed.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Rose gave her an encouraging smile.

The Doctor swung the monitor round. "Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best." He went to the doors and looked at Rose and Donna. "Come on." Donna got off her place resignedly and joined him along with Rose. He grinned. "No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first… two."

"All I want to see is my bed." Donna sniffed, but Rose stand close to the Doctor already curious what it was outside.

"Donna Noble, Rose Tyler - welcome to the creation of the Earth." He opened the doors onto a spectacular sight. Donna's mouth fell open. The sun shined through beautiful coloured dust and gas clouds, enormous rocks floating around.

"How far back are we?" Rose looked stunned.

"We've gone back 4.6 billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas." He pointed. "That's the Sun over there, brand new. Just beginning to burn."

Donna was finally able to speak. "Where's the Earth?"

"All around us... in the dust." The Doctor grinned.

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just... tiny." Donna muttered.

"No, but that's what you do." The Doctor shrugged. "The human race. Making sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed."

"So, I came out of all this?" Donna looked the view with disbelief.

"Isn't that brilliant?" The Doctor chuckled and took Rose's hand. She remembered the day when they've watched the end of the Earth, so far away in the Future. She leaned her head on his shoulder, enjoying the few quiet moments now, knowing that they're about to end soon.

A massive chunk of rock floated lazily past the TARDIS.

Donna made a face. "I think that's the Isle of Wight."

The Doctor and Rose laughed and he said. "Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in, everything, piling in until you get the..."

Donna finished. "Earth."

"But the question is... what was that first rock?" Rose muttered and looked up to see his face. "Am I right, Doctor?" He nodded and watched how a star shaped rock emerged through the clouds.

"Look." Donna pointed it.

"The Racnoss..." The Doctor whispered. He rushed back to the console and turned a wheel frantically. "Hold on - the Racnoss are hiding from the war! What's it doing?"

The rocks, the particles of dust and gas, they were all zooming towards the Racnoss as though drawn by a magnetic force.

"Exactly what you said." Donna muttered.

The Doctor ran back to the door to look. "Oh, they didn't just bury something at the centre of the Earth... they became the centre of the Earth. The first rock." The TARDIS suddenly shudders violently and they are nearly knocked off their feet.

"What was that?" Donna shouted.

"Trouble." Rose was the one to answer her. She looked at the Doctor and he nodded. Then she slammed the doors shut.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna struggled to keep their balance as the TARDIS shudders and tips.

Donna yelled over the noise. "What the hell's it doing?"

"Remember that little trick I pulled - particles pulling particles. It works in reverse - they're pulling us back!" The Doctor answered her. He desperately tried to pilot the TARDIS but it was beyond his control as they whirled through the vortex.

"Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?"

"Backseat driver. Oh! Wait a minute!" He pulled out the extrapolator from underneath the console. "The extrapolator! Can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!" The TARDIS materialized back in the chamber.


	7. Chapter Seven: It's Christmas, pt4

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: It's Christmas, pt.4**

The Doctor whacked the extrapolator. "Now!" The TARDIS disappeared and reappeared down the corridor. The Doctor, Rose and Donne emerged from it. "We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on!"

They started running and suddenly the Empress felt their presence. "She is close! The holy bride in white. Find her! Find her!"

Meanwhile the Doctor, Rose and Donna arrived at the doorway leading up to the Thames Flood Barrier.

Donna looked around out of breath and scared. "But what do we do?"

The Doctor seemingly listened behind the door with a stethoscope. "I don't know! I make it up as I go along! But trust me, I've got a history."

"But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles - but what for? Donna scoffed.

"There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but my people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss are stuck." The Doctor stated.

Two robots grabbed Donna and Rose from behind, covering their mouths so they couldn't scream and dragged them away.

The Doctor didn't notice at first. "They've just been in hibernation for billions of years. Frozen. Dead. Kaput! So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet." He finally looked behind him and notices that they were gone. He groaned and looked up and down the empty corridor. Then he opened the door with his sonic screwdriver, only to be confronted with an armed robot.

Donna, who had joined Lance tied up in the web on the ceiling, scoffed. "I hate you."

"Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart." Lance scoffed.

Meanwhile Rose was nowhere to be seen and the Empress chuckled. "My golden couple. Together at last - your awful wedded life. Tell me; do you want to be released?"

"Yes!" Donna and Lance said in one voice.

"You're supposed to say "I do"." The Empress said.

Lance looked terrified. "Ha. No chance."

"Say it!" The Empress yelled.

Lance looked at Donna. "I do."

"I do." Donna repeated.

"I don't." The Empress cackled. "Activate the particles. Purge every last one!" Donna and Lance both began to glow again. "And release!" The Empress shouted. The particles extracted themselves from Donna and Lance and zoomed down the hole in the ground. "The secret heart unlocks. And they will waken from their sleep of Ages.'

Donna shouted. "Who will? What's down there?"

Lance looked annoyed. "How thick are you?"

"My children, the long lost Racnoss. Now will be born to feast on flesh!" The Empress said in delight. The chirping of the spiders and the patters of their feet could now be heard coming up the hole. "The web-star shall come to me. My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web."

"Use her! Not me! Use her!" Lance screamed.

"Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady-friend. The Empress does not approve." The Empress laughed and the web around Lance loosened, and he tumbled down the hole.

"Laaaaaance!" Donna shouted. She finally looked around for Rose. A cold chill ran down her spine. What had happened to her new friend?

Meanwhile the star off the Racnoss descends over the Thames. The confused Londoners pointed up at it in wonder and awe.

The Empress shouted. "Harvest the humans! Reduce them to meat."

What looked like bolts of lightning shot out of the points of the stars, killing everything they touched. The crowds below ran for cover, screaming. One of the robots ascended the stairs running up the side of the chamber.

The Empress looked around. "My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them!" She hissed and turned to the robot. "So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor-man."

The Doctor removed the mask and the cloak. "Oh well. Nice try. I've got you, Donna!" His eyes was searching for Rose. She was still nowhere to be seen and he had worried already. He aimed his sonic screwdriver up at Donna and the web loosened.

Donna screeched. "I'm gonna fall!"

The Doctor shouted. "You're gonna swing!" Sure enough, she swung right over the hole on one of the stands of web and towards the Doctor. With his arms outstretched, he screamed. "I've got ya!"

Donna screamed and swung right underneath the Doctor and smashed into the wall with a dull bang. The Empress smirked.

"... oh. Sorry." The Doctor muttered.

Donna was sprawled out on her back below him. "Thanks for nothing."

The Empress chuckled. "The doctor-man amuses me."

He looked up at her. "Empress of the Racnoss - I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now."

"These men are so funny." The Empress answered instead.

The Doctor insisted. "What's your answer?"

The Empress chuckled. "Oh - I'm afraid I have to decline."

The Doctor scoffed. "What happens next is your own doing.

"I'll show you what happens next." She hissed. "At arms!" The robots raised their guns. "Take aim!" They aimed. "And—"

The Doctor said quietly. "Relax." The robots went limp.

Donna looked up at him. "What did you do?"

"Guess what I've got, Donna?" He produced the remote control from one of his pockets. "Pockets."

Donna blinked. "How did that fit in there?"

The Doctor shrugged. "They're bigger on the inside."

The Empress hissed. "Robo-forms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh."

Just by this time, Donne noticed where Rose was. She was just few feet away from her, lying on the floor and motionless. She ran to the blond girl and turned her around. Her face was pale and apparently she had problems with her breathing. "Oh, no!" Donna knelt close to Rose, placing her head in her lap and looked up the Doctor, shaking her head. She saw his face went dark. He had noticed his Rose as well. Then something clicked in him

The Doctor scoffed and his face went darker. "Oh, but I'm not from Mars."

"Then where?" The Empress looked oblivious.

"My home planet is far away and long-since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey." The Doctor pronounced the last word slowly.

The Empress was suddenly full of anger. "They murdered the Racnoss!"

"I warned you. You did this." He said with cold flames in his eyes, producing a handful of baubles.

The Empress was in panic. "No! No! Don't! No!"

The Doctor threw several handfuls of the baubles into the air. Some surrounded the Empress and some smashed into the walls of the corridor, destroying them and letting the water from the Thames rush though in torrents. Another bauble exploded, causing a fire at the Empress' feet. She wailed as water flooded into the chamber and down the hole.

The Empress screamed. "My children!"

The Doctor just stood there, watching in silence, surrounded by fire and water, while the river swirled down the hole like it's a plughole. He didn't even look at Rose again. It felt too painful to see her like this. He was just staring in the nothing and didn't care for anything right now.

The Empress screamed hysterical again and in torturous pain as she was consumed by the flames. "No! My children! My children!"

Donna looked around in horror. She felt Rose move slightly and letting out a painful sigh. Then Donna looked up and screamed. "Doctor! You can stop now! She's _alive_! Did you hear me? ALIVE!"

The Doctor couldn't stop at fist. He watched the Racnoss writhe and wail in agony with dark eyes, full of some secret pain and then he finally looked down, noticing Donna and Rose. Then he blinked, as if he was trying to understand what he had just heard.

He jumped down, taking Rose in his arms and shouting at Donna. "Come on! Time I got you out!"

The Doctor and Donna ran up the stairs, soaking wet. He felt Rose relaxed in his arms, but she was breathing and that was all he needed for now.

Meanwhile the Empress shouted. "Transport me!" And she teleported herself back to her web in the sky. "Oh, they will suffer! So suffer! This planet shall be scorched!" She pronounced while her ship vanished in the sky.

"But what about the Empress?" Donna turned around to ask the Doctor while they're still climbing up the ladder.

The Doctor was careful, carrying Rose in his arms and answered almost quietly. "She's used up all her Huon energy - she's defenceless!"

By this time a huge army tanks rumbled down the streets of London and aimed their cannons up at the star. Cannon balls shot at the star from all directions and it quickly fell to pieces until finally it burst into flame and disintegrated completely, the Empress and all. The Doctor and Donna had reached the top of the ladder and they clambered out into the night, both looking up the sky and realized that the Racnoss had been destroyed.

"Just... there's one problem." Donna said after catching her breath.

"What's that?" The Doctor was still holding Rose in his arms. She had rested her head on his shoulder and he could feel her soft breath on his neck.

"We've drained the Thames." Donna nodded at the river. Sure enough, the Thames was completely emptied of water. The Doctor and Donna started chuckling once more.

Soon after that they went back into the TARDIS. The Doctor made sure that it would materialize across the road from Donna's house. She and the Doctor stepped outside. He had taken Rose into her room. She needed a rest.

"There we go." He said. "Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything."

"More than I've done." Donna shrugged.

The Doctor scanned her. "Nope! All the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine."

"Yeah, but apart from that... I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of." She chuckled bitterly.

"I couldn't save him." The Doctor said simply.

"He deserved it." Donna shrugged. The Doctor raised his eyebrows and Donna's face softens. "No, he didn't. She looked round at the house. "I'd better get inside. They'll be worried."

The Doctor smiled softly. "Best Christmas present they could have." They watched Sylvia and Geoff embraced each other through the window. "Oh, no, I forgot - you hate Christmas." He said all of sudden.

Donna nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Even if it snows?" The Doctor grinned. He tweaked a hidden switch on the TARDIS and a ball of light shots out of the top and exploded like a firework in the sky into softly falling snow. Donna laughed with delight.

"I can't believe you did that!" She said.

The Doctor shrugged casually. "Oh, basic atmospheric excitation." He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Merry Christmas." She said and he looked back at TARDIS, thinking of Rose.

"And you." He finally said. "So... what will you do with yourself now?"

"Not getting married for starters." Donna answered. "And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I dunno... travel... see a bit more of planet Earth... walk in the dust. Just... go out there and do something."

"Well…" The Doctor trailed off. "You could always come with us."

"No." Donna smiled and shook her head.

"Okay." The Doctor quickly agreed.

"I can't..."

"No, that's fine." He put his hands in the pockets of his suit.

"No, but really... everything we did today... do you live your life like that?"

"... Not all the time." The Doctor scratched the back of his head. "We also have… fun… sometimes."

"I think you do." Donna smiled. "And I couldn't."

"But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful." The Doctor grinned.

"And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you were stood there like... I don't know... a stranger. And then you made it snow - I mean, you scare me to death!"

"Well then." He said after a short silence, remembering that moment. It was the moment when he thought he had lost Rose.

"Tell you what I will do though - Christmas dinner." Donna interrupted his dark thoughts. "Oh, come on."

"I don't do that sort of thing." The Doctor said. "And I have to go back to Rose."

Donna just nodded and he disappeared inside the TARDIS and it begins to dematerialize. That's when Donna realized she'd never going to see him again.

"Doctor! Doctor!" She yelled. The engines stopped and the Doctor popped his head outside the door.

"Blimey, you can shout."

"Am I ever gonna see you again?"

The Doctor grinned. "If we're lucky."

"Just... promise me one thing; take care of her… your Rose? Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you. "

The Doctor went silent for a moment and then said quietly "Yeah. Thanks then, Donna - good luck - and just... be magnificent."

"I think I will, yeah." Donna smiled.

The Doctor smiled in return and retreated back into the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" She shouted again.

The Doctor opened the door with mock exasperation. "Oh, what is it now?"

"That friend of yours... you love her that much?

The Doctor paused and then said quietly with a lump in his throat. "She's my Rose."

He closed the door for the last time and instead of its usual dematerialization, the TARDIS shots up into the night sky. Donna watched with a sad smile and then walked back home. The Doctor simply sighed and went to Rose's room. He sat on her bed, watching her in her sleep. That was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in a while.


	8. Chapter Eight: The new one

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The new one**

Rose couldn't believe she fell asleep. She felt so restless these days, as if she didn't need sleeping at all. However, when she woke up, she found out that it as all quiet. Not a single sound escaped from TARDIS. That was weird, because she knew the Doctor well. He always had something to fix. Always had something to tell to his TARDIS, which sometimes, Rose found pretty weird. However, he insisted that the TARDIS was a living thing. Therefore, she needed a good "conversation". He grinned every time when he was saying that and Rose couldn't help, but smile in return.

Right now it was quiet. Too quiet. She frowned, getting off the bed and walking to the main room - the heart of the TARDIS. The Doctor wasn't there and she started to worry about him. It was strange though. When she had first met him, and fell in love with him, she was way more calmer. However, after he had regenerated, he fear for his well-being increased. The reason was simple - he was so much different this time. His moods were changing like the leaves of the trees. He could be happy and joyful at one moment and beyond angry and ruthless at the other. His smile was able to melt the ice, but at the same time he was able to make the person suffer like never before. So, that led him into many and complicated situations.

She walked out the TARDIS and her jaw almost dropped down. She could see a hospital slowly floating down from the sky. Rose could bet where the Doctor was now. She frowned and walked back into the TARDIS, taking the sofa near the heart of the ship.

"He's crazy!" She muttered under her nose and TARDIS hummed. "No, he's beyond crazy!" TARDIS hummed again as if it was answering her. Rose simply shook her head and waited for him to return. It took him awhile though. She stopped counting the minutes after the first hour. Apparently, he was quite busy.

Then the door opened and she saw him walking in with a cheeky grin on his lips. He wasn't alone though. A dark haired black girl was following him. And she was pretty. Rose frowned even more, crossing her arms on her chest. They still hadn't noticed her.

"Wow!" The girl said. "It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor mouthed the last sentence with her and then said. "Is it? I hadn't noticed. He shut the door behind her, throwing his coat aside. "All right, then, let's get going."

"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" Martha looked around, but she still was with her back to Rose.

"Well, sometimes I have guests." The Doctor shrugged, apparently he hadn't noticed Rose as well. "I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had - there was recently a friend of mine. Rose, her name is, Rose. And... we are together… still. Anyway."

"Where is she now?" Martha chuckled and Rose finally rose up her voice with frustration.

"In here!"

The Doctor turned around and darted to her. "Rose! Hey, look who I found?" He pointed at Martha and she waived. "She saved my life."

"It's nice-" Martha started, but Rose interrupted her.

"What?" She turned to the Doctor.

"Oh, we were on the Moon. No air. Chased by aliens." The Doctor grinned. "Fun!" Then he turned to Martha. "Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home"

"You're the one that kissed me." Martha imply shrugged.

Rose glared at the Doctor. "You… WHAT?"

"That was a genetic transfer." He put his hands up.

"And if you will wear a tight suit... " Martha continued, obviously completely oblivious what was going on in fact.

"Now... don't!" The Doctor scoffed and pointed at her.

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date..."

"A date?" Rose got furious.

"For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans." Martha grinned.

"Stop it." The Doctor looked a bit worried.

"Yes, I got that." Martha looked around. "You don't look like alien though and you don't kiss like one."

Rose was furious. TARDIS hummed loudly this time as if she was supporting her. "Ah, I told you it meant nothing." The Doctor shrugged and threw Rose a look.

Rose simply got off her place and turned her back to them, trying to stay unnoticed while heading for her room. Maybe she had to pack her bags and go... where? Is this how it had to end? The Doctor got tired of her? That was strange, because she just had felt that she belonged here. She had even began to understand TARDIS.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted at her, but she proceeded walking. "Rose!"

"Leaving." She just answered, her hands clenched in fists.

"What?" Rose didn't know how he did it, but he appeared right in front of her.

"For 900 years old you have a pretty good hearing!" She scoffed and tried to walk pass him.

"Blimey!" He grabbed her arms and forced her to stop. "Rose, what's gotten into you?"

She looked up at him. "I'm not needed here and I'm leaving."

"Where?" A dark shadow passed through his eyes. "You don't have where to go."

"I did it for you, but apparently... I didn't have to." She sounded way bitter than she thought she would be.

"Excuse me?" Martha's voice interrupted them, but the Doctor didn't even look at her.

"Not now!" He simply scoffed and his eyes gazed Rose. "What happened, Rose? We were perfectly fine when I left you sleeping this morning."

It took her a moment to answer. "You know pretty well how I feel about you." He tried to talk, but she didn't let him. "It's okay, I don't need anything in return. That doesn't mean I have to suffer every time you change your mind. Just please, let me leave."

"No." He simply stated and her eyes narrowed. "Just because I don't say anything, that doesn't mean..."

"You kissed her." Rose pushed him away and pointed at Martha, who was standing awkwardly at the other side of the main room in TARDIS. "Kissed. _HER!_"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything!" The Doctor stated again. "It was to save her life! And... well, mine as well."

"So, you're kissing people to save lives?" She blinked and TARDIS hummed as an unison with her mood. "How generous of you."

"Rose..." He frowned.

"So... Madame de Pompadour was also... an act of saving?" Rose scoffed. "Who else? Ah, I've got it! You kissed ME! Who else? Maybe I should ask TARDIS, she's going to tell me better! Now Martha? Who's the next in the line?"

"Rose, you're not acting rational." His eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me." Martha tried again.

"NOT NOW!" The Doctor and Rose shouted at the same time.

"I'm thinking as a human and from my point of view, this is wrong! BEYOND!" Rose turned around, ready to leave. He stopped her again.

"I didn't know you remembered that kiss." The Doctor muttered. "Yes, I wanted to save you... but, I could've done it another way. I-I wanted it."

"Just like you wanted the others, huh?"

"WHAT?"

"I get that you're lonely... but that doesn't mean I have to stay here and watch it." Rose lowered her voice. "I'm a human. When you're human you love in a different way. You love strong and your heart can be broken." She paused. "I'm going to save mine now."

"Rose...I-" He sighed, but his hands were holding her tightly. "I'm sorry."

She thought she couldn't hear him well. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry." The Doctor touched her cheek and she couldn't help but to lean on his palm. "I've never wanted to hurt you. Tell me you understand."

"No." She said quietly. "I can't do that... and I'm sorry. I don't want you to change. You're not human..."

"I know, but... you promised me forever, remember?" A small grin appeared on his lips. "If that means no kissing... I can deal with that."

"Excuse me!" Martha's voice finally got their attention. She was staring at the console in the middle of the room. It was pulsating. "I think it's… moving!"

"Of course it's moving." Rose frowned. "She's like this ever since I woke up this morning."

"It's evening now, Rose." The Doctor coughed.

"You've been gone all day!" She punched his shoulder. "You left me here all alone! ALONE! You should've woken me up!"

The Doctor started at her for a moment and then he placed his hand on a side of her face. "You needed a break, Rose."

"I feel perfectly fine!" She insisted. "And what happened with Donna? Is she okay? She's safe? There were robots there, lots of robots. Then… there was a light. A big, bright light… Then I've heard something like singing… Oh, it was so beautiful. Then… I woke up here." Rose frowned again. "Doctor, what happened?"

"Oh, Rose…" He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You should've stayed home, with your mother. You shouldn't have done all this for me."

"What? What have I done?" Rose looked at him with confusion. "Doctor!"

The TARDIS hummed and shocked. Then the Doctor looked around. "Later." He kissed Rose on her forehead. "I'll tell you later." Then as if something had pushed him into action, he darted to the console. "Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomalizer. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally - the hand brake. Ready?"

Martha looked at him. "No?"

"Where are we going?" Rose shook her head and joined him. "Do you know?"

The Doctor winked at her. "I don't know, but that's more fun, don't you think? Off we go." He pulled the hand brake. The TARDIS jolted and shook. He fell back. Rose couldn't help, but laugh.

Martha looked amused. "Blimey, it's a bit bumpy."

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones." He grinned and Rose helped him to get on his feet. "There, now it's better."

"Still don't get why you needed me." Martha wiggled her brows.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life." He shrugged.

"Still think you should've woken me up." Rose muttered under her nose. "I could've helped you."

"You're here and that's enough for me." He said quietly, so only she could hear him.

They stared at each other for a moment and the TARDIS hurtled through the vortex. Inside the TARDIS the Doctor turned a wheeled control while Martha held on to the console to remain steady.

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?"

**"**Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't wanna know. It just does. Hold on tight!" He practically climbed onto the console. Martha was knocked to the floor and the Doctor fell off the console. Only Rose was on her feet.

**"**Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" Martha got off the floor.

**"**Yes, and I failed it." He grabbed his coat and took Rose's hand. "Now, make the most of it." He handed Martha her jacket with his free hand. "I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door..." He walks with Rose to the door. "Brave new world."  
**  
**"Where are we?" Martha followed them.

**"**Take a look." The Doctor grinned and Rose opened the door.

"After you." She said to Martha and gave the Doctor a look once she was outside. "For the record – I don't like it."

"You took Mickey." The Doctor muttered. "I let you do that."

"Actually…" Rose hissed. "You took him and I was against it, remember?"

"But he found his place." He said pensively.

"And I've found mine, but still… I'm voicing my opinion now." Rose nodded.

"Noted." The Doctor nodded as well and they followed Martha outside.

They walked outside and onto an Elizabethan street at night with people milling about. Martha looked completely shocked. "Oh, you are kidding me. You are _so_kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?"

The Doctor grinned. "Elizabethan England, 1599"


	9. Chapter Nine: My Rose, pt1

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: My Rose, pt.1**

Martha looked like a kid on Christmas while they were walking outside the Elizabethian England, while The Doctor and Rose were following her close behind holding hands.

Suddenly Martha turned around.** "**But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

**"**Of course we can. Why do you ask?" Rose gave her a strange look.

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race." Martha started explaining, walking backwards with her face to them.

"Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" The Doctor chuckled.

Martha just shook her head and turned around, continuing walking. "What if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?"

"You planning to?" The Doctor looked at Rose and she chuckled quietly.

"No." Martha shrugged with her hands in her pockets.

"Well, then." The Doctor simply said.

"This is London." Martha said again.

"I think so. Right about 1599." Rose confirmed.

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right?" Martha stopped all of a sudden and looked back at them. "I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"Oh." Rose said simply.

"Why would they do that?" The Doctor in the other hand looked completely oblivious.

Martha pointed at her face. "Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

"I'm not even human." The Doctor shrugged. "Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." He pointed something. "They've got recycling." Aman shoveled manure. The Doctor continued. "Water cooler moment."

Two men conversed at a water barrel. They walked past a man preaching about the end of the world. He was just saying "... and the world will be consumed by flame!"

The Doctor muttered. "Global warming." Then he grinned. "Oh, yes, and... entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to..." The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand and they ran around a corner. Martha was following them close by. "Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetradecagon — 14 sides — containing the man himself."

Martha's face was priceless. "Whoa, you don't mean... is Shakespeare in there?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, yes." He winked at Rose and then looked at Martha. "Miss Jones, will you accompany us to the theatre?"

"Yes, Mr. Smith… and Rose, I will."

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Mister Smith?" She muttered.

"Long story, tell you later." He shrugged. "Now, Martha… When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare."

"Then I could get sectioned!" Martha clapped her hands.

Inside the Globe Theatre looked like packed house. Everyone were applauding and cheering. Actors onstage were taking their bows.

"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah." Martha grinned.

The Doctor just shook his head. "London never changes."

Rose looked around. Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare." She shouted with her fist in air. "Author! Author!" The Doctor gave her a strange look. "Do people shout that? Do they shout "Author"?" She gave him a cheeky grin.

A man in the crowd, standing nearby Martha picked up Rose's chant and it soon spreaded.

The Doctor looked around. "Well... they do now."

Shakespeare came out and took an exaggerated bow and blew kisses. Audience went wild and cheered even louder.

"He's a bit different from his portraits." Martha said.

A good-looking young woman, was sitting alone in a box dressed in court finery. She removed a small doll from a pouch. No one seemed to notice her. Even the Doctor.

"Genius." He was busy explaining the history to Martha. "He's a genius - THE genius. The most human, Human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

"Shut your big fat mouths!" Said Shakespeare and the audience laughed.

"Oh, well." The Doctor looked disappointed.

Rose chuckled. "You should never meet your heroes."

"You have excellent taste!" Shakespeare continued. "I'll give you that." He pointed to man in audience. "Oh, that's a wig!"

The good-looking girl, who was watching on a balcony, twirled her hand about the tuft of hair on the doll and muttered. "Wind the craft of ancient harm. The time approaches for our charm."

Meanwhile Shakespeare was saying. "I know what you're all saying. 'Loves Labour's Lost', that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." He bowed. The good-looking womn kissed the doll and Shakespeare jerked upright. "When? Tomorrow night." Audience cheered and the woman was pleased while the cast was stunned. Shakespeare continued. "The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labour's Won'!"

Audience applauded loudly and the Doctor remained quiet. He looked at Rose. She had a pensive look just like his one. He had to admit that when it came to trouble, she had the same nose as his. She was slowly turning into his second half.

The Doctor, Rose and Martha left the theatre with the rest of the crowd.

Martha frowned with confusion. "I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Loves Labour's Won'."

"Exactly — the lost play." The Doctor pointed out. "It doesn't exist — only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. No one knows why."

"Have you got a mini-disk or something? We could tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint." Martha looked at him.

"No." The Doctor and Rose said in the same voice.

"That would be bad?" Martha pouted.

"Very." Answered Rose.

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?" Martha sighed.

"Well, I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a bit longer." He looked at Rose with apologizing look. She just squeezed his hand. "Okay, let's join Mister Shakespeare then." The Doctor said, approaching to the Elephant Inn. The door was slightly opened and he knocked, walking in, along with Rose. "Hello! Excuse me! I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"

Shakespeare frowned. "Oh no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove—" He noticed Rose standing close to the Doctor. "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me." He nodded at the two guys, sitting next to him. "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muse." Said the mistress of the Inn.

"Uh, I don't think so." The Doctor didn't let go of Rose's hand. She gave him a strange look.

Shakespeare looked at Martha. "Sweet lady." She sat on the table. "Such unusual clothes. So... fitted."

"Um, verily, forsooth, egads." Martha grinned.

The Doctor frowned. "No, no, don't do that. Don't." He held out the psychic paper to Shakespeare. "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and these are my companions, Miss Martha Jones and Miss Rose Tyler.

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank." Shakespeare looked amused. He looked back at Rose. "Rose you say? Such sweet name-"

The Doctor interrupted him. "Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius."

Martha peered on the paper. "No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones. It says so."

Shakespeare tilted his head. "And I say it's blank."

Rose looked at Martha. "Psychic paper. Um, long story." She watched as the Doctor put the psychic paper away.

"Psychic." Shakespeare looked intrigued. "Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?"

"What did you say?" Martha looked confused already.

"Oops." Shakespeare smiled. "Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric..."

Martha sighed. "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"It's political correctness gone mad. Um, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia." The Doctor answered.

"And that sweet Rose of yours?" Shakespeare reached out and kissed Rose's hand. "Her beauty can only measure the beauty of a real rose."

"Oh, thank you." Rose blushed and the Doctor pulled her away from Shakespeare's hands. "Oi!" She muttered. "You're being rude again?"

"Protective." The Doctor scoffed and Shakespeare laughed.

"Oh, I see."

A gentleman rushed into the room. "Excuse me!" He said. "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

Shakespeare sighed. "Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round."

The gentleman scoffed. "I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!"

"I can't, Lynley" Shakespeare frowned.

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled." Lynley frowned.

The woman who was standing unnoticed in the theatre, slipped in the room. She was staring at Lynley, unnoticed again.

"It's all go, 'round here, isn't it?" Martha said meanwhile.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, 'Love's Labours Won' will never be played." Lynley insisted and then left the room.

"Well, then... mystery solved. That's 'Love's Labours Won' over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know... more mysterious." Martha sighed and just then they heard screaming from outside.

They all rushed out to the street where Lynley was spitting up water.

"It's that Lynley bloke." Martha rushed to him.

"What's wrong with him? Leave it to men— I'm a doctor." He goes to Lynley's side.

"So am I – near enough." Martha insisted.

Lynley fell to the ground. The Doctor stood up and ran to look down the street.

Martha leaned down over Lynely's body, listening for heartbeat and breathing. "Gotta get the heart going. Mr Lynley, c'mon, can you hear me? You're gonna be all right." She prepared to start mouth-to-mouth as the Doctor returned and water gushed from Lynley's mouth.

"What the hell is that?" Martha squealed.

The Doctor stopped close to Rose and looked at her. "I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water — he drowned and then... I dunno, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." He then looked at the hostess of the Inn. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away. "

The woman nodded. "Yes, sir."

The woman from the theatre joined them. "I'll do it, ma'am." She walks away with a satisfied smirk.

The Doctor crouched back down beside the body, while Rose gave the strange girl a suspicious look. She was about to say something, but Martha interrupted her.

"And why are you telling them that?"

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft." The Doctor said patiently.

"Okay, what was it then?" Martha insisted.

"Witchcraft." He said.

When they walked inside of the Inn, the hostess looked at them with a smile. "I got you rooms, Sir Doctor." She said and pointed them the direction, then left.  
Shakespeare sighed. "Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

"Where a woman can do what she likes." Martha answered.

Shakespeare looked at the Doctor. "And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading." The Doctor answered right away

Shakespeare nodded. "A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do. And yet, you've found your Rose, I see." He bowed slightly at Rose and she blushed again. Then he turned to Martha. "And you, you look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me."

"I think we should say good night." Martha coughed, leaving the room, while Rose frowned.

"I must work." Shakespeare said finally. "I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours."

The Doctor took Rose's hand and they stood by the door. "All the world's a stage." He said with a pensive smile.

"Hm, I might use that. Good night, Doctor." Shakespeare smiled.

"Nighty-night, Shakespeare." Said the Doctor and walked out the room. Rose followed him.

They walked into their room and Rose sat on the small bed. She looked at the Doctor and sighed. "I don't like this."

"What?" He flopped onto the bed next to her.

"Everything here." Rose said pensively. "Something is not quite right."

"Okay." The Doctor leaned his head on the headboard. "What is it?"

"I think I've read about such thing before." Rose sighed and leaned on the bed, close to him. It was a small bed, so they almost touched each other. "Witchcraft you say? I think it's more like an alien… stuff."

The Doctor chuckled and turned around, staring at her. "Alien stuff?"

"Yes," Rose said. "It's like… there's something right in front of your eyes and you just… can't say what's wrong."

"Blimey! You're good!" He exhlimed.

"That… woman… no! That girl!" Rose bit her lower lip. "Did you notice her?"

"Uh… what girl?" He looked confused.

"She was there when Linley died… and she was inside of the Inn while he was there." Rose sighed. "Oh well, I'm almost sure she was there. And Shakespeare?"

"Yes?" The Doctor furrowed his brow.

"He's quite charming." Rose grinned.

"Charming?" The Doctor scoffed. "Charming!"

"Well, yes he is." Rose nodded. "He said I'm beautiful like the real rose."

The Doctor coughed and took Rose's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He looked her at her eyes and quoted:

_"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red than her lips' red;  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound;  
I grant I never saw a goddess go;  
My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:  
And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
As any she belied with false compare." _

Rose gasped, just staring at him. Her hand lay on a side of his face. She moved closer, carefully touching his lips with hers. He didn't pull back. Instead his hand lay on her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. And that was something real and something that she'd never dreamed before.


	10. Chapter Ten: My Rose, pt2

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: My Rose, pt.2**

When they lips touched it was like a fire and ice. It's been a long time since the Doctor had kissed another woman like that. Something more, Rose was a human. She was something different. The last time he had felt like this was so long ago. He pushed her gently onto her back, hovering over her. His fingers laced with hers. His lips never left her. It was like they both didn't need air. Their tongues danced together in a magical dance that left them breathless, but wanting more. And this time, Rose wasn't possessed. It was her. It was simply… her.

The Doctor finally pulled back, breathing heavily. He met her eyes, full of love for him. She loved him truly, unconditionally. She'd give her life for him, literally. In a way she already had done this, but she just didn't know yet. The Doctor was wondering when she was going to feel the change. His hand rested on her face.

"What?" Rose gave him a quizzical look.

He simply shook his head. "Nothing." Her skin was so soft, so humanly soft. Right now it was glowing like the sun. That soft and warm golden light, he had seen when she came back to save him. "You look beautiful." The Doctor said simply. He didn't want to scare her, not yet.

"You just looked at me like I'm…" She touched his face and he couldn't resist the need to lie on her palm. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

He sighed and lay back on the bed, but this time wrapping his arms around her. "Nothing." Then he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Nothing."

"I know you." Rose said, resting her head on his chest. "There's something that bothers you."

"You mean beside the fact that we're in Elizabethan England?" The Doctor tried to chuckle. "Blimey! That's a big problem."

"It's not something that we can't deal with, right?" Rose sighed, feeling safe and secure in his arms. "I meant… us."

"Us?" He trailed off. "What about us?"

"We kissed."

"Yep."

"Why we stopped?"

"Because-"

A sharp scream, interrupted them. They both jumped off the bed.

"That sounded like Martha!" Rose blinked.

"You think?" The Doctor was already on the door. "Let's go and find out!"

Soon after that they rushed into the Shakespeare's room. Martha was standing there, covering her mouth and staring at a woman's body on the floor. Shakespeare, previously asleep on his desk, now woke up with a start when they entered and stopped to examine the hostess body.

"Wha'? What was that?" Shakespeare muttered.

Rose ran to the window where she saw the silhouette of a witch on a broom flying in the sky. Martha followed her and gasped.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright." The Doctor sighed.

"Doctor?" Rose called him.

He joined her and Martha to the window. "What did you see?"

"A witch." Martha blinked. "A real witch!"

Rose just rolled her eyes. "She might look like a witch, but I don't think she really is… a human even. Am I right, Doctor?"

He gave her a proud smile. "That was good!"

Rose grinned. "Thanks."

They stayed with Shakespeare until down, trying to figure it out what it was. Martha was sitting at Shakespeare's desk, while the Doctor and Rose were having a quiet talk by the window. The Doctor was casually touching Rose's face from time to time. Rose was holding his left hand; her thumb sliding back and forth his one. It was like they were in their own world.

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey." Shakespeare shook his head, talking about the hostess. "She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

The Doctor looked at him. "Rage, rage against the dying of the light."

"I might use that." Shakespeare looked impressed.

"You can't. It's someone else's." The Doctor shook his head.

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you." Martha pointed out.

Shakespeare gave her a look. "You're accusing me?"

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches." She shrugged.

"I have? When was that?" Shakespeare looked at her with confusion.

"Not, not quite yet." The Doctor lowered his voice.

'Peter Streete spoke of witches." Shakespeare answered.

"Who's Peter Streete?" Martha looked interested.

Shakespeare sighed. "Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architect?" Rose looked at the Doctor.

"The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect!" He walked to the table and slammed his fist on the table. "The Globe! Come on!" He rushed off with Rose holding his hand, followed by Martha and Shakespeare.

They ran into the Globe and the Doctor and Rose went in the pit while Martha and Shakespeare stood onstage.

"The columns there, right?" He looked at Rose. "14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked... tell me, Will, why 14 sides?"

Shakespeare answered. "It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well."

"Why does that ring a bell? 14…" The Doctor mumbled.

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet." Rose tried to help him.

"So there is." He nodded, still pacing around. "Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. 14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets…Oh, my head. Tetradecagon... think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"This is just a theatre." Shakespeare shrugged.

"Oh, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time... Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..."

"It's like you're police box." Rose grinned. "Small wooden box with all that POWER inside."

"Oh. Oh, Rose Tyler, I lo—" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, just staring at her. Then just shook his head, as if he just refused to say the right words and kissed Rose's forehead. "I like you. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place... lost his mind." Shakespeare frowned.

"Why? What happened?" Martha asked.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?" The Doctor insisted.

"Bedlam." Shakespeare answered.

Martha looked interested. "What's Bedlam?"

"Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse."

"We're gonna go there. Right now. Come on." The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand on their way out of the theatre. Martha followed them as does Shakespeare.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand!" Shakespeare insisted and looked at the two young actors, who just entered the theatre. 'Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round. Learn it. Speak it. Back before curtain up. Remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know — the Queen might turn up."

"So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors." Shakespeare asked Martha. The Doctor and Rose were walking before them.

"This country's ruled by a woman." Martha explained.

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty." Shakespeare said, smiling.

"Whoa, Nelly!" Martha stopped. "I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

"But Martha, this is Town." Shakespeare shrugged.

"Come on. We can all have a good flirt later." The Doctor said over his shoulder.

Rose nudged him. "Are you serious, Doctor?"

Shakespeare chuckled. "Is that a promise?"

The Doctor just rolled his eyes. "Oh, 57 academics just punched the air. Now move!"

The Bethlem was a dark place. Loud screams and moans echoed as the Doctor, Rose, Martha and Shakespeare were led through the halls. They met the jailer, who promised to prepare Peter Streete for them and make him decent for the ladies.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" Martha frowned, looking around.

"Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia." Shakespeare looked at her.

"But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?" Martha insisted.

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose." Shakespeare said quietly.

"Mad in what way?" Rose looked at him with sympathy.

"You lost your son." The Doctor said softly and Rose gave him a strange look.

Shakespeare nodded. "My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Martha touched his shoulder briefly.

"It made me question everything." Shakespeare shrugged. "The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be... oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down." The Doctor tilted his head.

Shakespeare made a face. "Hm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

Soon after that the jailer called them. They walked down the hall to Peter Streete's cell and the jailer unlocked the door. He warned them to be careful and then left. The Doctor slowly approached to Peter Streete.

"Peter? Peter Streete?" He called him quietly.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him." Shakespeare was watching close behind.

The Doctor lay his hand on Peter's shoulder and called him once more. Peter's head jerked up and he looked at the Doctor with wild, glassy eyes and seemed like he wanted to speak.

"Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go." The Doctor pressed his hands to Peter's temple and let him fall back. Then crouched near him. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. THEIR design! The 14 walls — always 14. When the work was done," Peter suddenly laughed. "They sapped poor Peter's wits.

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" The Doctor asked quietly. "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?"

"All Hallows Street." Peter answered.

"Too many words." Suddenly a witch appeared close to the Doctor.

He went quickly went to Rose. Martha and Shakespeare stood behind him.

"What the hell?" Martha gasped.

"Just one touch of the heart." The witch laughed. Then she lay her hand on Peter's chest.

"No!" The Doctor screamed, but he couldn't do anything to save Peter.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare muttered.

"Who would be next, hmm? Just one touch." The witch was looking at Rose. "Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha shouted.

"That's not gonna work. The whole building's shouting that." Rose scoffed, looking at the witch.

"Who will die first, hmm?" The witch cackled.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor stepped in front of Rose.

"No! Don't!" Rose grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare looked at him

"No mortal has power over me." The witch laughed.

"Oh, but there's a power in words." The Doctor said and then looked back to Rose. "It's okay." He muttered, releasing himself from her hand. Then he turned his attention to the witch. "If I can find the right one — if I can just know you..."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us." The witch said.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here." The Doctor grinned. "Now think, think, think... Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy... ah, 14! That's it! 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!" He pointed at the witch and she wailed and disappeared.

Rose sighed with relief, while Martha and Shakespeare looked all confused.

"What did you do?" Martha asked.

"I named her." The Doctor said simply. "The power of a name. That's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic." Martha frowned.

"Well, it's just a different sort of science." The Doctor shrugged. "You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Rose walked to him.

"The end of the world." The Doctor answered quietly.


	11. Chapter Eleven: My Rose, pt 3

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: My Rose, pt. 3**

Back in the Inn, the Doctor was pacing around nervously. "The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

"Well, I'm going for real." Shakespeare was sitting near the window.

"But what do they want?" Martha was sitting near him.

The Doctor stopped for a moment to look at them. "A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?" Rose asked quietly, touching his arm briefly.

"I'm looking at the man with the words." The Doctor pointed at Shakespeare.

"Me? But I've done nothing." Shakespeare frowned.

"Hold on, though." Martha looked at him. "What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?"

"Finishing the play." Shakespeare answered.

"What happens on the last page?" Rose asked him carefully.

"The boys get the girls." Shakespeare shrugged. "They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual — except those last few lines. Funny thing is... I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it." The Doctor exclaimed. "They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. 'Love's Labours Won' — it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that." He looked at the map. All Hallows Street. There it is. Rose, we'll track them down. Will, you and Martha get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

Shakespeare nodded. "I'll do it." He shook the Doctor's hand. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Oh, don't complain." Martha was already by his side.

"I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor." Shakespeare nodded. "Shall we go, dear lady?" He looked at Martha, offering his arm.

"Well yes, dear sir." Martha grinned, placing her hand on Shakespeare's arm.

"Good luck!" He took Rose's hand and they headed to the door. "Once more unto the breach!"

"I like that. Wait a minute... that's one of mine." Shakespeare laughed.

The Doctor poked his head around the door. "Oh, just shift!"

"I think you're a fan." Rose teased him when they walked outside, heading for All Hallows Street.

"Nah." He squeezed her hand. "I'd just say the man is a genius, but… on the other hand, I'm here." He suddenly stopped and looked around. "All Hallows Street, but which house?"

"Something's not okay here, though." Rose started looking around as well. "As far as I know, the world didn't end 1599. I'm the living and breathing proof."

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know!" The Doctor gave her a look. "'Back to the Future'! It's like 'Back to the Future'!"

Rose nodded, finally starting to understand. "Aha, the film."

"Yes, the film." The Doctor nodded. "Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"Yes and then…" Rose frowned. "Wait a minute! Am I gonna fade?"

"You and the entire future of the human race." He narrowed his eyes. "It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?"

"Doctor, look!" Rose pointed at one of the houses. Its door slowly opened.

"Ah, make that WITCH house." The Doctor nodded. "C'mon!" They walk inside where the young woman from the theater was waiting.

"I take it we're expected." The Doctor trailed off. "Lilith."

Lilith simply smiled. "Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." She looked at Rose. "So that's your Rose, I see."

The Doctor's eyes went cold. "Don't!"

Lilith pointed her index finger at him. "And as for you, Sir Doctor! Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches."

"You're making a big mistake!" The Doctor lowered his voice.

"But your heart will grow cold. The north wind will blow and it'll carry down the distant... Rose." Lilith pointed at Rose and she collapsed into the Doctor's hands. He gently lay her down and looked up at Lilith.

"What have you done?"

"Only sleeping, alas. Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time." Lilith tilted her head. "So, your Rose."

"Oh, big mistake 'cos that name keeps me fighting!" He walked to her all furious. "The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?"

Lilith didn't look scared. "The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?" The Doctor tried to control his anger.

"New words." Lilith grinned. "New and glittering from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare." The Doctor muttered.

Lilith nodded. "His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?" The Doctor asked through clenched teeth.

Lilith laughed. "Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmm... busy schedule... but first you gotta get past me." The Doctor looked at her, trying to calm his voice, standing face-to-face with Lilith.

"Oh, that should be a pleasure considering my enemy has such a handsome shape." Lilith said seductively, running her fingers along his face.

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me." The Doctor said calmly.

"Oh, we'll see." Lilith yanked a lock of hair from his head and backs away.

"What did you do?" The Doctor looked at her with confusion.

"Souvenir" Lilith laughed.

"Well, give it back!" The Doctor scoffed, but Lilith threw up arms and the window behind her opened and she flew out backwards, levitating outside.

The Doctor walked to the windowsill. "Well, that's just cheating."

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." Lilith grinned, pulling out a doll and wrapping his hair about it. Just then Rose opened her eyes.

"Now, you might call that magic... I'd call that a DNA replication module." The Doctor tilted his head.

"What use is your science now? Lilith stabbed the doll. The Doctor let out a cry and fell to the floor as Lilith cackled, flying away.

"Oh no!" Rose got up on her feet and rushed to him, making him lay on his back. He looked motionless, but she slapped his face. "C'mon now! You have two harts, remember?"

The Doctor opened his eyes, grinning. "I can't fool you, can I?" He tried to stand up, but nearly fell back down. "Aahh!" Rose tried to support him. He made a face. "I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" Rose shook her head, but hit him. "Aahh! Other side!" She hit him again. "On the back! On the back!" She followed his instructions. "Left a bit! Ahh, lovely." He finally stood up. There we go! Ba-da-boom! Well, what are you standing there for? Come one! The Globe!"

He rushed out, holding Rose's hand and they headed for the Globe theatre. They were practically running through the streets.

"We're going the wrong way!" Rose pointed out.

"No, we're not!" The Doctor scoffed, but then suddenly stopped. "We're going the wrong way!" They ran back the way they came, with Rose simply shaking her head.

Running in the streets, the Doctor and Rose heard screaming and saw a red glow of energy pouring from the Globe. The preacher from when they first arrived is there.

"I told thee so! I told thee!" He pointed out.

The Doctor screamed. "Stage door!" He Doctor rushed off.

Thunderclouds and lightening form over the Globe were mixing with the red glow. The audience tried to leave but the doors banged shut. The Doctor and Rose burst in backstage to see Shakespeare and Martha nursing their heads.

"Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said, "Stop the play"!" The Doctor shouted at them.

"I hit my head." Shakespeare muttered.

"Yeah, me too." Martha frowned.

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald." The Doctor scoffed at Shakespeare. He looked at the stage, when he heard screams coming from there. "I think that's my cue!" He ran out, followed by Rose, Martha and Shakespeare.

Carrionites chanted. "Now begins the millennium of blood!"

The Doctor ran onstage with Rose, Martha and Shakespeare behind him.

Lilith screamed. "The Doctor! He lives! Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come! They come!" The remaining Carrionites freed from the crystal fly about the Globe.

The Doctor grabbed Shakespeare's hand. "Come on, Will! History needs you!"

"But what can I do?" He looked at the Doctor confused.

"Reverse it!" Rose grabbed Shakespeare's other arm.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Shakespeare looked between them confused.

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!" The Doctor almost shouted.

"But what words? I have none ready!" Shakespeare panicked.

"You're William Shakespeare!" The Doctor said impatiently.

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision!"

"Trust yourself." The Doctor frowned. "When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm — words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!"

Shakespeare sighed and took a step forward, starting to improvise. "Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!"

"No! Words of power!" Lilith screamed.

"Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." He looked to the Doctor.

"7-6-1-3-9-0!" The Doctor gave him the numbers.

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..." Shakespeare looked to the Doctor who was at a loss.

"Expelliarmus!" Rose screamed.

"Expelliarmus!" The Doctor and Martha repeated.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare said.

"Good old JK!" The Doctor looked at Rose and they both laughed, followed by Martha.

The Carrionites screamed.

"The deep darkness! They are consumed! Ahhh!" Lilith yelled. The wraith-like carrionites got sucked up into the cloud, tornado fashion, as do all copies of the play.

"'Love's Labours Won'. There it goes." The Doctor grinned. The cloud dissipated and the audience sighed in relief; then began applauding. The Doctor and Rose ducked out as actors took their bows.

Martha looked at them with disbelief. "They think it was all special effects."

"Your effect is special indeed." Shakespeare looked at her.

"It's not your best line." Martha shook her head.

Martha and Shakespeare took their bows as well. The Doctor and Rose went to Lilith's box where they found the crystal within which the three are trapped. He took it with him. Then he turned to Rose, taking her hand. "Of all the flowers, methinks a rose is best"

"Quoting Shakespeare again?" She took a step closer to him. Their faces were inches apart.

"I'd say… yes." He said, gazing her lips.

Next Morning at the Globe Martha and Shakespeare were sitting at the edge of the stage.

"And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer." He took her hand.

"I don't get it." Martha frowned.

Shakespeare chuckled. "Then give me a joke from Freedonia."

"OK, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says "oi, mate, you're bard"." She made a face.

Shakespeare laughed. "It's brilliant! Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come here."

"I've only just met you." Martha said carefully.

"The Doctor has his Rose to kiss. Why not entertain a man who will?" He shrugged.

"I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink." Martha wiggled her eyebrows.

The Doctor emerged from backstage wearing a ruff collar and carrying an animal skull. Rose was following him close behind. Good props store back there! I'm not sure about this though." He looked back at Rose. "Reminds me of a Sycorax."

She nodded. "Yes, indeed."

Shakespeare looked at them. "Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

"I should be on 10%. How's your head?" The Doctor looked at Martha and Shakespeare.

"Still aching." Shakespeare said.

"Yeah." Martha scratched the back of her neck.

"Here, I got you this." The Doctor removed the collar and put it on Shakespeare's neck. "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might wanna keep it. It suits you."

"What about the play?" Martha looked at the Doctor.

"Gone. I looked all over — every single copy of 'Love's Labours' Won went up in the sky." He looked at Rose. "We took care about it."

"My lost masterpiece." Shakespeare chuckled bitterly.

"You could write it up again." Martha suggested.

"Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten." The Doctor made a face.

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy — my precious Hamnet." Shakespeare smiled.

"Hamnet? Martha frowned.

"That's him." Shakespeare nodded.

"Ham-NET?" Martha repeated.

"What's wrong with that?" He looked confused.

"Nothing!" Rose was quick to say, exchanging looks with the Doctor.

"Anyway, time we were off." The Doctor said, holding the crystal. "I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot can scream for all eternity and Rose and I gotta take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space." Shakespeare looked at them.

"You what?" The Doctor looked at him with disbelief.

"You and your Rose are from another world like the Carrionites and Martha is from the future. It's not hard to work out."

"But I'm not form his world. I'm from-" Rose started to say, but the Doctor interrupted her.

"That's... incredible. You are incredible."

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor." Shakespeare looked at them. Then he looked back at Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate—-"

_"_Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!" One of the actors interrupted him.

"We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again." Another one walked in.

"Who?" Martha was confused.

"Her Majesty! She's here!" The second actor said.

Fanfare echoed when Elizabeth I entered the room and the Doctor grinned excitedly. "Queen Elizabeth I!"

"Doctor!" Elizabeth shouted.

"What?" The Doctor's smile faded and he looked confused all of a sudden.

"And his Rose!" She shouted again. "My sworn enemy!"

"What?" The Doctor took Rose's hand and they exchanged looks.

"Off with his head!" Elizabeth yelled, pointed at him.

"What?" The Doctor repeated again.

"Never mind "what", just run! See you, Will! And thanks!" Martha screamed. Then she, Rose and the Doctor ran off.

_"_Stop that pernicious Doctor!" Elizabeth shouted again and Shakespeare laughed.

Martha, the Doctor and Rose ran through the streets to the TARDIS.

"Stop in the name of the Queen!" One of the soldiers, chasing them screamed.

"What have you done to upset her?!" Martha shouted over her shoulder at Rose and the Doctor.

"I don't know!" Rose shouted at return.

"How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you! Still, can't wait to find out." He unlocked the TARDIS once they reached there. "That's something to look forward to. Oh!" He ducked inside as archers fire, embedding an arrow in the door. "Rose, quick!" He stood at the one side of the console and Rose went to the other. The TARDIS dematerialized, leaving the Elizabethan England behind.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Hear me loving you

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Hear me loving you**

They left Martha in front of her home, but before that the Doctor made sure that she could contact the TARDIS every time she needed help. He said that's a small prize for saving his life. Rose had to agree and as much as she wanted to be the one to save the Doctor, she was thankful to everyone who had saved his life.

"It was fun." Martha said, looking at them.

The Doctor nodded with a smile. "Yes, it was."

"Dangerous too." Rose added.

"Well, I should be going." Martha hugged the Doctor. "Thank you for the adventure."

"Maybe we'll meet again one day, Martha Jones." He said, rubbing her back. Rose frowned.

"Let's hope it's not a big trouble then." She muttered.

"What?" Martha looked at her when she pulled back from the Doctor.

"Oh, nothing." Rose gave the Doctor a look. "He's always around troubles. Adventures – yes. But… yeah, troubles." She felt sudden annoyance.

"What?" The Doctor gave her a look. He looked confused.

"Did you or did you not blow up my job when we first met?" Rose crossed her arms on her chest. Her emotions were in chaos and she couldn't explain why.

"Okay…" Martha rolled her eyes. "I think that's my cue to go now."

"Goodbye, Martha." The Doctor hugged her once more and watched as she left the TARDIS. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He turned around to look at Rose.

"With me? Nothing! Why?" She felt a bit dizzy though. "You do lots of hugging. Lots!"

"Rose?" The Doctor gave her a look.

"What?" She started waving her hands in front of her face. "Why's so hot in here? Don't think I didn't notice her puppy eyes towards you! God! That kiss you gave her it must've been really good! Blimey! Why's so hot?"

His eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"So… hot…" She muttered and fell on the floor of the TARDIS.

"Rose!" The Doctor rushed to her, but made sure that TARDIS was on move first. He knelt, close to her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" He knew exactly what was going on.

"What?" Rose looked up at him, her body shaking. "Doctor…"

"It's gonna hurt a little bit." He wrapped his arms around her body, swaying back and forth. "You should've listened to me, Rose… Why you never listen!"

"Because… I love you…" She tried to smile. "It's… so cold… and hot…" Rose's teeth chattered. She grabbed the Doctor's jacket; her fists clenched tight. "Help me." Her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Shh-hh." He was trying to stay strong for her. She needed his strength now. She needed him more than ever. "I'm here. I'm here." He kept repeating.

"Doctor…" Rose felt his arms around her tightened. It was as if he was holding her like his dear life. "What… what's… happening… with me?"

"You're gonna be okay, Rose." His words echoed in her head as if he was so far away from her. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears and shouted. "Damn me! Damn this! Why you didn't listen to me?" He kept saying and Rose could swear that he was crying. But that was impossible. The Doctor never cried before. He was so strong… he Doctor. Then… everything went into darkness.

He felt her body limp in his arms and shouted her name. It wasn't fair. After everything he had been though, just wasn't fair to lose her like this. Just when he had thought that she would be alright. A year had passed after she had absorbed the Time Vortex. She was fine. She looked fine. Why now? Why like this? Why? His eyes never left her face. His Rose was leaving him. Her face was so pale and her body wasn't moving at all.

"Not enough time…" He muttered through tears. "Why we never have enough time?" His fingers slid over her face. It was still warm. "I… love you." His words were just a whisper. The Doctor was sure that she couldn't hear him now, but he needed to say them. "Please… just please… let it work for her. Please…"

Then all of a sudden her body shook. She took a deep breath and her eyes opened. The Doctor couldn't believe on his eyes, but Rose was looking straight at him. Her fists were still clenching his jacket.

"Doc-tor…" Rose muttered, breathing heavily.

"It'll be alright." The Doctor picked her up and she snuggled in him. "I promise you, it'll be alright." He walked to her room in TARDIS and lay her on her bed. "Just stay with me, okay?" His fingers ran though her hair. "Stay with me." Her skin was glowing already.

"What?" Rose was shaking. "What's… wrong… with me?"

"The Bad Wolf, remember?" The Doctor said quietly.

"That's… me." Rose tried to smile.

"I know." He rested his hand on her cheek. Her skin was already hot. "It's okay, TARDIS will take care of you. She already did."

"What?"

"My Time Lady…" He muttered, leaning close to her face. "My human." His lips touched hers. "_My Rose_." He muttered.

"I… want you." Rose let out a sigh.

"I know." He nodded, placing butterfly kisses down to her neck. Her pulse was practically racing.

"_No_." Her hands grabbed his shoulders all of a sudden. "I… _need_ you."

"I know." He pulled back to look at her. "Do you trust me, Rose?"

"With my life." She simply said and then blinked. "I… don't feel the pain… anymore… I…"

His lips crushed over hers and she moaned, but not from the pain this time. His scent and his kisses were making her feel dizzy. The need for him was burring her in the inside, preventing every single thought and every pain. The only thing Rose could feel now was his hands lacing with hers; his lips over hers. She didn't feel when her clothes simply vanished, along with his. She couldn't see her body glowing along with his one.

"Oh, Rose…" The Doctor muttered. "Oh, my Rose…" Then he kissed her again. It was a slow, teasingly slow kiss. Her senses were so high that she couldn't believe it. Her eyes closed and her hands slid into his hair. It was so soft… like a silk. His hands travelled along her body and she squirmed under him. This was too much. It was like his fingers were leaving fire marks everywhere he was touching her.

Then… everything around them exploded. Or, just Rose felt it in that way. She felt his fingers slid over her open palms, and then their hands united again. His grip tightened and Rose's eyes closed again, when she was finally filled by him. It was a feel like never before. She couldn't feel the golden dust dancing around them as their bodies move in a perfect rhythm. Her breath hitched and just then… another explosion. It was as if she could see the Sun and the stars right in front of her eyes. Her body tightened and then relaxed all of a sudden. She couldn't control it anymore.

"It over…" She heard the Doctor's whisper and her eyes flew open. His fingers were tracing her face, as if he wanted to make sure she's okay. "You're gonna be okay…"

"No…" Rose let out sigh. She felt so tired, but she had just enough time to look at him. "Why everything is so shinny around you?" Her hand lifted up to touch his face.

"Shh-hh." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "You're safe now. Just sleep, okay?"

Rose simply nodded on his chest. Her eyelids felt so heavy. She couldn't resist the tiredness anymore and finally fell asleep in the Doctor's arms.

He felt the exact moment when her body relaxed in his arms and let out a sigh. That wasn't the way he wanted to happen. That wasn't the way he had imagined to have her for their first time. Oh, and he did imagine that. A lot. If she could only read his mind, she wouldn't be so calm around him. However, he had managed to control himself until now. Even their first kiss. Even that had happened by accident. Then he just had let his guard down. He thought he would be better after that. He thought he could build that wall between them again. He couldn't have. Not when it came to Rose. She was his weakness… and his strength. How that had happened, he'd never know. A woman, a human had sneaked into his hearts and just refused to go. There was something even worse. He didn't want to let her go either. A Time Lord shouldn't be selfish. Well, this one was… just once. Just a little but. Just to make sure that she was going to be okay.

The Doctor kissed the top of Rose's head. His eyes closed, but he couldn't sleep. Everything had happened all of a sudden. What he did now, he did to save her. He had absorbed the energy that was too much for her. He made her feel something else than the pain. The need of him. The love that was all around them. The light of life, surrounding them. The Doctor had made her feel all this when their bodies had joined together. Even he hadn't felt this in a while. Well, he hadn't done this in a long while. He hadn't felt the need of doing it, before he had met her. His Rose.

Sometimes he wondered how his mother could love his father. It was so painful to be around somebody like him. But then again, maybe his mother's genes made him love the humans so much. After all, his own mother was born on the Earth. However, he had shielded his hearts until now. No human being was able to sneak in there. He couldn't love a human. They were too fragile and the Doctor had to keep living. He was meant to be alone. Until… Rose had shown up in his life. She had changed everything. She made him love again. She had opened his shielded hearts and made him actually feel again.

The problem was that now, everything was about to change for her. His arms tightened around her protectively. Everything was about to change for the both of them, but for the first time the Doctor allowed to himself to feel one thing. Hope.

* * *

**_A/N: Whoa! Thank you for the nice welcoming, guys! :D Thank you for the reviews and please, let them coming. They're like the fuel to my Muse. And... enjoy the new chapter. 3_**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Get in the line, pt1

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Get in the line, pt.1**

Rose woke up alone in the bed. She turned around to lay on her back, sighing. The humming of the TARDIS showed up to her that they kept moving through the Vortex. That was weird, because the Doctor wasn't one of the most patient people ever. He wanted to reach to the place where they were going as fast as they could do. Sometimes even TARDIS protested about it, making them to appear in the most bizarre places. Rose happen to think that the TARDIS had her own opinion about things. The Doctor himself had told Rose that TARDIS is alive after all. Rose shrugged and yawned. Then… the memories just flew back in her head. Her eyes flew open and she rose up her hand, looking at it carefully. It looked normal to her. Then she got off the bed and went to the nearest mirror. She looked like… human. Nothing different.

Rose shook her head, putting on her clothes on her way out of the room. She thought she could find the Doctor in his place, which was… the console room. She wasn't mistaken. The Doctor was looking at the screen, reading the symbols there.

"Hello." Rose greeted him.

"Hi." He said without even returning to look back at her.

"A punch on the face?" She said sweetly.

"What?" The Doctor turned around this time. "What for?"

"Well, I don't know." Rose scoffed. "Acting like nothing happened?"

"Oh… that." He shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes that." She took a step closer to him. "And don't tell me it's a simple DNA sharing, because it wasn't."

"Can you just… stop for a second?" The Doctor frowned all of a sudden.

"No." Rose said simply.

"No?"

"No, because something happened and I want to know what!" She demanded.

"Well." He trailed off. "We slept together."

"And?"

"It was brilliant?" The Doctor grinned.

"No… I mean yes it was, but it's not what I mean." Rose blushed slightly. "Why we slept in the first place? What happened before that?"

"You don't remember?" He asked her carefully.

"I remember we sent Martha home. I remember I was upset and I didn't know why." Rose frowned. "Then it became so hot in here that… I… oh well. It's a little bit foggy at that point. Wait! I think I was glowing." Rose looked at him. "Is it possible? I've only seen you glowing when… you know. That one time you've changed in front of me."

"That's a good point." The Doctor sighed. "However, it's… a bit more complicated for you. I mean what happened with you."

"Well, it's impossible for me to change, right?" Rose laughed awkwardly. "I'm just a human, remember?"

"You're the human that absorbed the Vortex, Rose." He said with a serious face. "No human before you has ever done that."

"Yes, but that was a year ago." Rose frowned.

"I thought you've spent enough time here to know that an year is a relative thing." He gave her a look."Then he looked back at the console, stoping TARDIS**. "**This is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth! Second hope of mankind! Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built."

Rose crossed her arms on her chest. "I'm not leaving until you don't tell me what's going on here!"

"You're gonna skip the adventure?" The Doctor was already putting his brown coat on.

"I've been there before, remember?" Rose frowned.

"Rose!"

"Doctor!"

"Time Lord or not, I'm gonna slap you now!" She scoffed.

"I just… helped you." He said, avoiding her eyes.

"What?" Rose looked at him. "You slept with me to… help me?"

"DNA… thingy."

"You're not… regenerating now, right?" Her eyes widened. "You helped me last time… and I saw you glowing then and…"

"I showed up." The Doctor frowned. "Rose, please… it's just… I'm not ready to talk about it, okay?"

She opened her mouth, but then closed it sighing. "Fine!"

"Alright then!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and they went out under the pouring rain. "Alons-y!"

"Oh, that's nice! Time Lord version of dazzling." Rose looked around, while they were hurrying to hide somewhere.

"Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover!" He grinned. "You know we're good at this."

They dashed through a junk-ridden street, past what looked like giant dumpsters and old laundry swinging from a line.

Rose frowned. "It doesn't look the same, Doctor. The New New York we visited was way more… clean."

"Wait, let me check!" He walked over to a dead screen on the wall, and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it. Once static appears, the Doctor banged on the top of the screen himself, and an image of a woman flickered into view.

"– and the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway." The image on the screen said, shifting to reveal the New New York above ground, a gorgeous spired city on the coast of a large river, with sleek flying vehicles zooming in the air.

"Oh, that's more like it!" The Doctor nodded. "That's the New we had last time. This must be the lower levels. Down in the base of the tower, some sort of under-city."

**"**We're in the slums?" Rose looked slightly irritated.

**"**Much more interesting! It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city." The Doctor grinned.

**"**You'd enjoy anything." Rose shook her head.

"That's me. Oh, the rain's stopping! Better and better!" He grinned even wider.

"Fine!" Rose sighed, walking past him. "As soon as we finish our job here, whatever that mysterious job might be, as soon as we're gonna go back to the main topic."

As she pushed past him, vexed, a man suddenly flips open the top of the large green boxes to reveal a street vendor's cart. Around the Doctor and Rose, many others do the same, appearing and shouting out their wares.

"Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy! You want Happy!"

**"**Customers! Customers! We've got customers!"

**"**We're in business! Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read!"

"Anger! Buy some Anger!"

"Get some Mellow, makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long!"

"Younger, them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?" One off the people shouted at them.

**"**No, thanks." The Doctor frowned.

"Are they selling drugs?" Rose slowly slid her hand on his arm.

**"**I think they're selling moods." The Doctor looked already pensive.

"You know, I think it's the same thing."

Other, more bedragged-looking people walked into the alleyway behind the Doctor and Rose. These newcomers drew more cries from the pharmacists. A pale woman dressed in very dark clothes walks with intent toward the stalls. She asked for Forget in form of a token. Rose still couldn't quite believe it in her eyes. When she bought it, she turned around and the Doctor stopped her.

"Sorry, but – hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?" He asked carefully.

"They drove off." The girl simply answered; her eyes sad.

**"**They might drive back." He tried to sound hopeful, although he didn't even know what was going on.

The girl shook her head. "Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them."

**"**But they can't have gone far. You could find them."

The pale woman just looked at him. Then looked down with a sigh. She stuck the circular token to her neck.

"No, no – no, don't!" The Doctor shouted, but he was too late. Once the token had been applied, the pale woman's expression changed almost instantly. She seemed docile, serene; a bit out of it, but blithely unaware of her surroundings.

**"**I'm sorry, what were you saying?" She looked at him again.

**"**Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway." The Doctor spoke slowly.

"Are they? That's nice. I'm sorry. I won't keep you." She nodded and walked away.

They watched her go with frowns on their faces – the Doctor pensive, Rose with the feeling that something wasn't quite right here. Just then two figures appeared out of the darkness of the ally and grabbed Rose's hands.

"I'm sorry, but you have to come with us. We need three!" They said and pulled her into the nearest door, without her being able to react.

"Hey!" The Doctor shouted and followed them, but it was too late. He pounded on the door of one of the now-closed stalls instead. It flipped up quickly. A dark-haired girl showed up right away. Seeing him, she grinned broadly and leaned toward him over the countertop.

**"**Thought you'd come back! Do you want some happy Happy?"

**"**Those people – who were they? Where did they take her?" The Doctor wasn't in a mood to be polite. He was beyond mad. Losing Rose out of his sight like this, wasn't something he was able to accept calmly.

**"**They've taken her to the motorway." Another girl appeared from another stall.

**"**Looked like carjackers to me." A guy opened the third one.

**"**I'd give up now, darling. You won't see her again." The first girl shrugged.

"Used to be thriving in this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end." The second girl added.

The Doctor whirled, grilling them all at once. "He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean, three?"

**"**It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults." The guy answered.

**"**This motorway – how do I get there?" The Doctor looked at him.

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You can't miss it." One of the girls said.

The Doctor started walking in the direction she indicates, not losing a second. "Thanks!"

"Tell you what – how 'bout some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love!" The same girl shouted at him.

The Doctor suddenly stopped and turned around.** "**Word of advice, all of you. Cash up. Close down. And pack your bags."

"Why's that, then?" The same girl asked.

**"**Because as soon as I've found her, alive and well – and I will find her, alive and well – then I'm coming back. And this street is closing. Tonight!" Then he simply turned around and continued walking and the pharmacists glanced at each other, apprehensive.

* * *

Rose fuzzily started to waking up, seeing the odd green light above her. She looked around the car, seeing containers of pills and liquid next to her and hearing vague voices. She blinked and all she could see were a guy and a girl just few inches before her.

"Yeah. The view from the windows. You can see all the way out to the flatlands." The guy was saying.

Rose reached sleepily for the token at her neck and pulled it off, frowning. She threw it away.

"The sky … They say the air smells like apple grass. Can you imagine?" The girl smiled with a dreamy smile.

The words touched a memory in Rose's head for a moment. She remembered the day they first had arrived here. The smell of the apple grass. The clear blue sky. She and the Doctor lying on his coat. She snuggled in him. His smile every time he looked at her. Rose shook her head. There were more important things now.

"The houses are made of wood. There are jobs going in the foundries. Everyone says so!" The guy contimued.

Rose had to think quickly. She saw a gun sitting on a computer screen next to her head and snatched it, pointing it at her captors. She wasn't going to use it though. It wasn't her way of working, well… sometimes. However, now she had to do something.

"Take me back." Rose scoffed. "Whoever you are, just take me back to the Doctor. That's all I want. I won't cause any trouble. Just take me back!"

The guy and the girl exchanged looks and then looked back at Rose.

"I'm sorry." The girl said. "That's not a real gun."

"Yeah, well, you would say that." Rose threw it away, frowning.

The guy shrugged. "Where do you get a gun from, these days? I wouldn't even know how to fire."

"My point still stands though." Rose scoffed. "I _have_ to go back! And what you did is just wrong!"

"What's your name?" The guy asked.

"Rose. Rose Tyler." Rose got up now and came gingerly toward the front of the car to stand behind them.

"Well, I'm Cheen, and this is Milo. And I swear we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast line, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friend."

"He's not my… seriously?" Rose looked at them with hope.

"I swear! Look –" Cheen pulled back her hair to reveal a token on her neck. It was the same as the one Rose had on earlier, but this one had the word "HONESTY" printed on it, with the number "36."

Cheen grinned. "Honesty patch."

Rose scoffed. "All the same, that's still kidnapping! Where are we, anyway?"

Milo shrugged. "We're on the motorway."

"What's that, then? Fog?" Rose wiggled her brows.

"That's the exhaust fumes." Cheen answered.

Milo added. "We're going out to Brooklyn. Everyone says the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town, 'cause …" Milo rubbed Cheen's knee, and she grinned up at Rose.

"Well, 'cause of me. I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week. Scan says it's going to be a boy." Cheen grinned and Milo made a mock victory gesture; he's as thrilled as Cheen.

"Great. What do I do now, congratulate my kidnappers?" Rose made a face although even the mention of kids touched an invisible part of her heart. She knew that she could never have that with the Doctor. However, she still would've chosen him over everything and everyone.

"Oh, we're not kidnappers. Not really." Cheen shook her head.

Rose sighed. "Nope. You're idiots! You're having a baby, and you're wearing that?" She ripped the honesty patch from Cheen's neck. Cheen gave a small yelp of pain. "Not anymore."

"This'll be as fast as we can. We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's gonna take awhile, 'cause then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct." Milo said.

"It's only ten miles." Cheen shrugged.

"How long is it gonna take?" Rose gave them a look.

"About six years." Cheen looked at her.

"What?" Rose yelped, sounding just like the Doctor now.

"Be just in time for him to start school." Cheen smiled proudly. Milo giggled with her.

"Nope. Sorry. Hold on. Six years? Ten miles in six years? How come?" Rose couldn't believe in her ears.

* * *

In a dilapidated corridor, near an old sign reading "MOTORWAY ACCESS," the sonic screwdriver buzzed in the dim light. The Doctor was forcing open a large door. The lock opened with a loud clang and he stepped through onto a platform. He coughed, now in an atmosphere of heavy smoke. The smoke was the exhaust of several thousand cars, all hovering in the air in the most terrible traffic jam in the universe. Right in front of the Doctor, the door to one of the floating vehicles opened, and Brannigan, a large figure covered in protective gear, leans out.

"Hey! You daft little street strut! What are you doing, standing there? Either get out or get in! Come on!" He yelled. Coughing fit to burst, the Doctor jumped through the open door into the car. "Did you ever see the like?" A dark-haired woman in the car, handed the Doctor an oxygen mask, and he took it gratefully. Brannigan continued. "Just standing there, breathing it in!" He pulled off his goggles, cap, and scarf. He was a cat, just like Novice Hame. "There's this story says back in the old days, on Junction Forty-Seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet!"

"Oh, you're making it up." The woman gave him a look.

Brannigan now headed to the front of the car, getting in the driver's seat. "A fifty-foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

"Stop it. That's disgusting." The woman made a face.

"What? Did you never pick your nose?" Brannigan chuckled.

All joking forgotten, Valerie suddenly sat up straight and tapped Brannigan on the arm. "Bran, we're moving!"

"Right. I'm there. I'm on it." He pulled a lever on the console, and the engines in the back of the car spew out smoke. As they moved forward, the other cars move into place around them; horns beeped in every corner. They didn't go far, though, and after a couple of seconds Brannigan drew the lever back. "Twenty yards! We're having a good day." Valerie smiled, and both of them now turn back to regard the Doctor, who was standing behind them and pulling off his oxygen mask. "And who might you be, sir? Very well-dressed for a hitchhiker."

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor coughed.

"Medical man! Ha-ha! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie." Brannigan laughed.

"Nice to meet you." Valerie nodded.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you." Brannigan gestured.

The Doctor turned around and drew a curtain behind him, revealing a basket of adorable mewling kittens. "Aww, that's nice. Hello." He reached gently out to them as the parents of the kittens shared a glance, and the Doctor turned back to Brannigan and Valerie, now with a tiny black cat in his hands.

"How old are they?" The Doctor asked the parents.

"Just two months." Valerie answered.

"Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws." Meeting the Doctor's puzzled look, Brannigan explained. "Children of the motorway."

"What, they were born in here?" The Doctor frowned a bit.

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance." Valerie shrugged.

"What? You've been driving for two months?" The Doctor looked confused again.

"Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now." Brannigan chuckled.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor frowned.

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds! Feels like yesterday." Brannigan gave a look to his wife.

"Feels like twelve years to me." Valerie chuckled.

"Ahh, sweetheart, but you're still lovely." Brannigan grinned. He tickled her, and she giggled.

"Twelve years?! How far did you come? Where did you start?" The Doctor looked amused.

"Battery Park. It's five miles back." Brannigan explained.

"You travelled five miles in twelve years?"

"I think he's a bit slow." Brannigan looked at his wife.

The Doctor reached behind him and puts the kitten back with its brothers and sisters.

"Where are you from?" Valerie asked him politely.

"Never mind that, I've got to get out. My… Rose is in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. I should get back to the TARDIS." He pulled open the door next to him, but emerged into nothing but a cloud of smoke.

"You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by." Brannigan looked at him. The Doctor coughed and closed the door again.

"You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim!" Brannigan said.

"When's the next lay-by?" The Docttor frowned.

"Oh … six months?" Brannigan shrugged.

The Doctor did not look amused.

* * *

From her vehicle, Rose kept watching the traffic jam through a window. "How many cars are out there?" She asked.

Cheen shrugged. "I don't think anyone knows."

"About how far down is it to this fast lane?" Rose looked at her.

**"**'Oh, it's right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam. But not many people can afford three passengers, so it's empty down there. Rumor has it you can reach up to thirty miles per hour." Milo was the one to answer.

**"**Wow. That's, like, crazy." Rose rolled her eyes with sarcasm.

"Oh, another gap, this is brilliant!" Milo grinned. The electronic voice from the board asked for the car number. "Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent to fast lane, thank you very much." The voice then asked of them to drive safely and Rose turned to the window again. She missed the Doctor already.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor had tried everything. Including calling the Police and that was useless. They simply put him on hold and he had to put his all effort not to smash the phone.

"Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan; is there any way of getting through to him?" He looked at Brannigan with annoyance.

"Oh, now, ain't you lordly?" Brannigan gave him a look.

"I've got to find Rose." The Doctor frowned. "My Rose. She's out there somewhere."

"You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed." Valerie looked at him with sympathy.

"What about the other cars?" The Doctor suggested.

"Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now, let's see – who's nearby? Ahh! The Cassini sisters!" He grinned, holding up his transmitter.

Soon after that they've manage to contact with the so-called sisters. They told them that the car with Rose was destined for the last line. The couple even gave them the car number - four six five diamond six. But they couldn't contact them, because that lane was a different class. The Doctor had to think another way.

Amongst the beeping, honking, and smoke, Rose's car slowly descended through the massive lines of cars. Inside, the blue screen again showed the line representing Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, and it was now moving from Level 39 to Level 43. Milo's hand pointed at it.

"See? Another ten layers to go. We're scorching."

Rose smiled. As she did, a low noise sounded; it was like a mix between a creak and a growl. "What's that?" The sound echoed again. "It's coming from underneath."

"It does have noise, doesn't it? It's like Kate said. The stories are true." Cheen said.

"What stories?" Rose gave him a look.

"It's the sound of the air vents. That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents." Milo shrugged.

"No, the stories are much better." Cheen looked at him.

Milo chuckled – a little derisively, a little fondly – and looked away. "They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again. 'Cause there's something living down there, in the smoke. Something huge. And hungry. And if you get lost on the road … it's waiting for you." As the rumbling noise got louder and louder, they all stared at each other nervously. Milo shifted in his seat. "But like I said. Air vents." He pressed buttons on the console. "Going down to the next layer."

"Except look out there. Does it look like the air vents are working?" Rose insisted.

Cheen shook his head. "No." The sound kept getting louder. Now there was also growling and crashing.

**"**So what's that, then?" Rose whispered.

"Nah. Kid stuff." Milo held up his transmitter. "Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent."

* * *

**"**We've got to go to the fast lane. Take me down." The Doctor had reached his patience limit and now he was ready to move.

**"**Not a million years." Brannigan shook his head.

**"**You've got three passengers!" The Doctor insisted.

**"**I'm still not going."

**"**She's alone, and she's lost." The Doctor emphasized on every word. "She doesn't belong on this planet, and it's all my fault. I'm asking you, Brannigan – take me down."

"That's a no. And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there." Valerie scoffed.

**"**Why not? What's the risk? What happens down there?" The Doctor looked at her.

"We're not discussing it! The conversation is closed!" She said stubbornly.

"So we keep on driving." The Doctor frowned

"Yes, we do." Brannigan nodded.

"For how long?" The Doctor was already searching his sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

"'Till the journey's end" Brannigan answered him.

The Doctor reached over him to snatch the vocal transmitter. "Mrs. Cassini, this is the Doctor. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?" He asked the couple he had spoken before.

**"**Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been twenty-three years now." One of them answered.

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?" The Doctor asked. Valerie and Brannigan looked at him, disquieted that he's bringing this to light

"I'm not sure." The other one of the couple answered.

"Look at your notes." The Doctor insisted. "Any police?"

"Not as such." Again the same voice.

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official? _Ever_?" The Doctor made a face.

"I can't keep a note of everything." One of the couple in the other car answered.

'What if there's no one out there?" The Doctor said slowly.

Brannigan reached up and angrily took the transmitter away from the Doctor. "Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you a favor."

**"**Someone's got to ask. 'Cause you might not talk about it, but it's there. In your eyes." The Doctor looked rather annoyed. "What if the traffic jam never stops?"

"There's a whole city above us. The mighty city-state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us." Brannigan insisted.

"In that case, where are they? Hmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round, never stopping? Forever?" The Doctor scoffed. "If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own." He scrambled to the middle of the car, pulling out the sonic screwdriver and inspecting the floor. Brannigan and Valerie turned around, shocked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan shouted.

The Doctor shrugged. "Finding my own way. I usually do."

**"**Capsule open." An electronic voice announced.

"Here we go!" The Doctor said and a door in the floor of the car opened, revealing the hundreds of cars below them. One pulled up right underneath the opening, and the Doctor prepared to jump down. He took off his overcoat and threw it to them. Valerie caught it. "Look after this." He said. "I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat."

"But you can't jump!" Valerie looked at him with disbelief.

"If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, _I'm_ having kittens." He grinned.

"This Rose – she must mean an awful lot to you."

"Yes, she does." The Doctor paused for a moment. "She does." He looked up. "Bye then!" He jumped down, landing on top of the next car and coughing from the fumes.

The Doctor drew the sonic screwdriver across the top of the car he's just landed on, opening its top door. He dropped into the car, finding a man dressed all in white and looking very pale.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy asked.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. I'm doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?" The Doctor looked around. He turned to the floor, opening the bottom door.

"Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years!" The guy babbled.

"Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!" The Doctor leaped through the bottom of that car, continuing down into the next one. He was still coughing – the fumes were intense. The sonic screwdriver quickly opened the bottom door of this car. The Doctor looked up at two very startled Asian girls in the front. "Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted." He picked up a blue handkerchief and started to tie it over his mouth to stop him coughing. "Do you mind if I borrow this? Not my colour, but thank you very much."

The he jumped down again – this car had two very naked drivers, who look at him in utter shock.

"Oh! Don't mind me." The Doctor shook his head. He then jumped into the next one, which was lit all in red, with a very large man in the front. The Doctor saluted him and jumped through this car as well.

* * *

A/N note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Please let them coming! :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Get in the line, pt2

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Get in the line, pt.2**

In Rose's car, all three passengers were looking directly at the screen. A sidebar read, "BROOKLYN JUNCTION," and below it three choices reading "EXIT 1," "EXIT 2," and "EXIT 3."

"Try again." Cheen insisted.

Milo tapped "EXIT 1." At the bottom of the screen, a large red message beeps "JUNCTION CLOSED."

"Brooklyn Turnoff One closed." The electronic voice announced.

They've tried few more times, but no result. The rumbling noise sounded again, and they all looked around in panic.

"You're still calling that air vents?" Rose tilted her head.

"What else could it be?" Milo sighed.

"What the hell is that?" Cheen jumped on her seat when the sound echoed again.

"It's just – the hydraulics." Milo answered.

"Sounds like it's … alive." Rose muttered. She had met enough aliens until now to know when something's really wrong.

"It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing could breathe in that." Milo insisted.

"Calling Car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Repeat, calling Car Four Six Five Diamond Six." The electronic voice sounded.

Milo responded. "This is Car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Who's that? Where are you?"

"I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind. Can you get back up? Can you get_off_ the fast lane?" A voice of another driver echoed into the car.

"We only have permission to go down. We – we need the Brooklyn Flyover." Milo responded again.

"It's closed. Go back up." The driver insisted.

"We can't. We'll just go round." Milo answered again.

"Don't you understand? They're closed. They're always closed." The other driver scoffed. Cheen clapped her hands over her mouth, in more distress than ever. She gasped. "We're stuck down here. And there's something else. Out there, in the fog. Can't you hear it?"

There was a definite shrill roar sounding outside now.

"That's the air vents." Milo coughed.

"Jehovah! What are you, some stupid kid? Get out of here!" The driver shouted. The car holding him and his passengers crashed even more painfully.

All could Rose, Milo and Cheen hear is screaming. Milo tried to contact again. "What was that?"

"I can't move! They've got us!" The driver yelled.

"But what's happening?" Milo shouted.

Rose grabbed the transmitter. "_What's_ got you? What is it?"

There wasn't any reply. The other car began to collapse; sparks were flying everywhere. Rose couldn't do anything. She just watched.

"Just drive, you idiots! Get out of here! Get out!" The voice of the driver echoed once more.

"Just drive! Do what she said – get us out of here!" Rose yelled at Milo.

"But where?" Milo looked at her confused.

"Just straight ahead! And fast!" By the look of her face, Rose was ready to do that herself.

* * *

A businessman in pinstripes leaned against his steering wheel, staring out at the gridlock. Behind him, the Doctor jumped down. The businessman whirled to face him.** "** 'Scuse me, is that legal?"

**"**Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol." He was still coughing. "Whatever. Have you got any water?"

**"**Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners". The guy disappears behind a curtain and then appears with a glass of water. He handed it to the Doctor, who sipped it all immediately.

"Is this the last layer?" The Doctor asked.

"Ah, we're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane." The Businessmen answered.

"Can we drive down?" The Doctor tilted his head.

**"**There's only two of us. You need three to go down."

"Couldn't we just cheat?" The Doctor looked really annoyed.

"Well, I'd love to, but it's an automated system. The wheel would lock."

"If you'll excuse me." The Doctor ran over to the door in the bottom of the car, using his sonic screwdriver to flip it open.

"You can't jump. It's a thousand feet down!" The guy shouted.

"No, I just want to look." He stared out into a thick, murky fog, dotted with tiny lights. Faintly, from the distance, came the same screeching roar that Rose had heard. "What's that noise? What are those lights? What's down there?" He coughed again, waving a hand in front of his face to sweep away the smoke. **"**I just need to _see_.' He ran up to the screen in the front of the car and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the display, desperately trying to think of something. "There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze." The Doctor started playing with the wiring of the front console, helped by the sonic screwdriver. One of the wires snapped in his fingers. "That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look."

"What are those shapes?" Businessmen asked. As they spoke, huge snapping claws materialize in the fading smoke.

**"**They're alive." The Doctor answered.

**"**What the hell are they?" The businessmen stared at them.

The crab looking creatures stared at them. The lights were their eyes.

"Macra." The Doctor said slowly.** "**The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

"They don't exactly look like empire-builders to me." The businessman still stared at them.

**"**Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must've devolved down the years and now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and my friend's down there." The Doctor shrugged, but just then they heard a clank at the top of the businessman's car. They both looked up. Novice Hame's feet dangled down, and she dropped into the vehicle with them. The Doctor grinned. "I've invented a sport!"

**"**Doctor, you're a hard man to find." Novice Hame looked at him.

The businessman pointed at Novice Hame's gun in her hand. "No guns! I'm not having guns!"

**"**I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, you've got to come with me." Novice Hame explained.

**"**Do I know you?" He stared at her carefully.

"You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me." She spoke softly.

"Novice Hame!" He embraced her, grinning. Then he pulled back. "No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

**"**I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself." Novice Hame insisted.

**"**I'm not going anywhere." He shook his head. "You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if my friend's still alive, she's stuck down there!"

"You've got to come with me right now!" Novice Hame scoffed.

**"**No, no, no, you're coming with me. We've got three passengers now." The Doctor answered instead.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine." She took his wrist, and pressed a button on the green-lit metal wristband she's wearing. "Transport."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" The Doctor shouted, but it's too late. As he screamed, both of them vanished in a haze of white light as the businessman looked on in bewilderment.

* * *

They appeared in a large yet unkempt room — dusty, junk everywhere, with streams of sunlight flooding in irregularly. The Doctor and Novice Hame were picking themselves up off the floor.

**"**Oh! Rough teleport. Ow. But you can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Rose."

Novice Hameshook her head.** "**I only had the power for one trip."

"Then get some more! Where are we?" He looked around.

"High above, in the over-city." Novice Hame explained.

**"**Good! 'Cause you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They've got thousands of people trapped on the motorway! Millions!" The Doctor shouted

"But you're inside the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless them." Novice Hame muttered. They looked up, and sure enough, there were long rows of seats in a vast chamber. All of them contained skeletons.** "**They died, Doctor. The city died."

"How long's it been like this?" The Doctor lowered his voice.

"Twenty-four years." Novice Hame answered quietly. They walked towards a skeleton, lying on the ground, and the Doctor knelt next to it. His anger was forgotten — he was now profoundly disturbed. "All of them? Everyone? What happened?"

"A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss." Novice Hame knelt next to him and reached down, picking up a small circular token just like the ones the vendors were selling when the Doctor and Rose first arrived. This one, however, read "BLISS." "Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished — even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved." They're both stood up now, struck by the urgency of the situation.

**"**So the whole thing down there is running on automatic?" The Doctor muttered with disbelief.

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking." Novice Hame answered.

The Doctor frowned. "Who's "we"? How did you survive?"

"He protected me. And he has waited for you, these long years." Novice Hame brightened.

Not far off, echoed a low, grumbling voice. "Doctor." It was the Face of Boe.

The Doctor turned and dashed over to the Face of Boe, kneeling in front of it as he did in the hospital where they last met. Novice Hame followed him.

"The Face of Boe!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I knew you would come." The Face of Boe answered him.

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse, as penance for my sins." Novice Hame explained.

**"**Old friend, what happened to you?" The Doctor lowered his voice.

"Failing." Was the answer.

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea." Novice Hame walked to them.

"So he saved them." The Doctor looked at her.

She nodded. "The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there. You could have called for help." The Doctor frowned.

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years." Novice Hame tried to explain the situation as best as she could.

The Doctor looked back at the Face of Boe, concerned, and then got up. "So the two of you stayed here — on your own, for all these years."

**"**We had no choice." Novice Hame shrugged.

The Doctor reached out to her, touching her shoulder. "Yes, you did."

**"**Save them, Doctor. Save them." The Face of Boe's voice echoed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose was trying to think of a good escaping plan. She had sank into thoughts when Cheen asked her. "I never even asked. Where's home?"

"It's a long way away. I didn't really think. I just followed the Doctor." Rose smiled bitterly. "It looks so long ago right now. Anyway, I'm with him now and… we're together and… well." Rose blushed a bit.

"So, um, who is he, then? This Doctor?" Cheen had noticed the blush.

"He's… well… he's a Time Lord." Rose answered. "The last one and he's… he's a really good man. He saves lives and rescue planets and doesn't want anything in return. He can be our only hope now."

**"**But that means that … the only hope, right now is … a complete stranger."

Rose frowned. "You haven't seen the things he can do. Honestly, just trust me, both of you. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns. And I've got the Doctor and he's more than enough for me!"

"Right." Milo looked at her and then shook his head. He turned the car back on.

**"**Systems back on line." The electronic voice echoed and the lights come on again, and Milo gripped Cheen's hand briefly. "Good luck."

**"**And you." Rose nodded.

The crabs attacked them, and Car Four Six Five Diamond Six ducked and dodged through the little creatures. Rose felt a strange power possessing her body. Her hands were glowing softly now; so soft and yet with a power that could kill the creatures. However, for some unknown reason, she decided to trust the Doctor this time.

* * *

The Doctor was staring into a screen, specs now on. "Car Four Six Five Diamond Six — it still registers! That's Rose! I knew she was good. Novice Hame, hold that in place." He jumped back from the screen and handed her a piece of thick tubing. Once she's got it, he ran along its length, jumping over a box of lights and buttons. **"**Think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity beds."

**"**There isn't enough power." Novice Hame answered.

The Doctor reached his destination: a far wall with two screens, lots of wiring, and even more buttons. "Ah, you've got power! You've got me! I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch." He turned around and pointed to her, yelling, getting more excited all the time. "Hame, every switch on that bank, up to maximum!" Rose's car continued its perilous journey, spinning around. The Doctor was rotating a knob in a console on the floor, aiming the sonic screwdriver at it as well. "I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people." He banged his fist against the console and jumped up.

**"**So what are you going to do?" Novice Hame stared at him.

"This!" The Doctor flipped a two-metre-long switch on the floor, and all the lights on the consoles go out. "No, no no no no, no!" He shouted.

Endless claws scraped the screen of Rose's car. One finally catches them, and sparks flew into the cabin. Rose and Cheen screamed; Milo's just trying to keep his bearings. Another claw knocked against them and the car flew out, free again, zooming through into more Macra.

The Doctor, kneeling on the floor again, waved his sonic screwdriver at another set of controls. "The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

**"**Doctor …" The Face of Boe whispered.

"Yeah, hold on, not now." The Doctor muttered.

**"**I give you my last …" The Face of Boe let out a long, rasping breath and every console switched back on. Everything was working. Everything was powered. The Doctor leaped up again, suddenly illuminated.

**"**Hame, look after him! Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this." The Doctor shouted. He flicked the huge switch again. Novice Hame was busy turning a wheel next to the Face of Boe. "The open road. Hah!"

A gap was forming at the top of the gridlock — above the lanes and lanes of cars, doors to the over-city are opening. Each crashing sound signifies another barrier falling away until all the doors were opened. The cars were no longer trapped.

The Doctor took the transmitter and spoke instead of the electronic voice everybody were hearing until now. "Sorry, no Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor. And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now." The Doctor grinned.** "**I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you, the whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast! We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way."

All of the cars soared up to the opening, heading for the open sunlight as fast as they could. The screen in Rose's car was getting the Doctor, too.

**"**Oy! Car Four Six Five Diamond Six! Rose! Drive up!" He grinned again.

"That's the Doctor!" Rose reached out and touched the screen, chuckling.

"We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!" Milo protested.

**"**Just do as he says! Go up!" Rose scoffed. She looked at her hands. The skin there looked normal. There wasn't any glowing now. She let out a sigh of relief.

**"**You've got access above! Now go!" The Doctor said meanwhile.

The car swung free of the last of the snapping claws and burst up out of the fog, heading for the opening like everybody else. Cheen, Rose, and Milo gazed up, the sunlight hitting their faces. Rose was smiling.

"It's daylight! Oh my God. That's the sky, the real sky!" Cheen laughed.

"He did it! Rose said quietly then she screamed with laughter, claps, and gave Cheen a hug. "I told you, he did it!"

The Doctor, holding a microphone, was watching the proceedings from a viewscreen in the Senate room. Novice Hame continueed to twirl a wheel next to the Face of Boe.

**"**You keep driving, Brannigan, all the way up! 'Cause it's here, just waiting for you." The Doctor was saying meanwhile. He danced over to a window to look out at the over-city. "The city of New New York. And it's yours."

It's truly gorgeous — everywhere, cars were rising out of the under-city and flying around abandoned skyscrapers. Almost like the time he and Rose had arrived here for the first time. Of course, now the city needed rebuilding, but the Doctor was sure it could go back to its former glory.

**"**And don't forget — I want that coat back." The Doctor chuckled.

**"**I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir." Brannigan answered him over the transmitter.

**"**And Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate." The Doctor stared at the window.

**"**On my way!" Rose's voice echoed over the transmitter and the Doctor grinned.

**"**It's been a while since I saw you, Rose Tyler."

**"**Doctor!" Novice Hame shouted, leaning desperately over the Face of Boe, as the case that encloses him began to crack. The Doctor looked to them, his face falling.

Rose leaped happily into the Senate room, but it was a bit subdued by the skeleton lying on the floor in front of her. "Doctor?" She called him.

**"**Over here." He called her.

**"**Doctor!" She chuckled when she saw him standing in front of her. His arms wrapped around her tightly and they both stood like that for a moment. Then Rose pulled back. "What happened out there?" They knelt along Novice Hame, in front of the dying Face of Boe. She frowned. "Oh no! Is it…"

**"**It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat, remember her?" The Doctor held Rose's hand through entire time. She looked at Novice Hame and nodded instead of hello. "He's the one that saved you, not me." The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand.

"My lord gave his life to save the city." Novice Hame added. "And now he's dying."

**"**No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left." The Doctor shook his head.

**"**It's good to breathe the air once more." The Face of Boe said.

"I wish I know more about him." Rose said quietly. "Do you know him better, Doctor? How old is he?"

"I don't even know." The Doctor answered. "Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most." The Face of Boe said again.

"The legend says more." Novice Hame said quietly.

"Don't. There's no need for that." The Doctor tried to stop her.

**"**It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller." Novice Hame continued.

**"**Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?" The Doctor shook his head.

**"**I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind — as you are the last of yours, Doctor." The Face of Boe looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor was absolutely desperate now. He did not want this at all. It was hitting him probably much harder than the death of this entire planet did. "That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go."

**"**I must. But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone." The Face of Boe uttered

Though before it seemed as though the Doctor would weep, now he was astounded. He stared, uncomprehending, as the Face of Boe's eyes close for the last time. Rose leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder, trying to support him. She was full of respect, and Novice Hame began to sob. Rose was the first to stand, and the Doctor got up after a moment to put an arm around her shoulders.

Back in the alley where Rose and the Doctor first met the pharmacists, the two travellers sauntered through again. It was deserted.

**"**All closed down." The Doctor looked around.

**"**Happy?" Rose furrowed her brow.

**"**Happy happy." He hummed. Rose laughed softly and the Doctor inspected one of the empty booths. "New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs — cats in charge! Come on, time we were off."

They walked to the TARDIS when Rose asked. "But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? "You're not alone.""

**"**I don't know." The Doctor shrugged and let Rose come in. She then turned around and looked at him.

"Do you think he meant me?" She trailed off. "I mean… what I've become?"

"I… I don't know." He sat on the seat near the console, scratching the back of his neck. "Maybe? I don't know."

"Well," Rose licked her lips and sat close to him. "Maybe you're not alone after all." She rested her head on his shoulder. Maybe you're not the last of your kind after all."

"It really doesn't matter." The Doctor sighed, wrapping his arm around Rose.

They could hear behind the walls of TARDIS, the sound of music was rising. It was the new New New York citizens, singing another hymn. Rose smiled softly, closing her eyes. "The city is singing." She pauses and then whispers. "I just wish you could talk to me sometimes. Tell me what's wrong now?"

**"**I could pretend." The Doctor finally spoke. "Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky." Rose could feel the sadness in his voice, but keeps listening. One of her hands lay on his thigh when he continued. "I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else. The war… The Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song…"

Rose just kept listening to his voice and his words. Her heart full of love for him and wishing she could help him somehow. "I love you." She said all of a sudden and he stopped when she looked up to see his face. "Just…" She kissed him. "Just… wanted to say it." A small smile came to his face and then he pressed his lips to her in return. Rose sighed smiled as well. Her Time Lord.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Old New York, pt1

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Old New York, pt.1**

Rose loved to watch him working. It was everything - from the way he tilted his head, to his pouty expression when something wasn't working in the way he wanted. Just like now. He was focused over the symbols on the screen. He licked his lips from time to time and his frown grew deeper.

"You're not helping me." Rose heard him saying all of a sudden. She frowned. He wasn't even looking at her.

"How am I supposed to help you?" Rose got off the seat she was sitting.

"Well, for starters…" The Doctor looked at her with a grin. "How about some study?"

"Study?" Rose walked to him confused.

"Yeah," he confirmed. His hand wrapped around her wrist and he pulled her to himself. "Maybe it's time for you to start to read TARDIS."

"What do you mean, reading?" Rose shook her head, but he turned her around so she was facing the small screen. He was standing behind her back.

"Do you want to know my language, Rose Tyler?" The Doctor said close to her ear. His hot breath ticked her skin nicely and she shivered.

"Yeah." Rose answered, clearing her throat.

"Okay, let's start with something simple." The Doctor took her hand and touched her index finger to the screen. "This symbol here means Earth." They followed the shape of the first circle in the screen with her index finger. "This thing here," he stopped her hand. "This thing means the year we have to go. See?" His chin rested on her shoulder. "Now, I'm not sure if I see everything clear, but that looks confusing even for me." He used her hand to point at another scheme of circles. "This shape means an alien life form on Earth. The problem is, I thought that we've destroyed them."

"Who are they?" Rose leaned her head on his.

"See this?" The Doctor sighed. "This I can't see."

"But you just said that we destroyed them?"

"Or me." He shrugged. "I don't know and that's something I don't like. Don't you hate when you don't know?"

"Oh yes." Rose sighed. "Like for example what's wrong with me?"

"Right," the Doctor muttered and pulled back. Rose turned around to look at him. The frown he had before now was even deeper. "I've promised to tell you, right?"

"Right." Rose insisted. "You said there's something to do with the Bad Wolf?"

"You called it like this." The Doctor looked at her carefully. "I'm calling it playing with the Vortex."

"Okay, playing with the Vortex." Rose crossed her arms on her chest. "Then what happens?"

"You're the first human that tried something like this!" The Doctor snapped, suddenly angry. "Still don't get it, Rose. Why you had to do such thing? You didn't know what was going to happen!"

"I asked TARDIS for help and she helped me!" Rose scoffed. "We both care for your well-being you know!"

"TARDIS? You asked TARDIS for help?"

"You know what I mean." Rose coughed. "I was desperate to save you. The only think I could've thought was to… look into the heart of TARDIS. Then… she showed me so many things, amongst giving me the power to save you."

"Foolish girl!" The Doctor grabbed her shoulders. "You could've been killed!"

"I told you I'm never gonna leave you!" Rose's eyes narrowed. "And it's been a while now. Why you want to talk about this? What's everything has to do with TARDIS and the Vortex?"

"Everything!" The Doctor let go of her.

"Well, you can explain this to me and I'm gonna listen really carefully." Rose sat back on the seat.

"You're not a pure human anymore!" The Doctor ran his fingers thorough his hair. "That's what happened!"

"What?" Rose blinked with confusion.

"The forces of time were running through your veins, Rose." The Doctor shook his head. "You saw the time. You saw the Vortex. You've defeated the Daleks with simple move of your hand. The time obeyed to you then, remember? Try to remember! You've turned the Daleks and their Emperor into dust. Then… you brought Jack back to life." The Doctor paused. "Please try to remember. What was the feeling?"

"The singing in my head." Rose touched her temples. "Everything changed since that day, but…"

"You didn't let the change to consume you." The Doctor nodded. "You held it back to the last possible minute. It's why it was so painful. You were bursting out of energy. You were glowing like the Sun. That's not something that a human can handle. But… you've been here, close to the Time Vortex too much time. It changed you and you didn't even notice."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose spoke quietly. "You knew this all along, right?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope."

"I thought you know everything!"

"No, I don't know everything." The Doctor walked to Rose and took her hand. "If I knew everything, I wouldn't let you do this!"

"Why?" Rose frowned. "Because I'm a human?"

"No, because I don't know what's gonna happen to you next. I mean, can you regenerate? Or not? Are you closer to the Time Lords now or are you a human?"

"It means one more thing though." Rose looked at their hands.

"What?" The Doctor looked at her with confusion.

"You don't have to be alone." Rose smiled softly all of a sudden. "I don't have to leave you. I can keep my promise… if you want me."

The Doctor chuckled, placing his palm on a side of her face. "Stupid girl, of course I want you." His thumb stroked her cheek. "I've always wanted you, even before I knew you existed."

"That's a bold statement." Rose bit her lip.

"It's the truth!" The Doctor grinned.

TARDIS hummed and shook them a bit. Rose frowned. "What's wrong with her?"

"Let me see." The Doctor let go of Rose and stared at the monitor. "Ah! I think we just arrived!"

"Arrived where?" Rose sighed, looking at him. "Another alien planet?"

"Nah." The Doctor grinned even wider. "I've always wanted to show you the real New York, Rose. Well…" He waved his hand to the door. "Here we are then."

"The real New York?" Rose chuckled and walked to the door, stopping there. "Wait! What year?"

The Doctor took her hand and opened the door. "Let's see." He took a deep breath. "Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely. Rose, have you met my friend?" He pointed at the statue not so far away.

Rose jumped on her place from excitement. "Statue of Liberty!"

The Doctor smiled. "Gateway to the New World. "Give me you tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to break free…""

Rose chuckled. "I've always wanted to see New York. I mean the real one. Although I've loved the New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York, but I've never been to the real one."

They walked to the edge of the island with a view of the Manhattan skyline. The Doctor sighed. "Well, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. Now wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam." He made a face and Rose laughed.

"I wonder what year it is 'cause look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet." Rose slid her hand on his arm.

The Doctor looked at her. "Work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around—"

Rose grabbed a newspaper, left on the nearest bench. "It says November 1st, 1930."

"Really?" The Doctor looked proud of himself. "Blimey! We're at the place and year where we should be. That's-"

"A miracle?" Rose teased him.

"The word I wanted to use is brilliant!" The Doctor tapped her chin. Then he looked at the headline of the newspaper. "Look."

Rose looked down. "Hooverville Mystery Deepens". What's Hooverville?

"Okay, one by one." The Doctor sighed and took her hand. "I'll tell you on our way there." Few minutes later they were walking around Central Park. The Doctor hadn't said a word since the moment they left the island. Now he sighed. "Herbert Hoover, 31st President of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then…"

"The Wall Street Crash, yeah? When was that, 1929?" Rose looked at him.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah. Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. Suddenly the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park."

Rose furrowed her eyebrows in surprise. "What? They actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?"

Soon they arrived at Hooverville; a collection of quickly put together shacks and tents with random fire barrels placed throughout.

"Ordinary people. Lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go." The Doctor looked around.

They witnessed two men fighting over a piece of bread. Soon, a middle-age black man walked in between them, making sure that there wouldn't be consequences. The Doctor and Rose weren't that close to them to hear what was going on. However, soon everything went calm again. The black man took the bread and broke it in half, giving each of the guys their half.

"I'm impressed." The Doctor muttered. "Come on." He looked at Rose and they walked to the guy. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here."

"And, uh, who might you be?" The guy looked at them suspiciously.

"He's the Doctor and I'm Rose." Rose smiled. "Hello."

"I'm Solomon. And a doctor" He scoffed. "Well, we got, uh, stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day." He warmed his hands over a fire.

"How many people live here?" Rose asked.

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society, black, white, all the same. All starving." Solomon laughed. "So you're welcome. Both of you. But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me." He pointed to Empire State Building. "That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

The Doctor held up the newspaper. "So…men are going missing. Is this true?"

Solomon took the paper. "Yes, it is true." He walked into his tent.

The Doctor stood at the opening of the tent. "But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

Solomon sat inside of the tent. "C'mon in." He waved at the Doctor and Rose. They joined him inside and sat opposite him. "This is different."

"How so?" Rose asked.

"Someone takes them. At night. We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into thin air." Solomon frowned.

The Doctor asked carefully. "And you're sure someone's taking them?"

"Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning." Solomon smiled sarcastically.

"You talked to the Police?" Rose asked again.

"Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal." Solomon shrugged.

"So, the question is, who's taking them and what for?" The Doctor muttered.

Just then a young man showed his head at the opening of the tent. "Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here."

They walked outside to where Diagoras is talking to the men of Hooverville "I need men. Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money."

**"**Yeah. What is the money?" A young man, named Frank asked.

**"**A dollar a day."

**"**What's the work?" Solomon asked.

****"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel that collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?" Diagoras explained.

****"A dollar a day? That's slave wage. Men don't always come back up, do they?" Solomon scoffed.

****"Accidents happen." Diagoras shrugged.

****"What do you mean? What sort of accidents?" The Doctor asked.

****"You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else? (the Doctor raises his hand) Enough with the questions." Diagoras asked impatiently.

****"Oh, n-n-no. I'm volunteering." The Doctor grinned.

****Rose raised her hand as well, looking at the Doctor. "Let's hope we're not sorry for this."

Solomon and Frank rose up their hands as well. When more people joined them, they finally went to the place. The others started down the tunnel. The Doctor just stared at Diagoras, who walked away, before turning and joining them.

Frank looked at Rose. **"**We just gotta stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here."

**"**So what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts, are you?" Rose looked at the guy.

****"Oh, you could talk. No, no, I'm from Tennessee, born and bred." Frank smiled.

****"So how come you're here?" Rose asked him.

**"**Uh, my daddy died. Mama…couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself, so put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in camp younger than me. From all over; Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas… Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home." Frank shrugged.

****"Yeah, I'm just a hitcher too." Rose chuckled.

**"**You stick with me, you'll be all right." Frank winked at her and the Doctor gave him a look.

"She's stuck with me and I think that's just fine. So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" He said and looked at Solomon.

**"**A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan." Solomon explained.

"How did he manage that, then?" The Doctor tilted his head.

**"**These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way 'round."

**"**Whoa!" The Doctor stopped all of a sudden. A blob was lying on the ground giving off a sick green light.

**"**Is it radioactive or something?" Rose touched his hand. The Doctor sat down his torch and crouched beside it.

Rose covered her nose and mouth. "It's gone off, whatever it is."

The Doctor slipped on his glasses and carefully picked up the slimy blob.

**"**And you've got to pick it up." Rose muttered.

The Doctor sniffed it. "Shine your torch through it." Rose did what he told her. "Composite organic matter. Now, any opinions?"

**"**It's not human. I know that." Rose nodded.

"No, it's not. And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in and I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mr Diagoras send up down here?" The Doctor looked at her.

**"**So where are we now? What's above us?" Rose looked up.

**"**Well…we're right underneath Manhattan." The Doctor followed her look.

**"**We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing." Solomon looked around.

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Frank frowned.

The Doctor nodded. "Looks like it."

**"**So why did he want people to come down here?" Frank looked at him.

**"**Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back. I'll be much quicker on my own." The Doctor asked.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon looked alert.

**"**Hello?!" Frank rose up his voice.

**"**Shh." Rose put her index finger to her lips.

**"**What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared, half-mad down here on your own." Frank lowered his voice.

**"**Do you think they're still alive?" The Doctor looked at him.

**"**Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost." Frank answered.

They heard more squealing. Solomon frowned. "I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that."

The Doctor walked ahead of them.** "**This way." He said.

Solomonshined his light down another tunnel. "No, that way." The light of Solomon's torch catched a huddled figure on the ground.

Rose took the Doctor's hand. "Doctor…"

"Who are you? Solomon asked the figure.

**"**Are you lost? Can you understand me? I've been thinkin' about folk lost…" Frank started to walk forward but the Doctor stoped him.

**"**It's all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look." The Doctor walked towards the figure. "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own." The creature squealed. "We know the way out. Daylight. If you want to come with us." He squatted and shined a light on the pig man's face. "Oh, but what are you?"

**"**Is, uh, that some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asked.

**"**No, it's real." The Doctor answered him and the turned back to the pig man. "I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help." Shadows fell on the wall but he didn't notice them. "Now, who did this to you?"

"Doctor, I think you'd better get back here." Rose looked worried. More pig men had filled the opposite end of the tunnel. "Doctor!" She called him.

**"**Actually…good point." The Doctor backed up towards the others.

"They're following you." Rose took his hand again.

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks." He squeezed her hand. "Well then… Rose, Frank, Solomon…"

"What?" Rose looked at him.

"Um, basically…run!" The Doctor grinned.

They raced down the tunnel to a cross-section where Rose stopped in confusion. "Where are we going?!"

**"**This way!" The Doctor turned right. The pig men kept chasing. The Doctor stopped at the mouth of a joining tunnel. "There's a ladder!" The Doctor climbed the ladder and used the sonic screwdriver on the lid. Martha followed. Solomon hesitated when he saw Frank picked up a metal rod to try and hold them off.

**"**Frank!" Solomon climbed the ladder.

Seeing that the others were safe, Frank ran for the ladder and starts climbing. The Doctor and Solomon reached down their hands.

"C'mon, Frank! C'mon!"

"I've got ya. C'mon!" The Doctor tried to reach him.

The pig men pulled Frank out of their grasp and down into the sewer.

"Frank!" Solomon screamed.

**"**No!" The Doctor screamed.

Solomon shoved the Doctor aside and closed the lid before one of the pig men limbed up. "We can't go after him."

**"**We gotta go back down! We can't just leave him!" The Doctor was ready to argue.

"No, I'm not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from Hell! From Hell itself!" Solomon screamed.

"Doctor!" Rose grasped his hand and he turned around. They saw a shadow of a gun and heard footsteps approaching towards them.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Old New York, pt2

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Old New York, pt.2**

This was how they met Tallulah, the dancer. She was searching for her boyfriend Lazlo, who was missing as well. She took them in her dressing room, in the theatre.

"Lazlo's my boyfriend, or was my boyfriend until two weeks ago. No letter, no good-bye, no nothin'. And I'm not stupid." She waved the gun as she talked. "I know some guys are just pigs but not my Lazlo. I mean, what kinda guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

The Doctor nodded at the gun. "It might, might just help if you put that down."

"Hunh?" Tallulah realized what she was still holding. "Oh, sure." She tossed the gun on the chair. "Oh, c'mon. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

"What do you think happened to Lazlo?" Rose looked at her.

"I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip—vanished." Tallulah shrugged.

"Listen, ah—what's your name?" The Doctor turned to her.

"Tallulah."

"Tallulah." He repeated.

"3 Ls and an H." Tallulah nodded.

"Right. Um, we can try to find Lazlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night." The Doctor frowned.

"And there are creatures. Such creatures." Solomon shook his head.

"Whaddaya mean "creatures"?" Tallulah was confused.

"Look. Listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is," The Doctor removed blob from his pocket. "Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

Tallulah leaned back. "Yech!"

The Doctor headed for the prop room, scavenging for pieces of equipment.

Solomon held up a radio. "How about this? I found it backstage."

The Doctor took it with a grin. "Perfect. It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I'll find out where it's from." He used the sonic screwdriver on the radio's insides.

"How about you, Doctor? Where are you from? I've been all over. I've never heard anybody talk like you. Just exactly who are you?" Solomon asked him.

The Doctor took out a piece from the radio and blew on it. "Oh, I'm just sort of passing by."

"I'm not a fool, Doctor." Solomon frowned.

"No. Sorry." The Doctor mutters.

Solomon walked over to the sewer lid and looked down at it. "I was so scared, Doctor. I let them take Frank 'cause I was just too scared. I gotta get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we gotta protect ourselves. Ain't no one else gonna help us."

"Good luck." The Doctor sighed.

"I hope you find what you're looking for. For all our sakes." Solomon looked at him and left the room.

Meanwhile in the dressing room, Tallulah was putting on her make up. "Lazlo…He's wait for me after the show, walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose."

Rose looked at her with sympathy. "Haven't you reported him missing?"

"Sure. He's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management certainly don't." Tallulah shrugged.

"Can't you kick up a fuss or something?" Rose insisted.

"Okay, so then they fire me." Tallulah gave her a look.

"But they'd listen to you. You're one of the stars." Rose walked to her.

"Oh, honey, I got one stone in a back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle—which had nothin' to do with me whatever anybody says. I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville." Tallulah smiled bitterly.

"Okay, I get it." Rose said with flat voice.

"It's the Depression, sweetie. Your heart might break, but the show goes on and if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there, sign, dance, keep goin'. Hoping he's gonna come back." With the last word, Tallulah broke down.

Rose hugged her. "I'm sorry."

Tallulah pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes. "Hey, you're lucky, though. You got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit."

"Is that obvious?" Rose blushed lightly.

Tallulah laughed. "Oh, sure you are. I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. It's obvious. Still with me, I've gotta live in hope. It's the only thing that's kept me going 'cause…" She lifted a white rose from her dressing table. "Look. On my dressing table every day still."

Rose took the rose. "You think it's Lazlo?"

"I don't know. If he's still around, why's he bein' all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?" Tallulah shrugged.

The Doctor went up in the balcony with the blob hooked up to his hand-made scanner. He set the beam from one of the stage lights on it.

"That's it." He mutters. "Let's warm you up." The Doctor put on his glasses and started to examine it. "This is artificial."

The Announcer announced the begging of the show, but the Doctor was still busy with the device. "Genetically engineered. Whoever this is, oh, you're clever."

The curtains opened and chorus girls dressed in red sequined dresses with tails and horns walked on the stage. As they part, Tallulah appeared in white with wings and a halo. She sashayed up to the microphone and started singing. Rose was watching from the wings. As the dance starts, Rose saw a pig man who looked different from the others standing in the opposite wings, seemingly just watching. Rose cut across the stage, hiding behind the girls.

"What are you doing?" She heard one of the girls asking her, but she moved to the next girl, accidentally grabbing her tail, causing her to fall.

"What are you doing?" Tallulah turned around.

On the balcony, the Doctor had a stethoscope on the blob. "Fundamental DNA type 467-989. 989. Hold on, that means planet of origin." A look of disbelief crossed his face. "Skaro." He rushed off.

On the stage, Tallulah was furious at Rose. "Get off the stage! You're spoilin' it!"

"But look." Rose pointed to the wings. "Over there!" The pig man realized he'd been spotted and was startled. Tallulah screamed and he ran away. "Hey!" Rose ran after him. The pig man ran through the halls, Rose still following him. "Wait! But you're different than the others! Just wait!" In the prop room, Rose heard a clanging but the pig man was gone.

The Doctor rushed backstage. "Where is she? Where's Rose?"

"I don't know. She ran off the stage." Tallulah shrugged.

In the prop room a second pig man came up behind Rose and attacked her. She screamed and the Doctor heard her screams. He ran to save her followed by Tallulah. They reached the prop room, but she was gone.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled in panic. He noticed the sewer lid was crooked so he grabbed his coat and put it on.

"Oh, where are you goin'?"

"They've taken her." The Doctor was furious.

"Who's taken her?" Tallulah asked him, but the Doctor began to climb down into the sewer. "What're y' doin'? I said, what the hell are ya doin'? Crazy guy." Tallulah found a long coat to put on over her costume and followed him.

"No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming." The Doctor scoffed.

"Tell me what's going on." Tallulah insisted.

"There's nothing you can do. Go back."

"Look, whoever's taken Rose, they could've taken Lazlo, couldn't they?"

"Tallulah, you're not safe down here." The Doctor frowned.

"Then that's my problem. Come on. Which way?" Tallulah insisted. She walked down a tunnel to the left.

The Doctor sighed. "This way." He went down the tunnel in front of them and Tallulah followed him.

In another tunnel, Rose's been held by two pig men. "No! Let me go!" She screamed, playing with the thought to use the Time Vortex on them. However, she didn't know how that would react on anyone else. That was the only thing that stopped her. They pushed her against a wall. More pig men came by with humans in a line, one of who was Frank.

"Rose!" He hugged her.

"You're alive!" She hugged him back.

"Hey!"

"I thought we'd lost you." Rose pulled back. A pig man pushed them to keep moving. "All right! All right, we're moving." Rose scoffed.

"Wait. Where are they taking us?" Frank looked around.

"I don't know, but we can find out what's going on down here." Rose muttered.

In another tunnel, the Doctor and Tallulah were still walking when she asked him. "When you say "They've taken her", who's they exactly? And who are you anyway? I never asked."

"Shh." He shushed her.

"Okay. Okay." Tallulah rolled her eyes.

"Shh, shh, shh." He repeated. In the weak light of the tunnel in front of them, the shadow of a Dalek was approaching.

"I mean you're handsome and all—" Tallulah started, but the Doctor put his hand over her mouth and pulled her back down the tunnel into a recess. The Dalek passed by without seeing them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They survived. They always survive while I lose everything." The Doctor muttered. "I almost lost Rose… "

"That metal thing? What was it?" Tallulah whispered.

"It's called a Dalek. And it's not just metal, it's alive." The Doctor answered her.

"You're kidding me." She laughed.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" He turned on her and she sobered. "Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive."

"But if it's not a human being, that kinda implies it's from outer space." The Doctor looked at her. "Yet again, that's a "no" with the kidding. Boy… Well, what's it doin' here, in New York?"

"Every second you're down here, you're in danger. I'm taking you back right now." He answered instead. They turned a corner and saw a pig man, the one that was at the theatre. Tallulah screamed and the pig man tried to hide. "Where's Rose?" The Doctor approached to him. "What have you done with her? What have you done with Rose?"

"I didn't take her." The pig man answered her.

"Can you remember your name?" The Doctor looked surprised.

"Don't look at me." The pig man was still with his back facing them.

Tallulah moved forward. "Do you know where she is?"

"Stay back! Don't look at me!" The pig man shouted.

"What happened to you?" The Doctor looked at him closely. The pig man still had human features.

"They made me a monster." He said quietly.

"Who did?" The Doctor asked.

"The masters." The pig man answered simply.

"The Daleks. Why?" The Doctor muttered.

"They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late."

"Do you know what happened to Rose?"

"They took her. It's my fault. She was following me." The pig man looked at the Doctor.

"Were you in the theatre?" Tallulah took a step closer.

The pig man nodded. "Yes."

"Why? Why were you there?"

"I never wanted you to see me like this." He sighed.

"Why me? What do I gotta do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?" She insisted.

Then the pig man turned around. "Yes."

"Who are you?" Tallulah asked him.

"I'm sorry." The pig man turned away.

"No, wait." Tallulah grabbed his arm. "Let me look at you." She led him under the light. "Lazlo?" He nodded. "My Lazlo?" Her voice broke. "Oh, what have they done to you?"

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Lazlo shook his head.

"Lazlo, can you show me where they are?" The Doctor asked impatiently.

"They'll kill you." Lazlo looked at him.

"If I don't stop them, they'll kill everyone." The Doctor said quietly.

Lazlo sighed. "Then follow me."

In another tunnel Rose, Frank, and the other prisoners were being kept in a section of tunnel by the pig men. Lazlo led the Doctor and Tallulah through the tunnels and took them to where they can see Rose and Frank. The pig men guarding the prisoners started squealing nervously.

"What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?" Frank asked in panic.

A Dalek glided into the tunnel. "Silence. Silence."

Lazlo ducked back out of sight.

"Daleks!" Rose muttered and her eyes narrowed.

"You will form a line. Move." The Dalek said with its metal voice and the pig men push everybody into line.

"Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey." Rose tried not to panic.

"The female is wise. Obey!" The Dalek's voice echoed again.

A second Dalek arrived. "Report."

Dalek 1 answered. "These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause. What is the status of the Final Experiment?"

Dalek 2 reported. "The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete."

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection." Dalek 1 agreed.

A pig man brought an older black man forward. The Dalek 2 extended his sucker towards the man's face. "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Reading brain waves. Low intelligence."

"You calling me stupid?" The man said panicking.

"This one will become a pig slave." Dalek 1 announced and two pig men pulled him away. The Dalek moved to the next in line. "Intelligence scan. Initiate."

Lazlo, Tallulah and the Doctor were still hiding at the other side of the tunel. Lazlo whispered. "They're divided into two groups: high intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me."

"Well, that's not fair." Tallulah looked at him.

"Shh." The Doctor frowned.

Tallulah whispered. "You're the smartest guy I ever dated."

"And the others?" The Doctor looked at Lazlo.

"They're taken to the laboratory." Lazlo explained.

"But why? What for?" The Doctor insisted.

Lazlo shrugged. "I don't know. The masters only call it the Final…Experiment."

Dalek 1 scanned Frank. "Superior intelligence." He turned to Rose. "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment."

"You can't just experiment on people! It's insane! It's inhuman!" Rose scoffed, trying to win some time.

"We are not human. Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory." Dalek 1 answered her.

"Look out, they're moving!" The Doctor flattened himself against the wall. Lazlo took Tallulah and headed down the tunnel.

"Doctor. Doctor! Quickly!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"I'm not going. I've got an idea. You go." The Doctor shook his head.

"Lazlo, c'mon!" Tallulah pulled his hand.

"Can you remember the way?" Lazlo looked at her.

Tallulah nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Then go. Please." Lazlo said.

"But Lazlo, you gotta come with me." She pleaded him.

"Where would I go? Tallulah, I'm beggin you, save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go." He insisted.

Tallulah left and Lazlo rejoined the Doctor. The Daleks passed by and the Doctor fell in line between Rose and Frank while Lazlo acted like one of the guards.

"Just keep walking." The Doctor muttered, noticing Rose's face.

"I'm so glad to see you." She tried not to grin too much. "You can kiss me later. In fact I insist you to kiss me later. Multiple times."

The Doctor simply grinned, knowing that he'd most likely grant her wish. Few minutes later they reached the Daleks laboratory. Something was going on there and it looked strange. The Doctor stood beside Rose, frowning.

"Do you want me to ask what's going on?" She took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "Maybe you should stay unnoticed for now."

The Doctor nodded. "Good idea."

Rose coughed and took a step forward. "Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!"

"You will bear witness." One of the Daleks answered.

"To what?" Rose insisted.

"This is the dawn of a new age." The same Dalek answered her.

"What does that mean?" Rose narrowed her eyes.

"We are the only four Daleks so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again." The Dalek answered again.

The main Dalek Sec's shell powered down and the casing opened once again to reveal a human-dalek hybrid. The clothing was unmistakably that of Diagoras. The head was similar to a Dalek body with mouth, one eye, and tentacles. The hands were almost claw-like.

Rose took a step back to the Doctor, her eyes widening. "What are you?"

Dalek Sec answered slowly. "I am a human Dalek. I am your future. These…humans will become like me." The Doctor slipped unnoticed behind some machinery and Dalek Sec continued. "Prepare them for hybridisation."

The pig slaves closed in on Rose, Frank and the other prisoners

"Leave me alone! Don't you dare!" Rose shouted.

"Happy Days are Here Again" began playing and everyone stopped, wondering where it was coming from. Dalec Sec looked around. "What is that sound?"

The Doctor stepped out, a radio in his hands. "That would be me." He sat the radio down. "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera."

"Doctor." Dalec Sec looked at him.

"The enemy of the Daleks." Dalek 1 echoed.

"Exterminate." Dalek 2 joined him.

"Wait." Dalek Sec put up his hand.

The Doctor tilted his head. "Well, then. A new form of Dalek." He walked forwards. "Fascinating and very clever."

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter." Dalek Sec answered him.

"How did you end up in 1930?" The Doctor asked him.

"Emergency Temporal Shift." Dalek Sec didn't move from his place.

The Doctor scoffed. "Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, yeah?" He strode away, looking about. "Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world but instead your skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting." He took a deep breath. "All of which results in you."

"I am Dalek in human form." Dalek Sec echoed.

"What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now." The Doctor looked at him carefuly.

"I…feel…humanity."

"Good. That's good." The Doctor almost smiled.

"I…feel…everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such…a genius for war."

The Doctor frowned. "No, that's not what humanity means."

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very…Dalek." Dalek Sec insisted.

"All right, so what have you achieved hen? With this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing! 'Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing." The Doctor pointed at the radio. "Simple little radio." He pated it.

"What is the purpose of that device?" Dalek 2 asked.

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's just noise." The Doctor aimed the sonic screwdriver at the radio and a high pitch wail emanated from it. Sec held his head in pain while the other Daleks acted erratically. The Doctor turned to the prisoners. "Run!"

They all ran out the room.


	17. Chapter Seventeen:The Old New York, pt3

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Old New York, pt.3**

The party of prisoners returned to Hooverville. They were then gathered around a fire. Rose and Tallulah sat on crates. Solomon approached the them. "These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they wanna breed?"

The Doctor stood behind Rose, placing his hands on her shoulders. "They're splicing themselves into human bodies. If I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. We've got to get everyone out."

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go." Solomon looked at them.

"I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state, just get out of New York." The Doctor sighed.

Solomon frowned. "There's got to be a way to reason with these things."

Rose shook her head. "There's not a chance."

"You ain't seen 'em, boss." Frank added.

"Daleks are bad enough at anytime, but right now they're vulnerable and that makes them more dangerous than ever." The Doctor frowned.

Sentry yelled from the beginning of Hooverville. "They're coming! They're coming!"

"A sentry. Must have seen something." Solomon looked at that way.

"They're here! I seen 'em! Monsters! They're monsters!" The sentry ran to them.

"It's started." The Doctor muttered.

"We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" Solomon shouted and the men started passing out the guns and other weapons they had collected.

"I'm ready, boss, but al o' you! Find a weapon! Use anything!" Frank said but some of the residents ran off.

Solomon shouted at them. "Come back! We gotta stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!"

The pig slaves invaded Hooverville, attacking those who try to escape. Rose looked at the Doctor. "I can end this, right now. You know I can."

"It's not safe, Rose!" He scoffed. "There's no time for experiments!"

"Still." Rose's eyes went cold. "You know I can."

"We're trapped." Tallulah yelled.

"'Then we stand together. Gather 'round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together." Solomon tried to calm the people. The pig slaves had forced everyone into a tight circle by the fire. "They can't take all of us." He started firing.

"If we can just hold them off till daylight." Rose looked at the Doctor again. "Or, we can do it my way."

"Oh, Rose, they're just the foot soldiers." The Doctor shook his head. Everyone turned and looked up.

"You could always change your mind." She muttered. Two Daleks were flying above, heading towards them. "Because of them."

"What in this world—" Solomon looked amused.

"It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation." Sentry muttered.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Frank fired at the Daleks but the bullets did no damage. The Doctor pushed his rifle down.

"That's not gonna work." He said.

Rose clenched her fists. Her eyes went gold. "Please, let me do it? Please!" But the Doctor didn't answer her. He wanted the Daleks dead as much as she wanted them, but he still wasn't sure how the Bad Wolf influenced her and the others around her.

The Daleks began to attack, firing upon the settlement causing explosions and starting fires. "The humans will surrender."

The Doctor stood before Rose. "Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you! Take me instead."

"We have located the Doctor!" One of the Daleks said with its metal voice and the firing stopped.

Solomon stepped forward and the Doctor grabbed him by the arm. "No, Solomon. Stay back."

"I'm told that I'm addressin' the Daleks, is that right?" Solomon looked at the Daleks. "From what I hear, you're outcasts, too."

"Solomon, don't." The Doctor tried again.

Solomon shook his head. "Doctor, this is my township, you will respect my authority. Just let me try." Solomon pushed the Doctor away. The Doctor stepped back, shaking his head. He took Rose's hand, while Solomon continued. "Daleks…ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin? He sat his rifle on the ground. "'Cause, see, I've just discovered this past day God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope…hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I…I beg you now if you have any compassion in your hearts then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well…what do you say?"

"Exterminate!" One of the Daleks fired upon Solomon.

"No!" Rose yelled, pointing her glowing hand at him. The Dalek faded away, but it was too late. He already had killed Solomon.

The inhabitants of Hooverville screamed. Frank rushed to Solomon's side. "No! Solomon!"

"One second! I was late only one second!" Rose muttered under her nose, angry at herself.

"Daleks!" The Doctor was pissed off. He moved forward, arms out to his side, and confronts the Daleks, before Rose was able to stop him. "All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!"

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy." The other Dalek answered.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, but he didn't pay attention to her.

"Then do it! Do it! Just do it!" He beat on his chest. "Do it!"

"Extermin—" The Dalek started, but then stopped all of a sudden. "I…obey." He said instead.

"What's going on?" The Doctor scoffed.

"You will follow." The Dalek's voice echoed.

"No! You can't go!" Rose walked to him, grabbing his arm.

"I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks never change their minds." The Doctor turned around to face her.

"But what about us?" She said quietly, her eyes gazing at his. "What about all these people?"

The Doctor looked back at the people of Hooverville before facing the Dalek. "One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

"The humans will be spared. Doctor…follow." Surprisingly the Dalek agreed again.

"Then I'm coming with you." Rose insisted. "You're gonna need me!"

"Rose, stay here." The Doctor looked at her, placing his palm on her face. "Do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them. Let me go." He leaned and planted a kiss on her lips. Then he walked away with the Daleks. Rose looked at the Doctor as he looked at the Daleks before striding off to follow them. She clenched her fists, looking helpless. The Doctor paused and looked back. "Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much." He gripped her hand with both of his and winked. As he walked off, Rose looked down to see that he had given her the psychic paper.

So, everything Rose could do was to sit there and help the wounded people as best as she could. She wasn't a doctor after all. However, no one seemed to care. They were all thankful for her help. She saw Tallulah approaching to her. "So what about us? What do we do now? And you didn't tell me you have magic."

"The Doctor gave me this. He must have had a reason." Rose pulled out the psychic paper and showed it to Tallulah.

"What's that for?" Tallulah frowned.

"Gets you into places, buildings and things. But where? He must want me to go somewhere but what am I supposed to do?" Rose explained to her.

* * *

The Doctor arrived in the Dalek lab and immediately started in on Dalek Sec. "Those people were defenseless You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you! You had to start killing 'cause that's the only thing a Dalek's good for!"

"The deaths…were wrong." Dalek Sec surprisingly agreed with him.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor blinked.

"That man, their leader Solomon, he showed courage." Sec said.

"And that's good?"

"That's excellent."

"Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?" The Doctor tried to study Sec's behavior.

"You are the last of your kind and now I am the first of mine." Sec explained.

"What do you want me for?" The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos but their flesh was too weak." Sec said.

The Doctor frowned. "Yeah, I found one of your experiments. Just left to die out there in the dark."

"It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet—its people." Dalek Sec lifted a giant switch on the wall and the ceiling above them lighted up to show hundreds of human bodies lying suspended. Dalek Sec lifted another switch and one of the bodies was lowered. It was shrouded. "We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look…inside." The Doctor opened the shroud to reveal the foreman seen in Daleks in Manhattan. "This…is the extent of the Final Experiment."

"Is he dead?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"Near death with his mind wiped ready to be filled with new ideas." Sec said.

"Dalek ideas." The Doctor said slowly.

"The Human-Dalek race." Sec nodded.

"All of these people. How many?" The Doctor looked at him.

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand."

"Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?" The Doctor frowned.

Sec shook his head. "Everything they were has been lost."

"So they're like shells. You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you gonna do it?"

Sec said. "Open the conductor plan."

* * *

Inside Solomon's tent Rose was pacing, tapping the psychic paper in her hand. "Wait a minute. Down in the sewers the Daleks mentioned this…energy conductor."

"What does that mean?" Tallulah looked at her.

"I don't know. Maybe like a…lightening conductor or…Dalekanium!" Rose stopped at one place all of a sudden.

"Oh."

"They said the Dalekanium was in place." Rose muttered.

"In place where?" Tallulah frowned.

"Frank might know." Rose looked at her. They left Solomon's tent to find Frank grieving. Rose called him. "Frank?"

"Hm?" He murmured.

"That Mr. Diagoras, he was like some sort of fixer, yeah? Get you jobs all over town?" Rose placed her hand on his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"Yeah. He could find a profit anywhere." Frank nodded.

"But where, though? What sort of things?" Rose asked again.

"You name it. We're all so desperate for work, you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work. That pays the best." Frank shrugged.

"But what sort of building work?" Rose was having something like a plan already.

"Mainly building that." Frank pointed to the Empire State Building and Rose grinned.

* * *

Dalek Sec was showing the Doctor an animated graphic of their plan.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks. But what, you hijacked the whole building?" The Doctor looked at it.

"We needed an energy conductor." Sec said.

"What for?"

"I…am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes and wake each body from its sleep."

The Doctor muttered. "Gamma radiation? What are- Oh, the sun. You're using the sun."

Sec nodded. "Soon…the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes—"

"The army wakes. I still don't know what you need me for." The Doctor frowned.

"Your genius. Consider a pure Dalek; intelligent but emotionless." Sec looked at him.

"Removing the emotions makes you stronger. That's what your creator thought all those years ago." The Doctor tilted his head.

"He was wrong."

"He was what?" The Doctor couldn't believe to his ears.

"It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh." Sec said and the other Daleks seemed concerned at this statement. "And also…the heart."

The Doctor lowered his voice. "You wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore."

"And that is good." Sec nodded.

"That is incorrect." One of the Daleks said.

The other Dalek supported him. "Daleks are supreme."

"No, not anymore." Sec rose his voice.

"But that is our purpose." One of the Daleks disagreed.

"Then our purpose is wrong! Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction." Sec scoffed.

The Doctor trailed off. "So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek."

"If…you can help me." Sec nodded.

Rose, Tallulah and Frank were in a service lift of the Empire State Building. Rose frowned. "I always wanted to go to the Empire State. Never imagined it quite like this, though."

"Where are we headed anyway?" Frank gave her a look.

"To the top where they're still building." Rose grinned.

"How come those guys just let us through? How's that thing work?" Tallulah looked amused.

"Psychic paper. Shows them whatever I want them to think. According to this, we're two engineers and an architect." Rose grinned even wider. Frank took the psychic paper and flipped the empty paper over in his hands.

"Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts." Dalek Sec was saying.

"But you're the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you." The Doctor answered him.

"I want to change the gene sequence."

"To make them even more human?"

"Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability."

"Hold on a minute. There's no way this lot are gonna let you do it." The Doctor put up his hands.

"I am their leader." Sec insited.

The Doctor turned to the other Daleks. "Oh, and that's enough for you, is it?"

One of them answered him. "Daleks must follow orders. Dalek Sec commands, we obey."

"If you don't help me…nothing will change." Sec told the Doctor.

"There's no room on Earth for another race of people." The Doctor shook his head.

"You have your TARDIS. Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again." Sec said.

"When's that solar flare?" The Doctor got pensive.

"Eleven minutes."

"Right then. Better get to work." The Doctor clapped his hands.

* * *

Frank, Rose and Tallulah entered the top floor, the room that Diagoras had been using as an office

"Look at this pace. Top of the world." Tallulah looked around.

Rose spoted the architectural plans. "Okay, now this looks good."

Frank joined her. "Hey, look at the date. These designs were issued today. They must've changed something last minute."

"You mean the Daleks changed something?" Rose looked at him.

Frank nodded. "Yeah, could be."

"The ones underneath, they're from before. That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not this one. We need to check one against the other." Rose sighed.

"The height of this place! This is amazing!" Tallulah looked amazed.

"Careful, we're a hundred floors up. Don't go wandering off." Rose warned her and just realized that she sounded just like the Doctor.

"I just wanna see." Tallulah walked to the open area overlooking the city. "New York City. If aliens had to come to Earth, no wonder they came here."

* * *

In the lab, the Doctor was checking the equipment and readouts. "There's no point in chromosomal grafting. It's too erratic. You need to split the genome and force the Dalek-human sequence right into the cortex."

"We need more chromatin solution." Sec was trying to help.

"The pig slaves have it." Said one of the Daleks. The pig slaves walked into the room carrying a large crate. Lazlo was one of them.

"These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?" The Doctor tried to sound casual.

Sec shrugged. "Nothing. They're just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks. Power up the engine feeds."

The Doctor spotted Lazlo and walked over. "Lazlo, I can't undo what they've done to you, but they won't do it to anyone else."

"Do you trust him?" Lazlo whispered.

"I know that one man can change the course of history." The Doctor answered him. "Right idea in the right place at the right time is all it takes. I've got to believe it's possible."

* * *

Rose had the plans spread out on the floor and was kneeling, studying them. Frank and Tallulah were standing nearby

"I'll go and keep an eye out, make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody buttin' in." Frank walked out a side door.

"There's a hell of a storm movin' in." Tallulah walked to Rose.

"I wish the Doctor was here. He'd know what we're looking for." Rose muttered.

"So tell me, where did you and him first hook up?" Tallulah knelt next to her.

"He blew up my job." Rose chuckled.

"Was he really?" Tallulah laughed. "He looks like such sort of a human."

"If only he was." Rose muttered. "If only he wasn't so different."

"Yeah, he's a man, sweetheart. That's different enough." Tallulah sighed. "At least you have him. Look what happened with my Lazlo."

"Listen, if the Doctor's with Lazlo now, there's every chance that he could get him out." Rose tried to sound hopeful.

"And then what? Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it." Tallulah looked at her then stood up and walked back to the open area.

"Gotcha! Look!" Rose shouted. Tallulah joined her looking at the plans. "There, on the mast. Those little lines? They're new. They've added something, see?"

"Added what?" Tallulah frowned and they looked at each other saying in one voice. "Dalekanium!"

* * *

The Doctor rushed up to a bunch of tubes and extracted the solution inside with a syringe. "It's all systems go."

"The solar flare is imminent. The radiation…will reach Earth in a matter of minutes." Sec looked at him.

The Doctor nodded. "We'll be ready for it." He inserted the syringe into one of the main feeding tubes and injected the solution. "That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!"

One of the pig slaves turned on a power switch just as Lazlo did.

"Start…the line feeds." Sec ordered. One of the Daleks started the machinery and we see the solution start moving through the tubes.

"There goes the gene solution." The Doctor grinned.

Sec said. "The life blood." The solution started coursing up to the bodies.

A klaxon sounded and red warning lights flashed

The Doctor looked up from his work. "What's that?"

Sec shouted. "What's happening? Is there a malfunction? Answer me!"

"No, no, no. The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!" The Doctor rushed to the controls in an attempt to fix it.

"Impossible. They cannot disobey orders." Sec watched him.

"The Doctor will step away from the controls." One of the Daleks ordered and the Doctor backed away.

"Stop! You will not fire." Sec shouted.

"He is an enemy of the Daleks." The other Dalek said.

"And so are you." The first one supported him. The Daleks had their weapons aimed at the Doctor and Dalek Sec.

"I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec." Dalek Sec shouted again.

"You have lost your authority." Another Dalek joined the first two.

"You are no longer a Dalek." The second Dalked said.

"What have you done with the gene feed?' The Doctor yelled at them.

"The new bodies will be 100% Dalek." The third Dalek answered.

"No. You can't do this!" Dalek Sec looked at them helplessly.

"Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec and the Doctor." The second Dalek said. Two pig slaves grabbed Dalek Sec and one of the pig slaves that grabbed the Doctor was Lazlo.

"Release me. I created you. I am your master." Dalek Sec tried once again.

"Solar flare approaching." The second Dalek said.

"Prepare to intercept." The third one echoed. The Daleks turned towards the machinery. The lift bell pinged.

Lazlo muttered to the Doctor. "There's the lift."

"After you." The Doctor nodded and they pushed their way clear, heading for the lift.

The second Dalek noticed them. "The Doctor is escaping! Stop him! Stop him!" The pig slaves followed but the lift doors were already closing.

Inside the lift, Lazlo was leaning against the side, panting heavily. The Doctor looked at him. "We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth. We need to get to the top of the building. Lazlo, what's wrong?"

"Out of breath. It's nothing. We've escaped them, Doctor. That's all that matters. Lazlo muttered.

When the doors of the lift opened, the Doctor saw Rose standing there and grinned. She noticed him right away.

"Doctor!" She shouted, hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back and then pulled away. "First floor, perfumery."

"I never thought I'd see you again." Tallulah rushed over to Lazlo and he met her halfway where they hug.

"No stopping me." He said.

Rose took the Doctor's hand and led him over to the plans. "We worked it out. We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast. And it's good to see you too, by thy way."

"Oh, come here." The Doctor grinned and grabbed her into a big hug again, twirling her about. He dropped her abruptly as the bell dang and the lift doors closed. He ran to try and stop it. "No, no, no. See, never waste time with a hug." He used the sonic screwdriver on the panel without noticing Rose's pout. "It's a deadlock seal. I can't stop it."

"Where's it going?" She gave him a look.

"Right down to the Daleks. And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?" He looked at her.

"11:15." Frank said.

"Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits." The Doctor looked worried.

"Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?" Tallulah frowned.

Rose led the Doctor outside, Tallulah and Lazlo followed them. The Doctor looked out on the city.

"Oh, that's high. That's very- Blimey, that's high." The Doctor blinked.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights You above all people! And we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium at the base. We've got to get 'em off." Rose looked at him.

"That's not "we". That's just me." The Doctor sighed.

"I won't just stand here and watch you." Rose narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not telling you this. It's just, you're gonna be busy fighting here anyway." He told her but she grinned. She was waiting for that moment to come and was eager to finally become his equal.

The Doctor just shook his head. He placed his palm to the back of her neck and kissed her. He pulled back with a wink then climb higher up the scaffolding, hanging on as high winds and rain blow around him. He reached the base of the mast, took out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the bolts holding the Dalekanium in place. With a final look at him, Rose went back inside, ready for the fight.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Old New York, pt4

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

******Chapter Eighteen:** The Old New York, pt.4

Lazlo, Frank and Tallulah had picked up makeshift weapons and faced the lift. However, Rose had something else in mind if the weapons didn't work.

"The lift's coming up." She said.

"I shoulda brought that gun." Frank looked at her.

"Tallulah, stay back. You too, Rose. IF they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill." Lazlo looked at them.

"I can protect myself." Rose frowned, looking at the guns. "It won't work."

"They're savages. I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth." Lazlo collapsed to the floor.

"Lazlo? What is it?" Tallulah rushed to him.

Lazlo struggled to stand up. "No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me." He fell back to the floor and leaned against the wall. Tallulah knelt beside him and put her hand to his forehead.

"Oh, honey, you're burnin' up. What's wrong with you? Tell me." She frowned with concern.

Frank looked at Rose. "One man down and we ain't even started yet."

"Have faith, Frank." She didn't even look at him. "Just have faith." She heard the storm approaching and a pensive look came to her face.

The Doctor was still struggling with the Dalekanium. He pulled off one panel and moved to the second. Rose and Frank were still standing to the door.

Rose looked at Frank. "Even if the Doctor stops the Dalekanium, this place is still gonna get hit. Great big bolt of lightening, electricity all down this building. We have to be prepared and as for the pigs, leave everything to me. Just go! Hide! Trust me, this weapon won't help you!"

The Doctor was still working on the second panel when the sonic screwdriver slipped from his fingers and over the edge. The Doctor leaned over and saw that it was gone.

Meanwhile Tallulah looked at Rose. "Are you sure that's your… power gonna work."

"It has to." Rose nodded. "No, I'm sure! Come here, Frank and sit in the middle and don't touch anything metal." Rose felt the well-known warmth passing through her body. Her eyes went gold. "Ok, everyone! Get ready!"

The Doctor tried to pull off the panel with his bare hands, grunting with effort. He sighed, knowing there was no way he could get the panels off in time. He stood up and looked up to the sky.

Frank, Tallulah and Lazlo huddle in the corner of the room, while Rose was facing the door. The lift with the pig slaves passed the 95th floor, while the Doctor climbed the mast and wrapped his arms about it, clinging tight. The lift arrived and the doors slid open.

"Zero. Gamma strike!" One of the Daleks ordered.

A bolt of lightning hit the mast coursing down it and through the Doctor who screamed. At the same time, Rose pointed her hand at the pig slaves, making them vanish into nothing amongst golden dust. The Doctor clung to the mast. Energy charged down the whole of the Empire State Building and into the lab, where all of the Daleks were.

"The army awakes." One of the Dalek shouted. The bodies began to lower and as they revived, they pushed off the shrouds.

Frank, Tallulah and Lazlo opened their eyes, looking at the lift. There was nobody left there. Rose blinked, restoring to her human self. She looked around and Frank put his arm over her shoulders.

"You did it, Rose!" Tallulah said with disbelief.

"They used to be like Lazlo. They were people and I killed 'em." Rose said with sadness in her voice.

"No, the Daleks killed them. Long ago." Lazlo insisted.

"The Doctor?" Rose said all of a sudden. She rushed outside.

Up by the mast, the Doctor was lying on his back unconscious when Rose and Frank found him. Frank muttered. "I'm so sorry, Rose."

"Doctor! Doctor!" She knelt beside him. "Look what we found halfway down." She had the sonic screwdriver. "You have to pay more attention." Her free hand caressed his face. Her voice was shaking.

Then the Doctor groaned. "Oh my head."

"Hey." Rose smiled with relief.

"Hi. You survived then." The Doctor smiled in return. He laid his hand on her face. "You're hot-"

"So did you." Rose interrupted him. "Just about. I can't help noticing….there's Dalekanium still attached." Her heart skipped a beat and then she helped him to get on his feet.

They walked back inside and stood by an unfinished window. From there, they could see the human Daleks marching down below.

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers, spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan." The Doctor frowned.

"How do we stop them?" Lazlo looked at him.

"There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though me first." The Doctor grinned.

"Something to do with your… DNA maybe?" She trailed off.

"We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!" He looked at Tallulah instead.

"That's me. Three Ls and an H." Tallulah looked at him.

"The theatre! It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?" The Doctor grinned.

Tallulah nodded. "Don't see why not."

"We came up in the service elevator." Rose walked to him. "We can go down with it as well."

"That'll do. Allons-y!" He grinned, taking her hand as they all headed to the service elevator. The Doctor, Rose, Frank, Tallulah and Lazlo arrived at the darkened theatre few minutes later. "This should do it. Here we go." The Doctor switched on the sonic screwdriver.

"There ain't nothin' creepier than a theatre in the dark. Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for show tunes, but there's a time and place, huh?" Tallulah looked around and Lazlo fell into one of the chairs beside her. "Lazlo, what's wrong?" She sat next to him.

"Nothing. It's just so hot." Lazlo muttered.

"But…it's freezing in here. Doctor, what's happening to him?" Tallulah looked at him worried.

The Doctor was listening to the sonic screwdriver, checking its frequency. "Not now, Tallulah. Sorry."

Rose walked to him. "What are you doing?"

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their number one enemy. I'm just telling them where I am." The Doctor held up the sonic screwdriver and turned it on. "I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville."

"And I'm telling you I'm not going." Rose crossed her arms on her chest. "I think you forget who I am!"

The Doctor frowned. "Rose, that's an order and by the way nice self-perception filtering."

"I'm not your soldier!" Rose scoffed."And what?" She looked completely confused. "I thought they don't know me, because of the Bad Wolf virus? It deleted everything about me, remember? They don't know how I look, only that I'm existing."

"And you know that... how?" The Doctor looked intrigued.

"What? You know about the Bad Wolf virus. You've created it!"

"No, I meant how do you know that they don't know about you."

"I don't know." Rose shrugged. "Just a stab in a dark? And I didn't know I have... what did you call it? Ah, self-perception filtering."

"You have something so much more, Rose." The Doctor stared at her. "So powerful that you don't even realize it. You're practically laying under their radar. That's brilliant!"

The doors to the theatre burst open and the human Daleks arrived, flanking them.

"Oh, my God! Well I guess that's them then, hunh?" Tallulah squealed.

"Humans…with Dalek DNA." Rose looked at them.

Frank moved to attack them but the Doctor pulled him back. "It's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them."

"But what about the Dalek masters? Where are they?" Lazlo looked at them.

"Doctor located. Advance. Advance." A Dalek shouted.

Something on the stage exploded and the Doctor and the others ducked behind the seats for cover. The Doctor peered over the seats, and, as the smoke cleared, two of the Daleks appeared on the stage along with Dalek Sec chained and walking on all fours. The Doctor stood up slowly and the others peeked over the chairs.

"The Doctor will stand before the Daleks." One of the Daleks ordered. The Doctor stepped over a chair and walked forward on the backs of the rows until he reached the front row. "You will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age."

"Planet Earth will become New Skaro." The other Dalek said.

"Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?" The Doctor frowned.

"My Daleks…just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you." Sec tried to talk.

"Incorrect. We will always survive." The first Dalek said.

The second added. "Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor."

Sec tried once again. "But he can help you."

The first Dalek insisted. "The Doctor must die."

"No, I beg you, don't." Dalek Sec begged. He crawled in front of him.

"Exterminate!" The second Dalek shouted. Dalek Sec stood up just as the first Dalek fired. He died instantly.

The Doctor looked at them disgusted. "Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him." He turned to the human Daleks. "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?"

"Warning. Dalek-Humans show increased levels of seratonin." The second Dalek shouted.

"If I'm gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek-Humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them." The Doctor held his arms out to his sides.

"Dalek-Humans, take aim." The first Dalek ordered. The Dalek-Humans cocked their weapons and aimed them at the Doctor.

"What are you waiting for? Give the command!" The Doctor challenged them.

"Exterminate!" The second Dalek ordered.

The Doctor closed his eyes and Rose was ready to intervene if it was necessary. However, she trusted the Doctor enough to let him do this. Nothing happened. She knew how much he hated all this. He'd do anything to prevent the violence.

"Exterminate!" The second Dalek shouted again. Still nothing happened.

"Obey. Dalek-Humans will obey." The first one echoed.

"Not firing." Rose grinned and looked at the Doctor. "What have you done?"

"You will obey. Exterminate." The second Dalek shouted again.

"Why?" Asked one of the human-daleks. The Doctor looked at him.

"Daleks do not question orders." The first Dalek said.

"But why?" Foreman asked.

"You will stop this." The first Dalek ordered.

"But…why?" Foreman asked again.

The first Dalek said. "You must not question."

"But you are not our master. And we…we are not Daleks." Foreman told him.

"No, you're not, and you never will be." He looked to the Daleks. "Sorry, I got in the way of the lightening strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom." He winked at the last word.

"If they will not obey, then they must die." The second Dalek said and then he shot the Foreman.

"Get down!" The Doctor yelled. They all ducked behind the seats and both factions fired on each other.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks kept repeating. "Destroy the hybrids. Destroy. Exterminate!"

One of the Daleks blew up in front of their eyes. The Doctor looked at Rose, but she shook her head. It wasn't her doing this. Then another Dalek blew up and the Doctor finaly noticed that the fire was coming from the human Daleks. The human Daleks stopped firing. Frank, Tallulah and Lazlo stand. The Doctor went over to one of the hybrids and Rose joined him.

"It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. You did it. You're free." He said calmly but then all of the hybrids griped their heads and screamed in pain. "No!" The Doctor shouted but it was too late. The human Daleks crumbled to the ground. "They can't! They can't! They can't!"

Rose clenched her fists, filled with anger. "You should've let me do it! I had to destroy them, before they could kill all these people!"

"They killed 'em." The Doctor shook his head in shock. "Rather than let them live. An entire species." His eyes narrowed; his whole body was shaking from anger. "Genocide."

"There must be one left... One Dalek is still alive!" Rose looked at him.

"Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one." The Doctor looked at Rose. "Come on!"

She didn't ask, just followed him. They went back to the Empire State Building. The last Dalek was still connected to the battle computer. The Doctor and Rose entered at the other end of the room.

"Now what?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"You will be exterminated." The Dalek said.

"Or maybe not!" Rose scoffed, preparing to battle. The only thing that stopped her was the Doctor. She still trusted him. And after all, he fought the Daleks first. He had destroyed his planet just to win over them. Somehow, they still was able to revive through time and space.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." The Doctor was looking at the last Dalek now. "Just think about it, Dalek- What was your name?"

"Dalek Caan." He answered.

The Doctor walked forward. "Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated. Leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. 'Cause I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. Caan…let me help you. What do you say?"

"Emergency Temporal Shift!" Dalek Caan disappeared, leaving wires hanging and a very angry Doctor behind.

Rose walked to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We'll meet him again, Doctor." She spoke softly, knowing how frustrated he was now. "Then he won't get away!"

The Doctor just looked at her, but he didn't have time to say something. Tallulah walked with pale Lazlo. He looked bad and fell on the floor as soon as they entered the room. The Doctor knelt beside him.

"What is it, Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?" Tallulah was crying.

"It's time, sweetheart." Lazlo answered weakly.

"What do you mean "time"? What are you talking about?"

"None of the slaves …survive for long. Most of them only live a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on 'cause I had you. But now…I'm dyin', Tallulah."

"No you're not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do somethin'?" Tallulah looked at the Doctor with pleading eyes.

The Doctor looked at Rose. She gave him a smile and he smiled in return. "Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H…just you watch me." He got off the floor and took off his coat, handing it to Rose. "What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Lazlo, just you hold on." The Doctor ran about the lab, mixing up a solution, talking all the while. "There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies. And I'm tellin' you, I'm tellin' you right now, I am not having one more death! Got that? Not one! Tallulah, out of the way." He took a stethoscope out of his pocket and put it on. "The Doctor is in." He grinned.

This was how Lazlo was saved. He and Tallulah went back to Hooverville. Frank became the new Solomon and everything went back to the old way. It was like the Daleks had never been in Manhattan. It was like nothing had happened. Back on the Liberty Island, Rose and the Doctor were looking out at the Manhattan skyline.

"Do you think they're gonna stay together?" Rose asked him.

"I don't know." The Doctor shrugged. "Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York, that's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig-slave-Dalek-mutant-hybrid too."

"See, love knows no borders… or species. Or aliens even." Rose grinned.

"Oh, is that so?" The Doctor walked to the TARDIS and Rose followed him.

"Mhmm." Rose hooked arms with him. "Now, how about that kiss you've promised me."

"What kiss?" The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and let her in.

"I remember clearly." Rose grinned. "We were in the sewers and…"

"Ah!" The Doctor tapped her nose on his way to the console. "You asked for it! That wasn't _me_ promising."

"You ain't gonna kiss me then?" She pouted.

"Oh come here!" The Doctor laughed, taking her in his arms and giving her the kiss she deserved.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Tales of Gallifrey

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: The Tales of Gallifrey**

They didn't have enough time for a vacation after that. TARDIS led them to a Present Day London where they had to meet a guy, who claimed that he can get back to his youth. His name was Lazarus. The Doctor thought the name was funny, considering what he claimed he could do.

"Why funny?" Rose asked him on their way to the party. "What's the funny in all this?"

"Just... the name. It sounds too ancient." He was trying to fix his bow tie, but no luck. "Blimey! This thing is giving me so much trouble!"

"Wait!" Rose stopped and the Doctor looked at her. "Come closer." She grabbed the hems of his black jacket and forced him closer to herself. "Let me do it." She reached out to fix his bow-tie and this time it worked. "There." She slid her fingers over the satin material. "Now it looks better."

The Doctor was staring at her lips. "Oh, it sure does." He grinned.

"Oi! We're in public place now." Rose punched his shoulder playfully. "Since when you're acting like you don't care?"

"Canary Worf." The Doctor said with a serious face. "I almost lost you then."

Rose reached out and touched his face briefly. "But I'm here now, so let's go and do our job."

"A job?" The Doctor made a face when she hooked arms with him. "A job!"

"Oi, why so pouty now?" Rose chuckled.

"It's not a job. It's a fun!" He grinned. "A pure fun. F-U-N!"

Rose just shook her head. That was the Doctor just before they could start the adventure. It always started as fun, but after that it turned into something pretty serious. Just what was the case now. They walked inside of the party, using his psychic paper. This time Rose was glad to understand that they were entering as guests. The previous time they crashed on a party like this one, the psychic paper had presented them as servants. Now, it would be such a waste if she had dressed her velvet short dress for nothing. She let the Doctor go around the hall and gather info. As for her, she was chilling over a glass of champagne. He didn't like it. He didn't like any alcohol. Rose sighed. She had to teach him for it.

"What did you find?" She muttered when he came back to her.

"This thing." He pointed at the large white round cabinet surrounded by four pillars with a slight curve at the top. "He's gonna do it with this thing." The Doctor took some hors d'oeuvres from a passing tray. "Oh, look, they've got nibbles! I love nibbles!" The Doctor tossed one whole into his mouth.

Rose just shook her head. Few minutes later they saw an old guy, Lazarus, walking into the large white round cabinet. Two female technicians started the machinery from a bank of instruments behind the cabinet. There was a high-pitched whir and a bright blue light as the four pillars began to spin individually. Creating an energy field. Then they began to rotate around the cabinet, going faster and faster. A warning klaxon went off. The Doctor looked worried. He rushed to the control table, trying to stop it, but it didn't work. Then The Doctor pulled one of the main wires that connect to the cabinet and it slowly stopped spinning. Everybody looked at the white cabinet when the door opened. Lazarus walked out there much younger, but then he fell on the floor and his body squirmed. He started to change right in front of their eyes into a giant, nasty creature.

"Everybody out!" Rose yelled. "Now!"

Everybody screamed in panic and started running to the doors. Some of them managed to escape, the others didn't have the same luck. Lazarus didn't look as a human now. He chased a woman, who screamed when she fell on the floor. Lazarus grabbed her and there was a sound of her being sucked dry before her shell fell to the floor. The Doctor shook his head. His eyes narrowed. "What's the point if you can't control it? The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool, a vain old man who thought he could defy Nature. Only Nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!" He tried to talk to Lazarus.

The creature that Lazarus was now turned to him. The Doctor looked around and then he was shoved in the small white cabinet in the middle of the room. The person who did it was Rose of course. "See, I saved you!" She grinned when she looked at him. The space inside of the cabinet was so small that the Doctor and Rose were pressed together like sardines.

"Just great! And what now?" The Doctor gave her a look.

"Well," Rose's smile faded. "I thought you could think of something. The good thing is that he cares of this... thing. He won't destroy it, so you have time to think."

"Okay, I have to come up with a plan then." He tried to reach for his sonic screwdriver. "Blimey! Rose, can you pull out the sonic screwdriver? I have a really hard time to reach it."

"Sure." Rose reached out and shoved her hand in his pocket. "There now."

"Hey! That's not the sonic s-s-screwdriver." He hissed and she chuckled. "Rose, really?"

"Sorry, couldn't help it." She pulled out the screwdriver and handed it to him. "I think that's what you need."

The Doctor slid down slowly to the floor and popped open a panel. His hands slid on her bare legs and this time it was her turn to hiss. "Oh, sorry." He said, but he grinned from ear to ear. "That thing is a human invention though. I'm surprised. Hmm, maybe I've seen something like this, well not the same, but.. yes. Anyway. This thing reminded me of something I've seen in my own planet."

"Gallifrey?" Rose couldn't move, but looked down at him. "I thought your planet is long gone."

"Mhhm and that's wizard. Nice legs, by the way." He muttered. "Aha!" The Doctor pulled a wire and the energy field changed, moving out from the capsule, knocking Lazarus away. The Doctor opened the door and stepped out. Rose followed him. They saw the human form of Lazarus lying on the floor.

"So, it's all over now?" Rose muttered. "That was quick."

The Doctor shrugged. "Yeah, I can be quick."

She gave him a look and they waited until the Police rushed inside of the building. Then they just mixed with the crowd outside. Just when they were about to go back to TARDIS, they've heard a scream. "He's gone! Lazarus is missing!"

"Blimey!" The Doctor cursed and pulled out his sonic screwdriver again. "Just when I thought we're gonna have a quiet evening. This way!" He rushed to the church and Rose followed him. They found Lazarus there, right under the bell. The Doctor looked up and then back at Rose. His lips formed. "I have an idea!" Then he approached to Lazarus.

"Who are you?" Lazarus looked at him. "Why don't you leave me alone?"

"I'm the Doctor, and I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"I was here before, Doctor. In another life." Lazarus looked crushed. "World War II."

"The Blitz." The Doctor said quietly. "I was here too."

"You're too young." Lazarus scoffed.

"So are you." The Doctor walked around Lazarus slowly, looking up at the bell tower again. Rose began to realize what he was thinking and nodded slowly when he looked at her again then back at Lazarus. "It's why you did it, right? You wanted to make a change. To change the course of the history, the evolution. You can't play with that, Lazarus. Just can't!"

Lazarus frowned. "I call it progress."

"People died today because of it! Innocent people."

"Ordinary."

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human!" The Doctor stopped at one place. "Look at yourself! You're mutating! You've no control over it! You call that a success?" Lazarus moaned painfully and the Doctor looked at Rose again.

"He's gonna change." She whispered.

"I know." The Doctor nodded. "If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work." Rose followed his look and nodded as a return.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older than you look." Lazarus spoke again.

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tried of watching everything turn to dust."He squatted beside Lazarus. "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you end up alone."

"That's a price worth paying." Lazarus answered.

"Is it?" The Doctor tilted his head.

Lazarus felt the change again. "I will feed soon."

"I'm not gonna let that happen." The Doctor shook his head.

"You've not been able to stop me so far."

"With a little help." Rose came up behind Lazarus. "C'mon, old guy! Come and get me!"

Lazarus snarled and chases after Rose. She led him up the bell tower, giving enough time to the Doctor to set his plan on motion. She turned around just to see that Lazarus had changed again. Rose kept running, until she reached the top of the tower. Then she heard the Doctor playing on the organ. Lazarus knocked away part of the wall and Rose got hit by his tail and fell over, clinging to the edge. Lazarus leaped across to stand over Rose. The Doctor was playing more frantically but it didn't have the desired effect. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and reset the volume of the organ. He resumed playing. Up in the bell tower, Rose struggles to hold onto the edge as the sound waves from the organ resonate in the tight space. Lazarus began to write. Rose used the last strength left in her to hold tight. Lazarus toppled over the edge and fell to the floor below. The Doctor stopped and looked down. Lazarus had returned to human form. Then he looked up to Rose.

"You can let go now. I'll catch you!" He yelled.

"But-"

"No time for arguing! Will you just trust me, please?" He yelled again.

Rose just closed her eyes and let go of the edge. She was falling down, screaming through the whole time. Then all of a sudden she felt two strong arms wrapped around her. "Hello." The Doctor grinned when she looked at him.

"You're impossible!" She punched his shoulder when he let her down.

"Oi!" He rubbed the place she just hit him. "I just saved you!"

"Right." Rose sighed and grabbed his head. "Oh, come here!" She kissed him just as Cassandra had kissed him all the way back in New Earth. However, this time it was Rose, which made things even hotter.

He blinked when he pulled back. "Thanks." He said with squeaky voice.

"You're welcome." She grinned.

They went back to TARDIS soon after that and Rose sat on the small seat, near the console. "There's no other place like home." She sighed, looking at the Doctor. He acted busy as usual. "Doctor?"

"What? Oh yes." He nodded, giving her a brief look over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Home?" Rose said quietly.

"TARDIS is my home." The Doctor said with low voice.

"TARDIS is your home now, but it wasn't like this before." Rose paused looking at him. "You've never told me about Gallifrey. To be honest, I wasn't so brave to ask you either. I just hate the look on your face every time that name is mentioned. I hate to see you sad, Doctor."

"It's gone. It's over." The Doctor said simply, turning around and facing her. His arms crossed on his chest.

"When it comes to you it's never over, Doctor." Rose touched his arm briefly. "Time Lord, remember?"

"The only one left." He said quietly.

"I know, but... I really want to know more about you." Rose tilted her head. "Just a little bit. Can you describe me Gallifrey? From what I've found in TARDIS archives, and it wasn't that much, it looked like a perfect place."

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was, it was beautif ul." The Doctor finaly gave up and leaned back on the console._ "_They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords… A brilliant orange and yellow sky over snow-capped mountains and a large domed city. There they lived. The oldest and most mighty race in the universe…looking down on the galaxies below…sworn never to interfere…only to watch… Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy. As a novice, each and every one of them were taken for initiation, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex." The Doctor stopped for a moment, smiling to himself. "You stand there, eight years old…staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired…some would run away…and some would go mad." _  
_

Rose found herself staring at him with her mouth open. The sights he just described sounded like the most beautiful place in the Universe. She shook her head. "Did you run? Or.. you stayed there."

"Oh, I've ran." The Doctor chuckled. "And I haven't stopped since then. There was a friend of mine though." His smile faded. "He stayed there and... he wasn't the same after that. He just... changed. But that's in the past now, right? Right." He said and turned to the console. "Where do you want to go now, Rose?"

"I wish we could go there." Rose said quietly. "I wish we could visit Gallifrey."

The Doctor hummed something under his nose and then sighed. "Maybe one day."

"What? You mean that we can go there?"

"Not in my past." He shook his head still with his back facing her. "Maybe before that but not now."

"Okay." Rose let go of the subject for now. She jumped off her place and went to him. "Where are we going now?"

"I don't know." The Doctor looked at her. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Surprise me." Rose grinned against him and it was as if he only waited for that.

"Hold on then!" The Doctor chuckled and pressed the button near him. TARDIS speed up through the vortex.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Meet the Smiths

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Meet the Smiths**

The central console of the TARDIS is sparkled crazily as Rose and the Doctor rushed into it. They started to pick themselves up off the floor. The Doctor dashed to Rose, grabbed her hand and pulled her to up, then pulled her eye to eye.

"Tell me they didn't see you!"

"What? Of course they didn't!" Rose muttered. "I was fast enough to save you, again. Then… we ran as fast as we can… as usual." She rolled her eyes.

"Good!" The Doctor ran round the console and started playing with the controls. "Off we go then!"

Rose walked next to him as he watched the time rotor intently. As a warning beep cut in, symbols appeared on the console screen. "What's wrong?" she asked him when she saw his face.

"They are following us." The Doctor grabbed the console screen to read more carefully. Then he got back to the controls.

"They have a time machine as well?" Rose asked with disbelief.

"It's a stolen technology. They've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the Universe." The Doctor looked at Rose. "They're never going to stop." He ran his hand through his hair nervously and stared at her. Then he suddenly stopped and slowly put his hand down. "Unless… I'll have to do it." His hihand caught Rose's one. "I need you to trust me."

"You know I do." Rose started at him, still didn't know what he was planning.

"I'm gonna ask you to do something for me." He said and dove below the console to retrieve something. Rose got confused.

"Just tell me what I have to do." She said.

The Doctor reappeared, holding an ornate pocket watch aloft. "Take the watch. My life depends on it. The watch, Rose- The watch is-" The TARDIS shook again. "We have no time! Rose, this watch is me!"

"Okay, it's you. And the creature that following us?" She took the watch off him as he ran round the console.

"Those creatures are hunters, they can sniff out anyone-and me being a Time Lord; well, I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole of time and space."

"There must be a good news here somewhere." Rose muttered.

"They can smell me, they haven't seen me. And their life's bound to be running out- so, we hide, wait for them to die."

Rose tilted her head. "But they can still track us down, Doctor."

The Doctor stopped and looked at her seriously. "That's why I've got to do it. I have to stop being a Time Lord and I'm gonna become a human." He looked up the ceiling and pulled down a strange handset. "Never thought I'd use this."

"What does it do?" Rose walked near him. "Is it safe?"

"Chameleon Arch. Re-write my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human." Taking the pocket watch back off Rose, he fit it into a section of the headset. "Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me. Can't do the same for you… you're just… too different. You have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in." He put it on his head. "And yes, it hurts." The power started passing through the headset and he screamed in pain. Rose could only watch in horror, hoping that everything was going to be okay.

Rose looked back at the console when everything was over. The TARDIS had stopped. Apparently, she had thought of everything already. Then she felt sleepy, so sleepy she had never been in her life. The last thing Rose saw before her eyes closed was the Doctor laying on the floor of TARDIS. She lay next to him and fell asleep.

She woke up by a man's hand on her waist. That was unusual. The Doctor never spent then night in her room after that night they had together. However, that was him. She was sure. Rose sighed and turned around to see him looking at her eyes. He was looking at her with love.

"Good morning, my wife." Even his voice was softer now.

Rose frowned for a bit, but then she remembered what had happened. "Good morning." She smiled back at him.

There was a knock on the door and a maid in a Victorian's maid uniform entered the room. She was holding a tray of breakfast. "Good morning, Mr. Smith. Madam." She bowed and walked out the room, leaving the tray on the table.

"I've had that dream again." The Doctor said and sat up the bed. Rose did the same and reached out for the newspaper. "Adventurer. This… daredevil, a madman. "The Doctor", I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you were there as well."

"But you're only a teacher, my love." Rose was surprised how easy the words came out her mouth. "And I'm only your wife and this is our lovely house."

"But I've dreamed that I'm from another world and you… you can do amazing things." He chuckled.

"But that's impossible." Rose shook her head.

"Oh…" He reached out for the watch, sitting on the nightstand. "This thing… This watch… Rose watched him carefully. But after holding it for a second he replaced it on the nightstand again with a sigh. "Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away." He looked at Rose. "But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future. In the year of Our Lord two thousand and seven."

"I can prove that wrong for you John, here's the morning paper." She handed it to him. "It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, and you're completely human, my husband." Rose smiled at him. "As human as they come."

**"**Mmm, that's me; completely human." He smiled and leaned to give her a kiss.

Then he got out the bed, completely oblivious about everything. He acted as a human. Rose sighed, watching his movements around the room. It was going to be so easy to get used to this kind of lifestyle with him. There was a time she used to dream about it. Not now, however. Now she had to stay focused and keep him safe. She sighed and got out the bed as well.

Apparently, John Smith and his wife were working at the near school. He was a teacher and she was something like a nurse. Rose shook her head, entering her cabinet. TARDIS had done her job well apparently. Now she had all the knowledge of a nurse in her head. The Doctor had told her that TARDIS couldn't help her. Well, he got it all wrong. It looked like she had everything now thanks to the ship.

"How I look like?" The Doctor walked into her cabinet and she smiled.

"Come here." She waited until he walked to her and then fixed his bow tie. "There, now you look marvelous, my husband."

The bell rang and he grinned. "I should better go." He leaned and gave her a kiss. "See you later, my wife."

Rose nodded, watching him walking out the door. She waited a bit and then walked to the classroom he was in. She saw him through the door's window, taking a history lesson, cane in one hand and textbook in another. The Doctor was reading aloud from the textbook while the class looked on attentively. He didn't notice her so she just smiled and walked back to her room.

Few hours later, Rose was out about something and she saw him overloaded with a stack of books. He fumbled with the top book and it fell to the floor. He quickly stepped on it to stop it falling away.

"Do you need help?" Rose asked him carefully.

"No, no." The Doctor muttered. "I've got it." He looked so confused though that Rose chuckled. "Okay then, you can take these." He handed her the stack of books, then bended to pick up the book. "So, are you busy today?"

"No." Rose shook her head. "Only Mister Jenkins. The kid was just pretending to be sick."

"Aha." They headed for his cabinet. "I've been thinking. We could go to that annual dance at the village hall tomorrow."

Rose then remembered London in another lifetime. She smiled. "Sounds lovely."

"Good, good." The Doctor nodded. "That requires… Oops!" He lost his balance all of a sudden and fell back on the staircase.

"John!" Rose yelled, dropping the books. "Are you okay?"

"I just look stupid." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, let me see you." She helped him got up. "We can call some of your boys to gather the books later. We need to go to my cabinet now. Let's go."

The Doctor simply nodded and they did just as Rose suggested. On their way to her cabinet they met few boys from his class and sent them to gather John's books. When they reached Rose's cabinet, she made him sit on a chair and started cleaning the cut of the back of the Doctor's head. He groaned against the pain.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be such a child now."

The Doctor sulked. "It hurts."

The look on his face made Rose to remember the first time her mother had hit him. He had the same look back then. Well, the face was different, but the look was the same. "Were you in a middle of a daydream now?" She shook her head to let go of the memories.

"I was doing a research." The Doctor looked up at her when she finished. "I keep imaging that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding-" He shook his head. "Oh this is ridiculous. I dream quite often that I have two hearts."

"Alright then, let's check." Rose reached into a battered doctor's bag. She drew out a stethoscope with a smile. Then she unbuttoned the Doctor's shirt and pressed the stethoscope to his chest. "I can confirm one heart only." She said smiling, putting away the stethoscope after she had finished.

"I told you, I look stupid." The Doctor laughed and nodded at the book, he's holding. "I have written down some of these dreams in that book."

"I know." Rose reached out and ruffled his hair. "I know that you stay up late. You named it 'Journal of Impossible Things', I believe."

"You've read it?" The Doctor blushed and Rose couldn't help but chuckled.

"Secretly. I saw my face is in there as well."

"Well, " The Doctor got off the chair and wrapped his arms around her. The book dropped onto the ground. "You're my Rose after all." He leaned and gave her a kiss. Rose sighed into it. Yes, she could get used to this life.

They left the school just before dinner. Their maid, Jenny was waiting for them in their house. The food was served and the fire in the fireplace cheerfully lightened the room. Jenny bows on the door and then left them eating their dinner. It was quiet. Only the crickets could be heard outside. Rose looked to the window. The view form that house was marvelous. However, she saw a sudden green light flaring into and out of existence in the night sky. She jumped off her place and ran to the window.

"Did you see that?" She looked over her shoulder and saw the Doctor staring at her.

"What?" He looked at her carefully. "Rose, are you alright? I see nothing there."

"Yes, yes… I'm alright." Rose faked a smile and went back to the table. However, she was sure that she had seen something.

Later that night, Rose left the Doctor in the bed. He slept as a baby, but she couldn't. The thought of the light didn't give her any piece. She went to the kitchen and saw Jenny still awake, just sitting there. She looked scared.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" Rose placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Did you see that? There was something in the woods… The light…" Jenny jumped off her place and pointed the window. "There!" Rose followed her look. She saw the light flew over again, like a shooting star. "It came down in the woods! I saw it!"

"Okay, I believe you." Rose spoke carefully. "Now, tell me where the lights fell? What is it there?"

"That's close by Cooper's Field." Jenny looked at Rose.

"I think I'm gonna go and check what's in there." Rose said, putting on John's brown coat.

"You can't go alone, madam." Jenny said with shaking voice. "Let me come with you." She put on her coat as well and followed her mistress outside.

The Moon was full that night so it was easy to find their way through the woods. Jenny was right behind Rose, and stopped every time Rose stopped. They looked around the field, but there was nothing there. Rose frowned with frustration. She was almost sure that light was a spaceship.

"I was so sure." Rose muttered under her nose.

"C'mon, mistress." Jenny looked at her. "As Mister Smith says 'There's nothing to see.' Let's go home. It's freezing here." She turned around ready to go. Rose sighed once again and followed her.

The next day, Rose decided to visit the TARDIS. She rode a bike to there, unlocked it carefully and walked in. Nothing had changed inside. "Hello." She stroked the console and TARDIS hummed as if she answered her. She walked to a small monitor and turned it on. The Doctor had left her some instructions. She smiled when she saw his face.

_"This working?" He tapped the camera. "Rose, before I change here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS, I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it, just let it hide away. Four- no, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events. Fo -" _

"Yeah, yeah. But what about if I see a meteor? Or a spaceship for example?" Rose muttered.

_"And twenty three. If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Rose, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think of it, to him it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you, Rose. Your choice. Oh and… good luck."_

He smiled and the record ended. Rose slid her fingers over the screen. He was so different as John Smith. Way too different. Rose sighed and walked out the TARDIS, heading to the Smith's home.

On the next day, Rose was watching the Doctor training the boys outside the school. The boys were doing target practice. A machine gun was set up behind a bunker of sandbags.

"Concentrate!" The Doctor yelled.

The gun was being fired by one of the boys. His name was Hutchinson. The rounds being fed by another of the boys, whose name was Latimer. Banes was one of the boys, watching the targets, with the Doctor standing few paces behind. Rose wasn't really happy of what she could see.

"Hutchinson, excellent work!" The Doctor just said when the headmaster appeared. "Cease fire!" The Doctor said and Hutchinson obeyed. "Good day to you, headmaster." He nodded.

The headmaster nodded, pleased of what he had seen. "Your crew's on fine from today, Mr. Smith."

"Excuse me, Headmaster, we could do a lot better. Latimer is being deliberately shoddy." Hutchinson said.

"I'm trying my best. " The young Latimer snorted.

"You need to be better than the best. Those targets are tribesmen from the dark continent." Hutchinson insisted.

**"**That's exactly the problem, sir. They only have spears. "

**"**Oh dear me. Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realize how wrong we all are. I hope, Latimer, that one day you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now, resume firing." The Headmaster looked at them.

Soon after that the class was dismissed. Only Baines left, standing close to the Doctor. He turned to him and sniffed the air loudly. The Doctor looked at him frowning. "Is there a problem, Baines?"

"No, Sir." Baines said way too quickly. He nodded and left the field.

Just then the Doctor noticed Rose. He walked to her, taking her hand. "How long have you been standing here, Missis Smith?"

"Awhile." She answered him with a smile. "Will you join me for a walk to the village?"

"Of course. My classes are over for today." He nodded and they walked out the school, heading for the village.

They talked casually on their way to there. In the village, they spotted a piano being winced up outside a building in a rope sling. Two men were straining with a rope. The Doctor looked at them with curiosity, still holding Rose's hand. However, he was clearly distracted when he saw two things – a woman and a perambulator coming round the corner by the shop building. Second, the rope sling holding the piano aloft was breaking outside the same shop. The two men holding it desperately tried to steady it and hold it, but the woman didn't notice and continued into its path. A young boy was tossing a cricket ball up and down in his hand. The Doctor looked from the ball to the rope; the second strand was almost completely broken, and the piano lurched alarmingly. In the next moment, the rope was almost cut and the woman was almost beneath the piano. He snatched the cricket ball from the young boy and pitched it at a bundle of spare scaffolding poles standing outside the ironmongers. The poles fell, hitting a plank of wood with a brick on the end. The brick flew into the air, up and over the piano- just as the rope snapped and it started to hurtle to the ground. The brick hit a milk churn on a cart, sending it falling into the path of the perambulator and stopping it in it's tracks. The woman screamed and the piano hit the floor and smashed. Rose was looking amazed at the Doctor, while the Doctor himself looked amazed by his own skill. As the baby in the perambulator started to cry, the two workmen rushed to see if the woman is alright. The Doctor and Rose stood stunned for a moment.

"My hero." Rose grinned.

"I just got lucky." The Doctor shrugged.

Rose shook her head. "C'mon now! We have to get ready for the village dance." She took his hand they headed home, passing fields. "I think it's all clear now." She said carefully. "The Doctor is the man you want to be, like doing impossible things with cricket balls."

The Doctor was distracted again. This time by a scarecrow, hanging oddly. "That scarecrow's all skewed." He said instead, stopping at one place and pulling out the book from his pocket. He starts sketching it. "Gallifrey was a great school. It thought me how to do it."

"We're gonna be late!" Rose insisted, getting a bit concerned.

The Doctor just looked at her with John's goofy smile on his face and she couldn't help, but smile in return. Just few minutes later they were at Smith's house. Jenny was nowhere to be seen and Rose had to take care of everything. It was so good that TARDIS had given her that knowledge as well. She looked at the watch, laying on the table and couldn't resist. She took it in her hands and she was able to hear the Doctor's voice again.

_"The darkness is coming...keep me away from the force and empty man...the last of the Time Lords, the last of a wise and ancient race..."_

Now she was sure that the aliens they were running from were already here. Rose shuddered.

"Are you cold?" She heard the Doctor's voice, feeling his hands rubbing her arms. "You're only in your underwear."

"I'm fine." Rose turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was waiting for you."

"You said that we're gonna be late?" He gave her a devious look.

"Well, we're married, right?" She said before she could kiss him.

He couldn't resist her and soon after that they found themselves in the bed. Rose was surprised how highlighted her emotions were right now. It was like she could feel for the both of them. It was like she was having two hearts just like him. The love she felt for him grew even bigger along the connection between them.

"I love you." He said when they were both able to breathe again and her heart ached. If only the Doctor was able to say these words as well.

They got late for the dances, but they both arrived the happy and smiling. Rose looked great in her blue dress and the Doctor was wearing the usual John's bow-tie. They danced for a while but then Rose had to sit down, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. The Doctor went for drinks. Rose didn't have to wait for too long. He returned with two glasses of wine and placed them on the nearest table. Just then, Baines, Jenny and a man named Clarke walked into the hall. Rose's smile faded. Their life as Smiths soon would be over. Clarke was holding a gun in his hand.

"There will be silence! All of you!" He shouted. Few scarecrows walked in after Baines and Jenny. "I said silence!"

One of the men in the hall approached to him. "Mister Clarke, what's going on?"

Clarke shot him, dissolving him into nothing. Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand. He looked confused.

Baines turned to the Doctor. "We asked for silence! Now then. We have a few questions for Mr. Smith."

"No, better than that." A little girl with a balloon joined them. "The teacher. He's the Doctor. I looked into his journal. Humans can be so stupid."

Baines smirked. "You took human form."

The Doctor frowned. "Of course I'm human, I was born human! As were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mr. Clarke! What is going on, this is madness!"

"And a human brain, too! Simple, thick and dull." Baines chuckled.

Jenny tilted her head. "He's no good like this."

"We need a Time Lord!" Clarke muttered.

Baines pointed his gun at the Doctor. "Change back!"

"I-I don't know-"

He wasn't even finished when Rose got into action. She grabbed Jenny, who stood near her and pointed her own gun to her head. Oh, she was fast. They couldn't see that coming. Then she looked at them with a devious smirk on her lips.

"How about now?" She said, lowering her voice.

"She's… the Bad Wolf…" Jenny was barely able to speak. Rose was holding her tightly.

"Not so nice to meet you!" Rose hissed. "He might be good and merciful.. but I'm not! And I'm gonna shoot you, so… keep it quiet!"

The room went silent.


	21. Chapter 21: Smiths are just a story

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Smiths are just a story**

"She's the Bad Wolf!" Baines smirked. "Maybe she could be useful."

"She's not fully Time Lord just yet." Jenny was trying to free herself from Rose's grip. "We need him!"

"What's going on here?" The Doctor looked completely oblivious.

"I'm sorry, Doctor." Rose didn't even turn around to look at him. "I'll have to kill them."

"I'm not the Doctor!" He shook his head. "I'm John Smith!"

Rose didn't look at him again. "Get everybody out! Now!" She felt he hesitated for a moment and shouted. "Now!"

That made him move. He walked towards her. "I'm not gonna leave you!"

"I'll be fine!" Rose took a deep breath. "I'll follow you! Now go!"

After what it looked a long minute, the Doctor finally listened to her. He escorted everybody out the room. Only Rose and the family left there. She was still holding Jenny. She then pushed Jenny away and held the gun with both hands.

"Don't try anything! I'm warning you, or sonny boy gets it!" She hissed.

"She's almost there." Baines tilted his head. "Brave as a Time Lord and vengeful as a human. Perfect mix I should say. The Doctor finally found his mach." He chuckled. "Too bad he won't live long enough to enjoy it."

The family slowly approached to Rose. She hesitated should she use her power on them. However, the Doctor had warned her not to play with the time too much. They had a bitter experience the last time she had done that. Maybe using the gun now would be just enough.

"I should have taken her form." Jenny was saying. "Just imagine the possibilities."

Rose backed away. "What happened to Jenny? Is she gone?"

Jenny laughed. "She's consumed. Her body is mine."

Rose licked her lips. "She's dead."

"Yes. And she went with precious dignity. All that—aah—screaming." Jenny laughed again.

Then a scarecrow grabbed Rose from behind. She dropped the gun, ducking under the scarecrow's arm and ran outside. The first person she saw was the Doctor. "Don't just stand there! Move!" She took his hand and started running. He had no other choice, but to follow her.

They arrived at school soon after. The Doctor closed the heavy wooden main door behind them. Once he had done that, he looked at her. Rose had never seen him so scared. However, she had to remind to herself that wasn't the Doctor. That was still John Smith. She took his hand again, but his look was still confused.

"What's going on? Please, tell me! I'm begging you!" His eyes searched for hers. It was like he was trying to find his answer there.

Rose sighed and placed her both hands on his face. "I'm sorry my love, I'm really sorry. But our life here is a lie. It was good while it lasted." She watched him intently. "You are the Doctor, not John Smith. And I'm not your wife."

He shook his head. "That's impossible! I love you!"

"I know you do." Rose said softly. "I know you do, but you can't say it." She lifted up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I'm gonna miss John Smith. I really do."

He still looked confused when the Headmaster rushed into the room, ringing a bell. They looked at his face.

"I've heard what happened in the village! They're coming here! We have to arm the boys now!"

"You can't do that!" Rose shook her head with anger. "They're gonna kill them all!"

"We have to try." Headmaster said, while the boys were already filling the room.

Few minutes later they were already loading machine guns and other weapons. The Doctor was yelling at them to maintain positions and Rose couldn't do anything more, but to watch. She knew all this was pointless.

"Is it true they threatened Mr. Smith?" Headmaster asked her.

Rose nodded. "Yes, they did. But-"

"One of ours! That's enough reason to fight!" Headmaster scoffed. "Very well, boys! Remain on guard! Mr. Snell, telephone the police. Mr. Philips, with me. We shall investigate!"

Rose just shook her head. Nobody was going to listen to her. She pulled out the watch again, opening it slightly. She could hear the Doctor's voice again.

_"Hold me. Keep me safe. Keep me dark. Keep me closed. The time is not right."_

She sighed and closed the watch again, looking at the Doctor. Not now, but soon. Rose was sure of that. Soon he'd become the Doctor again. He had to. Right now, she was stuck in here, just watching the beginning of the battle. The Headmaster and Mr. Philips strode outside to confront Baines and Jenny. The other two of the family were nowhere to be seen. She couldn't hear what they were talking, but she was sure that thy both would get hurt. She wasn't mistaken. Soon she saw Baines pointing a gun at Mr. Philips and disintegrating him. Jenny laughed as the Headmaster ran back inside. The Doctor left the window he's standing and looked at her. Rose just shook her head. There was nothing she could do. Well, she could but she knew that he wouldn't want that. So, she simply remained silent.

"Mr. Philips has been murdered, Mr. Smith! Can you tell me why?" The Headmaster walked to the Doctor.

"I don't know." The Doctor said with shaking voice. "And the telephone line has been disconnected, sir. We're on our own."

'If we have to make a fight of it, then make a fight we shall. Hutchinson, we'll build a barricade within the courtyards, fortify the entrances, build our defenses. Gentlemen, in the name of the King, we shall stand against them." The Headmaster ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The boys answered.

The Headmaster then walked out of the room and the boys fled out to help him with the defenses. Three boys lower a wooden bar across the heavy main doors. They were talking during the whole preparation and acting as a team. The teachers were directing the boys as they prepared for the attack. Rose walked outside with the Doctor. He was giving orders to the boys, along with the Headmaster. Just then the scarecrows arrived en masse and stood behind Baines and Jenny.

Baines laughed. "War comes to England – a year in advance."

The Family then closed their eyes for a moment and their faces glowed in green light. Rose looked around nervously. If only she could have telepathy. It would be so much better. She was sure that they just shared thoughts with the two missing members of the Family. The teachers and the boys were in the courtyard making final preparations.

Baines stared at the Doctor. Apparently he just had received available information. "Time Lord."

Jenny stared at the Doctor as well. "Inside the device."

"What?" The Doctor and Rose said in one voice. They both looked shocked. How the family had found out about that? Rose looked around. Now she was completely sure that at least one of their members was inside of the school.

"Everything he is concealed away in the hands of a schoolboy. Now we know that's all we need to find-the boy and the watch. What are we waiting for? Attack!" Baines yelled.

The scarecrows began to move forward. Inside the courtyard, the boys were at their guns, firing against the scarecrows. The Doctor started shooting as well. Some of the scarecrows fell but other kept coming. The boys kept shooting until there was no one left standing.

"Cease fire!" The Headmaster yelled and went to the bodies. "They're straw. Like he said. Straw!"

"No one's dead, sir? We killed no one?" One of the boys looked at the Doctor, but he didn't have the answer.

They heard footsteps and the Headmaster went back to the boys. Rose's eye widened when she saw Lucy, the little girl, approaching to them. So, it was her. Headmaster went to her.

"You child, come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me." The Headmaster reached out his hand to her.

"No!" Rose yelled. "Don't go near her!"

"Quiet!" The Headmaster scoffed.

"Listen to me! She's part of it!" Rose tried again. She looked at the Doctor. "Tell him!"

"She was-she was with-with Baines in the village." The Doctor said.

"Mr Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night but there is no cause on God's earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir." He frowned and then turned back to Lucy. "Come with me."

Lucy reached into her coat, pulling out a gun and shot the Headmaster. "You were so funny." She laughed. "Now who's going to shoot me – any of you, really?"

The Doctor looked at the boys. "Put down your guns." He lowered his own rifle. "I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat...in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way." He said to one of the boys.

"But sir-" He tried to protest.

The Doctor shouted. "I said, lead the way."

Baines walked closer to the walked closer to the battlefield, firing his gun into the air. "Go on then, run!" He laughed. "Reanimate!" He ordered to the scarecrows.

Rose used that moment to take the Doctor's hand. "Come on!"

The boys ran back into the school chased by the scarecrows. The Doctor and Rose took the boys out via the passage through the stables. However, some of the boys got caught by the Family. They sniffed them one by the other, trying to find any lead to the Doctor and his watch. Meanwhile, Rose felt the watch in her pocket getting warmer. She knew that soon the time would come. She could hear it whispering in her head.

_"Lord of Time…"_

From the place where they were hiding, they could hear Jenny screaming. "Outside! They are outside!" Apparently, they had heard the watch as well.

"I think we should better run now." The Doctor said, opening the door to the passage. He saw scarecrows standing there. Then he slammed the door and locked it. "Maybe there's another way."

Rose nodded to the other door and the Doctor nodded. They ran outside just in time and kept running until they reached the woods. Rose stopped when she felt she couldn't run anymore. She knelt on the ground, he head hanging between her shoulders and she breathed heavily. That was weird, because she was better at running before. She was supposed to be even stronger now.

"Are you okay, Rose?" She felt the Doctor's hands on her shoulders.

However, she didn't have time to answer. They've heard the voice of Clark, the last member of the Family. He was standing right in front of the TARDIS.

"Doctor! Doctor!" He sing-songed from across the field. Rose looked there and her eyes widened. "Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize."

Baines was there as well. "Out you come, Doctor! There's a good boy. Come to the Family."

Jenny chuckled. "Time to end it now! Come out, Doctor! Come to us!"

"Do you recognize it?" Rose looked at the Doctor. "Do you remember its name?"

"I've never seen it in my life." He said stubbornly.

"You wrote about it, Doctor. The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box." Rose insisted.

The Doctor shook his head. His voice broke. "I'm not-I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life...and his job...and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?"

"Yes, he is." Rose rubbed his back.

"Then why can't I stay? Why can't we stay like this?"

"Because we need the Doctor now." Rose said as calmly as she could. "If I could lead that battle on my own, I would have. But… you wouldn't like it."

"So what am I then, huh? What are we? We're just a story." The Doctor ran off and Rose followed him. Her face was pensive.

"This way." Rose took his hand. "We can go back to the Smiths house for now."

"You mean our house?" He said without even looking at her.

"I—yes." Rose nodded.

The house was dark and somehow colder than they had left it earlier. Rose watched him sit on the table. He leaned his head in his hands. His face was hidden. However, he looked like he was carrying the weight of the world.

"I must go then before anyone else dies." The Doctor said finally. He looked up at her and Rose saw his suffering. Her heart ached for him. "Is there another way out?"

She shook her head and sat beside of him. "No." Then she pulled out the watch and put it on the table. "Everything you have to do is to hold it."

The Doctor looked at the watch as if it was some kind of evil. "No."

"Please, just hold it." Rose placed her hand on his arm, rubbing it lightly. "Believe me there's nothing else we could do no."

A sudden explosion outside made them jump on their seats. They both rushed to the window. It looked like meteorites were falling to the ground. However, they both knew there weren't meteorites.

"They are destroying the village." Rose said quietly.

The Doctor took a deep breath and said softly. "The watch." Then he picked it up from the table.

_"Come closer." The watch whispered._

"Can you hear it?" Rose walked to him.

"I think he's asleep." The Doctor muttered. "He's waiting to be awaken."

"He spoke to me." Rose said carefully.

Then something in the Doctor snapped. He spoke with his normal voice. "Oh, low-level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing—" Then he stopped all of a sudden and looked at Rose. "Is that how he talks?"

Rose was smiling softly. "All you have to do is to open the watch and he'll be back."

"Do you want me to?" He looked at her intensely. "To lose everything we have here?"

Rose gulped down the tears and placed her hand on his arm again. "It was always going to end, though! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan. That's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said."

"That means yes then." The Doctor looked at the watch again.

"No!" Rose almost shouted. "If it's up to me, I'd live like this forever with you! But this is not you, not the real you! Don't you get it? It would be like living in a lie and we both don't want that." She tried to calm her voice. "People are dying out there! They need him as much as I need him. You have no idea what he is, okay? He's everything to me from the moment I met him! I love him! HIM! Because he is you. He is hidden in you!"

The house rocked from the explosions. The Doctor stared at her. "I should have thought of it before-I can give them this. Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am!"

Rose shook her head. "You can't do that!"

"If they want that Doctor, they can have him!"

"He'll never let you do it. Screw that!" Rose grabbed his hand that held the watch. "I won't let you do it!"

"If they get what they want, then-then-" The Doctor was on the verge of tears.

"Then they'll destroy everything! They'll live forever to breed and conquer. War across the stars… for every child."

"No-no!" The Doctor broke down and Rose wrapped her arms around him. He hated to see him that weak. Few minutes later he finally contained his emotions.

"If I could do that instead of you, I would." Rose rubbed his back when he pulled back. "If I could have one last game with the Time, I would use it. But I can't. We don't know what's gonna happen now. You won't want me to risk it."

"I really thought…" The Doctor reached out for Rose's hand. "He loves you. I can feel it. He loves you too. Although he hadn't said it."

"I know." Rose said softly.

"But still… we could have so much more here." The Doctor looked back at the watch. Visions of him and Rose flashed before his eyes: the birth of their first child, walking in the park with her and their three children, them growing old together. He gasped and looked at Rose. "Did you see it?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, I did." Her eyes went wet and she blinked furiously to hide the tears. "But you are a Time Lord. So… what are you going to do now?"

The Doctor didn't answer her. He leaned to kiss her and then with one final look, he left the house. Rose just stood there, looking by the window. She could see his figure getting smaller as he walked down the road. Rose knew that by this time, John Smith was already a history. She leaned her head to the window and took a deep breath. It was good while it lasted. Now she was Rose Tyler again.

The Doctor entered the ship of the Family and they all turned around to see him. He looked dizzy.

"Just-" He gave a clumsy lurch and leaned against the side of the ship, hitting few buttons. "Just stop the bombardment. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just stop."

Baines smirked. "Say please."

"Please." The Doctor repeated.

After a slight pause, JENNY turned a switch and there was a hiss as the ship responded. "Wait a minute!" She inhaled deeply. "He's still a human and… an idiot."

"Now I can't-I can't pretend to understand, not for a second, but I want you to know that I'm innocent in all this. He made me John Smith. It's not like I had any control over it." The Doctor fumbled with more buttons. "I don't care about this Doctor and your family, I just want you to go. So, I've made my choice. Just leave me and Rose alone." He held out the watch. "You can have him. Just take it, please! Take him away."

"At last." Baines took the watch. As he gazed at it, he reached out with his other hand and grabbed the Doctor by the lapels. "Don't think that saved your life." Baines pushed the Doctor away and as he was falling, the Doctor hit more buttons. "Family of mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord." He opened the watch and the Family breathed deep. "It is empty!" He turned to the Doctor.

"Well, where's it gone?" The Doctor looked at them.

"You tell me." Baines threw the watch and the Doctor caught it one-handed.

Then the Doctor got up, using his normal voice. "Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection-little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said-" He put on his glasses. "I don't like the looks of that hydroconometre. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converter—ah." He hissed through his teeth. "'Cause if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice-Run." He grinned and ran out of the ship.

Baines shouted. "Get out! Get out!"

The Family ran out of the ship and across the field behind the Doctor before the ship could explode, throwing them to the ground. The Family looked up to see the Doctor standing over them. Then he sighed and did what it had to be done. He wrapped the father in unbreakable metal chains, forged in the heart of a dwarf star. Jenny, the mother, he tricked into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there forever. The little sister, he trapped inside the mirror, every mirror. He would probably forgive her someday. The son of the Family, the Doctor turned into a scarecrow. Then he walked away. His face was serious when he entered the Smiths house. Rose was waiting for him in her usual clothes.

"Is it over?" She asked quietly.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, it is. I took care of everything." He made a short pause. "I didn't want to anyone to get hurt." His face was like made of stone right now. "They should've walked away."

"The fury of the Time Lord." Rose said quietly. "I've never seen you like this."

"Are you scared?" His voice was quiet.

Rose shook her head. "No."

"Good." He reached out his hand for her. "We have to go."

Rose took a moment to look around the house. "I'm gonna miss it."

"You know I wish I could give you all this." His eyes darkened. "But I can't. I can't have normal life. John Smith was… everything I want to be."

"I know." Rose took his hand. "But as long as I have you, I don't want a normal life."

The Doctor looked at her face. A small smile touched his lips. Then they walked out the house and headed towards TARDIS. John and Rose Smith turned into a story.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: It's not Gallifrey

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

_**Warnings: A tad bit longer than I've expected and I'm not completely happy of how this chapter turned out. However, hope you like it and enjoy reading! :) Spoiler: Unexpected twist happens in the next chapter. Stay tuned. :D**_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: It's not Gallifrey**

The TARDIS spun through the Time Vortex while inside, Rose was seating Indian style on the seat. She watched the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver to fix something in the console. When he got it right, he started pressing buttons and muttering something under his nose. Rose loved to watch him in action.

"Okay, maybe we could do it." He finally turned around to look at her. His face was serious.

"Do what?" Rose got concerned all of a sudden.

"We could visit Gallifrey." The Doctor said, turning to the console. "I calculated the time and the period. It won't intervene with my past, but it'll work good for your curiosity." Suddenly the TARDIS jolted, throwing both the Doctor and Rose to the floor. The monitor now was flashing red. "Distress signal! Locking on!" The Doctor quickly got up and activated a switch on the console with his foot. "Might be a bit of…" Another violent jolt sent them both flying again. Then all of a sudden everything was calm again. The Doctor sat up. "… Turbulence. Sorry!" He ran towards the doors, while Rose was still trying to get on her feet. She looked worried. "Blimey! That's not Gallifrey!" She heard him yelling. "Rose, c'mon! Let's take a look!"

Rose just sighed and ran after him. The TARDIS had landed in what looked to be an engine room, which was glowing red from extreme heat. The TARDIS doors opened and the Doctor leaned out. "Whoa! Now that's hot!" He said, walking out of the ship.

"It's like a sauna in here." Rose took off her jacket and threw it back into TARDIS. When she turned around, she saw the Doctor staring at her with a goofy smile on his face. "What?"

"You just… look good that's all." He coughed and looked at pieces of equipment. "Venting systems. Working at full pelt. Trying to cool down…" He looked at Rose. "Uh, where-ever it is we are. Well! If you can't stand the heat…" He walked towards a heavy-duty door, opened it and walked through. Above the door, Rose could read a sign, saying _Area 30._ "Well, that's better…" The Doctor was just saying when he saw two men and a woman running towards him from the opposite direction. They all looked sweaty.

"Oi! You two!" One of the guys yelled at the Doctor and Rose.

"Get out of there!" The woman shouted.

"Seal that door! Now!" The same guy yelled again.

The Doctor looked stunned and confused. Rose had the same expression on her face. The two men quickly sealed the door, just after Rose stepped out.

"Who are you? I'm Captain McDonnel." The woman asked them. "What are you doing on my ship? Are you police?"

"Why would we be police?" Rose asked with confusion. "We got your distress signal."

The Doctor put up his hand. "If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?"

Captain McDonnell explained. "It went dead four minutes ago."

"So maybe we could stop chatting and get back to work, Captain?" The other guy said. "And hi, my name is Scannell." Just then the computer signalized alert. "The ship's gone mad!"

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other. The confusion grew even more when they saw another woman running down the corridor. This time the doors slammed right behind her. She reached them, breathing heavily.

"Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked in to area 27." She then looked at the Doctor and Rose. "Who are you?"

"He's the Doctor and I'm Rose." Rose answered. "Hello."

"Erna." Nodded the new one and just then the computer alerted that they had 42 minutes left.

"Riley." The other guy said.

Rose headed for a small window that appeared to have golden light shining in. "Doctor…" Her voice trembled.

"Forty-two minutes to what?" The Doctor asked Captain McDonnel.

"Doctor! Look." Rose almost screamed. She pressed her face up against the window.

The Doctor ran over and looked out of the window with her. They could see a burning sun, too close to the ship for comfort. It appeared that the ship was hurtling towards it.

Captain McDonnel answered. "Forty-two minutes until we crash into the sun."

The Doctor ran away from the window and over to her. He grabbed her arm. "How many crew members are on board?"

"Seven, including us." Captain McDonnel answered him.

Scannell added. "We only transport cargo across the galaxy."

"Call the others!" The Doctor shouted. "I'll get you out!" He went to open the door, but the crew members rushed to stop him.

Riley looked panicked. "What's he doing?"

Captain McDonnel shouted. "No! Don't!"

But it was too late. The Doctor had opened the door. It had become so hot in area 30 that the pure force knocked the Doctor backwards and off his feet. He yelled as he fell onto the floor. Rose automatically ran to his aid, but he appeared to be alright. One of the crew members shut the door, dressed in breathing apparatus, whilst the others crowd round the Doctor.

"But my ship's in there!" The Doctor shook his head.

Riley looked at him. "In the vent chamber?"

The Crew member who shut the door took their breathing apparatus off. It was the female crew member. She stood beside the door and read off of the gauges there.

"It's our lifeboat!" The Doctor insisted.

Scannell scoffed. "It's lava."

"The temperature is going higher with every minute." Erna said. "The closer we get to the sun the hotter that room's gonna get."

Rose frowned. "Basically we're stuck in here."

"No!" The Doctor shouted and everybody looked at him. "We're gonna fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the Sun! C'mon!" He ran down the corridor and stopped when he reached the engine. "Blimey! Do you always leave things in such a mess?" They all look at the engine now. It was completely wrecked. Wires, springs and casing were all over the place, all steaming. "Someone knew we're coming." The Doctor muttered and wandered over to a computer terminal, attached to the wreckage.

Captain McDonnell looked around. "Where's Korwin? Or Ashton?"

No one had the answer. Rose just shook her head and went to the Doctor. "You think someone did this on purpose."

"Yep." He nodded, scanning to find out where they were. Behind him, the crew were rushing about, trying to find Korwin, and trying to repair the ship. Finally the Doctor shouted. "Oh! We're in the Torajji system! Lovely!" The screen redout showed a system of planets, circling a huge sun. "You're far away from home, Rose." He then left the terminal.

"Yeah." Rose muttered. "TARDIS is my home now, remember?"

The Doctor turned to McDonnell. "We're due to upgrade next docking." She walked away from the Doctor and he looked at Scannell. "Scannell, engine report."

Scannell walked to the computer. "No reponse." He then ran over to the wrecked engine. "They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online."

The Doctor took his glasses off. "Oh come on! Auxiliary engines! Every craft's got auxiliaries!"

"We don't have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship." McDonnell looked at him. "Besides we have 29 password sealed doors between us and them."

"Can't you override the doors?" Rose suggested.

"No." Scannell answered her. "They're all dead-lock sealed."

The Doctor looked disappointed. "No sonic screwdriver then. But… who's got the door passwords?" He looked at McDonnell.

"I know most of them." Riley put up his hand.

"Then get on it, Riley!" The Doctor grinned.

"I'm gonna need one more person." He went and fetched what looked to be a huge magnetic clamp, and a huge backpack. "One has to answer the questions and one to carry this."

Rose took the equipment from Riley hands. "I'll help you."

"Okay." Riley turned around and walked away from the group.

"Oi!" The Doctor looked at Rose. She walked to him. His face was serious. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

She just smiled and hugged him tightly. "I always am." Then she pulled back and followed Riley. Just then a male voice echoed over the comm. It was Ashton.

McDonnell asked him for Korwin, but instead of answering her, he called them to the med-center. McDonnell ran right away. The Doctor followed her. Outside the engine room, Rose and Riley were just setting up for their attempt at opening the door, as McDonnell and the Doctor ran past them. The computer screen showed the countdown. They've had only 34 minutes.

Meanwhile, in the med-center, a man, Korwin, was trashing about in agony on a bed, by what looked to be an MRI scanner. His eyes were tight shut. A man, that appeared to be Ashton and a woman, he called Abi, were trying to restrain him. They both were calling his name, but all he could do was to moan from pain.

"It's burning me!" Korwin shouted.

"How long he's been like this?" The Doctor walked closer.

"Ashton just brought him up." Abi answered.

The Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out and began to scan Korwin. McDonnell looked all panicked every time Korwin shouted from pain. "What are you doing?" She looked at the Doctor.

"Sonic impulse." The Doctor muttered under his nose.

"He just sabotaged our ship!" Ashton scoffed.

"Don't be stupid! He's my husband!" McDonnell hissed.

"I saw it happen!" Ashton insisted.

The Doctor had finished scanning Korwin and now was trying to talk to him. "Open your eyes, Korwin."

"I can't!" Korwin screamed through pain. "Don't make me look at you! Please!"

The Doctor moved down the bed again and picked up a sedative dart gun off a try. "Alright then. Just relax." He held the gun up to Abi. "Sedative?"

Abi nodded. "Yes."

The Doctor pressed the gun up against Korwin's neck and administered the sedative. Korwin gave one last shout, then fell silent and still. The Doctor replaced the gun on the tray. "Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings…" He perched on the bed and crossed his arms. Then nodded to the MRI scanner. "Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated here. Regulate the body temperature." Abi looked at him quizzically. "And just for fun, run a bio-scan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail." The Doctor looked around the room. "Anyone else with such symptoms?"

"Not so far." Abi answered him. "But what's wrong with him?"

"Some sort of infection. We'll know more after the test results. Now, Allons-y, back downstairs. Ay! See about those engines. Go." Ashton tried to leave. McDonnell remained static. "Ay! Go." She left as well. Then the Doctor turned to Abi. "Call us if there's news!" He began to run out of the med-centre. "Any questions?"

Abi scoffed. "Yeah. Who are you?"

The Doctor stuck his head back through the plastic curtains at the door. "I'm the Doctor!"

The Doctor ran out, following McDonnell and Ashton, leaving Abi alone in the med-centre. She turned around to run some more tests, not looking at Korwin. As she did so, in the stasis chamber, Korwin's hands twitched.

Meanwhile Rose and Riley were still working over opening the doors. It turned out that each door trip code was the answer to a random question set by the crew. The made it through the first door and moved forward. Rose got hopeful. The Doctor was monitoring Korwin through the intercom. Abi informed him what was going on with him; however she skipped to notice that Korwin was moving. Then the Doctor used the intercom to call Rose.

"How's going?"

"Area twenty-nine, at the door to twenty-eight!" She informed him.

"You've gotta move faster!"

"We're doing our best, Doctor!" Rose scoffed and he smiled under his nose.

Riley read the next question. "Find the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367… what?"

"I thought you knew the answers!" Rose frowned.

"The crew changed since the last time." Riley shook his head.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Rose muttered.

"379!" The Doctor's voice echoed. "It's a sequence of happy primes. 379. Just enter it!"

"Are you sure?" Riley asked. "We only have one chance."

The Doctor answered slightly annoyed, speaking as fast as he could. "Any number which reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number which is both happy and prime, now type it in!" He turned to McDonnell, who was climbing down a ladder. She gave him a dirty look. "I dunno, talk about dumbing down! Don't they teach recreational mathematics any more?"

Riley typed in the answer the Doctor has given him. There was a slight build up, the lights on the clamp turn green, and the door opens.

"We're through!" Rose informed him.

The Doctor used the intercom again. "Keep moving. Fast as you can." He took off his glasses. Then said quietly and sensitively. "And, Rose, be careful. There may be something else on board this ship."

"Okay." Rose answered simply. She and Riley proceeded to the next door.

The Doctor tried to contact Abi again. This time she told him that the Korwin's body was changing. Then the rest of the crew in the room with the Doctor could hear a bang coming from the med-center. Then Abi's voice again calling for help. The Doctor dropped everything he was holding and ran to there. He yelled at the rest of the crew to stay there and kept working. However, McDonnell followed him. Ashton and Scannell both looked shocked and Erna grabbed the intercom. She tried to calm down Abi. Then they could hear Korwin's voice.

"Burn with me." His threatening voice could be heard in the entire ship. He repeated. "Burn with me!"

The Doctor and McDonnell burst through the plastic sheeting that acted as a door to the med-centre. Scannell was already there, looking round. They all noticed the bed where Korwin was is now empty. Then they all spotted – a charred, black shape on a wall, in the shape of a person with one hand in the air. They realized that this charred shape was once Abi. The Doctor walked towards it. The Doctor ran his fingers round the outline of the shape.

"Endothermic vaporisation. I've never seen one this ferocious." He looked distant. "Burn with me." The Doctor noticed something on the floor. He walked over, and picked up the x-rays and bioscan results that Abi was looking at before. "Korwin's bioscan results… internal temperature, one hundred degrees! Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen! Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed!"

"He's not a killer!" McDonnell shouted.

"Where's the ship been? Have you made planet-fall recently?" The Doctor looked at her. "Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?"

"We're just… a cargo ship." She answered quietly.

"We've got to stop him before he kills again." The Doctor muttered.

McDonnell took a moment and then announced through the intercom what had happened. She warned everyone from her crew to stay away from Korwin. Her voice was shaking when she said that he had killed Abi and that now he was dangerous. When she finished, she turned to the Doctor.

"Can you cure him?"

The Doctor shook his head. "The parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone. There's no way back. Sorry."

"Thank you." McDonnell said quietly.

Riley and Rose had now made it to the door to area 17. They managed to open the door, burst through it, and run for the next one. Rose knew what to do now, and so, without being asked, she went to the door and held the clamp up to it. Riley was now having trouble getting the latest computer terminal to work. He hit the terminal, but nothing happened. Then they could hear bang nearby. Rose put down the tools and went to the door. Meanwhile the temperature got higher, because they got closer to the sun. Smoke started filling the room. However, she managed to see a figure.

"Wait!" Riley grabbed her hand. A figure with a space helmet, same as Korwin walked to them. However, that wasn't Korwin. "Oh, Ashton what are you doing?"

"Burn with me!" Ashton repeated and he removed his eye shield.

Rose realized that he was also possessed and moved quickly. She slapped the button that opened the nearby door. "Move!" She yelled at Riley and entered a small room, cowering in the far corner. Riley followed her and punched the keypad next to them that would close the door once again. The door began to slide shut and once was truly closed, Riley and Rose had a sigh of relief. However, they could see Ashton's helmet through the porthole and he began to pound on the door. Riley pressed another combination on the keypad that opened the hatch next to them; an escape pod. They climbed inside.

"Where are we?" Rose looked around.

"What's happening here?" Riley asked instead of giving her an answer. Then the computer announced that the airlock was sealed and the escape pod was ready.

"That means us?" Rose's eyes widened and she started bagging on the door. "Doctor!"

Riley frantically typed on the keyboard inside the pod. Outside the airlock, Ashton stood, watching them. The small screen by the keypad showed the status of the pod – _Jettison initiated_. Rose tried to contact the Doctor over small intercom, next to where Riley was working.

"Doctor! We're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock! One of the crew's trying to jettison us! You've gotta help us, okay? I'm useless here!" Then she turned to Riley. "Tell me you can stop it!"

Riley's work finally gave a result. The computer announced that the procedure was on hold for now. However, Ashton used his keypad to restart the process. Rose screamed and started bagging on the door wildly. Behind her, Riley tried once again to stop the procedure. Ashton was now entering something else into his keypad. It was becoming a race of who could type the fastest. Meanwhile, the Doctor was haring down through the corridor, to try and reach Rose in time. Inside the pod, Riley came up with an idea as Ashton continued to type. However, Riley succeeded again. Rose sighed with relief, but she couldn't stop the feeling that Ashton would not give up.

The Doctor was running at full pelt, to try and get to Rose on time. In the escape pod, Riley was typing to the keypad, but outside, just as quickly, Ashton was following suit. Suddenly, the Doctor appeared through the door from area 17.

"What do you want?" He shouted at Ashton. "Why this ship? Tell me!"

Instead of answering him, Ashton turned and put his fist through the keypad. Inside the pod, a series of sirens began to sound and the computer gave a warning that the Jettison was once again activated. Riley shook his head looking devastated.

"Nothing I can do now." He said. "He broke the circuit. I can't stop it!"

The Doctor was still looking at Ashton when he turned around to face him. He took a step, lifting his hand to his visor. Then all of a sudden, he doubled up and backed away from the Doctor. However, that lasted only few seconds. He stood up and once again headed straight to the Doctor. Instead of attacking him though, he jostled past him and headed out of area 17. The Doctor ran to the nearest community unit.

"McDonnell! Ashton is coming for you! He's been infected!" Then he heard Scannell's voice.

"Korwin's dead, Doctor."

The Doctor didn't have much time to react though. He looked up, realizing that Rose was still inside of the pod. He ran over to the airlock door, where he could see Rose. She was tapping on the glass and calling his name. Although he couldn't hear anything.

"I'll save you!" The Doctor muttered silently. "I swear!" He grabbed the intercom again. "Scannell! I need a spacesuit in area 17, now!"

"For what?" Scannell's voice echoed.

The Doctor yelled angrily. "NOW!"

Scannell arrived few seconds later. Just few more seconds, and the Doctor was already wearing his spacesuit. Scannell was trying to talk him out whatever he was planning.

"You're just wasting your breath, Scannell." The Doctor said simply. "You won't stop me."

"You'll die outside! They are too far away anyway! It's too late!"

"If I can breach the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetise the pod. Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines." Then he stared at Scannell and said slowly. "And… I'm not gonna lose _her_!"

The Doctor completed his outfit by putting his helmet on. He walked past Scannell to the airlock door, which slides open. He walked inside, looking intense. Out of the window in the exterior door, the sun blazed. As the Doctor walked towards the exterior airlock door, the computer warned him that the Heat shield failed and it was at ten percent. The Doctor pressed a button on a keypad, which opened the exterior door. He recoiled slightly from the heat and brightness of the sun, but soon recovered, grabbing hold of the frame, and, battling against the vacuum, began to clamber out onto the outer hull of the ship. He was almost swept away a couple of times, before he got himself in the right position, and swung his hand out to try and reach a column of buttons, just to the right of the airlock. He hissed first time, but continued to stretch out, trying to get there. He managed to press the right button, but he still had more work to do. Now he tried to reach the box just to the right of the buttons. He continued to stretch, until he finally managed to grab the handle and yanked the cover off of the box. Inside was a lever, that with a scream of pain and strength, the Doctor grabbed hold of, and tried with all his might to pull down, and he did.

As the Doctor struggled back inside the airlock, the pod slowly but sure headed back to its docking point, with Rose and Riley looking excitedly out of the porthole. The Doctor, even though he was now inside, clambered to his knees, so he could see over the bottom lip of the airlock, and out to the sun. He looked confused and frightened, as the light reflects intensely off his helmet, and seeing the swirling molten surface.

"It's alive… He whispered. "It's alive?... Then with realization. "It's alive!"

Back inside the spaceship, Scannell and McDonnell were doing what the Doctor said, and continuing to open the doors. They had now reached area 10. Before Scannell reached the door, he called over the intercom. "Doctor, close the airlock now!" Then he screamed to McDonnell, running through the door. "That pod's gonna smash into him!"

She ran back the way she came, towards area 17 and the Doctor. The computer gave another countdown warning for an impact in 8. 57. In the airlock, the Doctor removed his helmet. He seemed to be in a lot of pain, on his knees with his eyes clamped tight shut. The Doctor literally fell out of the airlock back into the corridor of the spaceship, still on his knees. Rose and Riley clamber out of the escape pod, and run to the Doctor, who was now writhing with pain on the floor.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Rose rushed to him. When she crouched beside of him, she realized that something was wrong. "What happened?" Rose flipped the Doctor onto his back, so he could sit up. However, as she did so, the Doctor opened his eyes, and revealed that whatever had infected Korwin and Ashton now had gotten him as well.

"Stay away from me! Rose!" He pushed her away. "Stay away!" He closed his eyes again and continued to writhe with pain.

"No!" She shook her head although he couldn't see her. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Rose!"

"Just shut up and tell me how to help you now, okay?" Rose shouted. She wasn't sure if he was going to listen to her, but she would force him if she had to.

"It's your fault!" The Doctor pointed at Captain McDonnell with his eyes still closed. "You mined that sun! Stripped its surface for cheap fuel! You should have scanned for life!"

"I don't understand." McDonnell shook her head.

"That sun is alive! A living organism! They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!" The Doctor was fighting the pain. "It's ALIVE!"

"Doctor, what do you mean?" Rose touched his arm. "How do you know it?"

"Because it's living in me now!" He answered her, but his face was still turned to McDonnell. Then he shouted in pain. "Freeze me! Freeze me now! Stasis chamber! You gotta keep me… below minus 200. Freeze it out of me!" The Doctor screamed again. Rose looked at McDonnell in disgust. Rather than anguish, the Doctor now sounded and looked scared. "It'll use me to kill you if you don't! The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets! Med-centre! Quickly! Quickly!"

That set Rose into action. She dragged the Doctor to the med-center with McDonnell's help. The two women lift the Doctor only the stasis chamber bed. The Doctor reached for her blindly and Rose took his hand.

"It's ok! I'm here and I can do it!" She squeezed his hand. "Please, trust me!"

"You don't know how this works! You'll kill him! Nobody can survive such temperature." McDonnell walked to her.

"He's not a human! If he says he'll survive… then he will." Rose scoffed. "And you better shut up! You've done enough damage already!"

The Doctor gurgled and retched. "It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it," His voice went darker, as if the presence of the sun was breaking through "I could kill you. I could kill you all." Then the Doctor seemed to break back through as he screamed, however, now he sounded like a child, genuinely frightened. "I'm scared! I'm so scared!"

"Shhh," Rose tried to soothe him. "If this bloody thing doesn't work, I'll take care of you if that's the last thing I'll ever do."

"If… that thing… fails… I'll regenerate… again…" He panted.

"No!" Rose shouted. "I'll save you, just hold on!"

She left his side and pushed the lever that slid the Doctor back into stasis chamber. She typed _200 _to start the process. The Doctor screamed in pain and Rose watched him, her eyes teary. The stasis chamber hit minus 70 degrees, but then shut off. The Doctor was still whimpering in the background. Rose and McDonnell looked shocked. Inside the stasis chamber, the Doctor was covered in ice crystals.

"No! Rose you can't stop it! Not yet!" He shouted.

"What's happened?!" Rose looked around.

"Power's been cut in engineering." McDonnell answered.

"But who's down there?"

"Leave it to me." McDonnell rushed out the room.

Behind Rose, the Doctor let out another round of screams. The computer continued to count down. Scannell and Riley had made it to area 4. They sprinted through the door, and straight over to the next one. Scannell dealed with the backpack, while Riley held the clamp to the door.

In the med-center, Rose was still trying to get the stasis chamber working again. "Come on! You're defrosting."

Inside the stasis chamber, all of the ice crystals were gone from the Doctor's body. He cried out in pain once again. "Rose! Listen!" Rose peered inside the chamber. "I've only got a moment. You've gotta go!"

"I told you, I'm never going to leave you!" She said with stern voice.

"Get to the front! Vent the engines! Sun particles in the fuel! Get rid of them!" The Doctor shouted.

"I am not leaving you!" Rose repeated.

"You've got to! Give back what they took!" The Doctor insisted.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor screamed. "Please! Go!"

"I'll save you!" She said instead and ran out the room to try and get to the front of the ship in time. She passed through area 21, and continued.

Korwin was also stalking the corridors of the ship, looking for McDonnell. She was hidden in a corner inside the airlock. Korwin reached the interior airlock door, and looked through the porthole, only to see the sun out of the exterior hatch. Korwin opened the interior door, and walked inside. He looked down to see McDonnell crouched in her corner. Slowly, she stood up.

She walked towards the exterior hatch. "I didn't know. I really didn't know." Korwin began to advance on her, but she was now stood right in front of the exterior hatch.

"Everyone. Must. Burn!" Korwin repeated.

McDonnell reached out, and pressed the button that first closed the interior door, and then pressed the comm. button. "Riley, Scannell. I'm sorry." Korwin looked at McDonnell, who pressed the big red button that opened the exterior hatch. She put her hands on Korwin's helmet, and moved in close, whispering. "I love you." Entwined in each others' embrace, McDonnell and Korwin were dragged out into space, and fell towards the sun.

In the med-center, the Doctor fell out of the stasis chamber. Meanwhile, Rose was still running towards the front of the ship. The Doctor was still fighting the sun inside him, and was thrown over the controls of the stasis chamber, before being hurled back onto the floor by an invisible force. He was still crying out in pain, while trying to pull himself upright.

As Rose enters area 4, the Doctor, now out of the med-center, crawled along the floor in an attempt to follow her.

"Rose!" He shouted and she stopped right away.

"Doctor! What are you doing?"

"I can't fight it. Give it back or…" He tried to warn her but it was too late. His eyes opened, glowing with the heat of the sun. "Burn with me."

Rose clenched her fists and started running again, faster than before. The Computer warned them for an impact in 1.21. The Doctor screamed, glowing with the hue of the sun around him. Scannell and Riley heard this over the intercom, but kept working, trying to get the last door open. They finally succeed Both he and Scannell ran through the door into area 1. The computer was giving other warnings about the state of the ship, but Riley and Scannell didn't hear them. They rushed over to two separate keypads, and typed as fast as they could, trying to boot up the auxiliary engines. Done with typing, the two boys moved over to a wall covered in switched, buttons, and controls. They both began frantically pulling, pressing, and realigning controls. Suddenly Rose rounded the bend into area 1. She launched straight into giving them the Doctor's instructions.

"Vent the engines. Dump the fuel." She screamed. "Sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them. Do it. Now!" The boys set into action. They headed to two practically identical walls, and began turning dials, which in turn release the fuel.

Rose looked at the door and muttered to herself. "Come on Doctor, hold on."

Once all the dials had been turned, one of the boys twisted the 'fuel dispersal' dial, which caused the ship to lurch, and for them all to be flung about. However, the readout showed that the fuel was successfully leaking out of the bottom of the ship. As Rose held on, and the Doctor continued to scream, the ships fuel fell back into the sun, causing the Doctor's eyes to stop glowing. He turns onto his back, his eyes returned to normal. However, he appeared to still be in a lot of pain. As more and more fuel is released, the lurching got more and more violent, until Rose was thrown from where she stood.

As the countdown hits zero, the computer gave a final message. "Impact averted. Impact averted."

Riley was breathing heavily, led on the floor, having been thrown about. Rose, looking around, pulled herself into a sitting position. Scannell popped up to his feet. With beaming smiles, Scannell and Riley embraced. Rose ran out the room. She had to go the Doctor.

As she ran towards him, the Doctor, looking slightly worse for wear, pulled himself to his feet. When Rose reached him, she pulled him into a hug. He lifted her clean off the ground, weak as he was, and they both share a giggle of happiness. It was just as when he had saved her from the Impossible Planet. She cupped his face and kissed him, hard. He didn't pull back. Instead his arms wrapped around her tightly than before.

As the ship flew through space, everything had returned to normal on the inside, apart form the distinct lack of crew members. Riley and Scannell stood, admiring the TARDIS, while The Doctor and Rose walked round it, checking to see that she was OK.

Rose looked at the Doctor. "We can't just leave them drifting with no fuel."

"We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities will pick us up soon enough." Riley smiled.

Scannell rubbed the back of his neck. "Though how we explain what happened…"

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS. "Just tell them. That sun needs care and protection, just like any other living thing."

Scannell nodded. The Doctor stepped inside the TARDIS, and Rose followed him. As she walked up the ramp to the center console, she was smiling. "Now, how about we go somewhere safe?"

The Doctor burst into laugh. "As you wish." He pressed the button and TARDIS spun through the Vortex.


	23. Chapter 23: In the end of the Universe

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: In the end of the Universe **

They got stuck in 1969. That was his idea of safe place. Oh, yes. There they met the Weeping Angels. Then that brilliant idea the Doctor had to leave messages to a girl named Sally Sparrow. It helped them though. She saved them. Well, she lost her best friend and her potential boyfriend in the process. But she helped them. That happened only because the Doctor was able to communicate with her. Well, communicate was a strong word. He recorded his message to her on a video tape, several of them. They could only hope that Sally would get them. She did. Even his ominous speech:

_"Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink! Good luck!"_

Rose felt cold chills running down her spine every time she listened to these words. She couldn't control it. The Doctor had called the weeping angels the _Lonely assassins_. No-one knew where they came from. They were as old as the universe, or very nearly. They had survived this long as they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They were quantum-locked. They didn't exist when being observed. The moment they were seen by any other living creature they froze into rock. No choice. It was a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turned to stone. And you couldn't kill a stone. Course, a stone couldn't kill you either. But then you turned your head away, then you blinked, and oh, yes it could!

"Rose?" His voice caught her attention. She blinked and looked at him. He was standing close to the console. The TARDIS had stopped moving. "Are you okay?"

"Yes-yes." Rose tried to smile. "I just remembered the weeping angels, that's all."

"Oh?" The Doctor grinned. "But that was long ago."

"Only a month." Rose frowned with confusion. "Or maybe two?"

"TARDIS says a month and a half." The Doctor looked at the small monitor.

"Okay, if TARDIS said so." Rose rolled her eyes. "Why we're not moving."

"Because we're in Cardiff." The Doctor pushed few buttons and looked at the monitor again. "Right above the rift."

"Ah, we need fuel." Rose nodded.

"Exactly." The Doctor looked at her again. "Only few minutes this time and we're ready to go."

Rose nodded again, leaning back on the seat. She kept looking at him while he was dealing with the TARDIS. The Doctor wanted to go as fast as they could. Rose wondered why. It was as if they were hurrying about somewhere. That didn't happen that often. She sighed and leaned back on the seat when she heard a strange heartbeat in her ears. It wasn't hers. Rose couldn't tell why she was so sure, but it wasn't hers. She shook her head and looked at the Doctor again.

"Did you hear that?" She asked him.

"Hear what?" He was just staring at the screen. "Finito! All powered up!"

Rose heard the same heartbeat again. It was louder this time. "This!" She insisted. "You can't hear anything?"

The Doctor looked at her with a strange look in his eyes. Then his look fell on the screen again. A sudden look of panic flashes through his eyes. He started the TARDIS again. All of a sudden the console sparked and the Doctor and Rose were thrown onto the floor. They barely got up and clung to the console.

"What was that?" Rose scoffed. The sound of the strange heartbeat had disappeared.

"We're accelerating?into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. 50 trillion. What? The year 100 trillion. That's impossible!" The Doctor shouted.

"Why what happens then?" Rose stared at him.

"We're going to the end of the Universe." The Doctor muttered. TARDIS landed with a thud and the Doctor looked at Rose quizzically. "Well, we've landed."

"That I can tell." Rose sighed. "What now?"

"We… go outside?" He waved his hand to the door. "But… Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really… go." He looked at Rose and then grinned widely before he could head for the door.

As they stepped out the TARDIS, Rose saw Captain Jack laying on the ground. Her eyes widened. She looked at the Doctor and then back at Captain Jack.

"Is he..?"

"Well." The Doctor sighed and they heard Jack gasping as he came back to life.

"What the…!" Rose shook her head. "What just happened?"

"You." The Doctor said quietly.

"Me?" Rose was confused. "But how?"

Meanwhile, Jack was up on his feet. He and the Doctor stared each other coldly.

"Doctor." He simply said.

"Captain." The Doctor answered him.

"Good to see you." Jack nodded.

"And you. Same as ever… although… have you had work done?"

Jack frowned. "You can talk!"

"Oh yes, the face." The Doctor suddenly grinned. "Regeneration. How did you know this was me?"

"The police box kinda gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me." Jack nodded at TARDIS.

"Did I? Busy life. Move on." The Doctor went serious again.

"And… Rose?" Jack finally looked at Rose. "I'm so glad to see you alive!"

Rose grinned and went to hug him. "Me too!" She hugged him tightly and felt his arms wrapping around her as well.

"Okay, enough with the hugging." The Doctor scoffed. "We have a job to do."

Jack and Rose pulled away from each other and Jack looked the Doctor with interest. Then his look fell on Rose and he laughed.

"Aren't you a grumpy old man?" Jack chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Doctor scoffed and started walking.

"Being rude again?" Rose followed him.

"He deserved it!" The Doctor insisted and Jack laughed again, following the both of them. "Quit laughing and tell me how did you end up here?"

"So there I was, stranded in the year 200,100, ankle-deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this." He tapped the machine on his wrist. "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel." Jack grinned.

"Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel. It's like I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper." The Doctor scoffed.

Rose laughed and Jack continued with his story.

"All right, so I bounced. I thought '21st century, best place to find the Doctor' except that I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869 and this thing burnt out so it was useless."

"Told you." The Doctor pointed out. Rose could catch his satisfaction. Jack frowned.

"I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me."

"But… that makes you more than 100 years old." Rose tilted her head with disbelief.

"And looking good, doncha think?" Jack grinned. "So I went to the time rift, based myself thing 'cause I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are. And what about you two?"

"What about us?" Rose coughed.

"Oh, _us_?" Jack furrowed his brows. "I was right then."

"Why don't you look at this?" The Doctor interrupted him and Rose sighed with surprise. "A city or a hive. Or a nest. Or a conglomeration. Looks like it was grown. But look there. That's like pathways, roads…Must have been some sort of life. Long ago."

They walled to the edge of a canyon that looked like it once held a city of some sort. Rose frowned.

"What killed it?"

"Time." The Doctor muttered. "Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing." He looked up the black sky.

"It must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." Jack sighed with confusion.

"Well, Rose and I maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack." The Doctor looked knowingly at Jack.

"What about the people?" Rose looked around.

"I suppose we have to hope. Life will find a way." The Doctor shrugged.

"Well, he's not doing so bad." Jack suddenly laughed. He pointed to a human, who was running along one of the pathways barely ahead of bunch of other people.

"Is it just me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on!" The Doctor ran away. Rose and Jack followed him.

They ended up right in front of the human. The Doctor saved him and Jack pointed his gun to what appeared to be a tribe. The Doctor yelled at him, but Jack pointed his gun to the air and gave a warning shot.

"What the hell are they?" Rose looked at the human.

"There's more of them. We've got to keep going." He answered her instead.

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's just over there. The Doctor looked back the way they came to see more of the tribe. "Or maybe not."

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe." The human said.

"I'm voting yes!" The Doctor looked at Rose and Jack. They nodded as well. "To silo it is then."

The four ran to the silo followed by the tribe. They arrived at a gated area with watchtowers and guards.

"It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!" The human shouted.

"Show me your teeth!" The Guard ordered them.

The Doctor, Rose, Jack and the human all showed their teeth. The Guard confirmed that they were all humans and let them in. Then the rest of the guards pointed their guns at the approaching members of the Futurekind. They showed their teeth and the Doctor could see why they had asked to show theirs. The teeth of the Futurekind had different shape. They also appeared to be cannibals. However, they quickly disappeared when the Guards pointed their guns at them.

"Thanks for that." The Doctor nodded at the Guard, standing nearby.

"Right. Let's get you inside." The Guard nodded.

"My name is Padrafet Shafekane. Please tell me, can you take me to Utopia?" The human asked with pleading voice.

"Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can." The Guard smiled at him.

He led them into a large tunnel carved into a mountain. That was the so-called silo. The Guard, presented himself as Lt. Atillio. The Doctor asked if they could go back. Right now he was really concerned about his TARDIS.

"It's a box, a big blue box." He explained. "I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there."

"A blue box, you said?" Atillio looked at him and the Doctor nodded. "We're driving out for a last water collection. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." The Doctor said.

Meanwhile, Padra was talking to a young boy. He was holding a chart and apparently was working here. He started calling names, searching for Padra's family. The Doctor, Rose and Jack followed him. This thing looked more like a refugee camp. Rose sniffed the air and frowned. The Doctor gave her a look, chuckling.

"Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, much better than a million years evolving into clouds of gas. And then another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans." He said. "End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word! Indomitable! Ha!"

"Yes, here we are." Rose sighed and smiled when she saw Padra reuniting with his mother. "Not everything is a bad news."

"Oh and what is this?" The Doctor stopped by a closed door. He used his sonic screwdriver on it, but it didn't work. Then he looked at Jack, who was busy flirting with a good-looking guy. "Stop this and come here!" Jack sighed and joined them. The Doctor stepped away. "It's half deadlocked. See if you can overwrite the code." Jack set to work on the keypad while the Doctor continued to use his sonic screwdriver. "Let's find out where we are." The door slid open and the Doctor almost fell into the silo.

"Careful!" Rose shouted while Jack grabbed him.

"Seriously? How did you survive without me?" Jack chuckled.

"Now that's a rocket!" Rose looked at the giant rocket.

"They are not refugees, they are passengers." The Doctor grinned.

"He said they were going to Utopia." Rose pointed out.

"The perfect place. 100 trillion years, it's still the same old dream. Do you recognize those engines?" The Doctor closed the door.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though." Jack stepped back as well.

"Boiling." The Doctor said pensively. "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?"

An old man ran to them and looked between the Doctor an Jack. "The Doctor?" He pointed at Jack.

"Nope, that's me." The Doctor waved his hand.

"Good. Good. Good." The old man took the Doctor's hand and led him away.

"It's good apparently." The Doctor looked back to the others with funny expression on his face.

Rose and Jack exchanged looks and followed them. They walked into another room that looked more like a laboratory. They were welcomed by a blue alien woman in white robe. She smiled shyly at them, presenting herself as Chantho and the old man as professor Yana. Jack put on his flirting mode and Rose rolled her eyes. She looked around, while the professor explained to the Doctor his job in there. Just as Jack smiled widely, the Doctor noticed him and scoffed:

"Stop it!"

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack pouted.

"Chan—I do not protest—tho." Chantho chuckled.

"Maybe later, Blue." Jack winked at her. "So, what have we got here?"

Rose followed Jack, curious about a sound coming from his pack. The heartbeat echoed in her ears again. She stopped for a moment, shaking her head. Then all of a sudden the sound disappeared.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor had noticed her strange behavior. Rose nodded with a smile. Then he looked back at professor Yana. "All this feeds into the rocket?"

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?" Yana looked to the Doctor.

"Well, um, basically… sort of… not a clue." The Doctor scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing?"

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry." The Doctor shook his head.

"He's got your hand!" Rose's scream interrupted them. They all looked at her. She was at the sitting area, pulling out a bubbling container with a hand on it.

"Indeed!" The Doctor scoffed and looked at Jack.

"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack grinned.

"Chan—is this a tradition amongst your people—tho?" Chantho came closer.

"I don't think so." Rose shook her head.

"Who are you?" Yana stared at the Doctor.

"Time Lord. Last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling." The Doctor looked disappointed.

"Chan—It is said that I am the last of my species too—tho." Chantho looked at him with sympathy. "Chan-I'm a survivor of the Malmooth. This was my planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge-tho."

"The city outside, that was yours?" The Doctor looked at her with interest.

"Chan—the conglomeration died—tho." Chantho nodded.

"Conglomeration! That's what I said!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You're supposed to say sorry." Rose frowned.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." The Doctor muttered and Jack burst into laugh. Rose gave him a look as well and Jack stopped laughing.

"So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?" Jack coughed.

"We call them the Futurekind. Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia." Yana explained.

"And Utopia is…" The Doctor trailed off.

"Oh, every human knows Utopia. Where have you been?" Yana chuckled.

"Bit of a hermit." The Doctor looked so serious that Rose almost laughed.

"Hermits United. We meet up every ten years. Swap stories about caves. It's good fun…for a hermit. So, um, Utopia?" The Doctor grinned.

Yana crooked his finger and led them to a computer that showed a navigational chart with a blinking red dot. "The call came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originated from that point."

"Where's that?" The Doctor stared at the monitor.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wildlands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night." Yana told him.

"What do you think's out there?" The Doctor frowned pensively.

"I don't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind—to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?" Yana pointed at the screen.

"Oh yes." The Doctor pulled back and looked at Yana. "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's…ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you." He noticed something was wrong with the professor and touched his shoulder. "Professor? Professor?"

"I—Right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you." Yana shook his head and walked away. "I'm busy!"

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working." The Doctor followed him.

"We'll find a way!" Yana insisted.

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, hey still think they're gonna fly." The Doctor insisted.

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope." Yana shrugged.

"Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor Yana" The Doctor removed his coat and Rose took it as he passed by her. "This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" He picked up the circuit and used the sonic screwdriver on it before switching it on giving them power.

"Chan-it's working—tho!" Chantho laughed excitedly.

"But how did you do that?" Yana finally smiled.

"Oh, we've been chatting away. I forgot to tell you, I'm brilliant." The Doctor grinned and winked at Rose.

"Yes, he is." She chuckled.

"Now, let's get this thing working!" The Doctor clapped his hands.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Meet the Master

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Meet the Master**

Once everything was set in motion, the people rushed to the rocket. The Doctor and Professor Yana worked on the either side of a large circuit board in the center of the lab. The Doctor looked impressed of Yana's work. He sniffed the cord in his hands and then stared at the Professor.

"Is this..?"

"Yes, gluten extract. Blinds the neutralino map together." The professor answered him.

"But that's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples. Professor Yana, you're genius! And I'm not saying like this because of… well, because of me." The Doctor shrugged.

"Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."

"If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered." The Doctor said and Yana chuckled. "I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."

"Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little. Just once." Yana shook his head.

"Well you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's gotta be from here. You're staying behind." The Doctor looked at him carefully.

"With Chantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses." Yana answered simply.

"You would give your life so they could fly." The Doctor looked impressed.

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep." Yana smiled lightly.

Attillo's voice, coming over the intercom interrupted them. "Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box."

"Ah!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Finally!" He and Yana joined Jack at the monitor, showing the TARDIS safely inside the silo. He patted Yana's shoulder. "Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out." After saying these words, the Doctor headed into the TARDIS.

Once inside of his ship, the Doctor looked around. Everything looked normal and he pressed few buttons, looking at the screen. He had asked of TARDIS to scan Rose's body. The Doctor still remembered that she had felt dizzy few times since they had landed in here. He was sure that there was nothing to worry about but still, it was worth checking this theory. Then he pulled out a long power line from the TARDIS and into the lab.

"Extra power!" He grinned and inserted it into the outlet. "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro-feeds."

Just then, Rose and Chantho entered the room. They've checked the passengers and now, Rose's face lit up when she saw the TARDIS. She went to the blue box, caressing it lightly.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She said and turned around to the Doctor. He was busy, working.

Yana walked to the Professor, touching his arm. "Chan—Professor, are you all right—tho?"

He shook his head. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Just get on with it."

"Connect those circuits into the spar—same as that last lot. But quicker." Jack threw few cables at Rose.

"Hey! I'm not your staff! You can't order me!" Rose made a face.

"Oh right, and who can?"

"That would be me." The Doctor shouted and they looked at him. "Rose, please?"

"Alright." Rose chuckled. "When you're asking so nicely."

Jack chuckled. "Oh, you're so cute."

"Shut up!" Rose and the Doctor said in one voice then the Doctor went to Yana. He had seen his pale face. "You don't have to keep working. We can handle it."

"It's just a headache. Just—Just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head." The professor answered weakly.

"What sort of noise?" The Doctor asked carefully.

"It's the sound of drums. More and more as though it's getting closer." Yana looked up at him.

"When did it start?" The Doctor kept asking.

"Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked." Yana stood up and went back to work. He tried to answer Atillo over the intercom, but the connection was bad. "I'm here! We're ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings. Then we can launch. God sakes! This equipment! Needs rebooting all the time!"

"Can I help?" Rose carefully touched his shoulder.

"Yes, you can." Yana got up his place and Rose sat there. "Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes out."

"Alright, sir." Rose smiled. "Just don't ask me to do shorthand."

Attillo's face appeared on the screen. "Are you still there?"

"Ah, present and correct. Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here." This time Yana answered.

In the control room, Attillo opened the door for one of his men in a hazmat suit.

Yana turned to look at Jack. "Captain, keep the levels below the red."

"Where is that room?" The Doctor asked.

"It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation." Yana answered him.

"Stet? Never heard of it." The Doctor frowned.

"You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here." Yana shook his head.

They watched on the monitor as the man in the hazmat suit worked on the couplings. Attillo watched through the window in the door. An alarm began to sound.

"It's rising…0.2. Keep it level!" Yana shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Jack answered.

The man in the hazmat suit moved on to the second coupling. Meanwhile, a Futurekind woman sneaked into the power room and switched off fuses causing more alarms to go off.

"Chan—we're losing power—tho!" Chantho yelled.

The Futurekind woman found a weight and threw it at the fuse box causing irreparable damage. However, no one in the main room noticed her. They could only hear the alarms, turning on one after another.

"Radiation's rising!" The Doctor screamed.

"We've lost control!" Jack yelled.

"The chamber's going to flood." Yana warned him.

"Jack! Override the vents!" The Doctor ordered.

The man in the hazmat suit kept working. He didn't notice the danger, until Attillo shouted through the door: "Get out! Get out of there! Jate!"

The woman caused all this laughed at the flames. Two armed guards finally found her. She turned around to look at them and they put up their guns, firing at her.

In the lab, JACK took hold of two live cables. "We can jump start the override!" He held both cables together.

"Don't! It's going to flare!" The Doctor warned him.

But it was too late. Jack screamed as the power coursed through him. The others watched helpless as he then fell to the floor. Meanwhile Jate, the man in the hazmat suit got disintegrated from the stet radiation. Attillo could only watch helplessly. It looked like everything got wrong at one same moment.

Jack was lying on the floor in the lab with cables, sparkling around him. Rose looked at the Doctor and he nodded. She didn't get that nod at first, but then she remembered what he had told her about Jack and frowned a bit.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing!" Yana said with disappointed expression.

"Oh, I don't know." The Doctor said. "It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room a man can't enter without dying. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Yana nodded.

"Well…" The Doctor removed his glasses just as Jack gasped, opening his eyes. "I've got just the man."

Rose looked at him and then back at the Doctor. Then she heard that heartbeat again. It got her dizzy and she grasped the Doctor's arm to keep her balance. Then she looked up to see his face. He looked worried. She reached out her hand to touch his cheek. The dizziness had disappeared along with the sound of the heartbeat.

"I'm okay." She said simply. "You and Jack go."

"You sure?" The Doctor asked her quietly.

"Yes." Rose nodded. "You could help."

"I'll be back." He said, rubbing her arm.

"I know, and be careful." Rose tried to smile.

"I'm always careful." The Doctor grinned.

Rose just shook her head, watching him and Jack left the room. They race through the silo to the control room where they found Attillo.

"Lieutenant, get onboard the rocket! I promise you're gonna fly." The Doctor ordered him.

"The chamber's flooded!" Attillo frowned.

"Trust me. We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!" The Doctor insisted and Attillo left the room. Jack removed his shirt and left on his white T-shirt. The Doctor gave him a look. "Wh-What are you taking your clothes off for?"

"I'm going in." Jack shrugged.

"Well by the looks of it, I'd say that stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh."

"I look good though." Jack grinned and rushed to the door. Once there he stopped and turned around, just before he could enter the next room. "How long have you known?"

"Ever since I ran away from you. Good luck." The Doctor said seriously.

Jack entered the room and went straight to the couplings. The Doctor watched him from the window. In the lab, Rose and Chantho were trying to watch them on the screen. Rose kept pressing the button.

"We lost picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, are you there?" She tried to call him.

"Receiving, yeah. He's inside." The Doctor answered her.

"He's still alive?" Rose asked with amusement.

"Oh, yes."

"But he should evaporate. What sort of a man is he?" Yana was confused.

"I'm still trying to understand." Rose shook her head. "We used to travel with him, the Doctor and I. We travel through space in time you know." She shrugged.

"You travel in time?" Yana looked away distractedly.

"Don't ask me to explain it." Rose didn't even look at him. "That's a TARDIS." She nodded at the ship behind them. "The sports car of time travel, the Doctor says." Rose chuckled.

Yana looked at her strangely. It was like he wasn't here at all. Meanwhile, the Doctor observed Jack's work through the window of the control room. He looked at him with pensive expression on his face.

"When did you find out?" He asked Jack.

"Earth 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, strangulation, a stray javelin…" The Doctor winced. "In the end, I got the message, I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew."

"That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just…just looking at you Jack, 'cause you're wrong." The Doctor sighed.

"Thanks." Jack made a face, continuing with his work.

"You are, I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time a space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you—tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you." The Doctor shrugged.

"So what you're saying is that you're, uh, prejudiced?" Jack finished the third coupling.

"I've never thought of it like that." The Doctor answered.

"Yeah." Jack chuckled.

In the lab, Rose and Chantho were listening the conversation and Yana was standing right behind them. He was staring at TARDIS and no one was paying attention to him. His eyes looked strange.

"Last thing I remember back when I was mortal…I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?" Jack said meanwhile.

"Rose." The Doctor released a soft smile, without even noticed it. Even his voice softened when he mentioned her name.

"I thought you sent her back home." Jack looked at the Doctor with confusion. He could barely see his face through the window. In the lab Rose smiled, remembering what had happened back then.

"She came back." The Doctor answered. "Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex."

"What does that mean exactly?" Jack frowned.

"I saved your life?" Rose's voice echoed through the intercom. The Doctor chucked.

"Yes, she did. But no one's ever mean to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god, a vengeful god. But she's a human." The Doctor made a pause, remembering the events. It felt like they had happened in another lifetime. "Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."

"Rose, can you change me back?" Jack raised up his voice.

"She can't… well…" The Doctor answered instead. "I thought I took her power away, but… maybe not completely. Still, she can't control that power, Jack. I don't want to risk it."

"Everything happens for a reason." Rose muttered under her nose but everybody heard her. The Doctor took a moment to think about what she had said. For a moment it sounded just like something he would say. Then he looked at Jack.

"Do you wanna die?"

Jack was struggling with coupling and didn't answer at first. "Oh, this one's a little stuck."

"Jack?" The Doctor called him.

"I thought I did. I dunno. But this lot, you see them out here surviving and that's fantastic." Jack moved onto last coupling.

"You know, you may be out there somewhere." The Doctor smirked.

"I could go meet myself." Jack chuckled.

"Well, the only man you're ever gonna be happy with." The Doctor teased him.

"This new regeneration, it's kinda cheeky." Jack laughed.

"My words exactly." Rose muttered again.

"Hmm." The Doctor simply answered, rubbing his left eye.

"Well, that's the truth." In the lab, Rose turned to look at Yana. "Are you okay?"

Chantho walked to him. "Chan—Professor, what is it—tho?"

"Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? I'm just a stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." Yana answered and pulled out a fobwatch from his waistcoat pocket. He looked like he was in some sort of a trans. "Time and time again. Always running out on me."

Rose recognized the same watch, the Doctor once had when he pretended to be a human. She reached out her hand to professor Yana. "Can I have a look at that?"

"Oh, it's only an old relic." Yana chuckled all of a sudden. "Like me."

"Where did you get it?" She asked him carefully.

"Hm?" Yana gave her an odd look. "I was found with it."

"What do you mean?" Rose frowned.

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this." Yana shrugged.

"Have you opened it?"

"Why would I? It's broken." Yana answered simply.

"How do you know it's broken when you never opened it?" Rose tilted her head.

"It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know!" Yana scoffed.

Rose took the watch and turned it over. It had the same engravings in gallifreyan as the Doctor's one. She stepped back, breathing nerviously. The heartbeat echoed in her ears again. That was impossible. The Doctor had told her he was the only one survived the war. Yana looked at her strangely. Rose shook her head and the sound of the heartbeat disappeared.

"What does it matter?" Yana asked her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes-yes, I am." Rose muttered. "It's nothing. It's… Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm gonna see if the Doctor needs me." She ran out the door.

Meanwhile, Jack released the last coupling. "Yes!" He shouted.

"Now get out of there!" The Doctor opened the door for him. "Come on!" When Jack finally left the danger room, the Doctor contacted Attillo over the intercom. "Lieutenant, everyone on board?"

"Ready and waiting." Attillo answered him.

"Stand by! Two minutes to ignition." He closed the connection and turned to Jack. They both turned their attention to the controls. Just then Rose rushed into the room.

"I have to tell you something!" She stared at the Doctor.

"It can wait! Ah, nearly there. The footprint is a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It's gonna take the both of us to keep it stable." The Doctor was too busy with the controls.

Rose frowned and moved in front of him as he worked. "Listen to me! It's the professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fobwatch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it. Same…everything."

"That's impossible!" The Doctor scoffed.

"I asked him. He said he's had it all his life." Rose insisted.

"He's got the same watch, so what?" Jack frowned.

"It's not a watch!" Rose was getting angry with them. "It's this chameleon thing!"

"No, no, no. It's this… This thing, this device, it rewrites biology, changes a Time Lord into a human." The Doctor tried to explain it to Jack.

"It's the same as yours!" Rose almost shouted.

"It can't be!" The Doctor simply said, running around too busy pushing buttons on the control table. An alarm blared and he tried to fix it.

"That means he could be a Time Lord. You might not be the last one." Jack finally said.

"Give the man a medal!" Rose scoffed.

"Jack, keep it level!" The Doctor shouted.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as well. "Why can't you hear me? You're not alone, okay? Not alone! That's brilliant, right?"

"Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them, they died." The Doctor looked at her over his shoulder.

"He could be a human though." Jack muttered.

"What did he say, Rose?" The Doctor turned to Rose all of a sudden. It looked like he finally started to realize the possibility of not being the only one left. "What did he say?"

Rose gasped. "He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing."

"What about now? Can he see it now?" The Doctor shook her shoulders. Rose just shrugged, didn't know the answer.

"If he escaped the Time War, then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe!" Jack interrupted them.

"Think of what the Face of Boe said. His dying words." Rose stared at the Doctor. "Remember?"

The Doctor just shook his head and turned around again, launching the rocket. Up in his lab, Yana opened the watch and released its contents. In the control room, the Doctor felt what happened. He remembered the Face of Boe's words and suddenly made the connection. The letters from the name _Yana_, stood for the words – _You Are Not Alone_. The same words, the Face of Boe had told him. The Doctor blinked. The picture was so clear now. He then tried to reach the already flying rocket.

"Lieutenant, have you achieved velocity? Have you done it? Lieutenant! Have you done it?"

"Affirmative. We'll see you in Utopia." Attillo answered.

"Good luck!" The Doctor hung up the phone and ran out from the control room. Rose and Jack followed him.

Meanwhile, Yana's behavior changed completely. He wasn't the gentle man he was before. His evil laugh echoed when he walked into TARDIS. Then he threw a lever that closed and locked a main door before the Doctor got there..

"Chan—but you've locked them in—tho." Chantho said with confusion.

Outside the Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver, while Jack frantically typed on the keypad. "Get it open! Get it open!" The Doctor yelled.

Yana laughed again. "Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open." He threw another switch. The power went down at the main gate and the Futurekind realized they could get in.

"Chan—you must stop—tho!" Chantho yelled, but Yana ignored her as he worked various controls around the lab. Chantho tried again. "Chan—but you've lowered the defences! The Futurekind will get in—tho!" Just as she said that, the Futurekind rushed the gates. Jack got the door open and the Doctor and Rose ran through it. Chantho pulled out a gun and pointed it at Yana. "Chan—Professor, I'm so sorry but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work—tho."

Yana turned around to see a gun pointed at him and sighed with annoyance. "Oh…now I can say I was provoked." He held out one of the live cables.

Going down the halls, the Doctor, Rose and Jack ran into the Futurekind forcing them to backtrack. Yana was still in the lab with Chantho, still holding the cables.

"Did you never think, in all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never think, not ever, that you could set me free?" He asked her.

Chantho whimpered. "Chan—I'm sorry—tho. Chan—I'm so sorry."

"And you with your 'chan' and your 'tho' driving me insane." Yana scoffed.

"Chan—Professor, please—" Chantho pleaded.

Yana whispered, lowering his voice: "I am the Master." He thrust the cables forward.

When he thought that he eliminated Chantho, the Master knelt and reached out the canister, holding the Doctor's hand. A smirk appeared on his face.

Meanwhile, the Futurekind still chased the Doctor, Rose and Jack through the corridors. Jack stopped at an intersecting hallway, yelling at his friends: "This way!"

Soon after that they arrived at the locked lab door. Jack worked on the keypad. The Doctor looked through the window.

"Professor!" He pounded on window. "Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open!" But the Master just walked to the computer displaying the navigational chart for Utopia. The Doctor tried once again. "Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there?! Please, I need to explain! Whatever you do, don't open that watch!"

"Utopia." The Master whispered.

"They're coming!" Rose shouted.

"Professor!" The Doctor kept bagging on the door. The Master pulled the cables from the TARDIS. Seeing all this, the Doctor doubled his efforts. "Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor! Please! Listen to me! Open the door, please!"

Chantho still alive, reached for her gun on the floor. The Master turned around and Chantho fired. The MASTER groaned and staggered back against the TARDIS. Jack hit the keypad with the butt of his revolver and the door finally opened. The Doctor rushed inside and stopped, facing the Master. The Doctor moved forward but the Master backed into the TARDIS, locking it.

The Doctor tried his key but the Master flicked a switch so a key wouldn't work. He then headed up to the console. The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Inside, the Master pressed a button on the console to prevent that from working as well.

"Deadlocked." He used his evil laugh again.

"Let me in! Let me in!" The Doctor pounded on TARDIS.

"She's dead." Rose had knelt beside Chantho. "He killed her!"

"I've broken the lock! Give me a hand!" Jack shouted.

"I'm begging you! Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left!" The Doctor yelled. Rose looked at him and went to help Jack by the door. The Doctor kept trying. "Just let me in!"

"Killed by an insect! A girl! How inappropriate. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master…reborn." The Master chuckled.

He stood in front of the console, head and arms flung back, and the regeneration started. Bright golden lights poured out from his neck and arms. He screamed. Outside, the Doctor was able to see the light and hear the scream. The Futurekind arrived at the door and Rose and Jack tried to hold them back as the door wasn't fully closed.

"Doctor! You'd better think of something!" Jack yelled.

Inside the TARDIS, a younger Master—looking to be in his early 30s—woke up next to the Doctor's hand. He stood slowly, amazed. "Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha!" He ran about the console. "Ha, ha!" Then opened the speaker. "Doctor—ooh, new voice." The Master lowered his voice. "Hello," then higher, "hello," and normal again, "hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think!"

"Hold on! I know that voice!" Rose suddenly stopped and turned around.

The Futurekind leader reached an arm through the door.

"I'm asking you really properly! Just stop! Just think!" The Doctor spoke slowly.

"Use my name." The Master answered him.

"Master. I'm sorry." The Doctor lowered his voice.

"Tough!" The Master chuckled, starting the controls. The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver. The console sparked.

"Oh, no you don't!" The Master yelled, getting control column moving again. "End of the universe. Have fun. Bye bye!"

"Doctor, stop him!" Rose yelled.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted as he and Rose fought off the Futurekind while the Doctor could only watch TARDIS disappeared into the thin air.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: My dear enemy

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: My dear enemy**

The Doctor finally woke up from his trans at staring the thin air. He looked at Rose and Jack. They were still fighting to keep the Futurekind at the other side of the door. The Doctor ran to them and used his sonic screwdriver on Jack's vortex manipulator. This was how they ended up in a quiet alleyway.

"Oh, my head!" Rose shook her head.

"Time travel without a capsule it's a killer!" The Doctor groaned.

"Still, at least we made it. Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Ha, ha, talk about lucky." Jack looked around.

"That wasn't luck." The Doctor said. "That was me."

"The moral is, if you're gonna get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator." Jack grinned at Rose as they walked down the street.

"But this Master… he took TARDIS!" Rose looked at the Doctor. "He could be anywhere in time and space!"

"No, he's here." The Doctor stopped for a moment, just looking around. He saw Saxon campaign posters plastered everywhere. "Trust me." He muttered under his nose.

"Who's here anyway?" Rose took his hand and he looked at her.

"If the Master's a Time Lord, he must have regenerated." Jack walked to them. "He's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man."

The Doctor just sighed and walked further down the street. Rose followed him. They found a good place in the park and sat there to think about for a moment. It was a good, sunny day. People were everywhere and yet, a homeless man took the Doctor's attention. He was tapping a repeating rhythm on an enamel mug.

"Are you okay?" Rose took the Doctor's hand. Her thumb slid over his one. "You look…"

"Fine, I'm fine." He tried to smile.

"Now, the question is how we're gonna find him." Rose looked at Jack and then at the Doctor.

"I'll know him." The Doctor sighed. "I'll know him when I see him. Time Lords always do."

The Doctor stood up slowly. Rose and Jack followed him. They walked towards a big screen showing the news.

_"Mr. Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters." _A voice from the screen was saying.

The screen then showed Saxon walking downstairs with an entourage and a young woman by his side.

"That's him?" Rose muttered. "Saxon is the Master?"

"That's him." The Doctor answered her. "He's the new Prime Minister apparently." Then they saw him kissing the woman by his side. "The Master and his wife!"

On the screen, Saxon stepped forwards to speak for the press. "This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, right now…is a doctor." He smiled into the camera.

Rose, the Doctor and Jack went on a hotel. Rose thought that they were gonna need a laptop, so that was the first thing she bought on their way there. Once they got in their room, the Doctor took the laptop and sat on the table by the window. He noticed Jack was trying to phone to someone.

"Who are you calling?" The Doctor asked him. "You can't tell anyone we're here!"

"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply…" Jack shrugged, placing the phone back in his pocket. "Now…" He took the laptop from the Doctor. "I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages."

"That's weird though." Rose looked at the Doctor. "It feels like forever that we've been missing. In fact, it's been only a couple of days. Still… lots of things had changed." Rose finished quietly. She thought of her mother. The Doctor caught her look but said nothing. Still, she knew how he felt right now. "Don't!" She said quietly, so only he could hear her. "I'm not sorry!"

"Yeah." The Doctor simply said and then brought his attention back on the laptop. "We went flying all around the universe while he was here the whole time."

"Who is he?" Rose asked quietly. "You have to tell us at one point."

"He's a Time Lord and that's all you have to know for now!" The Doctor scoffed. "C'mon, Jack! Show me everything about Harold Saxon."

"Here." Jack turned the laptop to the Doctor. "I'm going for some tea." He said, leaving the room.

"That's… a lot." Rose frowned, looking at the screen.

"It is indeed." The Doctor dragged her, so she could sit in his lap. They both stared the screen until Jack came back. He was holding a small tray with tree cups of tea.

"He's got a TARDIS. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades." Jack placed a cup in Rose's hands.

"Thanks." She nodded.

"You're welcome." He answered her, placing the Doctor's one on the table, near the laptop. "What do you say, Doctor?"

"No."

"Why not?" Jack sat on the bed, looking at them. "It worked for me."

"When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now."

"Yeah, but a little leeway?" Jack asked.

"Well…18 months, tops. The most he could have been here is 18 months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of…hypnotic but this is on a massive scale." The Doctor shrugged, rubbing Rose's arm without even noticing.

"Well, people obviously liked him." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"That's obvious." Jack muttered, sipping his tea. "I was gonna vote for him. I mean before you came."

"Really?" The Doctor gave him a look. "Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?"

"I dunno." Jack shrugged. His fingers started tapping over the cup. "He sounded good. Like you could just trust him. Just nice. He spoke about… I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice."

"What's that?" The Doctor stared at Jack's fingers.

"I've noticed it too!" Rose tilted her head, staring at Jack's fingers as well. "I've heard the same rhythm back in the park."

"What?" Jack stopped and looked at them.

"That tapping! Rose just said it – the rhythm!" The Doctor scoffed. "What are you doing?"

"I dunno." Jack looked confused. "It's nothing… I guess?"

The sound coming from the laptop took their attention. They all looked at the screen and could see Saxon, sitting in front of the ornate fireplace in the Cabinet Room. He was smiling.

"Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies." He said and the Doctor looked at Rose for a moment. They both remembered all the time aliens had tried to invade London. Saxon continued. "You've seen it happen—Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this—citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars." He nodded at someone off camera.

Then a new video appeared on the screen. It showed strange looking spheres. It appeared that one of them was delivering a message.

"People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. WE bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship." It spoke with a female voice.

"Oh, sweet." Saxon grinned. "And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane."

"What?" The Doctor scoffed.

"And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every…oh, I don't know…shopping assistant?" Saxon stared at the screen with a huge grin on his face.

The Doctor looked at Rose. He got on his feet, going around the room. Then he reached to the TV and turned it around. There was a bomb ready to go off. The Doctor grabbed the laptop as they rushed out into the street just as the front window of their flat exploded.

"All right?" The Doctor grabbed Rose's arm.

"Yeah, I think." Rose looked at Jack.

"Fine, yeah, fine." He nodded.

"I don't get it." Rose looked at the Doctor as they walked down the street. "How he knew we're gonna be here? How he knew our room even?"

"Because, he's the Master." The Doctor muttered as if that explained everything. He looked around. Just then Rose's phone rang. "I thought you left it in TARDIS?"

"Scratch that!" Rose pulled the phone out of her jacket pocket. "Who has my number? The only person who has it, it's in a different Universe right now."

"Okay, give me this!" The Doctor took the phone from her and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Doctor?" The Master's voice could be heard clear from the other side of the line.

"Master." The Doctor scoffed.

Jack and Rose looked at him, but he simply shook his head and walked away. They didn't follow him, leaving him some privacy. He looked angry already and they didn't want to risk it.

"I like it when you use my name." Saxon chuckled.

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day." The Doctor said, trying to contain his frustration.

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?" Saxon trailed off.

"So… Prime Minister." The Doctor changed the subject.

"I know." Saxon sounded as if he was in a really good mood. "It's good, isn't it?"

"Who are those creatures? 'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made-up name like Bogeyman." The Doctor asked him.

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home. Where is it, Doctor?" Saxon asked him instead.

The Doctor took a moment before he was ready to answer. "Gone." He simply said.

"How can Gallifrey be gone?" Saxon sounded surprised.

"It burnt." The Doctor let out a sigh.

"And the Time Lords?"

"Dead. And the Daleks… more or less. What happened to you?" The Doctor finally asked him.

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me because…I was so scared." Saxon lowered his voice at the end.

"I know." The Doctor whispered.

"All of them? But not you, which must mean…" Saxon went back to his cocky self.

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything." The Doctor struggled with the emotions, coming with his words. He remembered everything he had done.

"What did it feel like, though?" Saxon chuckled. "Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did it feel?"

"Stop it!" The Doctor hissed.

"You must have been like God." Saxon continued.

"I've been alone ever since." The Doctor remembered Rose all of a sudden. "Well, not anymore maybe. And now I have you as well."

"Ah, the _Bad Wolf_." Saxon chuckled again. "Your TARDIS showed me everything about her. _Your Rose_. Tell me Doctor, does she knows what's going on with her?"

"I said – stop it!" The Doctor shouted.

"That means she doesn't." Saxon was having fun. "You have to tell her, soon. And I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm."

"Master…"

"She might like it, you never know." Saxon laughed at the other side of the line. "Maybe this time you won't lose your family, Doctor. Or you will? Because she's that important to you. Oh yes, I saw everything. Everything!"

"Don't!"

"Tell me, Doctor." Saxon stopped laughing. "Can you hear it?"

"What?" The Doctor scoffed.

"The drumming. I thought it would stop but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming."

"I could help you." The Doctor said quietly. "We were friends once, remember? Back when we were kids. I can help you, Master. Please, let me help!"

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums." Saxon said instead.

The Doctor looked around and saw a man, leaning on a building. He began tapping his hands against his legs. The Doctor frowned.

"What have you done?" He shouted in the phone. "Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!"

"Oh, look! You're on TV!" Saxon laughed instead.

"Stop it! Answer me!" The Doctor shouted again.

"No, really. You're on telly! You and your little band, which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are! Ha!" Saxon laughed again.

The Doctor saw a TV in a shop window. They showed pictures of him, Rose and Jack. There was a note that they were extremely dangerous.

"What?" He muttered just when Rose and Jack joined him.

"You're public enemies number one, two and three. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas so he won't be getting any help from them. Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?" Saxon chuckled.

The Doctor turned and noticed the camera. "He can see us." He muttered and used the sonic screwdriver on the camera.

"Ooh, you public menace. Better start running. Go on. Run!" Saxon chuckled again.

"He's got control of everything." The Doctor looked at Rose.

"What are we going to do?" She asked quietly.

"We've got nowhere to go." Jack pointed out.

"We could run?" Rose suggested.

"Run for your life, Doctor!" Saxon laughed at the other side of the line.

"We run." The Doctor agreed and hung up the phone.

They ran through a shopping arcade, searching for a place to hide. Finally they found a disused warehouse. Rose went for some food and soon came back with a carrier bag of takeaway in her hand. The Doctor was working on the laptop while Jack was using his manipulator.

"I've got you something, boys." She said, dropping the bags on something that looked like a table.

"How was it?" Jack looked at her.

"I don't think anyone saw me." Rose shrugged and walked to the Doctor.

"I've got this tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing." Jack nodded at his manipulator. Then he grabbed a bag of chips and put one in his mouth. "This is good."

"Actually, they're not bad." The Doctor said when Rose popped a chip into his mouth. They both laughed. "Remember?"

"Always." She said simply while Jack looked at them with amusement.

"Dare I ask?"

"No!" The Doctor and Rose answered at the same time.

"Okay!" Jack put up his hands. "So, Doctor… who's he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?"

"And what he's to you?" Rose sat in the Doctor's lap, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. She could feel him tense under her touch.

"A friend, at first." The Doctor shrugged.

"I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something." Rose muttered and he gave her an odd look.

"You've been watching too much TV!" He said instead.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Jack sighed.

"It was perfect… once." The Doctor said quietly. "About the Master… When he was a child… that's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old…staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired…some would run away…and some would go mad."

"You ran, right?" Rose pulled away just enough to look at him. She remembered what he had told her about Gallifrey earlier.

"Oh yes, and I've never stopped." The Doctor said with his mouthful. "These chips are great!"

Jack's manipulator beeped. He looked at it and his face went worried. "Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognize it."

"Patch it through to the laptop." The Doctor ordered.

"Um, since we're telling stories, um, there's something I haven't told you." Jack trailed off while the Torchwood logo appeared on the screen.

"You work for Torchwood?" The Doctor looked angry. When he looked at Jack, his eyes were like daggers.


	26. Chapter 26: The Return of the Bad Wolf

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Return of the Bad Wolf**

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now." Jack tried to explain to the Doctor, but he looked furious.

"Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?!" He scoffed and Rose rubbed his arm soothingly.

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you, in your honor." Jack tried to explain once again.

The Doctor only glared at him, before he could open the file. It was a video from a woman, called Vivien Rook:

_"If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200 hours, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means, if you're watching this, then I'm… Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network."_

The screen changed to show a graphic of a spinning Earth with satellites.

"What's the Archangel Network?" The Doctor asked with confusion.

"I've got the Archangel. Everyone's got it." Rose showed her phone to him.

"It's the mobile phone network. 'Cause, look, it's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel." Jack stared at the screen.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on Rose's phone. "It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on." He tapped the phone against the table and it began to beep in the same rhythm. "There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious."

"Mind control?" Rose frowned.

"No, no, no, no. Subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code… Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me. 'Cause I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out." The Doctor looked at her.

"Can you stop it?" Jack stared at him.

"Not from down here." The Doctor shook his head. "But now we know how he's doing it."

"And we can fight back." Rose grinned.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor grinned as well.

He took apart the mobile and the laptop. Then he took Rose's and Jack's TARDIS keys. He used the sonic screwdriver to weld circuitry to the keys. Then the Doctor tied them to string so they could be worn around the neck.

"Three TARDIS keys, three pieces of the TARDIS with low-level perception properties because the TARDIS is designed to blend in. Well, sort of, but… Now! The Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and… Rose," the Doctor stepped back, "look at me. You can see me, yes?"

"Yes!" Rose nodded.

"What about now?" He slipped the key over his neck. Rose's vision veered off and she blinked. Jack chuckled. The Doctor waved at her. "No, I'm here. Look at me."

"It's like… I know you're there but I don't _want_ to know."

"And back again." The Doctor took off the key and tapped Rose's nose. "You have that power without the keys, Rose. That's why the Daleks didn't recognize you back in New York, remember?"

"Aha." She said simply, didn't really get it what was going on.

"It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like—it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on!" The Doctor chuckled and walked out the building. Rose and Jack followed him. "Don't run. Don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows."

"Like ghosts." Jack chuckled.

"Yep!" The Doctor grinned.

Each and every one of them placed a key around their necks before heading into the city. That was how they reached to the airport. Saxon was meeting the President of USA along with his wife, Lucy. The President didn't look that impressed by him, but Saxon didn't really care. In fact, he was laughing about something. Just for a moment he looked at the place where Rose, Jack and the Doctor were staying. It looked that he didn't notice them.

"Just don't move!" The Doctor whispered, taking Rose's hand.

"I'm here." She said, her fingers slipping between his ones. Her thumb slid back and forth over his one. It was like she was trying to soothe him.

"We have to do something." Jack stood beside Rose.

"Don't!" The Doctor scoffed.

"But-"

"Just wait!" He insisted.

"We could always kill him, you know." Rose lowered her voice once again. The Doctor looked at her strangely. "What? You know I can do that with a blink of an eye."

"I'm going to give him a chance." The Doctor scoffed. "Clear?"

"Or… Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack suggested.

"Now that sounded like Torchwood!" The Doctor frowned.

Jack shrugged. "It's a good plan."

"He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him." The Doctor insisted.

Jack shrugged again, using his manipulator. "Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at 28.2N and 10.02E."

"How do we get on board?" Rose looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Jack. "Does that thing work as a teleport?"

"Since you revamped it, yeah. Coordinates set." Jack nodded.

The Doctor made sure they were all touching the manipulator before he could active it. They arrived in one of the Valiant's engine rooms. Rose and Jack groaned.

"That thing is rough!" She muttered.

"I've had worse nights." Jack cracked his neck. "Welcome to the Valiant."

"It's dawn." Rose walked to porthole. "Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?"

"A ship for the 21st century. Protecting the skies of planet Earth." Jack grinned. They looked out the porthole. The Valiant was a massive aircraft carrier in the sky with three landing strips. "We've no time for sightseeing!"

"No, no. Wait. Shh, shh, shh. Can't you hear it?" The Doctor rushed to the nearest door.

"Hear what?" Jack frowned.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor grinned. "This way!"

They changed direction and ran through more corridors. The Doctor opened a set of doors to reveal the TARDIS.

"Oh, at last!" He sighed with relief.

"Finally." Rose laughed.

"What's it doing on the Valiant?" Jack looked around. They opened the doors to the TARDIS to see a very different interior bathed in red. "What the hell's he done?"

"Don't touch it." The Doctor almost shouted.

"I'm not going to." Jack frowned.

"What's he done though? Sounds like she's… sick." Rose muttered and she didn't even realize how much she sounded like the Doctor now. The console had been stripped of certain parts and caged off.

"It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be." The Doctor ran around the console.

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose asked him carefully.

"He's cannibalised the TARDIS." The Doctor scoffed angrily.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jack just stood aside of them, watching.

"It's a paradox machine." The Doctor lowered his voice. "As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger," he looked at Jack's watch, "at two minutes past 8:00."

"First contact is at 8:00 and then two minutes later…" Jack frowned.

"What's it for? What's a paradox machine do?" Rose looked first at Jack and then at the Doctor.

"More importantly, can you stop it?" Jack crossed his arms on his chest.

"Not until I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit and blow up the solar system." The Doctor shook his head.

"Then we've got to get to the Master." Rose sighed.

"Yeah. How do we stop him?" Jack gave her a look.

"Oh, I've got a way. Sorry, didn't I tell you?" The Doctor grinned and they ran out of the TARDIS.

Meanwhile in the main room of the Valiant, the President of USA was giving his speech to the world:

"My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world…I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but that is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew." Just then the Doctor, Jack and Rose entered the room. Saxon's smile disappeared and the President kept talking. "For as long as man has looked to the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone…"

"This plan, you gonna tell us?" Jack whispered.

"If I can get this," the Doctor held his key, "around the Master's neck…cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me…you've got a key."

"Yes, sir." Jack nodded.

"I'll get him." Rose's eyes started glowing in gold. The Doctor just touched her arm or a brief second. Rose just nodded. She wasn't gonna kill the Master if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

The President kept talking: "And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." The spheres appeared around him. "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

"You're not the Master." Toclafane 1 spoke with a male voice.

"We like the Mr Master." Toclafane 2 spoke with a female voice.

"We don't like you." Toclafane 3 added with another male voice.

"I… can be Master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will." Winters said.

"Man is stupid." Toclafane 3 said.

"Master is our friend." Toclafane 1 added.

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" Toclafane 2 said.

"Oh, all right then. It's me." Saxon got off his chair. "Ta-da!" He laughed. "Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!"

"Saxon, what are you talkin' about?" The President looked at him.

Saxon walked to the President. "I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you." Then he turned to Toclafane. "Kill him." One of the Toclafane shot Winters with a laser and he disintegrated. Chaos erupted as everyone tried to leave the room. Saxon's people pulled out their weapons. Saxon laughed. "Guards!"

"Nobody move! Nobody move!" One of the guards shouted.

"Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully." Saxon looked into the camera. The Doctor rushed forward.

"Stop him!" One of the guards shouted. Two guards grabbed the Doctor and forced him to kneel on the floor.

"We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho! I love saying that!" Saxon chuckled. "And your Rose… plus one? I didn't mean Captain Jack of course, but you know that." He walked to her. "She's beautiful, I have to say."

"Stop this! Stop it now!" The Doctor shouted.

"As if a perception filter's gonna work on me." Saxon laughed and touched Rose's face. "So, you're turning into one of us, my dear? Good. I've never seen such thing before. A human to look into the heart of TARDIS and survive all this? Tell me, how did he save you?" The Master leaned to her face. Jack rushed him and Saxon fired a laser and Jack fell to the floor. "Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!" He turned his attention back to Rose. "Oh, he kissed you didn't he? But he wasn't able to take it all in himself, right?" Saxon chuckled. "You didn't let him… oh wait! TARDIS didn't let him as well. She knows what he wants all the time, right? He wanted you." Saxon tapped her nose. "But that wasn't enough."

"Stop it!" The Doctor shouted, still fighting with the guards. "Leave her alone!"

"Pathetic!" Saxon laughed. "Do you know he has a family once? Yeah." He noticed Rose's look at the Doctor. "He left them all to die in Gallifrey. No survivors, he said. That meant he let them die. But you? No… you changed him. Tell me, Rose…" Saxon tried to touch her again, but her skin burned his finger. "Oi! Okay, should I say Bad Wolf now?" He laughed again. "I'm impressed. You love him." He stood behind her, forcing her to look at the Doctor. He looked so helpless now, but yet just shook her head at her. He didn't want her to kill his old friend.

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself…" The Doctor panted.

"Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute." He sighed and destroyed the camera. Then he looked at the guards, holding the Doctor. "Let him go."

The guards pushed the Doctor to the floor.

"It's that sound, the sound in your head. What if I could help?" He looked up at Saxon.

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane!" Saxon looked at Rose and sat on steps facing the Doctor. "Professor Lazarus. Remember him? And his genetic manipulation device? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver…But, ooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do!" He ran to silver case and opened it. "I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?"

Saxon aimed the screwdriver at the Doctor who screamed as he went into convulsions as his genetic makeup was altered. Rose screamed and rushed to him. She caught him just before his body hit the floor. Just then she saw Jack started breathing again. He nodded at his manipulator. Rose simply shook her head. He wanted her to teleport herself, but she couldn't do that. She had to stay here with the Doctor. Saxon stopped and the Doctor now had the body of a very old man.

"Doctor, I've got you." Rose had her arms wrapped around him. "I can help you. Just let me, please?"

"Aw, she's a would-be doctor." Saxon tilted his head. "And what about the kid? Are you gonna risk it?"

"The Toclafane, who are they? Who are they?" The Doctor asked, breathing heavily.

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break." Saxon chuckled.

"What kid?" Rose asked with confusion.

"Is it time? Is it ready? Is the machine singing?" The Toclafane started asking one after another.

Saxon checked his watch. "Two minutes past." He mounted steps and stood by Lucy. "So! Earthings. Basically, um, end of the world." He held up his screwdriver. "Here…come…the drums!"

The paradox machine activates. Saxon looked out the window. Above the Valiant, a rift reared open in the sky. Toclafane by the thousands exited the rift. Saxon and Lucy watched from the bridge.

"How many do you think?" Saxon looked at his wife.

"I don't know." Lucy shrugged.

"Six billion." Saxon switched on outside speaker. "Down you go, kids!"

The Toclafane swarmed down to Earth, zeroing in on Manhattan, Tokyo and London. People went into the streets to see and the Toclafane began firing indiscriminately.

Saxon looked at Lucy again. "Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. Nice word—decimate." Then he turned to Toclafane. "Remove one-tenth of the population!"

"NO!" Rose screamed. She got off the floor, letting her whole body glow in golden light. "I won't let you do it!"

"Ah, finally!" Saxon laughed. "Will the big Bad Wolf come out to play?"

"Shut up!" Rose hissed. Her glowing became brighter.

"You must be so proud!" Saxon looked at the Doctor. "She even sounds like you!"

"Jack?" Rose didn't even turn around to look at her old friend. "I'm gonna need your help."

Then she heard noises of a falling body and it took her a second to through a brief look over her shoulder. Jack was holding a big gun, pointed at Saxon and one of the guards was lying on the floor. He was quick, Rose had to admit. Then her look fell on the Doctor. He looked so old that her heart ached. She thought she'd feel sorry in a moment like this, but she was mistaken.

"Right behind you, Rose." Jack walked close to her. "Do what you have to do."

"No…" The Doctor whispered, but it was too late.

Rose closed her eyes, focusing the whole energy over the Toclafane down below. She didn't know how this thing worked, but she started to feel the power running though her veins. It was warmer than the fire and brighter than the sun. This time she could feel it. Then she allowed to that energy to fly away from her body and straight to the Toclafane. She could feel them burning. They simply vanished in the thin air. Just like the Daleks. Just like every creature who dared to stand in her way. When she felt that there was no threat for the Earth down below, Rose finally opened her eyes. She looked straight at Saxon. He was laughing. It looked like he simply didn't care what just happened.

"You are insane." Rose tilted her head. Her hand lifted up and her eyes became even brighter. "I'm not gonna show mercy to you. You don't deserve it!"

"Rose?" The Doctor whimpered and she looked down at him. Then her eyes stopped on the Master once again.

"He will though, because he's that good." She knelt close to the Doctor. Her hands cupped his face and she stared into his eyes.

"Don't!" The Doctor whispered. "There's another way."

"There's no other way!" She insisted. "I want you safe and alive." A small smile came to her lips. "My Doctor, remember?" Then she leaned, giving him a kiss.

It wasn't just a kiss though. They both glowed at the same time. She brought him back everything that the Master had stolen from him. His young face could be seen again once she pulled back. His strength was obvious when he got off the floor. However, she couldn't stop kissing him until she didn't feel that's enough. When she finally pulled back, she could see a bright blue force field embracing him. He spread his arms open and started to levitate.

"No, that's impossible!" The Master didn't laugh anymore. He looked terrified. "You're more powerful than I thought…" He looked at Rose for a brief moment and then back at the Doctor. "Impossible!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The Doctor whispered, looking at the Master.

"You can't do this! You can't do—It's not fair!" The Master shouted, falling on the floor.

"And you know what happens now." The Doctor said slowly, coming closer to the Master. "You know…"


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Goodbye,old friend

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Goodbye, old friend!**

Rose watched how the Doctor slowly floated to the Master. He was so gracious, moving through the thin air that she let out a sigh. If she didn't feel that weakness at the moment she would laugh at the fear in the Master's eyes right now. He was sliding against a wall, crouching down like a scared child. It was strange, but Rose didn't feel like she would show him some mercy. She wouldn't. People had died because of him. Innocent people and he was just having fun. She had looked in him, his soul was so empty. Oh yes, he was generous. However, comparing to the Doctor he was just a shell. That's right, he was a genius shell. Rose felt the need to laugh. Why he looked so small and unimportant right now? Who was she to say should he live or should he die? She shook her head to clear her vision just as the Doctor landed in front of the Master.

"You do know what I'm going to say now?" The Doctor said slowly, crouching near the Master.

"No!" The Master shook his head terrified. "You can't do this! You can't!"

"But you won't beg for mercy even then?"

The Master couldn't answer to that question. He looked into the Doctor's eyes instead and Rose saw a strange peacefulness appeared on the Master's face. It was like he had seen the Doctor's thoughts. Rose's smile faded, because right now even she knew what he was going to do. The Doctor simply wrapped his arms around the whimpering Master and leaned close to his ear.

"I forgive you," he whispered.

It was a mistake. Rose knew it was a mistake from the moment he said it. The whole ship shook and new Toclafane appeared out of nowhere, shouting:

"_Protect the paradox!"_

The Master started laughing and the Doctor backed away from him. He looked at Jack, standing close to the angry Rose. His eyes narrowed.

"Captain! The paradox machine!" He yelled. "Take Rose with you, now!"

"C'mon!" Jack grabbed Rose's arm, but let go if it quickly. "Damn, Rose! You're still burning! Let it go!"

"No!" Rose clenched her hands in fists. "He's gonna need me here."

"Rose!"

"Go, Jack!" She snapped, looking at him.

Jack just shook his head and ran out the door, followed by few of the guards. It was surprising how fast they had changed their allegiance. Or maybe that was all the Doctor's job. Rose didn't have time to think, because she saw the Doctor and the Master disappeared all of a sudden. She ran to the window to see the rift and the millions of Toclafane coming through there. Rose shook her head and took a deep breath. Her eyes closed and she concentrated her whole energy of closing that rift.

The Master and the Doctor materialized on a rocky cliff. The Master was laughing now. He looked at the Doctor and spread his arms wide.

"Now it ends, Doctor! Now it ends!" He looked up at the sky and the Doctor followed his look. "She's fighting with it, your Rose. She's trying to close the rift, but even the Bad Wolf is not that strong. I think we both know that, right."

"Stop it!" The Doctor shouted. "Stop it, now! Jack has the control over Valiant now. The only thing you could do is to surrender!"

"Oh, but I've got this." The Master held up a small device. "Black hole converter inside every ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth, together, as it burns!"

"Weapon after weapon after weapon. All you do is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years…and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I know you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do." The Doctor held out his hand. Give that to me."

The Master's face changed. His laugh disappeared when he thought over the Doctor's words. Then he slapped the device into his hand. The Earth shook and they fell onto the ground. The Doctor reached to the Master's manipulator and they went back to Valiant.

When they reached to the ship, the Doctor saw Rose standing close to the broken window. Her beautiful blond hair now brushed from the wind. Her eyes were glowing and her face was pale. She was shaking and he could see the blood running from her nose. She was trying to close the rift and stop the Toclafane invade the Earth.

"Rose!" The Doctor ran to her and his arms wrapped around her middle. "You can stop now! Just stop!"

"No…"

"Jack will make it with the TARDIS! Just let it go, Rose!" Her body was burning with energy. The Doctor could barely touch her, but he didn't give up. "Trust me." He said close to her ear. "Let it go."

It was a moment of hesitation and then she just relaxed into his arms. The Toclafane got sucked back into the rift and the wound was closed. The Doctor knew that was Rose again. She didn't give up. She never stopped fighting. His eyes closed for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and put her body on the floor for now. Her eyes were closed and she looked pale, but her temperature was normal now.

The Doctor rushed to check the controls of the ship. A small smile came to his face. Jack made it. He had broken the paradox machine. A male voice, coming over the comms broke the silence.

"This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!"

The Doctor didn't bother to answer. He looked around the room. The Master was sitting on the stairs with an empty look on his face. Lucy, his wife, was standing near the door along with few guards.

"What happened with the spheres?" The Master finally asked him.

"Trapped at the end of the Universe." The Doctor tilted his head. "But you didn't tell me. Who were they?"

"Utopia." The Master burst into his maniac laugh again. "Remember?"

"No!" The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Oh yes, I did it." The Master got up. "Poor souls and I gave them a purpose."

"You've killed them." The Doctor whispered when the Master took a step towards him.

"Oh no, your precious Rose killed them." The Master chuckled. "I underestimated her… The only bad thing happened today, that's her." He tilted his head. "Maybe I should've taken her with me back then? What do you think, Doctor? She's such a great companion."

"No!"

"She was ready to die for you!" The Master took another step to the door. "Maybe I should've let her do it? The Bad Wolf… a fairytale." He chuckled. "Or maybe not anymore. The question is: is she strong enough to keep what you desire so much? Too bad I'm not gonna stick around to see. Bye!" He ran to the door.

"Whoa, big fella!" Jack stopped him there and turned to a guard. "Cuffs!" He cuffed the Master's hands behind his back and looked at the Doctor. "So, what do we do with this one? I could kill him." He looked at Rose on the floor and the back at the Doctor. "Just say! Gladly!"

"No, that's not the solution." The Doctor shook his head. "I have a better idea."

"Not better than mine." Lucy's voice echoed in the room. They turned around to see her aiming a gun at the Master. "He lied to me and now he has to pay!"

"Go on! Do it!" The Master chuckled. "You're not strong enough, Lucy! You're nothing!"

"Lucy don't! You're better than him!" The Doctor put up his hand. "And you just shut up!" He hissed at the Master.

"Tell me your idea first." The Master muttered.

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence." The Doctor said quietly.

"Well…" Jack coughed.

"She's… still a part human." The Doctor lowered his voice.

"What? You're gonna keep me?" The Master shook his head. "No!"

"Listen…" The Doctor turned around to face the Master and lost Lucy out of his sight just for a second.

Then everything happened quickly. A gunshot rang out and the Master staggered backwards. Lucy was staring at him with the gun still in her hands. Jack ran to her, pushing the gun to the ground.

"No!" The Doctor yelled and ran to the Master. "There you go." He caught him and lowered him gently to the floor.

"Women." The Master chuckled quickly. "Always, the women."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm dying now. You should be happy."

"You're not dying. Just… regenerate." The Doctor was staring in the Master's eyes. He was sure that he could see his old friend there. He could see the times where they weren't sworn enemies. He could see them running around the golden fields of Gallifrey. It was in another lifetime. It was so long ago that both of them had almost forgotten all this.

"I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse." The Master chuckled weakly this time.

"Just regenerate, damn it!" The Doctor's voice broke. "Please!"

"Why? To spend the rest of my life imprisoned by you?" The Master almost closed his eyes, but the Doctor shook him.

"You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons? Remember the Axons? And the Daleks? We're the only two left, there's no one else. Regenerate!"

"You're not alone, Doctor." The Master almost smiled. "Not now… she's alive… and your future is alive with her. I saw it! I saw… everything. But…" He coughed. "How about that? I win in the end… Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?" The Master sighed and closed his eyes, forever this time.

The Doctor shook his head with disbelief. Once again he saw his old friend there. He wasn't holding his enemy now; he was holding his dead friend. Then he just broke. The tears started rolling down his face and he rocked his body back and forth. Then he screamed in despair.

Few minutes passed and the Doctor was finally able to control himself. He let go of the Master's body and looked at Jack. The Captain just nodded and went to him. The Doctor walked to Rose, taking her in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder on their way to the TARDIS. Jack followed them with the Master's dead body.

Later that night, the Doctor lit the Master's funeral pyre. He was staring at the flames for a moment and then walked away. No emotion had shown on his face. Jack watched him from a distance, standing on the door of TARDIS.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked him when they both walked in.

"She's awake." Jack followed him inside. "She's asking for you."

"Good." The Doctor said. "Let's go see her."

They both walked into Rose's room. She looked so little, lying in her bed. The Doctor just walked to her, kneeling close to her side of the bed. He didn't say a word. She didn't need him to. Her hand slid into his hair soothingly. His Rose. His brave Rose. His eyes softened and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"That's better." She whispered and then looked up at Jack. "Are you leaving us?"

Jack nodded. "Back to work. And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility." He looked at the Doctor.

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that." The Doctor sighed, getting off the ground.

He grabbed Jack's hand as if he wanted to shake it, but exposed the manipulator instead. Jack frowned when he used the sonic screwdriver on it.

"Hey, I needed that!"

"I can't have you walking around with a time-travelling teleport. You could go anywhere—twice. The second time to apologize." The Doctor shrugged, putting the sonic screwdriver back on its place.

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?" Jack looked at Rose.

"I'm sorry." Rose said with apologetic look on her face.

"She just gave me ten years of her life, give her a break?!" The Doctor scoffed and Rose gave him a strange look. "I'm sorry… but it's the truth."

"Now if that's not love…" Jack sing-songed.

"Oh, shut up!" Rose looked at him, blushing.

"You're an impossible thing, Jack." The Doctor shook his head.

Jack laughed. "Been called that before." He started to leave, but then turned back and saluted. "Sir. Ma'am." Then he turned around again but chucked and looked at the Doctor and Rose once again. "But I keep wondering…what about aging? 'Cause I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?"

"I really don't know." The Doctor shrugged with a small smile on his face.

"Okay, vanity." Jack chuckled. "Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Pennisula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. They Face of Boe they called me." The Doctor and Rose gave him a strange look, but he didn't seem to notice. "Hmm, I'll see you." Jack winked at them and ran out the door. Soon they could hear the TARDIS front doors closing after him.

"Just… it can't be." Rose looked at the Doctor.

"No, definitely not." He sat on her bed and gave her a look. "No." The he laughed. "No!"

The Doctor stayed in Rose's room until later that night. He was holding her in his arms tightly. They both talked and laughed, just enjoying to be alive. He didn't say a thing about what Master had told him. She didn't ask. However, soon everything in their lives were about to change. No one knew that better than him and Rose wouldn't like it.


	28. Chapter 28: 100 years in the past

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: 100 years in the past**

The Doctor loved watching her sleeping. Yes, she was still able to sleep like a human. Rose was born a human after all. His fingers gently run through her hair. She didn't wake up, only hummed in her sleep. His smile faded. He wanted to give her so much more. All had started like a game to him. She had saved his life and then… he thought it was gonna be a good idea if he had taken her as his companion. For a Time Lord he could be quite stupid sometimes. Not that he was going to tell that to anyone. Just, he hadn't thought for the consequences. He hadn't predicted the love between them. It wasn't something he had planned in his life. It wasn't something he had hoped to have. He thought that his love had died with his family, in Gallifrey. The Time War had changed his life. Oh, yes. The Doctor still thought that he did it right, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel the pain of all the innocent people died because of him.

His eyes closed for a moment when Rose snuggled in him. She had brought everything back. She had brought the warmth and the love. Her smile had shown to him that not everything was lost. He had learned to live with the pain. There was one moment that he was almost in peace with himself. The finally thought that this time everything was alright. He finally thought that everything was alright in his life. When Rose had entered his life, everything had changed for him. However, he was stupid enough to believe that he could control everything. He thought that he could control his feelings for her. That was a lie, because it was so obvious to everyone. His eyes glowed every time he looked at her. His hearts beat faster every time she was around. When she was in danger, nothing was more important than her. Not even the world. Not even the Universe. She was his Universe. She had become something so much precious for him. His second half. His savior.

Rose wouldn't risk his life for anything either. She had sacrificed ten years of her life just to bring him back. She would do that in a heartbeat again if it was necessary. The Doctor was sure of that. She had shown that to him time and time again. However, now there was something more important than the both of them. The Doctor sighed, planting a kiss on her forehead. Then he got off the bed quietly. Rose didn't woke up and he walked out her room.

The console room was quiet. The TARDIS hummed quietly right now as if she was in peace, just like him. The Doctor chuckled, stroking the console and sighed after that. There was a place where Rose would be safe right now. The only place that wasn't even existed right now. Even the name of that place made his chest heavy. However, that place existed in the past. It was so beautiful that sometimes he wondered why his father left it in the first place.

"Okay, old girl." The Doctor stroked the console. "Let's go back." He took a deep breath, setting the coordinates. "Let's take care of our Rose, shall we? Now, let's go to… constellation of Kasterborous, at galactic co-ordinates 10-0-11-0-0 by 0-2 from Galactic Zero Centre." The Doctor paused. "Let's make it at least 100 years before I was born. I think that should work. We don't need more troubles and besides… she won't stay there for long. Only… until it's necessary, right?"

The TARDIS hummed again, shaking violently at first. Then, just in few seconds everything went quiet. The Doctor blinked, trying to control his breathing. They were there. They were finally there and no one even knew his name this time. No one knew who he was and that was how it had to be. It wasn't his time now. He sighed and went for Rose. She was already awake, sitting in the bed.

"What happened?" She got off the bed, putting on her clothes. "Where are we?"

"Come." The Doctor simply said, taking her hand. "I'll show you."

Rose gave him a strange look, but followed him. When they stepped outside the TARDIS, she gasped. It was beautiful and somewhat familiar. Rose looked at the Doctor for a moment. The look in his eyes was something between a sorrow and joy. She couldn't understand it, but she just squeezed his hand just to show him that she was here. She was with him.

"Where are we?" Rose asked again. "Why you're not telling me?"

"Look around." He simply said. "Try to remember the stories I've told you once."

Rose frowned, but listened to him. She looked up the orange sky. It was in the morning. The main star was large and golden red. The second star seemed to rise in the south in the morning, making the snow-capped mountains glow. The trees around them were with silver leaves. These reflected the morning sunlight, making it look like the forests were on fire. In the far distance, there were also green forests. Rose and the Doctor were standing in the middle of a golden field.

"No," Rose gasped again. "It's impossible!"

"Oh, yes." The Doctor sighed. "It is possible, Rose."

"But-but, how?" She stammered. "I thought it was all gone."

"It still is." He said quietly. "But… not in the past. This is where we are now, the past."

"How further in the past?" She looked at him.

"A hundred years before I was born." The Doctor smiled, tapping her nose. "Come, I want to show you something."

She followed him, squeezing his hand tightly. He looked so different this morning. His eyes were somewhat different. It was like he was in emotional pain. Rose couldn't help but wonder, if coming here had caused him so much pain, then why he did it? She hated when he was in pain.

"Doctor?" She asked him after few minutes of silence. "Can you tell me what we're doing here?"

"Do you know what the name of my planet means, Rose?" He asked her instead.

"No," she said surprised. "You've never told me."

"It means _"They that walk in the shadows". _And you know why? Because we have to stay unnoticed. We can only watch and observe. We can't intervene."

"Just what you're doing, right?"

"No, Rose." The Doctor stopped in front of a massive golden building. "I'm not like this. See, I'm different than my people." He laughed quietly. "Everything changes because of me. I make it change. They… they just sat and watched happening. I couldn't do it. I had to do something, okay? I had to do it, but after that I had to live with everything." He touched her face. "I swore to myself that I'd never let a person close to me. I'd never let any human close to me."

"Then you met me." Rose said quietly.

"Then I met you." He smiled for a bit, but then his smile faded. "I shouldn't have let you so close to me, Rose. You would've a normal life with your family. See, this is why I envy humans sometimes. You get to have that normal life and I… don't. There's always something happening in the Universe. There is always a war that it has to be stopped. There's always someone that it has to be saved." He chuckled bitterly. "I just wanted to see the Universe, Rose. It's why I've started travelling with TARDIS. Look what happened?"

"Doctor?" Rose reached out to touch his face. "You know I'll never be sorry."

"And the Bad Wolf, Rose? Did you sorry about the Bad Wolf?"

Rose shook her head. "No."

"But right now you're gonna feel sorry." The Doctor took a deep breath. "You have to stay here, for awhile."

"What?" Rose took a step away from him. "No way!"

"Listen to me first!"

"I'm not staying here without you!" She scoffed.

"Rose!"

"No!"

"Can you just shut up and listen to me for a second?" He looked angry. "I don't like it either, but you have to listen to me this time!"

"Why?" She looked even angrier than him.

"Because you're carrying my child and I'm not gonna let you live in danger!" The Doctor shouted at her. "Do you understand now?"

"What?" Rose muttered.

"I thought you have a good hearing!" He started pacing around, nervously. "Blimey! Why it has to be so difficult with you? Why? Can't you just listen to me?"

"A child." Rose stammered.

"Yes!" The Doctor stopped at one place.

"Your child?" She blinked.

"Yes!" He scoffed.

"How that happened?" Rose tilted her head and he rolled his eyes. "Okay, scratch that. I know how it happened. I just didn't think that it could… you know… happen."

"I've had children before." The Doctor shrugged.

"You told me."

"I've had a wife even."

"Okay, stop it right there." Rose put up her hand. "Too much information and this is such kind of information that I don't wanna know."

"That's in my past, Rose." He lowered his voice.

"They are…" She coughed. "I mean… are they..?"

"Dead?" He furrowed his brows and she nodded. "Yes. They died when I destroyed Gallifrey. I also had few human… children. But… they are all gone now."

"Oh, such a big family." She muttered. "Now there's me."

"Stop it!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Just stop it, okay? You're different! We both know that!"

"No, I don't know anything!" She clenched her fists. "Why do you want me to stay here? Why?"

"Until the child is born." The Doctor let go of her. "It's gonna be safer for you and… for it."

"Safer… how?" Rose sighed. "Wait! That heartbeat I'm hearing?"

"It's the child." The Doctor took her hand and they entered the building. "Come with me now. The nurses here will take care of you two."

"No!" Rose hissed, making few nurses to turn around and look at them. She stopped at once place close to the door. "You're not gonna make me stay!"

"I can and I will." His eyes narrowed. "Please, Rose. Be reasonable."

"I am! You're the one that makes the problem!"

The Doctor sighed and turned around to face her. He cupped her face, debating over his decision just for a second. Being away from her made him feel like somebody had ripped out his hearts. However, nothing was more important now than her safety. He closed his eyes for a second and then looked back at her.

"I have a name."

"What?" Rose frowned. "Of course you have."

"No, a real one." The Doctor leaned close to her ear. "I think it's time for you to know it, Rose Tyler."

"What?" Rose muttered. "But-"

"Shh-shh…" His lips almost touched her ear. "Be careful, because I'm laying my life in your hands now. I trust you… Rose. But… nobody has to know it. My name is…" He whispered the forbidden name in her ear and then slowly pulled away. Her eyes went heavy and she could barely hear him now. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." The Doctor whispered and took her in his arms.

That was the last thing Rose remembered before the tiredness could possess her. She fell asleep in his arms. When she woke up, he was gone. It was almost dawn outside. The room was cold and unfamiliar, because he wasn't there. He was gone. Rose grabbed the book, left on the nightstand and threw it to the door. An angry scream escaped from her mouth. However, it was too late. He did what he thought it was right. He hadn't asked her… again. He was right though, she didn't like this situation. At all.

Rose curled up in the bed, hugging the extra pillow and closing her eyes again. That was all she wanted to do now, sleep. But it was so cold there without him. She let out a sob and then bit her lower lip to prevent that from happening again. She was strong and she would prove that to him.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm being bold by having them go back to Gallifrey. Still, I hope you guys you're gonna like it! :)**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Come back to me

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Come back to me**

Rose threw another vase to the door. She smashed it into thousands of pieces. Then Rose glared at the mess on the floor and pretended it to be his face.

"Oh, I hate you!" She yelled. "I hate you!"

A nurse rushed into the room in that moment. She looked down the mess and her face showed disappointment. Then she looked up at Rose, who was sitting on the chair by the window. Her pink fluffy blouse and her long blue skirt didn't show how skinny she had become. However, the nurse knew that. Damn telepats! Rose glared at her. She didn't eat that much since the moment the Doctor had left her here. It wasn't in her nature to just sit here and do nothing. He was out there, facing the danger day after day. And what she was doing? Smashing vases just for the sake of not punching faces around.

"Do you need anything, Mrs. Tyler?" The nurse asked politely and Rose let out an angry sigh. Did these people ever get angry?

"No, thank you." She scoffed instead. "And I'm not married! I got tired of repeating all this!"

"But you are, Mrs." The nurse lowered her head. "You're a half-human. No humans are allowed here if… there's not a special occasion. Or… a marriage to Time Lord."

"I am human! Not half-human!" Rose wanted to shout.

"No, Mrs." The nurse answered politely again. "The scanner showed otherwise. You're human by birth, but not by nature."

"What do you mean?" Rose frowned.

"Your body is changing." The nurse took a step closer, careful with the shattered glasses on the floor. "Not only because you're carrying a Time Lord's child. You were exposed to the Time Vortex."

Rose rubbed her forehead. "I-I… not only. I took it in, but it was only… oh, never mind." She waved her hand. "Why am I stuck here?"

"Your husband wanted you safe, Mrs." The nurse said, kneeling down to gather the glasses. "He asked us to take care of you."

"He's not-" Rose stopped in the middle of the sentence. "Oh, forget it!"

"He said that you're gonna be angry."

"He was right!" Rose muttered under her nose.

"He'd wish for you to eat a little bit more." The nurse said when she was finished with the cleaning. "Maybe the food is not for your liking?"

"He'd go to-" Rose scoffed.

* * *

The Doctor felt like he was in Hell. Oh, yes he did. It wasn't right the way he left her, but he had no other choice. Rose had to be kept hidden for now. The whole Universe knew his name and he had created lots of enemies. It was easy for them to figure out what was his weakness… besides TARDIS of course. As much as he wanted to be with her right now, he wanted her safe more than ever. So, he flew back to Earth… where he met Donna again. She had turned into something like a Private Detective. Well, it was more like an Alien Private Detective. They bumped into each other while she was investigating a case. It turned out that case was attached to the missing planet – Adipose 3. She saved his life when his sonic screwdriver had stopped working for some reason. Well, the reason was that he was too distracted while he was trying to fix it. And the reason for his distraction was Rose, of course. So, now Donna and the Doctor couldn't find their way out and the building they were in was about to explode.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted at him.

"Quit yelling! Blimey! Can you keep it quiet for once?" He scoffed and luckily the door opened for them.

All ended good of course. They saved the Adiposes and put them in their ship so, they travelled away. The person, responsible for all this got arrested. But the Doctor couldn't smile to his victory this time. Something was missing. Well, if he had to be honest, it was someone.

"So, where's Rose?" Donna asked and the Doctor let out a heavy sigh.

"She's alright." He turned around and started walking to TARDIS.

"That didn't answer my question." Donna frowned and followed him.

"Then stop asking." The Doctor kept walking.

"You were gonna get yourself killed if I wasn't there to help you!" She grabbed his arm. "Where the Hell is Rose?"

"Oi!" He turned around, glaring at her. "Safe!"

"You won't answer me?"

"No."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both."

"You're impossible!" Donna threw up her hands in the air.

"People are telling me this every day." The Doctor simply shrugged and walked into TARDIS.

"Wait!" Donna yelled at him and walked in just as the TARDIS started to disappear. He looked at her surprised. "I can't let you get yourself killed! Rose would never forgive you for this." She muttered.

"I don't want you here!"

"I'm not asking!" She shouted.

That's how Donna stayed in TARDIS. She looked out for the Doctor, because most of the time he was too distracted to pay attention on the details. It happened when they visited Pompeii. Donna was all happy and chatty. The Doctor was all moody, looking around. He was so absent that at one point he lost the TARDIS even. Clearly, his mind was elsewhere right now. When they actually found the ship in a nice family, Donna looked thrilled of visiting an old house like this one. The head of the family looked nice and polite.

"Are you two married?" He asked politely.

"No!" Donna was quick to answer.

"Oh, no!" The Doctor shook his head furiously. "I'm married, but… oh well… not exactly… well… Blimey!" He rubbed the back of his head, muttering under his nose. "Rose is gonna be pissed! Yeah, pretty much, pissed off."

Donna gave him a strange look, but said nothing. It was so obvious that he missed his Rose right now. When they met the Oracle and he told them just few words, the Doctor got pale. Donna had never seen his face so pale.

_"She needs you, Doctor. She needs you!" _

Then everything went wrong. They found an alien cult there and it had to be destroyed before they could leave. In fact, they caused the volcano eruption because of it. The Doctor almost got trapped there. He wasn't thinking clearly when it came to Rose. Luckily, they got out of the cave in time and even saved the family they met earlier. When they were finally alone in the TARDIS, the Doctor went to the console and stared at the monitor. He didn't say a word.

"You have to go back." Donna said quietly. "You have to go back to her."

"No," he hung his head between his shoulders. "It's dangerous for her."

"But you miss her, Doctor." Donna walked to her and put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it's time to think for yourself."

"Do you know I gave up everything?" The Doctor didn't look at her and Donna stepped back. "Before I met her I was just an empty shell. Yes, I knew I had to live and keep going. But I felt so guilty, Donna." He shook his head. "I've learned how to live alone and I was better this way… or so I thought. Then I met Rose."

"And everything went better?" Donna asked quietly.

"Everything went better." The Doctor smiled to himself.

"Go back to her." Donna repeated again.

The Doctor just looked at her.

* * *

Three months after he had left her in Gallifrey, Rose still couldn't quite realize what had happened. The few good things in this situation were the quiet moments she had. The walks they let her do it. She loved the small walks to the golden filed outside the institution she was. The golden grass was soft and nicely tickling her bare foot. She loved to just lie there and stare at the orange sky. When she closed her eyes the wind brushed her face with a soft caress. If she let herself dreaming, she could imagine that was him. It wasn't the wind that brushed her face, it was his hand. Then… she'd get angry. Her eyes would open and glow in golden light. Her fists clenched with frustration. She loved him and what he'd done to her? She couldn't understand. Why he thought it would be so dangerous for her to travel in TARDIS? Rose knew how to protect herself. Besides, with the new power she had now, she was quite sure that would help her a lot.

Then she felt the soft kicking down in her belly. Her hand slipped there in soft caress. She closed her eyes again, imagining his hand over her face. His scent embraced her and all of a sudden his presence there became way too real. Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head, just to see the Doctor lying on the grass close to her.

"Interesting," Rose muttered under her nose. "I'm pretty sure that I'm dreaming. In fact, I'd prefer that I'm dreaming right now."

"Why?" He didn't even look at her. His left arm was folded beneath his head, and he was staring at the orange sky.

"Because, if you were real… you must be very afraid for your life now." Rose kept looking at him.

"Then, you're dreaming." He answered her.

"Good," Rose turned her head away from him. "Then I'll be better when I wake up."

"You look beautiful, Rose." The Doctor said all of a sudden. She wasn't looking at him, but she was sure that he had turned his face to her.

"Cheap shot!" She snapped instead.

"What?"

"I want to wake up now!" Rose scoffed and sat up in the grass. "I don't like that dream."

"It's not a dream, but I guess you know that." His words made her look at him. He was still laying in the grass beside of her, gorgeous as ever. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"You might as well think again." Rose hissed, trying to get off the ground, but lost her balance and sat back down. "Blimey!" The Doctor reached out to help her, but she put up her hand. "Don't! Just… don't touch me now!"

"Rose…" His voice was pleading her.

"I've had time to think about it here." She glared at him. "You didn't ask for my opinion, right? You didn't ask what I want? I bet you haven't even thought about it!"

"I did what was the right thing to do!"

"My body! My feelings!" Rose pressed her hand to her heart. "My heart! I left everything for you! I left my home, my mother, Mickey… just to be with you! I gave up everything just to stay beside you and you know what? I'd do that again in a heartbeat! What have you done?" She crawled to him. "You left me here! Left me! Even worse, left your child!" She punched his chest and he just sat there. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts? Do you? No! Of course not! You're not human and you don't know! You don't!"

"Rose!" The Doctor grabbed her arms.

"No!" She fought to pull away from him. "Let go of me! Now!"

"Rose!" He didn't give up, holding her arms tightly. "Just calm down, okay?"

She didn't answer him. Her small fists kept punching his chest until her screams turned into sobs. The Doctor just stood there, waiting for the moment she was going to break. He didn't have to wait that long. Her head fell on his shoulder and her tears soaked the jacket of his brown pinstripe suit. Rose was wrong. He had suffered, maybe even more. His both hearts had missed her terribly. He knew he owed Donna Noble so much. Not only his life but also she had made him come back to Rose. She had even threatened his life if he hadn't done it. So, he had brought her back home and the next thing he knew was that he was on his way to see Rose.

When he had arrived and hadn't found her in her room, his hearts ached. Then the nurses had told him where to find her. She was there, laying in the grass so beautiful. Her hand was resting on her small belly. The Doctor had closed his eyes, trying to memorize this view. His hearts beat faster and he knew that he had done a mistake. He should't have let her here all alone. He only thought about her safety, not her feelings. Now, when he was holding her in his arms again, he swore to himself that he'd never let anything bad touching her. She was his reason to fight… if she was able to forgive him.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm so happy you guys liked the previous chapter... and I've also read few interesting questions in the reviews. Well, let's just say they will be answered in the next few chapters. Enjoy! :D_**


	30. Chapter Thirty: Stay with me

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Stay with me**

Rose was sitting on her small bed in her room. The Doctor was standing by the window, just staring outside. They hadn't said a word from the moment they had arrived in the building Rose had lived in these past three months. Neither of them felt like talking. Rose had shoved a pillow under her waist, supporting her back. It was painful to sit in any other way. She didn't look at the Doctor. She was staring in her hands, resting on her belly. It was strange really. She never felt the Doctor so distant like now. He looked older. His hair looked different and his eyes… His eyes were sad. Yes, Rose had noticed that while they were on the field. However, she had suffered enough without him. He had hurt her and that was something she had never expected from him.

"Do you want me to leave?" The Doctor asked her. His back was still facing her.

"I'm not sure." Rose answered quietly.

"I thought I was protecting you." He lowered his voice.

"You lied to me." Rose finally looked at him. "You didn't ask for my opinion!"

"Rose, you know I've had a family before." He spoke softly. "I've had a big family that I loved and I lost them. I didn't think I'd have something like this ever again. I thought that I was gonna be alone. I thought… I didn't expect to meet you." He finally turned around to face her. "So, I got scared. I got scared that I'm gonna lose you. You don't know what this could do to me."

"I thought I could trust you." Rose looked up at him. "How am I gonna trust you again?"

"I know." The Doctor sighed. "I'm sorry I've lied to you, but I'm not sorry that you're here, Rose."

"What?" She scoffed. "You're not—oi!" Her back arched and she took a deep breath. "That was hard."

The Doctor turned around to look at her. She looked so small in her clothes right now. He could barely resist the urge to go there and wrap his arms around her. She'd push him away though. Right now, she would push him away. So, he just stood there and just watched her.

"They told me you don't eat enough." He crossed his arms on his chest. "Is it true?"

"They probably told you that I don't sleep enough either." Rose scoffed. "And why everybody think that we're married? I can't remember such thing! And… I certainly don't think we're married."

"They think like that, because I told them we are." He lowered his voice. "It's better."

"Why it's better?" Rose narrowed her eyes. "I'm tired of secrets, so please… tell me?"

"Humans are not allowed here." The Doctor answered her quietly. "You're half-human and-"

"Half-human?" Rose looked up at him. "No, no… wait! I'm gonna need a minute to figure out what that means." She said sarcastically. "Now, I'm half-human! The last time I've checked I was complete human! Unless… you know something that I don't know? Well, of course you do! You always know something that I don't!"

"You absorbed the Time Vortex, Rose. It let you stay alive and no one is the same after that." The Doctor still spoke quietly. "If that happens to a human… well, it never happened before. Not voluntarily anyway. You're alive now. You've had the opportunity to travel in time. You lived in the Time Vortex for too long, Rose. You called yourself the Bad Wolf! That changed you. The last time, when we fought with the Master, you've given me ten years of your life just to fix me."

"What?" Rose shook her head. "Are you telling me that I'm a Time Lady now?"

"I just… I don't know." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, sitting on the chair near the window. "I wish I knew the answer of that question, but I don't. I've tried to figure it out what had happened. I've tried to look at the TARDIS archives… The only name I've found out was Romana. Well, you're not like her… obviously, but it's close."

"Romana?" Rose furrowed her brows.

"I used to travel with her long time ago." The Doctor shrugged. "She was like, well… like me. We were close."

"Close?" Rose tilted her head. "How close exactly?"

"Close friends!" The Doctor scoffed. "Blimey! You're impossible when you're in such mood!"

"We were close friends as well… and you just dumped me here!" Rose got off the bed and stared pacing around the room. "You dumped me and you promised me that you're not gonna do it!"

"We were more than just close friends." The Doctor lowered his voice. "I think you have something to prove it."

"Just because you pretended to be human!" She scoffed. "You wouldn't dare to kiss me even!"

"Can you calm down?" He got off the chair. "It happened before that and you know it."

"How can you tell that?"

"I can't, but TARDIS can."

"You asked the ship?" Rose shouted.

"Ah, my ears." The Doctor covered his ears. "Can you lower your voice, please?"

"You asked the ship?" Rose took a step closer to him. "I can't believe you did such thing!"

"I wanted to be sure."

"Sure of what?"

"That you're safe!" This time he rose up his voice. "Damn, Rose! Why can't you stop for a minute and look at it from my point of view? All the problems that could cause you! All the fears I might have! I don't know what's gonna happen and that's killing me! Me! You know I hate it! I hate to stay here and do nothing to help you. I don't even know if you need any help. I don't know how your body would react when the moment comes. I don't know if you're gonna regenerate any time soon. I don't know anything!" He shouted the last words and Rose took a step back. "I almost got killed few times for the last few months, because I couldn't stop thinking about all this. You know what? I'm not sorry! I'm really not sorry for keeping you here, because you know what? At least I know that here they would take care of you! They know what they are doing!"

"You almost got killed?" Rose looked at him carefully. "What happened?"

"Donna saved me, that's what happened." The Doctor frowned.

"Donna Noble?" Rose took a deep breath. "Okay, now I owe her."

"What?" The Doctor looked completely confused.

"You don't have to go out and save the Universe when you're not focused, Doctor!" Rose said instead. "As much as I'm angry with you, I still want you in one piece."

"You know that I can always regenerate." He shrugged.

"I'm not sure if you're still able to change your look." She said quietly.

"What?"

"You heard me." Rose looked at him carefully. "When I cured you, back then… I think I did something with your DNA."

"What?" He blinked again.

"I'm not the same, but you're not the same either." Rose let out a sigh. "I've talked with the nurses here. I was angry with you, but I also wanted to make sure that I haven't done something wrong. So, I've asked them. I didn't get everything what they say, but I understood enough to know that… well, you're gonna keep that form."

"WHAT?"

"I'm not sure." Rose felt a bit dizzy and swayed a bit. "I could be wrong."

"Okay, we'll think about it when it's time." He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. "I think you need some rest now."

She didn't answer him, just curled up in the bed. Her eyes closed and she felt his soft caress over her face. Rose trembled a bit and then just fell asleep.

The Doctor stood there, just watching her for few minutes. He'd never felt her so distant. Yes, she had changed while he was gone. However, he knew he couldn't change that. If he could though, he'd still done the same. It didn't matter how angry Rose could get. The only thing that mattered for him was her safety. She thought she could protect herself, but he wasn't sure right now. She looked so small under the covers; so delicate.

Two soft knocks on the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned around to see a nurse, standing by the door. He sighed and walked out Rose's room. The nurse left a tray of food on the table, near the bed and then followed him out.

"Can I help you?" She asked him nicely.

"She looks thinner." The Doctor narrowed his eyes, looking at the nurse. "She also said that she doesn't sleep well. What's happening?"

"She's half-human," the nurse answered politely. "It's going to be difficult."

"She absorbed the Vortex!" The Doctor lowered his voice, but his eyes went cold. "I thought that could make it easier."

"Human's body is fragile." The nurse answered him. "Even if she absorbed the Vortex, she's still fragile."

"Then make her stronger!" He snapped.

"We're doing everything we can, Doctor." The nurse nodded. "We can't do more than that. She also lost her appetite the last few weeks. It's a difficult situation. I'm sure you know that as well."

"It's not impossible situation!" The Doctor crossed his arms on his chest. "She was transitioning quite well before. Her body was generating enough energy to repair all the damages. What's happening now?"

"She has another life in herself."

"She has it as well when she vanished few Daleks before!" The Doctor hissed. "She got worse in the moment I left her here and I thought she'd be in good hands!"

"She did what?"

"Never mind." The Doctor waved his hand. "I just want to know what's going on with her!"

"We're doing our best, Doctor." The nurse nodded again. "Now, if you excuse me." She turned around and walked away graciously.

The Doctor rubbed his chin, looking after her. What was wrong? Something was and he couldn't see it clearly. He let out a tired sigh and walked into Rose's room. She was still sleeping. Her face had turned to him and he smiled. She looked beautiful even in her sleep. _His Rose_. Everything was difficult between them since from the beginning. After all, she was a human and he was a Time Lord. They shouldn't have crossed their paths in the first place. However, they did. She shouldn't have fallen in love with him, but she did. Just then, he had realized that he loved her too. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone in his life. She had given him something that no one else succeeded. She had make him feel the love again just as when he had given up. He thought he was going to be alone forever. His life wasn't meant to be simple. It was tied with TARDIS. It was tied with saving lives and worlds. His name was famous and it inspired fear wherever it was mentioned. He didn't want to be like this. He only wanted to see the Universe.

The Doctor dragged a chair, near Rose's bed. He leaned back and looked at her. Maybe it was a mistake leaving her here. Maybe he got it wrong after all. Just then, Rose opened her eyes. She sighed and looked up at him.

"You look old," she stated. "I've never thought you can look so old."

"I'm 907. I'm supposed to be old." The Doctor shrugged.

"You know what I mean," Rose sighed, shoving her hand under her face. "You were so different when we first met."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor tensed.

"I mean, you were so… you've had two faces. When I looked at you back then, I could see your soul in your eyes. You were smiling on the outside, but when I looked into your eyes, the only thing I could see was sorrow. When you changed… You were smiling and I could see… nothing. You've learned to hide your feelings bloody well." Rose stared into his eyes. "Of course I know you, probably even better now. But… I can't read you right now, Doctor. I don't know if this is better or not."

He bit his lower lip and stared to the window. "So… you don't love me anymore then?"

Rose kept staring at him and the pause she took before she could answer, was the longest in the Doctor's life.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: Do you love me?

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Do you love me?**

"I—oi!" Rose flinched just before she could answer him. "That boy is bloody excited today!" She muttered, rubbing her belly. "Do you… " She coughed. "Do you want to feel it?"

"It's a boy?" The Doctor knelt before her bed. She took his hand, placing his palm on her small belly. "Blimey!" He grinned for the first time since he had arrived here. "He's strong!"

"Yes, he is." Rose stared at his beautiful face. "Just like his father."

The Doctor said nothing. His hands slid at the both side of her belly and he pressed his ear to the soft fabric of her blouse. His eyes closed. That was something that he'd never thought he'd feel again. He thought he was too old for all this. There was a time he felt too old for everything. However, that was before Rose. Then he felt her fingers slipping into his hair in a soft caress. Maybe that was the answer of his question from earlier. However, he still needed the words. Rose didn't say a thing though, neither did he. They just stood like this in silence for a while.

"I have what to lose now." The Doctor said quietly all of a sudden.

"Hmm?" Rose just muttered. She kept playing with his hair.

"I have… lots of enemies." He sighed. "And… now I have what to lose. I have a weak spot and… they could use it."

"What do you mean?"

"You, Rose." The Doctor paused for a second. "I've lived enough to create lots of enemies. I've travelled through time and space so many times that, I couldn't even count on. Well, I could, but that's another story… Anyway! They know me and my name. The Master knew you and what you can do." He looked up at her face. "Can you blame me that I want to protect you?"

"No, that's not a bad thing." Rose lay on her elbow. "Having secrets, that's another story. You hid me here against my will."

"If I had told you, would you listen to me?"

"Probably not."

"See, that's my point." The Doctor sighed. "I wish… I wish you could see the things from my point of view."

"I know that you're scared." Rose said quietly. "I can see that in your eyes." She reached out to touch his face. "I know that you're confused and you don't know what to do. I also know that's really frustrating for you." A small smile appeared on her face. "Do you remember what we talked about before? Do you remember when we stuck in that planet? When you fought with the Devil?" He nodded and she continued. "Do you remember what you told me back then? You were afraid of having a domestic life like everybody else."

"Yes, but-"

"Now, how do you think I felt when you dumped me here?" Rose interrupted him. "Because, you know what? Travelling with you… it's something I wouldn't change for the world. It doesn't matter where we're going. It doesn't matter how dangerous everything is. Don't you get it? I have nothing else but you and the TARDIS now." When his look fell on her belly she sighed. "Okay, you, the TARDIS and that little boy here. The point is, TARDIS is my home and you… you are my family."

"I didn't have a family since…" The Doctor laughed bitterly. "Well, since long time ago."

"This is why you feel so afraid." Rose looked into his eyes. "You're scared of losing me?" She waited until he nodded. "You're afraid of losing… us?" He nodded again. "Then why are you keeping me here? Have you thought that maybe TARDIS is the safest place for me?"

"You know that I can't control where she's going sometimes." The Doctor frowned. "What if it's somewhere dangerous?" Rose gave him a look. "Scratch that! It's always dangerous and this is why you are here."

"I don't want to be here." She scoffed. "I feel so… alone."

"I know, but you have to stay here a little bit longer." The Doctor insisted.

"Oh, I hate you!" Rose snapped. "You're impossible!"

"I know." The Doctor blinked and pulled away. "I should better… go."

"Probably," Rose muttered. "The adventures are calling for you!"

"Damn you, Rose!" He snapped. "Do you think I enjoy all this? Do you?"

"Apparently!" She sat on the bed. "You were the only person I could trust. Who I'm gonna trust now?"

"You can still trust me-"

"Until you decide something else?" She interrupted him. "You can always take me back to my own planet. I'd like to go back there!"

"No!"

"No?"

"It's much easier to find you there than here."

"I can't believe this! You can be such a paranoid!" She shook her head.

"Because I love you and I don't what to lose you! Keep this in your small blond head!" He yelled at her.

"You… love me?" Rose's face changed all of a sudden. She didn't look angry anymore.

"I thought you knew." The Doctor lowered his voice.

"You never told me this."

"Because… I couldn't."

"But… why?"

"I thought it was obvious." The Doctor avoided her look. "I thought it was way too obvious."

"I needed the words." Rose said quietly.

"I couldn't… say them before."

"But… why?" She asked again.

"You were a human… and I…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm a Time Lord. I told you back then, remember? I told you why we couldn't be together. Saying these words to you… it wasn't fair."

"But now you can say them?" Rose gave him a look.

"Because now it's different." The Doctor turned around to look at her. "Now, you can stay with me… as long as you like. Now, we're almost equal."

"Meaning?"

"Half-human, remember?"

"Half-Time Lord… " Rose trailed off. "But you're still not sure…"

"And you're not sure if I could change my face again." He furrowed his brows.

"Let's home we won't find out anytime soon."

"Yeah," he stared at her. "Well, that could wait. What it can wait is your dinner."

"What?"

"You have to eat," he insisted.

"I'm not hungry." Rose scoffed.

"C'mon," the Doctor took the tray and sat close to her on the bed. "This thing here tastes like a chicken." He tried the meal and rolled his eyes. "Well, almost like a chicken. But it's really good."

"I'm really not hungry." Rose looked at him stubbornly.

"Then I can eat all of it." The Doctor shrugged, taking another bite. "Ummm, yummy."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm hungry?" He answered, munching.

"You won't make me eat that way."

"Whatever you're saying." The Doctor took another bite.

"Damn you!" Rose punched his shoulder and took the second fork on the tray. She tried the food that he was eating. "It does tastes like a chicken. What is it?"

"I have no idea." He laughed.

"It's your planet." She pointed out.

"I still don't know." He shrugged, watching her eat. A small smile started dancing on his face. Rose didn't notice it. "And look at this… hmm… I think that's like… chocolate?" He dipped his index finger into a small cup and licked it. "Yep, chocolate."

"You should stop doing this." Rose stared at him.

"Do what?"

"This… with your… fingers," she followed his example though. "It's yummy, but… it makes me think for something I shouldn't think right now."

The Doctor chuckled. "Why not?"

"Because, I'm fat." Rose muttered, rolling her eyes. "I look like a giant whale."

"That's not true." The Doctor shook his head. "You look nice."

"So, you still fancy me then?"

The Doctor hesitated for a second, but then cupped her face and kissed her. It was something he wanted to do form the moment the TARDIS had landed in here. He didn't rush. Just let her feel the warmth spreading through her veins. The same warmth he felt right now. She moved closer, putting her hands on his shoulders and squeezing them lightly. When the kiss ended, he slowly pulled back and looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were slightly parted.

"Is that an answer to your question?" He asked when he was able to speak again.

Rose licked her lips, before she was able to answer this. "Oh, yes." She shook her head and looked at him. "Definitely yes."

Later that night when she fell asleep, the Doctor slipped into her bed. He wrapped his arms around her small body and buried his face into her hair, inhaling her scent. His life felt somewhat complete right now. Having Rose like this wasn't something he had ever dreamt of. However, she was still his weakness and he knew that sooner or later somebody would figure that out. The only way they could get to him right now, was Rose.

The Doctor decided to stay for now. It was obvious that Rose needed him here more than anything. So, he decided to be selfish this time. His feelings for Rose grew bigger and stronger each and every day. His favorite moments were when they lay in TARDIS and he read her his favorite sonnets. He hadn't lied to her, Shakespeare was his weakness.

So one day, Rose was lying in his arms in TARDIS again. Her head rested on his collarbone and his left arm had wrapped around her body. His hand was resting on a side of her belly and he rubbed it from time to time. His other hand was busy, holding a book with Shakespearian Sonnets. His voice was quiet and soothing.

_"From fairest creatures we desire increase,_

_That thereby beauty's rose might never die,_

_But as the riper should by time decease,_

_His tender heir might bear his memory:_

_But thou contracted to thine own bright eyes,_

_Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,_

_Making a famine where abundance lies,_

_Thy self thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel:_

_Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament,_

_And only herald to the gaudy spring,_

_Within thine own bud buriest thy content,_

_And, tender churl, mak'st waste in niggarding:_

_Pity the world, or else this glutton be,_

_To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee."_

Rose just sighed when he finished and her hand rubbed his chest. Her leg was resting between his and she felt like this was the most comfortable place in the whole Universe.

"I think you have a weak spot for human books." She teased him.

"Oh, yes." His lips planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Oh yes, I do."

"Read me more, please?" Rose giggled and he smiled, looking back at the book.

_"When forty winters shall besiege thy brow,_

_And dig deep trenches in thy beauty's field,_

_Thy youth's proud livery so gazed on now,_

_Will be a totter'd weed of small worth held: _

_Then being asked, where all thy beauty lies,_

_Where all the treasure of thy lusty days; _

_To say, within thine own deep sunken eyes,_

_Were an all-eating shame, and thriftless praise._

_How much more praise deserv'd thy beauty's use,_

_If thou couldst answer 'This fair child of mine_

_Shall sum my count, and make my old excuse,'_

_Proving his beauty by succession thine!_

_This were to be new made when thou art old,_

_And see thy blood warm when thou feel'st it cold."_

When he finished the quote, his look fell on the Rose's face. Her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep in his arms. The Doctor put the book away and stared at her face. He could watch her sleep for hours. The time wasn't his enemy anymore. Here, with Rose he had found his place in the Universe. However, he also knew that his enemies won't let him get away that easily. Therefore, he lived in constant fear that the day would come when he had to go. And that day was near.


	32. Chapter Thirty-two: Rose's wedding

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-two: Rose's wedding**

The Doctor didn't let her travelling with TARDIS. He said that they could end up in a place that could be too dangerous for her. Rose just had rolled her eyes and hadn't said a thing. This time she let him won that battle. She couldn't protest it though, because she felt tired all the time. The time with him in Gallifrey went really fast. She got back her appetite. Her mood lit up. Her whole attitude changed. They didn't visit the Capitol though, because the Doctor didn't want to be seen there. Rose had to agree with this as well. He had lived here after all. He could be recognized in the Future when he was actually born here. She was happy just to have him beside of her. For her surprise, he wasn't anxious to leave. Rose thought that he could get bored pretty quickly. After all, he was on a move throughout his whole life. He was the hero type of person who only felt happy, when he was in one of his life saving missions. However, the Doctor didn't show any signs of boredom. It was totally to opposite. His eyes were smiling every time he was around her. Every time they weren't together, he was in his TARDIS doing an upgrade. Rose was sure that he wasn't changing anything though. He didn't like the changes that much. But he loved his ship, so he spent his free time there.

They also found some time for a wedding ceremony. The Doctor insisted. Although, he couldn't give his name to his son, for obvious reasons, he wanted to make sure that everything would be alright for him. For Rose also. He had bought her a wedding dress, perfect enough to fit her, even on her belly. Rose had never seen something more beautiful than this. The fabric was something like the Earth silk. She sighed when she put it on, because it touched her skin like a real caress. The sleeves were really long, almost reaching the hem of the dress. The lace on them was so delicate that made Rose gasp. They put a crown of white flowers on her head and her hair was touching her bare shoulders. Her eyes glowed when she looked herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful for a human, Mrs." The nurse, who helped her smiled. "But I thought you were already married."

"Thank you and no… it wasn't official." Rose gave her a look. "I wanted to apologize." She said finally.

"For what, Mrs?" The nurse kept smiling, kneeling down to fix Rose's dress.

"For my behavior when I came here," Rose blushed. "I think I broke too many vases."

"It's alright, Mrs." The nurse got up, still smiling. "We understand. You missed him."

"How did you know?" Rose tilted her head.

"Your eyes, Mrs." The nurse shrugged. "Your eyes were sad. Then when he came back, you're alright again."

"Aha," Rose nodded, looking back at the mirror. "I understood that I have to have living relatives for the wedding. Someone has to give my hand to him." She paused, lowering her look. "I don't have any."

"It's not that necessary, Mrs." The nurse looked at her with sympathy. "When you don't have living parents, then the institution you're in can play that role for you."

"Is it that simple here?" Rose looked at her with surprise.

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't." The nurse gave her a long red line. "Here, you have to hold this at one end. Your husband has to hold it for the other. When the ceremony begins, the ceremonial master will tell you what to do."

"Thank you," Rose's eyes shone and she hugged the nurse. "Thank you so much!"

"Oh," the nurse stammered and hugged her back. "You're welcome."

"I'm sorry," Rose said when she pulled back. "You've been so nice to me all these months, but I didn't even ask for your name."

"You don't have to." The nurse stepped back. "The sisterhood here is like one person. We prefer to be it in that way."

"Please, can you tell me your name?" Rose insisted.

"It's Melody, Mrs." She smiled. "Nurse Melody Joan."

"It's good to put a name to a face," Rose smiled softly.

"Yes, it is, Mrs." Melody went to the door. "It's time to go now."

"Wait!" Rose put her hand up. "I have one more question."

"Yes?" Melody looked at her politely.

"The Doctor… my husband, how he convinced you that we're married?" Rose walked to Melody, waiting for her answer.

"He said you know his name." Melody shrugged and opened the door. "Only the wives and the parents know the true names of the Time Lords."

"And what of the Time Ladies?" Rose walked out in the corridor. "You just told me yours."

"Ah, it's different." Melody smiled, but didn't say anything else.

Rose sighed. This planet was covered in secrets. She just shook her head and followed Melody. She took her in one of the most beautiful places Rose had ever seen. It was on the top floor of the building. The roof was oval and made of crystal. Rose could see the beautiful orange sky of Gallifrey and its two stars there. The Doctor was waiting for her with another guy in a suit at the other way of the room. He was with his back to her, staying under an arch of white flowers. Rose realized that the flowers were the same as the ones in her crown. Her heart beat fast when she walked to him. Her hand clanged the thin red silk line when she finally reached to him.

Then he turned around and his eyes glowed. "Blimey! You look, beautiful!" He exclaimed and that sounded like an echo of their common memory. Then he chuckle. "I think I said that before as well, am I?"

"Yes, you did." Rose took his hand. "It's the first Christmas we spent together… with Charles Dickens."

"It feels so long ago," the Doctor sighed.

"Another lifetime." Rose squeezed his hand.

The ceremonial master coughed and they looked at him. He asked of them to turn face-to-face and hold hands. Rose and the Doctor listened to him. Then she offered the other side of the red line she was holding to him. The Doctor took it and they all listened to the words of the ceremonial master. Rose couldn't get it the most of them, but every time he asked of her to agree she answered positively. With every answer, she twisted the red line around her fingers. Every time she was one twist closer to the Doctor. When their hands finally met, something like a melody echoed in Rose's ears. Then he leaned to kiss her and everything else just stopped existing. She had fought for this to happen. She had dreamt about it, but never actually admitted it to herself. She had found the love of her life and it was gonna be bloody impossible to let him go. The touching of their lips it felt like forever and when he pulled back, she swayed to him.

"Easy," the Doctor supported her, chuckling quietly. "I'm brilliant, am I?"

"Just bloody impossible!" Rose muttered, looking at him.

They didn't have a party. No one they knew before was there. Therefore, when the ceremony ended, they went to TARDIS.

"Wait!" He stopped her when she was about to open the door. "Let me do it the humans way." Then he took her in his arms and walked with her into the TARDIS, closing the door with his foot. "There," he said, putting her carefully on the floor.

"That wasn't really necessary." Rose gave him a smile.

"It was and you were light as a feather."

"Liar."

"Just being polite," the Doctor grinned.

"Aha," Rose nodded and looked around. "You haven't changed a thing."

"Of course I did!" He pouted. "You just can't see the changes."

"Aha," she repeated. "Where are they?"

"Come with me!" He grabbed her hand and led her to her room. However, it wasn't her room they entered into.

She made a face. "I can't remember having this room before."

"It's new." The Doctor kept grinning. "Look around."

Just now Rose realized that was a nursery. It was painted in blue. The ceiling represented a clear night sky with stars blinking all over the place. The baby's crib was positioned in the middle of the room. It was in blue as well, covered with gallifreyan symbols all over it. Rose walked to there, tracing the wooden surface with her trembling fingers. The pillow and the covers were also TARDIS blue. Then she looked around again and then looked at the floor. The Capitol of Gallifrey was painted there, glowing in its magic.

Rose covered her mouth and her shoulders shook lightly. Then she felt the Doctor's hands, resting on her shoulders. She didn't turn around, just leaned back on him. His chin rested on the top of her head.

"You don't have to cry, my Rose." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm not crying," she said stubbornly and he chuckled.

"I wonder if we're ever gonna have same opinion about something."

"We have enough time to understand that… I hope." She whispered. "So, that was what you were doing here, huh?"

"Yep," he answered. "TARDIS helped me of course."

"Of course," Rose agreed mimicking his voice and he laughed. She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, for all this."

"So, you like it then?"

"You know I do." Rose stared into his eyes. "I promise to stay with you, no matter what. I'll be your strength, just when you are mine when I need it."

"Rose…"

"Shh-hhh," she put her index finger on his lips. "I don't know what's in the future for us and I can see in your eyes, they you're scared. You don't have to be now, because I'm here." She caressed his face with the back side of her fingers. "I'll be your support in everything you want to do. You don't have to ask me, just… you'll know that I'll be there for you."

"Rose…" He whispered.

"Because I love you." Rose interrupted him again. "And that's enough reason for me."

"Then… you're gonna listen to me right now?" The Doctor tilted his head. "You're gonna do what I'm asking you to do?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I will."

"We have to stay here until the baby's born." He said seriously and she sighed. "Can you do that for me?"

"Then… we're going?"

"Then we're going." The Doctor nodded.

"Okay then," Rose nodded. "We're gonna stay here until that day."

"Thank you," he cupped her face and gave her another kiss.

They spent the rest of the night in her room at the institute. Rose felt safe and secure with his arms wrapped around her. However, when she fell asleep it was another story. She dreamt nightmares of the Universe. She dreamed that the stars where gone and everything was covered in darkness. She woke up with a scream, staring into the Doctor's eyes. All of a sudden, she felt that she didn't want to leave that place. However, she knew that she had to. Soon.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three: Pete Tyler Smith

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Pete Tyler Smith**

There was nothing worse than be helpless. The Doctor could feel that every time Rose started screaming from in her sleep. Her nightmares haunted her every night since they got married. She dreamed the darkness. That's what she was telling him – the darkness was coming. She dreamed of a sky with no stars, where there was nothing else but the darkness. Then she snuggled in him, crying. Every night, he just stood there, holding her in his arms unable to do anything. Oh yes, he had checked in TARDIS. Everything looked normal now. Well, it was somewhat uneasy to see it 100 years from the past. However, everything looked normal for him. That could mean only one thing, it hadn't happened yet. It was in their future.

"Doctor!" Nurse Melody Joan was knocking on the door of his TARDIS. He had left Rose sleeping this morning and decided to check something on his ship. "Doctor!" She yelled.

"What?" He stormed out the door. "What happened?"

"She's in labor." Nurse Melody stared at him. "We need you there!"

"But I'm not supposed to be there," he hesitated. "You're gonna break traditions if you let me in."

"She needs you," nurse Melody insisted. "It's getting.. harder for her in every minute. Nobody can touch her."

"What?" The Doctor scoffed, already running to the institute where Rose was. "What do you mean?" He looked at nurse Melody when she started running alongside him.

"She's… glowing." Nurse Melody answered. "You'll see."

They said nothing more until they arrived at the institute. Nurse Melody led him to the room where Rose was. When she opened the door before him, the Doctor froze at his place. Rose was at the other side of the room, twisting and turning on the bed. The nurses were staying not so far away from her, but enough not to touch her. She was glowing in that golden light, he knew so well. She just didn't know how to control the time and energy that ran through her veins right now. The Doctor knew what was happening now. Her body was in shock and tried to fix itself. However, that didn't help the process of the labor. He ran to her, taking her hand. It burned his skin, but he didn't let her go.

"Rose!" He practically shouted. "Rose, listen to me!"

"Get out!" She yelled with her eyes closed. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Open your eyes and look at me!" The Doctor squeezed her hand. "I'm not gonna leave you, so you have to listen to me! Rose!"

Rose panted but her eyes opened. He wasn't mistaken, they were golden as well. He ran his fingers through her hair. It was surprisingly cool, giving the fact how hot her skin was. Rose arched her back and a golden dust started dancing around her again.

"Doctor…" She panted again.

"Listen to me now." He leaned closer to her ear. "I know it's hard and you're in pain, but I want you to listen to me. Just let it go, Rose. Let the energy flew away from your body, okay? You don't need it right now."

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can!" He insisted. "You haven't done it before and it's gonna hurt, but you have to listen to me. Your body doesn't need fixing right now. It'll need it later, but now it's not the time, Rose."

"I don't know how to do it…" She shook her head on the pillow.

"Let it flow through me," the Doctor squeezed her hand. "I can handle it."

"You're going to regenerate… oi!" Rose squeezed his hand harder. "It hurts!"

"I won't regenerate, I promise." His eyes softened. "Besides, you've said I'm stuck to this face, remember?"

"I don't know…" She panted again.

"Trust me." The Doctor insisted.

Rose closed her eyes, giving another hard squeeze to his hand. The Doctor looked at their hands and saw them glowing. He smiled. Rose didn't know, but right now she was in control. She controlled everything, except the pain. The Doctor looked at her one more time and then nodded at the nurses. Her skin was back to her normal temperature. He was about to go, but her eyes opened again.

"Don't you dare leaving me!" She shouted.

"I'm not supposed to be here, Rose." The Doctor said softly. "It's a tradition."

"Damn your tradition!" She scoffed. "I want you here! Now!"

The Doctor looked up the nurses. Three of them were preparing the crib for the newborn. One of them was making sure that Rose felt comfortable in the bed. Two of them were ready to help her with the labor. According to the protocol, one of them had to observe all this. That nurse now was Melody. So, the Doctor looked at her. She simply nodded.

"Okay," he knelt near Rose's bed. His hand was holding her tightly. "I'll be here."

"Thank you," she lowered her voice.

Then everything happened too fast. Because she was young and healthy, Rose gave birth pretty fast. Thanks to the walks she did with the Doctor and her growing appetite lately, she felt strong enough for all this. However, she almost broke his fingers. Every push was so painful that her screams echoed in the entire building. Rose didn't hold back. When she felt she couldn't do it anymore, the Doctor sat on the bed so she could lean on him. She did it. So, few hours later with one final push, she felt relief. Then… she heard the most beautiful thing in the world, the cry of her baby.

"You're okay?" The Doctor rubbed her arms, carefully putting her back on the bed.

"I think," Rose liked her lips. "I think my body needs fixing now."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, you're gonna have it."

One of the nurses walked to them, holding their son in her arms. She looked at the Doctor and he nodded. Then she put his hair in his arms. It was the first time he was able to see his face. It was a beautiful mix of his and Rose's face. He has his nose and chin and her eyes and nose. When he yawned, the Doctor chuckled.

"Beautiful," Rose whispered and he looked at her. "I've never seen you smiling like this."

"I have a reason now," he sat on her bed, putting their son in her arms. "Here you go." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Rose leaned on him. "They let me hold him first, because that's a sign that I recognize him as my son. According to the tradition, that means that I claimed him as my heir."

"Mhmm…" Rose had eyes only for the little boy in her arms. She counted his fingers and touched his small nose. "He looks so precious."

"I know," the Doctor said quietly.

"How's your hand?"

"Good," he looked at his palm. "Really good."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." The Doctor planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Everything is okay."

They called their son Pete Tyler Smith. Rose wanted him to have a family name and the Doctor agreed. He would have agreed with everything she says that day. She deserved it. The little Pete was born in Gallifrey and that made the Doctor feel bittersweet in a way. That could only mean one thing, the Master was right. His future was secured. He wasn't the last of the Time Lords anymore. He had a proper heir. It was more than that, he had the opportunity to raise and teach that boy. Rose would help him. She could teach him to be a good man and to have patience. The Doctor smiled and the smile reached to his eyes. It was something rare, but this time totally worth it.

However, Rose woke up with a scream that night. She snuggled in him and her whole body was shaking. She wasn't glowing anymore, but she was afraid. The Doctor just held her tightly until she relaxed enough and be able to talk.

"The darkness is coming, Doctor." She looked up at him in tears. "People are going to suffer and not only the people… planets are gone… the stars are vanishing… the darkness is coming… coming…"

"Shh-shh," he held her tightly, rubbing her back. "Maybe it's only a dream."

"But you don't believe it, do you?" She asked carefully. Her head was resting on his chest. "We have to go soon and you know it."

"I know," he kept rubbing her back. "And I know it's not just a dream."

"What about Pete?" Rose hid her face in the crook of his neck and sighed.

"The TARDIS will take care of him." The Doctor answered her. "It's not safe for him to be away from us. Everything can happen."

"Yeah," Rose just sighed again.

They left Gallifrey with heavy hearts, because they knew that they wouldn't be able to come back again. Rose hugged nurse Melody Joan for one last time and walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor took Pete into his new room. The TARDIS hummed when the Doctor placed his son in his new bed for the first time. The gallifreyan symbols on the wooden surface glowed. The Doctor looked at Rose, standing near him.

"He's protected now," he wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulder and they left the room.

Soon after that, TARDIS dematerialized and vanished from the old Gallifrey. The Doctor and Rose were on their way to save the Universe. Again.


	34. Chapter 34: A tale for the Library

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: A tale for the Library**

"I thought we're going to visit the Earth. What are we doing in this Library?" Rose muttered, while they were walking to a small balcony. Even the balcony itself was full of books.

"This." The Doctor turned around, and showed to her the psychic paper. "I've received it this morning."

Rose narrowed her eyes to read the message. "You're needed. Now. Library of the Universe. Hugs and kisses." She read it out loud. "Hugs and kisses? What is that supposed to mean? Besides, I don't want to leave Pete alone for too long."

"Then let's hurry up!" The Doctor turned on the nearest computer.

"What are you doing exactly?" Rose walked to him.

"Scanning for life forms If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids - you know, your book readers, few limbs and a face apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada, see? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life..." He pointed to sonic screwdriver to the screen. Then the numbers there started running there until it stopped and the error sign showed there, along with the number .000. "A million million. Gives up after that. A million million."

"Well," Rose looked around. "I can't see any other living creatures than us."

"And not a sound. A million millon life forms, and silence in the Library." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck.

"There's no one else there except us and… the books." Rose looked at him. "You don't think the books are alive, do you?"

"Welcome!" A nice voice startled them and they both looked around.

"It came from there." Rose pointed the open door near them.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded.

They headed back to the reception and see a Node there. It looked like a modern statue with a living face mounted into its head.

"I am Courtesy Node 710/aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers regardless of species or hygiene taboo." The Node said.

"Just when I thought I've seen everything…" Rose muttered. "That face looks real."

"Just… don't think about it." The Doctor walked to it.

"Additional. There follows a brief message from the head librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. "Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The Library has sealed itself, we can't... Oh, they're here. Arg. Slarg. Snick." Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm units for the comfort of other readers." The Node continued.

"So that's why we're here… Any other messages, same date stamp?" The Doctor looked up at the Node.

"Message follows. "Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember... if you want to live, count the shadows." Message ends." The metallic voice echoed again.

"Rose?" The Doctor whispered, looking around.

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of the shadows." He walked away from the Node and Rose followed him.

"Why, what's with the shadows?"

They went through another door and arrived to an aisle between bookshelves, several floor high, reaching as far as they could see. Then all of a sudden the lights on the far end of the corridor went out and the darkness seemed to move towards them.

"Run!" The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they stared running until they reached a door. The Doctor tried to opened it, but he couldn't.

"Use the screwdriver!" Rose shouted.

"I can't, it's wood!"

"What? It doesn't do wood?!" Rose shouted again.

"Hang on, hang on, if I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings, I can shatterline the interface..." He paced around.

"Oh, move on!" She pushed him away from the door and kicked it open. The Doctor gave her a look before they could burst into the room. Then they shut the door and used a book to bolt it. They saw a sphere hovering just in front of them.

"Oh! Hello!" The Doctor talked to it casually. "Sorry to burst on you like this. Is it okay if we stop here for a bit?"

The sphere suddenly fell on the floor. The Doctor and Rose walked to it, looking at it with interest.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Security camera. Switched itself off." He picked it up and started to examine it with his sonic screwdriver. "Nice door skills, Rose."

"Yeah, well, you know, boyfriends... sometimes you need the element of surprise." She stammered when he gave her a brief look over his shoulder. " Anyway, what was that, what was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?"

"Possibly."

"Are we safe here?" She crouched next to him.

"Of course we are." He nodded. "How many boyfriends, exactly?"

"You're jealous."

"What? Of course not!" The Doctor frowned. "It was a simple question."

"Oh yes, you're jealous." Rose chuckled. "And they weren't that many."

"Good," he answered simply.

"Got'cha!" Rose clicked with her tongue.

The cover on the security camera's lens opened. The words "No, stop it, no, no!" appeared on the display.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. I really am, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He put down the sphere. "It's alive."

"What? I thought you said it was a security camera."

"It's an alive one. Hold on!" The Doctor stared into the display. "It says that others are coming."

"What does that means?" Rose frowned and stepped back.

"No, hey!" He was fast, grabbing Rose at the waist to prevent her from entering into a dark shadow behind her.

"Every excuse to touch me, huh?" Rose looked up at him.

"I was saving you." The Doctor's face was serious.

"Sure." Rose nodded. "Nothing beyond that."

"Nothing," the Doctor's face leaned closer to hers. "Well, I have few ideas."

"A few?" Rose looked amused.

"Only one actually." He mumbled leaning down to kiss her. "Now, look for the shadows." He said when he pulled back. "Count them!"

"It's one. There, I counted it, one shadow." Rose said when she was able to speak again.

"Yeah… But what's casting it?" The Doctor said pensively. They looked around but couldn't see anything that could cast it. "Oh! I'm thick! Look at me, I'm old and thick! Head's too full of stuff, I need a bigger head!" He shouted with frustration.

"Hey, just calm down." Rose gave him a concerned look. "We'll think of something." Then she looked towards the corridor. It was very dark and the only lamp was blinking. "Power must be going."

"The place runs on fission cells. They'll outburn the sun." He shook his head.

"Then why is it dark?" Rose whispered.

"It's not dark." The Doctor answered her.

Rose turned around and noticed that the shadow they'd seen before it was gone now. "That shadow. It's gone." She looked up at the Doctor. "Pete…"

"TARDIS is protecting him, Rose." The Doctor rubbed her arm. "He's in the most safest place in the Universe."

"Good."

"But… we have to go back there."

"Why?"

"Because that shadow hasn't gone. It moved."

A Node voice sounded again. "Reminder: the Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: the Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: the Library has been breached..."

Then they heard a sound of TARDIS landing and then another one soon after that. Rose looked up at the Doctor. He looked confused.

"I thought you were the last Time Lord?"

"I am… I thought I am… I mean I'm sure I am…"

A door burst open and six people, four of them in spacesuits, entered there. A young looking dark haired boy and a blonde girl were walking in front of them. They walked straight to the Doctor and Rose. The girl stopped right in front of the Doctor. There was something familiar in her warm dark brown eyes.

"Hello, daddy." She sing-songed.

"What?" The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Explain. Now." Rose had put her hands on her waist.

"I'm sorry," the young man looked at Rose apologetically. "My sister speaks before she thinks."

"Sister?" The Doctor blinked with confusion. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean—oh." The girl looked at her brother. "I think you screwed the time… again! You should've let me do it! But no!"

"What? It wasn't my fault! You were in a hurry! Push the button, you said!" The young man turned to his sister. "How many times I have to tell you, don't push me!"

"Hey…" The Doctor tried to interrupt them.

"You screwed it up, Healer! Screwed up – again!" The girl scoffed. "You're never gonna admit it, aren't you?"

"Oi! I hate you like this!"

"No, you don't! Look at them? Huh? What you're gonna say now?" The girl nodded at the Doctor and Rose.

"They just came here earlier than I've expected." The Healer shrugged.

"Can everybody please… SHUT UP!" The Doctor shouted. Everybody looked at him. "Good, thank you." He scoffed. "Now, tell me who are you?"

"We came here for help." The girl answered instead.

"I've figured," the Doctor looked frustrated. "But… who are you?"

"They are Time Lords." A girlish voice, coming from one of the space suits answered him.

"I've heard all the noise, confirming two TARDIS arrived. Thanks." The Doctor tilted his head. "Now, tell me who are you and get out of here."

"You've said that we're gonna be the only ones who came here." A man's voice coming from another spacesuit. "I paid!"

"And I didn't take the money." The girl hissed. "Now you can all take off your helmets. We've got the help that we needed."

"I just told you to get out of here!" The Doctor scoffed.

"Wait!" Rose grabbed his arm. "Doctor, just… look at them!" Her voice was shaking.

"What? We don't have time for this now…"

"Blimey! Just look at them!" Rose squeezed his arm. "Look in their eyes! Don't you think they look familiar?"

The Doctor sighed and listened to her. Then his eyes widened. "That's… impossible!"


	35. Chapter 35: Books are not what they look

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Books are not what they look**

The Doctor still couldn't believe in his eyes. Rose was still holding his hand and they both stared at the both Time Lords before them.

"They could be androids…" One of the girls, standing behind the Time Lady suggested.

"I've dated androids," the Time Lady shrugged. "They aren't, believe me."

"You've dated… what?" The Doctor scoffed.

"That's not important now." The girl interrupted him. "Let's focus over the main problem here."

"Yes, the main problem." The Doctor shook his head and his eyes narrowed. "All of you, turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away! Tell your grandchildren you came to the Library and lived, they won't believe you."

"We came here with a purpose." A gray haired guy, was standing behind the boy Time Lord.

"Yes and now you're leaving." The Doctor stared at them. "As you're leaving, and you're leaving now... you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code-wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again... not one living thing, not here, not ever." Just then one of the people walked towards the shadows. "Stop right there! What's your name?"

"Jane."

"Jane, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you get back to your-your… TARDIS. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared."

They all just looked at him. Only the two Time Lords had smirks on their faces. The other people just didn't get what was going on. They just looked confused. The Doctor frowned and looked at Rose.

"They don't look scared enough?" She asked him with innocent face.

"Um, no." The Doctor looked back at the people. "Monsters. Missing people. Empty Library. Good…" He looked back at Rose. "I think they look a bit more scared now."

"I think they do," Rose nodded.

"The thing is, Doctor… we can't just go away." The young Time Lord said. "Our TARDIS, they both got stuck in here."

"Stuck…um…" The Doctor put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Excuse me, what's your name?"

"I'm the Healer," he smiled. "And this is my sister Mel."

"Okay, that was a rhetorical question." The Doctor led him towards one of the doors. "I know who you are. By the way, how old are you?"

"I can't tell you." The Healer chuckled.

"Of course you can't. That was a rhetorical question as well." The Doctor mumbled when they stopped. "Now, here's a non-rhetorical one. The way you come, Healer… does it look the same as before?"

The Healer peeked into the corridor. "Yeah, oh… maybe it's a bit darker."

"How much darker?" Rose walked to them, along with Mel.

"I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now." The Healer shrugged.

"Seal up this door! We'll find another way out!" The Doctor tapped the Healer's shoulder and walked back to the group.

The Healer waved to one of his people and the guy came closer. The Healer whispered something into his ear and the guy simply nodded. Then he started sealing the door. The Healer exchanged look with his sister and joined the Doctor. Mel and Rose followed him.

"Are you in charge now?" The gray-haired guy approached to the Doctor. "Who gave you the right?"

"Do you want to stay alive?" The Doctor scoffed.

"Yes! But-"

"Then I'm in charge!" Then the Doctor turned around to face the Healer. "Hugs and kisses? Really?"

"She sent the message!" The Healer put his hands up. "Don't look at me!"

"Excuse me!" The gray-haired guy interrupted him.

"Yes, Mr…"

"Lux."

"Yes, Mr. Lux?" The Doctor waved at Rose and she came near him. "Something else?"

"You have to sign these." He nodded at the contracts, one of the girls was holding. "You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the Library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation."

"Right, give it here." Rose sighed with annoyance. She and the Doctor took the contracts from the girl and tore them to pieces.

"My family built this Library. I have rights." Mr. Lux shouted.

"You have a mouth that won't stop." Mel scoffed and then turned to the Doctor. "We've tried to figure out what went wrong here but we've found nothing. You think it's dangerous?"

"Something came to this Library and killed everything in it, killed a whole world. Danger? Could be." The Doctor mumbled with sarcasm in his voice.

"I've read the archives." The Healer rubbed the back of his neck. "That was 100 years ago. The Library's been silent for 100 years. Whatever came here is long dead."

"Bet your life?" Rose tilted her head.

The Healer smirked. "Always."

The Doctor just shook his head and looked at Rose. "Did you take the torch from the TARDIS?"

"Nope," she frowned. "I'm not walking around with a torch in my pocket."

"Right then," the Doctor snatched the torch from Mr. Lux's hand.

"Hey!" Mr. Lux scoffed.

"Spooky, isn't it?" The Doctor walked to the other side of the room and started to look around, using the torch to light the dark corners. "Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong. Cos it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada."

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Rose walked to him.

"It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark." The Doctor muttered and walked back to the group. "We need lights."

"What for?" Mel asked.

"We have to form a circle, safe area, big as you can, lights pointing out."

"But-" Mr. Lux tried to say something, but the Healer interrupted him.

"Just do what he says!" He said and then looked at the other people. "Alright, Jane unpack the lights. Dave, make sure the door's secure and then help Jane. Kyle, love, find an active terminal. I want you to access the Library database, see what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago."

The Doctor looked around and then looked back at Rose. She just shook her head and shrugged. Mel walked in one of the lightest corners of the room and sat on the floor. She put her backpack on the floor and pulled out a small blue notebook. Then she looked at her brother, who joined her. He pulled out his blue notebook from the pocket of his brown leather jacket. Then they started writing something, whispering quietly to each other.

"What are they doing?" The Doctor leaned to Rose.

"I have no idea," Rose put her hand on the Doctor's arm. "Maybe we should go and ask them?"

"Well…"

"Doctor?" Mel looked up at him. "Can you come here for a minute?"

"Okay," the Doctor took Rose's hand and walked to Mel and the Healer. "What now?"

"We were wondering, do you have your blue notebook yet?" The Healer asked them.

"What blue notebook?" Rose sat on the floor near Mel. "Like this one?" She tried to read what Mel was writing, but the girl closed it quickly. "Nope, not like this one, nope."

"Right." The Healer nodded and wrote something in his notebook. Then he closed it. "We have to think of something now. I'm not exactly found of the idea of dying here."

"You're not supposed to be here!" The Doctor scoffed. "You both are too… young."

"Oh, we're not that young, you know." The Healer chuckled. "You should know that, Doctor."

"And if my brother, the idiot, hasn't messed up with the Time…" Mel trailed off. "We wouldn't be here right NOW."

"Oh, shut up!" The Healer scoffed. "You agreed on that expedition! You asked for it!"

"I didn't ask for it," Mel frowned. "I've received a message on my psychic paper! People needed help!"

"What people?" The Healer shook his head. "Look around!"

"But-"

"So, you dropped your companion back on Earth and asked me to drop mine, just because of a message?"

"Sometimes a message is all you need," the Doctor shrugged.

"There, you see?" Mel waved his hand.

"Sometimes a message is all you need to get into a trouble." Rose mumbled.

"Exactly!" The Healer nodded.

"Well…" The Doctor and the Healer said in same voice.

"Blimey!" Rose and Mel exclaimed.

Just then they got interrupted by the sound of the alarm. However, the sound of it was really strange. The Doctor turned around, searching for the source. Kyle, waved her hand at them.

"Sorry, that's me. Trying to get through into the security protocols, I seem to have set something off. What's that? Is that an alarm?"

"Like a phone?" Rose looked around. "Doctor? Is that a phone I'm hearing?"

"I'm just trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise." Kyle explained.

"It's a phone!" Rose scoffed.

"Okay, let me try something." The Doctor rushed to one of the terminals. He started typing frantically, but there was only a sign _"ACCESS DENIED" _written all over it. "Okay… doesn't like that, let's try something else." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Now… let's see."

The note on the screen changed with a picture of a girl, hugging a teddy bear. She looked scared and confused.

"Hello?" Rose waved carefully at her.

"Hello." The girl squeezed her teddy bear. "Are you in my television?"

"Well, no, I'm, I'm… we're sort of in space." The Doctor spoke slowly. "I, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple-grid security processor."

"Would you like to speak to my dad?" The girl asked with trembling voice.

"Dad or mum, that'd be lovely." Rose answered instead of him.

"I know you! You were in my Library!" Suddenly the girl shouted.

"_Your_ library?" The Doctor stared at her.

"The Library's never been on the television before. What have you done?" The girl shouted.

"Ah, I... I just rerouted the interface..." The Doctor stammered. Just then the connection broke and the Doctor started pushing keys, but he couldn't get through. Therefore, he ran across the room to the terminal at the Healer's workplace. "I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights, we need those lights!"

"Here, let me help you!" The Healer started working on the terminal near him, placing his blue notebook on the desk between them.

Working on his terminal, the Doctor kept looking at the TARDIS-shaped diary. Finally, he reached for it, but Mel took it off from him.

"Sorry. You're not allowed to see inside the book, it's against the rules." She put the notebook back into her brother's pocket.

"What rules?" The Doctor looked at her with curiosity.

"Yours," she grinned and then nudged her brother. "Be more careful. You know him."

"Oh, don't we all." The Healer chuckled.

"That's annoying!" The Doctor looked at Rose, but she shrugged.

"They are right."

"You're supposed to be in my side." The Doctor gave her a look.

"Oh, I am." She touched his arm briefly. "Always."

"Good," the Doctor turned back to the terminal this time with a smirk on his face. The smile faded quickly though when the screen displayed again the _'ACCESS DENIED'_ sign, now with _'CAL'_ on the top. "What's CAL?" The Doctor frowned when the book started flying around the room.

"What?" Rose looked around.

The Doctor shrugged and soon after that everything went quiet again. "I don't like it." He muttered. "I don't like it at all." Soon after that the books started flying again. "I think that's the girl." The Doctor looked at Rose.

"But who's she?" She asked him.

"Ask Mr. Lux!" Mel scoffed. "I'm sure he knows."

"CAL, what is it?" Rose walked to him.

"Sorry. You didn't sign-"

"Tell us! Now!" Rose shouted.

"Oh, she's good." Mel muttered under her nose.

"Yes, she is." The Healer answered her, standing right beside of her. Kyle, Jane and Dave joined them.

"Mr. Lux, right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?" The Doctor frowned.

"I'm protecting my family pride!" Mr. Lux shook his head.

"Well, funny thing, Mr. Lux, I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important." The Doctor almost shouted then he looked at Rose. She simply shrugged, leaving everything to him. He tried to calm down and looked back at Mr. Lux. "Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?"

Mr. Lux sighed. "Well… okay, I'm going to tell you."


	36. Chapter 36: Shadows in the Library

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Shadows in the Library **

"We should go downstairs," Mr. Lux looked around. "If you think it's safe of course."

"Well," the Doctor knelt and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Then he started examine the room, reaching to the place where Dave was standing. "Dave, was you Dave? Could you move over a bit?"

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Over there by the water cooler. Thanks." The Doctor nodded and waited until Dave walked to the rest of the group.

"So, where are you now?" Mel was standing at Rose's right side. She had crossed her arms on her chest. "Without giving us too much of course."

"Why should I tell you, you're not giving us too much either." Rose shrugged.

"She's right, Mel." The Healer walked to Rose's left side. "She's not supposed to tell us anything."

"We have to know what to write," Mel muttered. "It's not like that much of a secret."

"Are you always like this?" Rose looked between them with curiosity.

"Meaning?" The Healer didn't even look at her. He was watching the Doctor's actions.

"Chatty." Rose chucked quietly.

"Rose! I'm working!" The Doctor shouted. "I can hear you from here!"

"I'm not your crew!" Rose snapped. "I wonder when you're gonna learn?"

"Excuse me," he looked at her over his shoulder. "Can you please be more quiet?"

"I'll try." Rose smiled sweetly.

"Thanks," the Doctor continued with his work.

"Impressive." Mel mumbled.

"Indeed it is." The Healer agreed with his sister.

"So, the Healer, huh?" Rose looked at him. "I wonder who gave you that name?"

"I did," the Healer looked at her. "I though, giving our background history… I could call myself like that. It's a tradition, you know it."

"But, the Gallifrey is gone now." Rose frowned. "How-"

"OK, we've got a live one! That's not darkness down those tunnels, this is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man-eating swarm." The Doctor looked at everybody, standing behind him in the light circle. "I'm gonna need a pack of lunch." He looked around. Mel pulled out a lunch box from her backpack and gave it to him. He simply shook his head and opened it. Then he threw a chicken leg from the lunch box into the shadows. But by the time it reached the ground, there was only the bone left of it. "The piranhas of the air, the Vashta Nerada. Literally "the shadows that melt the flesh". Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation of this scale, or aggressive."

"What do you mean, most planets? Not Earth?" Rose frowned.

"Mmmm, Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them, if you look. The dust in sunbeams."

"If they were on Earth, we'd know." Rose shrugged.

"Nah, normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark." The Doctor walked back to her.

"Every shadow?" Mel looked at them.

"No. But any shadow." The Doctor answered.

"So what do we do?" The Healer asked carefully.

"Daleks - aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans - back of the neck. Vashta Nerada... Run! Just run." The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's waist with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"We have to run all the way… down?" Mr. Lux frowned.

"Do you have a better idea?" Rose scoffed.

"There's another way… This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere." The Doctor looked around. "Mr. Lux?"

Mr. Lux shook his head. "Don't look at me, I haven't memorized the schematics."

"Doctor?" Rose looked up at him. "There's a little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff."

"You're right!" The Doctor grinned leaning to kiss Rose. 'Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop!"

"Okay! Let's do it!" Dave headed towards the shop but the Doctor spotted something.

"Actually, Dave… could you stay where you are for a moment?"

"Why?" Dave looked confused.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows." The Doctor walked to him and everybody looked at Dave in horror.

"It's how they hunt, they latch on to a food source and keep it fresh." The Doctor examined the second shadow with his sonic screwdriver.

"What do I do?" Dave asked.

"You stay absolutely still. Like there's a wasp in the room, like… there's a million wasps." The Doctor stepped back.

"We're not leaving you, Dave." Mel tried to walk to him, but her brother took her hand holding her back.

"Don't!" He simply shook his head.

"Course we're not leaving." The Doctor looked around. "Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me."

"On the floor, by the bag." Dave said.

Jane went for the helmet.

"Don't cross his shadow!" The Doctor took the helmet from Jane. "Thanks. Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got." He helped the helmet on Dave.

"We don't have any helmets," Rose pointed out. "How are we safe?"

"We're not," the Doctor walked to her, "that was a clever lie to make things better. Healer, Mel, anything I can do with the suit?"

"What good are the damn suits? I bet the same happened with all these people vanished here." Mr. Lux mumbled.

"We can increase the mesh-density, dial it up 400%. Make it a tougher meal." The Healer rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay…" The Doctor soniced Dave's suit. "800%! Pass it on!" He showed his sonic screwdriver to the Healer but he lifted up a similar one.

"Got'cha!" The Healer grinned.

"I should've thought about it!" The Doctor mumbled.

"I have one as well," Mel grinned.

"Well, of course you have." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

The Healer went around sealing everyone's suits with her sonic. The Doctor watched him with something as a proud in his eyes. Then he grabbed Rose's hand. She looked up at him with confusion.

"With me, come on!" He led her to the shop.

"We're not gonna shop now, are we?" Rose furrowed her eyebrows.

"Nope, just moving! Try it!" He nodded at the place in the middle of the shop. "Right, stand there in the middle. It's a teleport. Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, TARDIS won't recognize them."

"What are you doing?" Rose frowned.

"You don't have a suit, you're not safe!" The Doctor looked at her. "Plus, somebody has to take care of Pete… One of us has to survive."

"Don't do this to me again!" Rose shook her head. "I won't leave you! Besides, we're gonna have a daughter… you can't-"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor's eyes were full of sadness. "Make sure he knows I love him, okay?"

"No!" Rose shouted just when he pushed a leaver and teleported Rose away.

"Doctor!" The Healer called him from the other room and the Doctor rushed there. Dave's second shadow was gone.

"Where did it go?" He asked Dave.

"It's gone. I… I looked around, one shadow. See?" Dave answered.

"Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around anymore." Mel muttered.

"You and me both," the Doctor looked at her.

"You sent her back to TARDIS, right?" The Healer lowered his voice so only the Doctor could hear him. "Mum?"

"Yes, she's safe there." The Doctor looked at his grown-up son.

"I'd do the same with Mel, but… she's a Time Lady." The Healer shrugged. "A bit too difficult."

"I understand," the Doctor nodded.

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence..." Mr. Lux interrupted them.

"Shut up!" Mel scoffed.

"Did you feel anything? Like an energy transfer? Anything at all?" The Doctor walked to Dave.

"No, no, but, look, it's, it's gone." Dave answered him, starting to turn around to show that he was clear.

"Stop there, stop, stop, stop there, stop moving! They're never just gone. And they never give up." The Doctor walked to him. He knelt down and started to investigate shadows with his sonic. "Well, this one's benign."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave shouted.

"No one, they're fine." The Doctor answered.

"No, seriously, turn them back on!" Dave shouted again.

"They are on," Mel whispered and squeezed her brother's hand.

"I can't see a ruddy thing," Dave said.

"Dave, turn round!" The Doctor ordered.

Dave turned back to the group slowly. His face was invisible in the darkness of the helmet. "What's going on? Why I can't see? Is the power gone, are we safe?"

"Dave, I want you stay still, absolutely still." The Doctor spoke slowly. Dave suddenly stiffened. "Dave, Dave? Dave, can you hear me, are you all right? Talk to me, Dave."

"I'm fine, I'm okay, I'm… I'm fine." Dave's voice echoed.

"I want you to stay still, absolutely still."

"I'm fine, I'm OK, I'm, I'm fine. I can't... Why can't I? I... I can't... Why can't I? I... I can't... Why can't I? I..." Dave kept stammering. The lights on his helmet's communicator were blinking.

"He's gone. He's ghosting." Mel hid her face in her brother's chest. The Healer wrapped his arms around her.

"Then why is he still standing?" Mr. Lux asked.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Dave's voice echoed.

Cautiously, the Doctor moved closer to Proper Dave.

"Doctor, don't!" The Healer shouted.

"Dave, can you hear me?" The Doctor didn't listen to him and took a step closer.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Dave grabbed the Doctor and started choking him. His helmet finally lit. Only a skeleton was left in the space suit.

"Who turned out the lights? Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Dave's voice echoed over and over again.

"No!" The Healer shouted and ran to them. He used his sonic screwdriver to stun the skeleton and free the Doctor.

"Back from it, get back, right back!" The Doctor shouted when he was already free.

The group backed away but they are cornered by skeleton that was left of Dave, walking towards an awkward manner.

"Doesn't move very fast, does it?" Mel looked at her brother, who had caught her hand again.

"It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning." The Doctor answered instead.

Several shadows reached out from skeleton Dave and moved towards the group.

"What do we do?" Mr. Lux went pale.

"See that wall behind you? Duck!" Mel used a sonic blaster to make a hole in the wall.

"Squareness gun?" The Doctor gave her a look.

"Everybody out!" Mel ignored his comment. "Go, go, go! Move it, move, move! Move it, move, move!" They got out of the room and arrived to a shadowy aisle between book shelves. "You said not every shadow." Mel looked at the Doctor.

"But any shadow!" The Doctor scoffed.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Dave arrived to the aisle.

"Run!" Mel shouted and took her brother's hand again. They started running, following by the Doctor and the rest of the group.

Finally they reached to a sort of safe place. The Doctor stopped and fiddled on a lamp with the sonic. Mel and the Healer was near him while the rest of the group just sat there panting.

"Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down." The Doctor mumbled.

"So, what' the plan?" Mel looked up at him. "Do we have a plan?" She pointed at her sonic screwdriver to the lamp too and the light became stronger.

"Your screwdrivers… they look exactly like mine." The Doctor looked at the Healer and Mel.

"It's a tradition." The Healer grinned. "A family tradition."

"Now, can we go back to the plan?" Mel crossed her arms on her chest.

"Rose is back to TARDIS. If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program will activate." The Doctor rubbed his chin.

"Take her home, yeah. But… what home?" Mel mumbled quietly. She shook her head and turned to the rest of the group. "We need to get a shift on."

The Doctor looked at his sonic and suddenly became concerned. "She's not there! I should've received a signal, the console signals me if there's a teleport breach." His voice lowered.

"Maybe the co-ordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient." Mel touched his arm. "Besides, I'm still here and not vanished. That should tell you something."

The Doctor ran to a Node standing nearby. "Rose Tyler. There's a Rose Tyler somewhere in this Library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" He was way too worried to think clear now.

The Node turned its head to the Doctor to reveal it is wearing Rose's face. "Rose Tyler has left the Library. Rose Tyler has been saved."

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted.

"But that's-that's impossible…" The Healer just stared at the Node. "That's not supposed to happen!"

"I'm still here," Mel lifted up her hands and looked at them. "I'm alive. What's going on?"

"Oh, Rose…" The Doctor touched the Node's face. "I'll save you, I promise!"

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Dave's voice echoed near them.

"Dad!" Mel shouted taking the Doctor's hand. "We have to go!"

"No!" The Doctor shook his head. "I can't."

"We have to go! Now!" The Healer yelled. "If you want to save her, you have to stay alive! Move now!"

Mel just squeezed his hand and pulled him away from the Node. Then she started running, forcing him to run with her and the rest of the group. The Healer followed them with one last look at his mother's face.


	37. Chapter 37: The Legacy of the Bad Wolf

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Legacy of the Bad Wolf**

"I've never seen him like this," Mel touched her brother's arm while they were staring at the Doctor. He was standing under the glass roof of the Library, looking up to the huge moon on the sunset sky. "We have to do something, Healer."

"I think I've done more than enough," the Healer was staring at his father as well. "If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have been stuck in here in the first place."

"Maybe we had to do it?" Mel said softly. "Remember what mother always tells us, there's a reason for everything."

"Yeah," the healer shook his head. "Whatever, we have to do something. How we could make him move? He's like this since we've got here."

"Doctor?" Mel called him. He looked at her, but his eyes were empty. It was as if he was miles away from here. "We have to do something. We can't just stand here."

"Right," the Doctor nodded. "But what exactly?"

"Well, for starters… we've got a clear spot. In, in, in!" The Healer looked around the survivors. "Right in the center, in the middle of the light, quickly! Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor…"

The Doctor looked at him and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah… I'm doing it." He started to check the shadows with his sonic screwdriver.

"There's no lights here. Sunset's coming, we can't stay long. Have you find a live one?" The Healer looked around, checking with his sonic screwdriver as well.

"Maybe, it's getting harder to tell." The Doctor trashed his sonic. "What's wrong with you?"

"We're gonna need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg?" The Healer looked around and Mel threw him one. The Healer caught it in the air. "Thanks, Mel." He threw the leg in the shadow the Doctor was examining and it got stripped to the bone before it hit the floor. "Okay… we've got a hot one. Watch your feet."

"They won't attack until there's enough of them, but they've got our scent now, they're coming." The Doctor came closer to his son.

"That's amazing…" Jane exclaimed. "I've always thought that the Time Lords are only a stuff of legend and now I'm seeing three of them…"

"Some of them are not supposed to be here," the Doctor muttered.

"Wrong time, wrong place." Mel shrugged.

"It happens… sometimes." The Healer grinned.

"Excuse me!" Mr. Lux frowned. "Can we focus over the main problem here?"

"Sure, sure…" The Doctor gave him a look. "There's something that doesn't make sense here." He fiddled with his sonic.

"What's wrong?" Mel walked closer to her father.

"There's a signal, coming from somewhere, interfering with it."

"You can use the red settings," the Healer shrugged.

"It doesn't have a red setting." The Doctor frowned.

"Well, you could use the dampers." Mel suggested.

"It doesn't have dampers."

"Oops, it doesn't have yet?" Mel bit her lower lip. "Well, it will have someday." She showed him her sonic. "It's gonna look something like this."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor looked at Mel's sonic. "Did you make it?"

"With a little help," Mel shrugged. "You have to focus now! You've lost mum and you're angry, I understand! But you need to be less emotional, Doctor…"

"Less em—I'm not emotional!" The Doctor scoffed.

"Well, you are!" Mel put her hands on her waist. She reminded him of Rose right now. "There's are survivors in this room! My mum is still alive, because well… I am. That means that she's out there, somewhere! So, if you want to save them all, you have to think first!"

"What?!" The Doctor looked angry.

"Alright, Mel." The Healer put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "I think that's enough."

"I'm sorry," Mel stepped back. "I'll join the rest of the group now." She turned around and joined Mr. Lux and the others.

"Something tells me that I'd be so proud one day," the Doctor muttered with a small smile on his face. Then he turned back to his old energetic self. "Alright! Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with, practically nothing's strong enough... Well, some hairdryers, but I'm working on that. So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before, so what's new, what's changed?" He looked around. "Come on! What's new? What's different?"

"I dunno, nothing? It's getting dark." Kyle shrugged.

"It's a screwdriver, it works in the dark." The Doctor scoffed. "Get your little brain to work, Kyle!"

"He likes to insult species when he's thinking," Mel muttered. "I guess that hasn't changed, at all."

The Doctor looked up to the darkening sky over the doom and noticed the moon. "Moon rise… Tell me about the moon. What's there?"

"It's not real." Mr. Lux looked at him. "It was built as part of the Library. It's just a doctor moon."

"Explain?" The Doctor looked at him with interest.

"A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet." Mr. Lux answered.

The Doctor turned on the sonic. "Well, still active, it's signalling, look. Someone somewhere in this Library is alive and communicating with the moon, or, possibly alive and drying their hair. No, the signal's definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through..." Suddenly Rose's blurry image appeared in the Library.

"Doctor!" She screamed.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted, but the image faded. "Hold on, hold on! I'm trying to find the wavelength. Ah, I'm being blocked."

"Mel?" Kyle's scared voice echoed in the room.

"Just a moment," Mel mumbled.

"It's important," Kyle insisted. "I have two shadows."

"What?" Mel turned around and everybody followed her. "Okay. Helmets on, everyone. Kyle, I'll get yours." She went for the helmet and walked back to Kyle.

"I'm gonna end up like Dave, right?"

"Just keep it together, okay?" Mel tried to smile and put on the helmet to Kyle.

"Oh, I'm doing it. I'm only crying." Kyle sniffed. "I'm about to die, it's not an overreaction."

"Just hang on," the Doctor said. He soniced the helmet to make the visor dark.

"Damn, they're fast!" Mel muttered.

"Oh, no. I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone." The Doctor tried to sound hopeful.

"D'you think they can be fooled like that?" Mel didn't look so convinced.

"Maybe. I don't know." The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. "It's a swarm, it's not like we can chat."

"But, can you still see in there?" Jane asked taking a step closer to them.

"Just… stay back!" The Doctor scoffed. "Mel?"

"Yes, Doctor?" She walked closer to him. "What is it?"

"Remind me how many survivors were here?"

"With you… six. Why?"

"Then why I can see seven people here?" The Doctor lowered his voice.

As the six of them turned around, they saw another figure in spacesuit standing in the background. Then Dave's voice echoed. "Hey! Who turned down the lights?"

"Run!" The Doctor shouted.

They ran out the room, with skeleton Dave chasing them. His voice kept echoing after them. The group ran through a corridor connecting two high buildings.

The Doctor stopped all of a sudden, grabbing Mel's arm. "Go ahead! Find a safe spot!"

"It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit, you can't reason with it." The Healer shouted.

"Five minutes," the Doctor looked at his son.

"Fine!" Mel and the Healer scoffed. Then Mel looked up at the Doctor. "If you're not there with us, we're coming back to find you."

"I don't doubt that," the Doctor winked at her. Then he watched how the group ran out the corridor. He sighed and turned around to face the skeleton Dave.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Dave's voice echoed.

"You hear that? Those words? That is the very last thought of the man who wore that suit before you climbed inside it and stripped his flesh. That's a man's soul trapped inside a neural relay, going round and round forever. Now, if you don't have the decency to let him go, how about this? Use him. Talk to me. It's easy, neural relay. Just point and think. Use him, talk to me." The Doctor moved close to him.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Dave's voice echoed again.

"The Vashta Nerada live on all the worlds in this system, but you hunt in forests. What are you doing in a library? You came to the Library to hunt, why? Just tell me why?" The Doctor spoke slowly.

"We… did not." Dave's voice changed. Now it was Vashta Nerada speaking.

"Oh, hello." The Doctor lowered his voice.

"We did not."

"Take it easy, you'll get the hang of it. Did not what?"

"We… did not… come… here." Vashta Nerada spoke through Dave.

"No, you came here. Why?" The Doctor insisted.

"We come from here," the voice answered.

"From here?"

"We hatched here."

"But… you hatch from trees, from spores in trees." The Doctor frowned with confusion.

"These are our forests."

"There's no forest here," the Doctor shook his head.

"These are our forests," Vashta Nerada repeated.

"You're not in a forest, you're in a library. There are no trees in a…" realization dawning on him, "library. Books. You came in the books. Microspores in a million million books. Oh, look at that." He looked out to the endless city of bookshelves. "The forests of the Vashta Nerada, pulped and printed and bound. A million million books, hatching shadows." Then he looked back at the skeleton Dave. The Vashta Nerada had stopped talking through him and now, he took a step closer to the Doctor. The Doctor sighed. "Thing about me, I'm stupid, I talk too much, always babbling on, this gob doesn't stop for anything. Wanna know the only reason I'm still alive? Always stay near the door."

He turned around, running away from the skeleton Dave. He closed the door that led to that corridor and locked it with his sonic screwdriver. Then he ran again, trying to find the others. It didn't take him too long. They were gathered in another section of the Library, not that far away. He stood at the balcony, just looking at them. The Healer and Mel were standing closer to him. They were talking quietly about something, but he could hear their conversation.

"I wonder if he could open his TARDIS with a snap of his fingers yet?" The Healer was saying. "We used to have so much fun with that when I was a kid. Mum was trying to teach me doing the same, but I guess the TARDIS was answering only to him."

"Spoilers!" The Doctor shook his head and took their attention. "Nobody can open a TARDIS by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that!"

"It does… for you." The Healer shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't… now." The Doctor shrugged and came closer to them. He looked at Kyle. "How are you doing?"

"Still around," Kyle answered him.

The Doctor looked down and saw that Kyle still had two shadows. "Well, maybe it's the visor tricking them. Can I get you anything?"

"An old age will be good," Kyle chuckled bitterly.

"I'm working on it," the Doctor nodded.

"Doctor… just promise me that you'll do anything to keep us safe." Kyle spoke again. "If not me… the others. I think everyone deserve to go home."

"Safe…" The Doctor trailed off all of a sudden.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Safe! You don't say saved, nobody says saved, you say safe. The data fragment! What did it say?" The Doctor turned to Mr. Lux.

""4,022 people saved. No survivors."" Mr. Lux answered him.

"Doctor?" Mel looked at him with confusion.

"Nobody says saved, nutters say saved, you say safe. But you see, it didn't mean safe, it meant... it literally meant... saved!" The Doctor ran his finger through his hair frantically. He ran to the information terminal. "See, there it is, right there! A hundred years ago, massive power surge, all the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm, the computer tries to teleport everyone out."

"What? It tried to teleport 4,022 people?" Mel walked closer to him.

"Succeeded, pulled 'em all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them, nowhere safe in the whole Library, Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. 4,022 people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?" The Doctor looked excited.

Mel grinned, finally understanding. "It saved them!"

"The Library, a whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved 4,022 people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive." The Doctor kept working on the terminal until an alarm echoed in the Library.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Autodestruct enabled in 20 minutes." A machine voice echoed.

"What's maximum erasure?" The Healer looked at the Doctor.

"20 minutes, this planet's gonna crack like an egg." The Doctor looked at him.

"No! No, it's all right!" Mr. Lux walked to them. "The doctor moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect CAL."

Just then the screen of the information terminal went blank. The Doctor shouted, "No, no, no, no!" He kept pushing buttons, but nothing worked.

"All Library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience. Shortly..." The metallic voice echoed again.

"We need to stop this!" Mr. Lux looked panicked now. "We've got to save CAL!"

"What is it?" The Doctor turned around angrily. "What's CAL?"

"We need to get to the main computer and… I'll show you!" Mr. Lux answered.

"But.. it's at the core of the planet." The Doctor told him.

"Well, then… what are we waiting for?" Mel turned around, sonicing the symbol on the floor at the center of the room. It opened up and everybody gasped, including her. "Wow! A gravity platform!"

"Oh I'll be so proud of you one day." The Doctor grinned.

"Oh, you will." Mel winked at him and the Healer chuckled.

They all stepped on the platform and it started to descend. Just as they reached the core of the planet, the computer warned them that they have 15 minutes left.

"The Data Core! 4,000 living minds, trapped inside it." The Doctor looked around.

"Yeah, well they won't be living much longer, we're running out of time." The Healer joined him when he walked to a monitor near him.

Suddenly, they could hear a girl's cry for help from the computer terminal. It was calling them over and over again.

"What's that?" Kyle asked.

"Was that… a child?" Mel looked at the Doctor.

"Computer's in sleep mode." He pushed keys. 'I can't wake it up. I'm trying." As he fiddled with the keys, the girl's cry was getting louder and louder.

"Doctor?" Mel called him, looking at a monitor. "These readings!"

"I know, you'd think it was… dreaming…" The Doctor mumbled.

"It is dreaming...of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written." Mr. Lux spoke all of a sudden.

"But computers don't dream," Kyle said.

"Help me. Please help me!" The girl's voice was coming from the terminal.

"No, but the little girls do." Mr. Lux pushed a lever to open a door, and they all run to the next room. A Node turned and it was head to them - it was wearing a Girl's face, pleading for help.

"Oh, my God!" Mel put her hand on her lips.

"It's the girl we saw in the computer earlier," Kyle gasped.

"She's not in the computer," Mr. Lux lowered his voice. "In a way, she's the computer. The main command node. This is CAL."

"CAL is a child?" The Doctor muttered. "A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I needed to know this!" He looked angry.

"Because she's family!" Mr. Lux scoffed. "CAL... Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library, and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time, any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything. He gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show."

"So… you were protecting her? All the time?" The Doctor lowered his voice.

"This is only half a life, of course. But it's forever." Mr. Lux smiled with sadness.

"And then… the shadows came…" The Doctor muttered again.

"Shadows. I have to… I have to save. Have to save…" The girl's voice echoed in the small room.

"And she saved them." The Doctor looked at the Node. "She saved everyone in the Library, folded them into her dreams and kept them safe."

"Why didn't she tell us?" Kyle asked.

"Because she's forgotten. She's got over 4,000 living minds chatting away inside her head, it must be like... being... well, me." The Doctor shrugged.

"What do we do now?" Mel looked at him.

"Autodestruct in ten minutes." The computer's voice reminded them.

"Easy!" The Doctor rushed to the control table, pulling out the cables. "We beam all the people out of the data core, the computer will reset and stop the countdown. Difficult, Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer and she can borrow my memory space!"

"Dificult!" Mel rushed to him. "It'll kill you stone dead!"

"Yeah, it's easy to criticize." The Doctor didn't even look at her.

"It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate!" Mel shouted. "Healer, tell him!"

"I'll try hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing." The Doctor rushed to the monitor near him.

"Doctor!" Mel shouted.

"I'm right and this works! Shut up. Now listen, you and Luxy-boy, back up to the main Library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Professor, can I just mention in passing as your air, shut up! Healer, help your sister!" The Doctor looked at them both.

"I hate you sometimes!" Mel scoffed and the Healer just shook his head.

"I think I know." The Doctor mumbled, kept working.

"C'mon!" Mel turned around. "Everybody with me! Kyle, you stay here with him. It's… safer in that way."

Then the group left the small control room. The Doctor worked frantically at the computer terminal.

"What about Vashta Nerada?" Kyle asked all of a sudden.

"These are their forests. I'm gonna seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content." The Doctor didn't even look at her.

"So… they're just gonna go?"

"The best offer they're gonna get."

"You're gonna make 'em an offer?"

"They'd better take it, cos right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all. You know what..." The Doctor stopped his work for a moment and looked at Kyle. "My children really liked Kyle. So am I. She was brave, even when she was crying and she never gave in. And you… just ate her." He soniced the spacesuit's visor to reveal a skeleton inside. "I'm gonna let that pass. Just as long as you let them pass."

"How long have you known?" The skeleton asked.

"I counted the shadows. You only have one now." He looked at the blinking neural replay. "She's nearly gone. Be kind."

"These are our forests. We are not kind." The skeleton voice answered.

"I'm giving you back your forests, but you're giving me back them… and Rose! You are letting them all go!" The Doctor walked back to the terminal. Shadows reached out from the skeleton towards him.

"These are our forests. They are our meat."

"Don't play with me!" The Doctor scoffed. "You've tried to kill someone I love! If I don't get her back, along with everybody else saved here, that's not a safe place to stand! I'm the Doctor and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up!"

After a short pause, the shadows withdrew. "You have one day." Then the creature in the suit collapsed, just as the Healer and Mel rushed back in the room.

"Kyle!" Mel screamed.

"I'm sorry, she's been dead in awhile now." The Doctor didn't even look at them. "I told you to go!"

"Lux can manage without us, but you can't. I'm sorry, but I have to do it!" The Healer walked to him and without a word knocked him out.

When the Doctor woke up, he saw the Healer and Mel, wrapped up in wires and doing something with their sonics. He was handcuffed to a pillar a bit further.

"Two minutes," the computer voice announced.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor shouted. "That's my job!"

"No, you just can't see the bigger picture!" The Healer scoffed.

"Why am I handcuffed? Stop it now! I'd have a chance and you-"

"You wouldn't have a chance, but maybe we are." The Healer interrupted him. "I'm timing it for the end of the countdown, there'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download."

"Please, don't!" The Doctor shouted.

"Autodestruct in one minute." The computer announced.

"Ready?" The Healer looked at his sister.

"Ready," she took his hand with a smile.

"No!" The Doctor desperately tried to reach them. "Stop it! Let me do it!"

"No!" The Healer looked at him. "If you die here, you're gonna change the future. Our future… dad." He looked at his sister. "Our mother would never be saved; my sister would never be born. This is how it has to happen? See the bigger picture, dad. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… but we have to do it!"

"I can't watch you die… not you… not…" The Doctor shook his head and his eyes went wet.

"Autodestruct in ten…" The computer voice sounded again.

"Goodbye, dad." The Healer looked at him with a smile.

"…nine, eight, seven…"

"Goodbye, daddy…" Mel smiled at him as well. "We'll meet again."

"Please…" the Doctor whispered, helplessly watching his grown up children.

"…three, two, one…"

The Healer and Mel glowed, plunging together two cables and blinding white light hid them from the Doctor's view. When he was able to see again, they were gone. He rested his forehead on the metal surface. A lonely tear rolled down his face.

"Doctor?" Rose's voice echoed near him. "Doctor?"

He looked up, just to see her running towards him. She grabbed his sonic screwdriver from the floor and pointed it to his handcuffs. In the next moment he was free again. Then he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Rose clung to him as well. She hid her face in the crook of his neck and he could feel her tears soaking through his skin.

They stood like that for a while. Then she asked him for the Healer and Mel. He simply shook his head and she started crying again. The Doctor simply wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out the room. They found Mr. Lux surrounded by people. He was laughing and smiling. They were saved. Now they could go back home.

The Doctor and Rose walked to the TARDIS. The Doctor just stopped and a small smile appeared on his lips. He snapped his fingers and indeed, the door opened. Rose wrapped her arm around his waist and gave him a light squeeze. Then she walked into the TARDIS, followed by him.

"Hello?" Suddenly the Healer's voice echoed in the ship.

"What?!" The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Just wanted to say a proper goodbye." Mel's voice echoed as well.

"I told you, we have the better chance," the Healer's voice sounded again.

"But-" Rose looked at the Doctor confused.

"We are children of the Bad Wolf and that's a great legacy," Mel chuckled over the speaker. "Anyhow, we should go now."

"Bye!" The Healer and Mel said in one voice and then everything went quiet again.

The Doctor just shook his head and looked at Rose. She was laughing. He smiled and soon his smile turned into laugh as well. He pushed few buttons and pulled down the lever while Rose went to see Pete. Soon the TARDIS left the Library on its way to save the Universe.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight: The way you are

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: The way you are**

The TARDIS got stuck in a planet called Midnight. They had to refuel there, because there wasn't any other way to go back to Earth. The Doctor decided to do a little sightseeing, while Rose stayed with Pete. She had a bad feeling about that planet and wanted to be closer to her child. The Doctor didn't share her worries though. He looked excited, because he had never been here before. It was his first time and that happened really rare. He said that this planet was made of blue sparkling diamonds. Even the waterfalls were made of sparkling diamonds. People here were nice and friendly. However, something in that place made Rose nervous.

"C'mon! What could possibly happen here?" The Doctor grinned, putting on his coat. "Look outside. Is there any danger?"

"Well," Rose opened the door of the TARDIS and peeked outside. "The only thing I can see is a SPA hotel. Well, something as a SPA hotel."

"See? There's nothing dangerous." The Doctor rubbed her back. "If there were something dangerous, the TARDIS would tell us."

"TARDIS doesn't know everything sometimes, Doctor." Rose looked at him. "I really think it's safer if we stay here."

"We're gonna be stuck in here another twelve hours," the Doctor gave her a look. "You really don't want to take a walk? You can visit that SPA center. I'm sure they have nannies there. You could have sun baths… well, something like sun baths, because this star is really bright."

"Thank you, but I want few quiet moments with my son." Rose gave him a look. "Maybe you should stay with us as well."

"I could do that but… you know we're never stuck in a place with no reason." The Doctor tilted his head. "Sure, TARDIS needs fuel, but why here? Why now? I have to check."

"Sometimes I wish you've had a day off," Rose scoffed.

"Oh, c'mon now!" The Doctor cupped her face. "I promise I'll be back shortly, okay? I'm just gonna check why we're here and I'll be back."

"I still don't like it," Rose muttered.

"I know," he leaned and gave her a kiss. "You stay with Pete, okay?"

"Fine," Rose muttered, placing her hands on his waist. "Be careful, okay?"

"You know me," the Doctor grinned.

"Exactly because I know you," Rose sighed and kissed him again. "Just be careful. Promise?"

"I promise!" The Doctor grinned and walked out from TARDIS.

Rose stayed at the door, watching him walking away. Then she sighed and walked back inside. She headed for Pete's room and smiled when she walked in there. He was awake. His eyes were already chocolate brown and his hair had grown, matching the color of his father's hair. Rose grinned and took him in her arms. Pete cooed, hiding his head in the crook of his mother's neck. Rose rubbed his back, walking out the room. She headed to the console room. Pete loved to be there. He could stare in the console for hours and the humming of the TARDIS made him relaxed.

Rose sat on the seat there, turning on the monitor. The Gallifreyan symbols started changing there. She had learned some of them. They showed nothing disturbing for now, so she leaned back on the seat already relaxed. Maybe the Doctor was right. Maybe she was worried for nothing. It happened often though and lately, her funny feelings were always right.

Pete cried and she looked down at him. Her fingers touched his baby face, wiping his tears. She couldn't stop the thought of how much he looked like his father. Rose sighed when he gave another cry. Oh yes, he was hungry. She had learned to recognize his cries. Therefore, she loosened her pink blouse and started feeding him. Her eyes closed and she let her thoughts wandering. In times like these, she missed her mother. She wanted to see her one more time, even for a while. She wanted to show her Pete and to tell her how happy she was now with the Doctor. However, Rose knew that couldn't happen. Not now and not ever. She had made her choice and she hadn't felt sorry even for a second. She wouldn't change anything in her life. The Doctor was her fate and she believed in that with her whole being.

Pete had finished feeding so Rose lifted him up and rubbed his back. When he burped, she chuckled. He was such a cute little thing. Sometimes she couldn't believe he had happened in her life. He was the second best thing that she wouldn't change in her world.

"…the ship appeared to be missing. I repeat! The ship is off the radar!" A sudden voice, coming from the monitor interrupted Rose's thoughts. She carefully put the already sleeping Pete on the seat and stared at the monitor. "We've caught signals for help! We're going! Over!" The voice echoed again. Now Rose was sure that TARDIS had caught something. Then she froze. TARDIS wouldn't just catch a random conversation. It had to do something with the Doctor.

"Oh please, no." Rose shook her head. "Don't do this to me, don't!" She muttered under her nose. Her heart beat faster but she turned around, taking Pete in her arms.

Rose walked to her kid's room and put him in his crib. Pete was sleeping soundly so she looked at him for another second and then ran out the room. The monitor in the console room was still working, but didn't show a picture. The screen was blue and the only thing Rose could hear were the conversation between the rescue team.

_"We're approaching the ship now. It looks like it'd lost its pilots cabin. I repeat - no pilot's cabin. We're inside now. The stewardess is gone. I repeat – the stewardess is gone. Ten survivors, plus one man down. He's injured. He's unconscious, but still breathing. They said he saved them all. I repeat – the people here said he saved them all. They don't know what happened."_

"Oh, damn you!" Rose cursed though tears. "You've had to do it, have you?"

_"We'll be back in the hotel in ten minutes. I repeat – ten minutes." _

At that point Rose stopped listening and grabbed her pink leather jacket. Then she rushed out the door, heading to the hotel. She had to stop them of taking him to the hospital. The Doctor had told her how dangerous that could be. So, Rose had to take him back to the TARDIS.

That turned out to be easy to say than done. She had to prove that she was his wife. Then she had to use the psychic paper to prove that she's a nurse and she could take care of him. It was bad enough to watch him lying on the improvised bed in the foyer of the hotel all pale and motionless. She had to be strong for him.

They let her take him in the TARDIS. Two men of the rescuing team carried him to there. They said it was an honor, because he had saved the people's lives in that ship.

"Ma'm?" Rose heard a woman's voice calling her and she turned around, just before she could enter the TARDIS. "Are you his wife? John Smith's wife?"

"I… yes," she looked at the young black woman. "Yes, I am."

"I just wanted to thank you." The girl smiled. "He saved us, all of us. I'm sorry we hadn't listened to him since from the beginning."

"What happened?" Rose tilted her head. "Why he was even on that ship?"

The girl shrugged. "He said he had to be there, but he didn't know why. Also, he wanted me to talk to you." The girl paused. "He said that if something happened to him, I have to find you. Find Rose, he said."

"Well, you found me." Rose tried to smile, but really she didn't feel like smiling anymore.

"He said that if he can't tell you this… that… you'd know what to do. And he also said not to do stupid things." The girl coughed. "I'm sorry, m'am."

"It's okay," Rose sighed. "I know him enough to know what he meant."

"We didn't know there's such a creature, m'am." The girl bit her lower lip. "It… made one of the women there crazy. It took her brain. It wasn't her anymore. It was that creature speaking. Then it tried to take Mr. Smith, but he didn't let it. He tried to resist, but that creature was too strong… He fought until the end, m'am. If the stewardess hadn't sacrificed herself to save him, he would be dead by now." The girl sniffed. "He tried to warn us, but we didn't listen. Why? Why we didn't listen to him?"

"Hey," Rose took a step closer and wrapped her arms around the young girl. "It's okay. He'll be okay. I'll make sure of it, I promise."

"Thank you, m'am." The girl smiled through tears when she pulled back. "Please, tell him that he's our hero? If there's anything we can do for you and him, anytime…"

"Okay," Rose nodded. "Now, I really have to-"

"Just one more thing," the girl interrupted her. "He wanted you to know that he loves you."

"I-", Rose coughed to cover the tears. "Thank you."

The girl simply nodded and walked away. Rose let out a heavy sigh and walked back into TARDIS. The humming of the console showed to her that the ship was ready to go. She pulled down the lever and pushed few buttons. Soon after that, the TARDIS dematerialized and vanished from the planet Midnight.

Rose walked to the Doctor's room. It was their room now. The TARDIS had made few changes so she could feel comfortable there as well. Rose walked to the bed and sat there, close to the Doctor. She rested her head on his chest and sighed when she heard his both hearts beating. He was going to be fine.

"I should've listened to you," she heard his weak voice.

"I wish I could see that," Rose whispered.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor's hand rested on her back and Rose snuggled in him.

"You've saved all these people," Rose muttered. "You don't have to be sorry." Her hand on his chest glowed in a soft light. "Let me help you now."

"No," he uttered. "You're gonna feel weak after that. We both know that."

"You can't exactly stop me now, can you?" Rose closed her eyes, focusing over the small amount of energy passing through her hand. "And you you're not that badly injured. I can deal with that."

"Rose," the Doctor tried to talk again.

"Shh-shh," she hushed him. "Just relax and let me help you now."

"Stubborn human," the Doctor muttered.

"Stubborn Time Lord!" Rose chuckled quietly. "Thank you," she said after awhile. "Thank you for being the way you are."

"What?" He sounded confused.

"Helping people, saving worlds." Rose looked up at him. "Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor didn't say a word. He just stroked her hair and his palm rested on a side of her face. Rose gave him a small smile. He smiled back at her and just then she realized that he was her world. Even more than that. He was her Universe and even beyond. She'd never felt sorry for loving that man. Not ever.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine: Trick or Treat

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Trick or Treat**

They've traveled around the Universe for about four more months. The Doctor needed his full recovery to face another danger in the way. And it was inevitable. The Doctor was like a magnet for the dangers. Rose had traveled with him enough to know that. However, they had fun inside the TARDIS throughout that time. He taught her few things about the telepaty field of the ship. Then she learned the rest of the gallifreyan symbols. Rose had started that back when she was living in the old Gallifrey. However, they didn't have enough time then to finish the education.

Meanwhile, the Doctor's connection to his son grew stronger. There wasn't a day passing without seeing him, holding Pete in his arms. He was standing before the monitor in the console room, looking at the monitor and showing the stars to his son. Or, when he thought it was safe, he used to open the door of the TARDIS and showed his son the Universe at its glory.

Rose loved these quiet moments. Besides, she had never seen the Doctor so at ease. His eyes were glowing from happiness and that was something she couldn't see every day. Usually, when they were at one of their journeys, the Doctor was always too pensive. Oh yes, he had fun and he enjoyed what he was doing. However, he had to think of saving another planet or defeating another enemy. Here, when he was with his son, he didn't have to think about any of it. He was able to do what he always wanted, just enjoying his travel through the Universe. Just being a proud father and a loving man.

Rose loved these moments and she cherished them. She used to go to the Doctor and their son and join their laugh or simply listen to the stories of the Doctor. His ideas of fairytale was completely different then hers. Just then, Rose was able to realize how different the Time Lords were from the humans. Their so-called fairytales were about scary creatures. There wasn't anything romantic there. The stories were actually something as a guide of how to defeat the danger. The creatures were synonyms of the different kinds of danger. However, Rose let the Doctor do that. She was sure that Pete was too small to understand. Besides when he grew up old enough, she was going to tell him the human version of these fairytales.

"A penny for your thoughts, as humans love to say." The Doctor wrapped his arms from behind her and Rose chuckled quietly. "I'm only asking, because you're staring at the monitor for like… forever?"

"I'm trying to understand something." Rose leaned back on him.

"Something… like?" The Doctor trailed off.

"How different we are," she shrugged. "I mean the humans and the Time Lords."

"You're not completely human, Rose." All the joy in his voice suddenly vanished.

"I was born human," Rose turned around to look at him. "Yes, we look alike. But your knowledge and our knowledge are beyond different. Even the simplest thing as a fairytale."

"Yes," the Doctor stepped back, putting his hands in his pockets. "I know what you mean. I've been around humans long enough to know it."

"We must look stupid and so tiny in your eyes," Rose said it with a regretful smile. "Obviously, not smart enough. We're so… imperfect."

"Actually, Rose… My mother was a human." The Doctor shrugged. "I can't remember if I told you this. Maybe there's her blood in my veins telling me to love the humans. There's something in your species that make you bigger than you can ever imagine. The bond I have with the humans is probably close to the bond I used to have with my people." He grinned. "Well, you're the living proof of that."

"I know, I know." Rose muttered, blushing.

"Although I was taken from my mother when I turned eight. They sent me to the Academy to study… well, Time Lord-y stuff." The Doctor waved with his hand. "Therefore, I don't know my mother quite too well. It doesn't mean that I don't love her though. I just… I don't know. I had to learn all these things. I had to see the Vortex with my own eyes. Even though my father was a renegade, you know." He chuckled. "They still thought there's a potential in me. And… they thought like that until the moment I stole my TARDIS."

"Okay, first of all – no one is gonna take Pete from me!" Rose scoffed. "Second of all… you stole the TARDIS? Like… seriously?"

"You don't have to worry for the first one. The Academy doesn't exist anymore, so that means I have to teach my son on my own. As for the second… yep, I've stolen her indeed." The Doctor's face was completely innocent. "What? She was unlocked and just standing there."

"Oh, was she?" Rose put her hands on her waist.

"She was indeed." The Doctor grinned. "I'm being honest! Look at my face!" He pointed at his face and Rose laughed.

"Oh Doctor, you're just an impossible man."

"Yes, I am. Now…" He pulled down the lever. "We have to do one more stop before the Earth."

"Oh… really?" Rose looked at him. "Postponing things is not in your nature."

"When my family is involved, oh yes… it is!" His face was completely serious right now.

"What about Pete then?" Rose grabbed her jacket. "He just fell asleep."

"…and that means we have few more hours until he wakes up." The Doctor put on his coat and opened the door before Rose. "There's something as a Chinese market in that planet. It's really good." He took her hand as they walked out the TARDIS. "There's also a drink I want you to try it. It's non-alcohol…" He made a face. "I honestly don't know what people find in the alcohol."

"The wine is good," Rose chuckled, looking around the busy street.

"I thought it tasted as a chewing gum… and then I've tried it." He shuddered. "I'd never make that mistake ever again!"

Rose just snuggled in him, laughing as they approached further. It was so colorful and the people in that planet looked so much like the humans that Rose could get easily confused. She almost felt like home. So, they tried the drinks just like the Doctor asked. Then they walked around the stands. He got caught up in a conversation with a native, while Rose continued her walk.

"Do you want me to see the future for you?" A nice Chinese woman asked her. "It's free today."

Rose looked at her with confusion. "Nothing is for free these days. What do you want from me?"

"You're a blond. It's free for blondes today." The woman insisted.

"Nothing is for free," Rose tilted her head. "I repeat, what do you want from me? Who are you?"

"I'm just a fortuneteller," the woman insisted and then shouted. "Now!"

Then just before Rose could react, someone hit her from behind. She fell on the ground losing consciousness. When she woke up, she was tied on a chair, before a table. The Chinese woman was sitting at the other side of the table. She was holding Rose's hands with a devious smile. Her eyes were staring at Rose.

"Who are you?" Rose scoffed. "Tell me before I can shatter you into million pieces!"

"Oh, she's bold that one." The Chinese woman looked up at someone behind Rose. "She's also strong. It might not happen, Trickster."

"Try," a deep voice answered her. "We have to use everything to defeat him!"

"Okay," the Chinese woman squeezed Rose's hands. "How about some sleep, m'am?"

"I don't feel sleepy!" Rose scoffed, trying to release her hands. "Let me go or…"

"…or what?" The Chinese woman chuckled. "You can't do anything right now."

Rose felt something sliding over her back. She tried to look over her shoulder to see what it was, but she was tied so hard that she couldn't do it. Her anger grew stronger. She stared at the Chinese woman.

"Or… I'm going to kill you!" She spat the words. "He doesn't like the killings, the Doctor. See, I on the other hand… I can do it. I'm not like him. I know when something has to be done… in that way. So, see… I have no problem." Rose felt the well-known energy building up inside of her. Her smile turned into a smirk. "Let me show you something."

"What are you doing?" The Chinese woman looked panicked all of a sudden. "You can't do that!"

"Oh, but you wanted to play that game." Rose's eyes turned golden. "Let's play it now. What do you wanted to show me?" She stared at the Chinese woman's eyes. "You wanted to show me a world without the Doctor? You wanted to make me believe there's nothing I can do to save him? Oh… this is good. You wanted to make me believe I'm in another Universe and our son was never born." The Chinese woman screamed when Rose gripped her hands. "Such sorrow and devastation. Oh, this is good… the darkness is coming? That hits close to home, really."

"Stop! Please, stop!" The Chinese woman screamed. "Trickster, please help me!"

"I'm sorry!" Rose heard the same deep voice behind her. "She's the Bad Wolf! I have to go!"

There was a bright light covering the small room and all of a sudden, Rose was free. When she looked on the floor, she saw the Chinese woman was lying there. Rose took a deep breath and the glowing in her hands stopped. She was back to her human self.

"What happened?" The Doctor stormed into the room. "Rose?" He looked at the woman on the floor. "What have you done?"

"What have I done?" She shouted. "They tried to trick me! Scratch that! They tried to kill me in order to get to you! What am I supposed to do? Just sit here and let them do it?"

"Them?" The Doctor knelt to the woman's body, checking her pulse. "She's alive and… oh, what we have here?" He saw the creature, lying on the floor next to the Chinese woman. He put it on the table and started to examine it. "That's from the Trickster brigade." He muttered. "You've had luck."

"No, I've had the Bad Wolf." Rose sat close to the Doctor. "What makes it strange is… they knew who I am! How? I thought I've had something as a protection."

"Yeah, there was a time I thought the same about myself." The Doctor gave her a look. "You're famous now, Rose. You're one of a kind. Now, what did they say? What they wanted you to see?"

"Basically, a world without you." Rose tried to calm down. "They wanted me to see a world without you. Also, a world without stars."

"What?" The Doctor lowered his voice all of a sudden. "Come again?"

"A world without stars," Rose repeated. "The sky was dark and everything was… gone."

"But-" The Doctor jumped on his feet all of a sudden. "That can't be!" He stormed out the room and Rose followed him. "It can't be!"

"Wow," Rose simply gasped. "I didn't know I can do it."

They looked around and all they could see were the Bad Wolf signs, written all over the place. She shuddered. That sign meant only one thing.

"We're going back to Earth!" He grabbed her hand. "If you were able to do all this to warn yourself… and me… that could mean only one thing. The whole Universe is in danger, Rose!"

They just looked at each other and ran back to TARDIS. Next stop – the Earth.


	40. Chapter Forty: A dream came true

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: A dream came true**

The TARDIS materialized on the corner of a perfectly normal suburban street. The Doctor rushed out through its door with a look of panic on his face. Rose followed him. They took in their surroundings.

"Everything looks… normal." The Doctor looked at Rose.

A milk-cart trundled down the road and stopped a short distance away. The Doctor and Rose kept looking around for something not so ordinary.

"Nothing's wrong," Rose said. "It's all fine!"

"Excuse me!" The Doctor called to the milkman. "What day is it?"

"Saturday," the milkman answered him with confused expression on his face.

"Saturday! Good!" The Doctor nodded and looked at Rose again. "Good, I like Saturdays."

"So… I've just… sent that sign there for nothing?" Rose frowned.

"Who said it was you?" The Doctor gave her a look and hurried back to TARDIS.

"What?" Rose followed him.

The moment they went inside, there was a tremor in the Earth that shook first the milk bottles and then they smashed altogether. Tiles slipped from the roofs of houses and the sky went dark. However, the Doctor and Rose weren't able to see that. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor kept pushing buttons frantically and looking at the monitor. Rose kept her confused expression on her face.

"I've said," the Doctor finally looked at Rose. "Who said it was you?"

"What do you mean?" Rose still couldn't get it.

"Do you forget who we met recently?"

"Ah," Rose frowned, but then shrugged. "We're still not sure though."

"Well, do you remember doing that?"

"No, but it doesn't work that way." She tilted her head. "I thought you knew…"

"Well…" The Doctor trailed off and then all of a sudden the TARDIS gave an almighty crash and shuddered. That sent the Doctor and Rose on the floor.

"What was that?" Rose shouted when she could move again.

"It came from outside!" The Doctor got off the floor and ran to the door. When he opened it, he saw nothing else but space, lumps of rock floating lazily around them. The Doctor regarded the view with some shock. Rose joined him.

"We're in space… how did that happen?" She muttered. "Did you do… something?"

The Doctor ran back to the console to look at the monitor. What he saw only puzzled him further.

"We haven't moved. We're fixed." He took a moment to look at Rose. "It can't have… no." He ran back to the door, staring out, utterly disconcerted. "The TARDIS is still in the same place, but the Earth is gone. The entire planet… it's gone!"

"But… if the Earth's been moved… they've lost the sun." Rose spoke slowly. "What about all the people, Doctor? What happened to them?"

"I don't know…" The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "I just don't know, Rose. I'm sorry. I don't know."

"So… this is it?" Rose shook her head in panic. "My dream is coming true. The darkness is coming!"

"There's no readings, nothing." The Doctor lowered his voice. He looked helpless. "Not a trace. Not even a whisper. Oh, that's… fearsome technology."

"What are we going to do now?" Rose's voice trembled.

"We're gonna need some help." The Doctor was staring blankly in front of him.

"From where?"

"Rose… I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation. Hold tight!" He pulled a lever and the rota began to rise and fall.

The TARDIS shook violently. Rose and the Doctor were holding onto the console for support. He was trying to operate the console with one hand.

"What's the Shadow Proclamation anyway?" Rose shouted. "I've heard you mention their name once or twice. What is it?"

"Posh name for 'police'. Outer space police. Here we go!" The Doctor shouted as well when the TARDIS gave a lurch, which sent the Doctor flat on his back across the console.

Everything stopped when the TARDIS materialized near a set of stairs in a long white room. The Doctor emerged cautiously. He and Rose were greeted by a group of armed Judoon, who immediately pointed their guns at them. They rose their hands in surrender.

"Sco po tro no flow jo ko fo to to." The rhino looking Judoon said.

"Sco po tro no flow jo ko fo to to," the Doctor answered. Rose looked sideways at him with completely confused face. She had never heard such language before. Then the Doctor continued. "Bo-ko-do-zo-go-bo-fo-po-jo!" That seemed to work, because the Judoon lowered their guns. The Doctor put his hands down. "Ma ho."

The Judoon escorted the Doctor and Rose to another room to meet the Shadow Architect. Her red eyes stared at them with amusement.

"Time Lords are the stuff of legend. They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You cannot possibly exist," she exclaimed.

"Yeah," the Doctor trailed off. "Let's go to the point. I've got a missing planet."

"Then, you're not as wise as the stories would say. The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage, Doctor - twenty-four worlds have been taken from the sky." Shadow Architect informed him.

"How many?" The Doctor frowned. "Which ones? Show me!" He ran to the computer, putting his glasses on.

The Shadow Architect showed him. "The locations range far and wide. They all disappeared at the exact same moment, leaving no trace."

The Doctor watched their names flashed onto the screen with his brow furrowed. "Callufrax Minor, Jahoo, Shallacatop, Woman Wept, Clom - Clom's gone?! Who'd want Clom?"

"All different sizes. Some populated, some not, but all unconnected." The Shadow Architect said.

"What about Pyrovilia" Rose said all of a sudden. "Doctor, remember what you told me? While I was… well, not travelling with you? You said that, when you and Donna visited Pompeii… they told you that Pyrovilia was missing."

"Who's the female?" The Shadow Architect looked at Rose.

"Rose Tyler." Rose scoffed, didn't like her tone. "Born human."

"The Bad Wolf?" The Shadow Architect looked impressed. "You're existing? I thought you're stuff of legend as well."

"Well," the Doctor smiled. "She does. Now… I think her question make sense."

"Pyrovilia is cold case. Not relevant." The Judoon answered.

"What do you mean 'cold case'?" Rose frowned.

"The planet Pyrovilia cannot be part of this, it disappeared over two-thousand years ago." The Shadow Architect answered her.

"Yes, yes. Hang on. But there's the Adipose breeding planet too." Rose looked at the Doctor. "Doctor, you told me that too, remember? But... that must've been a long time ago."

"Right!" The Doctor said all of a sudden. "Rose Tyler, I love you!" He grinned at her and she couldn't help, but blushed. "The planets have been taken out of time as well as space." He tampered with the computer. "Let's put all this into 3D." The holograms of missing planets appeared throughout the room. "Now, if we add Pyrovilia…" He added Pyrovilia and it soon appeared among the other planets. "Then… Adipose 3…" He pressed a button and Adipose 3 appeared. The Doctor mused. "There's something missing. Where else, where else, where else, lost, lost, lost…? Oh! The Lost Moon of Poosh!" The Doctor added the Lost Moon of Poosh and then he walked amongst the planets which rearranged themselves.

"What did you do?" The Shadow Architect exclaimed.

"Nothing," the Doctor looked around, with his hands shoved in his pockets. "The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern. Oh... look at that. Twenty-seven planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous!"

"Doctor?" Rose walked to him, touching his arm. "What does that mean?"

"All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a power house. But what for?" The Doctor answered her with pensive expression on his face.

"Who could design such thing?" The Shadow Architect asked him.

"Someone tried to move the Earth once before," the Doctor rubbed his chin. "A long time ago…" He trailed off. "Can't be…" Then he went back to the computer.

The Shadow Architect joined him by the computer, clearly at a loss for now. Rose went to sit on the stairs. Then she thought of her home planet and wiped a tear away. Then she stared straight ahead for a long moment, pale faced and wondering what had happened to the Earth. She flinched as an albino servant held a cup and saucer out to her.

"You need sustenance. Take the water, it purifies." The albino told her.

"Thanks," Rose uttered.

"You've changed," the albino woman stared at her. "Not a human anymore. Not pure human. What happened?" She tilted her head, as if she was in some sort of a trance. "The Bad Wolf, the Bad Wolf is coming and can change everything."

"What?" Rose looked at her with confusion.

"You're something new," the albino servant stared at her.

"Yes, I am… I guess," Rose uttered.

"I'm so sorry," the albino continued.

"Yeah, my whole planet is gone," Rose sighed.

"I mean, I'm so sorry of what is yet to come," the albino servant looked at her apologetically. "The darkness is coming and you should be prepared." Then she just turned around and left Rose staring at the empty space.

"Rose," the Doctor called her, "come on, think. Earth. There must've been some sort of warning. Was there anything happening back in your day, like... electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky?"

"How should I know?" Rose scoffed. "I was travelling with you all the time. I haven't been on the Earth since… I don't know since when actually!"

"Blimey!" The Doctor frowned. "Then… tell me about your dream? Something weird, other than the darkness I mean? Something that could help us now?"

"No," Rose bit her lower lip. "Nothing weird, but… wait!" She looked at the Doctor. "The very last time I was talking to my mum… she told me that there was something weird happening with the bees! She told me that they started to disappear. But… oh well! That was too long ago."

"The bees disappearing," the Doctor looked amused. "The bees disappearing!" Then something snapped in him. "Wait a second!" He stared back at the computer.

"How's that important?" The Shadow Architect stared at him.

"On Earth, we have these insects. Some people said it was pollution or mobile phone signals." Rose joined them and put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Or… they were going back home," he muttered.

"Wait! Are they aliens?" Rose stared at him.

"Well, not all of them." The Doctor shrugged. "But… some of them are and they were back to their home planet Melissa Majoria. But, if the migrant bees felt something, some sort of danger, and escaped... Tandocca!"

"The Tandocca Scale," the Shadow Architect nodded with understanding.

The Doctor started jabbering at top speed. "The Tandocca Scale is a series of wavelengths used as carrier signals by migrant bees. Infinitely small, no wonder we didn't see it. It's like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara. But look!" He pointed at the screen excitedly. "There it is! The Tandocca trail." On the screen they saw a trail of blue light. "The transmat that moved that planets was using the same wavelength! We can follow the path!"

Rose turned around and rushed to TARDIS. "And find the Earth!" She shouted over her shoulder. "Let's do it! Now!"

"On my way!" The Doctor followed her and they both rushed inside the TARDIS. He ran to the console's monitor. "We're a bit late. The signal's scattered, but it's a start!" He ran back to the door, poking his head out to the waiting Shadow Architect and Judoon. "I've got a blip! It's just a blip, but it's definitely a blip!"

"Then according to the strictures of the Shadow Proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology." The Shadow Architect informed him.

"What for?" The Doctor frowned.

"The planets were stolen with hostile intent. We are declaring war, Doctor! Right across the universe! And you will lead us into battle!" The Shadow Architect answered him.

"Right. Yes." The Doctor nodded, seemingly accepting the idea. "Course I will. Just go and… get you a key." He slid back into the TARDIS and of course, had absolutely no intention of coming back out. He flung his coat over one of the supports and joined Rose at the console. Then he threw her a cheeky, wild smile as he pulled a lever.

The ship rose and falls inside the Vortex. The Doctor and Rose held on to the console for support until the TARDIS stopped moving.

"It's stopped…" The Doctor muttered.

"So fast?" Rose looked confused. "Wait! I'm going to see Pete!" She rushed to Pete's room to find him awake and looking around. She took him into her arms and went back to the Doctor. He was staring at the monitor with confused expression on his face.

"The Medusa Cascade," he muttered. "I came here when I was just a kid. Ninety years old. It was the center of a rift in time and space."

Pete gave a small cry and Rose rubbed his back. "So… where are the twenty-seven planets?"

"Nowhere," the Doctor answered quietly. "The Tandocca Trail stops dead." He rested his head back against a support. "End of the line."

"Doctor?" Rose walked closer to him, staring at his face. She swallowed nervously and Pete reached for his father. "What are we going to do now?" She asked him quietly when he took his son in his arms. "Doctor?" Rose asked again when he didn't answer her. Instead, he hugged Pete tightly, rubbing his small back. His face was blank. "Don't do this!" She shook her head with disbelief. "Don't give up! Not now! Doctor!"

But he still said nothing. Just holding his son and staring at the monitor with a blank face. Rose had never seen him like this. His wordlessness, his uncharacteristic hopelessness, scared her more than anything. Just then she heard a sound of a TARDIS appearing and she turned around to see a similar blue box appearing near the door. Rose gasped. Maybe not everything was lost after all.


	41. Chapter Forty-One: Revealing the enemy

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: Revealing the enemy**

When the door of the second TARDIS snapped open, the Doctor snapped out of his state of defeat. He looked first at his son in his arms. Then he looked at Rose and she took Pete from him as if she had read his mind. Just then, he looked at the second TARDIS appearing there. The Healer and Mel walked out from their TARDIS and looked around. Then the door opened again and Captain Jack appeared, holding a big gun in his hands.

"I should've known," he mumbled.

"You should've said thank you!" Mel snapped just when the door opened again and Donna walked out from the Healer's TARDIS.

"Oi, he wouldn't tell you such thing!" She rolled her eyes. "He's a Captain."

"Excuse me!" The Doctor shouted while Rose looked at the group with curiosity. "Can someone tell me what are you doing here? In my TARDIS?"

"The safest place to land," the Healer grinned. "I couldn't miss that opportunity!"

"And where's your TARDIS?" The Doctor looked at Mel. "I thought you have one too?"

"I do, but it got stuck back on the Earth," Mel walked to them. "The Daleks are blocking my signal."

"The Daleks?" Rose whispered. "Did she just say… the Daleks?"

Mel nodded. "Yep. I've tried to warn people back there, but it was too late. The invasion was on and besides… where are we?" She rushed to the monitor. "No, no, no, no… wrong coordinates!"

"What?" The Doctor scoffed.

"He might feel better in his room," Mel looked at Rose and nodded at the baby. "The things are gonna get messy pretty soon, mum."

"But-" Rose sighed and then turned around. "Fine!" She walked to Pete's room and put him in his crib. He slept peacefully. Then she went back to the others in the console room. "Now, what's going on? And… what's with the Daleks?"

"They're trying something… but we're not sure what exactly." Mel looked at her brother and then at Jack. "Torchwood detected something the last few days, but again… it was too late for reaction and we didn't know what to do."

"Wait!" The Doctor put up his hands. "What about the missing planets?"

Mel grinned. "What have I told you about the things getting messy?"

"Hold on tight!" The Healer sighed with annoyance. "She's gonna do her little trick... again!"

"Hey!"

"Remind me who's TARDIS is back on the Earth?" The Healer hissed.

"Oh, they're so cute," Donna chuckled.

"What? No!" Mel stared at her. "I'm not—whatever!" She pulled a lever, causing a shudder that sent all on the floor. "I told you to hold on tightly!" She grinned when the sparks started flying from the console.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor shouted.

"Following the signal from the Earth! Don't worry!" Mel shouted with another grin. "You taught me how to fly that thing."

"Spoilers," the Doctor yelled. "And now I am worried!"

The whole console had gone up in flames. The TARDIS shook violently while the people there were trying to stay on their feet. Jack, the Doctor, the Healer and Rose were trying to help Mel while she was trying not to lose the signal, coming from the Earth.

"We're travelling through time! One second in the future!" The Doctor stared at the monitor, pressing a button. "The signal is getting stronger!"

"Oh, I bet it is!" Mel chuckled while the TARDIS shook one more time. "It's coming from my TARDIS."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor grinned.

The TARDIS hurtled towards the now visible Earth through the transmission. The other 26 planets rapidly appear around it, one by one. The fire inside of the ship had died down and the TARDIS had stopped shaking. The Doctor, Rose, the Healer, Mel, Donna and Jack were staring at the monitor.

"Blimey!" Rose exclaimed.

"You're really good, Melody Tyler!" Jack grinned at Mel.

"Stop it!" The Doctor hissed.

"I'm just saying she's good!" Jack shrugged.

"For you that's flirting!" The Doctor scoffed. "And don't forget she's my daughter!"

"Oh, don't worry, dad." Mel crossed her arms on her chest. "He's out of my league."

"Excuse me?" Jack pouted.

"Can we focus over the main problem here?" Donna took their attention. "27 planets! Kidnapped! Daleks?"

"What she said," the Healer coughed to cover his laugh. "No, we have to focus over the main problem."

"The twenty-seven planets," Rose said after a while, still staring at the monitor. "There's the Earth too, but why couldn't we see it before?"

"The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Perfect hiding place, tiny little pocket of time. But we found them!" The Doctor looked at her. Then a whirring sound took his attention. "Oh, oh… what's that? Hold on, hold on…" He turned a knob and peered into the monitor. "Some sort of… subwave network." When the image cleared, he saw Martha Jones at the other side of the screen, wearing UNIT uniform. "Look at this! Hello, Marta Jones!" The Doctor grinned and Rose made a face. "Oh and Sarah Jane… and a boy?" He tilted his head.

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed. "Finally! We thought… never mind! UNIT asked me to find you! The Daleks are ordered by someone called Dalek Caan? Do you know that name? But it's not only him… there must be more."

"What?" Jack peered over the Doctor's shoulder. "Oh, she's UNIT now?"

"Do you know her?" Rose looked at him.

"She helped Torchwood once or twice." Jack shrugged.

"Doctor, that's my boy!" Sarah Jane grinned proudly. "We could help."

Just then the screen turned to white noise.

"Ah…" the Doctor hit the monitor.

"We've lost them!" Donne muttered. "Just great!"

The Doctor turned a knob. "No, no, no, no, no! There's another signal coming through, there's someone else out there." He bashed the top of the monitor. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Your voice is different, and yet, its arrogance is unchanged." A well-known voice answered him and the Doctor froze.

"Davros…" The Doctor uttered, feeling Rose's hand grabbing his one. She felt that he needed her support.

"Welcome…" Davros emerged on the screen, "to my new Empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, Lord and Creator of the Dalek Race." The Doctor kept silence and Davros chuckled. "Have you nothing to say?"

"Doctor, it's all right," Rose whispered to him. "We're in the TARDIS! We're safe."

"But… you were destroyed," finally the Doctor broke his silence. "In the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysiem. I saw your command ship flying into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you..."

"Oh, but it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself." Davros spoke with obvious pleasure. He was enjoying his moment. "Emergency temporal shift took him back into the Time War itself."

"But that's impossible!" The Doctor shouted angrily. "The entire War is time-locked."

"And yet, he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine - a single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?" Davros answered him with a devious smirk on his scary face.

"And you made a new race of Daleks," the Doctor lowered his voice.

"I gave myself to them. Quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body." Davros pilled his leather suit open to reveal his rotten emaciated form. His ribs and heart were visible. "New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?"

"After all this time," the Doctor spoke slowly, "everything we saw, everything we lost… I have only one thing to say to you. BYE!" He shouted the last word and pulled down the lever, cutting Davros off. The TARDIS hurtled towards the Earth.

"So this is it?" Rose was holding another lever. "We just… ran away?"

"He never gonna leave us alone!" Jack shouted from the other side of the console.

"Who's he?" Donna yelled.

"Shut up!" The Healer yelled while the TARDIS was shaking. "Can everybody just shut up for a moment?" The all looked at him with surprise. "Thanks! Now, let him think!" The Doctor gave him a look and the Healer rolled his eyes. "You're welcome!"

The TARDIS materialized outside a church. The road was full of abandoned cars parked haphazardly, overturned pushchairs and bicycles, scattered rubbish and unnatural silence. They all saw this picture when they walked out the TARDIS. The only sound they could hear was a dog barking in the distance.

"It's like a ghost town," Donna looked around in shock. "Oh no!" She put her hands on her face. "What happened with my family?"

Jack looked at his time traveling device on his left wrist. "Torchwood is safe for now. Gwen and Ianto are there. That's good," he mumbled.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. But what for?" The Doctor mumbled and turned to Rose. "When they tried to force you into the parallel world… what did you see there, Rose? What did they show you?"

"Just… the darkness," Rose shrugged. "They showed me a world without you."

"There must be something else," he ran his fingers though his hair. "I'm missing something! What?"

"Dad!" Mel shouted all of a sudden.

"Not now, Mel!" The Doctor didn't pay any attention to her.

"But… I can hear noises." She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them they were gold. "They're still here! We're not alone!"

Just when she said the last word, they saw a Dalek approaching. However, it was too late. He pointed his weapons at the Doctor and shouted, "Exterminate!"

"No!" Rose's scream mixed with the sound of the fire. Jack pointed his gun at the Dalek and shot him, but it was too late. The Doctor was lying on the ground. Rose fell on her knees. "This isn't happening! It's not happening!"

"Rose!" Jack rushed to her. "We have to get him back to the TARDIS."

"No," Rose gasps in horror. "He can't do this! Can't!"

"Rose…," the Doctor coughed. "We have to go back."

"C'mon!" The Healer and Jack helped him to the TARDIS, while Mel and Donna supported Rose on her way back there.

They carefully put him on the floor of the TARDIS. He twitched and moaned in pain. Rose watched him helplessly, cradling him, tears spilling through her eyes.

"What's gonna happen now?" Donna asked quietly.

"He has to regenerate," Mel answered her. "But this can't happen."

"It's impossible to happen," the Healer corrected her with look of disbelief on his face. "Everything changed! But why? He was not supposed to do it!"

"I guess… now it's time to check… your… DNA theory…" The Doctor tried to smile through his pain. His eyes were focused on Rose.

"I can't watch you like this!" She stared at him. "Let me help you!"

"No!" He scoffed. "I'm not letting you waste another ten years!"

"But-" she muttered.

"No!" The Doctor shouted and pushed her away.

Rose got up on her feet, holding onto the console. She refused to walk away from him while he was in that state. Everybody else just stood at the other side of the console, staring at the Doctor just as he began to regenerate. Rose could see his face while his body started to glow. Orange energy was exploding from the Doctor's skin. Suddenly, he directed this energy at his hand in a jar underneath the TARDIS console - it bubbled and glowed, the energy flowing into it. The Doctor stopped regenerating and stumbled backwards, breathless - the same man. A small smile appeared on Rose's face. He had found a way, again. The Healer and Mel grinned when they saw the same man standing before them. Donna was watching with pure horror, while Jack was grinning like a fool.

"Now then… where were we?" The Doctor shook his head and then looked at Rose. "I guess the DNA theory has to wait the next time." He winked at her and darted back to the console. Then he knelt before his hand in a jar, which still bubbled and glowed, and blew gently onto the jar. The bubbling and glowing stopped and the Doctor smiled in delight. Then he stood up and looked at Rose. "You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but as soon as that was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to, why would I?" He fixed his tie with a grin. "Look at me! So… I did this! What do you think?" Rose walked to him and slapped his face. "Oi! What was that for?" He held his cheek.

"For putting me through all this!" She scoffed and then grabbed the hems of his jacket, pulling him closer. "And this…" Her face was close to his. "This is for staying who you are." She kissed him fully, not holding anything back.

"Now… that's something new," Jack coughed to mask his laugh.

"Nothing's new," the Healer looked rather bored.

"Yup, nothing's changed," Mel looked at him.

"Ahem?" Donna coughed. "I'm really, really happy for you!" The Doctor and Rose looked at her when they were finally able to breathe. "But what now?"

"Well," the Doctor started, but just then the power in the TARDIS cut off. After a great crash, the ship tilted dangerously to one side. "They've got us!" The Doctor mumbled to Rose, but everybody stared at him.


	42. Chapter Forty-Two: Play the game

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: Play the game**

The TARDIS had lifted skywards by a circle of blue light, up and away in the direction of the Dalek ship. The Doctor's ship glided inexorably towards the Daleks' one. Inside the TARDIS, Jack looked at the monitor.

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets," he said. "They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination."

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "Rose!" He stared at her. "You've seen something in that imaginary world, that world's running ahead of this universe - you've seen the future, what was it?"

"I told you," Rose shrugged. "It's only the darkness."

"The stars were going out?" Mel asked quietly as if she already knew the answer of that question.

"One by one," Rose nodded. "It was… horrible." She shuddered.

"So, that was you felt?" The Healer took a step closer to his sister. "It's why you've said we're needed here?"

"Yes," Mel nodded and looked at Donna. "It's why she's needed here."

"But why?" Donna looked puzzled. "I've travelled with the Doctor only for a while."

"The Daleks know that," Mel looked at her. "If they had found you, they would've killed your whole family. We were about to take Martha as well. But she works with UNIT now."

"But why they would kill my family?" Donna asked again.

"Because they hate him," the Healer answered quietly.

"I thought they were stripped out of emotions." Rose looked at the Healer.

"They fear him, because… he's the only one that can beat them." Mel answered her. "They know his name and they know yours now. They know everything that the Doctor had touched in his life." She chuckled bitterly. "They evolved, thinking of ways to destroy him. Every single action they've done and… will, they're doing it to destroy the Doctor."

"But… there's one thing they don't know." The Healer grinned.

"What?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"They don't know about us," Mel answered. "They don't know that we're here."

"But, they must've found your TARDIS back on the Earth?" Rose frowned.

"Wrong," Mel grinned. "I've masked it, so… they thought they've destroyed… something else."

"Clever," the Doctor muttered.

"Thanks!" Mel grinned.

"It's also the reason why I've landed my TARDIS inside yours," the Healer added. "They can't find it here."

The computer bleeped and the TARDIS stopped moving all of a sudden. The Doctor looked at the monitor and sighed. "The Dalek Crucible. All aboard…"

Then they all heard a Dalek's voice. "Doctor! You will step forth or die!"

"We'll have to go out. 'Cos if we don't, they'll get in." The Doctor looked at the door.

"You told me nothing could get through these doors," Rose frowned.

"You've got extrapolator shielding," Jack stepped closer.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad." The Doctor looked at Rose and Jack. "But this is a fully fledged Dalek Empire... at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door... is just wood."

"What about your teleport?" Rose asked Jack.

"It went down with the power-loss," Jack shook his head.

"Right then. All of us together… yeah." The Doctor looked at the Healer and Mel. "Except you two. You have to stay here and try to think of something… genius."

"Ha-ha, thanks!" The Healer made face.

"I'm being serious!" The Doctor frowned.

"Well, of course you are," Mel grinned. "We'll do our best!"

"Doctor?" Rose took his hand. "What about… you know who?" She looked at the direction of Pete's room.

"He'll be safe here," the Doctor squeezed her hand. "With them," he nodded at the Healer and Mel.

"Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters." The same Dalek voice echoed outside TARDIS.

"Daleks," Rose laughed nervously.

"Oh, God!" Jack laughed as well.

"Blimey!" The Doctor turned to the door, holding Rose's hand. Soon Jack and Donna followed him out of the TARDIS.

"Daleks reign supreme! All hail the Daleks!" The Supreme Dalek shouted. "Daleks reign supreme! All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme! All hail the Daleks! Behold, Doctor. Behold the might of the true Dalek Race."

The Doctor exhaled, watching at the millions of Daleks floating around. Then he looked back at TARDIS. He hoped that the Healer and Mel would think of something. Just then he heard the supreme Dalek shouting again.

"The TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed."

"No!" Rose yelled and helplessly stared at the TARDIS falling through a trapdoor that opened underneath it. The Doctor held her tightly. "No! Let me go! I have to-"

"You can't do anything!" He wrapped his arms around her. "Rose? Listen to me!"

"No!" She shouted once again, thinking of her little son trapped there along with his grown up version and his sister. "This is not how it supposed to end!" Her shouting turned into sobbing and she slid down on the floor. The Doctor didn't let go of her.

"What have you done?" The Doctor turned his angry face to the Supreme Dalek. "Where is it going?"

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core." The Supreme Dalek answered him.

"But you can't!" The Doctor yelled. "You've taken the defenses down." He swallowed hard. "It'll be torn apart!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Rose's eyes started glowing.

"Rose, don't!" The Doctor shouted. "There are people in this ship! Innocent people!"

"No," she shook her head. "I can do it, just-"

"Stop it now!" The Doctor shouted.

"We have to do something!" She glared at him, but her eyes were with her normal color now.

A holographic screen appeared above them - they turned to look at it. The Doctor approached it with dread as he saw the TARDIS bobbing in the energy.

"The last child of Gallifrey is powerless," the Supreme Dalek said.

The Doctor watched in horror, powerless indeed. He watched the screen through gritted teeth, breathing heavily, trembling. Rose was on her feet now, holding his hand. Her face was wet from the tears. For the first time since long ago, she felt completely powerless to stop anything.

"You are connected to the TARDIS. Now feel it die." The voice of the Supreme Dalek echoed again. "Total TARDIS destruction in ten rels. Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" The TARDIS suddenly faded away. "The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now, tell me, Doctor... what do you feel?" The Doctor didn't answer. He watched the screen with a dark expression clouding his face. "Anger? Sorrow? Despair?" Continued the Supreme Dalek.

"Yeah," he whispered.

Rose looked at him with all the concern of one of the few people who knew what the TARDIS meant to him. "I'm gonna kill them," she whispered to the Doctor. "I don't care what's gonna happen to me. Everything precious we've had burned along with the TARDIS. I don't care anymore, Doctor."

"There are people on this ship, Rose." The Doctor lowered his voice so only Rose could hear him. "Let them go and then… you can do whatever you want." He looked at Rose and she gave him a slight nod.

"Then, if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you." The voice of the Supreme Dalek echoed again.

"Yeah? Feel this!" Jack shouted. He turned and shot the Supreme Dalek. The bullets bounced off him ineffectually.

"Exterminate!" The Supreme Dalek shouted. He sent a death-ray Jack's way and he screamed in pain and fell to the floor, apparently dead.

Donna screamed, falling to her knees close to Jack. "Jack! Oh, my God. No, no…"

The Doctor let go of Rose's hand and went to Donna. He helped her to get on her feet. "Come here, Donna. Leave him," he whispered.

"But… he's dead. They killed him!" Donna had shocked expression on her face.

"I know. I'm sorry." The Doctor looked at Rose, who still stood at her place. She hadn't moved since the moment they've watched how TARDIS disappeared. "Rose?" He called her quietly and she nodded.

"Escort them to the Vault," the Supreme Dalek ordered. "They are the playthings of Davros, now."

Rose walked to the Doctor and he wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder as a Dalek led them out from the room. The Doctor glanced back at Jack, who winked at him.

They got separated from the moment they entered the Vault. Davros ordered to the other Daleks to activate the holding cells. The holding cells appeared like spotlights over the Doctor, Rose and Donna.

"Excellenet!" Davros said with visible delight and rolled towards the Doctor. "Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained."

"Still scared of me, then?" The Doctor furrowed his brow. He touched the edge of the holding cell with the palm of his hand, obviously, he couldn't get through and it rippled with blue light. Rose tried the same.

"It's time we talked, Doctor, after so very long-" Davros started, but the Doctor interrupted him.

"No, no, no, no, no. We're not doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here, right now, 'cos the Supreme Dalek said 'vault', yeah?" He turned, taking in his surroundings. "As in, dungeon. Cellar. Prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement, like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?"

Davros interrupted him. "We have… an agreement."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!" The Doctor laughed mockingly.

Davros moved away from him, to Rose. "Ah, the Bad Wolf! I was waiting for you. The human companion that the Doctor turned into… this. Tell me, how does it feel?"

"Leave her alone!" The Doctor snapped angrily.

"She's mine. To do as I please," Davros stared at her.

"Then why I'm still alive?" Rose asked with a cold voice. "If you know about me, then you must know what I can do. I can make your ship vanish with just a blink of my eye. I have to say, I'm tempted to do that. Now."

"And to lose your precious Doctor?" Davros chuckled. "I don't think so, besides… You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophesies of Dalek Caan." He pressed a button on his control panel, throwing light onto Dalek Caan on his platform.

"So cold and dark. Fire is coming... the endless flames..." Dalek Caan sing-songed.

"What's that thing?" Rose turned to the Doctor.

"We've met him before. The last of the Cult of Skaro. The one that flew into the Time War, unprotected." The Doctor reminded her and Rose nodded.

"Caan did more than that. He saw Time. Its infinite complexity and majesty raging through his mind. And... he saw you. Both of you." Davros looked at the Doctor and Rose. "And you." He looked at Donna. "You are here to witness all this."

"This I have foreseen in the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here, as witness, at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time!" Dalek Caan giggled. "And one of them will die...!"

"Was it you, Caan?" The Doctor shouted. "Did you kill… TARDIS?" He glanced at Rose before he could pronounce TARDIS. She simply shook her head and he understood the message. They didn't have to know that Pete, the Healer and Mel were there. However, the Doctor was angry right now and it was obvious.

"Oh, that's it! The end, the fire, the rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is. Why so shy? Show your companions... show them your true self." Davros chuckled with delight. The Doctor didn't answer him, but Davros continued. "Dalek Caan has promised me that, too."

"I have seen it. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed." Dalek Caan giggled. "A secret should see the light."

"What does that mean?" The Doctor snapped.

"We will discover it together... our final journey. Because the ending approaches. The testing begins." Davros said with a devious smile on his wrinkled alien face.

"Testing of what?" The Doctor asked, frowning.

"The Reality bomb," Davros answered him, turning away from him.

"Testing calibration of Reality Bomb. Firing in ten rels - nine, eight, seven..." The voice of the Supreme Dalek echoed again.

"Behold… the apotheosis of my genious," Davros used his control panel to activate a holographic screen displaying the testing chamber.

"...two, one, zero." The Supreme Dalek finished with the counting. "Activate planetary alignment field!"

The Doctor watched the screen and saw how each of the planets was bathed in a white glow. "But that's Z-Neutrino Energy. Flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single stream. No." He turned to Davros in panic. "Davros. Davros, you can't! You CAN'T! NO!"

The picture of the screen changed and now it showed the prisoners, still with their hands behind their heads, watch as the Reality Bomb above them brightened. The light intensity of the Reality Bomb increased. The Doctor, Rose and Donna watched in revulsion as the prisoners were dissolved into atoms from head to toe.

"What happened, Doctor? What did it do?" Donna looked at the Doctor. However, he couldn't answer her. He merely stared at the screen in shock.

"Doctor!" Rose's voice echoed in the room and he finally looked at her. "Answer her, please?"

"Electrical energy, Miss Tyler." Davros answered her instead.

"It's Mrs, you damn creature!" Rose snapped angrily.

"Oh, that's interesting," Davros chuckled deviously. "Now, every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out - structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter."

"This is why the stars were going out in my dream!" She hissed again. "I saw what could happen! I saw it!"

"The twenty-seven planets... they become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength..." The Doctor finally answered them.

"Across the entire universe. Never stopping. Never faltering. Never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust. And the dust will become atoms and the atoms will become... nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation." Davros' voice took on an almost hysterical quality. "This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!"

Rose gritted her teeth. She looked at the Doctor just waiting for his signal. They had to do something to stop all this. It was all up to them now.


	43. Chapter 43: Fulfilling the legacy

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: Fulfilling the legacy**

"Prepare for universal detonation! The fleet will gather at the Crucible!" The Supreme Dalek shouted and the Daleks filed in. "All Daleks will return to shelter from the cataclysm! We will become the only life-forms in existence!"

The Doctor looked at Rose and shook his head slightly. She had to wait. Rose frowned. She wanted to do something already. However, just then something happened.

"Incoming transmission. Origin: planet Earth." A Dalek announced.

"Display!" The Supreme Dalek shouted.

The holographic screen appeared. Martha was sitting in a small room and holding a small black box. "This is Martha Jones representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce on behalf of the Human Race. Can you hear me?"

"Send transmission to the Vault. Continue to monitor." The Supreme Dalek ordered and the holographic screen appeared in the Vault.

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat: can you hear me?" She repeated the message.

"Put me through!" The Doctor frowned, looking at Davros.

"It begins as Dalek Caan foretold." Davros chuckled.

"The Children of Time will gather... and one of them will die!" Dalek Caan giggled crazily.

"I'm getting tired of this!" Rose scoffed and looked at Davros. "Put him through already!"

"Doctor? I'm sorry. I had to." Martha spoke to the Doctor.

"Oh! But the Doctor is powerless - my prisoner. State your intent." Davros said with delight.

"I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone, or I'll use it." She showed the Osterhagen Key to them.

"Osterhagen what?" The Doctor frowned. "What's an Osterhagen Key?"

"There's a chain of twenty-five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart." Martha explained to them.

"What? Who invented that?! Well - someone called Osterhagen, I suppose - but Martha, are you insane?!" The Doctor obviously didn't like the idea. "And what are you doing in UNIT? I thought you were about to become a Doctor!"

"Long story that I really don't have time to explain now," she said with a serious face. "The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the Human Race is so great, so without hope... that this becomes the final option."

"It's NEVER an option," the Doctor shook his head.

"Don't argue with me, Doctor!" Martha looked convinced of what she was about to do. "'Cos there's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty-seven planets for something, but what if it becomes twenty-six? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?"

"Oh, she's good!" Rose looked impressed now.

"Hello, Rose." Martha had heard her voice. "I'm getting you understand me."

"Yes," Rose looked at the monitor. "Yes, I do." Then she looked at the Doctor. "I don't think that's the best idea ever, but maybe it's the only thing we can do now."

"Second transmission internal," a Dalek announced.

"Display!" The Supreme Dalek ordered.

Another holographic screen appeared beside the first, this one displaying Jack holding the Warp Star connected to a bunch of wires, and beside him, Jackie, Mickey and Sarah Jane.

"Captain Jack Harkness calling all Dalek boys and girls! Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons or I'll set this thing off." Jack said with a serious face.

Donna looked amazed. "Unbelievable! He's still alive!"

"Oh, my God, that's—that's my mum!" Rose gasped.

"And Mickey," the Doctor looked at her and then back at the screen. "Captain, what are you doing?"

"I've got a Wrap Star wired into the mainframe," Jack lifted it up so everybody could see it. "I break the shell... the entire Crucible goes up."

Then all of a sudden, the Doctor got furious. "You can't! Where did you get a Warp Star?!"

"From me. We had no choice, we saw what happened to the prisoners." Sarah Jane explained.

"Impossible. That face... after all these years." Davros was staring at her.

"Davros," she whispered. Then her eyes went cold. "That's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith. Remember?"

"Oh, this is meant to be. The Circle of Time is closing. You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation." An annoying smile appeared on Davros' face.

"And I've learned how to fight since then. You let the Doctor go or this Warp Star - it gets opened!" Sarah Jane scoffed.

The Doctor couldn't look at them anymore. He hung his head between his shoulders and took a deep breath. He hated this so much. Then he looked at Rose. Her fists were clenched and she was staring at the screen. There was no problem according to her. She was thinking as a human. She wanted vengeance. To be honest, right now the Doctor wanted the same… and he hated himself for that.

"I'll do it," Jack said all of a sudden. He tweaked the necklace threateningly. "Don't imagine I wouldn't."

Rose's eyes narrowed and she smiled deviously. "No, that's what I call a ransom." Then she looked at the Doctor. "Doctor?"

"And the prophesy unfolds," Davros chuckled.

"The Doctor's soul is revealed!" Dalek Caan cackled. "See him! See the heart of him!"

Rose watched the Doctor, unable to comfort him from her holding cell. He was standing there, alone, eyes downcast, burdened with unbearable guilt.

"The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor: you take ordinary people and you fashion THEM into weapons. Behold your Children of Time transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this." Davros was staring at the Doctor.

"They're trying to help," the Doctor said quietly.

"Already, I have seen them sacrifice today for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman who fell opening the subwave network." Davros informed him.

"Who was that?" The Doctor asked.

"Harriet Jones," Martha answered him. "They just killed her, because she tried to defend your name and helped me and Sarah Jane to find you."

"How many more? Just think. How many more have died in your name?" Davros chuckled, clearly enjoying the whole situation. The Doctor stood there, barely holding it together, trembling and utterly broken. "The Doctor... the man who keeps running, never looking back, because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you... yourself." But the Doctor didn't answer him.

"Enough. Engage defence zero-five." The Supreme Dalek ordered.

"It's the Crucible... or the Earth." Martha held the Osterhagen Key.

"Transmit engaged!" A Dalek shouted and the transmat snatched Martha from the Osterhagen station in a beam of white light.

"No!" Martha shouted but it was too late. The Osterhagen Key fell to the floor.

The transmat took Jack, Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie - the Warp Star fell to the ground. Once they got to the Vault, Martha, Jack, Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie picked themselves off the floor. Jack helped Martha up.

"Martha! I've got you, it's all right-"

"Don't move! All of you! Stay still!" The Doctor warned them.

Jackie and Mickey and Sarah Jane advanced. As the Doctor held his hand out to stop them, it nudged the edge of the holding cell.

"Guard them! On your knees, all of you!" Davros shouted. "Surrender!"

"Do as he says," the Doctor stared at his friends.

The Daleks glided around them - after a moment, they obey, kneeling with their hands behind their heads. Rose stared helplessly at her mother.

"Mum! What are you doing here? You should've stayed there, you're supposed to be safe!"

"Yeah, but… the stars were gone in there too, Rose!" Jacke looked at her daughter. "Mickey thought we had to do something. We had to warn you and the Doctor!"

"The final prophesy is in place. The Doctor and his children all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek... the time has come!" Davros' voice trembled with what would seem to be excitement. "Now...," he shouted, pointing upwards. "Detonate the Reality Bomb!"

Fleets of Dalek ships lined up around the Crucible. A door on the side of the Crucible opened to reveal the Reality Bomb and the Supreme Dalek ordered, "Activate planetary alignment field!" Once again, the planets began to shimmer and glow. The Supreme Dalek continued, "Universal reality detonation in two-hundred rels!"

Davros continued to point a shaking finger upwards, a wild, evil grimace on his face. On the side of the Crucible, the Reality Bomb glowed brighter. The Doctor was helpless before all this.

"You can't, Davros! Just listen to me! Just STOP!" He shouted desperately.

"Nothing can stop the detonation! Nothing! And no-one!" Davros was roaring with laughter.

The sound of the TARDIS made everyone gasp with surprise. It was a mistake. The TARDIS began to materialize with a familiar grinding of engines and a gentle wind.

"But that's…" the Doctor looked shocked.

"…impossible!" Davros finished his sentence.

The TARDIS materialized fully, light shining from its windows. The Healer stepped forth, framed with a blinding backlight.

"Brilliant!" Jack was impressed.

The Doctor's mouth was hanging open with disbelief. Davros rolled backwards, afraid. The Healer ran towards him, a strange device in-hand.

"Don't!" The Doctor screamed in panic, but it was too late.

Davros pointed at him and electricity flew from his finger and hit the Healer in the chest. He fell to the floor, winded but not badly hurt.

"Activate holding cell!" Davros ordered and a holding cell sprung up around the Healer.

Mel ran out the TARDIS at that moment and picked up the device. "I've got it!" She pointed the gun at Davros. "Now, you're gonna pay!" But she wasn't fast enough. Davros sent her flying backwards with the same electricity with which he had hit the Healer.

"Mel!" Rose screamed and Davros grinned as Mel fell in a heap at the opposite end of the Vault. "Mel! Are you alright?" Rose kept talking to her.

"Destroy the weapon!" Davros ordered to a Dalek near him. He fired a death-ray at the device, which exploded. "I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic. And should I ask about their names? Time Lords… and I thought you've vanished."

"But—but how did you survived?" Rose looked at the Healer. "I thought…"

"I know how to fly a TARDIS." The Healer got off the floor. "Nobody got hurt, don't worry. Never mind that, now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb."

"Detonation in twenty rels! Nineteen…" The Supreme Dalek started the counting.

"Stand witness, Time Lord. Stand witness, Humans." Davros activated holographic screen displaying the 27 planets. "Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and... oh - the end of the universe is come."

They watched the screen, breathing heavily in dreadful anticipation, utterly powerless.

"Nine... eight... seven... six..." The Supreme Dalek continued counting, while slightly breathless Mel pulled herself upright behind a control panel. Throughout the countdown, the company exchanged glances, bracing themselves. "Five... four... three... two... one…"

The bomb powered down, the screen went dead. An alarm sounded. Daleks, Humans, the Doctor and the Healer looked around in confusion.

"Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop!" Mel chuckled, flicking a switch, easy. "That button there!"

"System in shutdown!" A Dalek shouted.

"Detonation negative." Another Dalek joined him.

"Explain! Explain! EXPLAIN!" The Supreme Dalek's voice echoed above all.

The Doctor was completely bemused. "Mel… how did you do it?"

"Mind of a Time Lord," she pointed at her head, still grinning. "Fast as the Bad Wolf! I've told you before, we have a great legacy."

"You will suffer for this!" Davros yelled.

Mel cocked her head on one side as if she didn't think so. Then she flicked a switch, electrocuting Davros' arm. He shrieked.

"Bioelectric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion," Mel giggled with delight.

"Who's she?" Donna looked at the grinning Rose.

"Somebody from my future," Rose explained and she sounded so proud that Donna looked at Mel more carefully. Then she looked back at Rose and gasped. "Mhmmm," Rose chuckled. "You've guessed right."

"Exterminate her!" Davros shouted furiously.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks around slid to Mel. The Doctor looked fearful but Mel did not seem bothered in the slightest. She merely pressed a few buttons, flicked a few switches and the Daleks powered down, their blaster-guns twitched uncontrollably. "Weapons non-functional!"

"What? Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?" Mel chuckled. "Oh, this is so much fun!"

"But… how?" The Doctor looked amused. "Oh never mind! That was brilliant!"

"Thanks!" Mel flicked some switches. "Holding cells are deactivated." The holding cells disappeared. "And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there!" She looked at her parents and her brother. "Get to work! I need some help over here!" The Doctor and the Healer rushed to her, while Rose went to hug her mother.

"Stop them! Get them away from the control!" Davros shouted at the Dalkes in the room.

"Why not spin?" Mel flicked a switch with a grin. "And… in the other way? Oh that looks better, don't you think?" She winked at her brother and he shook his head. Jack chuckled. All the Daleks were spinning on the spot uncontrollably.

"Mel?" The Healer looked at her.

"What?" She looked completely innocent. "Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator. I bet you could do that as well."

"Can I say how proud I am?" The Doctor chuckled.

"Why yes, you can." Mel winked at him. "You should never doubt in us, Doctor. Now... let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship." She started pushing buttons and the Daleks kept rolling around uncontrollably.

"System malfunction… Motor causing interference" They kept repeating.

"What is happening? Explain!" The Supreme Dalek shouted. His Daleks rolled around in small circles, screeching.

Meanwhile in the Vault, Jack darted into the TARDIS. He walked out, holding a gun in each of his hands. "Mickey!" He called his old friend and chucked a gun to him.

"Stop it!" Davros rolled to them.

Mickey halted Davros, gun pointed at his face. "Just stay where you are, Mr!"

"C'mon now!" Mel was saying meanwhile. "We've got twenty-seven planets to send home. Activate magnetron!"

A Dalek tried to stop them, but Jack kicked him away. "Out of the way!"

Rose and Sarah Jane were pushing a Dalek away between them.

"Good to see you again," Sarah Jane smiled sincerely.

"Yeah, you too!" Rose grinned.

The Dalek was sent flying off, babbling to itself and it thudded into the opposite wall. Martha and Donna pushed one away too.

"Ready?" Mel looked at the Doctor and the Healer. "And… reverse!" They ease out two rods each on the controls.

The planets disappeared in flashes of lights, one by one. The Doctor grinned, "Off you go, Clom!"

"Back home, Adipose Three!" The Healer added.

"Shallacatop! Pyrovillia! The Lost Moon of Poosh. Topping. Ha!" Mel flicked two switches with her hands, one with her foot.

"I'm impressed!" The Healer grinned and the planets continued to disappear.

"We need more power…" The Doctor looked at the TARDIS.

"Is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?" Jackie asked.

"I'm Mel and this is the Healer," Mel gestured to her brother. "We're coming from the future and… we're part Time Lords, part humans… " She winked at Jackie. "Plus a little extra from our not-so-human mother"

"What?" Jackie was still confused.

"Later mum," Rose touched Jackie's arm.

"So… that means… " Sarah Jane looked at the Doctor. "You're not alone anymore, Doctor?"

"No," the Doctor grinned slightly. "I'm not alone."

"But you promised me, Dalek Caan. Why did you not forsee this?" Davros looked at the Dalek Caan.

Dalek Caan giggled and the Doctor looked at him. "Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages... getting Rose Tyler to the right place at the right time. Our meeting wasn't random! You know everything, right? But… how?"

"This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor." Dalek Caan answered him.

"You... betrayed the Daleks?" Davros gasped.

"I SAW the Daleks. What we have done throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed "no more"." Dalek Caan chuckled.

"Heads up!" Jack warned them when the Supreme Dalek appeared in the Vault.

"Davros, you betrayed us!" He shouted.

"It was Dalek Caan!" Davros tried to defend himself.

"The Vault will be purged! You will all be exterminated!" The Supreme Dalek sent a death ray towards the central column causing sparks to fly.

"Oh, shut up!" Rose reached out her hand, pointing at the Supreme Dalek. "You'll vanish! Now!" As soon as she said the words, the Supreme Dalek vanished into the thin air and it turned into a golden dust.

"Rose!" The Doctor stared at her. "We're not finished yet!"

"I know what I'm doing!" She scoffed. "Can you trust me for once?"

The Doctor just shook his head, turning to the central column. "Oh, we've lost the magnatron! And there's only one planet left oh," he laughed at how typical this was. "Guess which one. Look, we can use the TARDIS!" He ran into the TARDIS.

The Healer flicked switches, "Holding Earth stability... maintaining atmospheric shell."

"The prophesy must complete," Dalek Caan's voice echoed in the room.

"Don't listen to him!" Davros snapped.

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor's son." Dalek Caan continued.

The Healer got caught by his words. "He's right. Because with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. My father fought with them his whole life…" Suddenly he looked at Mel. "They've got to be stopped! I can stop them!"

"No!" Mel shook her head, trying to stop him. "You're not supposed to do that!"

"It has to be done!" The Healer gritted his teeth. His eyes glowed in golden light and he sent his whole energy to the main console. "Maximum Dalekanium power feeds… Feel this!" He shouted and the Daleks started vanishing one by one, screaming. Some of them exploded and the air got thick with exploding, shrieking Dalkes. "Nobody gonna suffer your evil! Not again!" The Healer muttered.

"What have you done?!" The Doctor rushed out the TARDIS.

The Healer looked at him. "Just fulfilled the prophesy." Then he paused. "I hope one day you'll forgive me, father."

Everyone inside the Vault was sent flying around. The Healer just looked around, emotions could be seen clearly on his face. The Doctor looked furious.

"Do you know what you've done? Now, get in the TARDIS!" He shouted. "Everyone! All of you inside, run! In, in, in, in, in!"

Rose, Jackie, Martha, Donna, Mel, Sarah Jane, Jack, Mickey and the Healer all ran into the TARDIS. The Doctor squinted through the fire, looking at Davros. "Davros? Come with me! I promise I can save you!" He reached out his hand to him.

"Never forget, Doctor – YOU caused this! You made this happen! You created the Destroyer of Worlds!" He screamed as he was engulfed by flames. The Doctor ran back into the TARDIS.

"And! Off we go!" He pulled a lever and the TARDIS shuddered as it started and the people there held onto the console for support. The Healer looked at Mel and she gave him a small smile. Just then the Crucible exploded into atoms.

"Now," the Doctor stared at the monitor. "Let's take care of the Earth, shall we?"


	44. Chapter Forty-Four:Hearts of a Time Lord

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: Hearts of a Time Lord**

Torchwood, Mel's TARDIS and Sarah Jane's son helped them to bring the Earth back to its place. Everyone in the ship got to do something on the console. Well, everyone except Jackie. The Doctor didn't trust her that much to touch his TARDIS. However, everyone else helped. The Earth quite literally had been pulled along by the TARDIS, right out of the Medusa Cascade. The ship sped through space, Earth in tow. It was weird, but they didn't shake that much. Jack pumped a lever. Martha pushed a button, grinning excitedly. Sarah Jane pushed a lever down slowly. Jackie giggled while watching the whole picture and looked at Mickey. Donna joined them, exchanging looks with Jackie and then winked at Jack.

"That's really good, Jack. I think you're the best," she even tapped his shoulder. He winked at her with a smile. Nobody asked about the second TARDIS in the console room.

Finally, the Earth was set in its rightful position beside the Moon. The TARDIS drifted from it. The people inside of the ship whooped and cheered. Everyone hugged everyone. They all were way too happy for words. They had done it. Donna wrenched Sarah Jane away from Jack and threw her arms around him. Seeing this, made Rose burst into laugh. Somehow, that behavior suited Donna.

The TARDIS materialized in a small green garden in London. The Doctor and Sarah Jane were the first ones to go out the ship. They gazed around at the normality of their surroundings.

"I'm so happy for you, Doctor," Sarah Jane looked at him with a smile on her face. "I think you've finally found that thing that you've always wanted."

"Really? And what's that thing, Sarah?" The Doctor smiled warmly at her.

"You found your match," she looked at the door of the ship. Rose was there, holding the little Pete in her arms. They hid his name of course, because one day it would be very dangerous if someone got to learn it. "You've found your family." Sarah Jane held her arms out to him and he hugged her tightly. "And…," she whispered close to his ear. "You have so much friends here, on Earth." She let go off him with a huge smile on her face. "Gotta go now! I have to go back to my son. He's only fourteen! It's a long story and maybe sometimes I'm gonna tell it to you. And… thank you!" She waved at him and ran down the path. The Doctor waved at her back, watching her disappearing with a light smile on her face.

Donna was the next one to walk out the TARDIS. She looked at Rose and the baby with a smile. "Goodbye, Rose! I'm glad we've got to meet again."

"Hey, Donna?" Rose stopped her and the other woman turned around. "Thank you," she said and Donna looked at her with confusion. "He told me that you made him come back to me," Rose tilted her head slightly A small smile appeared on her lips. "My son and I are really thankful for that."

"He can be such dumbo sometimes!" Donna chuckled, looking at the Doctor. "It doesn't matter how smart is, sometimes… he just need a little push."

"Still, thank you." Rose smiled again.

"You're welcome, Rose." Donna nodded. "Maybe we'll meet again one day."

"Maybe," Rose nodded and Donna walked to the Doctor.

"I'm going back home," Donna told him. "This time, I'm gonna try to be in time for my wedding." She grinned.

"Again?" The Doctor looked surprised. "That was fast!" Donna punched his shoulder. "Oi! What was that for?"

"You're supposed to say – congratulations, spaceman!" She scoffed.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor grinned widely and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations, Donna!"

"Thanks!" Donna hugged him back, chuckling. Then she pulled back, "Goodbye, Doctor! And… be happy!" She waved at him and walked down the path.

The Doctor watched her walking away with a smile. Donna Noble was one of a kind. Meanwhile, Jackie and Mickey walked out the TARDIS and went to Rose. Jackie was watching Pete with a genuine smile on her face. Mickey looked at the boy's face and then at the Doctor. Then he frowned mockingly.

"That's not fair," he stated. "He looks like him."

"Stop it!" Jackie nudged him. "You know he's only joking, right?" She looked at Rose. "I'm not gonna ask for his name, I know you can't tell me. But… can I hold him?"

"Sure," Rose carefully put Pete in her mother's arms.

Jack used the moment to hug Rose. She hugged him back. "Thank you," he said. "For saving my life back then… and for me being alive even now. I don't think I could thank you enough. Although, the Doctor thinks that's a mistake."

"It's just him," Rose pulled back. "Don't take it personally. He's a Time Lord and they've trained that way. They see the time different than us."

"I know," he hugged Rose again. "Until we meet again, Rose Tyler."

"Captain!" She saluted and Jack chuckled. Then he went to the Doctor. He was waiting for him with his sonic screwdriver in his right hand.

"What?" Jack frowned when the Doctor took his hand. "No! Please, don't!"

The Doctor disabled Jack's teleport with his sonic screwdriver and looked at him. "I TOLD you, no teleport. And Martha," he turned to Martha, "get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? I don't know why you've joined UNIT, but I like to think that it's for good reasons. Save the world one more time."

Martha smiled at him, "Consider it done, Doctor."

Jack saluted the Doctor and Martha did the same. He saluted back and watched them walking away, hand in hand. He heard Jack saying, "You know, I'm not sure about UNIT, these days. Maybe there's something else you could be doing…" And the Doctor already knew that Martha was going to become a part of Torchwood. He just shook his head with a smile.

"I have to go as well," Mickey coughed to get his attention and the Doctor turned around. He saw him, Jackie and Rose standing near TARDIS. He walked to them. "Jackie and I talked and I think… this is the right thing to do now." Mickey continued.

"What will you do?" The Doctor asked him.

"Anything! Brand new life. Just you watch!" Mickey smiled and then turned around to Jackie. She put Pete back in his mother's arms and hugged Mickey. "Goodbye, Jackie and say hello to Tony from me!" She nodded and pulled back. Then Mickey looked at Rose. "I'm glad to see you happy… and I'm glad you've found the right guy for you, Rose." Mickey leaned to kiss her cheek. Rose simply nodded with wet eyes. Then Mickey turned to the Doctor. "You take care of her!"

"You know I always do," the Doctor nodded with a serious face.

"See you, boss!" Mickey knocked fists with the Doctor and turned around, running to catch up with Jack and Martha. "Hey, you two!"

Jack stopped and sighed with mock exasperation, "Oh... thought I got rid of you." They all laughed and continued their path down the road.

The Doctor turned around, looking at Rose and Jackie. They both walked into the TARDIS. Mel and the Healer were there, looking at the console and pushing few buttons already. The ship looked so empty now.

"Going back to the parallel world now?" Mel looked at the Doctor. "If that so, we have to go."

"I know," the Doctor nodded. "You have to." He was looking only at Mel. He couldn't bring himself to meet his son's eyes right now. "Where's your TARDIS?"

"Don't worry," Mel looked at her brother. "He'll take me there."

"Okay," the Doctor nodded. "Better hurry up then. The walls are closing."

"Okay," Mel nodded and hugged him spontaneously. Then she did the same with her mother, whispering. "We'll meet again, soon." Rose nodded and she pulled back walking into the Healer's TARDIS.

"I'm not sorry," the Healer spoke and his voice reminded Rose of the Doctor's one when he was trying to convince her about something. "Maybe someday, you'll realize that I was right. Sometimes, only words are not enough… father." He simply nodded, following his sister to his TARDIS and closing the doors behind his back. Soon his TARDIS dematerialized and Rose looked at the Doctor. His face was blank.

"Doctor," she whispered. "Can you please-"

"Alright!" He interrupted her, pulling a lever. "Back to Pete's world!"

Rose sighed, looking at him. He had a long way to go until he was able to forgive his son. Rose knew that the Healer had his reasons and she knew that if there was up to the Doctor back then, he'd probably do the same. The Healer was right, sometimes… only words were not enough.

The TARDIS materialized on the sand on daylight. When they walked out of the ship, Rose found out that was the same place her and her mother had said their goodbyes before. It was the Bad Wolf Bay. Not so far away from them, they saw Pete Tyler and a young boy, holding his hand.

"That's my brother?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yes," Jackie nodded. "He's four years old now."

"But-" Rose looked confused. "How that happened?"

"The time passes, Rose." The Doctor said quietly. "It's different when you're travelling with the TARDIS."

"Ah, I get it." Rose nodded.

"What did you called him?" The Doctor looked at Jackie.

"Doctor," she answered with serious face.

"Oh… really?" The Doctor didn't really know what to say.

"No, you plum." Jackie chuckled. "He's called Tony!"

"So… everything will be the same again?" Rose lowered her voice.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded. "And the walls of the world are gonna close again. It's gonna be like the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimension retroclosure. Everything goes back to its place."

"I see," Rose sighed and hugged her mother. "It was good seeing you again, mum."

"Me too, Rose." Jackie hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad to see you happy!"

"We've got to go, Rose." The Doctor touched her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." Rose sniffed and stepped back, taking his hand. "Goodbye, mum! I love you!"

"I love you too, Rose!" Jackie said with tears in her eyes. Then she turned around, running to her new family. Rose saw her hugging Tony and kissing Pete.

"We can go now," she squeezed the Doctor's hand and they walked back into TARDIS.

Soon the TARDIS dematerialized from the parallel world, spinning through the Vortex. The walls were closed again. Rose sighed; staying at Pete's room and watching him sleep. Then she felt the Doctor's hands over her shoulders and leaned back on him.

"I feel so tired," she muttered.

"I know," he answered her, placing an arm around her waist and they both left Pete's room. "Sometimes I feel the same. It's like the whole Universe is lying on my shoulders and I know I can't escape from that."

"The day I've met you, was the best day in my life." She stated.

"It was written in the stars," the Doctor chuckled quietly. "It's a cliché I know."

"Oh, so you know what a cliché means?"

"You're gonna be surprised!" The Doctor winked at her.

"When are you going to forgive your son, Doctor?" Rose asked him and he turned away from her immediately. "I've heard the words Davros said to you, but he acted in the way he thought it was right!"

"Doing genocide is never a right way, Rose!" The Doctor scoffed. "I'll never be okay with this!"

"But… he's your son!" Rose shook her head. "You can't be mad at him forever?"

"Am I?" He looked at her angrily.

"No, you can't!" She touched his arm. "You have to forgive him, Doctor! Maybe one day?"

The Doctor sighed tiredly, "Maybe one day, I will." He looked at Rose. "But today is not the day, Rose."

"Okay," Rose said quietly and he leaned to kiss her, cupping her face and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. She could only hope that one day, the Doctor would be able to meet his son again, with no bad feeling in his hearts.


	45. Chapter Forty-Five: Four Years Later

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five: Four Years Later**

Four years after they've had saved the world again, the Doctor, Rose and their son still travelled with their TARDIS around the Universe. They've been to Mars, a weird desert planet and back to Barcelona. They've never visited Gallifrey again, although Rose could often hear the Doctor telling tales for his planet to his son. Pete was growing well and nicely. He looked like his father more and more every day. His mind was sharp, just like the Doctor's one. He was clever, so clever that Rose would've been afraid, if she hadn't seen him in the Future.

Talking about the Future, they haven't met Mel or the Healer since their last encounter. The Doctor didn't want to talk about them. However, Rose could hear the words _"the Doctor's son"_ and _"Destroyer of the Worlds"_ almost everywhere they go. Rose had mixed feelings about the second name. The Doctor was still mad at the Healer, however she was sure if it was him in the same situation, he'd probably do the same. Well, she'd do it in a heartbeat if it was up to her. He knew that as well, so was she.

Rose could catch the Doctor's pensive look to his son every time they've mentioned the Healer's name. She was sure that if he could do something to prevent all this happening, he would have. However, he couldn't do that. It was against his own rules, and Rose had seen with her own eyes what happened after she had messed up with her own past. She had tried to save her father back then and she had almost lost the Doctor, not to mention the whole world.

They couldn't change the past, therefore the events with the Reality Bomb couldn't be re-written. Rose never mentioned them again, not in front of the Doctor anyway. If there's one thing in the world that she hated the most, was to see him in a bad mood. She loved his smile. When he smiled, he looked so young that made her smile as well.

"I wish I could read your mind, my Rose." The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. His chin rested on her shoulder. "Pete's sleeping and we're all alone now."

"Hmm," Rose leaned back on him. "He doesn't sleep that much lately."

"You know why," he rubbed his nose to her ear and she shivered.

"I know, because he's like you," Rose muttered. "Maybe I worry too much."

"When it comes to your child, there's never too much." He shrugged.

"Sometimes you act as if he's the only child you have," Rose turned her head slightly, so she could see his face.

"He's the only one left," the Doctor shrugged again. "Pete is the only child I have right now, well… not for long."

"What do you mean?" Rose furrowed her brows.

"There's Mel in our future, remember?" He reminded her.

"That makes me thinking… when?" Rose made a face. "She also said that we're gonna see each other soon, but… there are we four years later and still, no sign from them."

"You forget the Time is different when you're travelling with TARDIS, my Rose." The Doctor chuckled. "Seriously, after all the time you should've known already."

"Yeah, but… the life with TARDIS have been quite uneventful lately." Rose muttered.

"Oh, you miss the old life then?" The Doctor chuckled.

"Nah, I'm starting to worry about actually." She frowned a bit. "We've been quite good so far. Pete is with us… so? I don't know… And I keep having these dreams lately, you know."

"What dreams?" The Doctor looked at her seriously all of a sudden.

"That we're back on Earth, but it wasn't quite the Earth." She turned around to face him. "I hear someone knocking four times and then the Master's laugh. But this is impossible! He died, right? We both saw him!"

"Anything else?" The Doctor was alert already.

"Yes, a woman's voice. She said that "He'll knock four times! Then be ready!" I don't know what that means, but it sounded scary… and after all we've been through, I'm not the type of person who could get scared easily."

"That's weird, but also… sounds…believable." The Doctor looked at her.

"I know what you're thinking!" Rose grabbed his arm. "Let's not go there, please? I really don't have anything left there. We don't have to go back on Earth. I don't miss it! Please?"

"We both know that we have to go back, Rose." The Doctor said softly. "You don't have these dreams for nothing. If something's happening there, we have to find out what exactly."

"No, we don't!" She scoffed.

"Rose, we have friends back there. Just think about them. If there's a chance the Master could be still alive…"

"He's not!" Rose shook her head. "I'm pretty sure that's only a nightmare!"

"We're going," the Doctor didn't even raise his voice. He was just staring at her.

"We're not!" Rose frowned.

"There was a time you cared about your planet," he tilted his head. "Remember? When I took you to the end of the Earth? You were so afraid that there are still people left there. Then back in Cardiff… you fought with me to keep that servant alive." He spoke softly. "Remember, when we had to save that kid in London? We fought for me! When we saved the world… ah, so many times! What happened with that girl, Rose? You used to be so selfless."

"Then I found out I could lose you," she said with stern face. "When you left me back on Gallifrey, remember? I've had time to think. I've suffered the time without you there. Every morning I used to wake up with the thought that I could lose you. Or… that someone is going to step out the TARDIS and I wouldn't know him. A different face. A different person. Have you thought about that, Doctor?"

"I apologized already," he frowned.

"I know how selfish I am right now and I'm sorry," she walked pass him. "I have to think about my family." She stopped and turned around. "Because right now, you and Pete are the only family I've got!"

"Rose!" He called her but she didn't turn around. She walked to Pete's room instead.

The room was dark and the only light in there was coming from the stars that TARDIS had projected on the ceiling. Rose walked to Pete's bed and saw him sleeping soundly. She sat near him, gently ruffling his brown hair. She stared at his face for awhile and then sighed. The Doctor was right, she was selfish right now. She had what to lose and she wasn't so adventurous anymore. Of course, she knew that she had to face the danger sooner or later, they were just like this. However, Rose would prefer it later. She liked her life now. TARDIS was her home and she loved it as her home. She wasn't entirely human anymore and yes, she could feel the changes. She slept less than before and she was full of energy most of the day. However, she was an entirely Time Lord either. Her son in other hand was a Time Lord. The Doctor had explained it to her. He was born in Gallifrey and was raised in the middle of the Time Vortex. He had two hearts and he would become a true Doctor's heir.

"He looks so innocent now," she heard the Doctor's voice coming from the door. "If only he knew what he was about to do."

"You would've done the same," Rose answered quietly. "Why you still can't forgive him?"

"Because he was the one that had to do it, Rose." The Doctor walked to her. "I wanted to think that he's still as innocent as when he was with us. I mean, now. The Healer is a… different man. I thought he's learn from my mistakes. I wanted him to be better than me."

"You're better than everyone, Doctor!" Rose looked at him. He was standing by the door with his hands in his pockets. "You saved so many lives…"

"…and I've taken so many." He sighed. "I'm getting old, Rose. I've been bad… I've got clever. I've played with people's lives like they were nothing. I'm not good," he shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder why you stayed with me? Why you love me so much? Why you gave up your own mother, just to stay with me?"

"Because… I think you worth everything! You worth more than the Universe itself and I don't care what you're saying, for me… you're the best creature ever existed!" Rose looked back down at her sleeping son. "And I still don't want to go back to Earth."

"We have to," he insisted. "We have to check what's going on. Maybe it's nothing."

"But you don't think so?"

"Last time your dreams were right," he shrugged. "I think it's time to learn to trust them. Besides, it's a chance to see our old friends there. Who knows, maybe they could help?"

"We have to go back… when?" She muttered. "What year? And what about Pete? If we go back with him… he won't stay inside the TARDIS all the time. You know how playful and curious he is."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something." The Doctor looked around. "Maybe I'll let him decorate his room? Or… I could always give him these star maps he wanted for so long."

"He's only four!" Rose looked amused.

"He's a Time Lord," the Doctor tapped his nose. "We learn how to read maps really early."

"I don't know," Rose bit her lower lip. "And what year?"

"I'll let TARDIS to decide that," the Doctor frowned slightly. "She always takes me when I'm needed, most of the times even against my will. I think however, that's gonna be around the Olympics." He tapped his chin. "2012… what do you think?"

"I think we were there already."

"Ah, we'll see." The Doctor winked at her and walked out Pete's room.

Rose sighed and leaned to kiss her son's forehead. The Doctor had won, again.


	46. Chapter Forty-Six:When a dream came true

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six: When a dream came true**

The TARDIS materialized in London, 2012. The Doctor and Rose went to see Pete in his room. His father had given him the star maps he wanted to see and now he was too busy staring at them.

"Pete?" Rose said quietly and he stared at her with his warm brown eyes.

"Yes, mum?"

"We have to go out now, honey." Rose tried to smile. "We'll try to be back as quick as possible."

Pete nodded, "Alright, mum. I'll wait here."

Rose hugged him tightly and then pulled back. The Doctor picked him up and looked at his face. "Make sure you keep TARDIS safe, okay?"

"Okay, father." Pete nodded and the Doctor hugged him. Then he put him back on the ground.

Rose watched him locking the door of the TARDIS when they walked out. "What if we don't come back on time?"

"Emergency protocol three," the Doctor said with serious face.

"I've never heard of it until now," Rose frowned slightly. "What does it mean?"

"Keep the child safe," the Doctor looked at her. "No matter what!"

"Good," Rose nodded and took his hand. "Now… what are we going to do?"

"Searching for the Master, I guess?" The Doctor looked around and took Rose's hand. They walked on a street that looked completely ordinary.

It was Christmas time. A choir was rehearsing in front of a church. The Doctor walked to the choir and Rose walked inside of the church and noticed a strange blue rectangle in the stained glass window above the altar. A woman dressed in a white suit made her jump.

"They call it the Legend of the Blue Box." She spoke, looking straight at Rose.

"What are you saying?" Rose took a step closer.

"This was the site of a convent back in the thirteen hundreds. It's said a demon fell from the sky, then a man appeared. A man in a blue box. They called him the sainted physician. He smote the demon and then disappeared." The woman spoke again.

"That's must be a bit of a coincidence." Rose shook her head.

"It's said there's no such thing as coincidence. Who knows? Perhaps he's coming back." The woman said.

"Hey, what happened?" The Doctor put his hand on Rose's back and she turned around.

"They know you're coming," she spoke quietly.

"Who are they?" The Doctor looked at her with surprise.

"I don't know," Rose looked at the screen, but the woman was gone. "Just… they know."

The Doctor frowned a bit and they walked outside. It was getting dark already. Rose insisted that they should go back to TARDIS and for her surprise the Doctor agreed. He looked just as concerned as she was.

They found Pete still looking at the map and closed the door quietly. Then they went to the console room. The Doctor looked pensive already. Rose saw him rubbing his chin and calculating something on the monitor. Then he looked back at her.

"Did you see something else in your dream, Rose? I feel like I'm missing something here."

"No, nothing…" Rose tapped her chin. "Maybe.. well, maybe something."

"What was it?"

"I dreamt a weird looking Ood," Rose frowned. "An Ood in a snow, waiting for you. But that doesn't make any sense."

"Well, now we're going to see that," the Doctor set coordinates and pulled a lever. "We're going to the planet of the Ood."

"I thought they were slavery race," Rose tilted her head. "Now they have a planet?"

"Donna and I went there, while you were… back on Gallifrey." The Doctor coughed.

"Oh?" Rose tapped her chin.

"We liberate them! Oh, Rose! You should hear them sing!" The Doctor grinned.

Soon after that, the Tardis materialised in the snowy landscape, and the Doctor stepped out followed by Rose. Ood, called Sigma was waiting for them.

"Why it has to be so cold?" Rose shivered.

"Ah! Now, sorry. There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, waiting to me. Well, we didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about, did this and that. It was brilliant. Anyway, what do you want?" The Doctor grinned, but Rose knew that he hid his real feelings.

"I'm Ood Sigma and you should not have delayed, Doctor!" The Ood looked at them.

"Well, I didn't know we are running out of time!" The Doctor muttered.

"You will come with me." Ood Sigma insisted.

"Blimey!" The Doctor frowned. "Wait just a second!" He turned around and looked the TARDIS. Then he took Rose's hand and followed the Ood. He took them to the Ood city. The Doctor gasped, "Magnificent. Oh, come on, that is splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?"

"One hundred years." Ood Sigma answered.

"Then we've got a problem." The Doctor frowned. "Because all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call me. Reaching all the way back to the twenty first century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal."

"And the Mind of the Ood is troubled." Ood Sigma kept walking.

"Why, what's happened?" Rose asked him.

"Every night, Doctor and you Bad Wolf, every night we have bad dreams." Ood Sigma answered her and they walked into the Ood Council.

Few Oods were sitting in a circle table in an ice cave.

"Returning, returning, returning, it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood. Always returning, returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning, but too late. Too late. Far too late. He has come." The Elder one said.

"Sit with the Elder of the Ood and share the dreaming." Sigma invited the Doctor and Rose.

"So. Right. Hallo." The Doctor sat down.

"Yeah, hello." Rose sat down as well.

"She's the one who has the dream," Sigma told the others and they looked at her.

"Then she'll share the dream with us," the Elder insisted.

The Doctor and Rose linked hands with the Ood and saw the laughing face. It was the Master.

"He comes to us every night." The Elder said. "I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now."

"That's impossible!" Rose muttered.

"That man is dead." The Doctor frowned.

"There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape. So many years ago, and yet changing the now." The Elder continued and the Master kept laughing. You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his Counting house."

The Doctor and Rose could see images of a black man and his daughter being photographed. The Doctor frowned. "I don't know who they are."

"And there is another. The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten." The Elder showed a different image of a woman in a cage.

"That's the Master's wife!" Rose gasped.

"We see so much, but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?" Sigma looked at them.

"She was his wife." The Doctor said quietly. "It wasn't her fault, she was. The Master, he's a Time Lord, like me. I can show you." The Doctor showed the Ood images from Last of the Time Lords. "The Master took the name of Saxon. He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth. I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but Lucy Saxon remembered. I held him in my arms. I burnt his body. The Master is dead."

"And yet, you did not see." The Elder said.

"What's that? Rose touched the Doctor and they stared at the picture where a woman was picking up the Master's signet ring.

"Part of him survived. I have to go!" The Doctor's eyes widened and jumped off his seat.

"But something more is happening, Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark. The Ood have gained this power to see through time, because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past." The Elder stopped him.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor scoffed.

"This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness heralds only one thing." The Elder said.

"The end of time itself." The Ood continued his sentence.

"No!" Rose shook her head and just before she was able to react more, the Doctor grabbed her hand and they ran out from the cave and went back to TARDIS. "This can't happening! Tell me this is not happening?" She panicked once they were inside of the ship. "Not the Master! Not again!"

"Rose, hey!" The Doctor turned around and grabbed her shoulders. "Breathe, okay?" He stared at her face. "I know it's scary and it's… well, dangerous. You know we have to go back to Earth now. You know we have to try to prevent this!"

"What?" She shook her head. "The End of Time? How?"

"In the same way we did it over and over again!" The Doctor lowered his voice. "In the name of our child, we have to do it again! Alright?" When she didn't answer him, he shook her shoulders again. "Alright?"

"How could I know that this time you won't choose him again?" Rose lowered her voice. "Look what almost happened before, just because you showed some mercy to him."

"What? You call THAT mercy?" The Doctor frowned. "Rose, he's dead now!"

"You didn't do it, Doctor! Remember who did it!" Rose answered him. "If that hadn't happened, he'd be still here. Locked inside of the TARDIS. Did you think about me then at all?"

"Rose, I… I've done enough killings, okay?" He turned to the console.

"I know, but I have to be sure that this time, you're gonna choose your son first!" She took a deep breath. "Not me, choose your son, please?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" The Doctor snapped. "Of course I'll choose you!"

"Good," Rose walked to the other side of the console and pushed few buttons.

"I'll choose both of you!" The Doctor said and pulled a lever. "Let's go now! Allons-y!"

The TARDIS materialized back on Earth, this time outside London. When the Doctor ran out the TARDIS, he heard people screaming and looked around. When he couldn't see anything, he stood on a small cliff and sniffed deeply. Rose followed him soon after. She used her nose as well, just how he had taught her.

Then they could hear an iron bar hitting an oil drum in a rhythm of four beats and a rest. Rose looked at the Doctor and they ran through piles of girders on the dockside until they saw the Master up against the skyline. The Master grinned and leaped into the air. The Doctor and Rose ran to him. The Master waited for them on a pile of girders, and his skeleton briefly flashed.

"Let me help you." The Doctor said with more stern voice than the last time. "You're burning up your own life force."

The Master ran again, laughing. The Doctor and Rose chased after him, but he was too fast and disappeared into the thin air.

"Where did he go?" Rose looked around, breathing heavily. "What's happening to him?"

"I don't know…" The Doctor kept looking around. "C'mon!" He took her hand. "Let's go back to TARDIS!"

"We could go and search for him… back in the city?" Rose suggested.

"What? Another dream?"

"Just a feeling," Rose shrugged.

"Okay," the Doctor sighed. "Maybe Pete would like to see the Earth as well."

"Do you think it's safe?" Rose walked with him.

"I think we're fully able to protect him," he answered her and they both walked into the TARDIS.

Few minutes later, they were sitting in a small diner in London. The Doctor and Rose watched Pete eating his chips and chuckled over the mutual memory. Apparently, Pete had inherited their love for the chips. Rose rested her chin on her palm and looked at the Doctor. He looked pensive.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him quietly.

"You said that he will knock four times. That was a prophecy. Knock four times, and then…" He shook his head. "I didn't know you can do it. Well, I kind of guessed the last time when you turned up right again. But you're not a Time Lord. You're not supposed to have such power."

"Maybe… it's not the Time Lord. Maybe it's the Bad Wolf." Rose shrugged. "I absorbed the Time Doctor. I could feel everything right now. It was so painful while I was learning to control it."

"How?" The Doctor looked shocked. "You didn't say a word!"

Rose chuckled, "Well, you know I don't like to complain that much. Besides, your presence gave me all the strength I need to learn how to do it. I'm so thankful that I've changed your DNA now." She placed her hand on a side of his face. "I've grown to love that face of yours."

"I can still die." The Doctor lowered his voice, making sure that Rose was the only one that could hear him. "If I'm killed before regeneration, then I'm dead. Even then, even if I change, it feels like dying. Everything I am dies." Rose shuddered, remembering the last time when he had regenerated. "Some new man goes sauntering away, and I'm dead. What?" He asked when he saw her face. "Don't worry. That won't happen again, because of you."

"I hate when you suffer, it make me suffer as well." Rose answered him.

"Who's suffering, mum?" Pete looked at her from his place right next to his father.

"No one," she answered him with a soft smile. "No one, my boy."

"C'mon!" The Doctor rubbed Pete's back. "It's time to go back to TARDIS!" He looked at the night sky outside the diner. "It's getting late."

They went back to TARDIS and Rose put Pete to sleep. The Doctor slipped out of TARDIS alone and walked to a small warehouse. He could feel that his old enemy was there. He wasn't mistaken. While the Doctor walked towards the Master, he fired bolts of energy at him from his hands. He missed, and set fires burning behind the Doctor. The third try hit the Doctor squarely in the chest, stopping him moving forward. Finally the energy stopped and the Doctor fell to his knees. The Master caught him, then let him fall to the ground.

"I had estates." He said angrily. "Do you remember my father's land back home? Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky. Look at us now."

"All that eloquence. But how many people have you killed?" The Doctor panted with coldness in his eyes.

"I am so hungry." The Master answered instead.

"Your resurrection went wrong. That energy. Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself." The Doctor tried to control the pain.

"That human Christmas out there." The Master frowned. "They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood, food. Pots, plates of meat, and flesh, and grease, and juice, and baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot. It's so hot."

"Stop it." The Doctor hissed.

"Sliced. Sliced. Sliced." The Master kept repeating.

"Stop it." The Doctor shouted this time.

"It's mine. It's mine. It's mine to eat and eat and eat." The Master giggled crazily.

"Stop it. What if I ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you and me." The Doctor tried to convince him

"Oh yeah?" The Master looked at him with fake interest.

"I've been told something is returning." The Doctor gasped.

"And here I am." The Master grinned widely.

"No, something more." The Doctor shook his head.

"But it hurts."

"I was told the end of time." The Doctor spoke again.

"It hurts. Doctor, the noise. The noise in my head, Doctor. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Stronger than ever before. Can't you hear it?" The Master tapped his head.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor was finally able to stand on his feet.

"Listen, listen, listen, listen. Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is, calling to me. Please listen." The Master rushed to him, grabbing his head.

The sound of four beats echoed in the Doctor's head. "I can't hear it." He said quietly.

"Listen." The Master insisted. He mind-melded with the Doctor. The Doctor heard the beats and pulled away.

"What?" The Master stared at him.

"But—" The Doctor shook his head.

"What!" The Master insisted.

"I heard it. But there's no noise. There never has been. It's just your insanity. What is it? What's inside your head?" The Doctor stared at him.

"It's real. It's real. It's real!" The Master shouted and flew off. The Doctor ran after him. "All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Doctor. What is it? What is it? What is it?"

A bright light shone down on the Master, then a second one illuminated the Doctor. A pair of SAS types came down on ropes, grabbed the Master and injected him with something to knock him out.

"Don't!" The Doctor screamed. Others fired their guns at the Doctor to make him stay back, and the Master was hoisted up into the helicopter. The Doctor ran after them. "Let him go!" He screamed but got shot in the back.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Rose's face. A very angry Rose.


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven: Protect the Earth

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Protect the Earth **

He walked out the TARDIS in the moment she had walked into Pete's room. Rose could feel that he left the ship almost physically. She put her son to sleep and kissed his forehead. On her way out of Pete's room, Rose saw a book on the ground. She picked it up and stared at it. It was written by Joshua Naismith. She frowned; she had never seen that book before. Not in the TARDIS anyway. It was strange to find a book in Pete's room. He still couldn't read. Rose put the book on the seat in the console room and then she walked out the TARDIS to search for the Doctor. Just then she saw the lights not so far away from the ship. Rose followed them, almost running. However, she was too late. When she got there, she could only see a helicopter, disappearing into the sky. Then she looked around and found the Doctor, lying on the cold ground. She rushed to him, her hands already glowing. When she turned him around to lay on his back, Rose could see that he was still breathing. Therefore, he wasn't that badly injured. Now, she got angry. As soon as he opened his eyes, she wanted to slap him.

"You better have a good explanation!" Rose scoffed.

"I lost him." The Doctor blinked and sat on the ground. "The Master… I was unconscious. He's still on Earth, I can smell him, but he's too far away."

"You stupid b-"

"Hey! Hey!" The Doctor put up his hands. "You don't have to shout!" He got up and looked at Rose. "Why you're so angry now? I'm alive, right?"

Rose shook her head. "I'll think of you first, he said. You and our son, he said! And then? What then? What happened? He had to face the Master alone. Alone! What am I here?" Rose growled. "Tell me, because I don't understand!"

"Rose…"

"No!" She gritted her teeth and put her index finger on his chest. "I could've helped you! We could've done something better than what you've done alone! You keep saying that we're a team, but you act like I'm simply human! I'm getting tired of this!"

"Rose!" He grabbed her elbow. "Can you listen to me for a second, please?"

"I'm tired of listening, Doctor!" Rose shook her head.

"The Master wasn't at himself! He's been resurrected!"

"What?" Rose blinked.

"You've heard me," the Doctor pulled back. "They kidnapped him, Rose and I don't know what's happening. And this is bad. This is very, very bad. Unless…" He stared at her. "Can you tell me more about your dream? Anything?"

"Well, there was a… No!" Rose frowned. "That wasn't exactly in my dream. I saw something."

"What? What is it? Tell me." The Doctor insisted.

"Just few minutes ago..."

"Think, think, think. Maybe something out of the blue."

"C'mon!" Rose took his hand. "Let's go back to TARDIS and I'm gonna show it to you." She led them to the ship and they walked into the console room. "There's that book." She nodded at the seat.

"What book?" The Doctor frowned, but went to see the book.

"His name's Joshua Naismith."

"That's the man. I was shown him by the Ood." The Doctor stared at the book. "Remember?"

"That's weird…"

"It's all part of the convergence. Maybe?" The Doctor rubbed his chin. "But I still don't . If I can track him down." He rushed to the console, pushing buttons.

"If only you could cross your timeline…" Rose stared at him. "You could've go back to yesterday and-"

"I can't go back inside my own timeline, you know that." The Doctor looked at her. "I have to stay relative to the Master within the causal nexus. Understand?"

"For now," Rose shrugged and went to the other side of the console. The Doctor just gave her a look.

When they walked out the TARDIS again, it looked like they were in some kind of stables. The Doctor pointed the key at the Tardis, which disappeared.

"Just a second out of sync. Don't want the Master finding the Tardis. That's the last thing we need."

"We don't want another Paradox, thanks." Rose muttered and followed him outside the stables. "Besides, Pete is safer in this way."

They walked out from the stables and barely hid from the patrol.

"That book said he's a billionaire." Rose whispered. "He's got his own private army. Damn!"

"Down here." The Doctor opened a small door in an archway.

They walked inside of a basement, but that basement was full of computers and looked as a control room. A man and a woman worked there.

"And the multiple overshots have triplicated." The woman said with amused expression.

"Nice Gate." The Doctor entered the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello there," Rose waved.

"Don't try calling security, or I'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer. Because I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed, or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place." The Doctor walked to the man and the woman.

"I'm sorry? What's a Shimmer?" The woman asked.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at her, "Shimmer." And she turned into something like a cactus.

"That's new," Rose looked at her with interest.

"He's got it working, but what is it? What's working?" The Doctor rushed to one of the monitors.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked him. "Who are you?"

Without turning around, the Doctor pointed the screwdriver at the man as well. "Shimmer!" The man turned green. "Now, tell me quickly, what's going on? The Master, Harold Saxon, Skeletor, whatever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?"

"My name is Rossiter. He's done good work. It's operational." The man tried to explain.

"Who are you, though? I met someone like you. He was brilliant, but he was little and red."

"Red?" Rose looked at him. "You met a red cactus?"

"No, that's a Zocci. Not red cactuses." The woman said. "My name is Addams."

"We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci. Completely different." Rossiter looked at the Doctor and Rose. "And the control room is called the Gate and is Vinvocci. We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it. And as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship."

"But what does it do?" Rose asked them, because the Doctor was too busy staring at the monitor.

"Well, it mends." Rossiter shrugged. "It's a simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better."

"No, there's got to be more." The Doctor scoffed and turned around. "Every single warning says the Master's going to do something colossal."

"That thing's like a sickbed, yes?" Rose pointed at the next room, glowing in green light.

"More or less." Addams answered her.

"Why is it so big?" She tilted her head.

"Oh, good question. Why's it so big?" The Doctor peeked inside of that room.

"It doesn't just mend one person at a time." Addams shrugged. "It mends whole planets."

"It does what?" The Doctor's eyes widened.

"It transmits the medical template across the entire population." Addams explained to him.

The Doctor ran out the room and Rose followed him.

"What happened? Where are we going?" She screamed, but he didn't answer her and kept running. They rushed into the Gate room.

"Turn the Gate off right now!" The Doctor screamed.

"At arms!" One of the guards shouted and few others pointed the guns at him. The Master was laughing, standing near by.

"No, no, no, no, no." The Doctor put up his hands. "Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device."

"Oh, like that was ever going to happen." The Master chuckled and threw off the strait jacket and leaped over their heads on pillars of energy from his hands, into the Gate. "Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now."

"Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!" The Doctor shouted.

"Doctor!" Rose grabbed his arm, "Look!" She pointed at the Master. He kept laughing.

"He's inside my head." Naismith shook his head.

"Get out of there!" The Doctor shouted again, but the Master's blast of energy knocked the Doctor down.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Rose growled and her eyes went golden, but the Master was too fast this time. He shot another blast of energy at her. She fell on the ground.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor got up slowly, but Rose was still lying on the floor.

"Oh, I'm just starting," the Master laughed and pointed at the TV.

"There's something wrong. It seems to be affecting the President." The voice of a reporter announced. Then they saw the President of the United States had his face in his hands. The Doctor went to the computer and tried to shut down the Gate.

"I can't turn it off. Damn it!" He yelled helplessly.

"That's because I locked it, idiot." The Master chuckled. "Not even the Bad Wolf can help you now."

The Doctor looked at Rose. She was already sitting on the floor, but apparently was in a bad shape. The Doctor looked at the glass case, where two guys were holding their heads. They were operating with the computers. The Doctor rushed inside and pulled out one of the guys.

"Oh, my eyes!" Rose rubbed her eyes. "My head! Get out of there, Master!"

"Rose!" He shouted when he saw her standing on her feet. "I need you now! Get inside. Get him out." He pointed the other guy, at the other side of the glass cage.

Rose shook her head once again and rushed to the cage. She swapped places with the other guy and looked at the Doctor, "What do you need me to do?"

"Just need to filter the levels." He said, pushing few buttons.

"Oh, I can see again!" Rose blinked. "He's not in my head anymore."

"Radiation shielding." The Doctor looked at her. "Now press the button. Let me out."

"What for?"

"I can't get out until you press the button. That button there." He pointed the button to Rose and she pushed it. She was now locked in her cubicle is and the Doctor's one opened.

"Fifty seconds and counting." The Master chuckled.

"To what?" The Doctor yelled.

"Oh, you're going to love this." The Master grinned.

"What is it, hypnotism? What have you done?" Mind control. You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?" The Doctor looked around helplessly.

"Oh, that's way too easy." The Master grinned. "No, no, no. They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me. And, zero!"

A blast of energy moved out from the Master and the Gate, and spread across the entire planet. Everyone's face became blurred except for Rose and the Doctor of course.

"No…" The Doctor shook his head. "You can't have…"

"What's going on?" Rose shouted. "Doctor!"

Everyone's face resolved into the Master's. Everyone in the room was like a clone of the Master. When they looked at the TV screen they could see that it weren't only the people in the room, but the whole world.

"What have you done, you monster? Rose scoffed from her place, looking at the Master.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" He chuckled.

"Or to me?" One of the clones asked.

"Or to me?" The other one asked too.

"Breaking news. I'm everyone. And everyone in the world is me!" The reporter from the TV had turned into the Master as well.

"The human race was always your favourite, Doctor." The original Master walked to the Doctor. "You even fell in love with a human... How pathetic! But now, there is no human race. There is only the Master race. Bwahahahahahaha!" He laughed hysterically.

The Doctor was watching him helplessly. Then he looked at Rose. She couldn't do anything against the Master this time. He was too strong, even for her. Even if she could do something against him, which would mean that she had to destroy the whole human race. The Doctor knew that she would never gonna do that. She loved her planet more than she wanted the Master dead. Rose just stared at him helplessly. The Doctor just shook his head. They had to wait and think of something. They had to think of something fast, otherwise… they could lose everything.


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight: Keep him safe

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Keep him safe**

The Doctor was strapped in the chair that formerly held the Master. There was a strap across his mouth. Rose was tied to a regular chair, at the opposite side of the room. They had wrapped her eyes. The Master knew they were the key to the Bad Wolf.

The original Master leaned to the Doctor. "Now, then. I've got a planet to run." He walked to the center of the room. "Is everybody ready?"

A clone of the Master was running things from the lab. "6,727,949,338 versions of us awaiting orders."

On a communications screen, the MASTER could see and speak with each major version of himself.

"This is Washington." The clone that had turned into the President of USA answered. "As President of the United States, I can transfer all the United Nations protocols to you immediately, putting you in charge of all the Earth's defenses."

"Geneva reporting." Another clone of the Master, dressed in UNIT clothes answered as well. "All under your command, sir."

Then the voice a clone of the Master from China, echoed from the screen. "And this is the Central Military Commission here in Beijing, sir, with over 2.5 million soldiers, sir." He talked into microphone. "Present arms!"

In Beijing an army, all bearing the MASTER'S face, presented their rifles. The original Master looked satisfied.

"Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship. Nothing to say...Doctor?" He walked back to the Doctor. "What's that? Pardon? Sorry?"

"Let him go, or I'll burn you down to the bone!" Rose hissed.

"Your wifey still thinks that she can beat me?" The Master chuckled.

"Thinks? Unwrap my eyes and I'm gonna show it to you!" Rose tried to release herself.

The Master put his index finger to his lips. "Hush, now. Listen to your Master."

"You're not my Master!" Rose scoffed.

"Now, now… " The Master chuckled again. "Your human side shows, huh? You love him so much that you're willing to do everything to set him free?"

"Oh, come here and I'll show you my human side…" Rose trailed off with pure venom in her voice. "I'll enjoy turning you into dust!"

"No, no, no." The Master walked to her. "I don't think you understand. Everybody on this planet...is me." He released Rose's eyes and she glared at him. "Are you sure that's really me? What if that's a poor innocent person?"

"I'll risk it," Rose frowned.

"She has a temper, isn't she?" The Master touched her face, but she pulled back as fast as she could. "I have to say, I've never understood your fascination for the humans. This human… I have to say, she's something different." He tried to touch her again, but her skin burned his fingers and he pulled back. His eyes fell onto the Doctor and he could swear that he was smiling under the strap.

"I said, I'm gonna risk it!" Rose scoffed. "Are you willing to do that?"

"Oh... You love playing with Earth girls. Ugh!" The Master looked at the Doctor.

"Nah, he plays only with me now." Rose narrowed her eyes. "Maybe I can show you a game he taught me? I'm afraid the end is so good that's gonna kill you!"

"I'm curious how you're going to do that," the Master tilted his head. "You are tied to the chair and you can't use your hands…"

Rose smiled with delight, "Who says I'm gonna need my hands for this?" She closed her eyes and her body glowed. Then she opened her eyes and stared at the Master.

The golden light surrounded her body turned into a small ball, floating in front of her. Then only with the blink of her eyes, she directed it straight to the Master. He fell back onto the floor, coughing. His eyes narrowed when he looked at Rose's smirk. The Master got up, strode over to the Doctor and removed the gag.

"I haven't taught her that, but it worked." He shrugged and looked at the Master. "Hello."

"Tell me, where's your TARDIS?" The Master hissed.

"Oh, he got scared?" Rose rose up her voice from the other side of the room. "If I hear right, I think he wants to run."

"Rose!" The Doctor gave her a look and she shrugged, pouting. " You've had your fun. Can I talk to him right now?" She kept pouting, but nodded. "Thank you." Then the Doctor looked at the Master. "You could be so wonderful."

"Where is it?" The Master repeated impatiently.

"You're a genius. You're stone-cold brilliant. You are, I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, you could travel the stars. You don't need to own the universe, just see it. Believe me, it's so much better. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough." The Doctor was still trying to find his old friend.

"Would it stop, then? The noise in my head?" The Master tapped his head.

"I can help," the Doctor answered him.

"I don't know what I'd be without that noise." The Master muttered.

"Wonder what I'd be, without you as my enemy." The Doctor sighed.

"Yeah," the Master nodded. "It began on Gallifrey, so long ago that… I felt like it was in another lifetime. As children. Not that you'd call it childhood." He sat on a chair. "More a life of duty. Eight years old. I was taken for initiation. To stare into the Untempered Schism."

"Remind me… why that word sounds so familiar to me?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"It's a gap in the fabric of reality." The Doctor looked at her. "You can see into the Time Vortex itself. And it hurts."

"They took me there, in the dark," the Master continued. "I looked into time, old man, and I heard it calling to me. Drums, the never-ending drums. Listen to it." He looked at the Doctor. "Listen".

"Then let's find it," the Doctor said.

"No!" Rose scoffed. "That's not gonna happen! You promised me something, remember?"

"Rose…"

"Except..." The Master interrupted him and got off the chair. "Oh! Oh, wait a minute. Oh, yes. Oh, that's good."

"What? What is?" The Doctor looked at him.

"The noise exists within my head. And now within six billion heads. Everyone on Earth can hear it. Imagine! Oh... Oh, yes!" The Master laughed and there was a skeletal flash before he dropped in a crouch.

"The Gate wasn't enough. You're still dying." The Doctor looked at him.

"This body was born out of death. All it can do is die." The Master stood up. "But what did you say to me, back in the wasteland? You said, "the end of time.""

"I said something is returning. I was shown a prophecy. That's why I need your help." The Doctor tried to explain.

"What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away, from the end of time itself. And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals. I could find its source! Oh, Doctor... That's what your prophecy was. Me!" He slapped the Doctor. "Where's the TARDIS?"

"No. Just stop. Just think."

"Kill her," he pointed at Rose and a helmeted soldier walked over to her, aiming his gun at her.

"Oh yes, just come a bit closer." Rose hissed. "I want to see you trying… again!"

"You can be killed!" The Master scoffed. "I need that technology, Doctor. Tell me where it is, or I'll make sure that your precious Rose dies before she's able to regenerate."

"Don't tell him!" Rose screamed.

"I'll kill her, right now! If I fail the first time, I can make it the second one. Then the third… and I'll let you watch her die in front of your eyes!"

"Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone-dead stupid." The Doctor tilted his head.

"Take aim," the Master ordered. The soldier aimed.

"You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?"

"Like what?"

"That guard is one inch too tall." The Doctor nodded at the guard, near them.

The Master turned to look at the soldier who hit him with his rifle. The soldier then took off the helmet to reveal the male Vinvocci, Rossiter.

"Oh, my God," he blinked. "I hit him. I've never hit anyone in my life."

Addams ran into the room and untied the Doctor, "Well, come on! We need to get out of here, fast."

She then rushed to free Rose, but she was already on her feet. The Doctor looked at her wrists and saw the red marks there. Then he looked at the chair and saw the burning armrests where she was tied.

"I'm fine!" She looked at him, pulling down the sleeves of her jacket. "Let's go now!"

"Come on! We've got to get out." Addams nodded.

"Which way?" Rossiter asked his partner and she nodded at the exit and started running.

"No, we can use the TARDIS!" The Doctor ran after them, followed by Rose.

"You think it's a good idea?" Rose looked at him while they were running. "Protocol 3, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." The Doctor gave her a look.

"Good, because for a moment today I thought you forgot about it!" She looked away, kept running.

"Rose…"

"Not now!" She scoffed.

They ran down wide steps leading down to the cellar. Addams led the way to the tech room under the lab. Rossiter, Rose and the Doctor followed her. Then the guards appeared, blocking the room. The Master arrived and smiled.

"Gotcha."

"You think so?" Addams pressed her watch and the four of them disappeared, reappearing seconds later on a spaceship.

"We're on your ship?" The Doctor looked at Addams and she nodded. "He's not going to let us go just like this."

Rose looked out a window. "We're in orbit around the Earth."

The Doctor walked to the control panels, using the sonic on one of them which exploded. "We're safe… for now." He looked at Rose, but she still had her back to him. Then he sighed and looked at Rossiter. "Where's your flight deck?"

"But you've just said that we're safe! We're a hundred thousand miles above the Earth." Addams frowned.

"And he's got every single missile on the planet ready to fire!" The Doctor scoffed.

"Good point," Addams nodded and led the way. The Doctor stopped when he realized Rose wasn't following.

He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She trembled and turned around, "Yeah, yeah… I'm coming."

"Rose, I-"

"We don't have time for this, not now." Rose stepped back and his hand hung in the air. "C'mon!" She walked away from him and took him just a split of a second to follow her.

They followed Addams and Rossiter and the four ran through the ship to the flight deck.

"We've got to close it down!" The Doctor insisted once they were there.

"No chance, mate, we're going home," Rossiter insisted.

"We're a salvage team." Addams said. "Local politics has nothing to do with us. Not unless there's a carnival. Sooner we get back to Vinvocci space the better."

"You're not leaving!" The Doctor used the sonic and the ship went dead. They tried to protest, but the Doctor shushed them until the only sound was the ship creaking.

"No sign of any missiles..." Addams said after a while. "No sign of...anything. You've wrecked the place!"

"The engines are burnt out. Just auxiliary lights. Everything else is kaput. We can't move. We're stuck, in orbit." Rossiter frowned.

"I'm guessing you have a plan?" Rose looked at the Doctor. The Doctor just looked at him, solemn."Oh don't give me that look!" She narrowed her eyes. "Not now!"

The Doctor just sat down and started working on some wiring. Rose just stood there, watching him. There was something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. That was something different and frightening. He was truly out of ideas. She just crossed her arms on her chest, watching him working in silence. When he looked out through the window, something in his look changed and Rose turned around to see what got caught his attention. They saw a meteor heading for Earth. The Doctor got off the floor and walked to the window. Rose followed him. Just then she felt a presence near her and looked at her left side, just to see the woman from the church.

"Events are closing." She said quietly. "The day is almost upon us. Are you ready?" Rose didn't know why, but nodded. "This is the Doctor's final battle. At the end of his life, he must stand at arms, or lose himself and all this world, to the end of time."

"I won't let that happen. I'll protect him with everything I have!" Rose answered her and looked at the Doctor. He was still looking to the meteor and apparently was unable to see the woman or hear their conversation. "Who are you? Why he can't hear or see you?" Rose looked back at the woman.

"I was lost... so very long ago." Then the woman smiled softly. "I always knew that he'd give his hearts to a human. When the time comes, tell him I'm proud of his choice. I'm happy to know he's loved that much."

Rose looked at the Doctor for a moment, "But I-" When she turned around, the woman was gone. She looked at the Doctor again and a smile sigh let out her lips. "I'll protect him, with everything," she mumbled under her nose. "I swear!"

"What?" Just now the Doctor looked at her.

"Nothing, just…" Rose shrugged. "Nothing."


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine: Keep the promise

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Keep the promise **

The Doctor went back working with the wiring and Rose sat beside of him. She wondered who that woman was. She looked old enough to be the Doctor's mother. However, she soon remembered that he was 906 right now. That meant, she could also be his first wife. Rose shuddered.

"You okay?" He asked, but he didn't even look at her.

"Yeah," Rose shrugged. "How did you notice I shuddered? You didn't even look at me."

"I notice many things, Rose." He looked down at his work.

"So, what are you doing with this?" She nodded at the wires.

"Just trying to fix the heating," he soniced one of the wires.

"I miss our son," she said quietly and he looked at her. "I'm sorry, I know I have to be strong now. But… he's there, all alone."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said simply and then sighed. "You know the TARDIS will protect him. Besides, the Master doesn't know for his existence and… Oh!" He suddenly made a face.

"What?"

"Maybe he does," the Doctor frowned. "He said that my future is secured." He gave her a pensive look. "He said I won't be alone and he didn't mean only you."

"No!" Rose shook her head. "I won't let anybody hurt him!"

"Relax!" The Doctor hesitated, but touched her shoulder. "He wants us, not Pete. TARDIS is in a secure location and he'd never find her." He rubbed her arm. "Our son will be fine, Rose."

"Good," Rose nodded and looked at the window. "Look, the Earth looks so peaceful down there. It's morning for England," Rose chuckled with dreamy eyes. "Just few years ago, I lived there, remember? I was an ordinary girl with no future."

"You were never an ordinary, Rose!" Something in his voice made her turn around. He stared at her intensely. "Not then, not even when you were a child."

"What?" Rose's eyes widened.

"I saw you on your twelve birthday," he tilted his head. "Remember that red bike for the same Christmas?"

"You?" Rose blinked. "You've said that once before, but I thought you were kidding."

"No, it was me!" The Doctor smiled softly. "However, we haven't met until… well, until the plastics happened. I thought it was purely accidental, but then I though… maybe something was constantly bringing me back to you. I wanted to show you everything back then. I wanted to show you the Universe and beyond." His eyes went dreamy again, and then he suddenly frowned. "I never meant to complicate your life, Rose. I wanted you to have the adventure you've always dreamed of."

"I have to say, I liked that complication," she smiled at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "Would you still love me if I was still a pure human though?"

"I'd love you no matter what and you know that," the Doctor stared into her eyes. "Even beyond time if that was possible. Well, it turned out good that you kinda… well, now you're more like me."

"It is good, yeah." Rose nodded and took a deep breath. "Listen, when the time comes you have to let me help you."

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "The Master is my responsibility."

"Yours?" Rose scoffed and showed to him her wrists. They weren't fully recovered. He could see the red marks where she had burnt the rope to free herself. "He tried to kill me too! It's mine as well!"

"No, because I don't want you to feel guilty afterwards!" He said with stern voice.

"Who said I'm gonna feel guilty?"

"I know you, Rose." The Doctor kept looking at her. "You care about people. You give life and hope, you don't take them!"

"If he tries to kill you, I won't have any regrets!" Rose rose up her chin.

"You could've killed him back then, but you didn't." The Doctor tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because I trusted you to do the right thing," she frowned. "I've never thought you'd…"

"I'd always put you and our son first, Rose!" He scoffed. "I knew what I was doing!"

"Oh really?" Rose frowned. "It didn't look like that!"

"Maybe not, but again – I knew what I was doing!" He insisted.

"Okay," Rose made a pause. "He's going to try to kill you!" She looked at him and he nodded. "Then you have to try and kill him first! I know you can do that."

The Doctor shook his head, "You know I won't do that. I won't be the first to try… and that's how the Master started. It's not like I'm an innocent. I've taken lives. I got worse - I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long. I can't. I just can't."

Rose moved closes to him and cups his cheek, "Don't talk like that."

"It is the truth, Rose." He said quietly.

"Yes, but…," her thumb stroked his face. "If you didn't live long enough, we wouldn't even meet. You saved so many lives, Doctor. You saved so many planets. Why are you like this right now. Why?" He simply shrugged. "Let me ask you something. If the Master dies, what happens to all the people?"

"I don't know," the Doctor answered quietly.

"Don't lie to me right now," Rose frowned slightly.

"The template snaps," the Doctor finally answered.

"They'll go back to be human?" Rose asked and the Doctor nodded. "Then I'll be there to help you. You know damn well that you can't stop me. You're gonna try and take down the Master and I'm gonna help you. They are alive and they are breathing humans, Doctor! I won't let you put him before them! And… I'll also make sure you won't die. You're the most wonderful man I've ever met and I'm going to protect you with my everything!" Tears showed up in her eyes. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"Okay," the Doctor answered simply and wiped her tears.

Few minutes later, they joined Addams and Rossiter in the control room. They were trying to fix the ship. Just then, the Master's voice echoed through the speaker on the ship.

"Because now it makes sense, Doctor."

"It's an open broadcast. Don't reply, or he'll know where we are." Addams warned the Doctor.

"The whole of my life," the Master continued. "My destiny. The star was a diamond. And the diamond...is a Whitepoint star." The Doctor gasped and the Master continued. "And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift. Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Do you see? Keep watching, Doctor. This should be...spectacular. Over and out."

"What's going on?" Rose looked at the Doctor.

"A Whitepoint star is only found on one planet, Gallifrey, which means… it's the Time Lords. The Time Lords are returning." The Doctor shook his head with disbelief.

"But… they are your people. That means… they are good, right?" Rose tried to understand.

"It's the memory I choose to keep, Rose." He answered simply and ran from the room to the control table.

The Doctor then rushed into another control room and went straight to the PA and switched it on. They heard the four beats repeated.

"What's that?" Addams asked.

Rossiter checked the computer, "Coming from Earth. It's on every single wavelength."

"But you said your people were dead, past tense." Rose frowned.

The Doctor was working on equipment, "Inside the Time War, when the whole War was time-locked - like, sealed inside a bubble. It's not a bubble but think of a bubble. Nothing can get in or get out of the time-lock. Don't you see? Nothing can get in or get out, except something that was already there."

"The signal." Rose blinked. "Since he was a kid."

"If they can follow the signal, they can escape, before they die." He was too busy working.

"You don't look happy." Rose walked to him.

"Nope, I don't."

"Why? I thought they were the good guys."

"They were, the Time Lords of old. But then they went to war, an endless war, and it changed them, right to the core. You've seen my enemies, Rose. The Time Lords are more dangerous than any of them."

"Time Lords? What lords? Anyone want to explain?" Addams looked confused.

The Doctor pointed, "Right, you! This is a salvage ship, yes? You go trawling the asteroid fields for junk?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Addams answered.

"So, you've got asteroid lasers!"

"Yeah, but they're all frazzled." Rossiter frowned.

"Consider them unfrazzled." The Doctor flipped a lever and two doors on opposite sides of the room slid open. 'Rose - I'm going to need you on navigation. Addams, in the laser-pod. Rossiter?"

"Yes?"

"Laser number two." He pointed it at her.

"This ship can't move. It's dead!" Addams insisted.

"Fix the heating." The Doctor pushed to large levers on either side of the control panel and the ship started up.

"But now they can see us." Addams shouted.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor grinned.

"This is my ship and you're not moving it. Step away from the wheel." Addams walked to him.

"There's an old Earth saying, Captain, A phrase of great power, and wisdom, and consolation to the soul in times of need." The Doctor kept grinning.

"What's that, then?"

"Allons-y!" The Doctor took the control and drove the ship forward to Earth. "Come on!" The ship began to burn as it entered the atmosphere. "Come on...!"

"You are blinkin', flippin' mad." Addams stared at him.

"You two. What did I say? Lasers." The Doctor scoffed.

"What for?" Rossiter asked.

"Because of the missiles. We've got to fight off the entire planet!" The Doctor stared at them.

"Gotcha!" Rose nodded and pushed few buttons on the flight deck. Rossiter and Addams were at their places in the pods. Rose had chosen the place near the Doctor. "We've got incoming." She looked at the flight deck.

"You two! Open fire!" The Doctor shouted.

"Oh, my God!" Rossiter exclaimed.

The Doctor took evasive action. Addams and Rossiter gave their best on the lasers.

"Open fire! Come on, Addams!" He shouted. Addams and Rossiter fired at the missiles, causing them to explode.

"And there's more." Rose warned them. "16 of them. Oh! And another 16."

"You two, open fire! NOW!" The Doctor shouted. Rossiter and Addams took out a large number of missiles. The Doctor's evasive flying made difficult for Rose to stand still on her feet. "No, you don't!" The Doctor shouted again, seeing another attack approaching the ship.

He sent the ship into a spin. Through the Doctor's piloting and the shooting of Rossiter and Addams, they destroyed all the missiles. In the course of the battle, the front window was blown away.

"Lock the navigation!" The Doctor yelled at Rose

"What?" She could barely hear him.

"England! The Naismith mansion!" Rose nodded and he screamed after few seconds. "Destination?"

"50 klicks and closing," Rose answered him. The ship reached the English coast. Rose continued. "We've locked on to the house. We are going to stop, though?" The Doctor was grimly determined and didn't answer. "Doctor? We are going to stop?!" Rose shouted again.

Just then Addams and Rossiter arrived back on the flight deck.

"Doctor! Doctor, what are you doing?" Addams rushed to him

"We're going to crash!" Rossiter started shaking while the ship continued on its path.

The Doctor aimed the ship right at the mansion, pulling up at the last moment. He lifted a hatch from the flight deck floor. He only paused to look at Rose before jumping from the ship.

"Oh no!" Rose rushed to the open door. "You won't leave me again!" She jumped after him.

The Doctor crashed through the glass dome and fell to the floor in the center of the room on his stomach. Rose fell right next to him. She grunted from the pain and shook her head. Now, that answered her question completely. If she was a real human, she wouldn't survive this fall. Then she looked at the Doctor. He slowly got off the floor, still weak from his fall. Rose grabbed his hand and got off the floor as well. She stood right next to him and they were staring at what appeared to be the President of the Time Lords. Oh yes, Rose had read lots of books about Gallifrey. Now she was thankful about it.

President walked forward, "My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master. We are gathered for the end."

Rose could hear soft clicking. She looked down, just to see that the Doctor was holding a gun in his other hand. She looked at his face, but it looked so blank right now. He wasn't even surprised that she had followed him here.

"Listen to me. You can't…" He tried to talk.

"It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child." The President interrupted him.

"Oh, he's not saving you. Don't you realize what he's doing?" The Doctor tried again.

"Hey, no, hey! That's mine. Hush. Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them? Because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh, yes, Mr President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me!" This time the Master interrupted him. The President held out his gauntlet-covered hand, and, as it glowed, the human race returned to themselves. The Master shouted. "No, don't...! No, no, no, stop it! No, no! No, no! Don't!"

"On your knees, mankind." The President looked around. The humans in the room knelt, scared. Rose stood still.

"No, that's fine, that's good, because you said salvation. I still saved you, don't forget that." The Master insisted.

"The approach begins," the President said instead and there was a low rumbling and the room got brighter.

"Approach of what?!" The Master frowned.

"Something is returning." The Doctor looked at him over his shoulder. "Don't you ever listen? That was the prophecy. Not someone, something."

"What is it?" The Master looked confused.

"They're not just bringing back the species. It's Gallifrey. Right here, right now." The Doctor scoffed.

The room began brighter and brighter. The humans ran out screaming.

"But I...I did this. I get the credit! I'm on your side." The Master knelt on one knee. Gallifrey got closer. "But this is fantastic, isn't it?" The Master got up and looked at the Doctor. He glared at him. "The Time Lords restored."

"You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born. But if the time-lock's broken, then everything's coming through, not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-Have-Been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres, the War turning to hell. And that's what you opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending!" The Doctor shouted.

"My kind of world," the Master grinned.

"Just listen! 'Cause even the Time Lords can't survive that!" The Doctor insisted.

"We will initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue, until it rips the Time Vortex apart." The President said.

"That's suicide." The Master uttered.

"We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone, free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be." The President continued.

"You see now?" The Doctor said quietly. "That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them."

"Then take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory." The Master knelt with arms outstretched.

"You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making. No more." The President answered him.

The Master lowered his arms, realizing he coudn't talk his way out of this. The President holds out the gauntlet-covered hand. As the energy started to hum, there was a click. The Doctor aimed the revolver at the President as he stood in front of the Master. Rose's body began to glow and she opened her arms, ready to protect the Doctor. Just then she noticed the woman from her vision, standing behind the President among with few others. Her hands covered her face, but Rose could recognize her everywhere.

"Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one." The President stared at the Doctor.

"But he's the President. Kill him, and Gallifrey could be yours!" The Master insisted. However, the Doctor turned, now aiming the gun at the Master.

"He's to blame, not me!" The Master put up his hands. "Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back. You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it." The Doctor turned back to the President and the Master grinned. "Exactly. It's not just me, it's him. He's the link, kill him!"

"The final act of your life is murder." The President narrowed his eyes. "But which one of us? Choose carefully, Doctor! You'll die with us!"

"That won't happen!" Rose glared at the President. "Not until I'm here!"

"Ah, the human wife," the President glared at her. "Not pure human, not pure Time Lord. Your choices are not wise, Doctor. You just proved this! Now you have the chance to fix it. Do the right thing!"

The Doctor looked past the President and saw one of the dissenters lower her hands from her face. Rose saw her too. She was right, it was the same woman she had seen before. There were tears running down her face when she looked at the Doctor. They know each other; it was obvious the way they look at one another. She motioned with her eyes. The Doctor switched position once more. The Master looked at him somewhat sadly. Just then, Rose heard her voice in her head. It sounded more like shouting.

_"Take care of my son, Rose… Keep him safe! Now! Now!" _

"Get out of the way," the Doctor muttered at the same time. The Master smiled as he dove out of the way and the Doctor shot the device holding the diamond and completing the link. The machine went up in flames. "The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell." Gallifrey began to flicker.

"You'll die with me, Doctor," President Rassilion shouted.

"I know," the Doctor muttered.

"No!" Rose yelled and wrapped her arms around the Doctor. The golden light now looked like a shield. She felt weaker and weaker in every minute, but she was determined to keep the promise to his mother. He had to stay alive. His mother smiled softly seeing this and covered her eyes again.

"Get out of the way," the Master hissed to them.

He shot a bolt of energy and Rose pushed the Doctor onto the ground just in time. It was weird, but she was still stronger than him. The bolt stroke Ressilon in the chest and he staggered backwards.

"Rose!" The Doctor tried to move away from her, but she held him tight. "You're gonna get hurt!"

"No!" She scoffed. "I want you safe! Now!"

"You did this to me! All of my life!" The Master used his other hand and shouted at the President. "You made me!" With each bolt, he stepped closer. "One! Two! Three! FOUR!" The Master was within the pull of the link and got sent back to Gallifrey with the others. Gallifrey flickered and faded. The sky was blue again.

Gallifrey moved away from Earth. The people in the street laughed in relief and hugged each other. The Doctor was lying on his back on the floor, covered by Rose. The golden light had disappeared.

"Rose?" He rubbed her back, but she didn't move. "Rose?" His eyes widened and there was worry in his voice now. "Wake up!" He pushed her onto her back and touched her face. Then he pressed his ear to her chest. She was still breathing. "Rose…" He took her in his arms and walked out the room, heading to TARDIS. Now was his turn to save her.


	50. Chapter Fifty: Banana cakes

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty: Banana cakes**

The TARDIS was waiting for them in the stables, just where the Doctor had left it. He walked in with Rose in his arms and headed straight to their room. For his surprise, Pete was waiting for them there. He was sitting on the bed with worried expression. It looked like something had made him worry. When he saw his father walking into the room with his mother in his arms, Pete jumped off the bed.

"Mummy?" He looked at Rose.

"She'll be alright," the Doctor answered with his stern voice. Then he put Rose on the bed. She looked pale and completely exhausted.

"But-"

"She just needs some sleep, okay?" He looked at his son over his shoulder. "Go and take care of the maps I gave you."

Pete stood still for a moment, but then he clenched his small fists and walked out of the room. The Doctor sat on the bed, touching Rose's face. She wasn't as hot as she was before. Her temperature was normal. Only her face was pale. He took her hands and frowned for a second. They had the same temperature as his ones. Maybe the Master was right, she was looking more and more like a Time Lord. However, her human nature could be seen easily. She had protected him. She chose him instead of staying there and doing nothing.

"My sweet Rose," he leaned to plant a kiss on her forehead. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

He sighed and got off the bed. Then he walked to the console room and started TARDIS again. It was safer for her if they were in the middle of the Time Vortex. Her body would heal faster. The Doctor stared at the screen and then pushed few buttons on the control table. Then he scanned few maps in Gallifreyan and sat back on the seat. The TARDIS were travelling in the middle of the Time Vortex already and he had to think.

"Dad?" Pete's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Is she's gonna be okay?"

"Yep," the Doctor sighed, rubbed his eyes and then turned around to his son. He walked to him and knelt down, placing his hands on his shoulders. "She's going to be alright, Pete. Her body needs just a little more time than ours."

"But why?" Pete stared at him with his innocent childish eyes. "We look the same."

"C'mon!" The Doctor picked him up and they walked to his room. "Let me explain it to you." He sat on the bed, putting Pete near him. The kid just stared at his father with curiosity. "Your mummy was born human. Her body changed when she became the Bad Wolf. Then her body started to change."

"But she still look like us, father." Pete insisted.

"Yes, she does." The Doctor tried to smile. "But we're stronger than her, okay? We have two hearts. We were born with two hearts."

"But she has two hearts as well?"

"She was born with one human heart, my boy." The Doctor reached out and ruffled his son's hair.

"And grandma Jackie and grandpa Pete? Are they like us as well?"

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "They are still humans. How do you know about them?"

"Mummy is telling me stories before bed," Pete answered. "She told me they live in a parallel world and that they are happy."

"Yes, they are." The Doctor nodded. "I hope they are."

"She said she's happy as well," Pete looked at his father. "She said she'd never sorry for staying with you."

"She told you this?" The Doctor frowned a bit.

"Yes," Pete nodded. "Not with words, but I could tell. She loves you, father."

"Yep, she does." The Doctor smiled and this time his smile reached to his eyes.

"Are we going to stop travelling now?" Pete asked him.

"Do you want that?"

"No," Pete shook his head. "I want to see the Universe. Mum said it's amazing!"

"You don't want to grow up in a house then?" The Doctor looked at him amused. "Your mummy used to want that before I met her."

"TARDIS is our home father and I don't want anything else." Pete looked at his father seriously. Sometimes, the Doctor thought that his son looked older than he was. "Can I have a banana cake now?" Pete grinned and now he looked like the four old kid he actually was.

"Yup," the Doctor nodded. "Of course you can."

"Yay!" Pete jumped off the bed and stormed out of the room.

The Doctor shook his head and left the room after him. He didn't head for the kitchen though, he headed for his and Rose's room. She was still sleeping. Just when he sat on the bed near her though, her eyes opened. She stared at him and a small smile danced on her lips.

"You're alive," she whispered.

"Of course I am," the Doctor stroked her face.

"Good," Rose licked her lips. "I kept my promise then."

"What promise?" The Doctor frowned. "You didn't say anything."

"You could've been killed that day," Rose sighed. "I didn't let that happen."

"I would've survived." The Doctor insisted. "You know that."

"No," Rose shook her head. "Not this time. She said that you have to survive in any cost!"

"Who is she? What are you talking about?" The Doctor looked confused and somehow he didn't like this. Rose was hiding something from him. "Rose?"

"Your mother," she said quietly. "Your mother was there."

"What?" He asked quietly. He had seen her of course. She was there, standing close to the President. "What are you talking about? She didn't say a word!"

"She said to me," Rose reached out for his hand. "She asked me to tell you that she's proud of you!"

"No!" The Doctor shook his head and pulled back. "That's not possible!"

"She said she's proud of you!" Rose insisted. "She said that she always knew that you'd give your hearts to a human."

"Well…" the Doctor trailed off.

"Then she told me to protect you and I promised that to her!" Rose looked at him intently. "I've saved you, Doctor!"

"Again, I would've survived this!" He insisted. "You gave too much energy, Rose! That's stupid! That's so…"

"Human?" Rose sat in the bed. "She was screaming in my head, Doctor! She told me that you could've been killed that day! Nothing could've saved you! Except… me. And she knew! She knew she could count on me!"

"What?"

"The President, Doctor. He was planning your murder! Not only the Master's, but yours too! You disobeyed him!"

"How would you know that?" The Doctor frowned.

"Your mother," Rose lowered her voice. "She let me see the truth. They were looking for you."

"I just…" The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway! This is in the past now."

"Let's hope," Rose sighed. "You know how much I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"I hate when someone wants to kill you," Rose narrowed her eyes. "My blood boils, you know. I want to strike back. I want to show them that you're not alone."

"I think that's the Bad Wolf talking," the Doctor furrowed his brows.

"Maybe," Rose shrugged.

"I think you need someone to stop you from time to time," the Doctor grinned.

"Well, I'm lucky I have you then!" Rose winked at him.

"I'm surprised that you can recover that fast," he stared at her.

"Oh, I'm still recovering. Look," she showed him her hand. There was a soft light embracing it. "It tickles here and it hurts there," Rose shrugged. "There's nothing I can't handle."

"Well, of course." The Doctor frowned for a second. "And you wouldn't thought to complain, right?"

"Why would I?" Rose looked at him surprised.

"Because I want to know what's happening to you, that's why!" The Doctor scoffed. "I want to know how you feel and I want you to stop hiding things from me!"

"Why so angry all of a sudden?" Rose blinked. "Everything is fine and I'm going to be like new soon."

"Rose Tyler, I love you, but sometimes…" He got off the bed. "Sometime I think that there are too much stuff that I don't know about you!"

"Then ask?" Rose shrugged. "It's simple."

"Actually, it's not."

"How so?"

"Because I don't have to ask," the Doctor walked to her and sat on the bed again. "You're supposed to share with me."

"I don't want to trouble you, Doctor." Rose said simply.

"I want to be troubled!" The Doctor grabbed her hand. "I want to know. You've had to tell me for my mother. Maybe we could've thought of something to stop all this to happening."

"No, there was nothing you could do." Rose shook her head. "Seriously, Doctor. I think you worry too much about me."

"Because I care, Rose!" He put her hand on his chest. "Because I love you and I want to know! Talk to me, please? You used to do that, remember?"

"Now I know what to tell you and what not."

"Oh, Rose…" He shook his head. "I know that sometimes I act too alien for you but," he stopped when she chuckled quietly. "You humanized me more than you know."

"I know and I'm sorry," Rose sighed.

"That means that you're going to tell me the next time if something's troubling you?" He wanted to make sure.

"Yep," she nodded. "I promise."

"Good," he leaned to kiss her. "That's good."

"Are you going to forgive your son now?" She said all of a sudden when he pulled back. "Four years are enough time."

"Rose!" He frowned at that sudden change of the subject.

"Doctor!" She scoffed.

"Fine!" He put up his hands and got off the bed. "The next time I'll see him, we could talk about it."

"Good," Rose leaned back on the pillows.

"I can't promise anything though," he warned her.

"Sure you can't." Rose tilted her head. "But you're willing to try and that's everything I'm asking from you."

"Okay then," he nodded and walked to the door just when Pete rushed into the room with bunch of banana cakes.

"Mummy!" He climbed up the bed and snuggled in her. "Look what I brought to you!"

"Oh, banana cakes," Rose looked up at the Doctor. He shrugged with a smirk on his face and left the room. Rose hugged her son and took a cake from his hand. "Thank you, honey." She sighed and leaned back on the pillows, listening to Pete's babblings.

It turned out that Mel was right after all. She could see her again, soon. Rose rubbed her belly with a pensive look. Well, maybe not so soon. Her body was trying to tell her something that she had to listen. Then maybe, she was going to talk to the Doctor as well. Not right now though, it was too soon and he was still too worried about her. She could see the look on his face when she had opened her eyes.

Maybe later, yes. Maybe a bit later.

.


	51. Chapter 51: Tale of the Weeping Angels

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One: Tale of the Weeping Angels**

Sometimes you felt that something's wrong in the minute you walked into a room. The secrets were something really difficult to hide. Especially when the person you wanted to lie was the Doctor. Rose didn't really want to do that. She had promised to him. However, something she didn't want him to know. Sometimes, she wanted some things to stay hidden, even from him. Yes, he was the person she loved the most in the Universe. Yes, she would do anything to keep him safe. However, sometimes he had to be lied for his own good. Rose thought he worries too much. Even more than her and that was something. TARDIS had confirmed her suspicions, but still, she wanted to keep the information to herself. The last time, he had left her on Gallifrey. Yes, Rose knew that was for her own good. Still, she wanted her opinion to matter as well. Therefore, she kept quiet. Oh yes, she knew he would get pissed at her when he found out. However, she was willing to risk it. She knew what was going to happen in the future and it was going to be just perfect.

Two months after they've had defeated the President of Gallifrey, the Doctor took them back to Earth. He wanted to visit a concert from the 70's, 1979 to be concrete. They'd never made it to the concert the last time. Well, they had ended in 1879 and had met the werewolf and Queen Victoria. That was when the Torchwood Institute had found. It was because of them. Of course, they didn't know that at that time. They had found out when they came back to Rose's time and she almost got sucked into the Void. That was still a painful subject to the Doctor, so Rose didn't talk about it too much. Few years had passed since then, but he was still afraid of losing her. He couldn't help it. Rose knew how much he loved her and sometimes that scared him. No, he didn't talk about it. She could tell by the look of his face. She knew that he was staying awake most of the night, just to watch her face. Sometimes, she'd pretend she's asleep and she could almost feel his look over her face. Then he would touch her, gently. Then she would pretend she was awake and they would kiss. Then… they would make love and every time it felt like the first time.

"I thought you'd like it," the Doctor waved his hand in front of her face. "Rose? The concert is over."

"Oh?" She blinked.

"What were you thinking?" He took her hand and they walked among the crowd.

"I was thinking about a lot of stuff," she shrugged.

"Are you hiding something from me, again?" He furrowed his brow.

Rose shuddered, "Nope!" She shook her head.

"After all the time spent with me, I can say when you're trying to hide something from me," he took off his jacket and wrapped it onto her shoulders. Then his hand rested on the small of her back. "I think I know you well enough."

"I know you do, Doctor." Rose looked around. It was dark, probably the small hours of the night. However, there was full of people. They looked so hippy in her eyes and suddenly she laughed. "Blimey! We really are in the 70's!"

"Rose, seriously?" The Doctor made a face. "I thought you'd notice by now. We've been here for few hours already."

"No, seriously." Rose chuckled. "Don't you think it's weird? We're just hanging out in a concert and nothing happens? Nothing at all? That must be new."

"Once upon a time, I've had more days like this one." The Doctor sighed. "Then all of a sudden the hell broke loose!"

"What happened?"

"The Master, the Daleks, Davros, Cyberman…," the Doctor shrugged. "You name it. I just wanted to travel around the Universe. I just wanted to have an adventure. I didn't want to fight. I didn't want to be a warrior."

"A savior as well?" Rose furrowed her brow.

"I can't stand when someone thinks that they have the right to rule the Universe!" The Doctor frowned. "I hate the slavery… and I hate war."

"Peace, people!" A hippy couple passed them and the guy giggled. He wore a giant pair of colorful glasses and the woman was almost naked.

"Um, peace?" Rose rose up two fingers as the "V" sign.

"You go girl!" The woman in the hippy couple chuckled and they walked away.

"You know the hippy sign?" The Doctor furrowed his brows. "I thought you were too young for that."

"My mum told me all about it," Rose shrugged. "She said she was hippy before she met my dad."

"And your dad?" The Doctor looked intrigued. "Was he a hippy as well?"

"You know, she never told me." Rose tapped her chin.

"Maybe he was?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Back to the point, I'm happy when we have uneventful days like this one." The Doctor grinned.

"Hello?" They've heard a known girlish voice, coming from behind them.

"On the second thought," the Doctor frowned. "That was too good to be true."

"Oh, c'mon!" Rose nudged him.

"They could only mean trouble!" The Doctor muttered.

"Look at you!" Mel appeared right in front of them. "I've never thought we're going to find you here."

"Oh really?" The Doctor furrowed his brow, but Rose nudged him. "Oi! Would you stop that?"

"When you start acting like a grown up, then maybe I will!" She muttered with a smile on her face.

"I'd like to see you acting as one first!" He uttered and moved away from her elbow this time.

"So… a hippy concert then?" Mel stared at them with a smile on her face. "Why here? Why now?"

"Because we were planning this since long ago!" The Doctor shoved his hands on his pockets and looked at Mel. "Why? A problem?"

"No, not at all." Mel shook her head, but her answer was too quick and she looked around after that.

"Where's your brother?" Rose asked her.

"He's… around. Busy." She bit her lower lip. "Yep. He's around and he's busy."

"Do I look so obvious when I'm lying?" Rose tilted her head and looked at the Doctor.

"Yep, I think she's got that from you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mel looked completely innocent and if it wasn't that knot in his stomach, the Doctor would believe her.

"Start talking. Now!" He crossed his arms on his chest. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Mel looked down, kicking the ground with her left foot.

"Mel?" Rose stepped right next to the Doctor. "It's better for you if you start talking, please?"

"Okay. Fine!" Mel sighed and looked up. "He's so gonna hate me for telling you this, but… what do you know about the weeping angels?"

"The… what?" The Doctor asked quietly and then looked at Rose. "Did I hear her right? I think I've just heard the weeping angels."

"Yep, you did." Rose nodded with a sudden look of concern in her eyes. "Where's your brother, Mel?"

"He's—well," Mel bit her lower lip. "The last thing I've heard from him was two weeks ago. He left message on my TARDIS that he's received a cry for help in his psychic paper and he's going to see what's going on. After that – nothing! I've set my coordinates for his last known location and… here I am. I thought you two were here for just about the same thing."

"And I was having such a good day," the Doctor muttered under his nose. "What was the message?"

"What?"

"Your brother!" He said impatiently. "What was the message he received?"

"Nothing unusual. Just… well, he didn't say that much. Only something about the weeping angels coming back to Earth." Mel shrugged. "Nothing else, I'm sure!"

"Blimey!" Rose shook her head and her face went pale. "These are nasty creatures!"

"Why?" Mel had never heard of them obviously.

"We've met them once before," Rose looked at the Doctor. "They stole our TARDIS and we got stuck in the 60's."

"So, you're thinking they're not here by accident?" Mel lowered her voice.

"Oh no!" The Doctor put out his sonic screwdriver and crouched. Rose and Mel followed him. "They never do something just by accident."

"What are you doing?" Rose stared at him when he placed the sonic device to the ground and then lifted it up in front of his eyes.

"Looking for signs," the Doctor muttered and looked around. "They are not so far away, but… Aha! I knew it!" He started running and Mel and Rose followed him to a near cave. "I'm gonna bet that they are inside!"

"How can you be so sure?" Mel stared at the dark cave.

"Are you trying to offend me or something?" He pulled out some lighters from his pockets and gave them to Rose and Mel. "If that's the case, it's working!" They stepped inside the cave.

"I'm sorry," Mel muttered, walking close to him. "You're always so touchy!"

"What?" The Doctor scoffed.

"Can we please focus over our feet and look around?" Rose interrupted them.

"Sure-sure," the Doctor sighed and then stopped all of a sudden. "What is this?" He crouched and picked up a lighter, just as his one. Then not so far away, a sonic screwdriver, looking like his one but a bit different. "They've got him!" He said quietly. "They've got the Healer!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mel shook her head. "This can't be happening!"

"It is happening, so can you please focus!" The Doctor looked at her. Rose had sat on a rock near them. She just looked around, pointing the lighter to different angles of the cave.

"I can't see a single weeping angel here!" Rose muttered. "What's going on? I thought you picked up their signal."

"They are here!" The Doctor insisted. "I can feel it!"

"Then we should go out, as soon as possible!" Rose got off the rock. "If we want to help the Healer, we have to stay here at that fixed point at time. I don't want to get stuck in the 60's again. Thanks, but no thanks!"

"I agree!" The Doctor took Mel's hand and practically dragged her out of the small cave. "What? We're going to find him, I promise!" He tried to reassure her when she practically in tears. "Hey-hey!" He hugged her and she started sobbing even louder. The Doctor looked helplessly at Rose, who just shrugged. "I promise you, okay? When I promise something, I'm keeping my promise. Ask your mother if you don't believe me."

"I know you do and I'm sorry," Mel stepped back, sniffing. "He just wanted to prove himself to you."

"What?"

"He said that it's time to prove himself to you," Mel sniffed. "To prove that he can be good as well."

"Why to me?" The Doctor tilted his head. "I'm sure he's in really good terms with me in the Future. Wait! How old were you again?"

"Nice try," Mel smiled through tears. "I'm not gonna tell the years, but I can assure you that you're very much alive in our time."

"Then why you keep meeting with the old us?" Rose walked closer.

"I guess… it's meant to be?" Mel shrugged. "The Time has no logic so, I've given up of trying to think why the think happens in the way they happen."

"Huh?" Rose blinked.

"Never mind," the Doctor gave her a small smile. "I've got it! And now… let's try to find the weeping angels, pick up the Healer's signal and bring him back home."

It turned out it was easier to be said than done.


	52. Chapter Fifty-Two: The searching begins

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Two: The searching begins**

They went back to the TARDIS to pick up few things. The Doctor put the sonic screwdriver he had found in the cave on the control table. Then he stared at the monitor, waiting for results. Meanwhile, Mel and Rose were sitting on the seat. Mel was looking around with curiosity.

"You haven't changed anything?" She asked.

"Nope," Rose looked at the Doctor. "He doesn't like changes."

"Oh, I know…" She shrugged. "Maybe he's right though. He lived long enough to see so many changes. I think he's a bit traditional right now."

"Right now or in your own time?" Rose tilted her head.

"My time," Mel smiled a bit. "But he's on his way to become that man right now."

"He told me that it took around a hundred years for TARDIS to grow…" Rose looked at Mel with curiosity. "Yours are fully grown. That makes you more than a hundred years, right?"

"Easy now," Mel chuckled. "You know I can't tell you anything."

"Then you shouldn't tell me that you're my daughter," Rose pointed out.

"I thought it's you from my time," Mel frowned. "I've got it wrong and after that… well, it was too late to take my words back, so."

"Same goes for the Healer?"

"Yup," Mel shrugged. "Same goes for him."

"Can I ask you something else then?" Rose tilted her head.

"If I can tell you, sure."

"Where are your companions?" Rose asked her and then looked at the Doctor. He was still looking at the monitor. "I know if your father taught you how to fly the TARDIS, he also told you that, the most important thing to do when you travel around the Universe is to have a hand to hold. You need someone to stop you from time to time. You need a balance."

"Well," Mel looked at her father as well. "We've had companions. Now we're travelling alone."

"Something happened?" Rose asked quietly.

"With my brother, yes." Mel looked at Rose. "She's a human and he's a Time Lord. She grow old and he doesn't. That was a problem they couldn't solve. He decided to let her live her life back on Earth."

"Oh," Rose blinked. "I think I understand now. And what about you?"

"I travel alone most of the time," Mel shrugged. "I don't need a companion and when I have them, it's pure accidental. I'm trying to stay close to my brother most of the time. Keep him safe." She frowned. "I've failed this time. He became too reckless after…, well… after he dropped her back on Earth."

"Aha," Rose shook her head. "But there's nothing he could do?"

"Nope," Mel shook her head. "She's not like you. She can't absorb the Time Vortex and won't become a Bad Wolf."

"No, of course not!" Rose frowned.

"She almost died, saving him." Mel lowered her voice. "He didn't want that to happen… not again. He wanted to keep her safe."

"What is it with humans?" The Doctor had walked to them quietly without them hearing his steps. "There's something in them that pull us through."

"Hm?" Rose looked at him with surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I've heard everything," he said.

"You have big ears!" Rose scoffed.

"Oi!" He looked offended. "My ears are perfectly fantastic!"

"Okay," Rose frowned. "But you-"

"If this human girl made him act so reckless, I think he should take her back." The Doctor interrupted her. "There's nothing worse than a broken heart. Well, in our case two hearts."

"I've tried telling him this," Mel shrugged. "He won't listen."

"Maybe I'll have a word with him when we find him then!" The Doctor frowned. "Although, I'd probably act the same," he muttered and went back to see what's on the monitor.

"What?" Rose looked at him and then at Mel. "What did he mean?"

"If he had lost you, he'd be as reckless as the Healer is right now," Mel explained quietly. "He loves you way too much and he didn't like it at the beginning."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know that much but… he's a Time Lord and you were… well, just a human back then. However, he fell in love with you almost instantly. It hasn't happened to him since… well, since his first wife."

"How do you know so much?" Rose furrowed her brow. "He wouldn't share such things with his daughter."

"I've done a little research and…," Mel touched her chest, right above her hearts. "We're a family. I know what's going on most of the time. I can feel it."

"How old are we in your time?" Rose couldn't help but asked.

"Aha, nice try," Mel chuckled. "C'mon! Let's see what he's found!" She walked to the Doctor and Rose followed her with a thoughtful expression on her face. "So?" Mel asked the Doctor and stared at the monitor. "What's going on?"

"It's a weeping angel for sure," the Doctor frowned. "Well, probably a dozen."

"What?" Mel looked terrified.

"The energy I picked up from that screwdriver is really strong," he frowned. "That's really bad!"

"But bad it's not impossible, right? We could still find him?" Mel sounded hopeful.

"Have you dealt with weeping angels before?" The Doctor asked her.

"Nope," Mel shook her head. "We knew that you've met them once or twice, but we've never came across them."

"The good news is that he's alive… well, that's what I think." The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "They just zipped him into another period of time."

"That's good?"

"Well, it is," the Doctor looked at Mel. "Sometimes these creatures become vicious and they just..., well… you don't wanna know."

"Let's stick to the theory where he's alive then," Mel nodded.

"Alright," Rose nodded as well. "That sounds good to me."

"Hey and what about the younger version of him?" Mel looked around. "I mean, you know… the Healer in your time?"

"You mean his four old self?" Rose looked at Mel with amusement.

"Aha," Mel nodded. "Where's he?"

"He's…," Rose looked at the Doctor. "Where's he?"

"He's trying to figure out a way to reach to the other side of the Universe faster than we're travelling now." The Doctor said with a serious face.

"Huh?" Mel looked at him with confusion.

"He has maps in his room so, I told him to find short cut." The Doctor chuckled. "I think that'll keep him busy long enough."

"But he's four!" Mel blinked.

"He's a Time Lord!" The Doctor insisted. "You know, we're a tad bit different than the humans."

"Oh, don't I know," Mel rolled her eyes and Rose suppressed a chuckle.

"Okay," she said. "That'll give us time to find the Healer. We need a starting point though."

"A starting point?" Mel looked at her.

"Yes, we have to start searching from somewhere," Rose looked at the Doctor. "Am I right, Doctor?"

"Yes," he nodded. "This screwdriver doesn't give us anything, except…" He pushed few buttons. "Well, we could start from the 30's."

"He's in the 30's?" Rose blinked.

"Yep and this could be tricky," the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why?"

"The 30's are really tough to land," he frowned. "I don't know if the TARDIS can do it."

"Why?" Rose asked again.

"Too many weeping angels," the Doctor looked at her. "That's not good for the Time. When you try to manipulate it, it could get messy. So, there are few years where… well, there's something as a force field. The TARDIS could just bounce of it and land somewhere else."

"That doesn't sound good," Mel mumbled.

"That's not good at all," the Doctor confirmed.

"It's why we can't land in a certain period in the Middle Ages?" Mel asked. "Because of that force field?"

"Yep," the Doctor nodded.

"But there must be a way we could do it!" Mel insisted. "Maybe Captain Jack…"

"Wait!" The Doctor interrupted her. "Please tell me you're not involved with him?"

"What?! No!" Mel made a face. "He's just a good friend. He helped us a lot through the years. He said if he tries something you'd rather kill him."

"Good man," the Doctor looked back at the monitor.

"Good indeed," Rose looked at him with amusement.

"Anyway," the Doctor continued. "He can't help us."

"Why?" Mel asked him. "He could travel through time as well and he doesn't need TARDIS."

"He could… what?" The Doctor stared at her. "I broke his time manipulator! How he could travel through time?"

"It's been fixed," Mel shrugged. "And nope, it wasn't me or my brother. Although, he did try to convince us to do it."

"That little…," the Doctor muttered under his nose. "Anyway! Now, we have to choose a year and land there."

"The 30's but where?" Rose asked. "He could be anywhere!"

"The TARDIS would know where to land us," the Doctor shrugged. "She always does."

"He's so found of his ship it's ridiculous!" Rose mumbled and Mel chuckled.

"I'm the same," she said. "The ship becomes a part of you."

"I know, I know…" Rose shook her head. "Now, what can we do to help you, Doctor?"

"Well, you can hold on tight! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" He set the coordinates and grinned, pulling a lever. "Allons-y!"


	53. Chapter Fifty-Tree: Welcome to the 30's

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Tree: Welcome to the 30's**

It was indeed a bumpy ride. They had to hold on really tight inside the TARDIS. Otherwise, they'd just fly around the console room like puppets. It felt like something as an electrical net stopped the ship every time they've tried to land it. The Doctor kept pushing buttons and pull levers, but every time the result was the same. They just couldn't land anywhere in the 30's. That didn't mean he gave up though. It only made him work harder and when they finally landed, it felt like a crash and all of a sudden all of them were on the floor of the TARDIS.

"Okay, I think we landed," the Doctor said when he got off the floor and looked at the monitor. "It's 1931 and we're in London. Hmm, what happened in that year, I don't have a foggiest. Now, let's go and find out. Oh, and put on your coats. It's almost Christmas outside." He grinned and put on his brown coat.

"What's up with you and Christmas? Seriously!" Rose rolled her eyes and went to take her coat and a coat for Mel as well. She walked into Pete's room on her way back to the console room. "Honey, we're going out. Are you gonna be okay here?" She crouched next to him on the floor. He was trying to put together pieces of a map.

"Yup, mum." He nodded. "I have to put together this map, father gave to me. It was all over the room just few seconds ago."

"Just remember, don't leave the TARDIS without us, okay?" Rose leaned to kiss his head.

"I know, mum," Pete nodded and focused over the map again.

Rose sighed and walked out of the room. When she went back to the console room, the Doctor and Mel were waiting for her impatiently. Rose gave a coat to Mel and looked at the Doctor. He sighed and looked at the control table.

"Activate Protocol 3!" He said out loud.

"Protocol 3 is activated!" A computer voice answered him.

"I've never heard that protocol," Mel looked at them. "What does it mean?"

"You don't want to know," Rose patted her shoulder and walked to the door. "Well, shall we?"

"C'mon!" Mel looked at the Doctor. "What is it?"

"Something you don't have to know!" He grinned and opened the door. "C'mon, ladies! Let's go!"

It was snowing when they stepped outside. The TARDIS had landed in something as a back street. Rose remembered the time when they had landed in Cardiff, her first trip back in time. She had met Charles Dickens there and the girl that had saved the world. Well, they had landed TARDIS in a night like this one and the street looked the same. Rose could hear people laughing and looked up at the falling snow.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The Doctor said close to her ear. "Now you ask me why I love Christmas?" He took her hand. "We've never had Christmas back on Gallifrey. The pure joy you can see on people's faces is priceless."

"So… that's why, huh?" Mel walked few steps behind them.

"That's why what?" The Doctor asked without even turning back.

"You love Christmas?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded. "But now, back to business!" He pulled out a strange looking machine from the inside pocket of his coat.

"What is this?" Mel blinked.

"That's my timey-wimey detector!" The Doctor grinned. "It goes ding when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at 30 paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow. I haven't used it in awhile."

"You didn't have a reason to use it, Doctor." Rose wiggles her brows.

"And… the weeping angels? This thing can detect them?" Mel frowned.

"Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy," the Doctor turned around and looked at her. "Lonely assassins, they were called. No-one knows where they came from. They're as old as the universe, or very nearly. They've survived this long as they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when being observed. The moment they're seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh, yes it can! That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. You're lucky you haven't met them yet."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, we've avoided them since now." Mel shrugged.

"Oh, that's clever too," the Doctor nodded, but then the sound of a ringing phone took his attention. "Ah, my detector just caught something! This way!" He turned in a dark, empty street. Rose and Mel followed him.

They kept running like this few minutes, until the Doctor stopped all of a sudden. He was standing in front of a wooden door. The house was empty. They could say that, because there was no light coming from the windows. He looked up once again and then back to his timey-wimey detector. The ringing had stopped. However, it felt like something stopping him from entering the house. He blinked and looked around.

"What?" Rose walked to him. "Why are we standing here?"

"I don't want to go in there unprotected, Rose!" He muttered under his nose and looked for something. "Ah!" He ran to a small metal box, not so far away from the house and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. The lights in the house went on. "That's better," he grinned.

"What?" Mel looked up at the house and then at the Doctor.

"You know that I know few tricks," the Doctor winked at her. "Besides, the house is empty."

"How do you know?" Mel asked him.

The Doctor lifted up his timey-wimey detector, "There's no ding!" He pointed out as if that would explain everything.

"Well, of course!" Mel rolled her eyes. "No ding – no thing!"

The Doctor just gave her a look and pushed the door open. The house was empty, just like he had told them. However, they felt strange energy in there. Rose looked around. It looked like an ordinary house from the 30's. She sighed and walked up the stairs, following the Doctor. Mel was right behind her.

"Okay, that's weird!" The Doctor muttered. "No ding, but there's something here. I can tell."

"I can feel it too," Rose looked around when they reached the second floor.

"Stop!" The Doctor whispered.

"Huh?" Rose almost bumped into him.

"Look!" He pointed at her right. There was a small marble statue of a weeping angel. The hands covered the eyes as usual.

"How that thing get in here?" Mel whispered.

"I don't know, maybe the people who live here bought it?" The Doctor suggested. "Hold this!" He handed the timey-wimey detector to Rose and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Now, let's see why that thing wanted us here," he muttered and pointed his sonic device to the statue. "That statue had been here for a while. The thing I don't get it, is why they wanted us here? Hmm, I can't sense another Time Lord around and that means, the Healer is not here. Wait!" The Doctor took a step closer to the weeping angel. "He's been here!"

"Doctor!" Rose shouted when the lights blinked.

"Don't stop looking at it!" The Doctor said. "It can't turn off the lights! I made sure of that before we could enter the house!" Then the lights blinked once more.

"Well, it's trying!" Mel stood close to Rose. "Did it just moved?"

"Doctor!" Rose shouted once again.

"Hmm," the Doctor muttered under his nose. "You needed us here, but what for?" He kept looking at the statue. Just then the timey-wimey detector in Rose's hands started ringing. "Ah, the TARDIS!" The Doctor stared at the creature. "You wanted the TARDIS!"

"Doctor!" Rose scoffed. "I think we should get out of here! Now!"

"I agree!" Mel muttered. "See? It moved again!"

"Run!" The Doctor shouted this time.

They didn't need second invitation. Rose, Mel and the Doctor ended up in the street just few minutes later. They all breathed heavily and looked up the second floor. The lights were still on and not blinking.

"What that thing wanted from us?" Mel looked at the Doctor.

"TARDIS!" The Doctor just shook his head and took his timey-wimey detector from Rose. "It wanted us to find it here."

"But… what's the connection with my brother?" Mel frowned.

"He was here before us," the Doctor muttered. "Not so long ago. Maybe few days or few hours? Who knows for sure?"

"You!" Rose scoffed. "Usually that person is you!"

"Oi!" The Doctor gave her a look as they walked down the street. "I don't have all the answers in the Universe."

"Usually, you do." Mel muttered.

"That's really flattering," the Doctor smirked.

"Back to the point, where is the Healer now?" Mel sighed.

"Somewhere… here," the Doctor frowned. "The year is correct. The place is correct. I think it's why they brought him here."

"Who?" Rose frowned.

"The weeping angels!" The Doctor led them back to TARDIS.

"There're more than one?" Rose shook her head and put her hands up. "Well, of course. It has to be difficult. Why easy?"

"That place and time is just… messed up!" The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and let them in. "There are weeping angels everywhere. Some of them are not supposed to be here though. They want to get out."

"This is why they need a TARDIS?" Rose sat on the seat, close to the console.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded.

"That's why they needed my brother?" Mel blinked. "But how? We didn't see them back in the 70's."

"I have to figure that out now," the Doctor muttered. "Maybe they used something as a hologram? Or they could project themselves somehow. But how? Where's the Healer's TARDIS?" He looked back at Mel.

"He's there, in the 70's." She answered him. "It's locked and it's safe. Just as mine."

"So that means, they didn't get it!" The Doctor looked at the monitor. "That's a good news!"

"They used something to get him into that cave!" Mel walked to the Doctor. "He didn't send a signal for help. There was no signal at all. It took him by surprise."

"That's because he hadn't met them before," the Doctor explained to her. "But, I've met them and I beat them the last time."

"They could try to steal your TARDIS then?" Mel gasped.

"No," the Doctor shook his head.

"Why?" Mel insisted.

"Because they know me," the Doctor gave her a serious look. "They know who I am!"


	54. Chapter Fifty-Four: A human nature

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Four: A human nature**

The truth was, that the Doctor wasn't that sure anymore. He wasn't sure if the weeping angels wouldn't try and steal his TARDIS. However, if they had tried such thing, there was a surprise waiting for them. He wouldn't leave his ship without a defense mechanism. He also wasn't sure how many of the weeping angels were out there and waiting for him to make a mistake. The Doctor didn't plan to make such one though. He wanted to be prepared for everything. That, including the location of the Healer. The weeping angels here knew where he was, but they kept silent. They wouldn't dare to talk.

"I think we're helpless here," Mel said.

She was sitting on the floor of the console room, leaning back on her palms. Her face was blank before, but not right now. Right now, she didn't think that they were able to find her brother.

"Well, at least we know that he's alive," Rose said from her place at the seat. "If the Doctor said so, then I believe him."

"You trust him that much?" Mel looked amused.

"He'd think twice before he could try and lie to me," Rose said and looked at the Doctor. "Right?"

"Right!" The Doctor looked at her and then back at the monitor. "Right now, I'm doing my best to pick up his signal. If I raise him well, and I'm sure I did, he'd left something for us. He should know that we'd try everything to find him."

"I can feel a _but_ coming in?" Mel furrowed her brow.

"But he's without his TARDIS and his sonic screwdriver," the Doctor sighed. "That doesn't make things easier for us. These are his best assets for surviving. Plus," he looked at Mel, "he doesn't have a companion to keep him sane. You do know how important that thing is."

"I told you what happened with his companion," Mel frowned.

"Yes, you did." Rose nodded. "I think however, that he'd try and talk to her again. Maybe there's something that can be done?"

"Or maybe not?" The Doctor gave her a pointed look. "But I don't think that's something that should matter if the case is his safety."

"What do you mean?" Mel frowned. "I don't have a companion most of the time and I'm doing just fine."

"Let me guess," the Doctor turned to her. "You were born on Earth?"

"Not that I'd tell you this, but why you're thinking like that?" Mel frowned.

"Because you think as a human!" The Doctor pointed out. "Yes, you have an empathy for the human kind, but you're also too practical."

"You've never fell in love, have you?" Rose said quietly and Mel blinked.

"No," Mel shook her head. "I don't think that's important though."

"Of course it is," Rose insisted and looked at the Doctor. He just shrugged. "Of course it is! You're trying to find the reason behind your brother's actions. There's nothing, but this. He wanted to escape."

"Escape from what?" Mel asked, getting on her feet.

"The pain," Rose looked at the Doctor once again and he stared at the monitor all of a sudden. "Sometimes it hurts more than you know."

"Maybe it does, but still… I don't think that's wise to rule your actions," Mel shrugged.

"Or… maybe it's the most important reason?" Rose tilted her head.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Mel shrugged once more. "I don't think I'd do such mistake. The only bad thing that could happen is to fall in love with a human. They are so fragile and…"

"… and beautiful?" The Doctor finished her sentence. "They're so fascinating, don't you think?"

"If you ask that the Healer, he'd say the same," Mel muttered. "Me, I think they're just another species."

"Then why you keep coming back on Earth?" Rose asked her.

"Because, I'm a part human," Mel gave her a look. "I think I have to care for the Earth at least that much."

"Aha," Rose looked at the Doctor. "Because you care."

"I'm a part human as well," Doctor said. "I took the Earth as my second home, you know? There's no other planet I could go and feel like this."

"I know what you're saying, but still…" Mel shrugged. "I don't think it's that important for the situation we're in now."

"Yup, the situation," the Doctor trailed off and looked back at the screen. "That weeping angel we've met… it couldn't tell me where the Healer is."

"You can talk to them?" Rose blinked. "How?"

"My timey-wimey detector," the Doctor waved his hand.

"Well, of course," Rose imitated his voice and that made Mel laugh.

"What now?" The Doctor frowned.

"Ah, nothing." Rose shook her head.

"Okay," the Doctor clapped his hands. "Back to the point! Now, I think if we look closely we could find few others."

"Few others?" Mel walked closer.

"The weeping angels never travel alone. They are never alone!" The Doctor leaned back on the seat, close to Rose.

"But the one we met…?" Mel furrowed her brow.

"Exactly!" The Doctor frowned. "Where are the others? Hmmm…," he rubbed his chin. "And still… there's the question. How they took the Healer? How they made it? Except!" He blinked. "No! Yes… no! Oh, well…," he ran his fingers through his hair. "That could be the answer!"

"What?!" Mel and Rose said in one voice.

"You know, that inner monologue you have can be really cute," Rose tilted her head. "But two other people in the room," she waved. "Hello? Now talk!"

"Sorry," the Doctor patted her knee absent-mindedly. "I think he did something to them. I thing… he took them with him! I think…," the Doctor grinned. "Blimey! He's clever! Genius! Well, he's my son after all!"

"Hello?" Rose tapped his shoulder. "Two other people in the room?"

"Right, sorry!" He shook his head. "I think… he tricked them somehow! That's right!" The Doctor grinned. "The Healer trapped them here somewhere! But…," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Where? And why he left his sonic device behind? I could understand why he did it with his TARDIS, but the screwdriver? Nah, that's stupid," he muttered. "That thing can be quite useful against these creatures, or not? Maybe not!"

"He's doing it again," Mel rolled her eyes. "Every time!"

"He's not gonna change?" Rose gave her a look.

"Nope," Mel shook her head. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Oi!" The Doctor pouted.

"It's okay," Rose leaned and gave him a kiss. "I love you like this."

"Thanks," he muttered. "Now, where was I?"

"You were talking about the sonic screwdriver?" Rose reminded him.

"Right!" He started pacing around. "Why he left it back there? Could this be a lead? Was he trying to tell us something? Hmmm!" He ruffled his hair and it became quite messy. "Or not? What if…!" The Doctor stopped all of a sudden. "What if the sonic screwdriver is a clue? What if…!" He darted to the console and started typing something in Gallifreyan.

"Sometimes I want to have his mind," Mel sighed. "It could only help me?"

"You haven't?" Rose looked at her. "C'mon, give yourself some credit!" She smiled. "You can fly a TARDIS and that's quite a lot."

"Yes, I know… " Mel looked at her. "I just want to be like him, but I know I never could."

"Why?" Rose tilted her head.

"No one is clever than him," Mel shrugged.

"Thanks!" The Doctor shouted from the other side of the console.

"I didn't think you're listening!" Mel muttered.

"My hearing is quite good, young lady!" He said without even looking at her.

"Right!" Mel shook her head.

"And you are," the Doctor pushed few more buttons.

"I am what?" Mel stared at him.

"Clever than you think," he answered her. "With that spark of inspiration, only available for the humans."

"I…," Mel blushed. "Thank you."

"Well," the Doctor winked at her with a smile. "You are my daughter after all. Now," he sighed. "I'm going to find the analyzer of the temporal… never mind!" He rushed out of the console room.

"Did you tell him?" Mel asked Rose as soon as the Doctor left the room.

"Tell him about… what?" Rose trailed off.

Mel looked at her stomach and then back to her face, "Well, tell him about me."

"Not yet," Rose lowered her voice. "If he knew… he'd send me somewhere safe. And I… I don't think I can stay away from him. TARDIS is my home now and forever will be. I don't feel good anywhere else."

"Maybe he'd let you stay here?" Mel shrugged. "I'm the living proof that nothing-"

"Trust me!" Rose interrupted her. "When it comes to me, he's always afraid."

"He's still remembering the Void?" Mel asked quietly.

"Yes," Rose nodded. "After all these years, he still does. I don't want him to worry too much, okay?"

"But he will and you can't escape from that, you know," Mel looked at her closely. "He's more human now than you think. All these emotions…"

"I know," Rose nodded. "Exactly why I don't want to tell him. Not right now anyway."

"I've found it!" The Doctor stormed into the room with a strange looking machinery in his hands. "Now, I only have to… Why are you staring at me like that?" He stopped right in front of them.

"Nothing," Rose shook her head.

"She's worrying about the Healer," Mel said. "That we might not find him."

"We will!" The Doctor continued his path to the console. He put the machinery there and flipped on few switches. "Aha! It's working!"

"How's Pete?" Rose asked all of a sudden. "It's too quiet."

"He's sleeping," the Doctor answered her. "I've checked on him. His room is a mess however," he grinned. "He's on his way to find that short cut through the Universe."

"He's… four… oh never mind!" Mel waved her hand. "Maybe that's why he's so good with the maps."

"Maps?" The Doctor snapped and stared at Mel. "Maps? Did you say maps?"

"Yes, why?" Mel frowned.

"Oh, that's my boy!" The Doctor laughed all of a sudden and put the Healer's sonic screwdriver into the machinery he just had put in the console. "Look now!" He pushed few buttons and a map appeared on the monitor. "Oh, he's clever! More than clever! Genius!"

"You're saying this for the second time tonight," Mel walked closer to him. "That must be something."

"It is!" The Doctor sound excited. "Look!" He pointed at the map on the screen. "That's the map of London! And not anytime London! It's London from the 30's! And… it's so detailed," he tilted his head. "Look, there are few traps here we have to avoid, but… I think we know how and where to find him."

"That's a good news, right?" Mel grinned.

"Well…," the Doctor trailed off.

"Well what?" Mel's grin faded. "I don't like when you sound like that."

"We don't know how many of the weeping angels he brought here with himself," the Doctor scratched the back of his head.

"That's a problem?" Mel sighed.

"A big one, but!" The Doctor grinned. "That had never stopped me before!"

"Not me as well!" Rose chuckled.

"Allons-y then!" The Doctor winked at her.


	55. Chapter Fifty-Five: Learn to listen

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Learn to listen **

"Nothing!" The Doctor paced around the console. "Two weeks! TWO WEEKS! I can't believe this!" His fist hit the console.

Rose was sitting on the seat and watched him closely. He looked angry, really angry. She looked at Mel, who just shook her head and walked out the TARDIS. She felt bad as well and had just told her she needed a walk. Rose sighed.

"Father?" Pete walked into the console room.

"Not now!" The Doctor scoffed without thinking.

"But-," Pete's lower lip trembled.

"I said not now!" The Doctor frowned.

"Come with me," Rose walked to her son and took his hand. "Your daddy is too busy thinking right now."

"But-," Pete hesitated.

"C'mon," Rose walked with him to his room. They sat on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Is he angry with me?" Pete looked at his mother.

"No, sweetheart," Rose reached out and ruffled his hair. "He's just… thinking. He's like this when he's thinking."

"Okay," Pete nodded, but he didn't look convinced.

"Hey," Rose sat close to him and took him in her lap. Pete snuggled in her. "It doesn't mean that he doesn't love you, okay? Now, tell mummy what you wanted to say."

"I've read the maps," Pete sniffed.

"Did you?" Rose kissed the top of his head. "Good boy! Your father would be so proud of you!"

"You think?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yes, Pete," Rose looked at his face and tapped his nose. "Now, let's go grab some food and you have to go to bed."

"Okay," Pete grinned.

About half an hour later Rose stormed into the console room. Pete was sound asleep and she could finally go back to the Doctor. He was still there, pacing around. He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her walking in. Rose coughed and he looked at her absent-mindedly.

"Yes?"

"I know you're frustrated, but that doesn't give you the right to be rude to your own son!" Rose scoffed.

"Was I?" The Doctor blinked.

"Yes!" Rose shouted. "He was in tears and I won't let you do that again!"

"Well, forgive me for trying to find a way out of the situation!" The Doctor scoffed. "Two freaking weeks! And nothing!"

"He is your son!" Rose looked angrily at him. "I don't care how busy you are or how frustrated you are, but if you act like this to him again that's the last time you're gonna see us both!"

"What?"

"I won't let you hurt him!" Rose lowered her voice. "He's too young even by your standards!"

"What?" The Doctor lowered his voice.

"You heard me!" Rose hissed.

"I'm trying to save a life here," the Doctor pointed at the direction of Pete's room, "his life! And you're saying that you're gonna leave me?"

"I'm trying to tell you that you are not alone!" Rose shook her head. "It's been more than four years, Doctor! Four years! And you're still acting like everything it's up to you! Guess what? It's not! I'm here! I've been here all along! I've supported you! I've helped you! Blimey!" She threw her hands up in the air. "I love you and stand beside you whenever you need me! I only ask for that little, just… stop thinking as if you're alone in here!"

"I don't think like that," the Doctor shook his head.

"You don't?" Rose walked to him. "Then why it looks like it?"

"But-"

"He only wanted to tell you that he's figured out the maps!" She chuckled bitterly. "He thought you were angry with him instead."

"I wasn't rude with him, Rose!" The Doctor frowned. "That's who I am."

"Apparently, you don't know how to communicate with your own child!" Rose shouted. "Seriously? For the cleverest person in the Universe you act pretty… stupid!"

"Huh?" The Doctor blinked.

"I'm just saying," she shook her head and stepped back. "You know what? There's no point of telling you this! You won't change."

"Rose!"

"No, I get it," she said quietly. "I'll make sure Pete knows that his father loves him. If you don't know how to talk to him…"

"Rose, I'm sorry!" He interrupted her and she stared at him.

"What?"

"I said, I'm sorry!" The Doctor repeated and took a step closer to her. "But I was really frustrated, I didn't think… Look, how about I go and talk to Pete when he wakes up? I'll explain everything to him."

"Just be nice," Rose insisted. "He can be heart easily."

"I know," the Doctor cupped a side of her face and she leaned on his palm. "I'll be nice."

"Well, did you find something?" Rose sighed. "Or still nothing?"

"I've picked up two new signals here," he pointed at the map on the monitor. "I'm pretty sure these are weeping angels. However, I couldn't pick up the Healer's signal." The Doctor frowned. "We could go there and check the signals though," he shrugged and then looked around. "Wait a second! Where's Mel?"

"She went out… two hours ago?" Rose blinked. "Why?"

"Did she…? No!" The Doctor scoffed. "She saw the plans! She saw the map! That stupid, foolish girl!"

"What?" Rose tilted her head.

"She went out to check the signal on her own! C'mon!" The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand. "We have to go and find her or… she could get into a big trouble!"

"How big?" Rose asked him on their way out.

"Well, we could search for the Healer and Mel after that!" The Doctor made a face.

"Aha," Rose frowned all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Nothing, just… she should've thought of that," Rose shrugged.

The Doctor just shook his head and they both started running among the London's streets. People were looking at them strangely. However, the Doctor and Rose didn't have time to pay any attention to them. Soon they turned in a small street and saw a wooden door by the end of it. The door was slightly opened. They stopped and the Doctor put his index finger on his lips and looked at Rose. She nodded, understanding the message. He pushed the door open and walked in a long corridor, followed by her. It was dark of course, but this time the Doctor came prepared. He had brought his special flashlight. Rose walked close to him and looked around. They reached the end of the corridor and pushed another door that led them downstairs in something as a basement. The Doctor started looking around, helping himself with the flashlight. They couldn't see the weeping angels or Mel. Just then they've heard something. It was as if someone was calling for help.

"This way," the Doctor whispered and led Rose to another wooden door at the other side of the basement. When he pushed it open, he ended up in a small room.

"Help?" Mel was standing not so far away from them. A weeping angel was holding her wrist in an iron grip.

"See, this is what's happening when you're on your own!" The Doctor scoffed.

"I thought you were too busy!" Mel made a face. "Can you help me with this thing?" Mel nodded at the weeping angel. "Just grabbed my wrist and it doesn't let go."

"I thought the weeping angels were sending you in different time?" Rose furrowed her brow.

"This one is wounded," the Doctor walked to Mel and pointed his flashlight to the statue. "This one also," he turned to his left to see another weeping angel not so far away from them. "This one couldn't even move."

"Yes, but they could still hurt me," Mel scoffed.

"You should've thought of that when you came here on your own!" The Doctor frowned. "Let me see what I can do," he sighed and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Blimey!" He pointed it to the statue. "This one is holding you really tight!"

"I just told you this," Mel frowned. "I thought it could break my wrist!"

"Doctor!" Rose called him and he saw her crouching and staring at something on the floor. "Does that thing look familiar to you?" She waited until he pointed his flashlight to that spot. "Your pair of glasses?"

"No," the Doctor picked them up. "They look like mines, but I'm pretty sure they aren't."

"They belong to my brother," Mel's voice took their attention. "He was here, I'm sure!"

"He was here, but what happened to… oh!" The Doctor looked at the weeping angels and then grinned. "Now I get it! He did this to them."

"He did what?" Mel sighed with annoyance. "And can you please help me with that thing?"

"He made them useless," the Doctor came closer to the statues. "He turned them into this. That's impressive."

"It's not impressive, because he's not here now," Rose frowned.

"Yes, but that means that he's around," the Doctor insisted and looked around. "Oh, look!" He pointed the wall close to them. "32-D-R-Burkley-S"

"What's this?" Rose frowned.

"That's his coordinates," the Doctor stared at her. "Mel said that he's pretty good with maps!"

"That makes sense," Rose muttered.

"Okay, let's go then!" The Doctor grabbed her hand.

"Hello?" Mel called them and they turned around. "Did you forget something?" She rolled her eyes at her still trapped wrist.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" The Doctor walked to her and looked at the weeping angel. "I have to break the statue now," he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the weeping angel's arm. Then all of a sudden Mel's wrist was free. "Good! Oh, no! Wait! It doesn't look good!" He frowned, taking Mel's arm and staring at her wrist. It was all purple and blue. "Can you move your fingers?"

"Yes, yes I can!" Mel insisted. "We have more important thing to do now!"

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked her quietly. "Because I can-"

"No, I'm fine!" Mel sighed and stormed out of the room.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged looks and then followed her.


	56. Chapter Fifty-Six: Finding the Healer

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Finding the Healer**

Then kept running until they reached a building not so far away from the one they were. It was taller than the previous one and it didn't have that many windows. Rose looked up and frowned.

"Uh-oh!" The Doctor said as an answer to her thoughts.

"Exactly," Rose muttered.

"What?" Mel looked up and frowned. "Oh."

"Yup," the Doctor sighed. "We have to think of something and by "we" I mean me." He looked around the empty street and then up again.

The roof of the building was full of weeping angels. It looked like they were everywhere, even as decoration on the window cells. Rose looked up again and sighed. This wasn't the first time they felt like they were in a trap. She couldn't remember the exact number already.

"Are you okay," Mel asked her quietly so the Doctor couldn't hear her. "You look pale."

"I was just wondering, how many times we were like this," Rose sighed. "Sometimes I wish we have a tad bit normal life. Well," she rolled her eyes, "normal for us. I know we can't live in a house. I know we can't exactly settle down. Don't get me wrong, I love my life and I love him," she looked at the Doctor with love in her eyes. "Sometimes however, I just want our life to be less dangerous."

"Well," Mel sighed and looked at her father. He was pacing around with a serious face. "I can't tell you about your future, you know that." She smiled. "It's a rule."

"Which one?" Rose looked at her.

"Who do you think?" Mel rolled her eyes at the Doctor. "You know, we've had that conversation, me and him. I thought then that we don't need rules. I thought that we're good people. Do you know what he told me?"

"What?" Rose was curious.

"He said that only good people don't have rules," Mel stared at her father. "Then he said that he has so many. I've never asked why, but… he didn't look like he was about to answer me."

"He's a good person!" Rose insisted.

"Tell that to him," Mel shrugged.

"I did," Rose followed her look to the Doctor. "I did, so many times already. He's still so stubborn."

"Now I know, why he was so angry to the Healer," Mel muttered. "My brother thought he did the right thing by then. But… then we talked and he felt so angry to himself."

"Why?" Rose asked quietly.

"Because he disappointed him," Mel nodded at the Doctor. "He disappointed our father and he deserves so much more."

"I agree," Rose nodded. "He helped so many people and so many planets and yet, he still feels guilty when it comes to his own people."

"He did what it has to be done," Mel said with stern voice.

"I know and I'm trying to make him understand that," Rose sighed.

"Sometimes, some things just… have to be done!" Mel's face was blank. Her eyes were serious. "I'll make him proud, he deserve that."

"What are you going to do?" Rose stared at her daughter.

"Like I've said before," Mel looked at her mother. "Some things just have to be done. There is no going back."

"Mel?" Rose blinked. "Can you be more specific?"

"I'm sensing storm, mother." Mel said and looked up the clear blue sky. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe, to keep them both safe."

"I've seen so many things in the Universe, but…," Rose lowered her voice. "Your face is scaring me right now. Don't do stupid things, okay? I'm also here. I can help."

"Don't worry," Mel gave her a look. Her brown eyes were exact copy of the Doctor's ones. "I'll make sure no one will get hurt."

"I think I've found a window!" The Doctor walked to them. "Okay, what's going on?" He looked at Rose and then back at Mel. "Somebody tell me, please?"

"We were talking about the weather," Mel said with a big bright smile.

"Yup," Rose muttered. She couldn't believe how quickly Mel had changed her mood. "The weather."

"What about it?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"What window are you talking about?" Mel interrupted him. "I can't see a window without a weeping angel on it."

"The basement," the Doctor pointed a small door in the wall. "I doubt there are weeping angels, well… I could be mistaken of course. But right now, I'm running out of ideas."

"Whoa, that's something new!" Mel muttered and walked to the small door. "Oh, look!" She pulled the door open. "It's open! C'mon!" She waved at them.

"How's your wrist?" The Doctor tried to take her hand on his way into the building.

Mel quickly pulled back, "It's fine! I told you!"

"Why don't you fix it?" He frowned. "I'm pretty sure you have the idea how to do it."

"I do have it, but it's gonna take a lot of time," Mel scoffed and walked inside of the building. "I'm going to need that hand now, so… shut up!"

"Did she just…," the Doctor trailed off shocked. "Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"I did!" Mel pointed her flashlight at him. "You talk too much! Now, let's focus of the place where they hold the Healer."

"Good idea," Rose muttered.

The Doctor just shook his head and turned on his own flashlight. Soon they walked into a big empty room. It was strange, because that room was full of light. The windows there covered a whole wall. There was nothing else in this room though. It was abandoned, just like the building. The sound of Big Ben echoed in the silence. It was 12 p.m. They walked to the windows and looked up the sky. It wasn't so blue anymore. Clouds started covering the Sun, appearing from nowhere. Rose looked at the Doctor. He didn't look at her, but his hand found her one and squeezed it tightly. Rose looked up the sky again. It was white already. It looked like it was ready to snow. A loud noise, coming from behind their backs took their attention.

"No way!" Rose gasped, covering her mouth. "They can't do that!"

"Oh, they can," the Doctor lowered his voice.

"How?" Mel shook her head. "That's… that's impossible!"

"It is… as you can see," the Doctor frowned.

They were staring at the TARDIS. It was surrounded by weeping angels and it was standing right in the middle of the room.

"They made it? Blimey!" They've heard the Healer's angry voice, but they couldn't see him anywhere.

"Brother?" Mel rose up her voice, but kept looking at the weeping angels.

"I'm fine, well…," his voice echoed from the other side of the TARDIS. They couldn't see him yet. "I don't know why, but I'm still fine."

"They think it's yours then?" The Doctor asked him. "They think that's your TARDIS?"

"Yes!" The Healer scoffed and finally showed up, walking to them. He kept looking at the weeping angels though. "If they knew it was yours, whoa! Such a big mistake!" He laughed ominously.

"What happened to you?" Mel asked him.

"I've trapped them here," the Healer sounded so proud of himself it was even scary. "Oh, yes! I've trapped them here in this period of time and they're trying to escape! But they don't! You know why?"

"Why?" Mel asked quietly.

"Because they don't know that they can't enter this TARDIS!" The Healer finally reached his family. "They can't enter any TARDIS! Why? Because it's damn well protected!"

"Protocol 3?" Rose asked quietly so only the Doctor could hear her.

"Yup, plus Protocol 1!" He answered her. "The Healer is right, they can't enter there. How did you trap them here?" The Doctor asked the Healer.

"I'd tell you, but this is gonna be a big, giant spoiler!" He answered him. "Plus, you wouldn't approve, again."

"Depends," the Doctor sighed. "You haven't killed them."

"I've tried," the Healer answered him. "Few times. It doesn't work that way."

"Here," the Doctor placed his son's sonic screwdriver in his hand. "You might need it."

"I thought it's broken," his grown up son shrugged.

"That's a lie," the Doctor said quietly. "You left it there, because you didn't think you're coming back."

"Yes," the Healer answered with emotionless face.

"Brother!" Mel gasped.

"I've tried to do my best, Mel!" He frowned. "You don't have to look so shocked!"

"How can you be so stupid?!" Mel scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"Your guilt is gonna eat you up inside! Why don't you do something?" She was furious.

"In case you haven't noticed… I am doing it!" The Healer hissed.

"Not like this! You did what it has to be done! Deal with it!" Mel insisted. "Move on, okay? You don't have to remember it every single day of your existence!"

"You don't understand…"

"That's right, I don't!"

"Shut up!" Rose rose up her voice. "Both of you! Just… shut up and focus over this problem! Why they are not moving?" She nodded at the weeping angels.

"Because we're watching them?" Mel suggested.

"No, I don't think so," the Doctor rubbed his chin. "Something's happening and I don't know what."

"They're trying to think of something," the Healer lowered his voice. "They want the TARDIS and they're not giving up!"

"They're not gonna get it!" Rose scoffed.

"Maybe they're trying to kill you?" Mel suggested. "I mean, if they destroy this TARDIS with the little you inside, you know… I don't even wanna think about it!"

"You and me both!" Rose muttered.

"They won't do it," the Doctor frowned. "There's no way of getting inside the TARDIS or destroying it. It has a shield, a powerful shield that wouldn't let any danger come near."

"But they transported it to here," Rose bit her lower lip. "That means they've touched it."

"They didn't try to harm the TARDIS that saved them!" The Doctor's face darkened. "If I can find a way to get us all inside. I'd think of something."

"You can't do that from here?" The Healer asked him. "I mean, look…? They're just standing there and doing nothing."

"What about… ah!" The Doctor screamed from pain and fell on the floor motionless. There was a weeping angel standing right beside of him. He had stabbed the Doctor in the back.

"No!" Rose shouted and the Healer pointed his sonic screwdriver at the weeping angel, shattered it into pieces.


	57. Chapter Fifty-Seven: Hello, Melody

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Hello, Melody**

"I thought you couldn't kill them!" Mel shouted at the Healer when he shattered another one of the weeping angels.

"I said, I've tried!" He didn't even look at her. "He must've done something with my screwdriver," he rolled his eyes at the Doctor.

"We have to take him inside!" Rose screamed. "Quickly!"

"You have to open that thing first!" Mel looked at Rose.

"Oh fine!" Rose simply clicked with her fingers and the door of the TARDIS snapped open. "Now, can you help me?" She looked at the Healer.

"Sure," he nodded. "Just keep looking at them, okay?" He said to his sister.

"Got'cha!" Mel nodded.

The Healer and Rose walked inside the TARDIS, carrying the Doctor. Mel followed them soon after. Then she looked the door again, using her sonic screwdriver. They put the Doctor in his bed. He was shaking already. However, there was something important. Something was missing.

"Why he's not regenerating?" Rose asked the question that everybody were thinking of right now.

"It's not that simple anymore, mother," the Healer answered her. "You've changed him, remember?"

"Then I'll just…," Rose's hand glowed.

"No!" Mel grabbed her wrist.

"What? Why?" Rose glared at her. "Why don't you let me help him?"

"You can't!" Mel rolled her eyes at Rose's stomach. "Not right now, remember?"

"I can try!" Rose scoffed. "I can't just sit here and doing nothing!"

"Mum!" The Healer insisted and she looked at him. "Please, just… give him some time!"

"That happens in the future too, right?" Rose lowered her voice. "That's not gonna be the last time he…" She trailed off.

"No," Mel shook her head. "That's not gonna be the last time, I'm sorry."

"Damn it!" Rose cursed through tears and gently ran her fingers though the Doctor's hair. "Damn it!"

"It's not your fault, mother!" Mel insisted. "You've helped him so many times before and you'll keep doing that."

"He's suffering!" Rose bit her lower lip and said angrily. "I hate when he's suffering!"

"We know," the Healer said and exchanged looks with his sister. "But you have to give him some time. That's what he needs now."

"Okay," Rose took a deep breath and looked up and her grown up children. "And what about the weeping angels? Are they still outside?"

"Ten or fifteen of them, yes." The Healer nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Mel looked at her brother.

"Nothing," the Healer shrugged. "They are still trapped here and they'll stay here!"

"What if they find a way into the TARDIS?" Rose asked them.

"They won't!" The Healer frowned. "I told you, this is the most protected ship in the entire Universe!"

"Then why you've let yourself to be trapped with them?" Rose asked quietly. "You could've trapped them here, but use your TARDIS to escape. Why you didn't do that?"

"I've had my reasons!" The Healer narrowed his eyes.

"You've punished yourself," Rose said as if she could read his mind. "Because of that girl or because of your father?"

"Maybe both," the Healer shrugged.

"He's not that angry with you!" Rose reached out, over the Doctor's body and took the Healer's hand. "Not in the way you think he is. He wanted you to stay innocent and…," she looked at the Doctor. "He didn't want you to become like him. Well, he thinks he's not a good person, but that's only him. Me on the other hand, I love him the way he is." Rose looked up at her grown up son. "Nobody is perfect after all!"

"See?" Mel nudged the Healer. "I told you!"

"Yes, you did." The Healer said nothing else. He looked at the Doctor. "I'm sorry father, I really am." He sat on the floor, near his bed and took his hand. "Here," his hand glow and soon they saw the color coming back on the Doctor's face. His breathing calmed and became normal. He wasn't shaking anymore and the Healer smiled.

"I thought he needed some time?" Rose furrowed her brow.

"Well, a little help as well," the Healer winked at her. Rose's hard skipped a beat. He looked so much like his father right now.

"Oi!" The Doctor groaned and they all looked at him. "My head!"

"Hello," the Healer grinned.

"Did I…?" The Doctor blinked and looked around. "Why are you staring at me? I haven't… have I? No..., right? No!" He blinked again. "That's my voice! No, I haven't regenerated! How?"

"I told you that you're stuck to this face," Rose muttered.

"I like that face!" The Doctor grinned, but then frowned all of a sudden. "Drums! I feel like somebody is playing drums in my head! Blimey!"

"You're going to be fine," the Healer chuckled. "You just need some time."

"Why? I thought…," the Doctor stopped all of a sudden. "What happened with the weeping angels? Why are we here?"

"He shattered the most of them into pieces," Mel looked at her brother.

"What?" The Doctor almost shouted. "Oi!" He grabbed his head again.

"Easy now," Rose helped him to sit on his bed.

"You're gonna be mad at me right now?" The Healer got off the floor. His face was serious. "I was only trying to help you!"

"No, I'm not angry with you because of that!" The Doctor waved his hand and lowered his voice. "I'm angry, because it wasn't me doing it."

"Aha," the Healer furrowed his brows. "It's why you recalibrated my sonic screwdriver then? Mine!?"

"I didn't think you're gonna use it," the Doctor shrugged.

"But I did!"

"Was it fun?" The Doctor grinned.

"Oh, yes!" The Healer grinned as well. "They shattered into million pieces!"

"Blimey! And I've missed all that?"

"You were too busy, trying to survive!" Rose scoffed.

"Can you please lower your voice?" The Doctor frowned. "You know… my head feels funny right now."

"That's because your body is trying to fix the damages," Mel nodded at his wound. There was nothing left from it there. The torn edges of the garment where the weeping angel had stabbed him were the only thing that had left from the wound. "It's healing nicely if I may add."

"No need to thank me," the Healer muttered.

"What have you done?" The Doctor looked up at him. "What?"

"I just helped the healing process," the Healer shrugged. "Your body would heal anyway, but I thought you could use some help."

"Thanks," the Doctor frowned. "I guess."

"Maybe we should hurry up and leave that place?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yes," the Doctor tried to get off the bed, but lost his balance for a moment. "Oops!"

"Not so fast!" The Healer was hurry to catch his arm and put him back into bed.

"I have a TARDIS to fly!" The Doctor scoffed.

"We know how to do that," the Healer looked at Mel and she nodded.

"Yep," she leaned and kissed his cheek. "You can trust us, we've learn from the best."

The Healer and Mel left the room and the Doctor frowned. He stared at the closed door and then leaned back on the pillows. His eyes closed for a moment and when he opened them, he looked at Rose. She was sitting at his other side, her face was still worried. He just sighed and nodded at her. It was as if she was waiting for that nod. She snuggled in him, resting her head on his collarbone. He sighed, rubbing her arm gently and nobody said a word for a long while. They could feel the TARDIS moving, but it was so smooth that they could barely feel it. The Doctor grinned slightly. He had to admit, the Healer was right when he had told him that he and his sister had learned from the best. However, he obviously had spared them from his mistakes.

"That feels nice," Rose muttered.

"I know," the Doctor agreed quietly. "I thought we didn't have secrets between us."

"We don't," Rose lowered her voice even more. "I don't know what are you talking about."

"Oh, seriously?"

"Doctor…"

"I've just waited for you to tell me, Rose!" He pulled back slightly so he could look at her face. "I knew for a long while, just waited for you to tell me."

"You knew?" Rose blinked. "How?"

"I'm a Time Lord," he said as if that could explain everything.

"What are you talking about?" Rose scoffed. "You can read my mind now?"

"No, but we're going to bed every night. Together," he lifted up her chin; his thumb rubbed her skin there. "I know your body pretty damn well. You didn't think I wouldn't notice?"

"I-I…, well…" that had caught her off guard. "What now?"

"What do you mean?" The Doctor frowned.

"You're gonna dump me somewhere? Somewhere safe?" Rose frowned. "Just like you did it the last time?"

"Is that the reason you haven't told me earlier?" The Doctor answered her with another question.

"Yes," Rose nodded. "I didn't want to feel like a spare part."

"You were never a spare part, Rose!" The Doctor scoffed. "I just wanted you to be safe."

"I am safe, with you!" She insisted.

"Oh really?" He frowned. "I'm like a magnet when it comes to troubles."

"Yes, but…" she sighed. "You're also the most important person in my life."

"And that makes you feel safe?"

"That makes me feel warm and loved," Rose looked at him. "Sometimes it's all I need."

The Doctor stared at her face, "You're sure?" When she nodded he simply rested his hand on her belly and smiled. A smile that touched his warm brown eyes and made them glow. "Hello, Melody."

* * *

_**A/N: Merry Christmas, everybody! :D**_


	58. Chapter Fifty-Eight: Christmas Tradition

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: Christmas Tradition**

There were certain moments in time that you wouldn't change for the world. And when you get back and look at it, you were pretty sure that you wouldn't. Well, Rose Tyler felt like that right now. Madame de Pompadour had once told her that the Doctor worth all the monsters. Oh yes, she was so right. However, Rose didn't think that she would get the Doctor at all. She refused to think about the future, their future. It made her insecure in a way. Well, in so many ways. Now, when she was looking at him sleeping in her arms, Rose could feel only thankful. Her fingers gently ran through his hair. He was sleeping so peacefully. His so-called regeneration had exhausted him. The Healer had told her it was going to be painful than before. Because before, he could change his whole body and his face as well. Now, he had to make his body to heal and not change his look. Rose had locked his DNA in a way that wouldn't change him at all. He was stuck to this body and this face from now on. Not that Doctor was unhappy about it. He had told her once that he hated changing constantly. His whole creature would change. Right now, he hated the changes. He hated when he had to start everything all over again. Like he had told her, he felt way too old for more changing. When she asked him about his regenerations, the Doctor had chuckled and answered her that was the last thing she had to worry about.

A quiet knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. Rose answered the knocking and she saw Mel walking into the room. It was unreal to see her so grown up. Yes, she had to know how to deal with such things right now, but well… deep inside, she was still just a human.

"We landed back in the 70's," Mel whispered, looking at the Doctor. "How is he?"

"He's recovering his powers," Rose sighed and carefully got off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Mel stared at Rose's face. "Something happened? Did you two fight?"

"No," Rose shook her head. "We didn't fight."

"Then what? You look sad," Mel looked back at the Doctor. "He's okay, right?"

"Yes, yes… he's okay," Rose nodded.

"Then what?" Mel opened the door and nodded at Rose. "C'mon, let's have drink some tea and you can tell me all about it."

"I was going to see Pete," Rose walked out the Doctor's room. "I haven't seen him all day."

"I was there, he's way too busy calculating the time and space continuum," Mel rolled her eyes. "He's never going to change."

"But-"

"C'mon!" Mel insisted. "I know how you like your tea, plus… I have more time. The Healer has to find his TARDIS now and then I have to talk to him as well. I'll try to make him go back to that girl he left. If he doesn't listen to me, then I'm going to trick him. I'm sick of watching him suffer all the time!"

Rose let Mel to take her to the TARDIS kitchen, which was the exact replica of Rose's kitchen back on the Earth. The ship really liked her, Rose had to say. It made her feel comfortable since from the beginning. Rose sat on the table, looking at Mel. She was walking around the kitchen, preparing the tea. It looked like she knew everything. She knew where the tea was and how to switch on the stove. Well, that was really weird, they had a stove in the ship. Rose was sure that was again because of her.

"Now," Mel placed a nice smelling cup of tea in front of Rose. "What's troubling your mind, mother?"

"Do we talk like this in the future?" Rose stared at the steaming cup. "I mean, do we talk a lot? Do we see each other that often?"

"Are you afraid from the future?" Mel tilted her head. "Is that what it is?"

"Maybe," Rose shrugged. "I'm not sure if I have to worry about something though. What is the time when you're travelling with TARDIS? My time and life changed in the moment I stepped into that ship."

"Do you think that was a mistake?" Mel asked carefully.

"No," Rose shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"Then why are you so sad, mother?" Mel reached out and touched Rose's hand briefly. "I can see it in your eyes. What's going on? Are you unhappy now? Do you miss someone? Your old life maybe?"

"Do I miss someone?" Rose sighed and sipped her tea. She carefully put the cup back on the table. "Maybe my mother, my father even Mickey from time to time. Do I feel sorry for leaving them behind? I don't think so. From the moment I've met your father, I feel no regret for following him. See Mel, when you give your heart to someone that means you stop feeling sorry for your actions. You fight for that person. You want to see him happy and that makes you happy as well. Your father tried to be selfless so many times when it comes to me and I stopped counting." Rose paused for a moment. "Do you know what he did back in the Void? He was willing to let me go, to save me. I was about to spend my life in my dad's parallel world without him. He thought that I was going to be safer there. But I came back! I've had promised him forever with me and I wanted him to have that. He was so alone back then and we've been through so much… Just… it wouldn't be fair for him. So, I've stayed with him but not because I had to. I've stayed because I love him more than I love myself. You know what I mean?"

Mel nodded, "Yes."

"You're asking me why I feel a bit sad now?" Rose sighed and leaned back on her chair. "There are moments I miss my old life, my friends and family. But that doesn't mean I feel sorry for my actions and I never would."

Mel nodded quietly once again and looked away. Rose wasn't sure what came across her mind right now. There was something she was sure though, Mel had her own secrets, he own demons to fight with. She had told her that she didn't know what the love was, but somehow Rose was sure that she was lying. The life of the Time Lords was full of secrets, staring from their own name. Well, Mel had kept her name though and that was a surprise.

"You know what heartbreak is, right Melody?" Rose asked her quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mel pulled out her invisible shield again. Her voice became distant and emotionless. "I told you, I've never been in love. I don't know what the love means."

"What happened?" Rose stared at her. "He moved on? He didn't love you as much as you love him?"

"I told you-"

"I know when your father's lying to me, most of the time." Rose tilted her head to a side. "That means I can tell when you're lying as well. I can tell by the way you look down or away. Then your face became all serious all of a sudden. Your father could smile even. That smile wouldn't reach his eyes however. But you, you look so serious all of a sudden. So, what happened? Who was he?"

"A human," Mel said finally. "It was a long time ago and he moved on."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I made that happen," Mel shrugged. "I've had to! He won't live forever. I can understand the Healer's actions, but that doesn't mean I'd let him do my mistakes. They may not have forever, but they'd have now. He could be happy in a way I wanted to be. I was so proud and selfish back then. I didn't ask him for his opinion. I just… dropped him back on Earth and never returned."

"When that happened?" Rose asked carefully.

"I told you, a long time ago," Mel shook her head. "It's in the Past."

"What is the Past when you have TARDIS?" They've heard the Doctor's voice and turned around to see him standing by the door with his hands in his pockets.

"See this?" Mel pointed at the watch on her wrist. "Someone gave me this as a reminder that the Time does exists! That I have to respect that and be careful what I'm doing and when I'm doing it."

"Who's that someone?" The Doctor poured himself a cup of tea and joined them on the table. "Do I know him?"

"Yes you do and no I won't tell you!" Mel grinned, but Rose looked at her closely. Here was the smile that didn't reach the eyes. She sighed. Yes, Melody had taken this from her father.

"What did I miss? Who hurt you?" The Doctor sipped his tea. "Can I do something about it?"

"No one can hurt me in a way I can hurt myself," Mel rolled her eyes.

"Oi! That was a hit below the waist!" The Doctor shook his head. "You were talking something about the Past though? I'm hoping nothing bad happened?"

"Nope," Mel stared at Rose. "Nothing bad, just… I made a mistake that I won't let my brother repeat it."

"A human?" The Doctor furrowed his brow. "Fascinating."

"They are indeed," Rose nudged him.

"I'm not complaining!" The Doctor grinned.

"Okay," the Healer rushed into the room. "I've found my TARDIS. She's gonna need 12 hours to wake up again. Then we can go," he looked at Mel. "I saw yours too," he frowned. "It was parked right next to mine!"

"He thought it's a good spot," Mel simply shrugged.

"The girl," the Doctor looked up at the Healer. "From what year is she?"

"2013 and nope, I won't go back for her!" The Healer said stubbornly.

"He's gonna need a little persuasion," Mel winked at Rose.

"I am not going there!" The Healer scoffed.

"Okay," Mel shrugged. "We'll see about that. And what about you two?" She looked at the Doctor and Rose. "I can see you alive and kicking," she winked at him. "That means it's time for new adventures? I've heard Mars is good by this time of the year."

"Oh no! Not to Mars, not again!" The Doctor shook his head furiously.

"But why? 2213 is a great year there," Mel sighed. "It's warm and nice…"

"Did you hear about the volcano?" The Doctor furrowed his brow. "You know, the one they've said that's the biggest one in the Solar system?"

"Yeah?" Mel looked at him and then laughed all of a sudden. "Seriously? It was you?"

"I can't see what the funny is," the Doctor frowned. "I froze it by accident."

"Huh?" The Healer looked at Mel. "What's he talking about?"

"You know the legends they spread on Mars? The frozen volcano that was active once, but no one actually believes it?" Mel nodded at the Doctor. "Well, that was him."

The Healer burst into laugh, "Oh, that's golden!"

"I just said that was an accident!" The Doctor scoffed. "Can we move on?"

"Sure, sure…," Mel said through laughter. "Then where are you going?"

"We don't know," the Doctor shrugged. "As usual."

"Maybe we could go back to 21st century and pick a Christmas to attend?" Rose suggested. "I'm craving for a Christmas dinner. A nice, warm 21st century Christmas dinner with our family."

"Oh crap!" The Healer facepalmed himself. "I almost forgot!"

"What?" Mel stared at him and then her watch started beeping. "Oh… this?" She grinned. "Don't worry, we'll make it there."

"What's going on?" Rose asked her with confusion.

"It's a Christmas tradition, I can't tell you!" She winked and then all of a sudden Rose understood the message. She grinned.

"Seriously?"

"Yup!" Mel nodded. "It's a tradition!"

The Doctor granted Rose's wish and they appeared in 2012 just in time for Christmas. They sat around the table in the TARDIS and even had a Christmas tree decorated especially for the occasion. Rose looked at the Doctor and Pete and a warm smile appeared on her face. She was at home.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas once again, guys and this is my present for you! :D**


	59. Chapter Fifty-Nine: Rome

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Rome**

They kept travelling since the last events. No troubles came across their TARDIS and at one point, Rose started to worry. Well, it was more like a feeling that something was about to happen. Meanwhile, her pregnancy was proceeding surprisingly well. She didn't gain that much weight and she didn't feel sick most of the time. When she hit the fourth month, she was practically glowing. Just then, something happened.

It was an ordinary flight when all of a sudden, the TARDIS started shaking violently. Rose held on tight on the console. Pete was doing the same. He just had turned five years and was growing faster than Rose thought. He was taller now; his head almost reaching his father's waist.

A part of the console burst into flames and the TARDIS finally crashed when it touched a tougher surface.

"Is everyone alright?" The Doctor called at the other side of the console. "Rose?"

"Yeah," she coughed. "I'm fine."

"Pete?"

"Yes, father!" Pete answered clearly, looking around. "We still have power."

"That's good," the Doctor was fighting with the flames now. "Give me one more minute. Blimey! What happened this time?"

"Look," Pete pointed at the monitor. "What is this?"

"It looks like the Earth," Rose frowned. "Well, maybe the Earth in the future."

"Let me see," the Doctor put down the fire extinguisher and looked at the monitor as well. "Earth, year 1,000,023." He blinked. "I think that's Rome."

"You think?" Rose furrowed her brow.

"Well," the Doctor shrugged. "I'm almost certain that's the Earth and… Rome."

"Double check?" Pete looked at him.

"Sure," the Doctor walked to his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "Now press this button here," he pointed a green button on Pete's left side. "Then this one," now he pointed a red one on his right side. "Then pull down the lever that's in front of you."

"Okay," Pete followed his father's instructions. "Now what?"

"Now," the Doctor led him to the monitor. "You can see," he picked him up and pointed the monitor with his free hand. "This symbol here is the Earth, as I taught you. Remember?"

"Yes," Pete nodded.

"This one here is for Rome. Can you see that small part here?" He pointed a part of the Gallifreyan symbol. "That means it the city of Rome, not the planet."

"There's a planet named Rome?" Rose blinked.

"Yep, but… nah, we won't go there." The Doctor shook his head and put Pete back down on the floor. "Now, I'm counting on you to clean all that mess. Your mother and I will go out to look around."

"Yes, father!" Pete nodded.

Rose blinked with surprise, "Whoa! That was fast!"

The Doctor grinned, "He listens to me!"

"Sure, sure!" She put on her blue leather jacket and looked at him. He was just taking his coat. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am." The Doctor nodded and they walked out the TARDIS. "Hmm, that's interesting." He looked up the sky. It was cloudy and just about to rain. Then he looked at his feet and frowned. The ground was dry.

"No rain?" Rose frowned. "I thought the humans were one of the most powerful civilizations by this period of time?"

"Yes," the Doctor frowned and took Rose's hand. "Let's go."

The TARDIS had landed right in the middle of a park. The other strange thing was that the trees were still green. Humans and aliens were walking around. It looked like every normal day. The cars were flying up the sky. Rose looked around and frowned a bit. There was something wrong here, she could put her finger on it.

"Where are we going now?" She asked the Doctor when they stopped for a second.

"Here," he pointed up. They stood in front of a skyscraper with a giant monitor on it. They could see the news from this part of the Universe.

"Now, Madam President has returned from her trip to Tivoli. She was well-welcomed and has returned home safely," announced a voice from the monitor. The picture of a black haired woman with a fringe and green eyes appeared on the screen. She wore long green dress with pearls. Her eyes were cold when she looked at the screen.

_"People of the Mutter's Spiral, Sol system, Earth. I'm happy to announce that yet another planet became a part of our strong alliance."_ She said with a cold voice and didn't even blink. _"People from Tivoli were happy to help us. The rain will come here soon and we just have to have patience."_

When she finished that statement, people around the Doctor and Rose started to applaud her. The picture on the monitor changed and now showed the weather on the planet Earth. Rose looked at the Doctor and saw her pensive face.

"Mutter's Spiral?" He muttered. "People know the Galaxy as the Milky Way."

"Something's wrong?" Rose asked him carefuly.

"Yes," the Doctor looked at her. "Only a Gallifreyan would call the Milky Way, Mutter's Spiral! But she's a human, right? Right?"

"You two!" A policeman came near them. "Come with me!"

"What? Why?" The Doctor looked confused. "We're just standing here."

"An order from Madam President!" The policeman insisted.

"Hm?" Rose blinked and looked at him. "We've done something wrong?"

"That's an order," the policeman said. "We don't discuss orders!"

The Doctor frowned and looked at Rose. They didn't have any choice really. Maybe they could think of something later, but for now… they just had to follow the policeman. He escorted them to his car. When they got in there, he drove them to a big palace at the other side of the city. Everything looked greener there; from the trees to the flowers in the big garden.

"This way!" The policeman walked into the palace and they followed him. It was full of armed guards. They were practically in every corner. "Madam President will see you now," the policeman pushed a giant door open and stepped back. He waited until Rose and the Doctor walked in a big room and then closed it behind their backs.

"Finally," they've heard a woman's voice from the other side of the room. "I thought I'm never going to see you again."

"Excuse me?" The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand and walked to the woman, standing close to a big desk. She wore the same green dress as before. "Do I know you?"

"Ah this," she pointed at her face. "I've regenerated."

"Regenerated?" The Doctor looked puzzled. "Again, who are you?"

"Hmm, you've changed!" She stared at him. "A lot happened since the last time we've met. I was the War Queen and President of the Nine Gallifreys. I regenerated, only because I needed a harder personality for the upcoming War with the Enemy," she stared at the Doctor's face. "Now, do you remember me?"

"No," the Doctor stood there in complete shock. "I thought you're dead! I thought…"

"The last time I saw you, you fled inside Compassion!" She frowned. "You ruined my plans! But it's okay, I forgive you."

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "This can't be true."

"After a hundred fifty years of power, I was approaching my first reaffirmation ceremony. Then the former President Greyjan challenged me, an event which turned out to be part of a scheme by Faction Paradox to take over Gallifrey and re-write its history," she stared at him. "I've heard you destroyed the planet. Thank you for it."

"How did you survive?" The Doctor lowered his voice.

"After the end of the Second War in Heaven and the destruction of Gallifrey I managed to escape with my TARDIS," she shrugged. "Who do you think sent you K9?"

"I thought…, never mind!" The Doctor frowned.

"Excuse me!" Rose interrupted them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Romanadvoratrelundar," she offered Rose a hand. Rose just looked at it. "He calls me Romana," she nodded at the Doctor.

"Romana?" Rose looked at the Doctor. "She's… Romana?"

"He told you about me?" Romana tilted her head. "I'm surprised."

"Once," Rose frowned. "Long time ago."

"So, you're his companion now?" Romana asked her with interest. "And… you're human. I have to say, he always had a soft spot for humans."

"I'm not his companion," Rose scoffed.

"You're not?" Romana walked close to Rose and looked at her closely. She noticed the golden ring on her ring finger. Then she looked up at her face. "A wife?" Romana shook her head. "Just like his father. I've always thought you're going to pick your wife among the Gallifreyans. Or… that you're never going to marry again." She looked at the Doctor.

"I guess you're wrong," the Doctor muttered. "Rose is… she's one of a kind."

"I should've expected that though," Romana turned back to her place, close to the big desk. "Your mother was a human after all. Ah, the good old Penelope Gate. "

"She also invented the time machine," the Doctor said coldly. "That means, my father made a great choice."

"Your father was a renegade!" Romana scoffed. "He disobeyed! He broke the laws of Gallifrey!"

"Blimey!" The Doctor remained on his place. "You've changed. There was a time you used to care."

"And then I've became a President!" Romana stared at him. "I saw your mistakes, and your fathers. You didn't belong there, Doctor. Your place wasn't there."

"As you know, I made sure that Gallifrey is no longer existing," the Doctor said calmly, although Rose could feel his pain. "I did what it has to be done."

"I know, you destroyed along with the Daleks!" Romana scoffed. "I almost escaped."

"Sorry," the Doctor said with flat voice.

"You don't sound like it," Romana tilted her head. "You destroyed a mighty civilization and don't even feel sorry?"

"Leave him alone!" Rose hissed. "If he's done it there was a reason! I'm sure he'd have prevented it otherwise!" Her eyes glowed in gold, because she got angry.

"Oh, so… you're the Bad Wolf?" Romana looked impressed now. "I've always thought you're only a legend."

"You know me?" Rose looked surprised.

"Not you," Romana crossed her arms in front of her chest. They could see a small tattoo on her wrist. "I know the legends of the Bad Wolf. People said that the Bad Wolf was travelling with the Doctor. That it's a creature who can destroy civilizations. I didn't believe it, because… well, I know he'd never travel with such creature. He has so much mercy… well, excluding the end of the Time War. He didn't have that much mercy back then."

"I'm old now," the Doctor lowered his voice. "I'm not the same, Romana. That person you knew before… I'm not the same."

"I can see," she stared at Rose. "And you let her do it?"

"She's only using it when it's necessary," the Doctor answered coldly. "What do you want from me this time? I'm guessing you didn't crash my TARDIS here with no reason."

"No," Romana stared at him. "I missed you."

"That's pathetic," the Doctor tilted his head and his eyes narrowed. "You never miss me. I can see that you're doing pretty well by your own. A President! You like the power, I can see that too. Maybe you cared for me once, maybe you even loved me…, but I can't feel that thing right now. And oh, you've tricked me so well. How did you hide yourself from me? How I didn't find you earlier?"

"And you think I'm going to tell you?" Romana smiled, but her smile didn't reach to her eyes. "Now, I want to do something about that rain or, the lack of it."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor stared at her.

"As you can see, the Earth is covered with rainy clouds, but no rain yet."

"You hide something up there, right?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "You don't want people to see it?"

"Oh, you've always been so clever!" She smirked.

"He is," Rose walked close to the Doctor. "So am I. I'll suggest you, speak slowly and explain why you crashed our TARDIS here."

"Or?" Romana turned to Rose.

"Or…," Rose smiled ominously. "You're going to deal with the big Bad Wolf. Oh and trust me, you don't want to do it."


	60. Chapter Sixty: Romana

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty: Romana **

That unexpected reunion left the Doctor confused. He was torn between the happiness of meeting an old friend and the anger of what she had become. Romana looked different and talked different. Her ambitions were different and her feelings as well. She talked as if she didn't care that much. Something had changed in her, something was long gone. The Doctor could put his finger on it. Right now, standing opposite Rose, he could see that clearly in her eyes. She just stared at Rose, knowing who she was. She knew the significance of who Rose was. She knew the legends of the Bad Wolf. There was a big question though, why she had left hidden in here. Why he couldn't feel her existence. Even now, he couldn't feel her as a Time Lord.

"Are you scanning me now?" Romana turned to him. "I can almost hear how your brain works, Doctor."

"I'm not scanning you," the Doctor lowered his eyes. "I'm just wondering."

"Of what?" Rose took a step closer to him.

"She's supposed to be a Time Lord, Rose," he said quietly. "Do you remember what I've told you about the Time Lords? We can feel each other. I can't feel anything other besides," he coughed. "You know who."

"Yes, I remember that," Rose looked back at Romana. "How did you do that?"

"Oh, I've studied enough," Romana chuckled and walked to the window. "I know what to do to hide myself. The reason you couldn't find me Doctor is because, I didn't want to be found."

"No one can do that, Romana!" The Doctor pointed out. "No one!"

"Well, I can!" She turned around. "I've been taught how to do it. I've lived through difficult times, Doctor. I've had to learn how to take care of myself. Now, I want to be noticed."

"It's why you became a President?" Rose asked her.

"She missed the power," the Doctor kept looking at his old friend. "But she wasn't like this, Rose."

"She wasn't?"

"No," the Doctor continued with flat voice. "She was caring and loving person, well… one of her regenerations was. The other one was like a pain in the ass."

"Hey!" Romana scoffed, looking at him.

"Am I lying?"

"Maybe," Romana frowned. "Now back to the point! I want to make the rain happen here."

"Easy," the Doctor shrugged. "I'm sure you're clever enough to do that without me!"

"I don't want to remove the clouds from the sky though," Romana stared at him.

"That's impossible," the Doctor said calmly.

"You love the impossible!" She grinned.

"That's true, but I'm not going to help you do anything, unless you don't tell me what's going on!"

"I'm afraid that I can't do that!" Romana simply shrugged.

"Then how you're expecting me to help you?"

"You just have to trust me!"

"That's not gonna happen!" The Doctor shook his head. "The only person I trust is standing right beside of me, so… can you see the problem here, Romana? Now, it was nice meeting you, but we have to go," he put his hand on Rose's back.

"You can't go without my permission!" Romana glared at him.

"I'd like to see how you're trying to stop us," Rose tilted her head. Her eyes were like daggers. "Please, do me the favor and try."

"Rose?" The Doctor rubbed her back.

"No, that's going to be interesting." Rose didn't even look at him.

"You can't-"

"Oh, yes!" Rose sighed and her eyes went golden. "What did she say? About the legends of the Bad Wolf? It could destroy whole civilizations? Maybe I could try that now. Maybe it could be interesting."

Romana didn't look impressed though. She simply crossed her arms in front of her chest. The long sleeves of her green robe almost touched the ground. She smiled, "That would take a huge amount of energy, Rose. Are you sure you have enough of it?"

"I have plenty," Rose answered calmly. "Do you want to try me, Romana? It could be so much fun."

"Oh, so vicious…," Romana trailed off. "She doesn't look like your perfect match, Doctor." She said, but her eyes were on Rose. It looked like she wanted to see through her.

"And what is the perfect match for him?" Rose's skin glowed. "You maybe?"

"Perhaps," Romana answered calmly. "Too bad you won't see it."

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled just when she shot a small ball of time energy at Romana.

Romana was quick though. She moved away fast enough. The small ball of glowing energy hit the wall behind her. It was like someone has punched a hole through it. They could easily see the other room. Romana looked between the Doctor and Rose with pensive expression.

"Are you hurrying for somewhere?" Rose asked innocently. She had restored her normal look.

"There's no need of violence here!" Romana still didn't look worried. "I just asked for your help."

"You ordered for it," the Doctor corrected her. "That's a big difference."

"Believe me, if I could've managed to do it by myself…" Romana shrugged. "I only called for you, because I need you here."

"We can't stay long enough, even if we wanted to help you," Rose rested her hand on the Doctor's shoulder. It was a possessive gesture and Romana caught the message of course. The Doctor didn't pull back or away from Rose. He just stood there.

"I suggest you to have," Romana said simply.

"It's like I'm listening to the Master now," the Doctor muttered.

"Where is he?" Romana focused her look on him. "I haven't heard about him in awhile."

"Dead," the Doctor answered, looking at her. "Ask me how he died?"

"No, I don't think so," Romana shrugged and clapped with her hands. A guard appeared on the door. "Show them their room, please? Our guests will stay for a while."

"What?" The Doctor stared at her. "We didn't say…"

"But you will stay!" Romana smiled at him.

He simply shook his head and took Rose's hand. They both followed the guard. Rose kept silence all the way to their room. When they were finally left alone, she leaned on the closed door and looked at him. The Doctor rubbed his chin and looked up. Rose caught the message and just nodded. He thought that they were watching them. Romana was clever enough not to leave him on his own. She knew how clever he was.

"We have to go back to TARDIS!" Rose insisted. "I'm worrying for… Protocol 3!"

"So am I, but I'm sure everything will be okay," the Doctor said carefully. "Nobody can break in or… out in that matter."

"If you think so?" Rose walked around the room and went to the big window. "What are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to try and talk to her," the Doctor put his hands on Rose's shoulders. She leaned back on him. "She has to hear me."

"You didn't tell me she was in love with you," Rose said quietly.

"That was long time ago," his lips pressed to the top of her head. "She's changed now, as you can see."

"I don't like her," Rose frowned.

"Of course you don't," the Doctor chuckled quietly. "I can feel that. What was that with the Bad Wolf? You really tried to hurt her."

"She challenged me," Rose simply shrugged. "I've had to response to that challenge."

"But killing her?"

"I know she won't just stay there, Doctor!" Rose scoffed. "And seriously, on what side are you? Hers or mine?"

"Oi!" He pulled back and she turned to him. "Don't put me in the middle, please. You know I'm on your side, always."

"Good," Rose crossed her arms on her chest. "That means we have to find a way out of here."

"I told you, I'm going to try and talk to her."

"Do you think it's going to work?"

"It worked before," the Doctor shrugged. "Maybe it will work this time as well."

"Good!" Rose repeated. "Then I'm coming with you."

"No!" He shook his head. "You're staying here. I want just to talk to her, not to start a war."

"But-" Rose tried to protest.

"Besides, you need a rest Rose!" He rolled his eyes to her stomach. "Using the energy of the Bad Wolf weakens your body," he paused. "Don't forget who else you have to protect now."

"That's not fair!" Rose pouted.

"I know," the Doctor cupped her face. "You don't like to stay away from the events. Just this time, okay?" He leaned to kiss her. "Promise me that you'll stay here for now?"

"Fine," Rose scoffed. "Only because you asked me."

"I doubt it!" He chuckled and kissed her again. "If you don't want it too, then you simply don't do it."

"True," Rose sighed. "You know me too well."

So, Rose stayed in their room while the Doctor asked for another meeting with Romana. She accepted right away and he was taken to her room. It was luxurious and big as everything else in this palace.

"Do you like it?" Romana asked him when he went by the window and looked outside.

"It's not you," he answered simply.

"Wine?" She offered him a glass.

"You know I don't drink," the Doctor put his hands in his pockets and turned to her. "What is that big secret, Romana? You trusted me once, why not now?"

"I've never trusted you enough, Doctor." Romana shrugged sipping her red wine. "After all, I was clever than you back then, remember? You were lost without me."

"What do you want from me now?" He asked coldly. "I have to say, I've never thought I'm going to meet you again. By the way, the new regeneration suits you."

"Do you think?"

"Yes," his eyes measured her. "Cold and distant."

"Life," she shrugged.

"I don't believe that," he tilted his head to the side. "Back to the question. Why me? Why now? What is this?"

"Too many questions," Romana walked to him. "Why don't you drink and relax first?"

"I told you, I don't drink," he answered with flat voice. "Do you really want to make me ask you again? You know I hate repeats."

"I thought you'd be alone by now," she answered him instead.

"Excuse me?" He simply furrowed his brows. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know you liked me once," she came close enough so their faces almost touched. "I liked you too."

"Too bad," the Doctor didn't step back. "If you thought you could rekindle the old feelings, you're wrong."

"A human?" Romana whispered. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," her lips almost touched his. "Don't!" He caught her wrist when she tried to put her hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't work that way, not to me."

"It worked with her," Romana pulled back slightly. "You got married."

"With. Her." The Doctor said slowly. "Can you see the difference?" He pulled back, dropping down her arm. "Again, what am I doing here?"

Romana sighed, "I told you, I need your help."

"For what?"

"I want to bring back Gallifrey!" Romana said calmly. "And you're going to help me."


	61. Chapter Sixty-One: Remember the love

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-One: Remember the love**

The Doctor just stared at Romana. He thought he hadn't heard it right.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to bring back Gallifrey and restore it to its previous glory," she stated.

"Excuse me?"

"We were the most mighty civilization in the Universe, Doctor!" Romana tilted her head. "I want that back now."

"It's impossible!" The Doctor finally came back to his senses. "We both know that."

"Why?" She shrugged. "I'm working on it."

He grabbed her shoulders and stared at her, "Listen to me! You can't do it!" He shook her. "Just can't!"

"I didn't know you can be so rough," Romana simply smiled at him. "Maybe I can convince you to accept my idea."

"No," the Doctor pulled back. "You don't have any idea of what you're talking about! Gallifrey is gone and it will stay gone!"

"Who says that?" Romana sighed with annoyance.

"Me!" The Doctor scoffed. "I'm saying it and you better listen to me!"

"You don't scare me, Doctor."

"Then you're acting like a fool," the Doctor said calmly, shaking her head. "That's not you, Romana. You weren't like this before."

"You weren't either!" She scoffed. "Your emotions take over you, Doctor! Your love for humans made you weaker than you are."

"I have to disagree," the Doctor chuckled quietly. "I think it made me stronger. I was alone for years, centuries even. When Gallifrey disappeared, I've thought I've nothing else to live for. But I did it. I thought I owe at least that much to my people. Do you know why I kept coming back to Earth? Why I love humans that much? Because they are like us, Romana. They are like us, but not so perfect and still young in their development," he made a pause. "I don't think you've ever understood that. I don't think that you really care even now. The question is, Romana… why do you want to destroy them? Who are you to decide such thing?"

"They are as you've said, Doctor…" She trailed off. "They are so imperfect, small. They can hate so strong and do troubles all the time. The human's brain is so big and yet, they don't use it as they have to. Now, tell me Doctor, why I have to love them?"

"Because of the love, Romana," he took a step closer to her. "Have you forgotten of what I've taught you?"

"Again, your emotions are making you weaker," she kept staring at him. "Who's gonna miss the Earth when we can have our Gallifrey back? Just think about it."

"Have I told you how the Master died?" The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "Do you want to know?"

"I told you, I don't care!" Romana snapped.

"He wanted to bring Gallifrey back," the Doctor was standing close to Romana now. "He was just like you now. The thing is, I knew what he could do and who he was. What's confusing me now is, why are you talking like this? Who are you?"

"Life changes," Romana stated. "People are changing and so are the Time Lords."

"Aha," the Doctor simply tilted his head. "Do you know what happened with the Master?"

"I-"

"I've stopped him," he said quietly. His face was close to hers. "Rose helped me. She was right there, by my side. She's loyal, honest and her heart is so big that you can't even imagine. But... when it comes to saving the Earth, you really don't want her as your enemy," he paused. "You don't want me as your enemy either."

"We're not enemies, Doctor!" Romana said quietly. "I'm trying to save my planet."

"And I'm telling you," the Doctor trailed off. "Leave it in the way it is."

"I can't," Romana didn't agree with him. "You know I can't."

"Then you have to go through me," the Doctor even smiled. However, that smile didn't reach to his eyes. He was sure that Romana knew that look of his pretty damn well. She looked even scared now, however she wouldn't admit that.

"I think I can convince you," she took his hand without warning and used her time machine, attached to her right wrist.

Suddenly they were up in the sky and right in a middle of a lab. Well, the lad didn't look like a lab. It was more like a control room with lots of monitors. It was full of people running around. The Doctor stared at the monitors. The strange thing was that the most of them were full of Gallifreyan images.

"What is this?" The Doctor put his glasses on and walked to one of the monitors. "They can't read this? How…?"

"They don't have to read it," she shrugged. "They're just helping the cause."

"But you didn't tell them who you really are?" The Doctor turned to her. "Or I'm wrong?"

"They know me as Madam President and that's all," she shrugged again. "The people who work here, know me a little better. They are the best of the best in their kind. You know what I like, right?"

"Right?" He stared back at the symbols, "Why do you want me to help you then? What I'm seeing here is far beyond-"

"I didn't want you as my enemy," she walked to him. "I wanted you on my side. We're the last two left after all."

"But you had to think that I wouldn't approve such thing, Romana!" The Doctor looked back at her with his hands in his pockets. "Of what I'm seeing here, you're planning the destruction of the Earth. You know I can't let you do that."

"I thought you're gonna think it over before judging me, Doctor," she said simply.

"If you do that, you're gonna changed the Future."

"I know, I know," she waved her hands. "It's a Paradox. We can do it though. It's not like we haven't done it before."

"We?" He furrowed his brows.

"The Time Lords I mean."

"Yes, but I'm married to a human now," he grinned all of a sudden. "That gives me a different perspective, don't you think?"

"Oh yes," a bit of sadness appeared into her eyes. It was just for the split of a second and he barely caught it. "I forgot that for a moment."

"What is really happing here, Romana?" The Doctor took her hand. "You knew that once you've shown me this I'm going to try and stop you. Why I'm here?"

"Maybe I've missed you," she shrugged.

"You're joking," he shook his head with disbelief. "You have everything, Romana. You're a strong and a powerful woman. You wouldn't hesitate of using force if you have to. Then why you need me? I thought you were joking before about that. Now, I think…," he stared at her. "Oh, no."

"Well," Romana rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said quietly. "I thought you've moved on. I hoped that you're alive."

"Yes, but you didn't try to find me," she stared at him. "You didn't come back for me."

"You know me well enough to know, I never look back." His fingers slid under her chin. "Never, Romana."

"But we could have so much more, Doctor." She said quietly. "So much more."

"I know and I'm sure you're right," his thumb rubbed her chin. "But we can't now. Not ever."

"What if Rose wasn't here?" Romana said quietly and his hand dropped down. "Then what?"

"Rose would always be here," his hand rested on his chest right above his hearts. "She'd never go away, Romana."

"Bad timing then," Romana took the Doctor's hand and they teleported back in her palace. "That however, won't make me give up my plans."

"You can't do it!" The Doctor scoffed. "I won't let you!"

"We'll see," she waved her hand. "You can go back to your precious, Rose."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and turned around, walking to the door. Soon after that he walked into his own room. Rose was sitting on the couch, near the window. She was staring outside. Her face was calm and her hands rested on her belly. The Doctor sat on the ground close to her.

"So?" She asked him when his hand lay on her knee. "Any luck with her?"

"Nope," the Doctor sighed and rested his head on her lap. Soon he felt her hand buried into his hair. "She has her reasons, we have ours."

"Do you want me to convince her?" She spoke calmly.

"Nope," he repeated. "I told you, you have to be safe, okay? Do me this favor, please?"

"Alright, but that doesn't make me happy," Rose muttered.

"I know, but sometimes we have to do things that don't make us happy," he said pensively.

"What are we going to do with you-know-who in TARDIS?" Rose lowered her voice. "He can't stand alone like… forever?"

"He'll be fine," the Doctor tried to convince her. "He has everything he needs. If there's a trouble, he'll find a way to call us."

"That's if we can go back," Rose mumbled.

"As soon as we finish here, we will."

"What are we going to do?" Rose ruffled his hair. "It's not like we have a plan or something."

"I'll think of something and I hope… that doesn't mean I have to hurt an old friend," the Doctor said quietly.


	62. Chapter Sixty-Two: The Time War

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Two: The Time War**

It's been awhile since Rose had seen the Doctor so thoughtful. He usually didn't have to think twice on something. She'd always admired his mind and his ability to think way ahead of the events. Something was troubling him now. Something that made him feels not like himself. Rose knew what that was, or who to be more exact. It was Romana. Sure, he wanted to save the Master as well, but he didn't feel that much sorry when they defeated him. However, Romana had traveled with him. She was his friend once and maybe even more. Well, Rose didn't like to think for the last one. It felt too painful to even think about it.

"We have to stop her," Rose said quietly and walked to him. He was sitting on the bed, staring to the window. The evening was falling over the city of Rome. "You know we have to," she sat close to him. Her hand rested on his knee.

"I know that," he didn't look at her. "I know what she's planning and I feel sad, Rose."

"Sad, why?" She asked him quietly.

"Because that's not Romana I know," he sighed. "We were so close once, Rose. She was a good person," he shrugged. "She was soft and caring and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. But she wasn't like this. The woman I see before me now, it's not her. I just can't recognize her."

"You're going to try and save her?"

"I don't want to lose her too, Rose," he finally looked at her. "Please, try to understand me."

"I do," Rose frowned slightly. "I won't hesitate to stop her if she continues with her plan to destroy the Earth. We both know that's not the destiny of that planet. I mean, we saw the end of it and it wasn't this one."

"I remember," he smiled lightly. "We ate chips after that," then her smile faded. "I know and we have to do something about it."

"The best chips in my life," Rose winked at him and then went serious again. "So, she wants to restore Gallifrey. Maybe she'll use the same method as the Master? If that's the case we know what to do."

"Nope," the Doctor shook his head. "She's using other methods now. I was up there, above the clouds. She has a lab and a control room full of people. Interesting, how she let them go there and why she's using them. Also, I don't think they know what the meaning of their work is. I doubt if they'd work so hard if they knew their home planet is about to be destroyed."

"She's planning to do what?" Rose sighed.

"The Earth has to be destroyed, well… Gallifrey has to swap places with it." The Doctor shrugged. "Then the Earth is going to be in the Time Lock and Gallifrey is going to rise again. There's a bit of a problem though."

"Apart from destroying?" Rose said sarcastically. "What that thing could be?"

"Well, if Gallifrey is out of the Time Lock, the Daleks would appear again," the Doctor frowned. "And not only them. You don't have any idea how many aliens I locked there. Why I had to sacrifice my home planet. If I hadn't done it, the Universe would be long gone, Rose."

"I understand," Rose nodded slightly. "Romana sure knows about all that, right?"

"She does," the Doctor sighed. "She's still planning to do it. She still believes that the Time Lords are the most powerful race in the Universe."

"I thought she's right?"

"She is, but…," the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "We've managed to created lots of enemies. Our pride was the thing that put us in that position. I've told you about the Time War, right? We predicted that in one possible timeline, the Daleks would destroy all the other forms and make themselves the dominant creature in the universe. A Time Lordd, named Ferain sent me on a mission to Skaro during the Thousand Year War. I've had to avert the creation of the Daleks if that was possible," the Doctor looked back to the window. "If I'd failed in this, I had to alter their development and make them less aggressive. Then I had to find some intrinsic flaw or weakness to exploit the Daleks."

"What happened?" Rose asked quietly.

"I truly believed that I might have set back the history of the Daleks for a thousand years," the Doctor chuckled bitterly. "I was wrong. Few things happened after that, including the Daleks' achievement of time travel with a machine like TARDIS. They even attacked the High Council of the Time Lords," he sighed. "Then I had to use the Hand of Omega to destroy the Dalek home world of Skaro."

"The oncoming storm," Rose whispered.

"They tried to kill me," the Doctor kept looking to the window. "Oh yes, they did. They launched over a thousand ships into the Time Vortex. And I stopped them!" His eyes went cold. "I trapped them there! But… they made a deal with the Time Lords that allowed the Dalek fleet to leave the Time Vortex. Their biggest mistake ever! The Daleks attacked them. The main force was made of a fleet of Dalek Flying Saucers which had a total of ten million and they unleashed the full might of the Deathsmiths of Goth. The Time Lords used over a million Battle TARDISes. And weapons such as Bowships, Black Hole Carriers and N Forms against the Daleks." The Doctor looked at Rose. "I joined my people. I had to try and help them. I watched them killing an innocent child," he clenched his jaw and Rose took his hand. "That made my decision final!" He chuckled bitterly. "The Sontarians told legends about me after that, how I led the Time Lords into battle," his smiled faded again. "Davros was killed soon after that. Well, I thought he was dead, but as you know Dalek Caan saved him. Then Polymos, the home planet of the Nestene Consciousness was destroyed. It was followed by Kolox, the home planet of the Skrawn. Then Kolox Nebula and finally we fought in Arcadia."

"You've been through so much," Rose squeezed his hand. She could feel his emotional pain as her own when he relived his memories.

"That wasn't the end," he said. "Toward the end of the war the Daleks sent a capsule to Earth in the year 70 to spread the Dalek Factor amongst humans. The capsule's engine exploded and the Dalek was killed soon after impact. It released only a small amount of the Dalek Factor, leading to only one in five hundred million humans having it. In the final days of the War, I tried to regain the Great Key, which had been stolen by unknown forces. After being imprisoned for a month, with the help of Chantir I overpowered the guards and escaped with the key. With the key, I believed that the De-mat Gun could be replicated and the Medusa Cascade closed. I planned to modify the gun so instead of it removing an individual from time and space, it would remove millions. This modified De-Mat Gun became the Moment, the weapon that would destroy Gallifrey." The Doctor paused. "I destroyed Gallifrey because Lord President Rassilon planned to destroy time so the Time Lords could become non-corporeal beings, existing without time. With the exception of a very few survivors, the Time Lords and the Daleks disappeared from time and space. He tried to do that again the last time when we met him," he clenched his jaw again. "Gallifrey was destroyed in a silent flash as bright as a sun. Its annihilation was so profound it stretched deep into the past and far into the future. The Cruciform fell when Gallifrey was destroyed. The blast was so powerful the universe convulsed as planets, systems and galaxies were obliterated. When I used the Moment, the war was time-locked, or… so I thought."

"What do you mean?" Rose frowned.

"Well, we were back in time… to Gallifrey," he started at her. "Five years ago, remember?"

"Ah, yes…," Rose nodded.

"Anyway, the Time War changed my people beyond recognition and I felt forced to stop them after learning about Rassilon's Ultimate Sanction," the Doctor sighed. "I thought that was the only way out. The war was mostly invisible to "lower species", but devastating to time-aware "higher" ones. The Time Lords were thought of as myths by higher species like the Forest of Cheem. The destruction of the Time Lords created a vacuum that may have left history more vulnerable to change. The time was in flux and history could change instantly, a big change from the way it had been."

"How could Romana doesn't understand this?" Rose shook her head. "She had to! I thought she was there!"

"She used her TARDIS to escape, Rose." The Doctor said. "I'm happy in a way."

"I know, because she was your friend…," Rose lowered her look.

"Yeah," the Doctor reached out and rubbed her back. "And because she's a part of my old world, Rose. She's from Gallifrey."

"But you still can't feel her?" Rose leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "She must've done something with her DNA. Or…," he frowned all of a sudden. "Mine is changed in a way! Wait a second! It is!" He looked at her. "You told me that you've changed it! Right? Right? I can't change my face anymore."

"Yes," Rose nodded slowly.

"Then why I can feel the Healer and Mel as Time Lords?" The Doctor frowned. "Nah, it must've been something she did. She's quite clever."

"And could be quite annoying," Rose muttered.

"Yeah," the Doctor grinned.

"And she's still in love with you."

"Yes! No… what?" The Doctor's smile faded. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh trust me, I know." Rose pointed out. "I'm a woman and I don't like her."

"And that means that she's in love with me?" The Doctor furrowed his brows.

"No, that means I can see it in her eyes!" Rose gave him a look. "I know how the love looks like."

"She's not…," he trailed off, "in love with me."

"Liar!"

"Even if she is, I don't feel the same," he frowned. "You know who I love."

"I do," she muttered, staring at him. "But a rejected woman can be something really dangerous, Doctor."


	63. Chapter Sixty-Three: The unexpected help

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Three: The unexpected help**

The TARDIS appeared in the middle of the room just when they were about to go to bed. The Doctor stared at it with amused expression. Rose could see how proud of his son he was right now at the same time. She just sat in the bed and looked at the ship and the Doctor jumped out of the bed and ran to it. Then the door opened and Pete showed up. He looked around and sighed with annoyance, just then he saw his father.

"I'm sorry, father," he looked at him. "I thought I could help."

"I told you not to touch the console, son!" The Doctor tried to look angry. His eyes narrowed. "What if something bad had happened? What if you had appeared somewhere else?"

"I'm sorry, father!" The boy blinked. "I was sure we're gonna land here. I just… told the TARDIS what to do."

"You told… TARDIS?" The Doctor furrowed his brows and looked back at Rose. "How did you do it?"

"I got worried and then I pushed few buttons," Pete shrugged. "Then we ended up here."

"He's only five!" Rose muttered under her nose. "That's unbelievable."

"It's okay, but just… don't do it again, okay?" The Doctor ruffled his hair and walked into the ship. Rose followed them both.

"We have to make TARDIS invisible right now," he said, going to the console. "Romana doesn't have to see her here."

"Maybe TARDIS will help us with our little problem?" Rose walked to Pete and put her hand on his small shoulder. "Maybe there's something we could use to stop Romana's plans."

"Yes, actually…," the Doctor put on his glasses and ran out the room.

"Where's he going?" Pete looked up at Rose.

"The library," she shrugged. "He always said that the books are the best weapons in the world."

"Really?" Pete's eyes widened.

"Oh yes," Rose chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Sometimes they could save a life. Have I told you the story of the werewolf and Queen Victoria?"

"Yes," Pete nodded. "You've said that you haven't seen such creature before."

"Well," she sat on the seat. "We were locked in the library there and your father saved us thanks to a book."

"A book?" Pete looked at his mother curiously.

"Yes," Rose nodded. "It was a book. It showed from where he had come from and pointed the right way how we could fight him."

"But I didn't have the answer before seeing the Queen's diamond," the Doctor's voice echoed in the console room. "Then everything made sense."

"Cool," Peter looked at his father as if he was some kind of a hero. "There's another werewolf outside now? Can I see him?"

"No!" The Doctor shook his head and put few books on the control table. "There's an old friend that need our help."

"An old friend?" Rose gave him a look. "Okay, I guess we can say it in that way."

"Can I meet that friend of yours?" Pete looked at them both.

"No!" The Doctor and Rose said in one voice. They looked at each other and the Doctor walked to his son. "Listen to me, Pete… This is really important. Nobody has to know you're there, understand?"

"But why?"

"Because that's the better way now, okay?" The Doctor said quietly. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay," Pete looked disappointed.

"When we finish here, we're going on a vacation," the Doctor picked him up and tapped his nose. "You choose the place, okay?"

"Okay," Pete hugged his father and the Doctor put him back down. "I'm going to my room now."

"No problem," the Doctor ruffled his hair and watched him going out from the console room. "He's right though," he turned to look at Rose. "We're keeping him on the bench sort to speak."

"It's for his own good," Rose shrugged. "I don't want him to get hurt."

"I know that and I think the same," the Doctor rubbed his chin. "I know he's young, but I was thinking I could start with his education when we finish this job here."

"He's five!" Rose frowned.

"He knows how to fly TARDIS," the Doctor furrowed his brow. "Don't you think that's something?"

"Maybe it happened by accident," Rose shrugged.

"We both know that's not the case," the Doctor shook his head and went to the maps and books on the control table.

"I thought the education starts when a Time Lord turns eight?" Rose followed him. "Why don't we leave him being a kid few more years?"

"Because I don't want him to feel helpless in a situation like this," the Doctor looked at Rose over his shoulder. "And that's the human in you speaking."

"Maybe," Rose rested her palm on the control table. "Or maybe I want to see him as a kid for few more years."

"I was thinking of giving him a TARDIS to grow," the Doctor muttered instead.

"What?" Rose frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, why?" The Doctor didn't even look at her this time. "You're still not sure?"

"I just told you…" Rose frowned. "Never mind."

"Rose," he sighed. "It'll take a hundred years of his TARDIS to be fully developed. That means he has to spend this time with us. Then another twenty-five to fifty to learn how to fly it and make sure that it's fully developed. I'm only trying to help him, okay? I won't let him out there fully unprepared, okay? You saw him! You saw what he could do in the future. So, please calm down now and come here to help me."

"Sure," Rose walked to him. "What are these maps?"

"Gallifrey," the Doctor answered her. "I'm looking at the coordinates and the distance from the Earth at this Era."

"Okay and how this could help us?"

"Well, if we go back up there," he pointed up. "And if I know the coordinates of Gallifrey, I could use them to push the planet away from the Earth. So, instead of coming closer and taking its place, the Earth could use its gravity fields and push it away."

"But…," Rose frowned. "The Earth is way smaller than Gallifrey."

"In case Gallifrey gets out the time lock at all," the Doctor pointed at the books. "These have to help us."

"What do you mean?"

"See, I created the time lock… that means I could obviously control it in a way," he chewed his lower lip. "I sneaked you in and then back out. I can't do it again now, but why? Maybe I've managed to time lock it for good this time."

"How?" Rose stared at him.

"Exactly," the Doctor tapped her nose. "How? I must've done something, but what? If we could answer to that question, we'll be a step closer to finding the solution of the problem. When I was there, at the Romana's lab, they haven't found the answer of that question either. Everything else was in motion. They knew what to do when Gallifrey arrived here, but they still couldn't find it."

"And… we're going to make sure that it'll stay hidden?" Rose sighed. "Do you have the answer of that question already?"

"No," the Doctor opened one of the books and looked at the maps again, comparing something. "But I'll make sure I'll find the answer quicker than Romana. Then we're gonna be able to leave this place."

"Sounds good," Rose sat on the seat near him. "Fetch me a book, please?"

"You don't even know what you have to look, Rose," the Doctor chuckled.

"You don't know that," Rose reached out her hand. "A book, please?"

"Alright then," the Doctor gave her a big black book. "The history of Gallifrey and how the Time Vortex can influence on its orbit."

"Sounds interesting," Rose almost yawned.

"Hey, you wanted to help!" The Doctor just shook his head. "Now arm yourself," he winked at her. "Let's find the answer now."

Rose just gave him a face, but opened the book and started searching for the answer. This was how they spend the night. They didn't even know it was morning, but a ringing of a bell announced that someone was right before the door of their room in the palace.

"Hurry!" The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they ran out the TARDIS. When Rose turned around, she saw nothing but empty space in the place where TARDIS should be.

"How?" She mouthed, looking at the Doctor.

"I told you I can make it invisible," he winked at her just when the door opened and Romana entered the room, holding a tray full of food and two mugs of coffee.

"Good morning," she said smiling as if they weren't her enemies right now. "Did you sleep well?"

"Is it morning?" The Doctor asked her with calm face. "I haven't noticed."

"Well, the Sun in the sky indicates that's already a day," Romana put the tray on the table and turned to them. "Do you need anything else?"

"It's kind of hard to see the Sun through these clouds," Rose tilted her head.

"And we need to get out of here," the Doctor said.

"But we don't want to hurt you either," Rose looked at him and then back to Romana. "So…"

"You can't hurt me," Romana answered calmly. "When you help me, then you're free to go."

"We're going to stop you, Romana," the Doctor said softly. "Then we'll go."

"We'll see," she simply smiled and left the room.

"I don't want to hurt her, Rose," his face went sad. "We have to find a way."

"Hey," she rubbed his arm. "Don't worry about it. We'll find a way, we always do."


	64. Chapter Sixty-Four: Finding the answer

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Four: Finding the answer**

They've stayed two more days in that room. When the Doctor thought that nobody watched them, they sneaked into the TARDIS and he kept watching his maps and books, trying to find a solution of their problem. Still, it felt like there was no answer for their question. His mood was going from dark to darker and not even Pete was able to make him just a tiny bit happier. Rose knew what he was thinking. She didn't have to be a mind-reader to know it. He cared about Romana too much. If he didn't, Rose was pretty sure that they would've gone by now and wouldn't even look back. That was Romana however, so the Doctor had doubled his efforts to find an answer. If it was up to Rose, she would've just deal with the problem on her own way. She had accepted that the Bad Wolf was a part of her life right now. More so, that she was the Bad Wolf. Therefore, she had accepted the power she had and right now she was learning to control it. Sometimes she could see the solution of a problem way more different than the Doctor. While he would search for the most harmless way, she would just act and didn't think at all. Rose was trying to prevent that from happening. She was still holding onto her human side. That made her seen things clearly and even more, from the Doctor point of you. Otherwise, she was afraid that she was going to lose herself and that scared her more than anything. Therefore, she still hadn't act on the situation they were in right now. She would've just blown up the whole laboratory and solved the problem in that way. The Bad Wolf in her was telling her that Romana could be an acceptable casualty, but the human voice was whispering that was not the answer. Rose decided to listen to the human voice, but seeing how the things were going since now, it was getting harder and harder to do that.

Yes, the Doctor had told her not to use the Bad Wolf, because he was afraid that somewhat was going to influence over the baby. However, Rose was sure that he knew what was passing through her head. Even though he wasn't a mind-reader, he was the person that knew her more than anyone else did. Sometimes, Rose was afraid of that fact. But most of the time it was making her weirdly happy. They felt that close to each other that they knew what the other was thinking. That was something precious and she would never think that she would have something like this with a man. Giving back her background, he past relationships were childish and that was only the light word she could describe it.

She looked secretly at the Doctor. He was wearing his glasses and staring at the maps. His lips were parted in a way and the tip of his tongue was touching the roof of his mouth. That was his usual face when he was deep in thought. Although, Rose couldn't help but notice how good he looked like right now with his usual blue-black pinstripe suit, blue shirt and a red tie. Rose had to admit that he had a good taste. Looking at him right now, she couldn't help but think about of the women in his life. He was an attractive man, she was sure that his past regenerations were good-looking as well. Well, she was in love with him so she couldn't think the otherwise. Every time she thought about it though, she had bad taste in her mouth. However, she had learned to accept his past.

She arched her back, feeling sudden pain in her waist. One of her hands slid there and started massaging the place. The Doctor looked at her right away and that was weird. Rose was sure that he wouldn't even notice her presence when he was busy thinking.

"What's wrong?" He asked and looked at her over his glasses.

"Nothing," Rose mumbled. "Just the usual."

"Oh," he frowned. "Something I can do?"

"Just get us out of here," Rose stared at him. "That would be great, thanks."

"I was thinking," the Doctor removed the glasses from his eyes and put them in the inside pocket of his jacket. "Maybe when we finish here, we could go back to Earth around 2012-2013. We could visit our friends there. Maybe, you'd want Mel to be born then?"

"You want your daughter to be born on Earth?" Rose frowned, because the pain didn't go away. "Do you remember where Pete was born?"

"I'm not doing this again," the Doctor said with stern voice. "It's too dangerous and even I can play with the time lock without consequences."

"Mh-mm," Rose muttered. "I understand."

"Here," he sat close to her and his hand slid on the small of her back. "Let me do it."

"There's no need," Rose started but he gave her a look. "Okay," she sighed and her head rested on his shoulder when his hand drew small circles over her waist. Her eyes closed and she let out a quiet sigh.

"Better?" He asked quietly and his lips touched the top of her head.

"Way better, thanks." Rose mumbled. "So, do you have any plans already?"

"I think so," the Doctor kept talking quietly. "But, I think we have to go back to the lab up there. I'm gonna need your help."

"You know you have it," Rose answered him. "You don't have to ask even."

"You still trust me that much?" He asked with delight in his voice.

"From the moment I met you," Rose shrugged. "I wouldn't have stayed the otherwise."

"You've stayed, because you love me."

"That too, but I've always trusted you to do the right thing."

"I'm trying to do that now as well, Rose." He kept massaging her waist. "The thing is, I'm not always doing that. I'm not even sure if that plan is going to work."

"You don't have to have doubts in yourself, Doctor." Rose looked at him for a moment. "If somebody's changing the course of the events, you have to do something. You've said it yourself, we can't do anything if there's a fix moment in the time."

"Yeah, it's really bad to try and screw with the time," he gave her a look. "I think you've learned your lesson when you've tried to save your father."

"Oh yes!" Rose nodded. "Although, I'm glad I could meet him, talk to him. You're not still mad at me, are you?"

"I forgave you in the moment you've said that you're sorry," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks," Rose grinned.

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor sighed. "Sometimes I don't think that you know that you're my weakness."

"Oh, I think I know." Rose grinned even wider. "And you're my strength."

"Thanks," the Doctor mimicked her voice and she nudged him. "Oi! Blimey, you're strong!"

"Yup, I am!" She laughed, but the sound of an alarm interrupted their conversation. "We have to go out, now." She jumped off the seat.

"I know," the Doctor took her hand and they walked out the TARDIS just in time.

The door of their apartment opened and they saw Romana standing there. She looked at them and Rose couldn't help but notice the sparkle of envy in her eyes. Oh, she had seen this look before. Romana still loved the Doctor. Maybe he was incapable to see it but it was there.

"So, what you've decided?" She asked them politely.

"I could blow up this entire place," Rose looked around, pretending that she was seriously considering that possibility. "Then I could do the same with your precious lab. I think that would get us out of here in no time," she even managed to smirk.

"What about all the people working here and out there?" Romana looked at her with interest with no sign of worry in her eyes. "I thought you cared."

"Truth," Rose snapped with her fingers. "Blimey! That could be a problem," she turned to the Doctor. "Don't you think? Or we could do that despite the people? I mean, if it's for the greater good."

"You wouldn't dare!" Romana snapped, not so sure in herself anymore.

"Oh, but I'm so tempted to do that," Rose sighed with disappointed look in her face. The Doctor was barely able to hide his smile. He was sure that Rose wouldn't do something like this. She only teased Romana. "What do you say, Doctor?" She turned to him once more. "Should I embrace the Bad Wolf or my human side? Of course, if I embrace my human side, that means we have to think of something else and that'll take so much time."

"You don't have more time, I'm afraid!" The Doctor answered her and then looked at Romana. "Am I right? Sooner or later someone is going to notice that a planet is approaching. Then what? You don't have to forget that the Earth is a level 5 planet, Romana. If something like this happens, you're going to get into a big trouble."

"I'm doing it for my own people, Doctor," she stared at him. "I'm sure that you can understand me."

"Understand – yes. Accept it – no!" The Doctor shook his head. "But I want to get out of here so, I might help you."

"Embracing my human side then," Rose mumbled, but loud enough so Romana could hear her.

"So… you're going to help me?" Romana looked at them with disbelief.

"If that would make us go back to TARDIS and our old life, yeah," he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at her. "But we have to see the lab once again. Well, Rose wants to see it too. I've already been there."

"Yeah, I'm really curious!" Rose nodded. Her hand slid over the Doctor's arm. "He likes that side of me."

"Among the other things," he chuckled.

"Among the other things," Rose mimicked his voice and grinned. She saw that look of envy in Romana's eyes once again.

"Okay then," Romana turned around and hid her eyes from them. "I'm gonna take you there. But don't even think to make anything stupid!"

"Oh please," the Doctor muttered. "You know me."

"Exactly!" Romana scoffed.


	65. Chapter Sixty-Five: The shot

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Five: The shot **

Romana took them to the lab, still looking suspicious. Who could've blamed her, really? That was the Doctor after all and he could find a solution for every problem. It didn't matter if it was obvious or not. His brain just worked differently and he was incredibly smart. However, sometimes that came with a cost. Rose knew that cost very well. She knew how guilty he felt sometimes. However, sometimes there were things that must be done. That was the case now. She still didn't know his plan. She had no idea what he wanted to do. All she did know was the fact that he didn't want Romana to get hurt. Rose had to help him with this one. She had no idea how she was going to do it, but she had to, because of him. The Bad Wolf in her was telling her that Romana could be an easy sacrifice. Still, Rose chose to listen to her human heart.

Romana led them through a long corridor to a small office. Rose was amazed how everything around her was made of glass. Well, that wasn't a real glass. She was sure that the technology was really advanced until now. However, it looked like she was stepping over thin air. She could look down and see the clouds.

"Amazing isn't it?" Romana had noticed her look. "Back in Gallifrey we didn't have such views. Here the clouds look like made of cotton."

"Yes, but there they looked like made of gold," Rose looked at her.

"You're talking as if you've been there?" Romana gave her a look.

"I've been told," Rose coughed. For some reason, the Doctor insisted that they had to hide Pete's existence. Even now she could feel his look piercing her back. "So, there's what the stuff going on?" Rose went to one of the walls and stared at the controls. They looked like hanging in the thin air as well. When she gave them a closer look though, she could see the wires and where the wall was.

"I understand it's confusing," Romana went to the doorframe and pushed a small red button there. The glass walls turned into a regular white ones and even the floor became visible. "Now it's better."

"It sure is," Rose sighed and looked at the Doctor. He was with his back facing her and his hands were shoved in his pockets. "Something's wrong?"

"Nothing," the Doctor put on his glasses and leaned closer to one of the monitors. "Except, Gallifrey is scheduled to arrive today."

"Today?" Rose furrowed her brows.

"Yes," Romana stared at her. "Why, is there a problem?"

"You're planning a destruction of the planet Earth," Rose scoffed. "Except for that no, there's no problem at all."

"Now you sound like him," Romana looked at the Doctor. He was still standing in front of the monitor.

"That's a good thing?" Rose took her attention. She was sure that whatever the Doctor was planning, he was about to do it right now. They didn't really have any other chance.

"That's a disturbing thing," Romana looked back at Rose. "Only because of your human nature."

"What my human nature has to do with it?" Rose crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You're too emotional and that makes you weaker," Romana shrugged. "Being a Time Lord makes you less emotional and able to see the bigger picture."

"Less emotional?" Rose chuckled and barely resisted the urge to look at the Doctor. "Excuse me, but I have to disagree."

"He's partly human, Rose," Romana caught the hint in Rose's voice. "He can't stay less emotional."

"He's still here," the Doctor coughed. "And also listening."

"I'm not lying," Romana shrugged again. "You can't see the bigger picture even now, Doctor. All you can focus on is the Earth. You forget something though, that's not your home."

"I think you forget something Romana," the Doctor gave her a look over his shoulder. "You've just said it yourself, I'm part human. It doesn't matter I grew up as a Time Lord and I still consider Gallifrey as my home planet. I'll always going to carry that piece of Earth blood, given to me from my mother."

"They've always been your weakness," Romana frowned. "I wish you can see the things from my point of you."

"You're trying to destroy a fixed point in time and create a paradox," the Doctor shook his head and turned back to the monitor. "Forgive me if I can't see the bigger picture here."

"The history can be re-written!" Romana insisted. "We've done this before."

"The Time Lords don't exist anymore, Romana," the Doctor said quietly. "There's no one to take care of the balance of the Universe."

"I'm trying to fix that!" She scoffed.

"But that's a mistake," Rose interrupted her. "Can't you see that? You're willing to destroy a whole civilization!"

"See, that's the human nature I'm talking about," Romana tilted her head and stared at Rose.

"That's not the side you should be worried about," Rose muttered.

"The Bad Wolf then?" Romana took a step closer to Rose. "Your eyes are still green and not gold. That means you're in control."

"For now, but you know what that side tells me to do right now?" Rose didn't move from her place. "It's telling me to destroy all this here, even the people. It's telling me that they are just a necessary casualty."

"But you won't do it? Why?"

"Because of him?" Rose nodded at the Doctor. "If there's something I believe in the whole Universe, that's him. He always tells me that there's always another way out and that we don't need all the violence."

"He sounds like a good teacher," Romana shrugged.

"He's way more than that, Romana," Rose looked secretly at the Doctor. He was busy typing something on the keyboard before him. She could see the Gallifreyan symbols changing on the monitor. His plan was working for now. Rose could only hope that would be enough. "He helped so many people and saved whole civilizations," she looked back at Romana, "but I'm sure that you know that. You've been with him after all. You know what he could do. You know how famous he is around the Universe."

"He wasn't as famous as he is right now," Romana mumbled and looked down. "He's done a lot of job since our last meeting."

"Oh, you can't even imagine!" The Doctor turned around and took off the glasses. He put them back into his pocket and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I've stopped few alien invasions and put an end to the Time War. Well, Rose was able to help me a bit for the last one."

"Thanks," Rose gave him a look and he simply nodded.

"You're welcome," the Doctor grinned slightly. "I could call you a genius but I'm in the room. Killing the Emperor was a smart move."

"Sending me back home, was a bad move!" Rose scoffed. "Don't think I'd ever forget about this."

"Oh yes, you have a long memory," the Doctor frowned a bit.

"You've said that you're going to help me," Romana interrupted their little banter. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I've just fixed few numbers," the Doctor smirked. "You do know I'm good with numbers."

"What?" Romana almost yelled and ran to the monitor. "You've tricked me!"

"C'mon now," the Doctor's voice was flat and less emotional right now. "You've said it yourself, I have a weakness for the humans. Did you really think that I was going to help ou destroying them?"

"I hate you!" Romana glared at him.

"I'm sure," his eyes didn't show any emotion. "Now, we can go back home."

"I wish you weren't so stupid," Romana pulled out a small gun and pointed it at him. "I wish you were on my side, Doctor."

"And I wish you could go back to your senses, Romana," the Doctor didn't look impressed by the gun pointed at him.

"I can make her go away," Rose caught his hand and just now he noticed that she was right beside of him. How and when she had done that, he hadn't noticed.

"No," the Doctor shook his head lightly. "I don't want her to get hurt."

"How can you still care about her?" Rose was barely able to control the Bad Wolf. "She obviously forgot about you long ago."

"I've lost that small obsession I've had about you," Romana took a step closer and Rose hissed. She stopped right away. "The only think that's left from it is a small weakness I can easily suppress."

"I don't think so," the Doctor stared at her. He didn't even look at the gun. "I think you still care about me as much as I care about you. C'mon, Romana! We were friends once, remember?"

"My home planet is bigger than any feeling, Doctor!" She hissed.

"What happened to you, Romana?" He tried once more. "What made you so cold? I've never understood the politicians and the politics, but I don't think that's something that could make your heart grow cold."

"Losing someone you love could make you do that easily," Romana said instead. "I'm sure you know that."

"Who did you lose?" The Doctor asked, but he knew the answer already.

"You," Rose said quietly. Apparently she knew the answer as well.

"It doesn't matter, because that helped me think in perspective," Romana shrugged. "It made me realize how important life is."

"And still, you're willing to destroy it?" The Doctor took a small step forward to her. "Please, think about it! There's still time!"

"For what?" Romana frowned. "You've just destroyed my work and my chance to actually do something great!"

"I don't think so!" The Doctor shook his head. "I think you have a great future!"

"Doctor!" Rose warned him, looking at Romana's eyes.

"I'm sure, Romana!" The Doctor didn't listen to her. He took Romana's hand, holding the gun and lowered it down. "Can you believe me on this?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor…," she said quietly and looked at him. "I can't!"

"No!" Rose shouted and her voice mixed with the sound of a shot. Then everything went silent.


	66. Chapter Sixty-Six: The Healer

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Six: The Healer**

The Doctor fell on the ground, holding the gun and still awake. He looked at Romana, who looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. Then he looked at Rose. Her hands were clenched in fists and her eyes were glowing dangerously, literally glowing.

"Rose!" He demanded.

"No," Rose scoffed. "Now it's my way to have fun."

"Rose!" The Doctor tried to yell at her, but only coughed. "Come here!"

"No," Rose stared at him. "I'm sorry Doctor, but it's my turn now."

"Agh," he threw the gun away and tried to lean on his elbow. "What have you done, Romana?"

"I'm stopping you," Romana stared at him. "I know you'll regenerate now and everything will be fine."

"It doesn't work that way," the Doctor panted. "Not anymore!" He coughed again. "Rose? Rose!" He desperately tried to get her attention. She was furious. "Please think of all the people here, okay? I'll be fine, you know that."

"I don't care about the people!" Rose was focused over Romana. "She shot you and she has to pay."

"Rose, please?" The Doctor didn't give up. "Agh!" He pressed his hand to his middle. It started glowing. "That hurts! Blimey! Rose?"

"What?" Rose finally looked at him. "You want me to let her go? She tried to kill you!"

"She didn't want to and see?" He nodded at his hand. "The regeneration process started. Everything will be just…," he sighed and fell back on the ground, "… fine."

"Doctor!" Rose completely ignored Romana when that happened. She rushed to him and put his head on her lap. "What's going on? I thought you'd start healing by now."

"I am trying," the Doctor panted. "Something's stopping me." He looked up at Romana. She was just standing by the door, shaking. Rose followed his look.

"What have you done?" She growled. "Romana? What have you done? What is in this bullet?"

"Something special but," Romana shook her head. "I've never thought that I'm going to use it."

"What?!" Rose scoffed. "Why? Why you did this? I thought you care about him. I thought you loved him! Why?"

"For the greater good," Romana stared at the gun and took a step forward to it. "He took away my dream; I'll take away his one."

"Oh no!" Rose pointed at the gun and vanished it. She turned it into a golden dust. "That's not going to happen."

Romana just stared at the place where the gun was. A sorrow and regret were dancing into her eyes. She then looked back at the Doctor and Rose. Rose was focused her whole attention over him. She was trying to figure it out a way to help him. That care and love in her eyes made Romana sigh tiredly. She turned to the door and tried to push it open, but she couldn't do it. It was locked of course. The Doctor wouldn't let her get away that easily. Then she realized something. It wasn't the Doctor, it was Rose. All the time she had listened the stories and legends for the Bad Wolf, she was sure that most of them weren't true. The Doctor wouldn't let such a creature to travel with him. He was a peace worker, most of the time. He used force only when it was necessary. The Bad Wolf didn't sound as a peace creature. Now Romana could see that creature in action. She wondered how long before Rose would let it deal with her. She was probably pissed off right now, pissed off at her. She was full of anger. Romana could see that in her eyes. However, it looked like the Doctor was her main concern right now.

"There's nothing you could do," Romana said quietly and Rose looked up at her. "I'm clever enough to make sure of that."

"No, you're not," Rose frowned and pressed her glowing hand to the Doctor's chest. "I am, because you don't have any idea of what I can do to save him."

"No!" The Doctor grabbed Rose's wrist with a final effort. "I won't let you do that!"

"Please?" Rose stared at him. "I have to try."

"No," he shook his head, looking back at her. "I can't let you do that! Not… now, please Rose?"

"I can't just sit here and do nothing," Rose insisted. She was trying to stay strong because of him.

Romana felt a limp in her throat. She coughed to let go of it, just watching the couple on the floor. Then she realized this was not the way to end all this. This was not the answer, but she still couldn't let go of her ideals. Even her love towards the Doctor couldn't overcome her dedication to her home planet.

"I'll be fine," the Doctor whispered.

"You don't know that," Rose softened her voice. "Please, let me do it? We could try again sometime in the future." She took his hand and pressed it to her stomach. "Please?"

"You know that's a fixed point in time," the Doctor coughed. "It has to happen, Rose, you know… that."

"But-" Rose tried to argue, but her voice was interrupted by the sound of appearing TARDIS. Her eyes widened. "No!" She gasped when their TARDIS appeared right in the middle of the room. When the door opened, she shook her head in denial. "No!" She repeated once more when Pete stepped out of the ship. "Go back there, son! Now! Did you hear me?"

"Son?" Romana mumbled and stared at the boy. "You have a son?" She looked at the Doctor, but his eyes were closed already. "He has a son…," she said to herself.

"I can help, mother," Pete walked straight to them. "Let me do it."

"But-" Rose tried to say something, but was able only to watch him coming closer. He knelt close to his father and pressed his small hands over his father's chest. They glowed almost immediately. "What are you doing?" Rose gasped. She could feel the Doctor's skin burning under her fingertips. She still held his hand.

"TARDIS said I can help," Pete said simply, looking up at his mother. There was so much wisdom in his eyes and he was only five years old boy. Rose shuddered. "Don't worry, mum," he said softly. "He's going to be fine," he looked down at his father and removed his hands from his father's chest. "Who's the dark lady?" He asked when he got off the floor. "She's the one from the TARDIS files. She brings bad news to the Earth," Pete walked to Romana. She couldn't move. His eyes weren't glowing as his mother, but there was something strange in them. "But she could bring the Earth back to its glory," Pete reached his small hand to her. "I've read it."

"Don't!" Rose shouted, but she could see that it was too late. Romana looked like she was under some kind of a trance. She caught Pete's hand and knelt so she could be on his level. Their eyes met and Pete released his hand. He smiled and Rose's heart skipped a beat. He looked so much like his father now.

"Don't be afraid," Pete whispered, but Rose wasn't sure if he was telling this to her or to Romana. "It won't hurt," he said and pressed his palms at the both sides of Romana's head.

Rose had seen the Doctor doing this so many times. He used it to see better what was in the person's head. She had the feeling that Pete was using that touch for something completely different. Romana closed her eyes and so was Pete. He tilted his head slightly and took a deep breath. They stood like this for awhile and didn't move a muscle even.

"I can't believe he can do this," the Doctor's quiet voice surprised Rose and she looked down at him. He was looking at his son and Romana. His skin was still glowing, but it had returned its normal temperature. "He's too young."

"What he's doing?" Rose asked quietly.

"He's healing her mind," the Doctor answered her with a shaky voice. "But that takes years and years of learning. What he's doing now it's just… impossible."

"I like impossible," Rose muttered and returned her look back to Romana and Pete.

Pete let go of Romana in that moment and she opened her eyes. There was something different in them. There was a hope and acceptance and most of all warmth. She got off the floor and smiled at Pete.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you, for making me see that."

Pete just smiled and went back to his parents. His look was back to normal now and he looked just like an ordinary kid. Rose helped the Doctor to get up. He reached out for Pete and picked him up.

"Are you okay, father?" Pete looked at his father's eyes and now he was just a kid.

"Yes, I am," the Doctor couldn't help but to hug him tightly. Then he looked at Romana. She was smiling. "How are you?"

"Good," Romana nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened to me."

"It's okay," the Doctor smiled softly. "I'm happy I got my old friend back."

"What he showed to you?" Rose stared at Pete. He was looking at Romana from his father's arms.

"He showed to me everything I was missing," Romana said, lowering her voice. "He showed to me my mistakes. He… healed me."

"Healed you?" Rose narrowed her eyes slightly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Romana nodded again. "From now on, I'm not going to chase after my past. I'm going to look at my Future and what I can give the Earth," her eyes softened. "After all, I found my second home here."

"You look… different," the Doctor said, looking proudly at his son. "He must've shown you something really important."

"Oh yes," Romana chuckled lightly. "He showed the real bigger picture to me. Now," she turned around and tried to open the door. It was unlocked this time. "Excuse me, but I have a work to do. Some rain could do well for this planet."

"Yeah," the Doctor chuckled. "I think it'll work."

"Yeah," Romana nodded slightly and walked out the room, but she showed up again just a second later. "And, Doctor?"

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"I think you should name your son, the Healer," Romana smiled. "I'm sure that he's capable of great things."

After saying these words, Romana left the room, leaving the Doctor and Rose staring at each other.


	67. Chapter Sixty-Seven: Names and Promises

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: Names and Promises **

When everything went quiet, the Doctor, Rose and Pete entered the TARDIS. It was a pure mystery to them how Pete was able to fly it. Even when the Doctor asked him, Pete just shrugged and pointed at the monitor, saying that it was all there. When the Doctor looked at the monitor, there was nothing more but the coordinates of the place they were right now. How Pete was able to write them correctly was also a mystery. He told his parents that he got worried about them and started playing with the controls in the console room. Then he had just appeared in Romana's lab.

"Okay," the Doctor put Pete down on the grown and stared at him. "Tell me, what happened when you touched Romana? What did you feel?"

"Warmth," Pete answered him.

"Warmth?" The Doctor furrowed his brows. "Where?"

"Here," Pete pointed at his chest. "Then I saw everything."

"What did you see?" Rose knelt close to the Doctor. "Tell mummy."

"I saw her life," Pete looked at his father. "I saw her life when she was with you. I think she showed this to me."

"She did?" The Doctor asked carefully. "What else?"

"She told me how much she misses her home, father," Pete sighed. "She was so sad, but then she said it was okay. She was okay, because she still had the Earth."

"Romana showed this to you?" The Doctor smiled softly. "She doesn't want to destroy it?"

"No," Pete shook his small head. "She thinks it's her new home now. She loves her home. A person should love their home, right?"

"Right," Rose nodded. "Just like we love ours."

"Am I ever going to see Gallifrey, father?" Pete stared at his father's eyes. The question, yet innocent provoke a small pain in the Doctor's chest. Rose could feel that almost physically. She rubbed his back, trying to soothe that pain. "Father?" Pete insisted.

"I'm afraid not, my son," the Doctor said finally. "Gallifrey is long gone, but it will live forever in the legends."

"But I'm born there," Pete tilted his head. "I want to see it."

"Maybe we'll find a way, one day," the Doctor sighed. "But until then, we have the Earth."

"My mum's planet?"

"Your mum's planet," the Doctor chuckled lightly. "That's our second home as well. We love the Earth and we'll do everything to protect it from the bad things."

"Romana wanted to do a bad thing?" Pete asked innocently.

"Yes, she did," the Doctor said. "But you stopped her."

"We," Rose corrected him. "We all did."

"I wanted to tell my name to Romana," Pete frowned. "She said that she knows my famous name already. How?"

"The name you'll use from now on is the Healer, my son." The Doctor said carefully. "Nobody should know your real name."

"Why?"

"Because you're a Time Lord, my boy," the Doctor ruffled Pete's hair. "You're going to travel in time and space one day. You're going to influence on the course of the history itself. Your real name could be dangerous. The Healer on the other hand, that name will become famous. See, we Time Lords have two names – one that we're born with it and second, that we live up to it."

"Sounds confusing," Pete frowned.

"I know," the Doctor chuckled. "But one day you'll understand my words."

"So that means, no one should know my real name?"

"Yes," Rose nodded. "Only your father and soon your sister," she rubbed her belly. "And maybe one day, your wife. No one else."

"Okay," Pete nodded with serious face, but then all of a sudden he grinned like a little kid. "Can I go and have a cake? A banana cake?"

"Sure," the Doctor laughed and got up on his feet, helping Rose to do the same. "Go and have fun."

Pete ran out the console room towards the kitchen and his parents watched after him. The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. They both stay in silence for awhile. Rose's hand still rested on her belly. It was a long day and she was tired, but she enjoyed to stay like this with the man she loved.

"I was thinking," she trailed off. "Maybe one day, there're going to be enough Time Lords to let us travel to that parallel world again."

"Yeah," the Doctor chuckled. "Maybe one day we're going to be strong enough not to destroy the Universe."

"You think?"

"Oh yes," the Doctor nodded and picked up Rose in his arms. "Now, to bed. I don't take no for an answer. I can see by your face that you need rest."

"You can tell that only by my face?" Rose said with surprise in her voice. "How?"

"I can tell so many things, Rose Tyler," he said quietly. "See, I can see clearly when something's troubling you or when you need me more than I'm needed to the Universe."

"Mhhmm," she muttered. "You can be a poet, you know?"

"I was once," the Doctor said with amusement in his voice. "Didn't I tell you this? I've studied to Shakespeare himself."

"He didn't recognize you when we met the last time," Rose sighed with confusion.

"I was with a different face back then," the Doctor laughed and put Rose in their bed, making sure she feels comfortable. "Before you messed up with my DNA I was able to change my face, remember?"

"Oh yes," Rose frowned for a bit. "I do remember."

"So," the Doctor tried to change the subject. "Shakespeare was my teacher."

"Did it work?" Rose looked at him.

"Oh, I was brilliant!" The Doctor grinned.

"Are you going to tell me a sonnet of yours?" Rose yawned.

"Maybe some other time," he leaned and kissed her forehead. When he pulled away, Rose was already sleeping.

The Doctor stood there, just watching her sleep for awhile. Then he walked out their bedroom and closed the door behind his back quietly. He headed for the console room and stared at the monitor. Maybe Pete was going to turn cleverer than he thought he would be. Maybe, he was the one who would bring hope for everybody in the Universe. Who knows? Maybe one day, they would be able to work together again. He felt so proud of his son right now that it was ridiculous.

Two soft knocks interrupted his thoughts and he went to open the door. Romana was standing there, wearing her long white dress, covered in pearls. Her eyes and her face had changed after Pete's intervention. Her look had softened and her face looked a lot warmer than it was before. The Doctor just stood there, watching his old friend for awhile and then stepped aside. Romana stepped into the TARDIS and looked around for the first time in years. The Doctor could imagine the excitement she felt in this moment. That brought a small smile on his face.

"You've changed the interior?" She said finally. "It looks a lot warmer now."

"Well," the Doctor shrugged with his hands in his pockets. "I've regenerated few times since we last met as you know."

"Yes," Romana gave him a look. "I've noticed that," she paused and looked around again. "Where are Rose and your son?"

"She's sleeping and he's destroying TARDIS' kitchen," the Doctor grinned. "Why?"

"I wanted to thank them both," Romana said and touched the control table under the console. "Oh, I've missed this place," she muttered. "I've never felt the same way ever again. I mean, after I left TARDIS."

"Maybe you should've stayed back then," the Doctor said quietly. "Who knows what might've happened?"

"Yeah," Romana chuckled bitterly. "Who knows… but, I've had to leave."

"Why?" The Doctor walked to her.

"Did you ever explain your reasons to your companions before you leave them?" Romana looked at him straight in his eyes. "And please, be honest."

"I hate goodbyes," the Doctor said as it was a matter of fact.

"Exactly," Romana pointed out. "I've had to move on, Doctor. You know that very well."

"I do," the Doctor nodded slightly. "I've moved on as well. I kept going. I kept travelling around the Universe."

"This is how you met Rose?"

"And this is how I met _my_ Rose," the Doctor nodded again.

Romana stared at him. She didn't miss the way he emphasized on the word _"my"_. An awkward silence fell between them after his last words. He pretended that he had something really important to look at the monitor and she just looked away. She walked to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"You should feel happy now, Doctor," Romana said quietly. "There's nothing bad in this. Besides, you have a son and a woman that loves you more than everything. I think you above all people deserve it."

"I'm not a good person, Romana," the Doctor looked at her, almost whispering. "I don't even know what the happiness means. Every time I think I have it, it feels like it's slipping away."

"No," Romana rubbed his arm. "Not this time," she smiled softly and this time her smile reached to her eyes. "I'm sure that this time you'll realize what the happiness really means. And you're wrong; you're the most amazing creature in the Universe."

"No-" the Doctor tried to speak, but Romana put her index finger on his lips.

"Just relax and enjoy your life, Doctor!" She demanded. "When I'm telling you this, it has to mean something to you."

"Hmm," the Doctor tried to speak again and this time Romana removed her index finger from his lips, blushing lightly. "Ah, you're blushing!" He teased her, grinning. "There was time I've dreamed to make you blush."

"Awful person!" She scoffed and turned around. "You're an impossible thing, you know that?"

"Rose loves the impossible things," the Doctor laughed. "So I guess I'm lucky then, oh." He stopped in confusion. "What is this warmth in here?" He pressed his hand to his chest. "It's nice."

"Love," Romana smiled to him. "That's how the love feels, Doctor." Then she averted her eyes and turned to the door. "I think I should leave now."

"Wait!" The Doctor rushed to her. "Am I ever going to see you again?" He asked quietly. "To know that you're alive and good, I mean… I've missed you."

"Oh, Doctor," Romana turned to him and gave him a hug. "Of course you're going to see me again," she pulled back slightly. "I have the Earth to rebuild now. This planet needs me as much as I need it. I'm not going anywhere. Well," she mimicked his voice. "Maybe from time to time. I don't want my ship to get all rusty."

"Good," the Doctor nodded and opened the TARDIS' door for her. "Goodbye then, Romana. We'll see soon, again."

She winked at him on her way out. "See you soon, then." Then she walked out and the Doctor closed the door behind her. He let out a sigh and leaned on the wooden door for a moment. Then he walked to the console and set another course for TARDIS. Planet Earth. England. London. 2013. The year that his daughter should be born.


	68. Chapter Sixty-Eight: London, 2013

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: London, 2013**

When Rose woke up, she felt strange. The TARDIS wasn't moving and it was quiet. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked around. It looked like usual. A soft, golden light enlightened the room. Rose hung her legs over the bed and sighed. It was strange really. As Pete had described it, she felt nice warmth right in the middle of her chest. She put her hand there and took a deep breath, then exhaled it. It was unusually quiet and she frowned. Something felt a bit odd right now.

Rose got off the bed and walked out the room. She headed straight to Pete's room. When she pushed the door open, her heart melted from the view. Pete was sleeping in the Doctor's arms. Also, that was one of the rare occasions when the Doctor was actually sleeping. She often wondered how he could be so energetic and sleep less than an ordinary human. It was a pure mystery to her. Rose tiptoed into the room and pulled the blanket over them. They kept sleeping. She just stood there, watching them sleeping so peacefully and sighed. Her hand pressed to her chest and she thought of the long lost time, when she thought that she would never have such thing. Her future didn't include a family. That was how she was thinking when she started travelled with the Doctor. The family and the kids were for the normal people. She wasn't normal. After all, she was in love with an alien. Even her mother thought she was crazy. However, Rose couldn't help it. She loved him too much, even then. She loved him to the point of no return. How and when that had happened was a pure mystery to her. He had stormed into her life and had captured her heart as no one else. Sometimes, Rose thought that she was born for him. She often wondered what would've happened if she hadn't met him. What would have happened if she hadn't walked into his TARDIS and started travelling with him? What would have happened if she was actually living in that parallel Universe? No it wasn't even necessary to think of that. She was here, with him. She had his children and she was the most important person in his life. That made her feel special.

Rose sighed and walked out the Pete's room. She headed to the console room to read the monitor. TARDIS stood still and silent. Only the soft humming of the console, reminded her of the sound of a beating heart. Rose caressed it and TARDIS hummed again, as if she enjoyed her attention. Rose smiled and looked at the monitor. They were back to Earth, but the year and the date were different. It was 2013 and they were in London, little after the New Year. She took her pink jacket, hanging on the rail and went to the door. When she opened it and peeked outside the TARDIS, she saw nothing but the beauty of the snowy 21st century London. Rose smiled and put her hands in the jacket pockets. She shivered a bit and looked around. It was an early morning. The Sun had just showed up on the horizon. Rose walked to the nearest bridge and leaned on the railings. The river Themes was frozen. The London Bridge could be seen from her place and just then she heard the sound of Big Ben. These sounds were so familiar that a sad sigh escaped from her lips. It felt so long ago. Then she suddenly felt too old, which was completely ridiculous. She was almost 27 years old.

"Rose?" She heard his voice and turned around. He was walking to her, holding her pink hat and her warm gloves. "I couldn't find you anywhere and I thought you're here."

"Where else I could be," Rose smiled softly when the Doctor stopped right in front of her. "It wasn't that necessary, Doctor. I'm fine."

"I don't think so," he frowned and helped her with her hat. Then he reached out and gathered few blond locks behind her ear. "That's better. Now, put these," the Doctor helped her with her gloves as well. "If they look familiar to you, blame your mother. She thought that you're going to need them eventually."

"My mother gave these to you?" Rose looked at him with amusement.

"Yup," the Doctor nodded. "The last time we met. She gave them to me and said that you should have them. She said that she learned how to knit and these are the first stuff she did."

"Aw," Rose sighed and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's this?" The Doctor reached to her face to wipe away the tear. "I thought that you'd be happy."

"I am happy, but…," Rose sniffed. "I miss my mum."

His face darkened and his hand dropped down. "I'm sorry," he said and shoved his hands in his pockets. Oh, Rose knew that look of guilt really well. She frowned.

"I didn't mean in that way," she scoffed. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," the Doctor looked away. "I do know, but I'm still sorry. Your mum has to be a part of your life and not living in the parallel Universe."

"Stop it!" Rose clenched her fists. "What do you prefer? The alternative? Me living in that parallel Universe and you, living here? How would you feel then?"

"She's your blood, Rose," the Doctor said softly. "It's only natural to miss her."

"I love you," Rose said slowly. "Look at me!" She insisted and the Doctor finally looked at her. "I love you! Deeply. Truly. Forever! Don't ask me to stay away from you or even suggest that I should live in another Universe! I fought for you, Doctor. I think I've made myself clear until now."

"Yes," the Doctor finally smiled. "You've made yourself pretty clear!"

"Good," Rose sighed and relaxed a bit. "So, what are we doing here? Another mission?"

"Yes," the Doctor repeated. "One of the most important ones."

"Really?" Rose looked at him. "What is it?"

"Mel," he said simply.

"Mel is in trouble?" Her smile faded. "What happened to her?"

"Nothing," the Doctor shook his head. "She has to be born."

"We have few more months before that," Rose insisted. "We could travel a bit more."

"You have to stay calm and most of all," he gave her a look. "You have to stay away from the troubles."

"I'm the most careful person in the Galaxy!" Rose pouted. "I don't know what you mean."

"Really?" The Doctor furrowed his brows. "Remember what you've done to Romana's palace? She had a missing wall there thanks to you."

"Ah, Romana," Rose coughed. "I've never gotten the opportunity to say goodbye to her. She's stayed on the Earth?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded. "She stayed there and she's going to help it for its development."

"Pete changed her completely," Rose smiled.

"I don't think it was Pete," the Doctor stared at the distance. "I think she has that kindness in her all along, Rose. She's a good person," he chuckled after the last word. "Just hear me talking… I speak like a human."

"Thanks to me?" Rose grinned.

"Oi!" The Doctor gave her an amused look. "Don't forget that I'm a half human after all."

"Or… I just humanized you?" Rose nudged him.

"It's possible," he muttered. "Whatever, moving on."

"So," Rose sighed. "What are we going to do in the next five months here? I don't think you're able to stay that much at one place."

The Doctor gave her a look. "You'd be surprised."

"Really?" Rose looked at him with disbelief.

"Really," the Doctor nodded. "And we could visit some old faces while we're here."

"And what about TARDIS?" Rose insisted. "What about Pete? We can't hide him there forever."

"We won't hide him," the Doctor said calmly. "It's time for him to learn more about the Earth and loves it as we do."

"Good then," Rose muttered.

"Are you sulking?" The Doctor gave her a look. "I can't believe you're sulking!"

"I am not sulking!" Rose sulked. "I'm really not!"

"Yeah, because you don't look at all like you're sulking," the Doctor mocked her.

"Stop it!" Rose pouted. "It's not funny."

"You're going to miss the travelling, huh?" The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Rose couldn't help and leaned on him. "Don't worry; I'll make sure the time passes quickly."

"We're going to live in TARDIS then?" Rose said quietly. "I don't like to stay away from home."

"I promise," the Doctor rested his chin on the top of her head. "We're going to stay there."

"Good," Rose paused for a second. "What about the old faces? Are we going to see Mickey again? Donna?"

"Mhmm," the Doctor nodded. "And Martha even. I've heard something and I want to make sure that she's okay."

"What happened?" Rose frowned.

"Nothing," the Doctor ignored the question in her voice. "I've heard something about her and Mickey, but I guess we have to meet them first."

"Okay," Rose sighed. "I guess it's gonna be a long year…"


	69. Chapter Sixty-Nine: Friends

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: Friends**

First they went to see Donna. She was still living in London, but she had changed her address after she got married. The Doctor had told that to Rose the last time they had seen Donna. That was the moment after they had defeated Davros and brought back the Earth on its own place. Rose was holding the Doctor's hand when he knocked on the blue door. The neighborhood was nice and quiet. Rose had always imagined she'd live in such one when she was about to get married. Well, her life had turned a slight different.

"Yes?" Donna opened the door and oh, she looked different. Her long ginger hair was now briefly touching her shoulders. Her face was calm and relaxed. That was a completely different person.

"Surprise?" The Doctor stared at her shocked face. "Donna? Are you alright?"

"I," Donna blinked. "Well, I- hello?"

"She looks pale," Rose tilted her head and then looked at the Doctor. "Don't you think she looks pale?"

"Yes, she does," the Doctor nodded. "Maybe we should just… go?"

"No-no!" Donna was finally able to come to her senses. "Please come in," she stepped aside and let them in. "That was such a bloody surprise!"

"It does, does it?" The Doctor chuckled and stepped into the house. Rose followed him.

It was a nice, comfy house. She could see bunch of toys, thrown around the living room. The fire in the fireplace was bringing nice warmth in the room. Rose went there, staring at the flames and reaching out to warm her hands. The Doctor sat on the sofa nearby. Donna sat opposite him and just stared at the both of them.

"What are you two doing here?" She spoke again. "Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy your presence, but-"

"Nothing bad, I can assure you," the Doctor answered her. "We're… hmm," the Doctor looked at Rose. "We're staying here for a short period of time and… we're hoping to see some old faces."

"Staying here?" Donna muttered and then looked at Rose. "Oh?" She stared at her belly and nodded. "Oh, now I understand. And what happened with the other baby? How old is he now?"

"He's 5," Rose answered with proud in her voice. "And he's so clever."

"Five? Oi!" Donna blinked. "And I have twins, a boy and a girl. They are three years old."

"Where are they now?" The Doctor looked around. "And why are you home?"

"Because it's Saturday, you dumbo!" Donna scoffed and the Doctor laughed all of a sudden. Now she sounded like herself. "Where else I could be?"

"And your kids?" Rose asked.

"They are with my husband, on a walk." Donna sighed. "I wanted a little bit of quiet."

"Is that bad?" Rose furrowed her brow.

"They are monsters!" Donna muttered. "I love them too bloody much, but… sometimes I could use the quiet."

"So," the Doctor took her attention. "We could meet them later then?"

"Sure," Donna rolled her eyes. "If you stay long enough."

"We will," the Doctor looked at Rose. "We're not going anywhere the next few months."

"Where's the TARDIS?" Donna got off the bed and walked to the window. "Of course, it's right opposite the street, huh? You can't learn that you have to hide it sometimes, Doctor! That's too obvious place!"

"It's not!" The Doctor said stubbornly. "Besides, it doesn't matter. Nobody would ever pay attention on that blue Police box."

"Have you forgotten what happened in Pompeii?" Rose turned around and stared at him.

"What happened in Pompeii?" Rose looked at the Doctor. "What have you done?"

"That was purely accidental," the Doctor shifted on his place.

"No, seriously," Rose looked at Donna now. "What happened in Pompeii? He did something to TARDIS?"

"They stole it," Donna answered, chuckling.

"Stole it?" Rose looked at her with disbelief in her eyes.

"Yep," Donna nodded. "He left the TARDIS right in the middle of their bloody market!"

"You left the TARDIS on a market?" Rose tilted her head, staring at the Doctor. "In a Roman market? You never learn, aren't you?"

"What? It happened before?" Donna said with curiousness in her voice.

"Nah," the Doctor shook his head and coughed, blushing. "Well, not exactly. Let's just said I've been in that period of time before. Rose had turned into a statue and well, I saved her. That put me into a lot of troubles however! But… I saved the day!" He grinned.

"He's so modest, isn't he?" Donna rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes," Rose trailed off. "He truly is."

"I'm so happy to see you again," Donna smiled. "Seriously, both of you. When I saw you standing in front of my door, I thought I was dreaming. Then I thought that you're coming here means trouble. However, I have to say that you were missed."

"Good to hear," the Doctor grinned again. Just then, they've heard another knocking. He looked at Donna. "Did you expect someone?"

"No," she said and went to open the door. She came back few seconds later and she wasn't alone. "I think that's for you." She nodded at the boy, standing close to her.

"What are you doing here?" Rose stared at her son. "What if that was another alien planet? What if it was dangerous? I thought your father told you everything about the danger!"

"I am an alien as well, mother," Pete went to sit right next to the Doctor. "I know that we're on Earth. We ate great chips the last time we were here!" He grinned. "It's not dangerous."

"He sound like ten years old," Donna walked to Rose. "Are you sure that he's only five?"

"Well," the Doctor reached out and ruffled Pete's hair. "He's unique. You know almost everything about him, don't you Donna?"

"Except his name," Donna smiled at the little boy. "How's your name?"

"My name is the Healer," Pete answered her with his childish voice.

"Ah," Donna looked at the Doctor. "He can't tell me his real one? Just like you?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded. "He's just like me, most of the times."

They've spend a nice afternoon, just sitting there and talking about the old times. It was as of everything had happened just yesterday. Donna's husband and their kids came back just in time for dinner. Her husband's name was John Temple. The Doctor kept his serious face, although he was really found of Donna's new name. Rose gave him a strange look. Then, Donna presented them her twins – Tyler and Rose.

"Now, shower and on the table! Quick!" She clapped with her hands and watched them ran out the living room, along with her husband.

"Noble-Temple, huh?" The Doctor chuckled and she glared at him. "I'm sorry, but… that's funny!"

"It's Temple-Noble! What's wrong with that name?" Donna frowned. "At least I have a last name and Rose…," she stopped in a moment when she saw a dark shadow crossing Rose's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't… I mean…"

"It's okay," Rose smiled. "I have a last name. I know his name and that's enough for me."

"Sure," Donna coughed. "Do you want to help me in the kitchen?"

"Dad said that mum is a disaster in the kitchen," Pete said with his innocent voice and his father glared at him. "What?"

"Really, Healer? Really?" The Doctor shook his head. "I thought we're playing in one team here."

"We are, but-"

"A disaster, huh?" Rose scoffed. "Lead me to the kitchen, Donna!"

Donna laughed and they walked out the living room, leaving the Doctor and Pete there. Donna helped Rose to take off her jacket and then they started cooking. Well, cooking was a strong word for Rose. She was just handing products to Donna and watched her cooking. That was really strange, because she had never imagined Donna in such role. The Doctor had told that Donna wanted a family back then. However, Rose couldn't imagine her like this. Donna was a strong, independent woman with a sharp tongue. Her husband however, was a nice and quiet person and it looked like they truly loved each other.

The dinner was served right on time. They were laughing and talking for small stuff. Rose was holding the Doctor's hand most of the time. She was really surprised of his behavior. He looked so like a human right now. He looked so ordinary that it was really hard to imagine that was the person, who had saved the Universe so many times.

Donna invited them to sleep over, but the Doctor insisted that they had to go. She just nodded with understanding and hugged them both before they could head to TARDIS. The Doctor looked back just to see that Donna was still standing there, by the door. He waved at her and walked into the ship, followed by Rose and Pete.

"Home," Rose sighed when they were already inside. "It does feel like home."

"I thought that you've dreamed about something like Donna's home?" The Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist. They watched as Pete ran straight to his room.

"A childish dream," Rose shrugged. "Then I met you."

"Then you met me," the Doctor kissed the top of her head. "I hope you don't feel sorry already."

"Never," Rose leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Then I'll say something really selfish," the Doctor smiled. Rose couldn't see his face, but she knew him so well already that she could always say when he was smiling. "I'm so happy that you've stayed with me, that… you chose me."

"You doubted?" Rose muttered.

"For a moment," the Doctor sighed. "I wanted you to be happy."

"You make me happy!" She insisted.

"I am, huh?" The Doctor chuckled. "I'm that good."

"You are that good!" Rose chuckled with him and then they headed for their room.

The next person they visit was Martha. However, it wasn't Martha who opened the door before them. Rose mouth hung open and she blinked with disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The Doctor was able to say to the person before him.


	70. Chapter 70: The soldier and the doctor

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy: The soldier and the doctor**

"You've got to be kidding me!" The Doctor was able to say to the person before him. "I think," he looked at Rose. "I think we got the house wrong, Rose."

"Depends on who are you searching for," the man before them chuckled. He was wearing a blueish sweater and a pair of blue jeans. "Please, come in."

"What are you doing here, Mickey?" Rose asked him with amusement. "The Doctor said that Martha lives in this address."

"I live here too," Mickey shrugged and walked in the small living room. It was nice and clean and Rose couldn't help but remember how messy his apartment before was. "Would you like cup of tea? I just made some."

"Sure," the Doctor shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat. "A cup of tea could solve any problem."

"And for you, Rose?" Mickey touched her arm and she smiled.

"Yes," she nodded. "A cup of tea sounds great."

"Good," Mickey grinned and walked out the room.

"Are you sure that we're on the right place?" Rose turned to the Doctor. He was standing near by the fireplace and staring at the pictures in frames, left there on the shelf. He picked one of them and showed it to Rose.

"Well, it looks like it."

Rose walked closer to him and picked the frame. She stared at the picture and then back to the Doctor's face, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I believe on Earth it's called a wedding?" The Doctor hummed the last word. "C'mon, Rose, I thought you know it."

"Yes, I do, but," Rose put the picture back on its place on the shelf. "That's just so not Mickey."

"He was your boyfriend once, remember?" The Doctor gave her a look. "There must be a moment there when you thought of marrying him."

"What?" Rose almost shouted, but then she remembered that they were not in the TARDIS and lowered her voice. "I was nineteen back then, Doctor. Remember?"

"I do remember, but I do know that you loved Mickey," he shrugged. "Maybe not love, but care for sure. You cared deeply about him. There was a moment I was thinking of leaving you behind, because I thought you missed him too much."

"What?" Rose repeated the question and looked at the Doctor with disbelief. "I cared about Mickey, sure. I loved him at one point, but by the time I met you… well, to be honest I don't know what we were. He loved me and I felt guilty back then. I needed something more and I just didn't know where to find it."

"She's right," said Mickey who just walked into the room, holding a tray with three cups of tea. "She settled for me, Doctor. She needed something more and I was too selfish to let her go. I thought we could spend our lives like this. I thought that's enough, but it wasn't. I didn't challenge her enough to stay with me. Sure, Rose cared about me, but maybe like a little brother. Then you showed up," he looked at the Doctor.

"I wish I could say that I'm sorry," the Doctor surprised them both with that statement. His face was calm and his voice was clear and steady. "Seriously, I wish I could. I know how selfish that sounds, but she means everything to me."

"I can see that," Mickey chuckled. "Don't worry, Doctor. I knew that she deserved something more. She deserved someone who could show her the Universe."

"Can I have that tea?" Rose tried to hide her blushing and took her cup of tea. "Thanks," she said and sat on the sofa opposite the fireplace.

"So," the Doctor sat close to her. "You and Martha? How that happened?"

"Well," Mickey sat on the sofa opposite theirs. "She and I worked in Torchwood and it turned out that we have lots in common," Mickey crossed his legs and leaned back on the sofa with a cup of steaming tea in his hands. "Then we moved back to London and… we got married."

"Are you still working for Torchwood?" Rose sipped her tea.

"I do," Mickey nodded. "Martha is working in a local hospital now. She's a doctor by the way, graduated last June."

"That's great!" The Doctor grinned.

"Kids?" Rose looked around.

"A dog," Mickey laughed. "His name is Floppy and he's on a walk with Martha right now. We're working for a kid though. I just wanted her to have some career first. We're not in a hurry."

"Clever," the Doctor nodded.

"I can see that you two were in a hurry though," Mickey nodded at Rose's belly. "The last time I saw you two, Rose had a boy."

"And now a girl," the Doctor couldn't help but to smile proudly. "We're going to call her Melody."

"It's a lovely name," Mickey chuckled. "Although, I've never thought that I could see Rose as a mum."

A sound of an opening door and a barking of a dog interrupted their nice conversation. Then they saw a border collie stormed into the room, barking and looking at the Doctor and Rose with curiosity. Mickey called him and the dog went to him right away, wiggling his tail.

"I could swear I saw the TARDIS on my way back here!" They've heard Martha's voice, coming from the hallway. She was probably taking off her coat. "Anyway, maybe this was just another one Police Box or my imagination," he voice was getting closer as she walked to the living room. "It's just impossible to…," she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw the Doctor and Rose sitting on one of the sofas in the room. "Oh?" She blinked.

"The Doctor and Rose are here," Mickey chuckled. "It's a nice surprise, isn't it?"

"Oh," Martha walked to them. She looked a bit thinner and her black hair was tied up in a ponytail. "What a surprise indeed," she walked close to them.

"Hello, Martha Smith!" The Doctor chose her new name and gave her a big bear hug. She hesitated, but hugged him back. He rubbed her back for a moment and then pulled back. "I can see you're doing good? Mickey just told us about your doctor's degree."

"Yeah," Martha looked at Rose, hesitating again. "My life is really good."

"You've picked a great man," Rose took the first step and gave Martha a hug. There was a time where she was incredibly jealous of that woman. Not right now though. Martha had picked Mickey and Rose couldn't feel more happier for them. "Although," she said and pulled back, "I should probably say that you made him a great man."

"That would be more accurate," Martha chuckled, finally feel relaxed. "Now, what are you two doing here? Another trouble in a way?" She went to sit next to Mickey and rested her hand of his thigh.

"We're trying to stay away from the troubles," the Doctor looked at Rose and they sat back on the sofa. "Well, at least for now."

"Oh," Martha stared at Rose's belly and sighed. "I understand."

"He thinks I'm a trouble even for myself, with is rubbish!" Rose insisted.

"He's right, Rose!" Mickey chuckled again. "You could be a real trouble for yourself."

"Oh, fine then!" Rose scoffed, but clearly she wasn't that angry. "And you two? Doing well together?"

"Yes," Martha rubbed Mickey's thigh. "We're working and living our lives here, on Earth. No real adventures."

"Talk for yourself," Mickey rolled his eyes. "I've had to deal with a Sontarian the other day. Pretty nasty creatures."

"They are back here?" The Doctor frowned. "On the Earth?"

"They are back and fully armed, but don't worry!" Mickey winked at him. "Captain Jack knows a lot about them. He told us how to fight. Me and my colleague captured the Sontarian and now he's in his cell in Torchwood, Cardiff."

"There's a Torchwood here as well?" Rose stared at him.

"Here and Cardiff for now," Mickey nodded. "We're working alongside UNIT and I have to say it's a really good partnership. Code 9 is still active by the way, Doctor."

"You didn't use it recently though?" The Doctor gave him a look.

"As I said, Captain Jack knows what he's doing," Mickey nodded. "You have to feel really proud of him. That's a completely new Torchwood. People who're working there are proud to be a part of such institution."

"That doesn't sound like Jack at all," the Doctor muttered. "Maybe I should visit him."

"You have to!" Mickey nodded. "I'm sure he'd be happy to see you. And by the way, Martha is helping us from time to time as well."

"Yeah," Martha muttered. "From the lab and that's me missing all the fun."

"It can't beat saving lives, Martha," the Doctor said quietly. "Remember what you first told me? I can see you love your job."

"I do love my job," Martha grinned. "And yes, I couldn't be more happier."

"I'm really happy for you," Rose said, slipping her hand on her waist and rubbing it lightly.

"Are you okay?" Martha's doctor instinct kicked in right away.

"Yeah," Rose tried to smile. "It's normal."

"Come with me," Martha got off her place at the sofa and took Rose's hand.

"Wait, what?" Rose was barely able to say and looked at the Doctor over her shoulder. He simply shrugged, lifting his hands up. "Where are we going now?" Rose asked as Martha led her to a room, close to the kitchen.

"It's my special room in house," Martha closed the door behind Rose and turned on the lights. "It's my doctor's office."

Rose looked around in awe, "You have such room in your house? Why?"

"Sometimes it's needed," Martha shrugged and patted the medical table near her. "Come and sit here, please?"

"Needed?" Rose sat there. "Why?"

"Well," Martha turned on a machine that looked like an ultrasound. She made sure that Rose was lying down comfortably. "Sometimes, Mickey is coming back home all injured. There are injuries that cannot be explained in the hospital," Martha stared at Rose. "I'm sure that you understand me."

Rose nodded slowly, "I think I am."

"Okay then," Martha turned on the monitor of the ultrasound machine and prepared Rose for it. Soon after that they could hear a beating of a heart and could see a small image of the baby on the monitor. "I'm surprised how humanly the Time Lords look like," Martha hummed. "I think everything it's just fine."

"I told you," Rose shrugged, but couldn't keep her eyes off of the monitor. "Besides, the Time Lords were first. The Doctor would tell you that we look like them and not the other way around."

"Oh," Martha cleaned Rose's stomach and turned off the ultrasound machine. "That's the reason we're so clever sometimes then," she winked at Rose.

Rose laughed, "Yeah, I think so. Listen," she sat up on the table again, "I'm sorry I treated you badly before. I was just, maybe overprotective. You know… the Doctor?"

"Yes," Martha shrugged and laughed nervously. "I can understand that. Let's just say that if I hadn't seen how completely in love he was with you, I would've tried my chance. But he has you and always will. Besides, I'm happy now. Mickey is everything I want."

"You wouldn't want him before," Rose rolled her eyes as they both walked out the room. "He was such a lazy chap."

"No kidding?" Martha chuckled.

"Absolutely no kidding," Rose nodded. "Everything he was interested in were the matches, the pubs and his precious computer."

"That doesn't sound like him," Martha shook her head. "As if, we're talking about two completely different people."

"I know," Rose chuckled and they finally walked into the living room. There she saw that Pete was in the room, playing with Floppy. "How many times I have to tell you, no going out the TARDIS without us?"

"I'm sorry, mum!" Pete looked her innocently. "I got bored."

"We're talk about it later!" Rose muttered and went to sit back right next to the Doctor.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes," she nodded. "Nothing more than usual. Just few more months, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay. If you don't mind, Mickey wanted to show me what they've done here, while I was travelling with you."

"I promise," Mickey was already putting on his jacket. "We're going to be home for dinner."

"Sounds good," Rose nodded and leaned to give the Doctor a short kiss on his lips. "Don't be late."

"We won't," the Doctor got off the sofa and looked at Mickey. "Okay, Allons-y?"


	71. Chapter Seventy-One: The Medusa Cascade

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-One: The Medusa Cascade**

They took Mickey's car to the UNIT's building. Well, building was a strong word for the place they walked in. Because it was a secret division, aka something that shouldn't even exist, the UNIT division had placed their quarter in London, right beneath the Big Ben. Mickey had to park his car not so far away from there. Then he used his ID to pass the guards. When they asked about the Doctor, Mickey just gave them a look.

"It's him," he said simply and that was it. The Doctor even received a solute. He shook his head and they moved forward to a door, hidden in a wall. Mickey opened it and stepped aside, letting the Doctor in.

They walked in a small corridor and Mickey led the Doctor to another, but this time a big door. "Torchwood", was written with big letters over it. Mickey knocked two times and the door opened. Then he had to type a pass on the computer nearby and leaned forward so the monitor could scan his eye. The Doctor sighed and looked around until a big glass door opened before them.

"There was a time when UNIT and Torchwood couldn't work together," he muttered when they walked inside another big room full of people. They were either working on their computers or walking around with pieces of paper in their hands. Everybody looked busy.

"I told you," Mickey looked at the Doctor. "Jack changed everything. Well, UNIT didn't want to work with us at the beginning, but he convinced them somehow. I think everything happened maybe because of you."

"Me?" The Doctor furrowed his brow in surprise. He shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Mickey, while looking around. "Why me?"

"And you're even asking?" Mickey chuckled. "You change lives, Doctor. For good or… for bad. This time however, I think it was for good. You do know that the Torchwood Institute was originally created because of you. I've read the files. You and Rose were back there. I know everything for the werewolf. That was the first file, ever written for Torchwood. Now it's in the archives."

"Oh really?" The Doctor scratched the back of his head, while Mickey opened another door before them. This time, it was a small office with a desk and a computer on it. There were no windows of course. The walls hadn't painted, so they could see the bricks. The only other furniture in the room was the small sofa, opposite the desk. "That feels so long time ago," the Doctor continued his sentence.

"Yeah," Mickey walked to the chair, behind the desk and sat there. "I know, but it was an interesting reading nevertheless." He looked up the Doctor. "You've had fun?"

"Fun?" The Doctor sat on the sofa. "Depends."

"It says that you've never seen a werewolf before," Mickey leaned back on his chair and turned on his computer. A silent beep echoed in the small room. "I've found hard to believe it."

"Who's written this file?" The Doctor asked instead.

"I don't know," Mickey shrugged. "It's anonymous. Secret stuff and all that."

"Aha," the Doctor nodded. "You wanted to show me something?"

"Yes," Mickey pushed few buttons on the keyboard and a small screen opened in one of the walls. They could see the Torchwood logo and then a space map. "We've received that little before the Sontarian attack."

"Interesting," the Doctor got off the sofa and put on his glasses. "Very… interesting," he trailed off. "Who sent you this?"

"We don't know," Mickey got off his place and walked to the Doctor. "I asked Jack the same. He said that they are still working on it."

"Can you call him right now?" The Doctor's face went serious. "I have to talk to him."

"Sure," Mickey pulled his phone out of his jacket.

"Where's he now by the way?" The Doctor didn't even turn around, still staring at the map.

"Cardiff," Mickey muttered and put the phone on a speaker. "Still the old place."

The Doctor gave him a look, "Really?"

"Oh yeah," Mickey rolled his eyes.

"What's up, Mickey Mouse?" They've heard Captain Jack's voice over the phone.

"Would you stop calling me like this, Captain Cheesecake?" Mickey scoffed, but it was obvious that it was something like a friendly game between them.

"Never!" Jack laughed at the other side of the line. "So, what's up?"

"I have an old friend here," Mickey looked at the Doctor, who still hadn't talked. "He wanted to hear you."

"You're kidding me!" Jack's voice went louder.

"Whoa, such a nice welcome!" The Doctor finally spoke. "I thought I'm loved around here."

"No offence, Doctor," they could hear Jack coughing. "But when you're here, that means trouble."

"Not this time," the Doctor looked at Mickey. "I thought I was here on a vacation."

"And Rose?"

"She's fine," the Doctor answered. "She's with me."

"And pregnant again," Mickey added.

"You, tiger!" Jack laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" The Doctor frowned.

"Oh, that means that your daughter is about to be born?" Jack chuckled. "Nice! I can't wait for that event."

"You really have to stay away from her, Jack!" The Doctor scoffed.

"I so want to see your face now, Doctor!" Jack kept chuckling.

"Anyway," the Doctor tried to interrupt him. "Something to tell me about this map? Mickey said that the source is unknown."

"Ah, the map," Jack went serious right away. "Yes, Gwen is still working on it."

"That's the Medusa Cascade, Jack!" The Doctor lowered his voice. "We both know that."

"I know," Jack confirmed. "One thing just doesn't feel right to me though."

"How the Sontarians know about the Medusa Cascade?"

"Exactly!" Jack sighed. "They're the best soldiers I know, but still. I thought they're not that good with maps."

"And you've found that map where?"

"In the Sontarian we've captured!" Mickey answered. "Well, they captured one there, in Cardiff. Then I've found another one here, in London."

"You know what that means, right?" The Doctor started at the map.

"Honestly," Jack sighed once more. "I don't know anything. It doesn't look logical to me. They've tried to invade the Earth already. They know that you're here, always watching. They know about us and UNIT. Why they'd try everything once more?"

"Excuse me," Mickey interrupted him. "Why the Earth? I thought that map has nothing to do with the Earth."

"If the rift there is still sealed," the Doctor answered Mickey. "See Mickey, the Medusa Cascade is a rift in time and space. Whoever finds the right key for it, sort to speak, or a proper map… Well, that puts not just the Earth in danger, but just about… every living and breathing civilization ever known."

"Why do you think they're heading for the Earth?" Mickey asked once more.

"Because that was the place written in this map," the Doctor walked to the map and put his index finger at one blinking point. "See?" He drew an imaginary line to the other blinking point in the map. "These are the exact coordinates. This is how the Sontarians arrived here. This is how they could arrive here anywhere and anytime."

"Anytime?" Mickey frowned. "Does that means what I think it means?"

"They could arrive here when they want," Jack answered him over the phone. "They could come here at 17th century or… 25th century. Every time and every place."

"But why they are travelling alone?" The Doctor frowned. "Blimey! I just needed a vacation!"

"I'm sorry," Mickey coughed. "I shouldn't have put you into this."

"He'd found out eventually," Jack muttered. "Doctor? I'm coming to London. Just, don't go anywhere!"

"Jack!" The Doctor scoffed.

"I'm gonna use my car!" Jack sighed with annoyance. "Damn, you're touchy! Bye now and… well, take care!"

They've head a soft click, coming from Mickey's phone and then the bleeping signal, announcing that Jack had hung up. Mickey hung up as well and put the phone back in his pocket. He stared at the Doctor, who just took off his glasses and sighed.

"Rose won't be happy," the Doctor sighed finally. "I thought that we're gonna have a nice time here, waiting for our daughter to arrive in this world. I thought we're safe."

"I told you," Mickey tapped his shoulder. "We're going to handle this. It doesn't mean that you have to get involved in all this."

"Do you think I could sit there and watch?" The Doctor furrowed his brow. "I don't think so."

"Well," Mickey said and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You could stay in my house. I'm sure that Martha wouldn't mind."

"Does she know about all this?" The Doctor asked him.

"No," Mickey shook his head. "I keep her away from the danger, well… as best as I can. I want her to have sort of normal life. She gets involved only when it's necessary."

"Mickey Smith, you've changed!" The Doctor grinned all of a sudden. "Oh, you are changed!"

"Oh shut up!" Mickey scoffed and walked out of his office. The Doctor followed him.

"Can I say, I'm really proud of you," he said as they headed to Mickey's car. "I really am."

"Thank you, boss!" Mickey grinned and got into the car. The Doctor sat on his place as well. "Now, let's go back home. I'm sure that Martha cooked us a great dinner."

"Nice," the Doctor laughed. "Sounds lovely."

It was getting dark outside when they finally arrived. The house was full of light and they could hear Floppy's barking when Mickey opened the front door. The next thing that echoed in the room was Pete's voice. The Doctor couldn't help, but smiled. He always smiled when the people close to his hearts were happy.

"You're getting late," Martha showed up from the kitchen. "The dinner is almost ready."

"Where's Rose?" The Doctor looked around.

"She went for a nap," Martha nodded at the staircase. "You can wake her up for the dinner. Second door on the left."

"Thanks," the Doctor ran upstairs.

He opened the door without even knocking and saw Rose sleeping on the big bed. He tiptoed in the room and knelt right beside of her. His hand reached out and touched her face in soft cares. She sighed in her dream and her lips parted. The Doctor smiled, admiring that view. He still considered her as a miracle entered in his life, to change it completely.

"Rose?" He called her quietly. "It's time for dinner."

"Mhmm," Rose sighed and opened her eyes. "You were late."

"Just in time," the Doctor slipped the back of his fingers over her check and she smiled, leaning to his touch.

"What happened there?" She asked and finally sat in the bed.

"I'll tell you later," the Doctor said and helped her to get off the bed. "We're gonna see Jack soon."

"Oh?" Rose gave him a look.

"Like I said," he opened the door and wait for her to get out the room. Then he followed her. "I'll tell you later."


	72. Chapter Seventy-Two: A bed talk

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Two: A bed talk**

"I thought we were here on a vacation?" Rose asked the Doctor when they got back to the TARDIS. Pete was already asleep in his own bed and now, they were all alone in their bedroom. "You said that we're staying out of troubles this time."

"You know…," the Doctor sat on the bed and looked at Rose who was just putting on her long T-shirt. "I was thinking the same. Then I saw the map."

"Maybe it's not too late to ask you to go to Marbella?" Rose furrowed her eyebrow and sat at the other side of the bed.

"Do you still remember this?" The Doctor smiled lightly, sinking to the old memory. It was just before she had absorbed the Bad Wolf and defeated the Emperor of the Daleks. Then, he had sent her back home, against her will, but she came back to save him. It happened just before his last regeneration.

"I always remember," Rose whispered. "Everything. It's like… I remember everything since the day I met you."

"I didn't know that," the Doctor sighed and lay back on the bed. "I thought, your memory is working like a Time Lords memory, but not so soon."

"What do you mean?" Rose looked at him with confusion.

"Well," the Doctor turned his face to her. "We don't know exactly what your… Bad Wolf can do, right? Well, I'm working on it, still. However, I've decided that your mind, and your body structure received the abilities of a Time Lord. Your brain is more developed now. You think two or maybe three moves ahead of a situation. Your body is more resistible on the Vortex sorta radiation." He shrugged. "Then there's another thing, you can control the energy of the time. Your body's glowing just like mine when I'm about to regenerate."

"But I'm not regenerating," Rose frowned.

"No," the Doctor rested his head on his palm, still looking at her. "Your body's just… fixing itself. That's completely different DNA structure than a Time Lord structure. Here's where I don't get the things and that's something really rare."

"Yes, because you know everything," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oi!" The Doctor pouted. "Not everything, but almost everything and this is a lot."

"Aha," Rose leaned back on the bed, facing him. "What I meant though earlier, is that I remember everything because I love you."

"Oh," the Doctor said slowly. "Not because of your different DNA?"

"Nope," Rose shook her head lightly. "I loved you when I was only human and I love you now, just as much. Well, maybe even more."

"I like how that sound!" The Doctor grinned.

"You were about to tell me for the Sontarians?" Rose stared at him. "Why do you think they'd try to invade the Earth again?"

"That's not a bed talk," the Doctor frowned. "I thought we were going to have a bed talk and all that stuff."

"Since when do we have a bed talk?" Rose looked at him with slight irony in her eyes. "The bed talk is something normal for the couples."

"Exactly," the Doctor nodded. "Well, so I've heard."

"Let me ask you something," Rose moved closer to him so their faces were inches apart. "When are we normal? Have we ever been normal?"

"Well," the Doctor trailed off. "I'm sure there was such moment… maybe two?"

Rose chuckled, "Are you trying to be funny?"

"Is it happening?"

"Oh yes!" She chuckled again and gave him a light kiss on his lips. Then she went serious again. "Now, tell me what's going on, Doctor."

"Okay," he sighed. "I don't know what's happening. I only saw the map of the Medusa Cascade. The Sontarians are not supposed to have that map. They don't even have to know that it's existing."

"How so?" Rose looked at him with curiosity.

"The Medusa Cascade is some sort of a rift, er… time and space stuff," he shrugged. "In the hands of a bad civilization, civilization of warriors… that's not a good thing, not a good thing. They could go anywhere and everywhere in time and space. That's if… they know how to use it."

"Do they know how, Doctor?" Rose asked him.

"We're not sure yet," he rubbed the back of his head. "That's why Jack is arriving tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow? He could use his-"

"No!" The Doctor interrupted her. "He could not. Let's not play with time and space, shall we?"

"Says the person, who's doing it daily?" Rose said with a sweet smile on her lips.

"I'm a Time Lord!" He looked almost offended.

"He's a Time Agent!" Rose insisted. "He was, until… you stopped him from travelling."

"He was a thief, Rose!" The Doctor frowned. "If you remember everything, then you have to remember what he did the first time we met him."

"Yes," she nodded and lay back on the pillows. "We danced and drank champagne, hovering over London. The bombs were falling and…"

"I don't want to know!" The Doctor scoffed and lay on his pillows, shoving his right arm, under his head.

"Nothing else," Rose chuckled. "Why you're so touchy?"

"I am not," he muttered. "And I wasn't talking about your date."

"I know what you're talking about and I haven't forgotten but, Doctor," Rose looked at him. "I'm sure he's changed now. He re-built Torchwood, because of you. He's using it to do good things now. You've changed him!"

"When it comes to Jack it's really hard to believe that," the Doctor muttered. "But I suppose you're right."

"Good," Rose rested her hand on his stomach. "Can we get some sleep now? I think there's gonna be a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Aha," the Doctor moved a bit closer to her, so she could rest her head on his collarbone. "You sleep and I have to think about something."

"Okay," Rose muttered and seconds later she was asleep.

The Doctor stayed awake almost through the whole night, just thinking about his next move. That was he could do better, think. He used to do that all the time when he was travelling before. His companions were only companions. Well, they were also close friends, but nothing more. Rose had changed all this. He didn't know how and when exactly, but she had changed his life. Well, she literally had changed him. He couldn't use the rest of his regenerations now. Maybe that was a good thing in a way. He wasn't that much into the changes. He changed, only because he had to. When he was young, that thing felt so new and exciting to him. Then he had grown old and everything changed for him. There was a moment when he almost lost himself. He didn't know who he really was at one point. Rose had changed all of this. She had changed him for good and gave him a family. That was the adventure that he thought he could never have. Oh, but he should know. The Universe had taught him never to say never. However, he had almost given up on everything.

However, just when he thought that he was about to have sorta normal life on the Earth, the Universe had proven him wrong again. As Rose had just told him, they weren't normal. A lesson, which the Doctor had to learn all over again.

Then there were the Sontarians. There was something wrong in all this. The Doctor could put his finger on it. He could say that they weren't acting alone. Someone was standing there, in the shadows. That someone knew him. The Doctor chewed his lower lip, just thinking about it. If there was someone, that is. Maybe it was just his imagination. That was a puzzle. That was such kind of a puzzle he used to like. Well, he would've liked it now as well maybe, if it wasn't for Rose. He wanted to keep her away from the troubles, but it turned out they were just in a middle of one.

The Doctor sighed and the TARDIS hummed at the same time. Maybe he should go and check everything again in the console room. It was too bad that he didn't have the map in his hands. He was sure in one thing though, it wasn't made by a Time Lord. It looked too much like a made by humans. However, he didn't know what time they made it. What era was it? Was it even written somewhere? So many questions were going around in his head.

He tried to get off the bed, but Rose was snuggled in him. He knew her sleep was really light and if he moved even a muscle, she would wake up. The search had to wait until tomorrow. The Doctor sighed impatiently. Sometimes, the person you love had to come first. However, it wasn't in his nature to be patient. He had to try, for Rose.

The Doctor sighed and lay still the whole night. He moved only when Rose opened her eyes to look at him. She blinked with sleepy expression on her face and yawned. Then she rubbed his stomach and turned around, getting off the bed and walking to the bathroom. The Doctor sighed and stretched out before he could get off the bed as well.

"Morning," he shouted through the bathroom's open door.

"Morning," Rose answered him, just brushing her face.

"You look," his look fell on her belly. She was in her sixth month now, but still not as big as she was with Pete. "You look beautiful."

"Fat, but thank you!" Rose tapped his cheek on her way out. "You hadn't slept at all." It was a statement, not a question.

"I had to think about the situation," the Doctor shrugged. "You know I don't sleep much."

"I do know," she nodded. "Now, let me get dressed and I'll join you in the console room."

"Okay," the Doctor nodded. "And you are by the way."

"What?" Rose stared at him.

"Beautiful," he simply said and walked out of their bedroom.


	73. Chapter Seventy-Three: Hello, Jack!

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Three: Hello, Jack!**

Two sharp knocks on the TARDIS' door announced Captain Jack's arrival. Rose looked at the Doctor, who just had opened some old maps in the console room. He didn't show any signs that he had heard the knocking. He was so deep into his thoughts as usual and Rose sighed. When he was up to something, he just stopped to pay attention to anything and anyone else; even when it came to her or Pete. The Doctor was just like this and she had accepted that.

Rose got off her place on the seat and went to open the door.

"Hey, you beautiful!" Jack stepped inside of the TARDIS and took Rose in his arms, twirling her around. "Still light as a feather!" He announced when he put her back on the ground.

"Fat, but thank you," Rose muttered and closed the door after him. "I'd love to see your car."

"It's parked outside," Captain Jack grinned. "The last word of the 21st century technology."

"It's not for a time travel and that's fine with me," the Doctor put down his glasses and looked at Captain Jack. "Hello, Captain."

"Doctor," Captain Jack nodded. "You haven't changed nothing here, huh? Nice. I like this style."

"Rose and I don't like the changes that much," the Doctor shrugged and put the glasses back into his inside pocket.

"I can see that," Jack nodded at Rose's belly.

"That's a fixed moment in time!" The Doctor kept his serious face and Captain Jack burst out laughing.

"Oh, so then you've had to do it, ay?" He rolled his eyes. "I completely understand you, tiger. If it was me-"

"But it wasn't!" The Doctor interrupted him and Jack looked at Rose.

"Is he jealous?"

Rose shook her head. "Nope."

"He sounds jealous," Captain Jack grinned.

"I am not!" The Doctor scoffed. "Can you act mature for at least one second?"

"Nope," Captain Jack shook his head and kept grinning. "I think you are jealous every time when it comes to Rose. Remember the first time we've met? Ah, I could see it back then even, but you'd never admit that. I think it was too soon for you. And seriously, who could've blamed you? She's just a human and so imperfect from your point of view. She wasn't from mine though."

"Would you shut up!" The Doctor frowned and Rose watched the scene, barely containing her laughter.

"Make me!" Captain Jack furrowed his brow.

"Aren't we supposed to talk about the Sontarians?"

"But, why?" Captain Jack walked to Rose and nudged her. "We're having so much fun here. Oh, Rose? Remember when you were still with Mickey and we had to catch that nasty Slitheen?"

"Jack!" The Doctor scoffed.

"Remember the last sort of date you've had with your boyfriend?" Jack didn't stop even when the Doctor almost yelled at him. "He saw you here," he pointed at the monitor. "He watched you both walking away together, hand in hand. Oh, you should've seen his face, Rose!"

"Really?" Rose looked at the Doctor.

"No, he's lying!" The Doctor frowned and avoided her look. "That's what he's doing the best."

"So it's true then?" Rose tilted her head. "You've never told me about this."

"I'm happy to help!" Jack grinned. "Now…"

"Because you weren't supposed to know!" The Doctor interrupted Jack. "And it's in the past now. It's long gone."

"Aw," Rose walked to him and cupped his face. "But you felt bad back then?"

"No," the Doctor denied it, but Rose grinned again.

"Let me make it up to you!" She lifted up on her tiptoes and kissed him, slowly and passionately. "Feeling better?" She said when she pulled back.

"Much better!" The Doctor grinned and then looked at Jack. "I now feel that I have to thank you."

"Yeah?" Jack looked at him with hope.

"Nope, not happening." The Doctor shook his head. "Now, let's go back to the problem. Sontarians. Earth. Possible invasion. The Medusa Cascade."

"Yep, right!" Jack nodded with serious face this time and walked to the Doctor. "Here," he released himself from his backpack and pulled out a rolled up map. "I brought you a copy from the map you saw earlier."

"Thanks," the Doctor nodded and took the map, opening it over the console and looking at the monitor. "Rose?"

"Yes," she was right beside him. "What, Doctor?"

"What do you see… here?" He pointed at a Gallifreyan symbol in the monitor's map.

"They are different?" Rose looked at it and then at the map that Jack had brought to them. "Slightly, but different."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jack asked them.

"That means that the Sontarians don't have the full map, Jack!" The Doctor looked at his old friend. "They have a map, but not the Time Lord's version of the map."

"And they want that type of the map?" Jack frowned.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded.

"Blimey!" Rose muttered.

"Exactly!" The Doctor nodded.

"What are we going to do now?" Jack looked at the Doctor. "They still have that map anyway. They could still go there, Doctor."

"Yes, but we don't know if they still have it." The Doctor sighed and put back on his glasses.

"We took their map!" Jack insisted. "They don't have it anymore."

"Jack," the Doctor trailed off. "Are you telling me that Sontarians are stupid enough not to make a copy? They are warriors, soldiers. They could do the strategy, Captain! A damn good strategy!"

"So you're saying that we don't know what to do?" Jack still wasn't convinced. "Torchwood is ready to act if it's necessary."

"What? Kill them?" Rose gave him a look.

"Destroy anyone who had the stupidity even to think to invade the Earth," Jack said that calmly. His voice was almost cold, but Rose could see how passionate he was in what he was doing. Yes, he was the man who had changed the Torchwood institute forever. He was the man who would defend the Earth if the Doctor wasn't available or needed somewhere else.

"I believe him," Rose said and looked at the Doctor. "Does that mean that we don't have to worry about?"

"Rose, seriously?" The Doctor furrowed his brow. "We have no plan, no backup plan, nothing. We don't even know when the Sontarians will try again."

"That's perfect!" Rose nodded. "You're really good in situations like this."

"Your trust in me is flattering," the Doctor laughed quietly.

"If you don't do something," Rose shrugged, "then I'll simply use the Bad Wolf. Always works."

"That's not gonna happen!" The Doctor stopped laughing right away.

"Why not?" Jack interrupted their conversation. "We both know what she can do. Maybe it'll be our only option."

"She is pregnant!" The Doctor frowned.

"So?" Jack couldn't see his point.

"With my child?"

"That's a natural state for every woman," Jack shrugged.

"Are you stupid or you're trying to look like a full? If it's the second option, you're doing it really well!" The Doctor shook his head.

"What he's trying to say is," Rose interrupted him, "that I have to use a huge amount of energy and that could be bad for the baby."

"Thank you," the Doctor said with relief in his voice. "Now you understand."

"You're welcome," Rose nodded. "But what if Jack is right? What if that's our only option?"

"It's not and you know it!" The Doctor looked at her.

"What?" Jack looked between them. "Can you please tell me, because I'm in the Dark here?"

"Our son," said the Doctor quietly.

"Your grown-up son?" Jack looked around. "I didn't know he's here as well."

"No," Rose sighed. "He meant our son… now. Our six years old son, Jack."

"He can't defeat a Sontarian Fleet!" Jack frowned. "That's ridiculous."

"No, but he has a special talent," the Doctor looked at his old friend. "I saw him with my own eyes, Jack. He saved the Earth once already."

"And he was only five back then," Rose lowered her voice.

"Oh," Captain Jack just said.

"Exactly," the Doctor nodded as if he could read his mind.

"Well," Captain Jack sighed. "Let's hope that we won't go there. Maybe we could stop them without going to war."

"Maybe," the Doctor nodded. "We have the thing they need the most and that's our advantage."

"The last piece of the map," Jack nodded. "That's good."

"Yes, it is."

"Mum?" They heard a boyish voice. "Mum?"

"What is it?" Rose rose up her voice.

"Can you come here? I need your help!" Pete's voice echoed again.

"Sure! I'm coming!" Rose touched the Doctor's arm on her way out of the console room. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," his eyes followed her until she closed the door behind her back.

"I'm so glad that you two found each other," Jack sighed and the Doctor looked at him with surprise in his eyes. "Oh, don't look at me like that! I love the both of you! You know that!"

"I didn't know you care that much of our wellbeing, Jack," the Doctor could barely hide his smile.

"You know damn well that I do, Doctor!" Jack frowned. "Why do you think I'm still here, defending the Earth? You know I'm not like this. You both taught me that there's another life."

"That's true," the Doctor nodded. "Rose could have that effect on people. Me? Well, I don't know, I suppose you're right."

"You're scared now and I can see that," Jack said all of a sudden. "Why? I know you fought with the Sontarians before. Why now has to be different?"

"Rose," the Doctor said simply. "You know she's my weakness right now. She could also be so stubborn at times and I don't think that she could contain the Bad Wolf long enough."

"What do you mean?"

"If she doesn't see another way – she acts!" The Doctor sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm afraid she's going to use it again this time, but it's not good for her to do it."

"I see," Jack nodded slowly.

"She's only human, Jack!" The Doctor frowned. "Well, she was born human, but the human nature in her is still strong. She could get… quite emotional right now. We don't need that."

"She's also clever, Doctor!" Jack insisted. "She wouldn't do anything if that threatens the baby's life."

"You think?"

"I'm sure," Jack nodded. "Besides, you two are not alone in this. I told you that Torchwood is ready."

"Well, let's hope it won't go there," the Doctor sighed, but his voice was interrupted by the TARDIS alarm. He rushed to the monitor. "What the-?"


	74. Chapter 74: The Fury of the Doctor

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Four: The Fury of the Doctor**

"What? What? What? What!" The Doctor kept repeating. "This just cannot be happening!" He kept pushing buttons and the alarm was louder than ever.

"What's happening?" Jack yelled when they've heard knocking on the door. It wasn't really a knocking, more like someone was trying to get inside along with the door. "Doctor!"

"They are here! Here!" The Doctor grabbed the console when the TARDIS shook all of a sudden. "What the-?"

"Doctor!" They've heard Rose's voice. "Doctor! Help!"

The Doctor looked around and his look fell on Jack. Jack understood the message and took his place on the console. He simply nodded and watched how the Doctor disappeared down the corridor. Then he focused his whole attention over the TARDIS shield. The Doctor was right once when he had told him that nothing could get inside of the ship.

"Rose?" The Doctor was trying to outvoice the shrill alarm. "Rose! Where are you?"

"In here!" Her voice was coming from Pete's room and the Doctor pushed the door open just when the alarm stopped and the ship stood still. He looked around with confusion for a moment. Then he saw Rose. She was on the ground and her eyes were full of tears. "He's gone."

"What?" He rushed to her and fell on his knees. The terror in her eyes scared him and he didn't believe that something could scare him that much anymore. "What happened?"

"They took him," Rose sobbed and grabbed his arm. Her fingers dig into the fabric of his coat. "They took him and I couldn't do anything to stop them."

"How?" The Doctor simply asked and the veil of the darkness fell over his eyes. His voice didn't change; his face also. Only his eyes narrowed dangerously. "The Sontarians?"

"Yes," Rose sniffed. "I guess… I don't know…"

"What happened, Rose? You can tell me," the Doctor tried to stay calm.

"He just vanished right in front of my eyes," Rose sniffed once more. "I couldn't do anything to stop it! I'm so useless!" She finished angrily. "I'm so… oh!" She grabbed her stomach with painful expression on her face.

"Hey, hey…" the Doctor picked her up in his arms. "Just calm down, okay? It's not good for you to be worried, not now."

"I want to help you," Rose said, but her head fell on his shoulder while he was carrying her to their room. "I can't just sit here."

"You will sit here and even lay down," the Doctor walked into their bedroom and put Rose in the bed. He tucked her in and his hand rubbed her belly. "Now, be a good girl while I'm trying to find our son."

"But-"

"No "but"!" He said with serious face, but leaned to plant a kiss on her belly. "Stay here and relax. I'll find him," his hand slid on her cheek and Rose leaned on his palm. "You know you can trust me, right?"

"Right," she nodded. "Be careful, okay?"

"You know me," the Doctor tried to grin.

"I know you," Rose sighed. "Just promise me, okay?"

"I promise," he nodded and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Then he walked out of the room and his face went cold.

When he came back to the console room, Jack was still there. He wasn't alone. Mickey and Martha were also there. Jack was looking at the monitor, while Martha was helping Mickey. He looked hurt and his left arm was injured. Martha was wrapping clean bandages over the wound with worried expression on her face.

"Just tell me the dog is not here," the Doctor's voice echoed in the room and they all looked at him.

"He's around somewhere," Mickey looked around. "We couldn't leave him there."

"Sure," the Doctor said and walked to Jack. "Well?"

"They're gone," Jack said simply.

"What?!" The Doctor rose up his voice. "What do you mean? Gone? They can't be gone!"

"I'm sending a message to Torchwood now," Jack walked away, typing something on his tablet.

"What happened with your arm?" The Doctor looked at Mickey.

"They tried to take Martha," Mickey shrugged. "I didn't let them."

"They took my son!" The Doctor lowered his voice.

"What?" Martha stared at him.

"Rose was there," he sighed. "She's in bad shape now."

"Can I see her?" Martha said with a plea in her voice. "I may help her."

"Sure," the Doctor nodded. "Down the corridor, the third door on the left."

"Okay," Martha nodded. "Now, excuse me," she walked out of the room, leaving silence after her.

The Doctor turned to the monitor once again. Jack kept typing on his tablet and Mickey was sitting there and staring at them both. Nobody said a word for a long while. Then he walked to the Doctor.

"Tell me what can I do for you?" He said quietly. "How can I help?"

"You can't do anything," the Doctor looked at Mickey over his shoulder. "I can. I'll make them sorry for even existing in this Universe. Then I'll make sure that message will be heard from every living creature in every Galaxy. That's what I'm going to do."

"Doctor?" Jack walked to them. "I suggest you think twice."

"They took my boy!" The Doctor snarled.

"I know," Jack kept the calming voice.

"They took my son! They threatened my wife! MY WIFE AND MY SON!" He almost yelled and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "They don't have any idea what they're doing right now. I'll make them understand!"

"You don't think straight right now, Doctor!" Mickey tried to calm him as well. "Just think about it. Think again."

"I don't have to think to destroy them," the Doctor said simply.

"But you've seen your son! You saw him all grown up and fine!" Jack insisted.

"The Future can be changed, Jack!" The Doctor snapped and looked at his old friend. "Don't pretend you don't know that!"

"I know, but I also know that's not gonna happen now!" Jack insisted. "I'm begging you! Just think!"

The Doctor just stared at him and then back to the monitor. His attention was focused over the map there. It was fully detailed map of the Medusa Cascade. It looked like a peaceful place inside of the Universe. It was colorful and quiet. It was… beautiful. Mickey and Jack looked at the Doctor and then looked at each other. They both were worried about him. He was furious and wasn't thinking right now. The Sontarians had provoked his anger and that wasn't a good thing. The Doctor could be angry and this is when he was most dangerous for his enemies and even for himself.

"Doctor?" Jack said quietly. "Maybe they are there."

"Where?" The Doctor didn't even look at him.

"The Medusa Cascade," Jack said. "You know there are time pockets all over there. Maybe they're hiding themselves in one of them."

"Time pockets… Time pockets!" The Doctor shook his head. "Do you have any idea how many are they? Huh? Do you?"

"I'm guessing… billions?" Jack shrugged. "But if we take that idea and think it over… we might narrow them to ten on even less."

"What makes you think that they're not on the Earth?" Mickey looked at him.

"I know," Jack pointed at his tablet. "Torchwood's monitoring the sky. There's no sign from them. It's confirmed."

"So, you're suggesting to go to the Medusa Cascade now?" The Doctor said quietly.

"Do we have another choice?" Jack shrugged. "Why not? I'm sure that they're hiding. They're not smart, but they are not stupid either. I'm also sure that they'll try to contact with you."

"What they want?" Mickey asked.

"My part of the map," the Doctor snapped. "They want the Time Lord's map of the Medusa Cascade and they know I won't give it to them!"

"So… they took your son to make you give the map to them?" Jack frowned. "That's stupid."

"That could work with another aliens, humans even," the Doctor lowered his voice, almost snarling. "But it won't work with me. They went too far!"

"Let's find them first and then we think about what to do!" Jack insisted.

The Doctor didn't answer him. He sat up the coordinates of the Medusa Cascade in the TARDIS' monitor. He pulled the lever near him and pushed few buttons. The TARDIS shook and hummed before she could spin through the Time Vortex. Jack and Mickey had to hold on tight on the console. The Doctor just stood there with serious face. He was quiet through the whole time. When they finally got to the Medusa Cascade, the TARDIS stopped all of a sudden. It shook once more and then was only the silence. The Doctor left the console and walked to the door. When he opened it, he could see the beautiful and colorful space outside. He looked to the right and then again to the left. Then he closed the door and walked back to the console. TARDIS was humming quietly.

"Now," the Doctor looked at Jack. "Any ideas?"

"You're the man with the ideas, Doctor!" Jack insisted. "We're just helping here."

"Right," the Doctor started at the map again. "Now," he pushed few buttons and they saw blinking lights appearing there. "Here are the time pockets, gentlemen!" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed at the screen. "Our job is to find the correct one. How are we going to do it? C'mon! Use your little brains now and think!"

"Rose said that you like to insult another species when you're thinking and she was right," Jack muttered.

"He's right though," Mickey shrugged. "We have to use our brains now."

"Good man!" The Doctor gave him a look and then looked back at the map. "Hmm, they couldn't be here," he pointed the top right angle. "Too far away from the target."

"Where's the target? And what is the target?" Mickey looked at him.

"The rift," Jack and the Doctor said in one voice.

"Aha," Mickey nodded.

"Okay," Jack tilted his head. "They have to be near to the rift, ready to go."

"So, that narrows down the Time Pockets to… plus-minus one hundred!" The Doctor sighed with frustration.

"You know how their ships look like, Doctor?" Jack looked at him. "They're too big and some of the Time Pockets are too small!"

"Good!" The Doctor pressed few buttons and all of the Time Pockets disappeared from the screen, except five. "Five is a good number! I like five!"

"My new favorite number!" Jack grinned.

"And mine!" Mickey chuckled quietly.

"Now!" The Doctor looked at his friends. "Let's find my boy!"


	75. Chapter 75: Find the Time Lord in you

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Five: Find the Time Lord in you**

They spent the next few hours searching the Time Pockets in the Medusa Cascade. The Doctor looked frustrated more and more in every minute. Jack and Mickey were doing their best to help him, but they couldn't do anything more but to watch him pacing around the console room. Martha joined them few hours later, saying that Rose was asleep. She looked worried, but didn't say anything to the Doctor. Her look fell on Mickey and he shrugged silently. Nobody knew what was in the Doctor's mind right now. He didn't share his thoughts with anyone. Usually, that person was Rose. Mickey and Jack knew him well enough to know that as well. They didn't ask. Martha didn't ask him either. She went to Mickey and just stood there, leaning back on the railing. The Doctor kept walking around and pulling his already messy hair. He was staring helplessly to the monitor, pushing buttons and pulling levers. There was no result however. The Medusa Cascade looked calm and empty as ever. The only sound there seemed like coming from the TARDIS only. That didn't help them and the Doctor was on the verge of panic already. It didn't happen that often to him, but they didn't kidnap member of his family soon as well. It was new to him, to care that much about someone. To care about his own family. Rose was his family. Their children were his family.

"Doctor?" Martha coughed quietly. "Maybe you should check on Rose soon?"

"What? Why?" The Doctor didn't even look at her. "I'm busy here! I can't!"

"When she wakes up, she's going to ask questions," Martha said with calming voice, yet her eyes looked worried. "She's going to be eager to know what happened. She will be nervous and this is not good for her. You know that, right?"

"What are you saying?" The Doctor still wasn't looking at her. "Just say it and quit being so calm, I know you're pretending Martha. I always know when someone is pretending."

"Okay," Martha walked to him and her hand lay on his arm. "That's not exactly the truth, because Doctor, you can't know everything. You told me this yourself. Now, I'm worried about Rose. My medical opinion is that she could lose the baby if the stress factor is that high."

"We're going to have a daughter, called Melody!" The Doctor hung his head between his shoulders and spoke quietly. "She's not going to lose her baby."

"Doctor," Jack coughed. "You just told me that the Future can be changed. I don't want to see that's happening."

"Shut up, Jack!" The Doctor hissed and Martha pulled back. "I'm doing my best here to stay calm and do my job!"

"You are not calm!" Mickey was brave enough to interrupt him. "You are everything but calm and I think you're too worried to think at all."

"Mickey!" Martha shook her head, lowering her voice. "Now it's not the time."

"No!" Mickey walked to the Doctor. "Now it's just the right time. He's not the same Doctor ever since his son was kidnapped. He's thinking like a human. Now, it's not exactly a bad thing, but in this case it is. He has to think as a Time Lord! He has to think outside of the box and that's something he's usually good at."

"Mickey…" Jack started, but the Doctor put up his hand.

"He's right," the Doctor said. "Blimey! I can't believe he's right! Give me few moments, okay?"

"Okay," Jack and Mickey nodded, watching him walking out of the console room.

The Doctor headed to his and Rose's bedroom. He was expecting her to sleep soundly, but she was awake and just lying here. The TARDIS had made the light in the room softer and relaxing. He sighed and sat on the bed. Rose just looked up at him and he leaned back on the headboard, allowing her to snuggle in him. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hand stroked his chest. The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think without the anger clouding his visions. He went back in his mind, analyzing his mistakes and trying to find another solution. Maybe he had missed something. Maybe the Sontarian ship was right in front of his eyes, but he couldn't see it. Maybe they were doing a mistake after mistake, trying to search the ship where it wasn't.

"I know that you're going to find him, Doctor," Rose said quietly. "I'm sure."

"I know," the Doctor rubbed her shoulder. "I know, Rose."

"I don't think you know," she said quietly. "I think you're worried about me and this is not helping you."

He didn't say a word. She was right of course. She was always right when it came to him. It was maybe, because she was the only person he had let that close in his life. It was a scary thing to think about. Now, when Mickey had mentioned that he was thinking like a human, the Doctor had realized how right he was. He hadn't even noticed how much Rose had humanized him. It wasn't a bad thing, not at all. It made him more emotional, if that was even possible. However, in this case it wasn't that good. He had to go back to his Time Lord nature. He had to think as a Time Lord and not as a father. He had to distance himself from the problem to think clearly. It was so difficult though, because it was not just a problem. It was his son, his flesh and blood. It was his heir that was something no one could deny.

"Rose," he trailed off. "I just don't want you to worry about, okay?"

"I am not worried," she denied just as he expected. "Not at all. I told you that I believe you."

"Martha said that you have to calm down," he paused again. "If you want to help me in all this, please try to stay calm."

"Why?" Rose lowered her voice. "This is only my son out there! Why should I be worried?"

"I know that, but Rose," the Doctor pulled back just to look into her eyes. "Don't make me worry about you, not right now, okay? If I have to think about you, our Melody and Pete… this is too much. I can't focus!"

"You're a Time Lord!" Rose frowned. "You can do that!"

"Not when my family is involved, okay?" He said with frustration. "I can't think as a Time Lord then! I can think only as a father and a human! And this is something I don't like and this, Rose… This is not helping me!"

"Okay, okay," she rubbed his chest calmingly. "I'll be here and quiet like a mouse."

"Martha will be here with you," the Doctor insisted.

"She has to?" Rose bit her lower lip. "She could help you more if she's right there, in the console room."

"She'll make you stay in the bed and not crossing the TARDIS!" The Doctor insisted.

"Fine, fine!" Rose pouted like a kid. "If that will make you happy."

"Thank you," he lifted up her chin and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Wish me luck now."

"I wish you luck, Doctor!" Rose muttered and a small smile touched her lips. "Don't let them run away!"

"Never!" He said and gave her a small smile. Then he walked out the bedroom.

He didn't go back at the console room right away though. He just leaned on the wall and closed his eyes, listening to the soft humming of the TARDIS and trying to focus. The Doctor had always relied on his ship in the past; maybe she was able to help him now once again. He took a deep breath and pictures of Sontarians ships passed through his mind. He thought of everything – how they were built; the size; the weak spot; the chameleon devices… Suddenly he opened his eyes and a smirk crossed his face. The chameleon devises! Of course! They've had chameleon devises. They weren't that smart, but they weren't stupid as well. They wouldn't risk it with the normal view of the ship.

"Doctor?" Jack started at him with a strange expression on his face when the Doctor rushed into the console room. His face was completely different and calm. There was an excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"I know where to look!" The Doctor stated. "I know!" He looked at Martha. "Go to Rose and don't let her leave that bed!"

"Okay," Martha simply nodded and left the console room. That wasn't her usual behavior, but she couldn't see a reason to argue with the Doctor, especially now.

"Good!" The Doctor rushed to the monitor and chewed his lower lip, while his hands kept typing something faster on the buttons before him. "Ha!" He said excitedly. "There they are!"

"You've found them?" Jack looked at him with disbelief. "How?"

"I'm a Time Lord, Jack!" The Doctor grinned. "I have to search outside the box!"

"Aha," Jack and Mickey looked at each other and simply shrugged.

"You have their coordinates?" Mickey walked to the Doctor.

"I have something even better," the Doctor started at him. "I can trace the signal and… I can trace my son's signal as well."

"Your son has a signal?" Jack frowned.

"He has a special TARDIS bracelet," the Doctor explained. "It's almost untraceable, if you don't know where to look. I mean," he sighed when he saw the confused faces of his friends. "I mean that it could be traced only when there's another signal nearby. A signal, coming from a ship for example."

"Okay," Jack nodded. "Now that means he's alright?"

"It means that," the Doctor's voice went cold, "I could find the Sontarian ship. Then I could rescue my son and then… I'm going to try not to kill the Sontarians. The last task is going to be the most difficult of them all."

"I believe you," Mickey stared at him.

"I know," the Doctor pushed a button and his voice echoed in the console room. "This is the good ship TARDIS here, if you value your lives I suggest you answer me!" His voice was flat and emotionless. "That means – NOW!"


	76. Chapter Seventy-Six:The Sontaran Emperor

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Six: The Sontaran Emperor**

The silence followed the Doctor's message to the Sontarian ship. There wasn't any sound coming from them. The Doctor didn't repeat the message. He only clenched his jaw and stared at the screen. His eyes narrowed and he pressed few buttons on the control table. TARDIS hummed quietly and shook a bit. Jack and Mickey gave him a look, but didn't say anything. They knew they had to trust him.

"The Doctor," they've heard a voice, coming from the TARDIS receiver. "I'm meeting you at last. My soldiers are telling me legends about you. I've sent them to conquer the Earth times and times again, but I've heard… someone, called himself the Doctor stopped them."

"Who are you?" The Doctor answered icily.

"I'm the commander and chief of the Sontarian army, Doctor," the voice answered him.

"That's rubbish!" The Doctor scoffed. "I know Sontarians and I also know how their so-called army works. They don't need a commander and chief."

"Maybe then, you should call me their Emperor?" The male voice echoed again. "Or their King? I'm not exactly familiar with the Earth history and how this… civilization calls their leaders. And honestly Doctor, you sound way too arrogant to be a part of such civilization."

"The Last Emperor of the Sontarians, was Sontar and that was… hundreds years ago!" The Doctor scoffed. "He looked older than the other sontarians and he considered himself important enough to share the name of his people's home planet Sontar! He masterminded the two thousand year war against the Isari!" The Doctor paused. "You don't sound like him and I can bet you're not, because he was killed by the Rutan Queen at the beginning of the war with the Rutan Host. I've heard legends that before he died, he was the founder of the Grand Strategic Consul and after his death they took his place as the leaders of the Sontarian Empire. His DNA was used as the master template of every sontarian tank! Now, call me arrogant!" The Doctor finished, hissing.

"That only proves you have knowledge of the Sontarian history," the Emperor said. "Maybe we're going to make a deal after all."

"I don't do deals, Emperor," the Doctor said quietly. "If you know who I am and you've heard the legends about me… I'm pretty damn sure that you're aware of that. You still haven't told me your name. Now, that's rude by every law in the Universe."

"I haven't heard your name as well, Doctor," the Emperor answered him calmly. There was something in that voice that made the Doctor felt frustrated in every second.

"My name is… the Doctor!" He emphasized on his name. "If you know everything about me, then you know that's the only name you've ever going to receive."

"Oh yes," the Sontarian Emperor chuckled. "I've asked here and there. Every living thing in the Universe knows your name, Doctor. Most of them would just… run away."

"Then, they are clever!" The Doctor almost snarled. "Did you ask them why they would rather run away?"

"The destroyer of his own kind. The Oncoming Storm… oh yes, I can tell why they would run. Like I've said, Doctor," the Emperor trailed off. "I've learned everything about you. See, unlike my Commander the last time, I know with who I'm dealing with. I've took measures as you can see. Your son is with us."

"You want to stop me from just blowing up your ship?" The Doctor clenched his fists, trying to remain calm, although his blood was boiling. He wanted to go there and save his son, now. However, his Time Lord's nature was telling him something else. That would be a trap. They should've expected him there. No one would survive. If he went there, that would provide them a clear access to the TARDIS. Rose was on the TARDIS. Rose was the most important woman in his entire existence. He wouldn't risk her life just like that. So now, he took a deep breath and continued, "Such a shame. I like fireworks."

"Oh Doctor," the monitor bleeped and they saw the picture of the Sontarian Emperor before them. What was their surprise when they saw a humanoid instead of a typical Sontarian soldier. "I'm Emperor Sontar II. As you can see, I'm different."

"You're not a typical Sontarian cloning, I'll give you that," the Doctor stared at the alien creature before him. It was a bit taller than a regular Sontarian and it had greyish beard. "You're something… different."

"I was breed in a different way, Doctor," the Emperor said. "Now, as much as I liked talking to you, I'm suggesting you to go back to business."

"What do you want?" The Doctor asked him.

"I think you know, Doctor," the Emperor smiled ironically. "That arrogance of yours… I'm sure it told you already."

"The map?" The Doctor tilted his head. "You want the Time Lords map of the Medusa Cascade. My question is… why?"

"You know us well enough, Doctor," the Emperor answered him. "I think it's time for the New Sontarian Empire. I've heard the Daleks were defeated the last time they've tried such thing. They wanted to rule the Universe? Bold."

"Why don't you ask me who stopped them?" The Doctor asked quietly. He looked at Mickey and Jack for a moment. They were standing at the opposite side of the console and were trying to locate Pete on the Sontarian ship.

"As I said before, I know the legends about you – the destroyer of his own kind!" The Emperor paused for a second. "Was it worth it, Doctor? Killing your own kind?"

"That stopped the Dalkes, right?" The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets. "At least for awhile. Then they've tried to kill me time and time again, but they've never made it. Do you know what happened the last time they've tried? I sent them to the Void! I locked them there! And when a bunch of them tried to escape, I've found them and I've destroyed them… again! I stopped their creator from his delusional thought of destroying every living creature in this Universe! I did it!"

"With a little help," the Emperor chuckled again. "Oh I know – the Healer. I know his name and I know he's your son. I know everything, Doctor! I know everything about the Bad Wolf as well, but I've heard that she's on a… vacation the last few months."

"Don't you dare!" The Doctor slammed his fists on the console. Mickey and Jack gave him a strange look.

"Now, now… contain your anger, Doctor!" The Emperor laughed with joy in his voice. "I've heard that you're emotional, but not that much."

"You don't know me that well," the Doctor hissed, "Emperor. You should've thought twice before even trying to cross my way."

"All I need from you is your half of the map," the Emperor went serious. "Then you'll have your son back and we'll leave in peace."

"Peace?" The Doctor scoffed. "You're going to leave in peace to conquer other civilizations. That's not a peace! And since when the Sontarians know what a peace is?"

"We don't," the Emperor stared at the Doctor. "That's the whole thing, Doctor. We live for the war. That's all that Sontarian need to live. The deal is simple now – you give us what we want and we give you what you want. Simple as that. We'll give you time to think our offer! Long live Sontar-ah!"

The signal disappeared and the console room went quiet again. The Doctor placed his palms on the control table and hung his head between his shoulders. He took a deep breath and the let it out slowly. His eyes closed for a moment, while he was thinking what to do. The emotions were clouding his judgment now. He was afraid that the Sontarians could do something to his son. They could harm him anytime, because they didn't really value the human's life. Pete looked like a human to them. He had a human blood running through his veins.

"Damn it!" The Doctor hit the console with his fist. "Damn it! Damn it! I have to think something! Now! Why I am so thick? Why?"

"Calm down, Doctor!" Jack was brave enough to shout at him. "This is what they want, okay? They want you to rush into it! Don't give them that, Doctor! Make them run for their lives! You're good at that! C'mon!"

"How?" The Doctor stared at him. "They have my son there and they know I wouldn't do anything, when he's there."

"How about if he wasn't there?" Mickey asked him.

"But he is!" The Doctor insisted.

"Don't think about that for a moment!" Mickey insisted. "If your son wasn't there, what would you do?"

"I would… try to destroy the Sontarian ship," the Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "I'd try to do that, but… I know there must me a trap there, somewhere. Hmm, maybe then… I'd try to teleport myself there and… hack their tracing system? In that case, even if they have my part of the map, they would've been helpless."

"Good," Jack nodded. "Then we should try this."

"What are you talking about?" Rose's voice echoed in the room. "You're going nowhere!" She was angry and Martha was standing beside of her, looking completely helpless to contain her anger.

"Rose?" The Doctor stared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to stop you, Doctor!" Rose hissed. "What are you thinking now, that's completely insane! Not to mention that our son is still there!"

"Do you have any other ideas?" The Doctor frowned and spread his arms open. "That's the only one I have!"

"That's stupid!" Rose frowned. "You won't go there!"

"I have to!" He insisted.

"But-"

"I asked you to trust me on this, okay?" He walked to her. His hands lay on her shoulders. "I'm going to save our son and bring him here safe!" The Doctor looked into her eyes. "You know I have to go and do it, Rose. We have no other option! I can't let the Sontarians making a new empire! They're… solders, Rose. They are warriors and once they start a war, it will never stop."

"I know," Rose said quietly and her voice trembled. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"Rose…"

"Promise!" She insisted.

"Okay," he said finally and leaned to kiss her lips. "I promise. Now," he turned around and looked at Mickey and Jack. "I'm guessing you both are coming with me?"

"Yes!" Jack nodded. "You've guessed right!"

"Can you get us there," the Doctor nodded at Jack's wrist. "Your teleport still working?"

"I have the coordinates!" Jack grinned.

"Good!" The Doctor walked to Jack and touched his arm. Mickey did the same. "Allons-y!"

Jack pressed a button and they teleported away.


	77. Chapter Seventy-Seven: Rescuing Pete

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Seven: Rescuing Pete**

Rose was insisted to stay in the control room. Martha had tried to argue with her, but she knew that she couldn't win that battle. Rose was a strong character and when she wanted something, she had to have it. Maybe the Doctor had taught her about that. Martha could see the difference more clearly now. Rose's eyes stared at the monitor with understanding. She knew the meaning of every symbol written there. The last time Martha had seen her, Rose was the Doctor's companion. Well, maybe something more but not exactly yet. Now she had turned into the center of his Universe. It was clear and everybody could see that now. It didn't matter that Rose was born human. Mickey had filled the blanks what had happened before Martha had met them.

He had told her the story about the Doctor and Rose. Rose was an ordinary girl until she had met him. He had a different face back then, Mickey had told her. However, Rose's world had changed in the moment she had met him. He had taken her away with his TARDIS. The next time they had seen her, was a year later. They were away for an year, although Rose had explained to him that it felt like few hours for her. Then Mickey had felt it. He had felt the difference in her behavior and how she slowly started to drift away from him. He still loved her back then, but then something had happened.

One day, he had seen Rose leaning on the TARDIS and crying. When he had asked her what was going on, she had answered him that the Doctor was dying and she couldn't do anything to save him. She looked so devastated to him that Mickey had finally seen the truth – Rose was in love with the Doctor. So, he had helped her to go back and save him and this is when she had embraced the Bad Wolf.

Then he had seen her again, just few months later. It was Christmas, he had told her. Then they saw the Doctor with his new face. It was that face he had now. Rose had made something to him though, he couldn't regenerate anymore. He couldn't change his face, but he could repair his skin and his organs. She had done something to him, changing his life forever. Somehow, he didn't mind though. Martha had noticed that he didn't like the changes that much. She was surprised a bit. For a man, who enjoyed travelling throughout the Universe, he was an old fashion guy. He stuck to the places and people he loved. It was probably very hard for him, but he didn't like the changes in that matter.

"What are you thinking?" Rose asked her, still staring at the monitor. "I can't read your mind and I need a distraction, so please… tell me?"

"I was thinking about you and the Doctor," Martha said simply. Rose gave her a look. "Mickey told me how everything started between you two." Martha shrugged. "It sounded pretty romantic."

"And difficult," Rose looked at the monitor again. "I was so young and naïve when he met me. Yet, he took me into his TARDIS. I still don't know why? Why he loves me that much? Why it makes me so different? Maybe it's the Bad Wolf. Maybe he knew."

"I don't think he knew, Rose." Martha shook her head and Rose looked at her with surprise. "Once he told me that he's not that powerful and then muttered that sometimes, he wants to be."

"When he did that?" Rose narrowed her eyes.

"When he met me," Martha put up her hands. "Don't get all jealous now. I love Mickey, you know that."

"Okay," Rose tried to relax, but it was difficult. Something in the Doctor had made her very possessive over him. "Go on?"

"I didn't get it," Martha sat on the seat. "You know, your connection. When Mickey and I fell in love and when we started living together, he told me everything. He told me how everything started and how he shouldn't have held you back that time."

"He wasn't," Rose turned around to look at Martha. "I was the one, who… I lied to him. I gave him false hope that everything could be like before. But… it wasn't. Who knew what might've happened if I hadn't met the Doctor."

"But you did and I think you're happy," Martha tilted her head to the side.

"It's not easy," Rose said quietly. She felt weird to share all this with Martha. "Sometimes it's so difficult to love him. Sometimes I even forget that he's not human. That doesn't mean I love him less. I love him more and more every day. I'd do everything he asks me, everything! But… a part of me is still afraid that I'm still not good enough for him," she lowered her voice. "I'm not strong enough for him. I mean, look what's happening now!" Rose got angry all of a sudden. "He's out there and I'm suck here and I can't help him."

Her eyes went golden and her hands shook on the control table. Martha looked at her with fear in her eyes. So, that was the Bad Wolf. This is how strong Rose could be. Mickey had told that Rose could control the time in the Time Vortex. Usually, people got burned from it. However, the TARDIS had saved Rose. She had saved her and showed her how to keep it in herself. How to make it steady and calm. How to control it and use it when she needed.

"Rose?" Martha said quietly and reached her hand to touch Rose. The moment she touched her, her hand felt the heat and she pulled it back. Otherwise, she could've burned her fingers. "Stop it, Rose!" Martha said with worry in her voice. "Think about for your baby, okay? Think about your Melody! This is not good for her!"

Rose stared at her as if she was staring at nothing. Then she shook her head and took a deep breath. Her eyes went back to their normal color and she wasn't glowing in gold anymore. Martha reached out to touch her arm and this time, her temperature was normal. Mickey was right, Rose had temper and such temper that was too difficult to control. She had found her match when she had met the Doctor. Even Mickey could see that now. He claimed it that he had seen it in the moment he decided to walk away from her.

"I'm sorry," Rose muttered. "I just wanted to help and sometimes it's too difficult to control all this."

"It's okay," Martha nodded. "I'm happy if I was able to help you."

"Thanks," Rose stared back at the monitor. "They are there," she said quietly.

The Doctor, Mickey and Jack had teleported in one of the low decks in the Sontarian ship. Jack looked around carefully and pulled out his gun, just in case. Mickey did the same. The Doctor sighed. If it was in a normal situation, he would say something against the gun's holding. But not now. Now his son was involved in the picture. That made it different in so many ways. Now he felt sorry that he wasn't carrying a gun himself. He has only his sonic screwdriver.

"I have another gun in my pants if you want it?" Jack looked at him as if he had read his mind.

"In your pants?" Mickey was trying to hide his smile. "Honestly, Cheesecake? Now it's not time for flirting."

"I didn't mean it!" Jack scoffed. "You're such a pain in the ass sometimes, Mickey Mouse! I swear!"

"You still love me!" Mickey grinned.

"I'm still debating on it!" Jack scoffed again, but it was clear that he was only joking.

The Doctor just shook his head and stared at the small device, he was holding. It showed to him Pete's signal. He wasn't that far away from here.

"This way," the Doctor said simply. He turned to the right and walking in a small corridor. Mickey and Jack followed him.

They didn't meet any Somtarians on their way to Pete. However, when they reached to the place where they were holding him, two Sontarian soldiers with big guns stood in their way. Jack and Mickey quickly disarmed them and looked around. It was still quiet. The Doctor took a deep breath and pointed his sonic screwdriver to the lock. The door opened with a soft click. He pushed it open and saw his son, lying on the ground in a middle of a big room. The anger rose up in him, but he tried to suppress it.

"Hey," the Doctor touched Pete's shoulder, careful not to pronounce his name. "Daddy's here, my boy."

His voice was softer like never before. When Pete opened his eyes and looked at him, the Doctor smiled and opened his arms. Pete got off the floor and snuggled in his father. The Doctor just stood there for awhile. He allowed himself to be just a father for a quick moment. Then he picked up Pete and walked outside the room, where Jack and Mickey were waiting for him.

"Take him back to TARDIS," he looked at Jack. "Rose has to calm down when she sees him."

"And leaving you here?" Jack shook his head. "Not a chance."

"Jack!" The Doctor scoffed. "Now it's not the time to argue with me!"

"No! You shut up!" Jack frowned. "We're not leaving you here, Doctor! So…"

"So," the Emperor's voice interrupted their conversation. "We finally meet in flesh, Doctor."

"What?" The Doctor looked around when a door at the other side of the corridor opened. Sontarian soldiers, armed with guns and the tall figure of their Emperor appeared. The Doctor frowned. "Just… great."

"Goodie," Jack muttered under his nose.

"Yeah," Mickey said simply.


	78. Chapter 78: Defending the Earth

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Eight: Defending the Earth**

The Doctor stared at the Sontarian soldiers and their Emperor. His eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath. Once upon a time, he would have acted differently. Once upon a time there was not a reason for him not to risk his life. Once upon a time he was different with no family and friends. He wasn't the type of a person who would go domestic. He was just the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords and that was it. That was long time ago though or, just felt like it for him. Right now, he had every reason to fight.

"You know me, right?" The Doctor said quietly. He was still holding Pete in his arm. His other hand was free to hold a weapon. That was another thing he was willing to do right now. Usually, he would give his enemy a chance to live. "You know who I am and you know what I can do."

"Yes," the Emperor nodded. "We do know you, Doctor."

"Then," the Doctor tilted his head slightly. His eyes narrowed. "Why would you even dare to come near me? How many times I have to defeat you and your army? Huh? Usually, I get bored when I have to do something time and time again. You know? You can just… surrender and we could just… let you go in peace."

"Would you do that?" The Emperor stared at him. "Would you let us leave in peace?"

"Well," the Doctor sighed. His voice hadn't changed, but his eyes went cold. "That would've happened if you hadn't kidnapped my son. Like that's not enough, you have a map that could cause the destruction of the Universe. What do you think? Would I just… let you leave?"

"You can't stop us, Doctor!" The Emperor chuckled. "We're stronger than you. We have an army and what do you have?"

"I didn't need an army to defeat you back then, Sontar!" The Doctor scoffed. "It was only… me and oh, few other friends."

"Earth people!" Sontar said it as if it was something dirty.

"Earth people!" The Doctor agreed. "They are way stronger than you think, not to mention they look like Time Lords."

"Familiar," Sontar frowned. "Is that why you're so found of them, Doctor? They remind you of your home planet?"

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "The love that they have for their small planet, their home. That made them look like giants in my eyes. This is something that you wouldn't understand, Sontar. You and your people are living to conquer and what happens next? That's not your concern."

"The war is everything, Doctor!" Sontar insisted. "You can have so much more thanks to war. Maybe it's not that important for you, but it is for us. You and that boy, along with your map are going to help us!"

"Help you for what?" Jack asked quietly.

"To conquer the Universe!" Sontar answered and his soldiers started singing the Sontar War song.

The Doctor and his companions looked around. It was clear that they have no way out and the Doctor could not risk his son's life. Well, maybe if Rose was in a better shape, then the things would look different. She always knew what to do in situations like this. Not that she was clever than him, but her human imagination was priceless. Maybe even her Bad Wolf would help them.

However, Rose wasn't here. She was safe in the TARDIS and she was going to stay there. If only Pete was there as well. Then the Doctor could have some leverage. Right now, he was too worried for his son safety. It was bad, because he couldn't think outside the box and that was one of his best qualities. He swallowed hard and then looked around once more. His eyes narrowed and his brain doubled the effort to find a way out of this trap. It was a trap. Now he could see that. They had reached to Pete way too easy.

A sudden cracking noise interrupted the Sontarian song. The ship shook violently and the Doctor was barely able to keep his balance. Pete didn't look nervous though. He didn't look scared even. Strangely why, that made the Doctor worried. Pete even smiled. It was a strange smile. He didn't look like a normal kid right now. His eyes were golden, but the Doctor was sure that his son wasn't that strong. He couldn't channel his energy good enough to destroy the Sontarian ship. That meant only one think. His blood ran cold and he started looking around for Rose.

"What's going on?" Mickey looked at Jack and the Captain only shrugged. "Doctor?" He had to scream, because the cracking became louder and louder.

"The Bad Wolf!" The Doctor was able to say. A giant explosion interrupted his words. "She's channeling her energy through our son!" He leaned on the wall and stared at the Emperor and his soldiers. They started running around and falling on the ground when the ship started shaking again. "She's not supposed to do that!" The Doctor shouted. "Rose!"

"Go back here! Now! Guns!" The Emperor was screaming his orders, but no one could hear him. The Sontarians were too busy to stand up straight. It was almost impossible. "Shoot them!" Sontar shouted once again and pointed at the Doctor and his companions. "Shoot them now! That's an order!"

The Sontarians who heard him, pointed their guns at the Doctor, but then all of a sudden they were left with empty hands. Their guns disappeared in golden dust. Sontar just shook his head and pointed his own weapon at the Doctor. His face was ugly in his anger. He knew that the Doctor and the Bad Wolf were going to defeat him, but he wasn't ready to accept that. The Doctor covered Pete's body with his own and got ready for the shoot. He wasn't thinking of his safety now. His son was the most important thing.

Few seconds later and nothing happened. He only heard the Emperor's painful shout and looked at him. Sontar was holding his left hand. There was the gun and now, his hand was empty. Not only that, but he was wounded and Jack was pointing his gun at him.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted when the ship shook again. "We have to go now! Now!"

"The maps!" The Doctor yelled. "We have to destroy the maps!"

"We don't have time for this!" Mickey grabbed the Doctor's arm pulled him back. He touched Jack's shoulder with his other hand and the next thing they saw was the inside of the TARDIS' console room.

Rose was standing there in front of the monitor. She was glowing and her eyes were golden right now. The Doctor put Pete on the ground and Martha grabbed him, before he was able to run to his mother. The Doctor put his hand on Rose's shoulder, trying to bring her back. Her skin was hot and her breathing was erratic. He could see a small trickle of blood, right above her upper lip.

"Rose!" The Doctor squeezed her shoulder. "Enough!"

"Just…," she muttered. "I have to save them!"

"We're here, Rose," the Doctor said quietly, using the voice he knew that it would reach her. "We're safe!"

"Safe?" She looked at him right then. "Good," her hands rested at the both sides of her body and her head hung between her shoulders. Then her body stopped glowing and she fell on the ground.

"Mommy!" Pete's voice echoed in the console room. He was fighting in Martha's hands to go to Rose. She was holding him tightly. "No! Mommy!" Now he looked and sounded like a frightening little kid. His eyes were full of tears.

"Rose?" The Doctor knelt right beside of her and checked her heart. It was beating fast. Too fast. He took her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom, gently placing her onto the bed. Her eyes were still closed, but her skin had returned its normal temperature. The Doctor walked out of the room and went back to the console room. He looked angry and his anger was pointed at Martha this time. "You!" He pointed at her. Mickey took Pete from her arms. "You had to stop her! It's why you were here, Martha! You had only one job to do!"

"I couldn't!" Martha shouted angrily. "Do you know her? Do you know her at all? She was afraid that something bad could've happened to you! She thought she'd be okay!"

"Doctor," Mickey lowered his voice and looked at the crying kid in his arms. "It wasn't her fault. You know how stubborn Rose can be, right? We both know her."

"Mommy!" Pete sobbed and rubbed his eyes.

The Doctor shook his head with angry expression on his face. He reached out for his son and Mickey put him in his arms. The Doctor planted a kiss on the top of his head and rubbed his back calmingly. However, he wasn't calm at all. His face was dark, very dark. His eyes were cold. Jack gave him a look and then walked to the monitor, putting his gun back into his pocket.

"She's destroyed the maps, Doctor," Jack said quietly. "Rose destroyed the maps along with two engines of the Sontarian ship."

"If she was strong enough," the Doctor muttered. "She would've destroyed the whole ship. I don't know what to do now," he said quietly, hiding his face in Pete's hair. He tried to calm himself. "What if something happens with her now?" The Doctor muttered to himself. "I'm never going to forgive to myself."

"They are leaving," Jack announced, still staring at the monitor. "The Sontarians are leaving!"

"Good," Mickey looked at Martha and she nodded silently at him. Then she headed to Rose's room, without even saying a word. "Now, what are we going to do?" Mickey looked at the Doctor. He had turned his back to the others. Pete had fallen asleep with his head on the Doctor's shoulder. "Doctor?" Mickey asked once more. "What are we going to do now? Back on the Earth?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said silently. "Yeah, back on the Earth."

He didn't move from his place though. He didn't want the others to see his face. He felt so weak now and so scared. The Doctor. The Time Lord that could save civilizations and defeat armies. Now, he was acting like a human. His hearts were beating faster and his eyes were full of tears. He was afraid, so afraid right now. Rose. If something happened to her, his hearts would be broken, shattered into million pieces and this time, the Doctor wasn't sure that he'd survive this.

Jack pulled down the lever and the TARDIS spun through the Vortex on their way back to the Earth. Rose's home.


	79. Chapter Seventy-Nine: Rose's dream

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Nine: Rose's dream**

The last thing Rose remembered was his worried face, leaning over her and then nothing. Then all of a sudden she was that teenage girl again. She was nineteen again and here is she, going down the basement in the store she used to work. People, plastic people around her. Then, just when she thought that's all over, there was a hand, grabbing hers. A warm voice, telling her to run. Rose didn't hesitate, even for a second. She followed that voice and the warmth in his hand. He wasn't normal, she could see, but that's him. That's the man she could trust with her whole life. She didn't know him, but somehow she knew.

_"I'm the Doctor by the way and who are you?"_ His eyes, green. His smile, wide and somehow crazy. Yet, something in him made her feel safe.

"_Rose_," she couldn't do anything else but to stare at him.

Here's his smile again, _"Nice to meet you, Rose! Now run for your life!" _

And she started running. Then, an explosion. He blew up her work. Rose couldn't believe to her eyes. Heat. Why was so hot? She was standing so far away. Then she remembered. That was all a dream. Her dream. That was all in the past. Her past. Now, she was on the TARDIS. With him. She defeated the Sontarians. Was she? It was so hot around her. Somebody was trying to tuck her in.

"No!" She was fighting with the covers. "Hot… too hot…"

"Rose…" His voice penetrated the veil of the heat around her. The Doctor. Her Doctor. She could feel the coolness of his hands. "Come back to me…" Yet his voice was so distant. Rose tried to reach him, but there's another picture in her mind.

_"You could come with me…,"_ his old face full of hope. Then he smiled again. _"It travels in time and space… Come with me…"_ The Doctor, the old Doctor smiled again and here she was, running towards him. Running towards the TARDIS.

"How is she?" A voice. Jack's voice. He sounded concerned, worried.

Jack… Captain Jack Harkness… He was so handsome in her eyes, the first time Rose had seen him. Here they were, standing, dancing on his ship in the middle of London's Blitz. She was staring into his eyes. Was he going to kiss her? Maybe, but he wasn't him. Wasn't the Doctor. Her Doctor.

Jack's face changed into the Doctor's face. He was holding her into his arms and staring at her. There was something different in his face.

_"You continue doing what you're doing…,"_ Jack's voice again.

_Please Doctor, kiss me! _Rose's inner voice was calling.

_"We were dancing,"_ the Doctor's northern accent.

_"It didn't feel like dancing,"_ Rose stared at him.

"How is she? Better?" Mickey's voice echoed around her and Rose moaned in pain. She panted. "Oh, Rose…," she could feel his touch on her skin. He was holding her hand. It was Mickey's touch, a human's touch. He was so much warmer. "Please, come back!"

Rose tried to talk. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. The veil of heat and pain covered her whole world again. She was standing in the middle of 10 Downing Street. The Doctor was staring into her eyes.

_"I could save the world, but lose you…,"_ his eyes were speaking volumes. Oh she knew, even then. Rose knew. She smiled at him and he smiled at her back.

A giant explosion and then nothing. She was still fighting to open her eyes. To go back, back to people who loved her. It was so hot. So warm around her. Mickey. Mickey was standing across a street. His eyes were sad, so sad and Rose knew. He understood that she was never going back to him.

"I'm sorry," she screamed, but it ended up like a whisper. The good, old Mickey. He didn't deserve her. She was reaching to him, but he disappeared into the fog. Rose coughed. It was so harder to breathe.

Then the fog disappeared and she was in the middle of the TARDIS again. The Doctor was staring at her, with his green eyes and she knew. There was so much pain in these eyes, but yet… she loved them. He smiled.

_"You were fantastic, Rose… but so was I,"_ his voice echoed in her mind and then he disappeared in the middle of the golden dust.

Rose wanted to scream. It wasn't fair. The Doctor, her Doctor was gone.

"Shh," she could hear his quiet whisper. A cool, calming touch over her forehead and she was calm again. That was him. She would recognize his touch everywhere.

Then she saw him for the first time. He appeared from the golden dust. His chocolate brown eyes and his wide, beautiful smile that touched her heart right away.

_"Hello!"_ He grinned. _"So where was I? Oh yes, Barcelona!"_

He turned around and pulled down a lever, but they were not meant to go to Barcelona, not yet. She blinked and here he was, near her. His presence made her heart beat faster. He took her hand and she knew that was him. Rose smiled and just then he was gone.

"No!" She screamed again when the painful fog ate him. "No! Bring him back! Take me back!"

"Rose?" The touch of his calm lips on her forehead brought her back to reality for a brief moment. He was here. "I'm here, Rose… Rose?"

His voice sounded so distant again and she was so tired already. The fog was everywhere she looked. Rose blinked once again and there they were, lying on the grown of the New Earth. He was smiling at her. She was smiling at him and then… the fog ate him again. Rose started running again. The heat was back and she felt so weak.

_"Can I come with you?"_ Mickey's voice, right before her. Rose stopped and she was in the TARDIS again. She looked at the Doctor and shook his head. No, Mickey! No right now. _Please, you don't have to look at us and suffer_, she thought.

But the Doctor said yes and here's Mickey. He was smiling and then… she could see the Doctor again. He was sad. He was feeling bad for that French noble woman they met in the alien ship. Rose felt bad and here was Mickey, he was hugging her.

_"Why he's like this, Mickey?"_ Rose hugged her old boyfriend. _"I thought he loves me."_

Mickey didn't answer at first, but then he pulled back and they were outside the parallel London. "I'm staying," he said and Rose knew that she had to let him go. She just nodded and there was her painful fog again.

She felt all alone. The heat was so bad that put her on her knees. Rose tried to breath, she fought for every breath. She knew she had to fight. There she was now, holding that lever and looking at the Doctor's eyes. His eyes were begging her to fight, to not let go of that lever. She did it for him. Her strength was long gone, but she held it tight. She didn't want to get suck into the Void.

_"Rose!"_ His voice called her again and she moaned. There was no Void anymore. There was only the heat surrounding her, suffocating her. _"Hold on, okay?"_ She heard his voice again, but the fog hid him from her. _"Do it for me, Rose! Do it for me!"_

She fought, oh she did. Now she was lying in his arms and her fingers touched his beautiful face. She knew that was the face he was going to have until the rest of his life, thanks to her. He was confused when she had told him, but in a way he loved it. The Doctor didn't like the changes.

He disappeared again and Rose screamed, "Doctor! Doctor!"

"I'm here! Rose?" His voice echoed near her and his touch was more real now. Rose slowly opened her eyes, fighting to stay awake; fighting to stay with him. "Rose?" His fingers slipped over her cheek and oh, miracle. She was awake again. She could see his face.

"You look old…er," Rose licked her lips. Her voice was weird and groggy.

"You're awake?" The Doctor blinked. "Rose? Can you hear me? Can you see me, my Rose?"

"Yes," Rose wanted to scream, but only whispered. Her eyelids fluttered. "Doctor?"

"Martha!" His screaming echoed in the small room. "Martha! Come here! She's awake!"

Rose tried to reach out and touch his face, but she felt too weak for that even. The Doctor looked down and saw her fingers trembling over the bed. He took her hand and as if he could read her mind, he pressed the back of her fingers to his face. Rose smiled when he did that for her. A soft, warm smile full of love. The love of her life.

"Rose?" Martha rushed into the room, followed by Mickey. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," Rose answered quietly, fighting with the sleep. She had slept enough, too long. "Tired," she was able to produce her next word, licking her cracked lips.

"Of course you're tired," Martha had slipped into her doctor mode. She pushed the Doctor away from Rose's side and started examine her. Rose frowned, her hand hung in the mid air. She wanted the Doctor beside of her.

"Soon," he mumbled as if he had read her mind. His smile was wide and happy, just like the first time he had appeared in front of her. Her Doctor. She had fallen in love with him the first time she had met him and then all over again when he had changed his face. This one had stolen not only her heat. Her soul was his as well.

"You scared us, Rose!" Mickey's voice was sad. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. "How can you be so stupid? How?"

"Can you please be quiet?" Martha said with serious voice. "I'm trying something here?"

"Sorry," Mickey frowned and looked at the Doctor. "You told me that her body could heal itself. Why she's not healing now?"

"Because she's not in good shape," the Doctor said quietly. "If the Bad Wolf was acting on its full power, Rose would've destroyed the Sontarian ship. She only created few explosions. And that was a foolish thing to do!" The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "I have to agree with you here and that… is something I don't do that often."

"I had to," Rose said with tired voice. "I had to save you."

Martha just shook her head and pulled back, "You have to be more careful, Rose!" She frowned. "I would've stopped you if I could. You just ignored me back there. It was if… you couldn't hear me at all."

"I had to save them!" Rose insisted and her eyelids trembled again. "They are my all, how you don't get it?" She even looked angry. The tiredness was trying to possess her again. Rose was fighting with it, trying to stay awake.

"Still, foolish!" The Doctor frowned and sat beside her bed. "You can sleep now, Rose. I can see you're tired. Melody needs some sleep as well," he looked at Rose's belly and his hand lay there.

Rose sighed and covered his hand with hers. She felt safe again… and with him. That was enough for now. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep again. However, no bad dreams this time.

* * *

_**A/N: It's my father's bday today, so I feel like dedicating that chapter to him! :D I hope you guys enjoy it as well! **_

_**Arinna**_


	80. Chapter Eighty: Melody's safety

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty: Melody's ****safety**

When it was clear that Rose and her baby were out of danger, the Doctor could finally calm down a bit. Well, Martha insisted on Rose keeping the bed, but beside that everything looked fine. So, now they were staying at Mickey's and Rose were sleeping upstairs. Pete was beside of her bed, reading his book. The Doctor tried to make him go to sleep, but the boy insisted that he should stay beside of his mother. He looked scared and the Doctor couldn't resist on the fear in his childish eyes.

It was a late afternoon and the Doctor was standing in Mickey's living room, staring to the window. He had clasped his hands on the small of his back and his thoughts were wandering. Mickey and Jack were busy at the local Torchwood. Martha was in the kitchen with the ridiculously shaggy dog, named Floppy. The house was quiet and the Doctor was able to gather his thoughts again. The last few days were hard, too hard even. The fear of losing Rose was still alive and that made him feel strange. It was so long ago when he had embraced his human nature for the last time. Yes, his mother was a human, but he never knew her that well. She had never told him stories about the Earth. Well, educational stories maybe, but not ones that he should know.

He was a Time Lord and he was raised as one. The Academy had taught him everything that he knew for the Universe. Well, not everything. It had made him curious enough to steal his TARDIS and start traveling through it. That was all he wanted at the beginning. He wanted to travel. He wanted to know the Universe. Its variety fascinated him. Then he had found how cruel it was in fact. Therefore, when he happened to appear in a middle of a crisis, he was always willing to help. He had fought with so many civilizations that he had lost count. However, he had saved too many as well. The planet he had saved numerous of times was the Earth. When his home planet wasn't existing anymore, he had accepted the Earth as his home. The people here were so imperfect, but yet they still looked like giants into his eyes. They were willing to fight to the end to save their own small world and that had inspired him.

However, then he thought he had nothing. That he had no one at all. That he was alone in the Universe. Just then Rose had stormed into his life. She had changed him so much that it was almost unbelievable. His eyes softened when he thought of her. His Rose. She was a fighter and she was so different than his previous companions. He was willing to sacrifice her life just to save him. The Doctor frowned when he thought about that. She almost did it the last time.

"Careful," the Doctor heard Martha's voice and turned to his right side. She was standing there and watching him with curiosity in her dark eyes. "You're gonna get wrinkles, Doctor."

"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor shrugged. "I don't have wrinkles."

"I think I just saw one," Martha teased him.

"You're joshing me!" The Doctor frowned again and Martha burst into laugh.

"Yep, I think I am!" She said and winked at him when she stopped laughing. "You looked so deep in thought."

"I was," the Doctor took a deep breath and then release it slowly. He looked down and lowered his voice. "I feel like I'm shaking, Martha. That doesn't happen too often. I thought that I've travelled enough to know the risks. I thought I could keep Rose's safe. I thought… so many things. And now?"

"You feel helpless?" Martha sighed. "I know that feeling."

"But I don't!" The Doctor said all of a sudden. His eyes narrowed when he looked at her. "I don't know what it feels like to feel helpless. There's always something I could do."

"Not now?"

"Not now," the Doctor shook his head. "Now, I was just… I was just standing there in the Sontarian ship and while I was trying to think of something… Rose happened. Well, the Bad Wolf, but it's all about the same thing."

"She wanted to help, Doctor." Martha said quietly. "She did help you."

"She put her own life in danger!" The Doctor scoffed. Now he looked angry. "I've never asked such thing from her! I asked her to stay safe in secure in TARDIS!"

"She couldn't just sit there and watch!" Martha frowned. "She had to do something! I was there and I saw her!"

"You should've stopped her!" The Doctor clenched his hands in fists. "You should've say something to stop her, Martha!"

"Me?" Martha looked at him with disbelief. "Stopping her? How? Tell me how, because I don't know!"

"You're not stupid, Martha!" His voice went cold. "I'm sure you could've thought of something."

"Now that's rude," Martha took a step back. "I know you're talking like this, because you're scared and hurt. I could accept that. And I know I'm not stupid, thank you very much!" She frowned. "Do you know that you inspired me to become a doctor? I told Mickey about this and he said that's what you do with people. You inspire them. Now, it's really difficult to see that man behind the mask you're wearing."

"What mask?" The Doctor didn't apologize, but his voice didn't sound so distant anymore. "I don't understand."

"You're trying to distance yourself from the world," Martha said carefully. "The world, I mean your friends and family. And yes," she interrupted him when he opened his mouth to protest. "I saw you distance yourself from Rose even. And yes, she is your family. She's everything you have, everything that keeps you sane. Most of the people would say that's a weakness, I think that's the greater power of them all. Love."

"But… what mask?" The Doctor still looked confused.

"Show that love, Doctor!" Martha insisted. "The mask is that distance you put between you and the people who love you. I know that you're trying to protect everybody. I know that you want them safe, but they are not puppets. Maybe sometimes… they want to help." She took his hand. "We want to help you! Don't you get it? We want to help you as you helped us! And Rose… she loves you! She loves you beyond any reason. There's no logic of what she feels about you. She shouldn't love you," Martha released his hand with a smile. "You're an alien and she's still a human! Stronger than any other human, but still human! But she fell in love with you, knowing that everything you are is impossible. Do you know why? Because it's so easy to love you." Martha stared at him.

"Did you…?" He trailed off and she nodded, blushing slightly. "I'm so sorry," his face softened.

"It's in the past now," Martha winked at him. "Besides, I have Mickey now."

"So… you think that it's good to show more… love?" The Doctor gave her a wry smile. "Do you think that's wise?"

"It is," Martha nodded. "Besides, try not to be too hard on Rose right now. She's fragile and still scared."

"She's afraid of me?" The Doctor looked surprised. "Why? She knows that I'm not gonna hurt her."

"She's still scared that something might happen to you," Martha said quietly. "I can't blame her."

"I wanted her to be safe during these last few months," the Doctor looked back to the window. "This is why we came here, on Earth. I thought we're going to be safe."

"You're safe now," Martha touched his arm. "You can stay here and I'll keep an eye on her. I have everything that she needs."

"Thank you," the Doctor said quietly. "I thought that she's going to lose the baby at one point."

"I thought the same," Martha decided to play honest with him. "There's still a chance for that to happen, but it's smaller than before."

"Thank you," the Doctor said again. "I appreciate your honesty, Martha."

"You're welcome," Martha smiled lightly. "Now, I thought Rose might me hungry so I prepared something for her." She nodded at the tray on the table. "There's also something for your son."

The Doctor simply nodded and took the tray. He went upstairs and pushed the door open. Rose was awake and Pete was curled up in the armchair opposite her and sleeping soundly. She was sitting in the bed and her face was pale, but the Doctor expected that to happen. Rose was exhausted. Her energy was almost gone at one point. She had slept the last two days. The Doctor never left her side and was always there to help her. When she had opened her eyes again, he felt that his life has a new meaning.

"Hungry?" He said quietly and she looked at him, nodding slightly. "There's soup and… something with meat." He looked at the tray. "Martha cooked it. She thought that you're gonna like it."

The Doctor put the tray on the bed and Rose took the spoon, staring at the soup. She took a deep breath and started eating slowly. The Doctor sat on the chair near her. His eyes never left her face. He watched her every movement. She looked so thin right now.

"You're making me nervous," she said and stopped eating for a moment. "Something happened?"

"You happened!" The Doctor frowned. "Keep eating," he insisted. "We could talk later."

"Okay," Rose rolled her eyes in a way that made him angry. It felt like she didn't care about all the worry she had caused him these last few days. "What happened with the Sontarians?"

"The maps are destroyed and they are back in Sontar!" The Doctor scoffed. "Something else that madam wants to know?"

"Shhh!" Rose frowned this time and looked at Pete. The boy was still sleeping soundly. "I know that you're angry with me, but now is not the right time, okay?"

"Please tell me when it's gonna be the right time!" The Doctor lowered his voice. "I'd love to discuss the last events with you. And yes, I'm very, very angry with you Rose! You can't even imagine!"

"I've gotten everything under control!" Rose murmured and continued eating. "I knew what I was doing!"

"Do you?" The Doctor clenched his fists and got off his place. "Do you really? Do you every stop for a moment and think about how important you are to me? Hm?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rose scoffed. "We both know that Melody is a fixed point in time! I knew there's no danger to-"

"She's not!" The Doctor stormed back to Rose. His voice was still low. "She's not, okay?! Everything can change! Everything! Do you know why? Because we are time travelers! The laws of time are different for us, but this is exactly why we have to be careful with them, Rose! Everything can happen! Everything can change if we're not careful, damn it!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "And you… you… are so… you know what? I don't want to argue with you, because you simply won't listen!"

"I want Melody safe, okay?" Rose started at him. "I knew that she's safe in me."

"She is… until the Bad Wolf decides to show up!" The Doctor looked beyond angry. "Then you become beyond reckless!"

"I'm sorry," Rose's face went pale again and she placed her hand on her belly. Her lower lip trembled. "I didn't know…"

"You just…," the Doctor shook his head. "You should keep the bed the next few months. That's the only way to make sure that Melody is going to be fine."

Rose didn't answer this. She lowered her look to her hand and simply nodded. The Doctor went to the window and stared outside. He didn't want Rose to see him that angry. The waiting for Melody began.


	81. Chapter Eighty-One: Your real face

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-One: Your real face**

It was one of the rare moments when she could see him sleeping. His head was resting on the pillow right next to her. His features were relaxed and he looked calm. Rose sighed and carefully sat up in the bed. They were still at Martha and Mickey's house. The Doctor wanted to be in this way and she wanted him to be calm and happy. If staying at one place for few months would make him happy, Rose was more than willing to follow. Besides, she was not in her good shape right now. She felt tired and exhausted most of the time, even though she was in the bed. The only time she was allowed to get off the bed was to go to the toilet or for a short walk around the house.

It's been a week since the attempt of the Sontarian invasion. Everything looked calm right now and she was not used to it. She couldn't remember the time when she had spent her days just living like this. It looked like a different life time and a different Rose. Everything had changed since the moment he had taken her to travel with him. Her life and her dreams were different since then. Her rhythm had changed. Now it wasn't enough to just live her days like every other person. She had to do something more.

"Ah," she moaned painfully when she felt a hard kick on her belly. Her back arched for a moment and she shoved a pillow under her waist.

"What?"

Rose sighed, wasn't even surprised to hear his sleepy voice. His sleep wasn't as deep as the human's sleep. He slept very light and every single movement or even a whisper could wake him up.

"I'm fine," Rose mumbled with a frowned face. "Go back to sleep."

"I'm awake now!" The Doctor insisted and sat up. His face was serious and he was looking completely awaken. "What's wrong?"

"My back hurts," Rose gave up from the argument. She knew that she couldn't win anyway. "The kicking gets harder and I feel tired."

"Do you want me to call Martha?" He was ready to get off the bed, but she caught his hand.

"No," she shook her head. "Please stay? Martha is with Pete. She insisted to help us with him. Besides, he really enjoys playing with her and Floppy. I like seeing him in that way, just being a kid."

"Do you miss that?" The Doctor's face didn't show any emotion when he asked her. "The domestic lifestyle?"

"Sometimes," Rose decided to play honest. "I remember my life before I met you. I miss the lack of events that time. But then… then I remember that I was so bored of my lifestyle. I felt like I could do so much more… and then I met you."

"You met me and I got your life complicated," the Doctor said with his serious voice. "I didn't want this to happen, Rose. Seriously. I wanted to show you the Universe and nothing else."

"Stop!" Rose hushed him. "We've been through this and I told you that I like my life. I like being with you. I love our life and our family. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I wish a better life for you, Rose!" The Doctor insisted. "I feel like I'm taking something from you, without even asking. I should've thought better. I should've been more careful."

"Doctor," Rose sighed, couldn't resist the sadness in his eyes. That side he showed only to her. He couldn't let to anyone to see him so vulnerable. "Please stop, okay? If I was thinking that you're taking something from me… I would be long gone. I could live with my mother in the parallel universe. I'd run away, but I'm still here."

"You're saying this because this is your life now, Rose!" The Doctor frowned and turned his back to her, hanging his legs over the bed. He felt so distant and Rose shuddered. "You're human and you're always going to be a human. And I… I'm an alien and I'll always stay like this. We shouldn't be like this and I shouldn't put you through this… at all."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked carefully and her blood ran cold. "You want to change all this? You can't do it!" A panic echoed in her voice, but the Doctor was so deep in thought that he couldn't hear it.

"No, I can't," he sighed quietly. "I'm being selfish enough not to do it, Rose."

He opened his mouth as is he wanted to say something else, but then just closed it and got off the bed. Rose watched him walking to the window. It was a late afternoon and the day was sunny. The light coming from the windows made him look older in a way, even from his back. Here he was, the Time Lord. The master of the time and space. The alien, who had stolen her heart. He looked so weak right now and so wounded. It reminded her of the person she had met the first time. Yes, he was smiling back then. Yes, he was charming. However, when she got to know him better she could see the sadness behind his smile. She had learned to see the loneliness behind his eyes. He looked like a giant, but deep down in himself… he was lonely. That had drawn her to him. That feeling of loneliness and sadness. She wanted to heal him. This was how she had fallen in love with him. When she had realized it, it was too late to go back. She didn't want to.

Rose had found the key to him back then, now she had to do it again. The problem was that she didn't even know what was wrong with him. He was like this from the moment she had awakened. There was something different in his eyes. Yes, he looked the same as before, but at the same time… he was changed somehow.

"Are you trying to analyze me, Rose?" He asked quietly and didn't even turn around.

"I'm trying to understand what's bothering you," she said quietly. "Why don't you talk to me? Are you… tired of me?" Her voice trembled. "Just speak to me, I'll understand."

"Every bone in my body tells me how wrong it is to love you, Rose!" He said quietly with hidden anger in his voice. "Every moment we're together is another moment I put you into danger. Sometimes I think that you're invincible, like me. Sometimes I even believe that you're just like me, not human. Then something like this happen and…," he stopped his sentence abruptly and twirled around to face her. "Am I tired of you? No! I don't think I'll ever be tired of you! I love you more and more every day and that's the problem!"

"It's not a problem," Rose shook her head. She still didn't get him, but her heartbeat was normal now.

"It is!" The Doctor scoffed. "It's a huge problem!"

"But why? I don't get it!" Rose frowned. "I thought we're happy? I thought you're happy. Am I wrong?"

"No," he ran his fingers through his hair. "I am happy! I'm so happy that I haven't been in my life and you know that's a long life."

"Then?" Rose shifted on her place. There was that hard kicking again. She rubbed her belly, staring at him. "I still don't get it."

"I can't be that happy, Rose!" He quickly turned around, but not before she could see a dark shadow crossing his face. "There was a time that Universe wasn't agreeing with my happiness."

"It is now!" Rose insisted. "You have me and if anybody has something against it then… screw it!"

"What?" The Doctor turned around again. Joyful flames danced in his eyes and Rose took a deep breath with relief. Now he looked more like himself. "Screw it?"

"Yes!" Rose nodded. "I think you deserve to be happy and if somebody has to say something against it, it has to deal with me! Oh!" She shuddered again. "Well, maybe that someone has to wait few more months."

"What?" The Doctor rushed to her. "Again?"

Rose nodded, biting her lower lip. This time he didn't ask her and simply stormed out of the room. Martha showed in there just few minutes later. She was wearing her medical kit and her white robe. The Doctor wasn't with her and Rose guessed that he had stayed with Pete. She frowned.

"What's the problem?" Martha sat on the bed, ready to examine her. "The Doctor looked concerned."

"The kicking and my back hurts," Rose frowned and arched her back again. "Here it goes."

"Let me see," Martha switched to her doctors mood and started to examine her.

Rose lay on her back, patiently waiting for Martha to do her job. She had to admit that staying here was a good idea. Martha obviously knew what she was doing. Rose almost jumped when Martha's hands pressed a spot on a side of her belly.

"Is it hurt?" Martha looked at her and Rose nodded. "Hmm," she pressed another spot and looked at Rose's face. "Nothing?" Rose shook her head. "Okay, that's a good sign." She checked for bleeding and nodded again. "Okay, no bleeding as well. Now, I need you to put this pillow under your waist and stay there for about an hour."

She placed a small pillow under Rose's waist and tucked her in with the covers. Then she pulled out her notebook and scratched something in there, biting the edge of her lower lip. She pulled out a syringe and a small vial from her medical kit. Rose shuddered.

"I don't like needles!" She frowned.

"Look at you," Martha smiled all of a sudden. "The big Bad Wolf is afraid of needles. That's a news," she said sitting next to Rose. She blushed, watching Martha doing her job. "You're ready," Martha said after she's done with the injection. "This will make you feel better and calm down your Melody."

"Thanks," Rose said quietly. There was something in Martha's voice that made her feel secure. If the Doctor could trust her, that meant a lot. He wasn't willing to trust to just anybody.

"Get some sleep now," Martha smiled at her. "I'll call you when it's time for dinner."

"Mhmm," Rose was able to answer. Her eyes were closing.

She fell asleep unable to see Martha's worrying face. Just then the Doctor walked back into the room. Martha gave him a look and nodded at the door. He followed her back outside. They had to talk.


	82. Chapter Eighty-Two: Home

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Two: Home**

She'd never seen him so closed in himself. Martha always thought the Doctor as a person who she would never see worried or afraid of something. The Doctor was one of the most bravest people she knew. Well, he was in fact an alien, but in her eyes he was still a part human. He was acting as human these past few days. His eyes were somewhat distant and judging by his behavior right now, he hadn't followed her advice. Martha frowned.

"Well?" He asked her impatiently as they walked into the small kitchen. "What's going on?"

"I think you should stop worry and make sure that Rose is relaxed enough!" Martha used her stern voice. "She looks worried enough."

"Is there something that you're not telling me?" He insisted.

"No," Martha shook her head. "I'm not hiding anything. Can you just relax a bit? You're making me nervous and this is not good as well. You're worried about Rose, I get that. The thing I can't get is, why are you trying to make everybody nervous?"

"Excuse me?" The Doctor looked genuinely surprised. "That's not the truth. We were just talking."

"Talking about what?" Martha put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Rose looked pale. That means it's something that's worrying her too much. You know she has to stay calm and feel good now. There are only few months, Doctor! Your daughter will be here in lonely two and a half months. Can you try to look happy?"

"I am happy!" He frowned and Martha shook her head.

"Oh yes!" She mumbled under her nose. "I believed you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He raised his voice.

"This!" She pointed at his face. "This is what I'm talking about!"

"I'm fine!" The Doctor scoffed. "Seriously, Martha…" He stopped all of a sudden and looked around.

"What?" Martha stared at him.

"Where is my son? And I can't hear any barking in the house."

"Your son went out with Floppy," Martha said and looked to the window. "They should be at home in just few minutes. The dinner will be ready in an hour. Then we'll wake up Rose and she'll join us here."

"She has to stay in her bed!" The Doctor clenched his jaw.

"No!" Martha scoffed. "She's going to have a dinner with us and you're going to agree with me."

"Oh am I?" The Doctor furrowed his brow.

"Yes, you are!" Martha insisted and turned to the stove just in the moment when they heard Pete's voice and Floppy's barking. "See? They are back home! Now, get out of my kitchen and stop making problems!"

She gave him a look and the Doctor had no choice but the leave her alone. He frowned, biting his lip. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was worrying to much. However, Rose was the most important person in his life. Who could blame him really?

"Dad?" Pete's voice brought him back to reality. "Look!" He was pointing at the dog in his feet. Flops was laying there and looking up for commands. "I made him lay on my feet!" Pete looked really proud of himself.

"Good," the Doctor ruffled his hair. He even tried to smile.

"You can bath him if you want?" They heard Martha's voice from the kitchen. "You know where's the bathroom."

"Can I?" Pete grinned. "C'mon, Floppy!"

They ran upstairs and the Doctor could only stay there and watch them. He frowned for a moment and went to the living room. Just then, Mickey arrived along with Capitan Jack. They were joking about something and laughed when they walked in. The Doctor gave them a look and they stopped laughing. Jack even grinned.

"How's our Rose?" Mickey asked him.

"It's my Rose and according to your wife, she's doing just fine!" The Doctor frowned.

"I've never thought you could be so jealous!" Jack teased him. "Like seriously."

"It's not funny, Jack!" The Doctor's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not joking," Jack shrugged. "You know, if Rose had picked me then…"

"Shut it!" The Doctor scoffed. "I thought you feel good here."

"Oh yes, I am!" Jack grinned. He knew the Doctor long enough to know that he wouldn't harm him. "Why?"

"Because I think I could bring you back to your time and forget about your existing!" The Doctor tilted his head.

"You're just talking," Jack chuckled and sat on the sofa, looking at Mickey. "See? That's what I'm talking about. He's too touchy."

"He's worried," Mickey shrugged. "You can't blame him."

"She's going to be fine, Doctor!" Jack tilted his head. "We all know that. Just stop worrying about that much. I have to say it's good that you're here and not in the TARDIS."

"Why?" The Doctor frowned again.

"The other civilizations are safe," Jack winked at him. "We all know what you can do when you're worried."

"Yeah," the Doctor turned to the window again. He shoved his hands in his pockets and clenched them in fists. "I don't do domestic," he mumbled at the end.

"Oh yes, you do!" Mickey tapped his shoulder. "You're doing it, because of Rose. And do you know what I think? I think you missed it."

"I've never had such lifestyle," the Doctor shrugged.

"That's my point exactly," Mickey sighed and turned on the TV. He and Jack started watching a football game and the Doctor just shook his head.

"It's a Sunday, right?" He asked after awhile.

"Yup," Mickey answered him, still watching the game.

"I've figured!" The Doctor rolled his eyes and sat on the armchair, staring at the screen.

Martha called them for the dinner a half an hour later. Pete showed up, holding his mother's hand and everybody had to admit that she looked way better than before. The Doctor held her chair while she was taking her place on the table and she gave him a smile. They started the dinner in a nice and comfy atmosphere. Everybody was laughing and having a great time. Martha was sitting right next to Mickey. The Doctor and Rose were at the opposite side of the table. Jack and Pete were sitting opposite each other. The only time they were quiet, was when they were eating.

The Doctor was secretly looking at Rose from time to time. She was smiling and obviously was in a good mood. Maybe Martha was right. He should stop worrying that much. Or… he should stop showing that in front of Rose. That was going to be difficult, because she knew him too well. Sometimes, he thought that she knew him better than anyone.

"What are you going to do after Melody's born?" Martha was looking at her.

"Back to TARDIS," Rose answered right away. "It's our home and it's good to be back home."

"So you won't stay on Earth then?" Martha looked at the Doctor this time.

"We're going to visit… from time to time," he tried to smile.

"You're going to keep traveling then?" Mickey asked him, but looked at Rose. "The Earth is your home as well."

"Yes," Rose nodded. "But I love TARDIS too," she looked at the Doctor and Pete with love in her eyes. "My family is there."

"How's your daughter behaving?" Martha took her attention. "More kicking?"

"I think she's sleeping right now," Rose chuckled. "

"Oh yes!" Jack went pale for a second. "Mel is a good kicker!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Doctor lowered his voice and put the fork on the table. Slowly.

"Nothing?" Jack put his innocent face on. "I'm just saying she is a good kicker. That's all."

"I have to say that 51st century looks more and more tempting to me!" The Doctor lowered his voice even more.

"21st is just fine," Jack took his glass of wine. "Don't worry about it. You know me."

"Oh, yes! I know you," the Doctor furrowed his brow. "Just shut up for your own good, okay?"

Jack grinned, "Whatever you say!"

Rose shook her head, laughing at their little banter. She felt a lot better than the morning. Her eyes were constantly searching for the Doctor. Every time when their eyes met, he was giving her a smile. It was the smile she fell in love with. His smile. Rose sighed.

"Mom?" Pete touched her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes," Rose nodded and ruffled his hair. "I'm more than okay. My family is here and I have nothing more to ask for."


	83. Chapter 83:The Doctor's Feelings

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Three: The Doctor's Feelings**

"Do you know what I was thinking?" Rose whispered in the middle of the night. The Doctor was lying next to her in the big bed, but she could tell that he wasn't sleeping.

"What?" He asked her. "Rose, really… You should sleep more now."

"I can't sleep," she shook her head and leaned on her elbow to look at him. "So, I was thinking… about my mom. You know, she's in my dad's world now. She has her own family, but… now I was thinking… that it would be easier to go to her."

"Rose, no!" The Doctor scoffed. "I know what's in your mind, but no."

"Why not?" She frowned, although she knew that he couldn't see her face in the darkness. "You are not alone anymore. You have me and… soon we'll be-"

"No!" The Doctor scoffed. "It's too dangerous and we're not going there."

"But, Doctor!" Rose frowned again. "We could at least try!"

"You told me that you've made your choice, Rose!" The Doctor tried to contain his anger. "Remember? I've tried to tell you this! Remember? Tell me! Do you remember? We were standing there, saving the world and you told me that you're staying with me. Then you've had the opportunity to stay with your mom when we saved the Universe from Davros. You chose to stay with me as well."

"That's not fair," her voice went down. "You know why I stayed, right?"

"I do," his voice softened a bit. "I do know that, but Rose… now you're trying to make me reconsider of going back there. I won't do that. You know how much is going to cost us."

"Maybe not right now," Rose lay back on her pillow with a heavy sigh. "Now we know more about it. And… you're not the last of the Time Lords. It's you, your son and your daughter. Besides, you have me," she turned her face to him. "We don't know how far we can go with the Bad Wolf."

"Rose, no!" The Doctor clenched his teeth. "Seriously, you're the most suborn woman in the Universe."

"Thanks," she grinned, but then looked at him with confusion. "Wait! Was that a compliment or…?" She trailed off.

"In this case – no!" He almost snarled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" She pouted and looked to the window. The Moon was full and the light from it peered through the window. "You don't have to be so tensed."

"I don't?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice now. "Do you think so?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah."

"I wish there was a moment I wasn't worried… since the moment I met you, Rose!" He sighed. "Well, it wasn't like this at the beginning. It wasn't so… complicated."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose turned her face to him again. "How it wasn't complicated?"

"You were just my companion," the Doctor shrugged, struggling with his emotions right now. "My only concern was to keep you safe."

"But-"

"But then everything got… complicated," he interrupted her. "You became too… important to me. I was never as afraid in my life as the moment I've had to regenerate. I thought you're going to reject me, because then… I knew that you weren't just a companion. Not anymore. I couldn't talk about that. I was trying not to show you, but," he ran his fingers through his hair. "I wanted you to like me! Me, my… you people call it soul. Yes, my soul. I was with a different face, but my soul was the same. I was the same person. I was afraid that you're going to leave me, but I knew that I had to let you go. That was the right decision and I was never a selfish man. You know that, right? Of course you know, you're read the TARDIS files," he chuckled bitterly. "I was ready to walk back in the TARDIS again in that… first Christmas we spent together. When you asked me if I want you to come with me, I was ready to jump from joy. Of course, I didn't do it. I wasn't allowed to do it. You were with Mickey… sorta… back then."

Rose blinked few times to hide the tears. She tried to touch him, but something stopped her in the last moment. The Doctor was in his own world right now. For the first time she could see him so… naked in front of her. Of course, he had shown his emotions before, but not like this. Now he looked like a human. His wall was gone now and she could see his feelings. He let her see it and Rose felt special. She felt that she truly belonged to his world. That world was hers now. Still, Rose felt that there was one more thing that was missing. He was so distant since the moment she had woken up after the Bad Wolf had defeated the Sontarians. She knew that he was angry. His behavior was so obvious to anyone. The only reason that stopped him from arguing with her was their daughter. The Doctor was really overprotective when it came to her and their family. It was as if they were living in their own world and everybody who tried to invade it, was about to meet his anger. And his anger was dangerous, so dangerous. He wasn't thinking clearly when he was angry.

"I'm sorry," Rose said all of a sudden.

"For what?" The Doctor didn't even look at her. He was staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know," she said, trying to be honest. "I just felt like I had to say it."

"You don't have to say that you're sorry, Rose!" His voice was quiet again. "I want you to show it to me. I want actions. I want you to make me see that you're being safe. I want to see you safe. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she answered him.

"Do you?" The Doctor looked at her. "The reason I told you how I felt back then was… only to show you how important you were and still are to me. I wish you could understand that. I wish you won't risk your life the next time you think you have to."

"I was your only chance with the Sontarians!" Now Rose turned her face away from him and stared to the window. "You know that. You knew it even then. You didn't have any plan. No plan at all. What was I supposed to do? Sit there and just watch you? I've had to do something! I'm glad I did something and I'm not sorry!" She clenched her teeth.

"Yes and you collapsed after that!" He raised his voice a bit. "Do you know how I felt? And your son? You should've heard his crying! I don't want to hear that sound ever again!"

"Again, I'm sorry," Rose turned to him again and placed her hand on his chest. She felt the beating of his hearts under her palm. He flinched when her lips touched his bare shoulder. "I'm sorry for worrying you like that. I'm not sorry that I've saved you. I do everything to see you safe. See, we're not so different after all. I also want your safety."

"You should've thought better, Rose!" The Doctor's voice calmed a bit. "You knew how much you're risking."

"I knew," she nodded and her head rested on his collarbone. "I'd do it again though. You know that."

"I know and this is why I'm so worried."

"You don't have to be," she whispered. "Mel's gonna be born soon. I'll be fine and strong again and we could go back home."

"Home?" He sighed. "You mean TARDIS?"

"Yes," Rose nodded. "I miss her."

"She's good," the Doctor said after awhile. "We went on a little trip today."

"We?"

"I took Pete with me," the Doctor chuckled. "I didn't know he loved the knights that much."

"Now you know," Rose smiled, happy that he relaxed a bit. "So you took him to see the knights?"

"Yes," he nodded. "He was thrilled. We've had a nice time, but I didn't like the kitchen. I think Pete didn't like it as well. He said that your cakes are much better."

"That's good," Rose yawned.

"Good," he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep now."

"Just few more weeks," Rose muttered.

"Yes," the Doctor sighed. "Just few more weeks."

However, two weeks later Rose woke up from her afternoon nap with the thought that everything started. Mel was on her way to show up in their world.


	84. Chapter Eighty-Four: Epilogue

**Title: It starts with Barcelona**

**Pairing: Ten/Rose**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Rate: T**

**Story: AU version of _"Doomsday": _Rose stayed with the Doctor and they set up their new beginning. There's something different in Rose, something that she still doesn't understand. The Doctor does though and he'll try to help her. This time, he'll allow himself to be selfish. Only this time, because she's the reason. She's the main reason that keeps him going.**

**A/N: Hello, guys. I've decided it's time to try something new and that's the reason I've started watching "_Doctor Who"_. Then, I found myself falling in love with Ten... and then in Ten/Rose relationship. Because they are unique and special. So, I've decided to write my own post-version of _"Doomsday"_. Enjoy and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Four: Epilogue**

It happened one nice and warm afternoon. The Doctor wasn't there, so as Pete, Mickey and Jack. They were all in the local place of the Torchwood. Only Martha was there. That wasn't a surprise really. Martha was always there. Sometimes, Rose suspected that the Doctor had asked her to stay always around. She could tell him that wasn't nessesary, but she could see how worried he had been. That was the only reason she kept quiet. Also, she enjoyed to have a woman's company around her. With her mother been locked in a parallel Universe, Rose needed someone to talk to. Friend was a strong word for Martha, but Rose was willing to accept her as such. She was always there when Rose needed her. She looked like she was completely in love with Mickey. Also, they had talked about the Doctor. Martha had told her that she liked him at the beginning, even before she would realize that he was an alien. Then she had found out about Rose and her feelings for him had disappeared. Besides, Mickey had appeared in her life. Martha had told her that she had to be thankful to the Doctor for that. Strangely why, Rose had believed to her.

Rose had felt the first contraction little after they've had lunch. Martha had given her a strange look, but then had said nothing. Rose went back to her room and sat on the big bed, just staring at the window. She thought that Melody was only kicking. However, when everything repeated few more times, she called for Martha. Martha appeared on the first call. That only showed that she was really near.

She helped Rose to get off the bed and they went downstairs. Martha thought that if the labor was in process, they could use her medical equipment. Rose smiled when she lay on the bed in Martha's medical room. That was her kingdom. Rose could feel how proud Martha felt when she had told them that she's in fact a doctor.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked her when she wrapped a belt around Rose's belly. Rose looked at her actions with confusions. "That's instead of an ultrasound," Martha explained to her. "We have to follow the baby's heartbeats. Now, tell me about that smile? There must be something really interesting going around your mind."

"I was thinking about your kingdom," Rose shrugged, enjoying to the few short moments when there was no pain.

"My kingdom?" Martha furrowed her brow and turned on the machine that was on Rose's right. They could hear fast beeping. "Good, good."

"Yes," Rose nodded with a smile, but then clenched her teeth. When the contraction was over, she released her breath slowly.

"Why do you think this is my kingdom?" Martha asked her, obviously trying to distract her.

"Because it feels like it," Rose shrugged. "TARDIS is the Doctor's kingdom. This room is yours."

"And where is your kingdom, Rose?" Martha looked at the small monitor near Rose and nodded, obviously thinking about something else. "Well?" She asked again when Rose didn't answer her.

"Oh, you want me to answer you?" Rose coughed, "Okay. I think, my kingdom is where the Doctor is."

"You love him that much, huh?" Martha gave her a look.

"Yes," Rose answered simply. Honestly, she didn't think that her love towards the Doctor needed more explaining. It was bigger than anything and anyone. It was bigger than the Universe itself. She smiled, thinking of his face, his beautiful face. "Yes, I do."

"How are you feeling?" Martha switched to her doctor's mode. "Good? How's the pain?" She touched her wrist and looked at her. "Your pulse is normal. How is that possible? Most of the women would… you know, act differently."

"You forget that I'm not most of the women," Rose shrugged again. "You should've seen me the first time when I was giving birth to … well, to our son." She coughed.

"You really can't tell his real name?" Martha went to her legs and placed a blanket over her knees.

"No," Rose shook her head and grasped the sheets with the next contraction. "I can't."

"Okay, you're still not ready," Martha went to wash her hands and then came back to Rose, taking the seat near her bed. "You were saying?"

"The Bad Wolf decided to show up then," Rose tried to smile. "My body tried to fix itself, but I was in labor. The Doctor was there. He told me what to do. He told me that I have to be human and… then everything would fix itself. So, this is how our son came to this world."

"Where were you?" Martha asked with interest.

"Gallifrey," Rose smiled. "I was there, but now it was too dangerous to go back. It might not be possible to come back after that. So, we decided that Mel is going to be born here, on Earth. Besides, the Doctor knew that I'd love a trip to my home planet."

"I've called him," Martha said when they heard a sound of a car outside.

"What? When?" Rose frowned. "I thought you said it's too early."

"I did, but I knew that he'd want to be here."

"Interesting why Rose didn't call herself," the Doctor was already standing by the door. "Are you trying to protect me or something? Rose, how many times I have to tell you that we're together in this."

"I know," Rose blushed when he took Martha's place beside of her. His hand grasped hers and their fingers laced. "I know, but it was too early and I'll always try to protect you."

"How's going?" The Doctor looked at Martha, who was standing close to the monitor. "How's she?"

"She's being a hero!" Martha smiled. "Also, she's right. We still have few more hours."

"I was hoping this time to be quicker," Rose muttered and squeezed the Doctor's hand. She didn't scream. She just bit her lower lip and then lay back on the bed. "I guess I was wrong."

"No," Martha shook her head. "Everything is normal, please trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"I know," the Doctor nodded and then looked at Rose. "I'll tell you what. We can jump in the TARDIS and skip these few hours. What are you saying?"

She laughed, "If only that were possible."

"I was trying to ease your mind, love." He said softly and squeezed her hand. His smile was gentle and the love that was sparkling into his eyes, was so real that made her blush again. "I love when you're blushing," he grinned.

"Shut up!" Rose tried to frown. "I'm busy giving birth to your daughter and you're making me blushing!"

"I'm so sorry! How bad of me!" He said it, but somehow he sounded as a hypocrite.

"You're not sorry, are you?" Rose sighed.

"Nope," the Doctor shrugged. He even winked at her. "You wouldn't like me the otherwise."

He was right, he was so right. Rose loved him the way he was, every bit of him. Every color and every emotion. She just loved everything about him. That made him real. That made him the person who he was. That was the person she had fallen in love with. She never felt sorry for leaving everything behind just to be with him. Her mother was happy with her new family; Rose could feel it even in this Universe. The Doctor was happy with her. She could say that his guilt was almost cured thanks to her. Yes, he felt so guilty at the beginning. Then she had taught him what beautiful place the Universe could be if they were together. She had taught him how to love again. Yes, nobody could say that by looking at him right now, but he was different. The first time she had met him he looked so cold and lonely. He was even too afraid to admit how lonely he was. Now, he enjoyed his life. He liked to smile and when he smiled the smile actually reached to his eyes. Rose was so happy only to look at that smile. And when his eyes shone with love when he looked at her, she felt the most luckiest woman in the Universe. Who could blame her, really? The most adorable and loving person ever existing was hers. Sometimes she wondered what she had done to earn this.

"How are you feeling now, Rose?" Martha asked her two hours later. Rose's face was a bit red and she was squeezing the Doctor's had. "I think we're ready now," Martha sat at Rose's legs. "You have to push now. Take a deep breath and I need a big push, okay?"

Rose was only able to nod. She squeezed the Doctor's hand once more and pushed hard. Then she fell back on the bed, trying to control her breathing. She knew how important the breathing was from the first time.

"Barcelona!" She said after the next push and looked up at the Doctor.

"What?" He looked at her with amusement.

"I want… to go back… there!" Rose insisted after the next push.

"I promise!" He said and his eyes shone again. "Now please, squeeze my hand as strong as you can and concentrate of what you're doing!"

"Yes, sir!" Rose managed to give him a grin before the next contraction and it came quickly.

"C'mon, Rose!" Martha screamed. "Just one more! Just one!"

Rose listened to her and the next thing she felt was a giant relief. Then she heard her baby's cry and a huge smile appeared on her lips.

"I did it!" She stated, looking at the Doctor.

"Yes, Rose," he leaned to plant a kiss on her forehead. "You did it!"

"You promised me, Barcelona," Rose yawned. "I'm going to remind you later."

"No need of reminding me, Rose." The Doctor chuckled and went to see his newborn daughter. While he was taking her in his arms, Martha was taking care of Rose. She made sure that everything was okay. Then she let him place the baby into Rose's arms.

"She's beautiful," Rose touched the tip of Mel's nose.

"She looks like you mum," Pete walked into the room right in this moment. He went to his parents and the Doctor placed his hand on his shoulder. "She's beautiful."

"I suppose we don't have to ask about the name?" Jack chuckled and followed Pete into the room. Mickey appeared after him.

"Congratulations, Rose!" Mickey nodded at Rose and tapped the Doctor's shoulder. "To you too, mate."

"Well, thanks." The Doctor coughed and watched how Mickey went to his wife and hugged her. Martha leaned her head on his shoulder. "Now, I'd like to give a name to our girl after all."

"Okay," Rose looked up at him with love.

"Melody," the Doctor leaned and planted a kiss on Rose's lips. "Just Melody for the Universe and… you know how we're going to call her," he winked at her.

Rose chuckled. She knew that he was hinting about his real name. It had to remain secret, but when they were on the Earth, they were going to call her Melody Smith. They had to think of a name for Pete, but Rose was somewhat sure that he would use John Smith as well. She just had that feeling.

"So… now where?" Jack asked looking at them. "I know you're going to stay here for a little while. Then?"

"Barcelona," the Doctor grinned. "Everything started with Barcelona after all."

Rose looked at him with love. He was right of course. Everything had started with Barcelona. So, one day few months later they went back to the place where their love had blossomed into something real. What happened after that? Well… that's another story. The story of the Doctor, Rose and their family. In the TARDIS. Like it had to be.

**A/N: That's the last chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it just I enjoyed writing it. It was my first Ten/Rose story and I really hope you liked it!**

**Arinna**


End file.
